La mujer del espejo
by Heart of fire and madness
Summary: Solo dos personas sobrevivieron al accidente aéreo. Isabella Swan, irreconocible y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, identificada como Jessica Cullen, la mujer de un político de Forks que iba con su hija a Alaska. Con su nueva identidad se vera súbitamente en el centro del torbellino de violentas pasiones eróticas y de mortíferas ambiciones políticas.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Solo dos personas sobrevivieron al accidente aéreo.

Una de ellas Isabella Swan, irreconocible y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, fue identificada como Jessica Cullen,

la mujer de un millonario de Forks que iba con su hija a Alaska cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Bella, fracasada en su profesión y sin familia, no tiene nada que perder y si mucho que ganar con ese malentendido y,

en lugar de deshacerlo, acepta someterse a una operación de cirugía reconstructiva que la devuelve toda la belleza pérdida de Jessica Cullen.

Ahora, con su nueva identidad, que incluye un marido que la detesta y que esta a punto de presentar la candidatura al Senado,

se vera súbitamente en el centro del torbellino de violentas pasiones eróticas y de mortíferas ambiciones políticas.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Lo más irónico del asunto era que se trataba de un día inmejorable para volar. El cielo del mes de enero aparecía tan limpio y azul que resultaba casi difícil observarlo visibilidad era ilimitada y corría una inofensiva y fresca brisa del norte.

El tráfico del aeropuerto era de moderado a intenso a aquella hora, pero el personal de tierra mantenía los horarios previstos. No había ningún avión esperando el permiso de aterrizaje y sólo un par de aeronaves esperaban su turno para despegar.

Era la mañana de un viernes cualquiera en el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle. La única dificultad para los pasajeros del vuelo 398 de Air America había sido acceder al aeropuerto. Las obras que se llevaban a cabo en la 4° Avenida, la principal autopista situada frente a aquél, produjeron retenciones de casi dos kilómetros. Sin embargo, noventa y siete pasajeros embarcaron a la hora prevista, guardaron el equipaje de mano en los compartimentos superiores, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y se acomodaron en los asientos con libros, revistas y periódicos. Como era habitual, la tripulación llevó a cabo todas las comprobaciones necesarias. Las azafatas bromearon entre ellas mientras preparaban las bandejas con las bebidas y el café que nunca llegarían a servir. Se hizo un último recuento y se permitió el embarque de los ansiosos pasajeros en lista de espera. Se retiró la escalerilla y el avión rodó hacia el final de la pista.

Por los altavoces sonó la simpática voz del comandante informando a los pasajeros de que serían ellos los siguientes en despegar. A continuación, tras explicar que las condiciones meteorológicas en la ciudad de destino, Alaska, eran perfectas, ordenó a la tripulación que se preparase para el despegue.

Ni él ni ninguno de los que estaban a bordo podría haber sospechado jamás que el vuelo 398 estaría en el aire menos de treinta segundos.

-¡Harry! -¿Sí?

-Un avión acaba de estrellarse en el aeropuerto.

- Harry Clearwater levantó la vista -¿Ha chocado?

-Y está en llamas. Una bola de fuego al final de la pista.

El director de sucesos dejó caer sobre su desordenado escritorio los últimos sondeos Nielsen. Moviéndose con admirable agilidad para un hombre de su edad y de su baja condición física, Harry dio la vuelta a la mesa y salió como una bala de su privado cubículo de vidrio, casi llevándose por delante al periodista que le había llevado el comunicado de la sala de redacción.

-¿Despegaba o aterrizaba? -preguntó por encima del hombro. -Sin confirmar.

-¿Sobrevivientes?

-Sin confirmar.

-¿Avión privado o compañía aérea?

-Sin confirmar.

-Eh, ¿estás seguro de que ha habido un accidente?

Un sombrío grupo de periodistas, fotógrafos, secretarias y observadores rodeaban ya la banda de las emisoras de la policía. Harry los apartó a todos a codazos y agarró un control de volumen.

_"Pista. En estos momentos no hay señal alguna de sobrevivientes. Los bomberos del aeropuerto se dirigen a toda velocidad al lugar del suceso. Las llamas y el humo se divisan a gran distancia. Los helicópteros han despegado ya. Las ambulancias están..."_

Empezó a dar órdenes a voz en grito, superando el volumen de la radio, que graznaba ruidosamente.

-Tú. -Señaló al periodista que pocos minutos antes había entrado velozmente en su despacho-. Toma una unidad móvil y sal de aquí a toda pastilla.

El periodista y un cámara se separaron del grupo y salieron corriendo hacia la salida.

-¿Quién ha informado de esto? -quiso saber Harry.

-Fue Jared. Venía en coche a trabajar y se quedó atascado en la 4°.

-¿Sigue allí?

-Sí, informando por el teléfono del coche.

-Dile que se acerque todo lo posible al lugar del accidente y que grabe en vídeo todo lo que pueda hasta que llegue la unidad móvil. Utilizaremos también un helicóptero. Que alguien se ponga al teléfono y busque al piloto. Reuníos con él en el helipuerto.

Escrutó los rostros, buscando a alguien en concreto.

-¿Está Tyler todavía por ahí? -preguntó, refiriéndose al presentador de las noticias matinales.

-Está en el retrete cagando.

-Vete a buscarlo. Dile que vaya a los estudios. Haremos un avance informativo. Quiero declaraciones de algún empleado de la torre de control, de los encargados del aeropuerto, de la compañía aérea, de la policía; algo que podamos emitir antes de que los de la junta de Seguridad nos amordacen. Vamos, Sam. Que alguien llame a Bella a casa. Dile que...

-No puede ser. Se va a Alaska hoy, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Mierda. Me había olvidado. No, espera -añadió Harry, chasqueando los dedos y con mirada esperanzadora-. Puede que todavía esté en el aeropuerto. Si lo está, llegará antes que nadie. Si consigue acceder a la terminal de Air America, podrá cubrir la noticia desde el ángulo del interés humano. Cuando llame, quiero que me lo notifiquéis enseguida.

Ansioso por obtener noticias, se volvió de nuevo a las radios. La adrenalina fluía alocada por su cuerpo. El asunto significaba que no podría disfrutar del fin de semana, suponía horas extras y dolores de cabeza, comidas frías y café pasado; pero Harry estaba en su salsa. No había nada como un buen accidente de aviación para redondear los sucesos de la semana y mejorar los sondeos.

Edward Cullen detuvo su coche delante de la casa. Saludó al capataz del rancho, que estaba saliendo con la camioneta. Un perro cruzado de pastor escocés se acercó corriendo y, de un salto, se le subió a las rodillas.

-Hola, Shep.

Se inclinó y acarició la peluda cabeza del perro, que levantó la vista y contempló a su amo con adoración de héroe.

Cientos de miles de personas miraban a Edward Cullen con el mismo tipo de devoción. Había mucho que admirar en aquel hombre, desde la coronilla de su alborotado cabello cobrizo hasta las puntas de sus viejas botas. Era un auténtico hombre para los hombres y una fantasía de las mujeres.

Pero, por cada ardiente admirador, tenía un enemigo igual de ardiente.

Ordenó a Shep que se quedara en el exterior, entró en el amplio recibidor de la casa y se quitó las gafas de sol. Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en el suelo embaldosado mientras se dirigía a la cocina, desde donde provenía un olor a café recién hecho. Su estómago empezó a recordarle que no había desayunado antes de realizar el temprano viaje a Seattle. Se imaginó comiéndose un bistec, preparado a la perfección; un montón de esponjosos huevos revueltos, y unas cuantas tostadas calientes untadas con mantequilla. El estómago le rugió más agresivamente aún.

Sus padres estaban en la cocina, sentados ante la redonda mesa de roble que llevaba allí desde que Edward tenía uso de razón. Al entrar, su madre se volvió hacia él con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Estaba terriblemente pálida. Carlisle Cullen, su padre, se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó perplejo-. Mirando sus caras se diría que alguien acaba de morir.

Carlisle se estremeció.

-¿No estabas escuchando la radio del coche?

-No. Tenía puesto un Cd. ¿Por qué? -Las primeras punzadas de pánico le sobrecogieron el corazón-. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Su mirada se dirigió al televisor portátil sobre los azulejos del mostrador. Ése era el centro de atención de sus padres cuando él entró en el cuarto.

-Edward -dijo Carlisle, con la voz tomada por la emoción- el Canal Dos acaba de interrumpir la Ruleta de la Fortuna para dar un aMarcoce informativo. Un avión acaba de estrellarse al despegar hace unos minutos en el aeropuerto. -Edward empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, casi inaudible- Sigue sin confirmarse el número de vuelo, pero creen...

Carlisle se detuvo y agitó la cabeza entristecido. En la mesa, Esme se llevaba un húmedo pañuelo de papel a la boca.

-¿El avión de Jessica? -preguntó Edward con voz ronca. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es mi primera adaptación, espero les guste!**

**凸(^_^)凸**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Dejen su comentario o Reviews!**

**Espero leerlas pronto, ya tengo adaptado el 1° capitulo.**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, ¿de acuerdo?**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Clavaba las uñas en la grisácea niebla que la envolvía.

Tenía que existir un claro, se decía intentando tranquilizarse, a pesar de que no consiguiera verlo. Por un instante, pensó que alcanzarlo no valía el esfuerzo, pero algo a su espalda resultaba tan aterrador que la obligaba a seguir adelante.

Se hallaba impregnada de dolor. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia surgía de un bendito olvido para caer en una consciencia acompañada de un dolor tan intenso, tan envolvente que era incapaz de localizarlo. Estaba en todas partes; en su interior, en la superficie. El dolor alcanzaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Luego, justo cuando creía que ya no podía aguantarlo un instante más, se sentía invadida por un cálido entumecimiento, un elixir mágico que corría por sus venas. Poco después, la tan deseada inconsciencia volvía a envolverla de nuevo.

Los momentos de consciencia fueron incrementándose. A pesar de su estado, le llegaban sonidos amortiguados. Tras una gran concentración empezó a identificarlos: el incesante silbido de un respirador, el pitido constante de las máquinas electrónicas, el sonido chirriante de suelas de goma sobre un piso de baldosas, el repiquetear de teléfonos.

En una ocasión en que recobró la consciencia, pudo discernir retazos de una callada conversación en algún lugar cercano a ella.

_-... una suerte increíble... con todo ese combustible que le ha caído encima... quemaduras, pero son en su mayor parte superficiales. -¿Cuánto tiempo... en responder?_

_-... paciencia... un trauma como éste daña más... el cuerpo._

_¿Qué... aspecto cuando... se haya acabado? …cirujano mañana. Él... hablará con usted. -¿Cuándo?_

_-... fuera de peligro... infección. -¿Qué... efectos sobre el feto?_

_-¿Feto? Su mujer no estaba embarazada._

Las palabras no tenían ningún sentido. Caían sobre ella como meteoros lanzados de un vacío oscuro. Quería esquivarlas, porque se inmiscuían en su pacífica inconsciencia. Ansiaba la felicidad de no sentir ni saber absolutamente nada., de modo que desconectó las voces y se hundió de nuevo en las suaves almohadas del olvido.

-¿Señora Cullen? ¿Puede oírme?

Sin darse cuenta contestó, y su herido pecho emitió un suave quejido. Intentó abrir los párpados, pero no pudo lograrlo. Notó que uno de ellos se lo levantaban a la fuerza y un rayo de luz le perforó dolorosamente el cerebro. Finalmente se apagó la odiosa luz.

-Está recuperando el conocimiento. Llame inmediatamente a su marido -dijo la voz incorpórea.

Intentó volver la cabeza en dirección a las palabras, pero le resultó imposible moverse.

-¿Tiene a mano el número de teléfono del hotel?

-Sí, doctor. El señor Cullen nos lo dio a todos por si recuperaba el conocimiento durante su ausencia.

Se evaporaron los rezagados zarcillos de la neblina gris. Palabras que anteriormente era incapaz de descifrar formaban ahora definiciones reconocibles en el cerebro. Comprendía las palabras y, sin embargo, no tenían ningún sentido.

-Sé que se siente extremadamente incómoda, señora Cullen. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para aliviarla. No podrá hablar, de modo que no lo intente. Relájese. Su familia llegará enseguida.

El pulso rápido le retumbaba en la cabeza. Quería respirar, pero no podía. Una máquina lo hacía por ella; a través de un tubo conectado a su boca, le bombeaban aire directamente a los pulmones.

A modo de experimento intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos. Consiguió abrir uno parcialmente y, por la rendija, pudo discernir una luz borrosa. Le hacía daño enfocar, pero se concentró en la tarea hasta que ciertas siluetas indistintas empezaron a cobrar forma.

Sí, se encontraba en un hospital. Eso lo había comprendido. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Tenía algo que ver con la pesadilla que había dejado atrás en la niebla. No quería recordarlo, de modo que lo olvidó y se puso a pensar en el presente.

Estaba inmovilizada. No podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas por mucho que lo intentara. Tampoco la cabeza. Se sentía como encerrada en un capullo rígido. La parálisis la aterrorizó. ¿Sería permanente?

El corazón empezó a latirle con furia. Casi inmediatamente una presencia se materializó a su lado.

-Señora Cullen, no tiene nada que temer. Se pondrá bien.

-Tiene el pulso demasiado rápido -comentó una segunda presencia desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Creo que simplemente tiene miedo. -Pudo reconocer la primera voz-. Está desorientada; no tiene ni idea de lo que es todo esto.

Una silueta vestida de blanco se inclinó sobre ella.

-Todo irá bien. Hemos llamado al señor Cullen y está en camino. Se alegrará de verlo, ¿verdad? Está muy contento de que usted haya recuperado el conocimiento.

-Pobre. ¿Te imaginas despertarte y tener que enfrentarte a algo así?

-No puedo imaginarme lo que se debe sentir al sobrevivir a un accidente de avión.

Un chillido mudo le resonó con fuerza en el cerebro. ¡Se acordaba!

Sonidos metálicos. Gente gritando. Humo, denso y negro. A continuación, llamas y terror absoluto.

De un modo automático había llevado a cabo las instrucciones de emergencia repetidas por cientos de azafatas en otros tantos vuelos. Una vez hubo sorteado el fuselaje en llamas, empezó a correr ciegamente a través de un mundo bañado en sangre roja y humo negro. A pesar de que la carrera le resultaba agonizante, lo hizo agarrando...

¿Agarrando qué? Recordaba que era algo importante, algo que tenía que salvar.

Recordaba haber caído. Mientras caía echó lo que entonces creyó ser su última mirada al mundo. Ni siquiera sintió dolor al chocar contra el duro suelo. Para entonces se encontraba envuelta ya en la inconsciencia que hasta el momento la había protegido de la angustia de recordar.

-¡Doctor! -¿Qué ocurre? -Se le ha disparado el pulso.

-De acuerdo, vamos a bajárselo un poco. Señora Cullen -dijo el doctor imperativamente-, tranquilícese. Todo irá bien. No tiene que preocuparse por nada.

-Doctor, acaba de llegar el señor Cullen.

-Dígale que espere fuera hasta que la hayamos estabilizado. -¿Qué ocurre?

La nueva voz parecía llegar- desde una distancia de varios kilómetros, aunque el tono era autoritario.

-Señor Cullen, por favor, espere...

-¿Jessica?

De pronto ella fue consciente de su presencia. Estaba muy cerca, inclinado sobre la cama; y habló con tono tranquilizador: -Te pondrás bien. Ya sé que estás asustada y preocupada, pero te pondrás bien. Y Nessie también, gracias a Dios. Tiene algunos huesos rotos y quemaduras superficiales en los brazos. Mamá está en el hospital con ella. Se pondrá bien. ¿Me oyes, Jessica? Tú y Nessie han sobrevivido, y eso es lo que importa ahora.

Una fuerte luz fluorescente resplandecía directamente detrás de la cabeza del hombre, de modo que sus rasgos quedaban desdibujados; pero pudo discernir suficientes elementos para hacerse una vaga idea del aspecto que tenía. Se aferró a cada una de esas reconfortantes palabras y, porque estaban pronunciadas con tanta convicción, se las creyó.

Levantó la mano o, mejor dicho, lo intentó. Él debió de intuir su silenciosa petición de contacto humano porque colocó la mano ligeramente sobre su hombro.

Como consecuencia del contacto, su ansiedad empezó a disiparse, o quizá se debiera al fuerte sedante que le habían inyectado. Se dejó engañar, sintiéndose de alguna manera más segura al tener a aquel desconocido de voz potente a su lado, a su alcance.

-Se está durmiendo. Puede marcharse ya, señor Cullen.

- Me quedo.

Ella cerró el ojo, haciendo desaparecer la desdibujada silueta. La droga era seductora. La mecía suavemente, como un pequeño barco al viraje en una bahía segura.

¿Y quién sería Nessie?, se preguntó.

¿Se suponía que ella debía conocer a este hombre que la llamaba Jessica?

¿Y por qué todo el mundo la llamaba continuamente señora Cullen?

¿Pensaban que estaba casada con él? Estaban equivocados, por supuesto. No lo conocía de nada.

El hombre seguía allí cuando se despertó de nuevo. Por lo que sabía ella, podrían haber transcurrido minutos, horas o días. Dado que el tiempo no tenía ninguna relevancia en una unidad de cuidados intensivos, su desorientación había ido en aumento.

En el momento en que abrió el ojo, él se inclinó y dijo: -¡Hola!

Resultaba enervante no poder verlo con claridad. Sólo conseguía abrir un ojo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza totalmente vendada, ésa era la causa de su inmovilidad. Tal como le avisó el médico, no podía hablar. La parte inferior de la cara parecía haberse solidificado.

-¿Me entiendes, Jessica? ¿Sabes dónde estás? Parpadea si me entiendes.

Parpadeó.

-¿Recuerdas haber embarcado en el avión, Fue anteayer. Nessie y tú iban de compras un par de días a Alaska. ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

Intentó desesperadamente transmitirle que ella ni se llamaba Jessica ni sabía quién era Nessie, pero parpadeó a modo de respuesta a la pregunta acerca del accidente.

-Sólo hubo catorce sobrevivientes.

No se percató de que le salían lágrimas del ojo hasta que él utilizó un pañuelo de papel para secárselas. El tacto era suave para un hombre con manos de aspecto tan fuerte.

-De alguna manera, Dios sabe cómo, pudiste escapar del aparato en llamas con Nessie. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

No parpadeó.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia. Fuera como fuese, le salvaste la vida. Está preocupada y asustada, claro. Me temo que sus heridas son más emocionales que físicas y, por lo tanto, más difíciles de tratar. Ya le han escayolado el brazo roto. No tiene ninguna lesión grave. Ni siquiera necesitará un injerto de piel para las quemaduras. -La miró de forma penetrante-. Tú la protegiste con tu propio cuerpo.

No comprendió esa mirada, pero era casi como si aquel hombre dudara de los hechos tal como los conocía. Fue él quien apartó la vista para continuar con su explicación.

-La Junta de Seguridad en el Transporte está investigando. Han encontrado la caja negra. Todo parecía normal y, entonces, explotó uno de los motores. Eso hizo que se incendiara el carburante. El avión se convirtió en una bola de fuego. Pero, antes de que el fuselaje estuviera completamente en llamas, conseguiste salir por una puerta. de emergencia hasta el ala, y, te llevaste a Nessie contigo. Uno de los otros sobrevivientes dice que te vio forcejeando para desabrocharle el cinturón. Asegura que los tres llegaron hasta la salida de emergencia a través del humo. Tu rostro estaba ya cubierto de sangre, de modo que te debiste de herir al hacer impacto el avión.

No recordaba ninguno de esos detalles. Todo lo que le venía a la mente era el terror de pensar que iba a morir sofocada por inhalación de humos, si no moría achicharrada. El hombre la alababa por su valentía durante el desastre, cuando su único mérito fue reaccionar como cualquier otro ser humano, utilizando el instinto de supervivencia.

Quizá los recuerdos de la tragedia irían apareciendo gradualmente. Quizá eso no ocurriría nunca. No estaba segura de querer recordar. Revivir aquellos terribles minutos posteriores al accidente sería como volver a pasar por el infierno.

Si sólo sobrevivieron catorce pasajeros, entonces murieron un montón. El hecho de haber salido con vida la dejaba perpleja. Por puro azar del destino había sobrevivido, y nunca llegaría a saber por qué.

Se le nubló la vista y de nuevo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. -Sin mediar palabra, él volvió a secarle el ojo abierto. -Te hicieron la prueba de gases en la sangre y decidieron aplicarte respiración asistida. Sufres una pequeña conmoción cerebral, pero nada serio. Y te rompiste la tibia derecha al saltar del ala del avión. Tienes las manos vendadas a causa de las quemaduras. De todas formas, has de agradecerle a Dios que todas tus heridas, a excepción de la inhalación de humo, sean externas. Ya sé que estás preocupada por tu cara -añadió con cierta intranquilidad-. No te voy a mentir, Jessica. Ya sé que no quieres que lo haga.

Ella parpadeó. Él hizo una pausa, mirándola con inquietud. -Tu rostro resultó seriamente dañado. He contratado al mejor especialista en cirugía plástica de todo el Estado. Se dedica a la cirugía reconstructiva de víctimas de accidentes como el tuyo.

Su ojo parpadeó furiosamente, no por asentimiento, sino por la angustia. Se imponía su vanidad femenina, a pesar de encontrarse postrada en una unidad de cuidados intensivos, agradeciendo el hecho de estar viva. Quería saber hasta qué punto había quedado desfigurado su rostro. Lo de cirugía reconstructiva parecía un mal presagio.

Te rompiste la nariz y te fracturaste un pómulo. El otro pómulo quedó pulverizado. Por eso llevas un ojo vendado, no tiene dónde apoyarse.

Emitió un pequeño sonido de puro terror.

-No, no has perdido el ojo. Eso es una suerte. Hay también una fractura de maxilar. Pero este cirujano podrá reconstruirlo todo. Te volverá a crecer el pelo y te harán una implantación dental que parecerán tus propios dientes.

No tenía ni dentadura ni cabello.

-Le hemos dado fotografías tuyas, fotos recientes tomadas desde todos los ángulos. Para reconstruir tus rasgos a la perfección. Las quemaduras de la cara afectaron sólo las capas superficiales de la epidermis, de modo que no necesitarás injertos. Cuando te caiga la piel, será como quitarse diez años de encima, ha dicho el médico. Supongo que eso te alegrará.

Las sutiles inflexiones del discurso le pasaron casi desapercibidas, y se concentró en cambio en las palabras claves. El mensaje que recibía con toda claridad era que, bajo todos aquellos vendajes, parecía un monstruo.

La invadió el pánico. El hombre se debió de dar cuenta, porque de nuevo le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Jessica, no he querido explicarte todo esto para alarmarte. Sé que es un tema que te preocupa. Pensé que sería mejor ser franco y honesto a fin de que pudieras prepararte mentalmente para los sufrimientos que te esperan. No será fácil, pero toda la familia te apoya al cien por cien. -Hizo una pausa y bajó el tono de voz-: De momento dejaré de lado todas mis consideraciones personales y voy a concentrarme en tu recuperación. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que estés completamente satisfecha de los resultados del cirujano. Te lo prometo. Te lo debo por haber salvado la vida de Nessie.

Intentó hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero le resultó imposible. No podía moverse. Y esforzarse en hablar con el tubo en la garganta le producía un dolor terrible en el esófago, químicamente abrasado.

Su frustración fue en aumento hasta que entró una enfermera y le ordenó al hombre que se marchara. Cuando le retiró la mano del hombro, se sintió perdida y sola.

La enfermera le administró una dosis de narcótico. Lo sintió extenderse por sus venas e intentó combatir los efectos anestésicos pero resultó ser más fuerte que ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir.

-Jessica, ¿puedes oírme?

Al despertar, gimió lastimeramente. La medicación le hacía sentirse pesada e insensible, como si las únicas células vivientes de todo su cuerpo residieran en el cerebro y el resto del cuerpo estuviera muerto.

-¿Jessica? -susurró la voz, muy cerca de su oreja vendada. No era el hombre llamado Cullen; hubiera reconocido la voz. No recordaba si él se había marchado. No sabía quién le hablaba ahora. Quería apartarse de esa voz: No era tranquilizante como la del señor Cullen.

-Todavía estás en muy malas condiciones y puede que aún estires la pata. Pero, si te parece que vas a morir, no hagas ninguna confesión de última hora, ni siquiera aunque puedas hacerla.

Se preguntó si estaría soñando. Asustada, abrió el ojo. Como de costumbre, la habitación estaba bien iluminada. La mascarilla de oxígeno siseaba rítmicamente. La persona que le hablaba permanecía fuera de su visión periférica. Sentía su presencia, pero no podía verla.

-Seguimos en esto juntos, los dos. Y tú estás demasiado metida como para salirte ahora, o sea que será mejor que ni lo consideres.

Intentó en vano aclararse las ideas y no desorientarse. La persona seguía siendo sólo una presencia informe e indistinguible, una voz incorpórea y siniestra.

-Edward no vivirá para ocupar el cargo. Este accidente de avión ha sido un inconveniente, pero podemos aprovecharnos de la situación si a ti no te entra el pánico. ¿Me oyes? Si sales de ésta, seguiremos donde lo dejamos. Nunca habrá un senador Edward Cullen. Morirá antes.

Cerró el ojo con fuerza en un intento de hacer desaparecer el pánico que la estaba invadiendo.

-Sé que puedes oírme, Jessica. No finjas.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrir el ojo y miró hacia atrás tanto como pudo. Seguía sin ver a nadie, pero tuvo la sensación de que el visitante se había marchado.

Pasaron varios segundos más, medidos por el enervante ciclo del respirador. Flotaba entre el sueño y la lucidez, intentando con valentía evitar los efectos de las drogas, el pánico y la desorientación inherente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Poco después llegó una enfermera, comprobó el suero y le tomó la presión. Se comportó de forma rutinaria. Seguro que si hubiese alguien en la habitación o hubiera estado alguien recientemente, la enfermera habría hecho algún comentario. Satisfecha con el estado de la paciente, se marchó.

Para cuando volvió a dormirse, había llegado a convencerse a sí misma de que se trataba tan sólo de una pesadilla.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Dejen su comentario o Reviews!**

**Agradezco a quienes me leen enormemente, eh contestado todos los Review, pero de verdad me han hecho tan feliz con esta adaptación que no podia dejar de agradecerles nuevamente!**

******凸(^_^)凸**

**Espero leerlas pronto, ya tengo adaptado el 2° capitulo.**

**No tengo un dia determinado para actualizar, así que**

**actualizo si alguien me lee, ¿De acuerdo?**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Edward Cullen, de pie delante de la ventana de su habitación del hotel, observaba el tráfico que se desplazaba por la autopista. Las luces de los intermitentes y de los faros se reflejaban sobre la calzada mojada, dejando huellas acuosas de colores rojo y blanco.

Cuando oyó la puerta que se abría a su espalda se volvió, apoyándose en los talones de las botas, y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano.

-Te llamé a la habitación hace unos minutos -dijo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tomándome una cerveza en el bar. Los Spurs juegan contra los Lakers.

-Me había olvidado. ¿Quién gana?

El ceño burlón de su hermano le indicó la estupidez de la pregunta.

-¿No ha vuelto todavía papá?

Edward negó con la cabeza, dejó caer la cortina y se apartó de la ventana.

-Estoy muerto de hambre -dijo Emmett- ¿Tienes hambre tú?

-Supongo que sí. No había pensado en eso.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se frotó los ojos.

-No les harás ningún bien a Jessica ni a Nessie si no te cuidas, Edward. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Ya sé que lo dices en serio -contestó Edward, bajando los brazos y dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor- Eres todo sinceridad y tienes poco tacto. Por eso yo soy político y tú no.

-Político es una palabra fea, ¿no te acuerdas? Jasper te enseñó a no usarla.

-¿Ni siquiera entre amigos y en familia?

-Puede convertirse en una mala costumbre. Es mejor que ni siquiera la pronuncies.

-Vaya, ¿no descansas nunca? -Sólo intento ayudar.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado por su arrebato de mal genio.

-Perdona. -Jugueteó con el mando a distancia del televisor, pasando silenciosamente de canal en canal- Le dije a Jessica lo de la cara.

-¿Ah, sí?

Emmett Cullen se colocó al borde de la cama, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas. A diferencia de su hermano, iba con pantalones de traje, camisa blanca de vestir y corbata. De todos modos, a esas horas estaba todo arrugado. La camisa listonada había perdido su rigidez, llevaba flojo el nudo de la corbata e iba arremangado. Los pantalones los tenía arrugados porque se había pasado la mayor parte del día sentado.

-¿Cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijiste?

-¿Y yo qué demonios sé? -murmuró Edward- No se ve nada más que su ojo derecho. Le saltaban las lágrimas, de forma que sí sé que estaba llorando. Conociéndola, sabiendo lo vanidosa que es, supongo que está histérica bajo todas esas vendas. Si pudiera moverse, seguramente estaría corriendo arriba y abajo por los pasillos del hospital y pegando gritos. ¿No harías tú lo mismo?

Emmett se quedó cabizbajo, estudiándose las manos como si intentara imaginarse lo que sería tenerlas quemadas y vendadas. -¿Crees que recuerda el accidente?

-Dio a entender que sí, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto recuerda. No le conté todos los escabrosos detalles y sólo le dije que ella, Nessie y otras doce personas habían sobrevivido.

-Han dicho esta noche en las noticias que todavía están intentando cazar trozos carbonizados de cuerpos para poder identificarlos.

Edward había leído los artículos de los periódicos. Según el informe, se trataba de una escena dantesca. Hollywood no hubiera podido crear una película más espantosa y horrenda que la realidad a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse el forense y su ejército de ayudantes.

Cada vez que Edward recordaba que Jessica y Nessie podrían haber estado entre las víctimas, se le revolvía el estómago. Por las noches no podía dormir pensando en ello. Cada persona tenía una historia, una razón para viajar en ese vuelo en particular. Cada una de las necrologías resultaba conmovedora.

En su imaginación, Edward agregaba los nombres de Jessica y de Nessie a la lista de víctimas: "_La esposa y la hija de tres años del candidato al Senado Edward Cullen se encontraban entre las víctimas mortales del vuelo 398."_

Pero el destino había decidido que fuera de otro modo. No perecieron. Gracias a la sorprendente valentía de Jessica, consiguieron salir vivas.

-Dios mío, está lloviendo a mares ahí fuera -retumbó a la vez que rompía el silencio la voz de Carlisle al entrar.

Sostenía una cuadrada caja de pizza sobre el hombro mientras con la otra mano sacudía un paraguas empapado.

-Estamos hambrientos -dijo Emmett.

-Regresé cuanto antes.

-Huele estupendo, papá. ¿Qué querrás beber? -preguntó Edward, mientras se acercaba a un pequeño frigorífico que su madre había llenado la primera noche de su estancia allí. -¿Cerveza, o algo sin alcohol?

-¿Con pizza? Cerveza.

-¿Emmett?

-Cerveza.

-¿Qué tal las cosas en el hospital?

-Le ha contado a Jessica lo de sus heridas -contestó Emmett antes de que Edward tuviera oportunidad de responder.

-¿Sí? -Carlisle se acercó un trozo de humeante pizza a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Con la boca llena, murmuró- ¿Estás seguro de que era una buena idea?

-No. Pero, si yo estuviera en su lugar, querría saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. ¿Tú no?

-Supongo -admitió Carlisle, y sorbió un poco de la cerveza que Edward le había servido-. ¿Cómo estaba tu madre cuando te marchaste?

-Exhausta. Le rogué que regresara al hotel y que me dejara quedarme con Nessie esta noche, pero contestó que ya había entrado en la rutina y que, por el bien de Nessie, no quería romperla ahora.

-Eso fue lo que te dijo, -comentó Carlisle- pero seguramente, después de echarte un vistazo a ti, decidió que eras tú el que necesitaba dormir. Tú eres el que está agotado.

-Eso es lo que le he dicho yo -secundó Emmett.

Edward intentó poner un poco de humor en sus palabras. -Bueno, quizá la pizza me ayude a revivir.

-No hagas oídos sordos a nuestros consejos, Edward -le aconsejó Carlisle con severidad-. No puedes permitir que se deteriore tu salud.

-No tengo ninguna intención de que eso ocurra. -Les dedicó un brindis con la copa, bebió de ella y agregó-: Ahora que Jessica ha recuperado el conocimiento y sabe lo que le espera, descansare mejor.

-Va a ser una época dura. Para todos -sentenció su hermano.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas mencionado, Emmett. -Edward se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y mentalmente se dio ánimos. Estaba a punto de poner a prueba el temple de su padre y de su hermano-. Quizá debería de esperar otros seis años para presentarme a las elecciones.

Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio alrededor de la mesa y, a continuación, Carlisle y Emmett se pusieron a hablar simultáneamente, cada uno de ellos intentando hacerse oír por encima del otro.

-No puedes tomar una decisión así hasta que veas cómo va la operación.

-¿Y qué pasa con todas las horas que ya hemos invertido?

-Demasiadas personas dependen de ti.

-Ni se te ocurra abandonar ahora, hermanito. Estas son las elecciones que tienes que ganar.

Edward levantó la mano para pedir silencio.

-Ya saben cuánto lo deseo. ¡Dios, lo único que he querido ser en la vida es ser legislador! Pero no puedo sacrificar el bienestar de mi familia por nada, ni siquiera por mi carrera política.

-Jessica no se merece tales consideraciones.

Los astutos ojos grises de Edward se posaron sobre los de su hermano.

-Es mi mujer.

Se produjo otro silencio tenso. Tras aclararse la garganta, Carlisle dijo:

-Claro que debes estar con Jessica todo lo posible durante el tiempo que dure su sufrimiento. Es admirable que pienses primero en ella y después en tu carrera política. Ya me esperaba este tipo de reacción por tu parte. -Para subrayar el siguiente comentario, se inclinó sobre los trozos de pizza que ocupaban la pequeña mesa redonda-. Pero recuerda los ánimos que te daba Jessica para que siguieras en la carrera. Creo que se sentiría muy desilusionada si te retiraras de las elecciones por culpa suya. Terriblemente desilusionada -recalcó, golpeando el espacio de mesa entre ellos con su dedo índice-. Y, mirándolo desde un punto de vista frío Y cínico -continuó-, este desafortunado accidente podría utilizarse en beneficio nuestro. Generará gran publicidad.

Asqueado por la observación, Edward lanzó su servilleta arrugada y se levantó de la silla. Durante unos segundos se paseó de un lado al otro de la habitación. -¿Te has puesto de acuerdo con Jas... sobre esto? Porque él me dijo prácticamente lo mismo cuando lo llamé para discutir el tema.

-Es tu director de campaña. -Emmett se había quedado mudo y pálido al pensar que su hermano podía abandonar la carrera antes de que tan siquiera empezara-. Se le paga para que te dé buenos consejos.

-Para darme la tabarra, querrás decir.

-Jasper quiere que Edward Cullen se convierta en senador de los Estados Unidos, al igual que todos nosotros, y su deseo no tiene nada que ver con el sueldo que se le paga. -Sonriendo ampliamente Carlisle se puso en pie y le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda-. Te presentarás a las elecciones de noviembre. Jessica sería la primera en pedirte que lo hicieras.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Edward, con serenidad-. Sabía que me prestarían su apoyo incondicional. Las exigencias que se me van a hacer en los próximos meses es todo lo que podré soportar, y algunas de ellas...

-Tienes nuestro apoyo, Edward -interrumpió Carlisle con firmeza.

-¿Me brindarían su paciencia y comprensión cuando no pueda estar en dos sitios a la vez? -Les dirigió una mirada inquisidora a los dos-. Haré lo que pueda por no sacrificar una responsabilidad por otra, pero soy sólo una persona.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos -le aseguró Carlisle.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho Jasper? -preguntó Emmett, aliviado de que la crisis hubiera pasado.

-Se ha ofrecido a meter cuestionarios en sobres para mandarlos a finales de esta semana.

-¿Y qué pasa con los actos públicos? ¿Ha preparado alguno más?

-Un pequeño discurso en un instituto del valle. Le dije que lo cancelara.

-¿Por qué?

-Los chicos de instituto no votan -argumentó Edward razonablemente.

-Pero sus padres sí. Y necesitamos que esos mexicanos del valle se pongan de nuestro lado.

-Ya lo están.

-No des nada por sentado.

-No lo hago -replicó Edward-, pero éste es uno de esos casos en los que tengo que sopesar mis prioridades. Jessica y Nessie Marco a necesitar que les dedique mucho tiempo. Tendré que seleccionar con más cuidado adónde quiero ir y cuándo. Cada discurso tendrá que ser de gran importancia, y no creo que un auditorio de estudiantes de instituto sea tan relevante.

-Seguramente tienes razón – intervino Carlisle diplomáticamente.

Edward era consciente de que su padre intentaba complacerlo, pero no le importaba. Estaba cansado, preocupado y quería meterse en la cama para, por lo menos, intentar dormir. Con el mayor tacto posible, se lo comunicó a su padre y a su hermano.

Mientras los acompañaba a la puerta, Emmett se volvió y le dio un torpe abrazo.

-Siento haberme puesto pesado esta noche. Ya sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Si no lo hicieras, engordaría y me volvería un perezoso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dependo de ti.

Le dirigió la seductora sonrisa que debía aparecer en todos los carteles de su campaña.

-Si les parece bien a todos, creo que regresaré a casa mañana por la mañana -anunció Emmett-. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de aquello y comprobar que todo marcha correctamente.

-¿Cómo va todo allí?

-Bien.

-Eso no es lo que me pareció a mí la última vez que estuve. Hacía días que no se sabía nada de tu hija Alice, y tu mujer..., bueno, ya sabes en qué estado se encontraba. -Apuntó con el dedo índice a su hijo mayor-. Las cosas llegan a una mala situación cuando un hombre pierde el control de su familia. -Miró a Edward-. Y, para el caso, lo mismo pasa contigo. Los dos habéis dejado que vuestras esposas hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. -Se dirigió de nuevo a Emmett- Tendrías que buscar ayuda para Rosalie antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Quizá después de las elecciones -farfulló. Miró a su hermano añadió- Sólo estaré a una hora de coche si me necesitas.

-Gracias, Emmett. Te iré llamando según los acontecimientos. -Te insinuó el médico algo de cuándo llevarían a cabo la operación?

-No hasta que no desaparezca el riesgo de infección. La inhalación de humo le ha dañado los pulmones, de modo que quizá tenga que esperar dos semanas incluso. Para él es un verdadero dilema, porque, si espera demasiado, los huesos de la cara empezarán a soldarse en el lugar en el que están.

-¡Dios mío! -murmuró Emmett a continuación, en un tono falsamente alegre, agregó- Bueno, dale recuerdos. También de Rosalie y de Alice.

-Lo haré.

Emmett recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Carlisle se quedó unos momentos.

-Hablé con Esme esta mañana. Mientras Nessie dormía, se acercó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Dice que Jessica está hecha un verdadero cuadro.

Edward encogió un poco los hombros.

-Así es. Espero por todos los santos que el cirujano sepa lo que está haciendo.

Carlisle posó una mano sobre el brazo de su hijo, en un silencioso gesto de tranquilidad. Durante un momento, Edward cubrió la mano de su padre con la suya propia.

-El doctor Sawyer, el cirujano, ejecutó hoy la videocámara. Dibujó electrónicamente el rostro de Jessica en un monitor, utilizando las fotografías que le dimos. Fue extraordinario.

-¿Y cree que será capaz de reproducir esa imagen mediante la cirugía?

-Eso es lo que afirma. Me dijo que podría haber algunas pequeñas diferencias, pero que la mayoría de ellas la favorecerán. -Emitió un breve sonido sarcástico-. Eso le gustará a ella.

-Antes de que acabe todo esto, pensará seguramente que todas las norteamericanas deberían ser igual de afortunadas -bromeó Carlisle, con su optimismo característico.

Pero Edward estaba pensando en aquel único ojo, inyectado de sangre e hinchado, pero que a pesar de todo seguía siendo de color castaño oscuro y lo miraba con terror. Se preguntó si tendría miedo de morir; o de vivir sin el atractivo rostro que había utilizado con gran provecho.

Carlisle se despidió y se retiró a su habitación. Sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, Edward apagó el televisor y las luces, se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

Destellos de luz atravesaron las cortinas, iluminando momentáneamente la habitación. Se oyó el retumbar de truenos cerca del edificio, que hicieron temblar los vidrios. Con la mirada dura y resuelta, Edward se quedó mirando las siluetas iluminadas.

Ni siquiera se habían dado un beso de despedida.

A causa de su reciente y violenta discusión se respiraba una gran tensión aquella mañana. Jessica estaba ansiosa por pasar unos días de compras en Alaska, pero llegaron al aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente para tomar un café en el restaurante.

Accidentalmente, Nessie se tiró encima un poco de zumo de naranja. Como siempre, Jessica reaccionó histéricamente. Cuando salieron de la cafetería frotó la mancha del vestido y riñó a la niña por ser tan poco cuidadosa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Jessica, ni siquiera se ve la mancha! -le dijo Edward.

-Yo sí que la veo.

-Pues no la mires.

Ella le dirigió una de esas miradas de «muérete» que a él ya no lo afectaban. El transportó a Nessie en brazos hasta la puerta de embarque, hablando con ella de todas las cosas divertidas que iba a ver y a hacer en Alaska. Al llegar, se arrodilló y la abrazó.

-Diviértete, cariño. ¿Me traerás un regalo?

-¿Puedo, mamá?

-Claro -contestó Jessica distraídamente.

-Claro -repitió Nessie, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Me gustará mucho -aseguró él y se inclinó para darle un último abrazo.

Se incorporó y le preguntó a Jessica que si quería que esperara hasta que saliera el avión. Ella contestó. -No hay razón alguna para que esperes.

Decidió no discutir más y se limitó a asegurarse de que llevaban todo el equipaje de mano.

-Bueno, nos veremos el martes.

-No llegues tarde a recogernos -le dijo Jessica, mientras se dirigía con Nessie hacia la entrada, donde una azafata esperaba para recoger las tarjetas de embarque. Justo antes de adentrarse en el pasillo, Nessie se volvió para despedirse. Jessica ni siquiera se había girado. Segura y confiada en sí misma, siguió adelante con paso decidido.

Quizá fuera ésa la razón por la que aquel ojo estaba ahora tan lleno de ansiedad. La confianza que tenía en sí misma se basaba en la belleza, y ésta le había sido arrebatada por el destino. Odiaba la fealdad. Sus lágrimas quizá no eran por quienes fallecieron en el accidente, como pensó él en un principio. Quizás eran de autocompasión. Quizás incluso hubiera deseado morir en vez de quedar desfigurada, aunque sólo fuera temporalmente.

Conociendo a Jessica, no le sorprendería en absoluto.

En la jerarquía de ayudantes del forense del condado de Seattle, Biers se encontraba en el último eslabón. Por esa razón comprobó y volvió a comprobar la información antes de abordar a su supervisor más inmediato y comentarle los extraños hallazgos. -¿Tiene un minuto?

Un hombre agotado N, malhumorado, con un delantal y guantes de goma, lo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿En qué andas pensando, en un partido de golf?

-No, en esto.

-¿Qué es?

El supervisor volvió a trabajar sobre un montón de materia carbonizada, que con anterioridad había sido un cuerpo humano. -La ficha dental de Isabella Swan -dijo Biers-. Víctima número ochenta y siete.

-Ya está identificada y se le ha hecho la autopsia. -Consultó el diagrama colgado de la pared, sólo para asegurarse. Una raya roja tachaba el nombre-. Efectivamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No tenía parientes vivos. Un amigo de la familia la identificó esta tarde.

-Pero estos informes...

-Mira, muchacho -dijo el supervisor, con aspereza-, tengo cuerpos sin cabezas, sin manos ni brazos, sin pies ni piernas. Y es responsabilidad mía acabar con todo esta noche. De modo que, si alguien ha sido ya identificado, se le ha hecho la autopsia y está metido en la caja, no me molestes con más informes, ¿de acuerdo?

Biers metió las radiografías de nuevo en el sobre en el que habían llegado y lo arrojó a una papelera.

-De acuerdo. Muy bien. Y, mientras tanto, ¡que te den por culo!

-Claro, claro, cuando tú quieras. En cuanto identifique a todos estos fiambres.

Biers se encogió de hombros. No le pagaban para hacer de Dick Tracy. Si a nadie le importaba un comino la misteriosa irregularidad, ¿por qué iba a preocuparse él? Volvió a su trabajo, que consistía en emparejar las fichas dentales con los cadáveres por identificar.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

El tiempo también parecía estar de luto.

Llovió el día del entierro de Isabella Swan. La noche anterior, las tormentas habían inundado todo el campo de Texas. Esa mañana lo único que quedaba era una desagradable y fría lluvia gris.

Con la cabeza descubierta, insensible a las inclemencias del tiempo, Harry Clearwater permanecía de pie al lado del ataúd. Había insistido en un ramo de rosas amarillas, sabiendo que fueron sus preferidas. Intensas y extravagantes, parecían burlarse de la muerte, lo que resultaba reconfortante.

Las lágrimas empapaban sus rubicundas mejillas. La nariz, gruesa y plagada de venillas, la tenía más roja que de costumbre, aunque no había estado bebiendo mucho últimamente. Bella solía ponerse pesada con el tema, le decía que una cantidad excesiva de alcohol no le iba bien ni al hígado ni a la tensión arterial ni a su cada vez más prominente barriga.

Se ponía pesada también con Marco Volturi por sus abusos químicos, pero él sí se había presentado algo piripi en el entierro, gracias al whisky barato que consumía y al porro que se había fumado yendo hacia la capilla. La corbata pasada de moda que rodeaba el cuello de su camisa era una concesión a la solemnidad del momento y daba fe al hecho de que su estima por Isabella iba un poco más allá de la que sostenía por el resto de la humanidad.

Otras personas tenían de Marco Volturi más o menos la misma opinión que él tenía de ellos. Bella era una de las pocas que podía soportarlo. Cuando el periodista, asignado a cubrir la historia de la trágica muerte para las noticias de KTEX, le pidió a Marco que grabara él el vídeo, el operador lo miró con odio, lo apuntó con el dedo y salió de la redacción sin decir ni una palabra. Esta grosera forma de expresarse era típica de él, y sólo una de las muchas razones que lo alejaban de la raza humana.

Al finalizar la breve ceremonia, los asistentes al entierro se dirigieron por el sendero de gravilla hasta los coches aparcados en la calzada, dejando solos a Harry y a Marco delante de la tumba. A una distancia discreta, los empleados del cementerio esperaban para terminar su trabajo y poder retirarse al edificio, donde estarían a salvo de las inclemencias del tiempo.

Marco tenía cuarenta y pico años y era delgado como un palillo. Su barriga era cóncava y sus hombros huesudos se encorvaban pronunciadamente. La fina cabellera caía recta, llegando casi hasta los hombros y enmarcando un delgado y estrecho rostro. Era un hippie envejecido que no había evolucionado desde los años sesenta. Por contraste, Harry era bajito y robusto. Mientras que Marco daba la impresión de que volaría si se produjera una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Harry parecía poder permanecer erguido con los pies sólidamente plantados en el suelo. A pesar de lo diferentes que eran físicamente, aquel día la postura y la triste expresión de uno eran un reflejo de las del otro. No obstante, de los dos era Harry quien más sufría.

En un extraño acto de compasión, Marco posó su delgada y pálida mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Vamos. Cogeremos una buena mierda.

Harry asintió distraídamente. Dio un paso adelante, cortó uno de los capullos amarillos del ramo, se volvió y dejó a Marco que lo precediera al salir del refugio provisional. Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cara y su abrigo, pero eso no le obligó a acelerar su imperturbable paso.

-Yo... he venido en la limusina -dijo, como si acabara de recordarlo al llegar al coche.

-¿Quieres utilizarla para volver?

Harry miró a la furgoneta abollada de Marco. -Iré contigo.

Despidió al chófer de la funeraria con un gesto de la mano y se metió en la furgoneta. El interior estaba en peores condiciones que el exterior. La tapicería rasgada se encontraba cubierta con una andrajosa toalla de playa, y la tela rojiza que cubría el resto del coche olía a humo rancio de cigarrillos de marihuana.

Marco se colocó detrás del volante y puso en marcha el motor. Mientras el vehículo se calentaba trabajosamente, encendió un cigarrillo con sus dedos largos y manchados de nicotina y se lo pasó a Harry.

-No, gracias.

Tras unos segundos de reconsideración, tomó el cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente. Bella había conseguido que dejara de fumar. Llevaba meses sin hacerlo. El humo del tabaco le produjo un picor en la boca y en la garganta.

-Dios, qué bueno -comentó, y volvió a dar otra calada. -¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Marco, a la vez que se encendía un cigarrillo.

-A cualquier sitio donde no nos conozcan. Es probable que acabe montando un número.

-A mí me conocen en todas partes.

Lo que no dijo fue que él a menudo montaba un número y que, en los lugares que frecuentaba, no tenía importancia. Metió la primera, consiguiendo que chirriaran todas las marchas.

Pocos minutos después, Marco hacía entrar a Harry por una acolchada puerta de vinilo rojo de un local situado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Nos van a atracar aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-Al entrar te registran por si llevas armas de fuego.

-Y, si no tienes una, te la dan -contestó Harry, siguiendo el viejo chiste.

El ambiente era lóbrego. Los asientos que ocuparon estaban apartados y oscuros. Los clientes matinales parecían tan taciturnos como las decoraciones navideñas que hacía ya varios años se colocaron sobre las débiles luces del techo. Las arañas las habían convertido en residencia permanente. Una señorita desnuda sonreía seductoramente desde un campo de terciopelo negro sobre la que estaba pintada. Contrastando totalmente con el ambiente, una alegre música de mariachis procedía de la máquina de discos.

Marco pidió una botella de whisky.

-Realmente debería comer algo -murmuró Harry con poca convicción.

Cuando el camarero con pocas ceremonias colocó la botella y los dos vasos encima de la mesa, Marco pidió algo de comer para Harry.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo -objetó Harry.

El operador se encogió de hombros y llenó los dos vasos. -La vieja prepara lo que sea si se lo pides.

-¿Comes aquí a menudo?

-A veces -contestó con otro gesto lacónico.

Llegó la comida, pero, tras dar un par de mordiscos, Harry decidió que después de todo no tenía hambre. Apartó el descascarillado plato y echó mano del vaso de whisky. El primer sorbo actuó como un lanzallamas en su estómago. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Inhaló aire con dificultad.

Pero, con la experiencia de un bebedor profesional, se recuperó rápidamente y tomó otro trago. Las lágrimas, sin embargo, permanecieron en sus ojos.

-La voy a echar mucho de menos -dijo, mientras hacía girar el vaso distraídamente sobre el tapete grasiento.

-Sí, yo también. Podía ser una verdadera lata, pero no tanto como otros.

Acabó la canción que sonaba en la máquina de discos. Nadie escogió otra, lo cual resultó un alivio para Harry. La música parecía una intromisión en su luto.

-Era como mi propia hija, ¿sabes? -preguntó de forma retórica. Marco seguía fumando, encendiendo un cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior-. Recuerdo el día que nació. Yo estaba allí en el hospital, sufriendo con su padre. Esperando. Paseando de arriba abajo. Ahora tendré que recordar el día en que murió. -Se tomó otro buen trago de whisky y volvió a llenar el vaso-. ¿Sabes?, nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera ser su avión. Sólo pensaba en la historia, en la maldita noticia. Era una noticia tan poca cosa que ni siquiera mandé a un fotógrafo. Iba a utilizar una fotografía prestada de una emisora de Alaska.

-Oye, tío, no te culpes por haber hecho tu trabajo. No podías saberlo.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el contenido ámbar de su vaso.

-¿Has tenido que identificar un cadáver alguna vez, Marco? -No esperó la respuesta-. Los tenían a todos en fila, como... -Emitió un pequeño suspiro-. Demonios, no sé. Nunca he tenido que ir a la guerra, pero debe de ser así. Estaba metida en una bolsa de plástico con cremallera. No tenía pelo -añadió con voz trémula-, se había quemado todo. Y su piel... ¡Oh, Dios! -Se cubrió los ojos con los dedos. Las lágrimas le inundaban la cara-. Si no hubiera sido por mí, no se habría encontrado en ese avión.

-Oye, tío.

Aquellas dos palabras agotaban el repertorio de frases conmiserativas de Marco. Volvió a llenarle el vaso a Harry, encendió otro cigarrillo y silenciosamente se lo pasó a su compañero. Él se encendió un porro de marihuana.

Harry inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Gracias a Dios, su madre no tuvo que verla así. Si no hubiera tenido el colgante en la mano, ni siquiera habría sabido que era el cuerpo de Bella. -Su estómago se le revolvió por completo al recordar los destrozos del accidente-. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir una cosa así, pero me alegro de que Renee no esté viva. Una madre nunca tendría que ver a un hijo suyo en esas condiciones. -Acarició su vaso unos minutos, antes de mirar a su compañero con ojos llorosos-. Yo la quería, a Renee, quiero decir. La madre de Bella. ¡Carajo, no pude evitarlo! Charlie, su padre, estaba casi siempre fuera, lejos en algún agujero remoto del mundo. Cada vez que se marchaba me pedía que las cuidara. Era mi mejor amigo, pero más de una vez quise matarlo por lo que hacía. -Tomó un sorbo de whisky-. Renee lo sabía, estoy seguro, pero nunca intercambiamos ni una palabra sobre el tema. Ella amaba a Charlie. Yo lo sabía.

Harry había sido como un padre adoptivo para Bella desde que ésta cumplió los diecisiete años. Charlie Swan, un conocido reportero gráfico, murió en una batalla que se lidiaba por un insignificante e impronunciable pueblo de Centroamérica. Sin dar ningún espectáculo, Renee se quitó la vida pocas semanas después de la muerte de su marido, dejando a Bella desconsolada y sin nadie más que Harry, un buen amigo de la familia.

-Soy tan padre de Bella como el propio Charlie. Quizá más. Cuando murieron sus padres, me vino a buscar a mí. Fue a mí a quien recurrió el año pasado cuando se metió en aquel lío en Washington.

-Podría haber metido realmente la pata aquella vez, pero siguió siendo una buena periodista -comentó Marco, envuelto en un dulce y oloroso humo.

-Resulta trágico que muriera con aquella metedura de pata en la conciencia. -Bebió un sorbo-. Verás, Bella tenía la obsesión de no fracasar. Eso es lo que más temía en esta vida. Charlie no paraba mucho en casa cuando ella era pequeña, de modo que seguía intentando ganarse su aprobación, vivir con la herencia de un padre tan importante. Nunca hablamos de ello. Simplemente lo sé -añadió con tristeza-. Por eso, aquella metedura de pata en Washington le resultó tan devastadora. Quería superarlo, volver a recuperar la credibilidad y la autoestima. Se le acabó el tiempo antes de tener la oportunidad. ¡Maldita sea, murió pensando que había fracasado!

La pena y la tristeza de aquel hombre tocaron una poco conocida fibra sensible en Marco. Depositó toda su sabiduría en consolarlo. -Lo de..., lo otro, ya sabes, lo que sentías por su madre... Bueno, Bella lo sabía.

Los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos de Harry se quedaron fijos en los de Marco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una vez me lo dijo. Le pregunté cuánto tiempo hacía que vosotros dos se conocían. Ella contestó que tú aparecías en sus recuerdos desde siempre. Intuyó que secretamente amabas a su madre.

-¿Pareció importarle? -preguntó con ansiedad Harry-. Quiero decir, ¿le molestaba?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

Harry extrajo la marchita rosa del bolsillo de su traje oscuro y frotó los frágiles pétalos con sus dedos regordetes.

-Me alegro. Las quería a las dos. -Sus pesados hombros empezaron a agitarse. Cerró los dedos formando un puño alrededor de la rosa-. ¡Dios mío -gimió-, la voy a echar de menos!

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y sollozó abiertamente mientras Marco, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, intentaba a su manera superar su propia pena.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**¿Alguien que sufra con Harry?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review! y odienme pero falta poco para ver en escena a Edward!**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando Bella se despertó, ya sabía quién era.

En ningún momento lo había olvidado por completo. Simplemente, la medicación, junto con la conmoción cerebral, la habían dejado confusa. El día anterior - o al menos pensaba que debía de ser así, ya que todos aquellos que entraban dentro de su campo de visión la saludaban con un «"Buenos días"» - se encontraba desorientada, cosa totalmente comprensible. Despertarse después de estar en coma durante varios días y ver que no te puedes mover, hablar, ni ver más allá de un cierto límite confundiría a cualquiera. Casi nunca estaba enferma, por lo menos seriamente, de modo que aquella situación resultaba terrible.

La unidad de cuidados intensivos, con las constantes luces y la actividad, era suficiente como para interferir en el proceso mental. Pero lo que realmente asombraba a Bella era que todos se dirigían a ella de forma incorrecta. ¿Cómo podían haberla confundido con una mujer llamada Jessica Cullen? Incluso el señor Cullen parecía estar convencido de hablar con su mujer.

De alguna manera tenía que comunicarles el error. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y esto la atemorizaba.

Ella se llamaba Isabella Swan. Estaba claramente escrito en su carnet de conducir, en el carnet de prensa y en todas las demás tarjetas de identificación que había en su cartera. Seguramente habían quedado todas destruidas por el incendio, pensó.

Los recuerdos del accidente todavía tendían a producirle pánico, de modo que, con determinación, los apartó con la intención de resolverlos más adelante, cuando hubiera recuperado las fuerzas y se hubiera deshecho el recuerdo.

¿Dónde estaría Harry? ¿Por qué no iba a rescatarla?

La respuesta obvia la sorprendió de pronto. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica. Era impensable, insostenible, pero totalmente evidente. Si la habían confundido con una tal señora Cullen y se suponía que la señora Cullen estaba viva, entonces todos creían que Isabella Swan había muerto.

Se imaginó la angustia de Harry. Su «muerte» le habría resultado un duro golpe. De momento, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para aliviarle el sufrimiento. ¡No! Mientras estuviera viva, había esperanza. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que concentrarse.

-Buenos días.

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente. Seguramente debía de haber bajado un poco la hinchazón del ojo porque lo veía ahora bastante más claro. Sus rasgos, hasta entonces borrosos, aparecían nítidos.

Las pobladas y bien formadas cejas casi se unían sobre una nariz larga y recta. La mandíbula y la barbilla eran fuertes y tenaces, sin ser agresivas, a pesar de la hendidura vertical de la segunda. Los labios, firmes, amplios y delgados; el inferior, un poco más lleno que el superior.

Se fijó en que sonreía, pero no con los ojos. En realidad, no sonreía sinceramente. No le salía del alma. Bella se preguntó por qué.

-Me han dicho que has pasado una buena noche. No hay señal de infección pulmonar. Son noticias estupendas.

Conocía ese rostro, esa voz. Pero no del día anterior, sino de antes. No conseguía recordar dónde había conocido a ese hombre.

-Mamá ha salido de la habitación de Nessie el tiempo suficiente como para venir a saludarte. -Volvió la cabeza e hizo una señal para que alguien se acercara-. Tienes que ponerte aquí, mamá, ya que, si no, no te verá.

Un rostro de mediana edad y excepcionalmente bonito se materializó delante de Bella. El suave cabello de la mujer tenía una bonita mecha castaña que se apartaba de la frente lisa en una onda.

-Hola, Jessica. Estamos todos muy aliviados de que las cosas vayan tan bien. Edward me ha dicho que los médicos están muy contentos con tu progreso.

¡Edward Cullen! ¡Por supuesto!

-Háblale de Nessie, mamá.

Obedientemente, una desconocida informó sobre otra desconocida:

-Se ha comido la mayor parte del desayuno esta mañana. Anoche la sedaron para que durmiera un poco mejor. La escayola del brazo le molesta, pero eso es natural, supongo. Es la mimada de la planta de pediatría y tiene encantada a todas las enfermeras. -Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se las secó con un pañuelo de papel-. Cuando pienso lo que...

Edward Cullen pasó el brazo por los hombros de su madre. -Pero no ocurrió. Gracias a Dios que no ocurrió.

Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de que debía de ser Nessie Cullen la niña que sacó del avión. Recordó haber oído los gritos de la niña y el intento frenético de quitarle el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que la hubo liberado, agarró a la aterrorizada pequeña, con la ayuda de otro pasajero, y atravesó el denso humo, un humo terrible, hasta la salida de emergencia.

Porque llevaba a la niña habían supuesto que era la señora Jessica Cullen. Pero eso no era todo: ellas se habían intercambiado el asiento también.

Torpemente, volvió a reconstruir, repasando los verdaderos acontecimientos, todo lo ocurrido. Recordó que en su tarjeta de embarque se le había asignado un asiento de ventanilla, pero otra mujer estaba allí sentada. No dijo nada, y se limitó a ocupar el asiento del pasillo. La niña iba sentada entre las dos.

La mujer llevaba una melena oscura hasta los hombros, de forma bastante parecida a como la llevaba Isabella. Sus ojos también eran oscuros. Se parecían bastante. De hecho, la azafata, que le prestó una gran atención a la niña, preguntó quién era la madre y quién la tía, dando a entender que Bella y Jessica Cullen parecían hermanas.

El rostro le había quedado totalmente irreconocible, igual que el de la señora Cullen, a causa de las llamas. Se habían equivocado al identificarla basándose en la niña y en el cambio de asientos. ¡Santo cielo, tenía que decirlo!

-Será mejor que vuelvas antes de que Nessie se ponga nerviosa, mamá -estaba diciendo Edward-. Dile que iré enseguida.

-Hasta luego, Jessica -se despidió la mujer-. Estoy segura de que, cuando haya acabado contigo el doctor Sawyer, estarás tan guapa como siempre.

«Sus ojos tampoco sonríen», pensó Bella, mientras la mujer se alejaba.

-Antes de que me olvide -dijo Edward, acercándose más a la cama para que ella pudiera verlo-. Jasper, papá y Emmett te mandan recuerdos. Creo que papá va a asistir a la reunión que tendremos con el cirujano esta tarde, de modo que podrás verlo. Emmett regresó a casa esta mañana -continuó, sin saber que no hablaba con su mujer-. Estoy seguro de que está preocupado por Rosalie. Dios sabe lo que estará haciendo Alice sin que nadie la vigile, aunque Jasper la tiene trabajando de voluntaria en la central. Ninguno de ellos podrá visitarte hasta que no te trasladen a una habitación privada, pero no creo que los eches mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

Daba por supuesto que ella sabía a quién y a qué se refería. ¿Cómo podía darle a entender que no tenía la más remota idea? Esas personas eran desconocidas. Sus idas y vueltas no eran en absoluto de su incumbencia. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Harry. Había que decirle a este hombre que era viudo.

-Escucha, Jessica, por lo que se refiere a la campaña... -Por el movimiento de sus hombros, Bella pensó que seguramente el hombre había metido las manos en los bolsillos. Edward inclinó la cabezá un momento, descansando la barbilla sobre el pecho antes de volver a mirarla-. Voy a seguir adelante tal como estaba planeado. Papá, Emmett, y Jasper están de acuerdo. Han prometido brindarme todo su apoyo. Antes iba a ser una lucha dura, pero nada que me asustara. Ahora, con esto, va a resultar todavía más difícil. No obstante, estoy comprometido.

Edward Cullen había salido en las noticias en los últimos tiempos. Por eso el nombre y el rostro le resultaban familiares, a pesar de que no lo conocía personalmente. Esperaba ganar las primarias en mayo y enfrentarse después a un senador en ejercicio en las elecciones de noviembre.

-No eludiré mis responsabilidades hacia ti y hacia Nessie mientras se estén recuperando, pero llegar al Congreso es para lo que me he estado preparando durante toda mi vida. No quiero esperar otros seis años para presentarme, o perderé el impulso que he adquirido. Necesito hacerlo ahora. -Después de consultar su reloj de pulsera, dijo- Será mejor que vuelva con Nessie. Prometí darle el helado. Como tiene los brazos escayolados y todo, bueno... -agregó, mirando los brazos vendados de Isabella sobre las tablillas-, ya entiendes. El psicólogo ha tenido la primera sesión con ella esta mañana. No hay nada de qué preocuparse -añadió rápidamente-. Es más una precaución que otra cosa. No quiero que se quede traumatizada para siempre. -Hizo una pausa, mirándola de forma significativa-. Por eso no creo que deba verte ahora. Ya sé que parece cruel lo que digo, pero estas vendas le pegarían un susto mortal, Jessica. Una vez que el cirujano te reconstruya la cara y vuelvas a parecerte a ti misma, la traeré para que te haga unas visitas cortas. Además, estoy seguro de que no te sientes con ánimos de verla en estos momentos.

Bella se esforzó en hablar, pero en la boca tenía el tubo del respirador. Había oído a una enfermera decir que la inhalación de humo le había dejado las cuerdas vocales provisionalmente inoperantes. De todas formas, tampoco podía mover la mandíbula. Parpadeó con fuerza para transmitir su angustia.

Interpretando erróneamente la razón de su parpadeo, él le puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro.

-Te prometo que sólo estarás desfigurada temporalmente, Jessica. El doctor Sawyer dice que a nosotros nos parece mucho peor de lo que es en realidad. Vendrá a visitarte más tarde y te explicará todos los pormenores. Sabe qué aspecto tenías antes y garantiza que estarás igual cuando él acabe.

Intentó negar con la cabeza. Lágrimas de pánico y miedo le inundaron el ojo. Entró una enfermera y apartó a Edward.

-Creo que será mejor que la deje descansar ahora, señor Cullen. Tengo que cambiarle las vendas.

-Estaré con mi hija.

-Lo llamaremos si hace falta -le indicó la enfermera con amabilidad-. Ah, y, antes de que se me olvide, llamaron de abajo para recordarle que las joyas de la señora Cullen están en la caja fuerte del hospital. Se las quitaron cuando llegó a urgencias.

-Gracias. Iré a buscarlas más tarde.

«¡Ahora! Ve ahora!», gritó la mente de Bella. No estarían las joyas de Jessica Cullen en la caja fuerte del hospital, sino las suyas. En cuanto las vieran, se darían cuenta del terrible error que se había cometido. Resultaría un duro golpe para él, pero sería mejor que descubriera el error ahora y no más adelante. Ella lamentaría la trágica pérdida de los Cullen, pero Harry saltaría de alegría. El querido Harry. Terminaría todo su dolor.

Y ¿qué pasaría si el señor Cullen no recuperaba las joyas antes de que el cirujano empezara a transformar su cara en la de Jessica Cullen?

Ése fue su último pensamiento consciente antes de caer de nuevo en las garras de la medicación.

«Edward no vivirá para ocupar el cargo.»

Estaba de nuevo reviviendo la pesadilla. Intentó desesperadamente apartarla de su mente. No podía verlo, pero presentía su siniestra presencia merodeando por allí, justo fuera de su campo de visión. Su aliento se dispersaba por encima del ojo al descubierto. Era como ser provocado en la oscuridad con un velo transparente: sin ver, pero sintiendo, de un modo fantasmagórico.

«No existirá nunca un senador Edward Cullen. Edward no vivirá. El senador Edward Cullen morirá antes. Nunca habrá... No vivirá...» Se despertó gritando. Fue un grito silencioso, por supuesto, pero le reverberó por todo el cráneo. Abrió el ojo y reconoció las luces, el olor a antiséptico que asociaba con los hospitales, el sonido del respirador. Había estado durmiendo, de modo que esta vez sí fue una pesadilla.

Pero la noche anterior ocurrió de verdad. ¡El día anterior por la noche ni siquiera sabía el nombre de pila del señor Cullen! No podía haberlo soñado si no lo sabía, pero recordaba con claridad haber oído aquella voz amenazadora y llena de odio susurrándole en el oído.

¿Estaba su mente jugando con ella, o corría Edward Cullen un verdadero peligro? Seguro que su pánico era prematuro. Al fin y al cabo, estaba fuertemente sedada y desorientada. Quizá la cronología de los hechos no era correcta. ¿Se estaría equivocando? ¿Quién podría querer verlo muerto?

¡Dios, resultaban unas preguntas difíciles! Tenía que descubrir las respuestas. Pero sus poderes de deducción racional parecían haberla abandonado, junto con otras facultades. No podía pensar con lógica.

La amenaza a la vida de Edward Cullen tenía unas enormes y amplias ramificaciones, pero se sentía totalmente impotente. Estaba demasiado desorientada como para formular una explicación o una solución. Su mente trabajaba perezosamente. No quería, no podía funcionar bien, a pesar de que corría peligro la vida de un hombre. Bella casi se ofendió por esta intrusión en su propio problema. ¿No tenía ya suficientes quebraderos de cabeza para tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de un candidato al Senado?

Estaba incapacitada para hacer ningún movimiento, aunque por dentro sentía una terrible frustración. Resultaba fatigante. Finalmente no pudo competir con el vacío que permanecía a los bordes de su conciencia. Intentó superarlo, pero acabó rindiéndose y de nuevo la invadió una gran tranquilidad.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo?**

**¿Alguien se dará cuenta que Jessica es Bella a tiempo?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-Su reacción no me sorprende en absoluto. Es de esperar en las víctimas de accidentes. -El doctor Sawyer, el apreciado cirujano, sonrió plácidamente-. Imagínese cómo se sentiría usted si su bello rostro hubiera quedado totalmente pulverizado.

-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo Edward con dureza.

En aquel momento le hubiera gustado romperle esa cara de satisfacción al cirujano. A pesar de su impecable reputación, el hombre parecía tener hielo en las venas.

Había realizado un gran trabajo en algunos de los más famosos rostros del Estado, incluidos los de jóvenes que hacían su presentación en sociedad y que tenían tanto dinero como vanidad, ejecutivos que querían mantenerse por delante del proceso de envejecimiento, modelos, y estrellas de televisión. Aunque sus credenciales eran impresionantes, a Edward no le gustaba la forma en la que descartaba las preocupaciones de Jessica.

-He intentado ponerme en el lugar de ella -explicó-. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que está aguantando muy bien, mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-Te estás contradiciendo, Edward -comentó Carlisle. Estaba sentado al lado de Esme en un sofá de la sala de espera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos-. Acabas de decirle al doctor Sawyer que Jessica pareció preocuparse terriblemente cuando le mencionaste lo de la cirugía.

-Ya sé que parece contradictorio. Lo que quiero decir es que aparentemente asimiló muy bien la noticia de Nessie y del accidente. Pero, cuando empecé a hablarle de la cirugía, se puso a llorar. ¡Dios mío! -añadió, mesándose los cabellos-. No puedes imaginarte la pena que da ver llorar a alguien por un solo ojo. Es como algo sacado de dimensión desconocida.

-Su esposa era una mujer muy bella, señor Cullen -dijo el doctor-. Las heridas de la cara le dan pánico. Naturalmente, teme quedar como un monstruo para el resto de sus días. Parte de mi trabajo es asegurarle que su rostro puede ser reconstruido, incluso mejorado. -Sawyer hizo una Pausa y miró primero a uno y luego al otro-. Intuyo ciertas dudas por su parte. Eso no puedo tolerarlo. Necesito su cooperación y su total confianza en mi capacidad como médico.

-Si no confiara en usted, no hubiera contratado sus servicios -le espetó Edward sin rodeos-. No creo que le falte habilidad, sólo compasión.

-El tacto me lo ahorro para mis pacientes. No me gusta perder ni tiempo ni energía haciéndome el simpático con sus familias, señor Cullen. Todo eso lo dejo para los políticos. Como usted.

Edward y el cirujano se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Finalmente Edward sonrió, y luego emitió un sonido sarcástico.

-A mí tampoco me gusta hacerme el simpático, doctor Sawyer. Usted me resulta necesario. Por eso está aquí. También quisiera decirle que es usted el hijo de puta más arrogante que jamás he conocido, pero, a pesar de eso, es el mejor. De modo que cooperaré con usted para conseguir que Jessica vuelva a estar normal.

-De acuerdo, entonces -aprobó el cirujano, haciendo caso omiso del insulto-. Vayamos a ver a la paciente.

Cuando entraron en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Edward se adelantó, llegando en primer lugar a la cama de la enferma. -¿Jessica? ¿Estás despierta?

Respondió inmediatamente abriendo el ojo. Por lo que él podía adivinar, estaba lúcida.

-Hola. Mamá y papá están aquí.

Se apartó y ellos se acercaron a la cama.

-Hola otra vez, Jessica -dijo Esme-. Nessie me ha dicho que te quiere.

Edward había olvidado decirle a su madre que no mencionara la primera sesión de la niña con el psicólogo. No había ido nada bien; pero, por fortuna, Esme era lo suficientemente sensata como para no decir nada. Se apartó un poco y dejó que Carlisle ocupara su lugar.

-Hola, Jessica. Nos has dado un buen susto a todos. No sabes cuánto nos alegra saber que vas a recuperarte.

Cedió su posición a Edward.

-Ha venido el cirujano, Jessica.

Edward dejó que el doctor Sawyer se colocara al lado de la cama y éste le sonrió a la paciente.

-Ya nos conocemos, Jessica. Sólo que usted no se acuerda. A petición de su familia vine a hacerle un reconocimiento el segundo día de estar ingresada aquí. El cirujano de guardia ya había llevado a cabo todo el tratamiento preliminar en urgencias. Ahora me encargo yo del caso.

Ella se alarmó. A Edward lo alegró comprobar que Sawyer también había percibido su temor. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-La estructura ósea de su cara ha quedado seriamente dañada. Sé que su marido ya le ha dicho que quedará completamente restaurada, pero quiero que me lo oiga decir a mí. Yo haré que sea una Jessica Cullen más guapa que la de antes.

Bajo las vendas, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Intentó negar vigorosamente con la cabeza y empezó a hacer unos sonidos guturales desesperados.

-¿Qué está intentando decirnos? -le preguntó Edward al médico.

-Que no me cree -respondió con calma-. Está asustada. Es habitual. -Se inclinó sobre ella-. La mayor parte del dolor que experimenta proviene de las quemaduras, pero son superficiales. El especialista del hospital la está tratando con antibióticos. Yo retrasaré la operación hasta que el riesgo de infección, tanto para la piel como para los pulmones, se reduzca al mínimo. Pasarán entre una y dos semanas antes de que pueda mover las manos. Luego, podrá empezar la recuperación. El daño no es permanente, se lo aseguro. -Se acercó aún más-. Ahora, hablemos de la cara. Se tomaron radiografías cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. Las he estudiado. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Trabajo con un equipo de cirujanos excelentes que me ayudarán durante la operación.

Le tocó la cara con la punta de su bolígrafo, como si dibujara por encima de las vendas.

-Reconstruiremos la nariz y las mejillas utilizando injertos de huesos. Colocaremos la mandíbula en su sitio con clavos y tornillos. Tengo toda una caja de sorpresas. Le quedará una cicatriz invisible en la parte superior de la cabeza, de sien a sien. Realizaremos también incisiones bajo cada ojo a la altura de las pestañas. Éstas también serán invisibles. Parte de la reconstrucción de la nariz la haremos por dentro, de modo que no quedará ninguna cicatriz.

Después de la operación, estará toda hinchada y llena de hematomas y, en general, tendrá un aspecto espantoso. Tiene que estar preparada. Se necesitarán varias semanas antes de que vuelva a ser una gran belleza.

-¿Y qué pasa con el pelo, doctor Sawyer? -preguntó Esme. -Tendré que afeitar una parte porque voy a necesitar piel de la cabeza para la nariz. Pero si se refiere al cabello que se quemó, me dice el especialista que volverá a crecer, que ése es el problema menos importante -contestó, sonriéndole a la cara vendada-. Me temo que durante un tiempo no podrá ingerir alimentos sólidos. Un especialista en prótesis dentales le extraerá las raíces de los dientes durante la operación colocará implantaciones. Dos o tres semanas después tendrá los nuevos dientes, que serán exactamente iguales que los que ha perdido. Hasta que no tenga la dentadura, la alimentarán por un tubo que irá de la boca al estómago, y después empezará con una dieta blanda.

Edward observó, aunque el cirujano no estaba fijándose en ello, que el ojo de Jessica iba de un lado a otro como si buscara un amigo entre todos ellos, o quizás una forma de escapar. Se decía continuamente a sí mismo que Sawyer sabía lo que hacía. Pudiera ser que el cirujano estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de ansiedad entre sus pacientes, pero a Edward le resultaba terriblemente preocupante.

Sawyer sacó una fotografía de veinte por veinticinco de la carpeta que traía consigo.

-Quiero que vea esto, señora Cullen. -Era una foto de Jessica. Tenía aquella seductora sonrisa que había enamorado a Edward. Los ojos aparecían resplandecientes y pícaros. Una brillante melena negra le enmarcaba la cara-. Será una operación para traerse la tarteza con la comida, pero conseguiremos el éxito. Concédanos de ocho a diez semanas, contadas a partir del día de la intervención, y éste será el aspecto que tendrá, sólo que un poco más guapa, más joven y con el pelo más corto. ¿Quién podría pedir más?

Aparentemente Jessica podía. Edward vio que, en vez de tranquilizarla, la visita del cirujano la había puesto más nerviosa.

Bella intentó mover las extremidades y sacarle algún movimiento a los dedos de las manos y de los pies, pero sus miembros seguían demasiado pesados. La cabeza no podía moverla en absoluto. Mientras tanto, cada minuto que pasaba la acercaba cada vez más a un desastre que parecía incapaz de evitar.

Durante días -era difícil calcular exactamente cuántos, pero supuso que unos diez-, había intentado descubrir algún método de informar al mundo de la verdad que sólo ella conocía; hasta ese momento, no había encontrado ninguna solución.

A medida que pasaban los días y que su cuerpo iba mejorando, aumentaba su angustia. Todos pensaban que se debía al retraso de la operación.

Finalmente, Edward anunció una noche que la intervención tendría lugar al día siguiente.

-Todos los médicos que van a participar se han reunido esta tarde. Están de acuerdo en que has superado la zona de peligro. Sawyer ha dado las órdenes de proceder. He venido en cuanto me lo han dicho.

Tenía un día tan sólo para informarle del terrible error que estaban cometiendo. Era extraño, pero, a pesar de considerarlo parcialmente responsable por la trágica sucesión de acontecimientos, no le echada la culpa de nada. De hecho, había llegado a esperar sus visitas. Se sentía más segura cuando él estaba a su lado.

-Supongo que puedo decirte ahora que al principio no me gustó Sawyer -le confesó él, sentado al borde de la cama-. ¡Demonios, sigue sin gustarme, pero confío en él! Sabes que no le encargaría la operación si no pensara que es el mejor.

Ella lo creyó, de modo que parpadeó. -¿Tienes miedo?

Parpadeó de nuevo.

-No puedo decir que me extrañe. -Se le ensombreció el semblante-. Las próximas semanas van a ser duras, Jessica, pero lo superarás. -Su sonrisa se endureció ligeramente-. Siempre caes de pie.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Cuando lo vio volver la cabeza en dirección a la voz femenina que se dirigía a él desde el umbral de la puerta, Bella pudo observar a Edward de perfil. Jessica Cullen había sido una mujer afortunada.

-Me pidió que le recordara lo de las joyas de la señora Cullen -dijo la enfermera-. Siguen en la caja fuerte.

El interés de Bella se avivó. Se había imaginado al hombre entrando en la habitación y dejando caer todas las joyas sobre la cama. «Éstas no son las cosas de Jessica. ¿Quién eres tú?», habría dicho. Pero esa escena no se había producido todavía. Quizás aún hubiera alguna esperanza.

-Siempre me olvido de pasar por la oficina a recogerlas –le contestó a la enfermera, contrariado-. ¿Podría conseguir que alguien bajara a buscarlas por mí?

-Llamaré y preguntaré.

-Quedaría muy agradecido.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza. Recitó una pequeña oración de gratitud. En el último momento, se salvaría del desastre. Tendría que someterse a una intervención quirúrgica, pero acabaría pareciéndose a Isabella Swan y no a otra persona.

-Las joyas no te servirán de nada en el quirófano -estaba diciendo Edward-, pero sé que te sentirás mucho mejor cuando tus cosas estén en mis manos.

En su mente, Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja. Todo iba a salir bien. El error se descubriría a tiempo, y ella podría abandonar esa montaña rusa emocional.

-Señor Cullen, me temo que va en contra del reglamento del hospital que alguien, que no sea el paciente o un pariente próximo, reclame las pertenencias de la caja fuerte. No puedo mandar a nadie a buscarlas. Lo siento.

-No importa. Intentaré bajar en algún momento mañana. Bella perdió todas las esperanzas. Sería demasiado tarde. Se preguntó por qué Dios le estaba haciendo esto a ella. ¿No había sido castigada suficientemente por su error? ¿Acabaría su vida siendo un esfuerzo inútil e interminable para compensar el error? Ya había perdido la credibilidad como periodista, la estima de sus colegas, su situación profesional. ¿Tenía que perder también la identidad?

-Otra cosa, señor Cullen -añadió la enfermera, dubitativamente-. Hay dos periodistas en el pasillo que quieren hablar con usted.

-¿Periodistas?

-De una de las cadenas de televisión.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Los ha mandado Jasper Whitlock?

-No. Eso es lo primero que les pregunté. Buscan una buena noticia. Parece ser que se han enterado de la intervención a la que será sometida mañana la señora Cullen. Quieren preguntarle cómo ha afectado el accidente a su familia y a su carrera política. ¿Qué quiere que les diga?

-Dígales que se vayan al infierno.

-Señor Cullen, no puedo.

-No. No puede. Si lo hiciera, Jasper me mataría -murmuró para sí mismo-. Dígales que no voy a hacer ninguna declaración hasta que mi esposa y mi hija no hayan mejorado de forma drástica. Y, si no se marchan, llame a seguridad. Y dígales de mi parte que, si se atreven a acercarse a la planta de pediatría para hablar con mi madre o con mi hija, les pondré un pleito en el que perderán hasta los calzoncillos.

-Siento haberlo molestado con...

-No es culpa suya. Si tiene algún problema, venga a buscarme.

Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza, Bella, vio a través de las lágrimas que su rostro estaba surcado por la preocupación y el cansancio.

-Buitres. Ayer los periódicos reprodujeron fuera de contexto unas declaraciones que hice sobre el negocio de gambas en la costa. Esta mañana no ha dejado de sonar el teléfono, hasta que Jasper ha presentado un derecho de réplica y ha pedido que se retractaran.

Sacudió la cabeza disgustado por la injusticia. A Bella le dio pena. Había pasado tiempo suficiente en Washington como para saber que los únicos políticos que no sufrían eran los que no tenían escrúpulos. Hombres íntegros, como parecía ser Edward, lo pasaban mucho peor.

No le sorprendía nada ese aspecto de cansancio. No sólo tenía que enfrentarse a las elecciones, sino que además debía resolver los problemas de una hija traumatizada y de una esposa con su propio drama.

Sólo que ella no era la esposa, sino una desconocida. No podía decirle que estaba hablando con alguien ajeno a su familia. No podía protegerlo de los acosos de los medios de comunicación o ayudarlo con los problemas de Nessie. Ni siquiera podía avisarle de que quizás alguien tenía intención de matarlo.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche. Cada vez que se despertaba, él se materializaba inmediatamente al lado de la cama. Las arrugas de su cara aparecían cada vez más pronunciadas, a medida que la fatiga iba en aumento. Los ojos se le enrojecieron a causa de la falta de sueño. En una ocasión, Bella oyó a una enfermera diciéndole que se marchara a descansar, pero él se negó.

-No puedo abandonarla ahora. Está asustada.

En su interior, ella gritó: «No, por favor no te vayas. No me abandones. Necesito a alguien»

Al amanecer, otra enfermera le llevó una taza de café recién hecho. Tenía un aroma delicioso; Bella se moría de ganas de tomar un sorbo.

Entraron los técnicos a ajustar el respirador. Poco a poco se lo fueron retirando, a medida que los pulmones recuperaban sus funciones.

El trabajo de la máquina se vio reducido drásticamente, aunque seguiría necesitándolo unos días más.

La prepararon para el quirófano. Las enfermeras le tomaron la tensión. Intentó comunicarse con la mirada con alguien, para alertarlos del error, pero todos hacían caso omiso de la paciente momificada.

Edward salió a dar un paseo y, cuando regresó, el doctor Sawyer lo acompañaba.

El cirujano habló alegremente:

-¿Cómo está, Jessica? El señor Cullen me ha dicho que ha pasado algo nerviosa la noche, pero hoy ha llegado el gran día. Fue estudiando metódicamente el historial clínico. La mayoría de sus palabras eran totalmente banales. Como ser humano, a ella le caía tan mal como a Edward.

Satisfecho con las constantes vitales, cerró el historial y se lo pasó a una enfermera.

-Físicamente, todo va de maravilla. Dentro de unas horas tendrá un nuevo rostro y estará en camino de una recuperación total.

Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en los sonidos guturales que emitía, intentando comunicarles el error que estaban a punto de cometer. Interpretaron equivocadamente su nerviosismo. El cirujano pensó que estaba discutiendo con él.

-No puede ser. Lo prometo. Dentro de media hora empezaremos. De nuevo, protestó, utilizando el único medio a su alcance: el ojo. Parpadeó con furia.

-Adminístrele un sedante -le ordenó a la enfermera al salir. Bella gritaba en su interior.

Edward se acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. -Jessica, todo va a salir bien.

La enfermera inyectó una jeringa de narcótico en el suero que tenía conectado a su brazo. Bella sintió el pequeño tirón de la aguja en la piel. Segundos más tarde, la ya conocida sensación empezó a invadirla, hasta dormirle los dedos de los pies. Era el nirvana por el que eran capaz de matar los yanquis, una deliciosa sensación de ser insensible. Casi de inmediato se sintió transparente y ligera. Los rasgos de Edward empezaron a perder la nitidez.

-Todo irá bien. Lo juro, Jessica.

«Yo no soy Jessica.»

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para mantener abierto el ojo, pero se le cerró y ya no pudo reabrirlo.

Estaré esperándote, Jessica -dijo él suavemente.

«Yo soy Isabella. Yo soy Isabella. No soy Jessica.»

Pero lo sería cuando saliera del quirófano.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**¿Operarán a Bella o se darán cuenta a tiempo?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, gracias a quienes me leen siempre y a quienes se suman ahora.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**No enloquezcan que en un rato subo otro capitulo mas!**

**Actualizo en un rato! ;)**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

-No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó airadamente a su director de campaña. Jasper Whitlock le sostuvo la mirada con ecuanimidad. La experiencia le había demostrado que Edward tenía mal genio, pero que sus arrebatos eran de corta duración.

Tal como esperaba Jasper, el fuego en los ojos de Edward fue aplacándose. Apartó las manos de las caderas, haciendo que su postura perdiera antagonismo.

-¡Jasper, por el amor de Dios, mi mujer acababa de salir de una operación delicada que ha durado horas!

-Lo entiendo.

-Pero eres incapaz de entender por qué me desquicié cuando manadas de periodistas me rodearon para hacerme preguntas. -Movió la cabeza incrédulo-. Déjame que te lo deletree: no estaba de humor para dar una conferencia de prensa.

-De acuerdo, se pasaron de la raya. -Se pasaron mucho.

-Pero conseguiste cuarenta segundos de emisión en las noticias de las seis y de las diez, en las tres cadenas. Lo grabé y volví a verlo después. Saliste irritado, pero eso es normal, considerando las circunstancias. En general, creo que nos beneficiará. Pareces una víctima de los insensibles medios de comunicación. Los votantes se compadecerán de ti. Definitivamente, diez puntos.

Edward sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

-Eres tan espantoso como Emmett. Nunca dejas de hacer campaña electoral, sopesando de qué manera nos ha servido una cosa u otra, a favor nuestro, en nuestra contra. -Se frotó la cara con las manos-. Dios, estoy cansado.

-Tómate una cerveza.

Le tendió una lata fría que había sacado del pequeño frigorífico. Sacó también una para él, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Edward y, durante unos momentos, bebieron en silencio. Finalmente, preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el pronóstico, Edward? Edward suspiró.

-Sawyer rebuznaba como un burro cuando salió del quirófano. Dijo que estaba perfectamente satisfecho con los resultados, que era el mejor trabajo que jamás había hecho su equipo.

-¿Se estaba haciendo propaganda, o era verdad? -Espero que fuera la verdad.

-¿Cuándo podrás verlo por ti mismo?

-En este momento no hay mucho que ver. Pero, dentro de un par de semanas...

Hizo un gesto abstracto, se hundió más en el sillón y estiró sus largas piernas. Sus botas llegaron casi a la altura de los lustrados zapatos de Jasper. Los pantalones vaqueros de Edward eran justo lo contrario de los planchados pantalones azul marino de Jasper.

Hasta ese momento, Jasper no se había metido con las ropas deportivas de su candidato. Preparaban una plataforma política a la que la gente común -trabajadores tejanos de clase media- podía adherirse. Edward Cullen iba a ser el defensor de los oprimidos. Vestía así no por una maniobra política, sino porque llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa desde el principio de los setenta, cuando Jasper lo conoció en la Universidad de Tejas.

Uno de los supervivientes del accidente falleció hoy -le informó Edward con voz tranquila-. Un hombre de mi edad, con esposa, y cuatro hijos. Tenía muchas heridas internas, pero lo habían remendado y pensaban que iba a sobrevivir. Murió de una infección. ¡Dios! -añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-, ¿te imaginas llegar tan lejos para después morir de una simple infección?

Jasper podía darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba hundiéndose en un pozo de melancolía. Eso era malo para Edward personalmente y para la campaña. Emmett había expresado su preocupación por la actitud mental de Edward, lo mismo que Carlisle. Una parte importante del trabajo de Jasper era levantar la moral de Edward cuando decaía.

-¿Cómo está Nessie? -preguntó, intentando alegrar el tono de voz-. Todos los voluntarios que trabajan con nosotros la echan de menos.

-Colgamos en la pared de su habitación el cartel que firmaron todos. No te olvides de darles las gracias.

-Todo el mundo quería hacer algo especial para celebrar que había salido del hospital. Te aviso de que mañana recibirá un oso de peluche más grande que tú. Ella es la princesa de estas elecciones, como puedes suponer.

Jasper fue recompensado con una débil sonrisa.

-Los médicos dicen que los huesos acabarán perfectos. Las quemaduras no dejarán ninguna cicatriz. Podrá jugar al tenis, bailar, lo que quiera.

Edward se puso en pie y fue a por otras dos cervezas. De nuevo relajado en el sillón, agregó:

-Físicamente, se recuperará. Emocionalmente, no estoy seguro. -Dale una oportunidad a la niña. Los adultos tienen serias dificultades para asimilar este tipo de trauma. Por eso las compañías aéreas tienen psicólogos para aconsejar lo mismo a las personas que sobreviven a un accidente aéreo como a las familias de quienes mueren.

-Ya lo sé, pero Nessie ya era tímida, para empezar. Ahora parece haberse vuelto introvertida por completo. Bueno, puedo conseguir que me dedique una sonrisa si lo intento con suficientes ganas, pero creo que lo hace sólo para complacerme. No está animada, no tiene vitalidad. Se queda ahí quieta, mirando fijamente al espacio. Mamá dice que llora dormida y que se despierta gritando a causa de las pesadillas.

-¿Qué dice la psicóloga?

-¡Esa tortillera! -se impacientó Edward-. Ella dice que se necesita tiempo y paciencia, y que yo no debería esperar tanto de Nessie.

-Lo suscribo.

-No estoy enfadado con Nessie por no comportarse como se le ordena -se revolvió irritado-. Eso fue lo que insinuó la psicóloga, y consiguió que me enfadara de verdad. Pero mi pequeña se queda ahí sentada, como si llevara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; y eso no es un comportamiento normal para una niña de tres años.

-Tampoco lo es salir casi ilesa de un accidente de avión -señaló Jasper razonablemente-. Sus heridas emocionales no Marco a cicatrizar de la noche al día, como tampoco lo harán las físicas.

-Ya lo sé. Es sólo que... ¡Demonios, Jasper! No sé si puedo ser lo que Jessica, Nessie y los votantes necesitan, todo al mismo tiempo.

El mayor temor de Jasper era que Edward se replanteara la decisión de seguir en la carrera electoral. Cuando Emmett le contó que corrían rumores en los círculos periodísticos relativos a que Edward retiraría su candidatura, habría querido cazar a los chismosos periodistas y asesinarlos sin ayuda de nadie. Afortunadamente, Edward no se llegó a enterar de los rumores. Jasper tenía que mantener alto el espíritu de lucha del candidato.

Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que participaste en el torneo de tenis de la asociación y lo ganaste en representación de nuestro curso? Edward lo miró distraídamente.

-Algo recuerdo.

-Algo recuerdas -se burló Jasper-. La razón por la cual casi no te acuerdas es porque tenías una resaca tremenda. Te olvidaste por completo del torneo y te pasaste la víspera bebiendo cerveza y de juerga. Tuve que sacarte de la cama a la fuerza, meterte bajo una ducha de agua fría y llevarte a la pista antes de las nueve para que no nos eliminaran.

Edward se rió al recordar su actuación.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con esta historia? ¿Tiene algún sentido?

-Lo que te quiero demostrar -dijo Jasper, inclinándose aún más hacia delante, dé modo que las caderas casi quedaban fuera de la cama- es que conseguiste superarlo todo, incluso en las peores circunstancias, porque sabías que tenías que hacerlo. Tú eras la única posibilidad que teníamos de ganar el torneo y lo sabías. Lo ganaste, aún cuando minutos antes hubieras vomitado una docena de cervezas. -Esto es algo muy distinto a un torneo de tenis.

-Pero tú -persistió Jasper, apuntándolo con el dedo índice - eres exactamente el mismo. Desde que te conozco, siempre has estado a la altura de las circunstancias. En aquellos dos años que pasamos juntos en la Universidad de Texas; cuando hacíamos vuelos de entrenamiento; en Vietnam, cuando me sacaste de aquella maldita jungla; ¿cuándo no has dejado de ser un héroe?

-Yo no quiero ser un héroe. Sólo quiero representar eficazmente a la gente de Tejas.

-Y lo harás.

Se dio un golpe en las rodillas, como si se hubiera llegado a una decisión importante, se puso de pie y dejó la lata de cerveza vacía sobre la cómoda. Edward también se puso de pie, y casualmente se entrevió en el espejo.

-¡Dios mío! -Se pasó la mano por la barba cerrada que le cubría la mandíbula-. ¿Quién votaría por esto? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tenía un aspecto tan espantoso?

-No tengo las agallas necesarias. -Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-. Lo único que necesitas es descansar un poco. Y te recomiendo un buen afeitado por la mañana.

-Saldré pronto para el hospital. Me dijeron que Jessica saldrá de la sala de recuperación hacia las seis y que la llevarán a una habitación privada. Quiero estar allí.

Jasper examinó las brillantes puntas de sus zapatos un momento antes de levantar los ojos y mirar a su amigo.

-La forma en que te estás comportando con ella... Bueno..., creo que es realmente admirable.

Edward asintió una vez con la cabeza lacónico. Gracias.

Jasper fue a añadir algo, se lo pensó mejor y golpeó cariñosamente el brazo de su amigo. Edward no agradecería consejos matrimoniales de nadie, pero menos de un hombre soltero.

-Dejaré que te vayas a la cama. Llámame mañana. Estaré a la espera de que me digas qué tal se encuentra Jessica.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? -En situación estacionaria.

-Emmett me dijo que habías puesto a trabajar a Alice en la sede del partido.

Jasper se echó a reír, sabiendo que a Edward no lo ofendería un comentario algo grosero sobre su sobrina.

-Durante el día la tengo metiendo papeles en sobres. Por la noche, Dios sabe quién le mete qué a ella.

Marie Alice Cullen atravesó la verja a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en un coche de un año de antigüedad al que había sometido a unos cinco años de abuso. Como no le gustaban los cinturones de seguridad, pegó un salto en el asiento. Cuando cayó se estaba riendo. Le encantaba la sensación del viento atravesando su largo pelo rubio, incluso en invierno. El conducir a gran velocidad, haciendo caso omiso de las señales de tráfico, era sólo una de las pasiones de Alice.

Otra de ellas era Jasper Whitlock.

Su deseo de él era reciente y, por el momento, no correspondido. Confiaba plenamente en que pronto caería.

Mientras tanto, se entretenía con un botones del Holiday Inn de Kerrville. Lo conoció en un bar de camioneros abierto día y noche, un par de semanas atrás. Se había detenido allí a la salida del cine, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares del pueblo que, cuando iba camino de casa, encontraba abierto después de las diez de la noche.

En el bar, Buck y Alice habían establecido contacto con las miradas, por encima de los reservados de vinilo color naranja. Ella, con la ayuda de una paja enorme, sorbía una Coca-Cola. Buck se estaba zampando una hamburguesa. La forma en que su boca mordisqueaba salvajemente el grasiento bocadillo la excitó, tal como era la intención del chico. De modo que, a la altura de su reservado, aminoró la marcha como si fuera a dirigirle la palabra y, a continuación, pasó de largo. Pagó la cuenta rápidamente, sin perder tiempo hablando con la cajera, como solía hacer, y se dirigió directamente a su descapotable aparcado fuera.

Se colocó detrás del volante y sonrió satisfecha. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Miró por los amplios ventanales del café y vio al joven meterse los últimos bocados de la hamburguesa en la boca y depositar sobre la mesa suficientes monedas para pagar la cuenta. Seguidamente, salió en rápida persecución.

Tras intercambiar nombres y frases tópicas, Buck, le sugirió que se citaran al día siguiente por la noche, a la misma hora, a cenar. Alice tuvo una idea aún mejor: desayunar en el motel.

Buck dijo que aquello le parecía estupendo, pues tenía acceso a todas las habitaciones desocupadas del Holiday Inn. El ilegal y arriesgado plan atrajo enormemente a Alice. Sus labios lucieron la tan estudiada y tentadora sonrisa, en promesa de un rato vicioso y divertido.

-Estaré allí a las siete en punto -prometió ella, arrastrando las palabras con su voz más ronca-. Yo llevaré los roscos, tu trae las gomas.

Mientras que su moral podía compararse a la de una gata en celo, era demasiado inteligente y demasiado egoísta para arriesgarse a pillar una enfermedad mortal por un mero retozo.

Buck no la defraudó. Lo que le faltaba de finura lo compensaba con resistencia. Era tan potente y tenía tantas ganas de complacerla que ella fingió no ver los granos que tenía en el culo. Por lo demás, tenía un buen cuerpo. Por eso se había acostado con él seis veces desde aquella mañana.

Se pasaban la noche, que él tenía libre, en el sórdido apartamento del que Buck estaba tan orgulloso; comiendo una mala comida mexicana congelada, bebiendo vino barato, fumando hierba cara -la aportación de Alice a la diversión de la noche- y follando sobre la alfombra, porque, comparativamente, le parecía a Alice más limpia que las sábanas de la cama.

Buck se mostraba cariñoso, era sincero, estaba caliente, le decía a menudo que la quería; estaba bien. Nadie era perfecto. Excepto Jasper.

Suspiró y se estiró el jersey de algodón por encima de los pechos desnudos. Con gran disgusto de su abuela Esme, Alice no creía en las restricciones impuestas por el sujetador más de lo que creía en las que imponían los cinturones de seguridad.

Jasper era guapo. Siempre iba perfectamente ataviado y vestía como un hombre, no como un chico. Los tipos locales, en su mayoría ganaderos y campesinos, llevaban ropa tejana. ¡Dios! La ropa tejana estaba bien en su sitio. También ella escogió el conjunto más hortera posible aquel año que fue reina del rodeo. Pero, por lo que a ella se refería, esos atuendos pertenecían exclusivamente al rodeo.

Jasper llevaba trajes oscuros de tres piezas, camisas de seda y zapatos italianos de piel. Por su aroma se diría que siempre acababa de salir de la ducha. Imaginárselo en la ducha la ponía caliente.

Vivía pensando en el día que pudiera tocar su cuerpo desnudo, besarlo, lamerle todos los rincones. Estaba completamente segura de que tendría buen sabor.

Al pensarlo se retorcía de placer, pero un gesto de preocupación pronto sustituyó la expresión de placer. Primero tendría que curarle de esa obsesión con la diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos. A continuación debería ayudarle a superar el hecho de que ella era la sobrina de su mejor amigo. No era que Jasper le hubiese dicho directamente que ésa constituía una de las razones por las que se resistía, pero a Alice no se le ocurría ninguna otra para que evitara la descarada invitación que se plasmaba en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

Todos los miembros de la familia se habían quedado encantados cuando se ofreció para trabajar de voluntaria en la sede central. El abuelo la abrazó con tal fuerza que casi se quedó sin respiración; la abuela le dedicó aquella sonrisa sosa y señorial que Alice tanto odiaba, y le dijo con su voz tibia y fofa que era «una estupenda noticia, cariño»; su padre farfulló su aprobación, y su madre se mantuvo serena incluso el tiempo suficiente para decirle que se alegraba de que hiciera una cosa tan útil para variar.

Alice habría deseado que la respuesta de Jasper hubiera sido igualmente entusiasta, pero su rostro sólo denotó diversión. Lo único que comentó fue que «necesitamos toda la ayuda posible allí. Por cierto, ¿sabes escribir a máquina?».

Tuvo ganas de mandarle a tomar por culo, pero no lo hizo porque sus abuelos hubieran sufrido un paro cardiaco y porque seguro que Jasper sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba muriéndose de ganas de decir, y no quería darle ese gusto.

De modo que levantó la vista con todo el respeto debido y contestó en un tono de absoluta sinceridad: «Todo lo que hago intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, Jasper.»

El mustang descapotable levantó una nube de polvo cuando llegó a la puerta principal del rancho y apagó el motor. Tenía la esperanza de llegar al ala que compartía con sus padres sin encontrarse con nadie, pero no tuvo suerte. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, su abuelo llamó desde el salón.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, abuelo.

La interceptó en el pasillo. -Hola, pequeña.

Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Alice sabía que era su forma de comprobar si había bebido alcohol, así que se había comido tres pastillas de menta, de regreso a casa, para contrarrestar el olor del vino barato y de la marihuana.

El hombre se apartó satisfecho. -¿Dónde has estado esta noche?

-En el cine -mintió descaradamente-. ¿Cómo está la tía Jessica? ¿Fue bien la operación?

-El médico dice que ha ido estupendamente. Será difícil saberlo hasta dentro de una semana, más o menos.

-Dios, es horroroso lo que le ha pasado en la cara, ¿verdad? -Un ademán de tristeza se dibujó en el bello rostro de Alice. Cuando quería, sabía utilizar sus largas pestañas y los ojos azules

para conseguir un aspecto verdaderamente angelical-. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Saldrá bien.

Sabía, por la cariñosa sonrisa, que su preocupación le había enternecido el alma.

-Bueno, estoy cansada. La película era tan aburrida que casi me quedé dormida. Buenas noches, abuelo.

Se acercó a él de puntillas para besarle la mejilla y mentalmente se acobardó. La mataría a latigazos si se enterara de dónde habían estado sus labios hacía tan solo una hora.

Se adentró por el pasillo central y giró a la izquierda por otro. Atravesando la doble puerta al final de éste, se accedía al ala de la casa que compartía con su madre y su padre. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y estaba a punto de entrar cuando Emmett sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su propio dormitorio. -¿Alice?

-Hola, papá -saludó, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hola.

No le preguntó dónde había estado porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de saberlo. Por eso ella le dijo:

-Estaba en casa de... un amigo. -Su pausa fue deliberada, estratégica, y quedó recompensada por el gesto de contrariedad que apareció en la boca y en los ojos de su padre-. ¿Dónde está mamá? Él miró por encima del hombro.

-Durmiendo.

Incluso desde donde estaba, Alice podía oír los resonantes ronquidos de su madre. -No estaba simplemente durmiendo, sino durmiendo la mona.

-Bueno, buenas noches -se despidió Alice, metiéndose en su habitación.

Su padre la detuvo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la sede del partido?

-Muy bien.

-¿Te gusta el trabajo?

-Está bien. Así tengo algo que hacer.

-Podrías volver a la universidad.

-¡A la mierda con eso!

Él hizo una mueca, pero no replicó. Ella sabía que no lo haría.

-Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches -contestó en tono impertinente y, con gran estruendo, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Reconocen a esta Alice?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review! y odienme pero se me complico para subir antes por eso les regalé estos dos capítulos!**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, como siempre! XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

-Quizá traiga a Nessie a verte mañana. -Edward la miraba con detenimiento-. Ya que ha bajado tanto la hinchazón, podrá reconocerte.

Bella le devolvió la mirada. A pesar de que sonreía de forma animada cada vez que la miraba, ella intuía que su aspecto seguía siendo espantoso. Ya no podía esconderse tras las vendas y, como diría Harry, su aspecto le provocaría una vomitera a un buitre.

De todos modos, durante la semana transcurrida desde la operación, Edward en ningún momento evitó mirarla. Agradecía el componente caritativo de su personalidad. En cuanto pudiera sostener un lápiz en las manos, le escribiría una nota y se lo diría.

Hacía ya unos días que le habían retirado las vendas de las manos. Se quedó consternada al ver la piel roja y en carne viva. Tenía las uñas cortadas, lo que hacía que sus manos parecieran diferentes, feas. Cada día practicaba ejercicios de recuperación, apretando una pelota de goma. Pero todavía no había logrado sostener y controlar un lápiz. En cuanto pudiera hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Edward Cullen.

Finalmente le habían retirado el odiado respirador. Para su tormento, no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido; un hecho traumatizante para una periodista que ya se sentía insegura en su carrera.

Sin embargo, los médicos afirmaron que no debía alarmarse y que recuperaría la voz poco a poco. Le dijeron que, las primeras veces que intentara hablar, seguramente nadie la entendería, pero que eso era normal, considerando el daño que el humo había causado a las cuerdas vocales.

Además de todo eso, estaba virtualmente calva, sin dientes y tomaba alimentos líquidos con una pajita. En general, su aspecto físico seguía siendo monstruoso.

-¿Qué te parece la idea? -le preguntó Edward-. ¿Te sientes con ánimos de ver a Nessie?

Sonrió, pero Bella sabía que su corazón no estaba en ello. Le daba pena aquel hombre que intentaba con tanta valentía mostrarse alegre y optimista. Los primeros recuerdos posteriores de la operación eran los de su voz pronunciando tranquilizadoras palabras de ánimo. Le dijo entonces, y lo repetía cada día, que la operación había sido un éxito. El doctor Sawyer y todas las enfermeras de la planta continuaban felicitándola por su rápida recuperación buena disposición.

Dadas las circunstancias, ¿de qué otra forma debía comportarse? Podría llegar a aceptar una pierna rota si con las manos fuera capaz de utilizar unas muletas, cosa que era del todo imposible. Seguía siendo una prisionera en aquella cama del hospital. ¡Maldita la buena disposición! ¿Cómo sabían que no estaba volviéndose loca? No era así, pero sólo porque no le serviría de nada. Habían sustituido el rostro de Isabella Swan por el de otra persona. Ese recuerdo cíclico le inundó los ojos de lágrimas amargas.

Edward las interpretó equivocadamente.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que Nessie se quede mucho rato, pero creo qué, aunque sólo sea una visita corta, le irá bien. Está en casa ahora, ya sabes. Todos la miman, incluida Alice. Pero sigue pasando muy malas noches. Quizás el verte la tranquilice. Quizá piense que le estamos mintiendo al decirle que vas a volver. Puede ser que en realidad piense que estás muerta. No lo ha dicho; pero, por otra parte, no dice mucho de nada.

Desanimado, inclinó la cabeza y se examinó las manos. Bella le miró fijamente la coronilla. Su cabello crecía alrededor de un remolino que estaba ligeramente descentrado. Le gustaba mirarlo. Más que el brillante cirujano o la profesional plantilla del hospital, Edward Cullen se había convertido en el centro de su pequeño universo.

Cumpliendo lo prometido, había recuperado la vista en el ojo izquierdo, una vez reconstruido el apoyo para el globo ocular. Tres días después de la operación, le retiraron los puntos de los párpados. Faltaba un día para que le quitaran los emplastos y la tablilla de la nariz.

Edward mandaba flores frescas a la habitación todos los días, como para marcar cada pequeño paso hacia la recuperación total. Siempre sonreía al entrar y nunca dejaba de halagarla un poco.

A Bella le daba pena. Sabía que esas visitas eran una carga para él, aunque intentara disimularlo. De todos modos, estaba convencida de que ella se moriría si él dejaba de ir a verla.

No había espejos en la habitación; nada, de hecho, que reflejara una imagen. Estaba segura de que era a propósito. Ansiaba saber qué aspecto tenía. ¿Era aquel espantoso aspecto la razón de la aversión que Edward tanto trataba de encubrir?

Al igual que a cualquier persona con una incapacidad física, sus sentidos se le habían agudizado. Tenía desarrollada una sutil percepción, por la que adivinaba los pensamientos y los sentimientos de la gente. Edward se mostraba amable y considerado con su «esposa». La decencia exigía que fuera así. Existía entre ellos, sin embargo, una considerable distancia que Bella no acababa de comprender. -¿La traigo o no?

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado de la pierna rota, que se encontraba elevada. Debía de hacer frío, porque llevaba una chaqueta encima de la camisa deportiva; pero seguramente brillaba el sol, pues, cuando entró en la habitación, llevaba gafas oscuras. Se las había quitado, y las guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas y tenía una mirada directa y honesta. Era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, pensó Bella, intentando ser lo más objetiva posible.

¿Cómo podía negarle una petición como ésa, con lo amable que había sido con ella? Aunque la pequeña no fuera hija suya, si a él lo hacía feliz fingiría ser la madre de Nessie por una vez.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo que había logrado hacer desde la operación.

-Estupendo. -Su cálida sonrisa era sincera-. Hablé con la jefa de enfermeras y me dijo que podías empezar a ponerte tu propia ropa si querías. Me tomé la libertad de traerte camisones y batas. Quizá fuera mejor que Nessie te viera vestida con alguna prenda conocida.

Bella asintió de nuevo.

Un movimiento en la puerta le atrajo la atención. Reconoció al hombre y a la mujer. Eran los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

-Vaya, vaya. -Carlisle cruzó la habitación delante de su mujer y llegó hasta el pie de la cama de Bella-. Tienes un aspecto estupendo, realmente estupendo, ¿verdad, Esme?

La mirada de Esme conectó directamente con la de Bella. Amablemente respondió:

-Incluso mucho mejor que ayer.

-Quizás ese médico esté a la altura de sus fabulosos honorarios, después de todo -comentó Carlisle, sonriendo-. Nunca he confiado mucho en esto de la cirugía estética. Siempre pensé que era un capricho en el que las mujeres ricas se gastaban el dinero de sus maridos. Pero esto -añadió, levantando la mano y señalando la cara de Bella-, esto va a merecer completamente la pena.

A Bella le molestaban esos alegres cumplidos, pues sabía que su aspecto seguía siendo el de una víctima de accidente aéreo. Aparentemente Edward intuyó su malestar, porque cambió de tema:

-Está de acuerdo en que Nessie venga mañana.

Esme volvió la cabeza hacia su hijo. Juntó las manos a la altura de la cintura y las apretó con fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Edward? Lo digo tanto por Nessie como por Jessica.

-No, no estoy seguro. Estoy actuando intuitivamente.

-¿Qué dice la psicóloga de Nessie?

-¿A quién demonios le importa lo que dice ella? -preguntó Carlisle, con enfado-. ¿Cómo puede una psicóloga saber mejor que su propio padre lo que es bueno para un niño? -Le dio a Edward unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Creo que tienes razón. Creo que a Nessie le hará mucho bien ver a su mamá.

-Espero que tengáis razón.

Bella pensó que la mujer no parecía muy convencida. Ella compartía la preocupación de Esme, pero no podía expresarlo. La única esperanza que tenía era que el gesto benevolente que estaba haciendo por Edward no saliera rana y le hiciera más mal que bien a la ya emocionalmente frágil pequeña.

Esme revoloteó por la habitación regando las plantas y las flores que Bella había recibido, no sólo de Edward, sino de gente a la que ni siquiera conocía. Ya que en ningún momento se hacía mención de la familia de Jessica, dedujo que carecía de ella. Su familia era la de su marido.

Carlisle y Edward hablaban de la campaña, un tema de conversación que nunca parecía estar lejos de sus mentes. Cuando se referían a Jasper, ella asociaba mentalmente el nombre con una persona bien afeitada e impecablemente vestida que había ido a verla dos veces, siempre acompañado de Edward. Parecía un tipo agradable, como si fuera el animador del grupo.

El hermano de Edward se llamaba Emmett. Era mayor y de naturaleza mucho más nerviosa que Edward. O quizá simplemente lo parecía, ya que, durante la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó en la habitación, no hizo más que farfullar disculpas por la ausencia de su mujer y de su hija.

Bella dedujo que Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, estaba permanentemente indispuesta por algún tipo de enfermedad, aunque nadie hacía referencia a ningún mal debilitante. Alice era obviamente el miembro más polémico de la familia. Bella podía inferir de los comentarios que tenía edad suficiente para conducir, pero no para independizarse. Toda la familia vivía junta en algún lugar a más o menos una hora de coche desde Seattle. Recordaba vagamente alguna referencia a un rancho en las noticias que se habían difundido acerca de Edward. Era evidente que la familia tenía dinero, así como el poder inherente a éste.

Todos se comportaban con alegría y simpatía al hablar con ella. Escogían las palabras con cuidado para no alarmarla ni preocuparla. Lo que callaban le interesaba más que lo que decían.

Observaba sus expresiones, que generalmente eran reservadas. Las sonrisas, vacilantes o tensas. La familia de Edward trataba a la esposa de éste de un modo cortés, pero se notaba un fondo de antipatía.

-Éste es un camisón precioso -comentó Esme, consiguiendo así que los pensamientos de Bella volvieran a la habitación. Estaba deshaciendo la maleta que Edward había llevado y colgaba las cosas en un armario estrecho-. Quizá deberías ponerte este mañana para la visita de Nessie.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te falta mucho, mamá? Creo que está empezando a cansarse. -Edward se acercó a la cama y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Mañana será un día difícil. Será mejor que te dejemos descansar un poco.

-No te preocupes por nada -la animó Carlisle-. Te estás recuperando perfectamente, justo como estaba previsto. Vamos, Esme, deja que se queden solos un minuto.

-Adiós, Jessica -se despidió Esme.

Salieron de la habitación. Edward volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Tenía aspecto de encontrarse muy cansado. Le hubiera gustado tener el coraje de extenderla mano y tocarlo, pero no lo tenía. Los gestos que él tenía con ella eran de consuelo, nunca de afecto.

Vendremos a media tarde, después de la siesta de Nessie. -Hizo una pausa inquisitiva; ella asintió-. Espéranos alrededor de las tres. Creo que sería mejor si Nessie y yo viniéramos solos, sin nadie más. -Apartó la mirada y suspiró dubitativamente-. No tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionará, Jessica, así que procura tener en cuenta todo lo que ha sufrido. Ya sé que tú también has sufrido mucho, una barbaridad, desde luego, pero eres una persona adulta. Tienes más defensas que ella. -Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Sólo es una niña pequeña. Recuérdalo. -A continuación, se incorporó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-. Qué demonios, estoy seguro de que la visita será un éxito.

Se puso de pie. Como de costumbre cuando él estaba a punto de marcharse, Bella experimentó un momento de pánico. Era su única conexión con el mundo, la única realidad. Al irse, se llevaba el coraje consigo, dejándola sola, temerosa y marginada.

-Descansa y duerme bien esta noche. Nos veremos mañana. A modo de despedida, le rozó las yemas de los dedos con las suyas, pero no la besó. Nunca la besaba. No es que hubiera muchas zonas accesibles al beso, pero Bella pensó que un marido encontraría la manera de besar a su mujer si realmente así lo quería. Lo observó mientras se retiraba y desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación. La soledad le invadió todos los rincones del cuerpo. La única forma que tenía de combatirla era pensando, y se pasaba todas las horas planeando.cómo darle a Edward Cullen la trágica noticia de que ella no era quien él creía. Su Jessica estaba enterrada indudablemente en una tumba con el nombre de Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

¿Cómo podía decirle que alguien cercano a él quería verlo muerto?

Por lo menos mil veces en la última semana intentó convencerse de que su fantasmagórico visitante fue tan sólo una pesadilla. Cualquiera de los múltiples factores concurrentes podrían haberle hecho alucinar. Resultaba más fácil creer que la persona que pronunció aquellas palabras era una alucinación.

Pero era plenamente consciente de la realidad, aquello ocurrió_ de verdad. En su mente, las palabras aparecían tan claras corno una laguna tropical. Las tenía memorizadas. El tono siniestro y la inflexión de la voz habían quedado totalmente grabados en su cerebro. El hombre habló bien claro. No cabía el error.

Debía de ser algún miembro de la familia Cullen porque sólo a ellos se les permitía la entrada en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Pero ¿quién? Ninguno mostraba odio hacia Edward; al contrario, todos parecían adorarlo.

Los fue considerando uno por uno. ¿El padre? Impensable, era evidente que tanto el padre como la madre lo consideraban un héroe. ¿Emmett? No parecía tenerle ningún rencor a su hermano pequeño. Aunque Jasper no era un miembro directo de la familia, lo trataban como tal, y el compañerismo entre Edward y su mejor amigo resultaba evidente a todas luces. Todavía le faltaba por oír y ver a Rosalie y a Alice, pero estaba bastante segura de haber oído una voz masculina.

Ninguna de las voces recientes pertenecía a su visitante. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo franquear la entrada de la habitación un desconocido? El hombre no era un desconocido para Jessica, pues se dirigió a ella como confidente y conspirador.

¿Sabía Edward que su esposa estaba conspirando con alguien? ¿Intuía que querían hacerle daño? ¿Era por eso por lo que administraba consuelo y ánimo utilizando como protección una barrera invisible? Bella sabía que lo que le proporcionaba era lo que se esperaba de él, pero nada más.

¡Dios, cómo deseaba poder sentarse con Harry y explicarle todos los componentes del rompecabezas, como tantas veces había hecho antes de meterse en una historia compleja! Intentarían encontrar los elementos que fallaban. Harry tenía una intuición casi sobrenatural cuando se trataba del comportamiento humano, y ella valoraba su opinión por encima de todas las demás.

Pensar en los Cullen le produjo un terrible dolor de cabeza, de modo que agradeció el sedante que le inyectaron aquella noche para ayudarle a dormir. A diferencia de la iluminación constante de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, en esa habitación tan sólo quedaba encendida una pequeña lamparilla de mesa.

Debatiéndose entre el sueño y la consciencia, se permitió pensar qué ocurriría si asumía indefinidamente el papel de Jessica Cullen. Aplazaría la viudez de Edward; Nessie dispondría de un apoyo materno durante el tiempo que durara su recuperación emocional; quizás Isabella Swan pudiera descubrir un asesino y ser aclamada como una heroína.

En su interior, se echó a reír. Harry pensaría que se había vuelto definitivamente loca. Gritaría y chillaría y seguramente la amenazaría con darle un buen azote sólo por considerar una idea tan aberrante.

Aun así, era una idea atractiva. Menuda historia tendría cuando se acabara la comedia: política, relaciones humanas e intriga.

La fantasía la condujo al sueño.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Le dirá la verdad en cuanto pueda?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review! y odienme, mimenme, retenme, pero escriban!**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Estaba más nerviosa que el día que se presentó a la prueba televisiva en aquella horrible cadena de televisión de Arkansas ocho años atrás: las palmas de las manos sudorosas, la garganta seca, metida en el barro hasta los tobillos, aferrada al micrófono con los dedos paralizados y contando una historia en directo sobre un parásito que estaba afectando a los granjeros de cerdos. Al finalizar, el director de las noticias le recordó divertido que la enfermedad afectaba a los cerdos, no a los granjeros. Pero le dio el empleo de todas formas.

Esto también era como una prueba. ¿Sería capaz Nessie de detectar lo que nadie había podido, que la mujer tras la cara destrozada no era Jessica Cullen?

Durante el día, mientras las charlatanas y cariñosas enfermeras la lavaban y vestían, mientras el terapeuta hacía gimnasia con ella, una pregunta no dejó de rondarle la cabeza: ¿quería realmente que se desvelara la verdad?

No había llegado a ninguna conclusión. De momento, ¿qué importaba por quién la tomaban? Era imposible cambiar el destino. Ella estaba viva y Jessica Cullen muerta. Alguna fuerza cósmica decidió el resultado del accidente aéreo, no ella.

Había intentado con desesperación, con sus severamente limitadas capacidades, avisar a todos del error, pero sin obtener éxito alguno. Ya no podía hacer nada. Hasta que fuera capaz de utilizar un papel y un lápiz para comunicarse, tenía que seguir siendo Jessica. Mientras interpretaba ese papel, podría investigar un poco la extraña historia y recompensar a Edward Cullen por su amabilidad. Si él creía que Nessie se beneficiaría por el hecho de ver a su «madre», entonces Bella fingiría momentáneamente serlo. Pensó que para la niña sería mejor enterarse de la muerte de su madre cuanto antes, pero no estaba en condiciones de decírselo. Con un poco de suerte, su aspecto no la asustaría hasta el punto de provocar una regresión.

La enfermera le arregló el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza, donde el cabelló no tenía más de un centímetro de largo.

-Ya está. No queda mal -comentó, evaluando su trabajo-. Dentro de un par de semanas, ese guapo marido suyo no podrá quitarle los ojos de encima. Ya sabe, claro está, que todas las enfermeras solteras, y unas cuantas de las casadas -añadió en tono irónico-, están locamente enamoradas de él. -Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, estirando las sábanas y arreglando las flores, cortando los brotes que empezaban a marchitarse-. A usted no le importa ¿verdad? Seguro que está acostumbrada a que otras mujeres lo persigan. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? Cuatro años, creo que le dijo a una de las chicas. -Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Bella-. El doctor Sawyer hace milagros. Ya verá. Los dos serán la pareja más guapa de Washington.

-¿No está usted adelantándose a los acontecimientos?

Al oír su voz, el corazón de Bella empezó a latir más deprisa. Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio ocupando el umbral. Según entraba en la habitación, le dijo a la enfermera:

-Estoy convencido de que el doctor Sawyer hace milagros, pero ¿está usted segura de que voy a ganar las elecciones?

-Tiene mi voto.

Su risa fue profunda y rica, tan cómoda como una desgastada y vieja manta.

-Estupendo. Necesitaré todos los votos posibles.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña?

-La dejé con las enfermeras. Iré a por ella dentro de un momento.

Dándose por enterada, la enfermera sonrió a Bella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Buena suerte.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Edward se acercó a la cama.

-Hola. Estás muy guapa. -Suspiró profundamente-. Bueno, ya está aquí. No estoy seguro de cómo irá. No te desilusiones si... -Dejó de hablar al pasar la mirada por sus pechos. No acababa de llenar el camisón de Jessica. Bella vio una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Edward y el corazón le latió con fuerza.

-Jessica -dijo con voz ronca.

¡Lo sabía!

¡Dios mío!

¿Cómo podía explicárselo?

-Has adelgazado mucho -susurró.

Suavemente, hizo presión con una mano sobre el lado de su pecho. Le miró todo el cuerpo. La sangre de Bella fluyó al lugar donde se encontraba la mano. Su garganta emitió un pequeño y débil sonido.

-No quiero decir que tengas mal aspecto, sólo... que estás diferente. Supongo que es lógico que hayas adelgazado varios kilos. -Se miraron durante unos instantes y, a continuación, él retiró la mano-. Iré a buscar a Nessie.

Bella suspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo desconcertante que iba a resultar la verdad para ambos. Ni hasta qué punto sus sentimientos por él habían aumentado. La caricia le dejó las entrañas tan débiles como las extremidades. Pero no se permitió el lujo de dejar traslucir sus emociones. Se preparó para lo que la esperaba. Incluso cerró los ojos, temiendo la expresión de horror en el rostro de la niña cuando viera por primera vez a su «madre» desfigurada. Los oyó entrar y acercarse a la cama.

-¿Jessica?

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Edward cargaba a Nessie en brazos. Llevaba una falda con peto azul marino, unos calcetines blancos cubriéndole las piernas y zapatos de piel azul marinos. Tenía el brazo izquierdo escayolado. Su cabello era oscuro y brillante, tupido y abundante, pero no tan largo como lo recordaba Bella. Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Edward le explicó:

-Tuvimos que cortarle el pelo porque las puntas estaban un poco chamuscadas.

La melena le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. El flequillo le caía por encima de los solemnes ojos chocolates, tan grandes y redondos como monedas y tan resignados como los de una liebre entre dos fuegos.

Era una niña preciosa, aunque aparecía totalmente impasible. En vez de mostrar repulsión o temor o curiosidad, que hubieran sido reacciones normales, no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

-Dale a mamá el regalo que le has traído -dijo Edward.

En la mano derecha sostenía los tallos de un ramillete de margaritas. Tímidamente se las extendió a Bella y, cuando sus dedos no consiguieron cogerlas, Edward se las quitó a Nessie y las colocó suavemente sobre el pecho de Bella.

-Te voy a sentar aquí en la cama mientras voy a buscar un jarrón con agua para poner las flores.

Edward acomodó a Nessie sobre el borde de la cama, pero la niña se echó a llorar y se le aferró temerosamente a la americana. -Bueno, no me iré.

-Le dirigió una sonrisa a Bella y se sentó detrás de Nessie, casi sin apoyarse en el borde del colchón.

-Te ha coloreado este dibujo hoy -comentó, dirigiéndose a Bella por encima de la cabeza de Nessie. Del bolsillo exterior de la americana extrajo un trozo de papel doblado y lo abrió-. Dile lo que es, Nessie.

Los garabatos de colores no parecían nada en absoluto, pero Nessie susurró:

-Caballos.

-Los caballos del abuelo -explicó Edward-. Ayer la llevó a montar a caballo, de modo que esta mañana sugerí que te hiciera un dibujo mientras yo estaba trabajando.

Bella levantó la mano y le hizo una señal para que sostuviera el dibujo delante de ella. Lo estudió cuidadosamente, antes de que Edward lo colocara también sobre el pecho, junto al ramo de margaritas.

-Creo que a mamá le gusta tu dibujo.

Edward seguía mirando a Bella con aquella cara de extrañado. A la niña no le interesaba demasiado si gustaba o no su trabajo artístico: Señaló la tablilla colocada sobre la nariz de Bella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son las vendas de las que te hablamos la abuela y yo, ¿te acuerdas? -Dirigiéndose a Bella añadió-: Creí que te lo iban a quitar hoy.

Ella giró la palma de la mano de abajo arriba. -¿Mañana?

Bella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué se lo han puesto ahí? -preguntó Nessie, que seguía intrigada por la tablilla.

-Se parece un poco a tu escayola. Protege la cara de mamá hasta que se ponga bien, al igual que tu escayola te protege el brazo mientras se pone bien el hueso.

Nessie escuchó la explicación y, seguidamente, volvió de nuevo su seria cara hacia Bella.

-Mamá está llorando.

-Creo que es porque está muy contenta de verte.

Bella asintió, cerró los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados durante varios segundos y volvió a abrirlos. De esa forma esperaba transmitir un sí contundente. Estaba contenta de ver a aquella niña que con tanta facilidad hubiera podido perecer quemada. El accidente le había dejado huellas emocionales, pero la niña pudo sobrevivir y conseguiría superar sus temores y su timidez. Bella se sentía acosada también por la culpabilidad y la tristeza de no ser quien ellos pensaban que era.

En uno de esos repentinos movimientos, que sólo los niños saben hacer, Nessie extendió la mano, dispuesta a tocar la mejilla herida de Bella. Edward le sujetó la mano justo antes de que entrara en contacto con la piel. A continuación, pensándolo mejor, la condujo él mismo.

-Puedes tocarla, pero muy suavemente. No le hagas daño a mamá.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas. -Mamá tiene pupa.

Empezó a temblarle el labio inferior y se inclinó hacia la enferma. Bella no podía soportar ver la angustia de Nessie. Respondiendo a un sentimiento maternal espontáneo, levantó el brazo y acarició con la mano herida la cabeza de la niña. Utilizando la presión que su fuerza y el dolor le permitían, le guió la cabeza hasta hacerla descansar sobre su pecho. Nessie se dejó llevar y acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo contra el de ella, que continuó acariciándole la cabeza e intentó emitir algún sonido.

El mudo gesto tranquilizador se transmitió a la niña. Al cabo de unos instantes, dejó de llorar, se incorporó y tímidamente anunció:

-No he tirado la leche, mamá.

El corazón de Bella se derritió. Quería tomar a la niña en sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. Quería decirle que lo de la leche importaba un comino, porque las dos habían sobrevivido a un desastre. En cambio, vio a Edward ponerse de pie y coger a Nessie en brazos.

-No queremos alargar demasiado la visita. Sóplale un beso a mamá, Nessie. -No lo hizo. En vez de eso, se abrazó al cuello de su padre y hundió la cara en el hombro. Edward encogió los hombros, a modo de excusa-. Otra vez será. Volveré enseguida.

Estuvo unos minutos fuera y regresó solo.

-La he dejado con las enfermeras. Le dieron un cucurucho de helado.

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y se quedó un momento sentado y con las manos entre las rodillas.

-Ya que todo ha ido tan bien, quizá la traiga otro día de esta semana. Por lo menos a mí me parece que ha ido bien. ¿Y tú qué piensas? -Miró por encima del hombro para saber su respuesta. La vio asentir y se contempló de nuevo las manos-. No estoy seguro de lo que piensa Nessie, es difícil saber lo que piensa de nada. Parece ser que no conseguimos comunicarnos, Jessica. -Esa desesperación de su voz le rompía el corazón-. Antes, una visita a McDonald's hacía que diera volteretas. Ahora, nada de nada. -Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y metió la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos-. Lo he intentado todo para comunicarme con ella. Nada funciona. Ya no sé qué más hacer.

Bella levantó el brazo y le acarició el pelo que le poblaba la sien.

Él se sobresaltó, volvió la cabeza bruscamente y casi le dio un golpe en la mano. Ella se retiró con tanta rapidez que un terrible dolor le invadió todo el brazo. Gimió.

-Lo siento -se excusó Edward, poniéndose inmediatamente de píe-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Bella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza e intentó volver a colocarse el pañuelo que empezaba a resbalarle de la cabeza. Se sentía expuesta y desnuda más que nunca. Hubiera deseado poder esconder su fealdad.

Cuando él estuvo convencido de que a ella no le dolía ya, dijo:

-No te preocupes por Nessie. Dame tiempo, estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien. No tendría que haber mencionado el tema, es sólo que estoy muy cansado. La campaña va a más y... No importa. Esos son problemas míos y no tuyos. Tengo que marcharme. Ya sé que nuestra visita ha sido muy dura para ti. Adiós, Jessica.

Esta vez ni siquiera le acarició los dedos a modo de despedida.

* * *

***** ilse & .zs: **Gracias por sus reviews, no puedo responderles por md por eso lo hago aqui! *******

* * *

**Uff, ¿Que creen que sintió Edward cuando Bella lo tocó?**

**¿Seguirá Bella sin decir quien es realmente?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas! **

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

-¿Te estamos aburriendo, Edward?

Con cara de culpabilidad levantó la vista para mirar a su director de campaña.

-Lo siento.

Edward, reconociendo que Jasper tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto con él, se aclaró la garganta y cambió de postura en el sillón de cuero. Dejó de darle vueltas al lápiz que sostenía entre los dedos. Estaban pasando el día en casa, reunidos para acordar la estrategia a seguir en esas últimas semanas de campaña antes de las primarias.

-Exactamente, ¿en qué punto perdiste el hilo?

-En algún lugar entre El Paso y Sweetwater -contestó Edward-. Mira, Jasper, ¿estás seguro de que es absolutamente necesario pasearse por el oeste de Texas?

-Absolutamente necesario -se adelantó Emmett-. Con el precio del crudo tal como está, aquella gente necesita todos los discursos de ánimo que puedas darles.

-Les diré la verdad. Ya saben lo que pienso de dar falsas esperanzas y hacer promesas vacías.

-Entendemos tu punto de vista completamente, Edward -dijo Carlisle- pero el senador Dekker es en parte responsable de la situación que atraviesa el mundo del petróleo. Estuvo a favor del acuerdo firmado con los árabes. Hay que recordarles este punto a esos trabajadores en paro.

Edward lanzó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, se colocó delante de la ventana. Hacía un día espectacular. La primavera era todavía incipiente, pero empezaban a florecer los lirios. En los pastos la hierba empezaba a estar verde.

-¿No estás de acuerdo con la observación de Carlisle? -preguntó Jasper.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo -contestó Edward, dándoles la espalda-. Ya sé que debo salir ahí fuera y resaltar la insensatez de Dekker y animar a la gente, pero también necesito estar aquí.

-Con Jessica.

-Sí. Y con Nessie.

-Creí que la psicóloga de Nessie había dicho que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo y que, cuando Jessica regresara a casa, Nessie mejoraría sustancialmente -apuntó Emmett.

-Es cierto.

-De modo que, tanto si estás aquí como si no, no resultará de gran importancia para Nessie. Y tampoco hay nada que puedas hacer por Jessica.

-Puedo estar con ella -replicó Edward con impaciencia; se puso a la defensiva y se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Haciendo qué? Quedándote ahí mirando esos dos ojos amoratados -lo acusó Emmett-. ¡Dios, me ponen la piel de gallina!

El rostro de Edward se incendió de ira a causa del desagradable comentario de su hermano.

-Cállate, Emmett -ordenó Carlisle enfadado. Edward añadió secamente:

-Mirar esos dos ojos amoratados quizá sea lo único que puedo hacer por ella, Emmett, pero sigue siendo mi responsabilidad hacerlo. ¿No lo dejé claro hace semanas?

Con un suspiro profundo de sufrimiento, Jasper se dejó caer en una silla.

-Pensé que estábamos todos de acuerdo en que Jessica se encontraría mejor en esa clínica privada que aquí en casa.

-Lo estábamos.

-Allí la tratan como si fuera un miembro de la realeza, mejor que en el hospital -agregó Emmett-. Cada día tiene mejor aspecto. Era una broma lo que dije de los ojos. Una vez desaparezca la rojez y le vuelva a crecer el pelo, estará estupenda. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que todavía se está recuperando de un trauma y de unas graves heridas físicas -contestó Edward enfadado.

-Nadie está discutiendo eso -intervino Carlisle-. Pero tienes que aprovechar todas las oportunidades, Edward. Tienes unas responsabilidades electorales que no pueden descuidarse, al igual que no puedes descuidar a tu mujer.

-¿Creen que no soy consciente de ello? -les preguntó a los tres.

-Eres consciente -afirmó Jasper-. Y Jessica también lo es.

-Quizá. Pero no mejora tanto cuando yo estoy fuera. El doctor Sawyer me dijo que se deprime mucho.

-¿Cómo demonios sabe él si ella está deprimida o muriéndose de risa? Sigue sin poder decir una maldita...

-¡Emmett!

Carlisle habló en un tono de voz que había utilizado con frecuencia durante su carrera militar para convertir a arrogantes pilotos en arrepentidos humillados. Haciendo el papel de coronel retirado, miró fijamente a su hijo mayor.

Muy pocas veces les pegó a sus hijos de pequeños, utilizaba sólo el castigo corporal cuando le parecía absolutamente necesario. Por lo general, una sola mirada y aquel tono de voz producían el efecto deseado.

-Ten un poco de consideración con la situación de tu hermano, por favor.

El respeto a su padre silenció a Emmett, que se volvió a dejar caer en la silla con obvia exasperación.

-Jessica sería la primera en decirte que hicieras este viaje -se dirigió Carlisle a Edward con voz tranquila-. No te lo diría si no estuviera totalmente convencido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle -secundó Jasper.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con vosotros dos. Antes del accidente, ella estaría haciendo las maletas conmigo. -Se frotó la nuca, intentando que desaparecieran la fatiga y la tensión acumuladas- Ahora, cuando le digo que me marcho, veo pánico en sus ojos. La visión me persigue. Está tan patética... Me siento culpable. Antes de ausentarme durante un tiempo, tengo que tener en cuenta cómo va a reaccionar a mi partida.

Hizo un silencioso inventario de sus reacciones. En cada uno de los rostros veía un argumento a punto de ser expuesto y que, por consideración hacia él, acallaban sus opiniones.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro. -Mierda. Voy a salir un rato.

A grandes zancadas salió de la habitación y de la casa. En menos de cinco minutos estaba subido al caballo y galopando a través de uno de los pastos del rancho, rodeando manadas de perezosas reses. No tenía ningún destino en particular en la cabeza; sólo necesitaba la intimidad y la paz que podía proporcionarle el aire libre.

A lo largo de aquellos días no se hallaba casi nunca solo, pero nunca había sentido mayor soledad en toda su vida. Su padre, Jasper y Emmett podían aconsejarle sobre temas políticos, pero las decisiones personales eran exactamente eso, personales. Sólo podía tomarlas él.

No dejaba de pensar en la forma en que Jessica lo había tocado. Se preguntaba qué significaría aquello.

En las dos semanas transcurridas desde que ocurrió, le había dado miles de vueltas en la cabeza y seguía sin poder quitárselo de encima. A causa de su reacción de sorpresa, no duró más de una fracción de segundo; el tiempo suficiente para que las yemas de sus dedos le revolvieran el cabello de las sienes. Pero lo consideró como la caricia más importante que él y Jessica hubieran compartido jamás, más importante que su primer beso, que la primera vez que hicieron el amor... y que la última vez que lo hicieron.

Desmontó del caballo junto a un arroyo alimentado por un manantial que caía de las colinas calizas. Robles y cedros aparecían en el terreno rocoso. El viento era fuerte, procedente del norte; le quemaba las mejillas y hacía que lloraran sus ojos. Había salido sin chaqueta, pero el sol seguía cálido.

La caricia lo sorprendió tanto porque era un gesto muy poco característico en ella. Por supuesto que sabía tocar a un hombre; incluso después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, los recuerdos de los primeros tiempos conseguían todavía excitarlo. Con mucha habilidad, Jessica utilizaba el tacto para comunicarle sus deseos, tanto si decidía ser juguetona, sutil o simplemente obscena, sabía cómo transmitir sus deseos.

Esta vez había sido distinto. Notaba la diferencia. Su gesto fue de preocupación y compasión; espontáneo, producto de un corazón inocente, no de una mente calculadora; sincera, y no lo opuesto.

No se parecía en nada a Jessica.

El sonido de un caballo que se acercaba le hizo volver la cabeza. Carlisle desmontó del caballo con casi la misma agilidad que había demostrado Edward minutos antes.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta. Hace un día estupendo.

Levantó la vista para contemplar el cielo cerúleo y limpio de nubes.

-Mierda. Has venido a conspirar.

Carlisle se echó a reír e indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que deberían sentarse sobre una de las rocas blanquecinas.

-Esme te vio marchar y sugirió que era hora de hacer una pausa en la reunión. Les sirvió bocadillos a los demás y me mandó en tu busca. Dijo que parecías estar molesto.

-Lo estoy.

-Pues será mejor que se te pase.

-No es tan fácil.

-Sabíamos desde el principio que esta campaña iba a ser una jodienda, Edward. ¿Qué esperabas?

-No es la campaña. Estoy preparado para eso -contestó con un gesto de determinación en la barbilla.

-Entonces es el asunto de Jessica. Sabías que eso tampoco iba a ser una tarea fácil.

Edward volvió la cabeza de golpe y preguntó directamente: -¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo ha cambiado?

-El médico te avisó de que su aspecto sufriría ligeras alteraciones, pero casi ni se notan.

-No los cambios físicos. Me refiero a la forma que tiene de reaccionar ante las cosas.

-No puedo decir que me haya dado cuenta. ¿Como, por ejemplo, qué?

Edward mencionó varias ocasiones en las que los ojos de Jessica habían registrado duda, inseguridad, temor. Carlisle escuchó con atención cada palabra; se lo pensó durante bastante tiempo antes de decir nada.

-Yo diría que su ansiedad es natural, ¿no te parece? Tenía la cara destrozada. Eso asustaría a cualquier mujer, pero una mujer con el aspecto de Jessica..., bueno, la idea de perder la belleza sería suficiente como para producirle una cierta inseguridad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sólo que de ella hubiera esperado ira y no temor. Me resulta muy difícil explicarlo. Es algo que siento. Distraídamente, le contó la primera visita de Nessie.

-He vuelto con ella tres veces y, durante cada visita, Jessica llora y sostiene con fuerza a la niña.

-Porque piensa en que podría haberla perdido.

-Es algo más que eso, papá. Un día, cuando todavía estaba en el hospital, al salir del ascensor nos la encontramos en el recibidor en una silla de ruedas, esperando nuestra llegada. Fue antes de que le colocaran la dentadura. Llevaba la cabeza envuelta con un pañuelo y la pierna escayolada. -Perplejo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero allí estaba, valiente como nadie. Ahora dime, ¿haría Jessica una cosa así?

-Tendría ganas de verte, de mostrarte que ya podía levantarse de la cama.

Edward consideró esas palabras unos momentos, pero no acababa de convencerse. ¿En qué momento de su vida había intentado Jessica complacer a otra persona? Hubiera podido jurar que, a pesar de su incapacidad para sonreír, interiormente lo estaba haciendo al verlos llegar a él y a Nessie.

-¿De modo que crees que es una comedia?

-No -contestó Carlisle, dubitativamente-. Creo que es... -Temporal.

-Sí -afirmó-. Yo me enfrento a la realidad, Edward. Ya lo sabes. No quiero meterme en tu vida personal. Esme y yo queremos que tú, Emmett y sus familias se queden aquí en el rancho con nosotros. Y, porque esto es lo que deseamos, hemos intentado siempre no meternos en sus asuntos privados. Si yo hiciera lo que realmente tengo ganas de hacer, me aseguraría de que Rosse recibiera ayuda profesional para resolver su problema y le calentaría el culo a Alice por todas las veces que se lo tendrían que haber calentado y no lo hicieron. -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Quizá tendría que haber dicho algo antes de ahora, pero esperaba que tú tomarías la iniciativa de arreglar tu matrimonio. Sé que Jessica y tú se han distanciado en los últimos años. -Levantó las palmas de las manos-. No tienes que contarme por qué. No necesito saberlo. Se trata de algo que he intuido, ¿sabes? Qué caray, todos los matrimonios tienen momentos duros de vez en cuando. Esme y yo esperamos que ustedes dos hagan las paces, que tengan otro niño, que vayáis a Washington y que podáis vivir muchos años juntos. Quizás esta tragedia resuelva vuestros problemas y os una de nuevo. Pero -añadió- no esperes que Jessica cambie por completo como resultado de lo que le ha ocurrido. Si acaso, se necesitará más paciencia para entenderse con ella que hasta ahora.

Edward resumió el discurso de su padre, escogiendo los puntos pertinentes y leyendo entre líneas.

-Me estás diciendo que estoy buscando algo que no existe, ¿no es verdad?

-Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad. Normalmente, cuando alguien se acerca mucho a la muerte, pasa después por una temporada en que lo ve todo de color de rosa. Yo lo he experimentado con pilotos que abandonaron sus aviones y vivieron para contarlo. Ya sabes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se percatan de todo lo que hubieran podido perder, se sienten culpables por no valorar a sus seres queridos y prometen enmendarse, mejorar su actitud general ante la vida, convertirse en una persona mejor; ese tipo de cosas. -Posó la mano sobre la rodilla de Edward-. Creo que eso es lo que estás viendo en Jessica. No quiero que te crees falsas esperanzas y que pienses que este incidente ha convertido a Jessica en el parangón de lo que debe ser una esposa. El doctor Sawyer garantizó retirarle algunas de las imperfecciones de la cara, pero no mencionó para nada las imperfecciones de su alma -agregó con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón -contestó Edward, tenso-. De hecho, sé que tienes razón. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, buscar mejoras que no existen en realidad.

Carlisle utilizó el hombro de Edward a modo de apoyo para ponerse en pie.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo ni con ella. El tiempo y la paciencia son inversiones indispensables. Lo que vale la pena tener merece una espera, por larga que sea; como si durara toda una vida.

Montaron a los caballos y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Durante el camino de regreso hablaron poco. Al llegar a la puerta del establo, Edward se apoyó en la silla de montar y se volvió a su padre.

-Acerca de aquel viaje al oeste de Texas...

-¿Sí?

Carlisle hizo un semicírculo con la pierna derecha y saltó al suelo.

-Estoy dispuesto a llegar a un compromiso. Una semana. No puedo estar fuera más tiempo.

Carlisle azotó cariñosamente el muslo de Edward con las riendas que sostenía en la mano y se las dio a Edward.

-Estaba seguro de que entrarías en razón. Se lo diré a Jasper y a Emmett.

Se dirigió a la casa.

-Papá. -Carlisle se detuvo y se volvió-. Gracias -dijo Edward.

Carlisle hizo un gesto de que no tenía importancia. -Guarda bien los caballos.

Edward condujo a su caballo hacia el establo, tirando del de Carlisle a su espalda. Desmontó e inició el proceso de almohazar que le enseñaron en cuanto aprendió a montar.

Pero, al cabo de varios minutos, dejó las manos quietas sobre el lomo del caballo y la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Aquella noche necesitó su compasión y ternura. Quiso confiar en los motivos que la habían llevado a acariciarlo. Por el bien de su matrimonio y de Nessie, tenía la secreta esperanza de que esos cambios fueran permanentes.

Con el tiempo lo sabría, pero seguramente su padre tenía razón. Era casi un sueño creer que Jessica hubiese cambiado, cuando sus actos anteriores-habían demostrado que no era de fiar. No podía concederle el beneficio de la duda sin que todos, y principalmente él mismo, pensaran que era un imbécil por confiar en ella. -¡Maldita sea!

* * *

**Bue, hoy nos enteramos de lo que sintió Edward cuando Bella lo tocó.**

**¿Seguirá Bella sin decir quien es realmente?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

-Después de eso, tenemos la intención de mandarlo al pequeño territorio para que dé un discurso en el Texas Tech. -A medida que Emmett detallaba el itinerario de Edward a su cuñada, un nuevo pensamiento le vino a la cabeza-. Ya sabes, Edward, que hay muchos algodoneros en esa región. Me pregunto si Jasper tiene intención de mandarte a hablar a alguna de aquellas granjas agrícolas.

-Si no lo ha pensado, debería hacerlo. Yo quiero que se haga.

-Tomaré nota para que prepare alguna cosa.

Desde la cama, Bella observaba a los dos hermanos. Existían suficientes parecidos como para considerarlos de la misma familia, pero bastantes diferencias para que resultaran completamente distintos el uno del otro.

Emmett parecía tres años mayor que Edward. Su cabello, algo más oscuro, empezaba a escasear. No estaba exactamente gordo, pero su tipo no era tan estilizado como el de su hermano.

De los dos, Edward era mucho más guapo. Aunque el aspecto de Emmett no tenía nada de ofensivo, tampoco sobresalía de manera alguna mas allá de sus músculos. Hacía juego con el mobiliario. En el caso de Edward sería imposible aunque lo intentara.

-Perdónanos por quitártelo durante tanto tiempo, Jessica. -Se dio cuenta de que Emmett nunca la miraba directamente cuando hablaba con ella. Siempre se dirigía a alguna otra parte de su cuerpo: el pecho, la mano o la escayola de la pierna-. No lo haríamos si no fuera una cosa tan importante.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el enorme lápiz que tenía en la mano y escribió «de acuerdo» en un cuaderno. Emmett inclinó la cabeza, leyó lo que había escrito, le dirigió una sonrisa débil y asintió fríamente. Existían unas vibraciones desagradables entre Emmett y su cuñada. Bella se preguntaba cuál sería la causa.

-Me dice Edward que has conseguido decir unas palabras hoy. Es una noticia estupenda. A todos nos encantará saber lo que nos tienes que contar cuando puedas volver a hablar.

Bella sabía que a Edward no le haría ninguna gracia lo que tenía que contar. Querría saber por qué no había escrito su nombre, por qué había continuado haciéndose pasar por su esposa incluso después de recuperar suficiente movimiento en la mano para utilizar el lápiz. Ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas. La ansiedad que le producía el tema le hacía saltar las lágrimas. Emmett inmediatamente se puso en pie y empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y me queda un largo camino hasta casa. Buena suerte, Jessica. ¿Vienes, Edward?

-Todavía no, pero te acompañaré a la salida.

Después de decirle que regresaría enseguida, acompañó a su hermano.

-Creo que la he molestado al hablar de tu viaje -comentó Jáck.

-Hace unos días que está un poco de mal humor.

-Tendría que alegrarse de estar recuperando la voz, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que resulta muy frustrante intentar hablar claramente cuando no puedes.

Edward se acercó a las ahumadas puertas de vidrio de la lujosa clínica y abrió una.

-Oye, Edward, ¿te has fijado en algo extraño cuando escribe?

-¿Extraño?

Se apartó a un lado para dejar paso a un par de enfermeras, seguidas por un hombre que llevaba un recipiente de cobre lleno de crisantemos. Emmett salió afuera, pero sujetó con las manos la puerta para que no se cerrara a su espalda.

-Jessica escribe con la derecha, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué utiliza la izquierda? -En cuanto Emmett hubo planteado la pregunta, se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente me pareció extraño. -Bajó la mano y la puerta se empezó a cerrar-. Nos vemos en casa, Edward.

-Conduce con cuidado.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano hasta que otra persona se acercó a la puerta y se lo quedó mirando con la vuelta y, pensativamente, regresó a la habitación de Jessica.

Durante su ausencia, Bella pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado. Se percató de ese cambio de actitud hacía ya más de una semana. Seguía visitándola con regularidad, pero ya no diariamente. Al principio lo había excusado por ello, sabiendo que estaba totalmente sumergido en la campaña electoral.

Siempre que iba, seguía llevando flores y revistas y, como ya podía ingerir alimentos sólidos, le llevaba también chucherías, para aumentar la excelente, aunque aburrida alimentación del hospital. Incluso había pedido que le instalaran un vídeo y la abastecía con una variedad de películas para que se entretuviera. Pero a menudo se mostraba distante y de mal humor, reservado en todo lo que le decía. Sus visitas nunca eran largas. A medida que mejoraba el rostro de Jessica, Edward se volvía más distante. Tampoco había vuelto a llevar a la niña. Ella escribió en el cuaderno el nombre de Nessie, seguido de un interrogante, y se lo enseñó: Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que las visitas le estaban causando más mal que bien. Podrás pasar mucho tiempo con ella cuando regreses a casa. -Aquellas palabras frías la hirieron. Las visitas de Nessie se habían convertido en momentos destacados de su monótona existencia. Por otra parte, seguramente la decisión de suspenderlas era mejor. Se estaba encariñando demasiado con la niña y quería desesperadamente ayudarla en su crisis. Ya que no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, resultaba una buena idea romper todos los lazos emotivos cuanto antes.

El cariño desarrollado por Edward era algo mucho más complejo, y resultaría considerablemente más difícil de romper cuando saliera de ese mundo para regresar al suyo propio.

Al menos se llevaría algo de recuerdo: los ingredientes para escribir una buena historia sobre el hombre que se presentaba al Senado de Estados Unidos y al que alguien quería asesinar.

La curiosidad periodística de Bella andaba desenfrenada. ¿Qué era lo que no iba bien en el matrimonio Cullen? ¿Por qué quería Jessica ver a su marido muerto? Bella deseaba explorar todas las posibilidades hasta llegar a la verdad. Contar los hechos quizá la sacaría de los escombros en los que había convertido su vida profesional. Sin embargo, la idea de publicar la verdad le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Los problemas de Edward Cullen le pertenecían ahora a ella tanto como a él. No fue culpa suya que le cayeran encima; se los impusieron. Pero no podía simplemente darles la espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, que desafiaba cualquier explicación, se sentía obligada a compensar a Edward por los defectos de Jessica.

La única vez que el tendió una mano compasiva, él la rechazó con dureza, pero el conflicto entre Edward y Jessica iba mucho más allá de los problemas normales de un matrimonio. Casi se podía decir que existía una dimensión mucho más malévola. Él la trataba como si fuera una bestia enjaulada. Se ocupaba de todas sus necesidades, pero manteniendo una cuidadosa distancia. Sus palabras eran desconfiadas, como si no pudiera fiarse de su comportamiento.

Como bien sabía Bella, la cautela de Edward con respecto a su esposa era fundada. Jessica, junto con otro individuo, tenía un plan para asesinarlo. Cómo y por qué eran las preguntas que la perseguían a todas horas.

Estos pensamientos preocupantes quedaron archivados temporalmente cuando regresó Edward de acompañar a su hermano. A pesar de que lo recibió con una sonrisa acogedora mientras se acercaba a su silla, él llevaba una expresión ceñuda.

-¿Por qué escribes con la mano izquierda?

Bella se quedó helada. De modo que había llegado el momento dé la gran verdad. Había abrigado la esperanza de escoger el momento ella misma, pero los acontecimientos se estaban adelantando. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Era altamente improbable que Jessica Cullen fuera zurda.

Levantó la vista y lo miró con súplica, consiguiendo a la vez pronunciar guturalmente su nombre.

«Que Dios me ayude», rogó mientras intentaba sujetar el lápiz con la mano izquierda. En cuanto revelara su identidad, tenía que ponerlo al corriente del plan que existía para asesinarlo. El único límite de tiempo era que nunca llegaría a ocupar su escaño. El crimen podía llevarse a cabo el día siguiente, o esa misma noche. Y pudiera no suceder nada hasta el mes de noviembre, pero era imprescindible avisarlo de inmediato.

¿A quién acusaría de la familia? Si no se dio a conocer en cuanto pudo controlar un lápiz, fue porque no tenía suficientes datos. Había esperado en vano que cada día que pasaba le proporcionase alguna nueva pista.

Una vez esbozados los escasos datos, ¿la creería? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

¿Por qué iba ni siquiera a escuchar a una mujer que, durante casi dos meses, se había hecho pasar por su esposa? Pensaría que era una oportunista sin perdón, lo cual se acercaría incómodamente a la verdad si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba genuinamente preocupada por su bienestar y por el de Nessie.

El lápiz se movió bajo la esmerada persuasión de sus dedos. Dibujó la letra d. La mano le temblaba con tanta violencia que se le cayó el lápiz. Rodó hacia abajo, le resbaló por el regazo y, finalmente, quedó encajado entre su cadera y el tapizado de la silla.

Edward fue a recuperarlo. Sus fuertes dedos se hundieron en la carne de ella. Le volvió a colocar el lápiz entre los dedos y le condujo de nuevo la mano hacia el cuaderno.

-¿De qué?

Implorante, levantó la vista, suplicando silenciosamente su perdón. Después, terminó la palabra que había empezado. Cuando la hubo escrito, le colocó el cuaderno delante de la cara.

-Duele -leyó él-. ¿Te duele utilizar la mano derecha? Ahogada por la culpabilidad, Bella asintió con la cabeza y gimió:

-Duele.

Levantó la mano derecha, donde la piel seguía sensible.

Su mentira estaba justificada, se dijo a sí misma. No podía contarle la verdad hasta no poder explicarlo todo con detalle. Un mensaje mal escrito, unas cuantas palabras claves sin elaborar sólo conseguirían hundirle en un frenesí de ira y confusión. En ese estado mental, nunca creería que alguien quería asesinarlo.

Él emitió una risa suave y corta.

-Tenías a Emmett asustado. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta yo mismo. Supongo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para darme cuenta de los detalles.-Colocó las manos sobre sus riñones y arqueó la espalda, estirándose exageradamente-. Bueno, yo también tengo un rato de camino y se está haciendo tarde. Me han dicho que te quitan la escayola mañana. Me alegro. Podrás empezar a moverte mejor.

Los ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas. Aquel hombre, que había sido tan cariñoso con ella, iba a odiarla cuando descubriera la verdad. Durante las semanas de su recuperación, sin quererlo, se había convertido en su cordón umbilical. Tanto si él era consciente de ello como si no, ella dependía de él para recobrar su salud física y mental. Y tendría que recompensar su amabilidad contándole tres terribles verdades: su mujer estaba muerta, su lugar lo ocupaba una periodista de televisión, que además conocía todos los aspectos secretos de su vida privada, y alguien iba a intentar asesinarlo.

Las lágrimas no provocaron la compasión de Edward, sino su ira. Apartó la mirada irritado y, al hacerlo, se fijó en la pila de periódicos que llenaban el alféizar de la ventana. Bella se los había pedido a las amables enfermeras. Se trataba de números atrasados, en los que se hablaba del accidente de avión. Edward los señaló.

-No entiendo tus lágrimas, Jessica. Tu cara está espléndida. ¡Podrías haber muerto, por el amor de Dios! Y Nessie también. ¿No puedes considerarte una mujer con suerte? -Tras el arrebato, se incorporó y respiró profundamente, controlando su mal humor con un acto de voluntad-. Vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención herirte. Ya sé que has sufrido mucho. Es sólo que podría haber sido muchísimo peor. Todos podríamos haber sufrido mucho más. -Recogió su americana, que llevaba a menudo con los tejanos, y se la puso-. Hasta luego.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se marchó.

Durante mucho tiempo Bella se quedó mirando el umbral vacío. Entró una enfermera y la ayudó a prepararse para dormir. Había pasado de la silla de ruedas a utilizar unas muletas, pero todavía no se adaptaba muy bien al cambio. Al asirlas le dolían las manos. Cuando ya estuvo colocada en la cama y sola, se sintió extenuada.

Tenía la mente tan cansada como el cuerpo y, sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de dormir. Intentó imaginarse la expresión que adoptaría el rostro de Edward cuando descubriera la verdad. Su vida sufriría otro trastorno en un momento de gran vulnerabilidad.

En cuanto la palabra vulnerable se formó en su mente, Bella se vio acosada por otro pensamiento nuevo y terrible: una vez que ella quedara al descubierto, también estaría a merced de la persona que quería matar a Edward.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Cuando Isabella Swan, una periodista de televisión, quedara al descubierto, el culpable se daría cuenta de su grave error y se sentiría obligado a subsanarlo. Ella se encontraría tan expuesta al peligro como Edward. Juzgando por el tono calculador y mortal de su voz, el posible asesino no dudaría ni un instante en liquidarlos a los dos.

Se incorporó en la cama y observó cuidadosamente las sombras de la habitación, como si fuera a enfrentarse al vengador desconocido. Los latidos de su corazón producían un eco en todo su: cuerpo.

Dios, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿De qué forma podía protegerse? ¿Cómo podía proteger a Edward? Si fuera Jessica de verdad, ella...

Antes incluso de que la idea se desarrollara por completo, su mente empezó a objetar impedimentos, tanto de conciencia como prácticos. No se podía llevar a cabo. Edward se enteraría. El asesino también se enteraría.

Pero, si era capaz de interpretar aquel papel el tiempo suficiente para determinar quién era el enemigo secreto de Edward, quizá pudiera salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, era inconcebible ponerse en los zapatos de otra mujer. ¿Y qué pasaba con su vida? Oficialmente, Isabella Swan ya no existía. Nadie la echaría de menos. No tenía marido, hijos ni familia.

Su carrera estaba destrozada. Por culpa de un error -un terrible error de apreciación- se la consideraba una fracasada. No sólo no había estado a la magnífica altura de su padre, sino que le había fallado. Trabajar en KTEX, en Seattle, era como si la hubieran condenado a años de trabajos forzados. A pesar de que la emisora gozaba de una buena reputación en el mercado, y aun cuando le estaría eternamente agradecida a Harry por darle un trabajo cuando nadie estaba ni siquiera dispuesto a concederle una entrevista, el trabajo allí era equiparable a un exilio en Siberia.

Estaba alejada de los círculos periodísticos que realmente importaban. KTEX estaba muy lejos de ser un empleo en la ciudad de Washington.

Pero una historia sensacional le había caído directamente del cielo. Si se convertía en la señora de Edward Cullen, podría informar en vivo sobre una campaña al Senado y sobre un intento de asesinato desde dentro. No sólo cubriría la información, la estaría viviendo.

¿Qué mejor forma de llegar de nuevo a ser la número uno? ¿Cuántos periodistas habrían tenido en su vida una oportunidad así? Conocía decenas que darían el brazo derecho por estar en su lugar.

Sonrió débilmente. Ella no había tenido que ofrecer el brazo, pero ya había dado el rostro, el nombre y su propia identidad. Salvar la vida de un hombre y volver a reafirmarse en su carrera sería recompensa suficiente por tal indignidad. Y, cuando finalmente se conociera la verdad, nadie podría acusarla de explotación. Ella no había buscado esa oportunidad; se la habían impuesto. Tampoco estaría utilizando a Edward. Incluso más que restaurar su credibilidad profesional, quería salvarle la vida, que en esos momentos se había convertido en algo precioso para ella.

Los riesgos eran tremendos, pero no conocía ni un solo periodista de importancia que no se hubiera arriesgado para conseguir el reconocimiento profesional. Su padre se arriesgó diariamente para estar a la altura de su profesión, y su valor se vio correspondido con un premio Pulitzer; si él estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por sus reportajes, ¿se podía esperar menos de ella?

Sin embargo, era consciente de que tenía que ser una decisión racional. Debía enfrentarse a ello de forma pragmática y no con sentimentalismos. Estaría asumiendo el papel de esposa de Edward y todo lo que implicaba esa relación. Viviría con su familia, siendo constantemente observada por gente que conocía a Jessica íntimamente.

La enormidad del reto la intimidaba, aunque al mismo tiempo resultaba irresistible. Las consecuencias podían ser terribles, pero la recompensa no tendría precio.

Cometería un millón de errores, como lo de escribir con la mano no adecuada. Ahora bien, siempre había tenido la habilidad de reaccionar con inteligencia. Inventaría excusas para sus errores.

¿Podría llegar a funcionar? ¿Sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo?. ¿Se atrevía?

Retiró la ropa de la cama, tomó las muletas y llegó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Bajo la despiadada luz del fluorescente, se observó la cara en el espejo, comparándola con la fotografía de Jessica que colgaba de la pared a modo de estímulo.

La piel parecía nueva, tan rosada y suave como la del culito de un bebé, tal como había prometido el doctor Sawyer. Separó los labios y examinó la prótesis dental, que era un duplicado de los dientes de Jessica Cullen. Se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro que empezaba a crecer. No se discernían las cicatrices, a no ser que uno mirara con lupa. Con el tiempo, todas las señales desaparecerían hasta hacerse invisibles.

No se permitió el lujo de caer en la autocompasión, aunque el arrepentimiento y la añoranza de su anterior aspecto le herían el corazón. Estaba ante su destino. Tenía un rostro nuevo que podría llegar a convertirse en el pasaporte de una nueva vida.

Asumiría la identidad de Jessica Cullen a partir del día siguiente.

Isabella Swan no tenía nada más que perder.

* * *

dracullen, jvb : Nunca puedo responderles por privado, pero gracias por sus reviews!

loreloremacumacu: Agradezco tu review, puede q tengas razón, yo creo que era necesario ya que sino no entenderías luego la historia!

* * *

**Woaa, Bella asumirá el papel de Jessica ¿Creen que hará bien?**

**¿Como reaccionará Edward a esta nueva Bella?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**ESPERO HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! XD**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

La enfermera, satisfecha, le dio un último vistazo. -Tiene un cabello maravilloso, señora Cullen.

-Gracias -contestó Bella con tristeza.- Lo poco que hay.- Durante los siete días de ausencia de Edward, había recuperado la voz por completo. Él estaba a punto de llegar en cualquier momento; se sentía nerviosa.

-No -estaba diciendo la enfermera-, eso es lo que quiero decir. No todo el mundo puede llevar el pelo tan corto. A usted le queda fenomenal.

Bella se observó en el pequeño espejo de mano, estiró el flequillo que colgaba sobre su frente y dijo dubitativamente:

-Espero que así sea.

Se hallaba sentada en un sillón, con la pierna derecha descansando sobre un taburete. Un bastón se apoyaba en la silla. Tenía las manos colocadas sobre el regazo.

Las enfermeras se encontraban tan nerviosas como ella misma por la inminente llegada de Edward, después de haber permanecido fuera de la ciudad durante más de una semana. La habían engalanado como si fuera una novia que esperara a su futuro marido.

-Ya ha llegado -anunció una de ellas en un susurro, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

La enfermera junto a Bella le dio un apretón en el hombro. -Está guapísima. Se va a quedar encantado.

No se quedó exactamente encantado, pero sí se sorprendió momentáneamente. Ella le observó abrir un poco más los ojos cuando la vio sentada en el sillón, vestida con ropa de calle, la ropa de Jessica que Esme le había llevado unos días antes.

-Hola, Edward.

Al oír su voz, se quedó aún más sorprendido.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Habría cometido otro error? ¿Lo llamaba Jessica por algún otro nombre? Contuvo la respiración, esperando a que él la señalara con el dedo para decirle: ¡impostora mentirosa!

En vez de eso, se aclaró la garganta con dificultad y le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola, Jessica.

A través de su nariz perfectamente estilizada, exhaló pequeños hilillos de aire, pues no quería expresar su alivio dejando escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo, hasta llegar a dolerle el pecho.

Él se adentró en la habitación y, con aire distraído, dejó un sobre y un ramo de flores sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias.

-Y puedes hablar -añadió con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Sí. Por fin.

-Tienes una voz distinta.

-Ya nos avisaron de que podía ocurrir, ¿no te acuerdas? -replicó con rapidez.

-Sí, pero no esperaba la... -Hizo un gesto con los dedos sobre la garganta-. Lo de la ronquera.

-Quizá desaparezca con el tiempo.

-Me gusta.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Si las cosas entre los dos fueran como debieran ser, él estaría de rodillas acariciándole su nueva cara con las yemas de los dedos como un ciego, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de la piel y telegrafiando su amor. Con gran desilusión por parte de ella, Edward mantuvo una cuidadosa distancia. Como de costumbre, llevaba tejanos. Estaban planchados con raya, pero eran lo suficientemente viejos y suaves para cubrir como un guante la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Bella no quería perderse por su propia curiosidad femenina, de modo que, con determinación, sostuvo la vista por encima de la solapa de su americana deportiva.

La vista desde allí también era muy buena. Su mirada era casi tan penetrante como la de él.

Nerviosa, se cubrió el pecho con la mano. -Me estás mirando fijamente.

Bajó la cabeza, pero sólo una fracción de segundo antes de volver a levantarla.

-Lo siento. Supongo que realmente no esperaba que nunca volvieras a parecerte a ti misma. Y... estás como antes. A excepción del cabello.

Un temblor de placer le sacudió el cuerpo, porque su treta había funcionado.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Qué? ¿Frío? No. -Intentó desesperadamente cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué es eso?

Él le siguió la mirada hasta el paquete que había traído. -Ah, son tus joyas.

-¿Joyas?

Se disipó toda su alegría. Tragó con dificultad.

-Lo que llevabas puesto el día del accidente. El hospital llamó al despacho hoy para recordarme que seguían en su caja fuerte. Me pasé por allí para recogerlas. Siempre se me olvidaba. -Le extendió el sobre. Bella se lo quedó mirando como si fuera una serpiente venenosa, y le daba el mismo miedo tocarla. Sin embargo, comprendiendo que era imposible evitarlo, lo cogió-. No me tomé la molestia de hacer el inventario de su contenido, pero quizá sea mejor que tú lo hagas ahora.

Ella dejó caer el sobre en su regazo. -Lo haré más tarde.

-Supuse que querrías recuperar tus cosas.

-Ah, sí. Simplemente que no es muy cómodo ponerse joyas ahora mismo. -Cerró la mano y, a continuación, la abrió lentamente, extendiendo los dedos-. Mis manos están ya casi normales, pero me siguen molestando. Creo que me resultaría difícil quitarme y ponerme los anillos.

-Sería la primera vez que te ocurriese, ¿verdad? Por lo menos en lo que se refiere a tu alianza.

Las duras palabras la dejaron atónita. Notó que él tampoco llevaba alianza y tuvo la tentación de decírselo para defender a Jessica, pero refrenó su impulso. Si Jessica se había quitado el anillo para cometer actos ilícitos, tal como él había insinuado, era mejor evitar el tema, de momento.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama. El silencio hostil se hizo más profundo. Bella fue la primera en romperlo:

-¿Ha ido todo bien en el viaje?

-Sí, muy bien. Agotador.

-Te vi por televisión casi todas las noches. Las multitudes parecían estar enardecidas.

-Todos se han alegrado de los resultados obtenidos.

-Los analistas políticos dicen que tu triunfo será aplastante.

-Espero que así sea.

Se volvió a producir otro silencio, mientras cada uno de ellos intentaba, sin mucho éxito, no mirarse fijamente.

-¿Cómo está Nessie?

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-Está bien. -Bella frunció el ceño indecisa-. De acuerdo, no tan bien. -Se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer la habitación, los tacones de sus botas formando pequeños surcos en la moqueta. Mamá dice que sigue teniendo pesadillas. Se despierta cada noche gritando, a veces incluso a la hora de la siesta. Se mueve por la casa como un fantasma.- Extendió las manos como si fuera a agarrar algo y las cerró en el vacío.-No se entera del todo de las cosas, ¿sabes? Nadie puede hablar con ella, ni yo, ni la psicóloga.

-Le pedía Esme que me la trajera. Me dijo que tú le habías dicho que no lo hiciera.

-Eso es.

-¿Por qué?

-No pensé que fuera buena idea que viniera mientras yo estaba ausente.

No insistió, aunque se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle por qué. Quizá provocaría otra discusión y no estaba preparada para eso.

-La echo de menos. Quizá, una vez que regrese a casa, las cosas vayan mejor.

Su escepticismo fue evidente: -Quizá.

-¿Pregunta por mí alguna vez?

-No.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta su regazo. -Entiendo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperas, Jessica? La gente devuelve con la misma moneda.

Durante un momento se enfrentaron con la mirada; acto seguido, ella se cubrió la frente con la mano. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. Lloraba por la niña que no había recibido el suficiente amor de su madre. Pobre pequeña Nessie. Bella sabía lo que significaba la falta de cariño por parte de los padres. Aquello justificaba fingir ser la madre de Nessie cuando, inicialmente, había pensado que sería mejor que Nessie se enterara de la muerte de su madre lo antes posible.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Edward en voz muy baja. Atravesó la habitación y posó ligeramente la mano sobre la cabeza de su mujer. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello hasta convertirse en un pequeño masaje-. Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte llorar. Nessie se pondrá mejor, mucho mejor. -Al cabo de unos instantes, agregó-: Quizá fuera mejor que me marchara.

-¡No! -Levantó la cabeza. Las lágrimas seguían inundándole los ojos-. Me gustaría que te quedaras.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Por favor, quédate un rato más.

-Estoy cansado y de mal humor por culpa del viaje. No soy muy buena compañía.

-No me importa.

Él negó con la cabeza. Con valentía, Bella intentó disimular su gran desilusión.

-Entonces, te acompañaré.

Tomó el bastón y apoyó todo su peso sobre él al levantarse. Pero la mano nerviosa y sudorosa se deslizó por el mango, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado!

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon. El sobre con las joyas cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. La sujetó con el brazo por la espalda y sus fuertes dedos se posaron sobre las costillas, bajo la suave caída del pecho.

Mientras la ayudaba a llegar lentamente hasta la cama, Bella se aferró a él, agarrando con los dedos la tela de la americana. Inhaló su aroma: limpio, pero de hombre al que le gusta el aire libre; fragante, pero masculino, con un ligero regusto a cítricos. Su fuerza la inundaba, y ella la embebía como si de un elixir se tratara.

Reconoció entonces lo que había intentado ocultarse durante los largos y tortuosos días de su ausencia: quería convertirse en la señora Cullen para poder estar cerca de Edward.

Basándose en la desdicha sentida durante su viaje y en el placer experimentado al verlo entrar en la habitación, no dejaba de ser una razón tan válida como las demás. Por lo menos, era igual de sólida.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y, con suavidad, le acarició el muslo de la pierna herida.

-Era una fractura múltiple. El hueso todavía no está tan fuerte como tú creías.

-Supongo que no.

-Teníamos razón al decidir que te quedaras aquí hasta después de las primarias. Toda esa actividad resultaría demasiado para ti.

-Seguramente.

Su respuesta era justificada, porque, cuando Esme le informó de la decisión que habían tomado sin consultarla ni pedirle su consentimiento, se sintió abandonada, como si fuera una vergüenza para la familia, una vergüenza que debía permanecer escondida, alejada del público.

-Tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa, Edward.

Sus cabezas estaban juntas. Ella veía su nuevo rostro reflejado en las pupilas de sus ojos. El aliento del hombre la envolvía. Deseaba que la abrazara. Quería abrazarlo.

Y quería decir: tócame, Edward, abrázame, bésame.

Durante una fracción de segundo él pareció considerarlo; acto seguido, se apartó de ella.

-Me voy ahora -dijo bruscamente-, para que puedas descansar.

Ella le tomó la mano y la apretó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por..., por las flores y... por ayudarme a volver a la cama.

-No hay de qué -dijo, sin prestar la mayor atención y retirando la mano.

Ella gimió como un animal herido. -¿Por qué siempre rechazas mi gratitud?

-No te hagas la tonta, Jessica -susurró irritado-. Tu gratitud no significa nada para mí y tú sabes por qué.

Se despidió brevemente y salió de la habitación.

Bella estaba hundida. Había esperado mucho más del encuentro. Sus fantasías no se parecían en nada a la dura realidad, pero ¿qué podía esperar de un marido que obviamente no sentía un gran interés por su esposa?

Por lo menos no se había dado cuenta de la mentira. Desde un punto de vista profesional, todavía se encontraba sobre tierra firme.

Volvió a la silla y recogió el sobre, lo abrió y vació el contenido en la mano. Su reloj de pulsera ya no funcionaba, el cristal estaba totalmente destrozado. Faltaba un pendiente de oro, pero no se trataba de una gran pérdida. El objeto que más le importaba no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde estaba el colgante?

Entonces se acordó. No llevaba el colgante cuando tuvo lugar el accidente. Lo tenía Jessica Cullen.

Se hundió en el sillón, lamentando la pérdida de una pieza tan querida, pero se espabiló enseguida. Más tarde se ocuparía de sus sentimientos. De momento, tenía que actuar.

Unos minutos después, una enfermera levantó la vista de su pantalla de ordenador.

-Buenas noches, señora Cullen. ¿Ha disfrutado de la visita de su marido?

-Mucho, gracias. -Le tendió el sobre a la enfermera-. Tengo que pedirle un favor. ¿Sería tan amable de ponerme esto en el correo mañana? -La enfermera leyó la dirección escrita-. Por favor -insistió Bella, antes de que la enfermera pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta.

-Será un placer -contestó, aunque era obvio que le parecía una petición extraña-. Saldrá en el correo de la mañana.

-Preferiría que no le mencionara esto a nadie. Mi marido ya me acusa de ser excesivamente sentimental.

-De acuerdo.

Bella le dio varios billetes, sisados de la generosa cantidad que Edward le había dejado antes de salir de viaje.

-Aquí tiene dinero suficiente para los sellos, creo. Gracias. Aquello representaba otra ruptura con Bella Swan. Volvió a la habitación asignada a la señora Jessica Cullen.

* * *

**Gaby123, dracullen, Guest: **Gracias por leerme, no les puedo responder por mp asi que les agradezco por aquí!

* * *

**Bueno mis niñas, lamento decir que a mí también me duele el desprecio de Edward con Bella, ¿Quién se anota para darle un golpe?**

**Como siempre creo que Bella aún no sabe dónde se está metiendo, ustedes que dicen?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen recien ahora.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

En calcetines, Harry Clearwater se dirigió a la nevera en busca de otra cerveza. Abrió la lata y, mientras sorbía la espuma que aparecía en la parte superior, investigó en el congelador para ver qué posibilidades de cena había. Al no encontrar nada que resultara mejor que el hambre, decidió pasar sin alimento alguno y llenarse con la cerveza.

De regreso al salón, recogió la pila de correo que había dejado caer sobre la mesa al entrar en casa. Mientras miraba distraídamente un partido en la televisión, ordenó la correspondencia, tirando a un lado los anuncios y las facturas.

-¡Vaya!

Se le juntaron las cejas al fruncir el ceño cuando llegó al sobre grande. No figuraba ningún remitente, pero el matasellos era de la ciudad. Abrió el sobre metiendo el dedo índice bajo la solapa, lo puso boca abajo y dejó que el contenido cayera sobre su regazo.

Respiró profundamente e hizo un movimiento de rechazo, como si algo asqueroso hubiera caído sobre él. Se quedó mirando las joyas fijamente mientras sus pulmones intentaban recuperar la respiración y su corazón dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza.

Tardó varios minutos en calmarse lo suficiente como para examinar el destrozado reloj de pulsera. Inmediatamente lo había reconocido como el de Bella. Con cautela, lo tomó a la vez que investigaba el pendiente de oro que había visto adornando la oreja de Bella.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y cruzó la habitación hasta un escritorio que casi nunca utilizaba, excepto como escondite. Abrió un pequeño cajón y sacó el sobre que le entregaron en el depósito de cadáveres el día que identificó el cuerpo de Bella. «Sus cosas», le dijo el forense, excusándose.

Recordó haber metido el colgante en el sobre sin tan siquiera mirar dentro. Hasta este momento no se había sentido con ánimos de investigar y tocar los efectos personales. Era supersticioso, y meter las manos en las cosas de Bella le resultaba tan desagradable como robar tumbas.

Tuvo que vaciar el apartamento porque se lo exigió la propietaria. No se quedó con nada en absoluto, a excepción de algunas fotografías. La ropa y los demás objetos utilizables los donó a distintas organizaciones caritativas.

Lo único que a Harry le había parecido que valía la pena era el colgante que sirvió para identificar el cadáver. Su padre se lo regaló cuando era una niña, y Harry no recordaba a Bella sin él.

Abrió el sobre que había estado en su escritorio durante todo ese tiempo y dejó caer el contenido sobre la desordenada mesa, junto al colgante de Bella, había unos pendientes de diamantes, un reloj de pulsera de oro, dos pulseras en forma de aro y tres anillos, dos de los cuales formaban una alianza matrimonial. El tercero era un racimo de zafiros y diamantes. Todo junto valía muchísimo más que las joyas de Bella, pero para Harry Clearwater no tenían ningún valor.

Obviamente, las piezas pertenecían a alguna de las otras víctimas, quizás incluso a uno de los supervivientes. ¿Lo echaba alguien de menos? ¿Lamentaban la pérdida?

Tendría que investigar el asunto e intentar devolverlo todo a su propietario. De momento, en lo único en que podía pensar era en las joyas de Bella: el reloj de pulsera y el pendiente que acababan dé enviarle a su apartado de correos. ¿Quién se los mandaba? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Dónde habían estado durante todo este tiempo? Examinó el sobre, buscando alguna pista sobre el remitente. No había nada. No parecía proceder de una estafeta municipal. Las letras escritas en mayúscula en el sobre parecían inseguras, casi infantiles.

-¿Quién demonios...? -le preguntó al apartamento vacío. Tendría que haber superado ya el dolor por la pérdida de Bella, pero no era así.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y se quedó mirando el colgante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo frotó entre los dedos como si fuera un talismán que pudiera milagrosamente hacerla aparecer a ella.

Más tarde intentaría resolver el misterio dé cómo se habían intercambiado las joyas con el de las pertenecientes a otra víctima. De momento, lo único que quería era revolcarse en su aflicción.

-No veo por qué no.

-Ya te he dicho por qué.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que te acompañe a Corpus Christi cuando vayas esta semana?

-Es un viaje de negocios. Estaré ocupado preparando los mítines de Edward.

El rostro de Alice adoptó un gesto malhumorado. -Si de verdad lo quisieras podrías dejarme ir.

Jasper Whitlock la observó de reojo. -Supongo que eso ya te proporciona la respuesta.

Apagó las luces de la sede central de la campaña. El local estaba situado en un centro comercial y fue anteriormente una tienda de animales domésticos. El alquiler era barato. La ubicación, céntrica y con fácil acceso desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad. El único inconveniente estaba en el olor a animales enjaulados.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan mal, Jasper? -gimió Alice, mientras él utilizaba la llave para asegurar bien el candado.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesada?

Juntos cruzaron el aparcamiento hasta el coche, un práctico sedán Ford que ella en privado despreciaba. Él le abrió la puerta del pasajero. Al entrar, ella aprovechó para rozarlo con la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

Mientras Jasper daba la vuelta por delante del coche para acceder al asiento del conductor, Alice se fijó en su reciente corte de pelo. El barbero se lo había dejado demasiado corto. Ocupando los primeros puestos en la lista de «agravios» se situaban en primer lugar el coche y, en segundo, el barbero.

El hombre se colocó detrás del volante y puso en marcha el motor. El aire acondicionado se encendió automáticamente, invadiendo el interior del coche con un aire húmedo y caliente. Jasper hizo una concesión a su aspecto de hombre-recién-salido-de-la-ducha y se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

Alice también intentó ponerse cómoda. Se desabotonó la blusa hasta la cintura y, a continuación, se abanicó con ella, abriendo y cerrando la prenda, y ofreciéndole a Jasper una excelente vista de sus pechos si deseaba aprovecharla. Se irritó aún más al comprobar que su interés era nulo. Estaba maniobrando el coche en el cruce que conducía a la rampa y posteriormente a la autopista.

-¿Eres maricón, o qué? -le espetó de mal humor. Él se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque, si le diera a los otros chicos la mitad de lo que te ofrezco a ti, me pasaría toda la vida tumbada de espaldas.

-Por como lo dices se nota que ya lo haces. -Volvió a mirarla de soslayo-. ¿O es que se trata tan sólo de habladurías?

Los ojos azules de Alice echaban chispas, pero era demasiado inteligente como para enfadarse. En vez de eso, se acurrucó en el asiento del coche, con la pereza sinuosa de un gato, y preguntó maliciosamente:

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo, señor Whitlock? - El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una malcriada incorregible, Alice, ¿lo sabes?

-Debería saberlo -contestó con despreocupación, mientras se atusaba el cabello-. Eso es lo que me dice todo el mundo.

Se inclinó hacia la rejilla del aire acondicionado, que expulsaba ahora un aire gélido. Se apartó del cuello el pelo y dejó que el aire frío le refrescara la piel, que aparecía rociada de sudor.

-¿Lo eres?

-Si soy ¿qué?

-Maricón.

-No, no lo soy.

Ella se incorporó e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él. Con las manos seguía sujetándose el pelo, lo que hacía resaltar sus pechos. El aire frío le había endurecido los pezones, que sobresalían por debajo de la tela de la blusa.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes resistirte a mis encantos?

Atrás había quedado la caravana de tráfico de la autopista e iban en dirección noroeste hacia el rancho. Jasper le repasó el cuerpo con una mirada lenta, fijándose en todos los seductores detalles. A ella le produjo una cierta satisfacción ver que la nuez de la garganta le subía y bajaba, a causa de las dificultades que tenía al tragar. -Eres una niña muy guapa, Alice. -Sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en los pechos, donde los oscuros y erectos pezones se percibían bajo la camisa-. Una mujer muy bella.

Poco a poco ella bajó los brazos, dejando que el cabello le cayera alrededor de la cara y los hombros.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

-Eres la sobrina de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y?

-Que eso significa que estás prohibida.

-¡Qué mojigato eres! Eres un puritano, Jasper, eso es lo que eres. Un conservador. Un mojigato gazmoño. Ridículo.

-A tu tío Edward no le parecería ridículo. Ni a tu padre o a tu abuelo. Si te tocara un pelo, cualquiera de ellos, o los tres, me perseguirían con un rifle.

Alice extendió el brazo por encima del asiento y le acarició el muslo con el dedo, susurrando:

-¿Y no te parecería divertido?

Él retiró la mano y se la devolvió a su sitio. -No, si el blanco soy yo.

Cayó derrotada en su asiento, enfadada, y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Aquella mañana, había dejado a propósito su coche en el rancho y viajó a Seattle con su padre, con la idea de quedarse hasta tarde y conseguir así regresar con Jasper. Meses de sutiles insinuaciones no le habían llevado a ninguna parte. Dado que la paciencia no fue nunca una de sus virtudes, tomó la decisión de acelerar el ritmo de su persecución.

Buck, el botones; había tardado menos de un mes en convertirse en una persona posesiva y celosa. Después, acabó en la cama con el hombre encargado de fumigar la casa. Aquel asunto duró hasta que ella descubrió que estaba casado. Lo que realmente le molestaba no era, su estado civil, sino el sentimiento de culpabilidad posterior al coito, del que malhumoradamente él hablaba con ella. El remordimiento eliminaba todo el placer del polvo.

Tras el fumigador hubo varios otros asuntos, pero no fueron más que diversiones para pasar el rato hasta conseguir la rendición de Jasper. Se estaba cansando de esperar.

De hecho, se estaba empezando a cansar de todo. Los últimos tres meses habían acabado casi con sus reservas de buen humor. Incluso en algunas ocasiones llegaba a envidiar a su tía Jessica, que estaba siendo el centro de todas las atenciones.

Mientras Alice se pasaba horas interminables cerrando sobres y haciendo encuestas telefónicas en aquel ruidoso, abarrotado y maloliente despacho, con gente que salía del paso contribuyendo con tan sólo diez dólares, a Jessica la trataban como a una reina en esa cara clínica privada.

Nessie era otra espina en su costado. Aquella niña, malcriada desde el primer día, estaba aún más insoportable desde el accidente de avión. No hacía una semana que la abuela había regañado duramente a Alice cuando ésta discutió con su joven prima por haberse comido todas las galletas.

En opinión de Alice, a la niña le faltaba un tornillo. Su mirada vacía resultaba bastante fantasmagórica. Se estaba convirtiendo en un autómata y, mientras tanto, todo el mundo le besaba el culo.

Por otro lado, su padre perdió los estribos la última vez que la multaron por exceso de velocidad, y amenazó con quitarle el coche si volvían a pararla. Incluso le dijo que tendría que pagar la multa con su propio dinero. Claro que las amenazas de su padre nunca se hacían realidad, pero sus gritos la pusieron realmente nerviosa. No podía creerse el lío que se estaba montando a causa de esas elecciones. Por el comportamiento de todos, cualquiera diría que su maldito tío se presentaba a presidente de la nación. Había ganado por mayoría absoluta, cosa que a ella no la sorprendió en absoluto. No lograba entender por qué se habían gastado un buen montón de dólares para pagar a un analista político, cuando ella les podría haber anunciado los resultados meses atrás y además gratis. La sonrisa de su tío hacía que las mujeres se corrieran en los pantalones. No tenía ninguna importancia lo que decía en sus discursos; las mujeres lo votaban por guapo. ¿Pero alguien le había preguntado algo? No. Nadie le preguntaba su opinión nunca.

Sin embargo, el futuro parecía presentarse bien. Superadas favorablemente las primarias, Jasper no tendría tantas distracciones. Su mente estaría más despejada y podría pensar en ella. En un principio, confió en el éxito de su proyecto, pero ya no estaba tan segura. El hombre eludía sus seducciones con más habilidad de la que creía capaz en cualquier hombre. Tal como lo veía ella, ni siquiera estaba cerca de la meta.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Por fuera, al menos, parecía estar tan tranquilo. Podría ser más fea que la verruga en el culo de un cerdo, a juzgar por el caso que le estaba haciendo. Quizá fuera hora de tirar por la borda tanta prudencia, dejar de andarse por las ramas y, aunque sólo sirviera para eso, darle un buen susto a don Atildado.

-¿Qué te parece una mamada?

Moviéndose con estudiada tranquilidad, Jasper colocó su 'brazo derecho por detrás de los asientos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me vendría estupendamente ahora mismo.

Se puso roja como un tomate y apretó los dientes.

-No te atrevas a tratarme con condescendencia, hijo de puta.

-Entonces deja de ofrecerte como una prostituta barata. Tu frase no me excita, y tampoco la exhibición de tus pechos. No me interesa, Alice, y este juego infantil tuyo me está empezando a cansar.

-Eres un maricón.

Él se rió. -Créetelo, si así salvas tu orgullo.

-Eso es que se lo estás sacando a otra persona, porque no es normal que un hombre aguante sin follar. -Se acercó de nuevo a él y se aferró a la manga de su camisa-. ¿Con quién te acuestas, Jasper, con alguien que trabaja en la sede central?

-Alice...

-¿Con la pelirroja esa que no tiene culo? ¡Apuesto a que es ella! Está divorciada, según dicen, y seguramente anda muy caliente. -Se aferró con más fuerza a su manga-. ¿Por qué tienes que follar con una vieja como ella cuando podrías hacerlo conmigo?

Detuvo el coche en la entrada circular delante de la casa. La agarró por los hombros y la agitó.

-¡Porque no me acuesto con niñas, especialmente con las que se abren de piernas ante la primera polla tiesa que ven!

La ira sólo consiguió aumentar el deseo de Alice. Las pasiones de cualquier tipo la excitaban sobremanera. Echando chispas por los ojos, bajó la mano y le acarició la bragueta con la palma de la mano. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pero, vamos, Jasper, cariño -susurró sensualmente-. La tuya está dura.

Maldiciéndola, la apartó y salió del coche. -Y, en lo que se refiere a ti, así se quedará.

Alice se tomó el tiempo necesario para abrocharse la blusa y arreglarse antes de entrar en la casa. La pelea había resultado en un empate. No la había llevado a la cama, pero la deseaba. Ese pequeño paso adelante la animaría durante un tiempo..., pero no indefinidamente.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba al ala de su casa, apareció su madre. Rosalie caminaba erecta, pero tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos a causa de los efectos de varias copas.

-Hola, Alice.

-Me voy a Corpus Christi un par de días -le anunció. Si Jasper se negaba a llevarla, lo sorprendería apareciendo en la ciudad-. Me iré por la mañana, dame un poco de dinero.

-No puedes marcharte ahora.

El puño de Alice encontró apoyo sobre su bonita cadera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron como solía ocurrir cuando no conseguía sus deseos de inmediato.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Carlisle dijo que teníamos que estar todos aquí -contestó su madre- Jessica vuelve a casa mañana.

-¡Mierda! -murmuró Alice-. Justo lo que me faltaba.

* * *

**jvb: **Estoy segura que tienes razón es una tarea complicada! Gracias por leerme nena, saludos desde Argentina!

* * *

**Bueno niñas hoy descubrimos un poquito más a Alice, ¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Y el pobre Harry con las pertenencias de Bella?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Lo vio en el espejo.

Sentada en el pequeño tocador de su habitación de la clínica, Bella miró a Edward directamente a los ojos al entrar éste. Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras ella colocaba con lentitud el recipiente de colorete sobre la superficie espejada de la mesa. A continuación, se volvió y se miraron cara a cara.

Él lanzó el abrigo y varias bolsas de grandes almacenes sobre la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo, Bella sonrió nerviosa.

-La incertidumbre me está matando.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella se humedeció los labios, que ya brillaban gracias al pintalabios.

-El experto en maquillaje vino esta mañana y me dio unas lecciones. Hace años que me maquillo, pero pensé que sería mejor que me dieran un par de clases. Además, la consulta está incluida en el precio de la habitación.

Volvió a sonreír. En realidad, lo que quería era una excusa para mejorar la forma de maquillarse de Jessica, que, en opinión de Bella, resultaba exagerada.

-He utilizado una técnica nueva. ¿Te parece que me queda bien?

Levantó la cara para que él pudiera estudiarla mejor. A pesar de no querer acercarse mucho más, lo hizo. Se puso las manos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó sobre ella y le examinó el rostro cuidadosamente.

-Ni siquiera se ven las cicatrices. Nada. Es increíble.

-Gracias.

Le dedicó la clase de sonrisa que una mujer ofrece a su cariñoso marido.

Excepto que Edward ni era su marido ni cariñoso, pues se incorporó y le dio la espalda. Bella cerró los ojos momentáneamente, intentando disimular su desánimo. Había descubierto que no era un hombre dado perdonar. Si había perdido toda la confianza en Jessica, que confiara en ella iba a resultar una batalla difícil.

-¿Te estás acostumbrando a mi nuevo aspecto?

-Poco a poco.

-Hay diferencias -comentó, en un tono inseguro.

-Pareces más joven. -La miró rápidamente por encima del hombro y en voz baja añadió-: Y más guapa.

Bella se levantó del tocador y se dirigió hacia él. Posó una mano sobre su brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Más guapa? ¿En qué sentido?

Al igual que se había percatado de su incapacidad para perdonar, también conocía la gran habilidad que tenía para controlar el mal humor. En esos momentos lo estaba provocando. Sus ojos centelleaban, pero Bella no se rindió. Se sentía obligada a conocer las diferencias que existían entre ella y Jessica. Investigación, se dijo a sí misma.

Edward blasfemó con impaciencia, mesándose los cabellos.

-No lo sé. Simplemente estás diferente. Quizá sea el maquillaje, el pelo..., no lo sé. Estás bien, ¿vale? ¿Podemos dejarlo así? Estás... -Bajó la vista y volvió a mirarla a la cara. A continuación examinó su cuerpo y apartó la mirada-. Estás bien. -Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y extrajo una nota escrita a mano-. Mamá y yo te hemos comprado las cosas que nos pediste. -Señaló las bolsas y leyó la lista de objetos-. El perfume en pulverizador Ysatis. No tenían las cosas de baño que querías.

-Ya las compraré más adelante.

-Medias. ¿Es éste el color que querías? Dijiste beige claro.

-Está bien. -Revolvió las bolsas, localizando los objetos a medida que él los enunciaba. Extrajo de la caja la botella de perfume, la abrió y se roció la muñeca con el atomizador - Mira, huele. Colocó la muñeca contra su mejilla, de modo que él se vio obligado a volver la cabeza para oler. Al hacerlo, sus labios le rozaron el antebrazo. Inmediatamente se miraron.

-Muy bueno -dijo, y apartó el rostro antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de bajar el brazo.

-Un camisón con mangas. -De nuevo la interrogó-: ¿Desde cuándo has empezado a ponerte algo para dormir, y menos algo con mangas?

Bella, cansada de estar a la defensiva, contestó airada: -Desde que sobreviví a un accidente de avión y acabé con quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos.

Edward, con la boca abierta y a punto de replicar, decidió no hacerlo. Volvió al último objeto de la lista y leyó:

-Sujetador de la talla 34.

-Lo siento.

Ella sacó la prenda de la bolsa, retiró las etiquetas y volvió a doblarlo. Los sostenes que le habían llevado de los cajones de Jessica resultaron ser demasiado grandes.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Haber bajado toda una talla.

-¿Y a mí en qué puede afectarme una cosa así?

A Bella, el desprecio de su semblante le hizo apartar la mirada. -En nada, supongo.

Vació las bolsas y agregó los objetos a las cosas que había dispuesto para ponerse al día siguiente. Las prendas que Esme y Edward habían llevado del armario de Jessica le iban bastante bien. Tan sólo le iban un poco grandes. Evidentemente, Jessica tenía los pechos y las caderas más llenas y con más curvas, pero Bella justificó su pérdida de peso por la dieta líquida seguida durante tanto tiempo. Incluso le iban bien los zapatos de Jessica.

Siempre que era posible mantenía los brazos y las piernas tapados, prefiriendo los pantalones a las faldas. Temía que la forma de sus pantorrillas y los tobillos la delataran. Hasta ese momento, nadie había comentado nada. Para los Cullen, ella era Jessica. Estaban convencidos. ¿O no?

¿Por qué no había vuelto a hablar con ella el que conspiraba con Jessica?

Esa preocupación era tan persistente como un moscón zumbándole continuamente en la cabeza. Al pensarlo, enfermaba de miedo, de forma que se concentró más en la personalidad de Jessica, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar todos los errores que pudieran delatarla.

De momento, había tenido suerte. No era consciente de haber cometido ningún error terrible.

Ahora que la partida era inminente, estaba nerviosa. Al convivir bajo el mismo techo que los Cullen, especialmente con Edward, aumentarían las oportunidades de cometer errores.

Además; aparecería de nuevo como la esposa de un candidato al Congreso y estaría obligada a enfrentarse con los problemas relacionados con aquel asunto.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir mañana, Edward?

-Jasper me dijo que te preparara. Siéntate.

-Esto parece ir en serio -bromeó una vez se hubieron sentado el uno frente al otro.

-Lo es.

-¿Tienes miedo de que meta la pata ante la prensa?

-No, pero puedo garantizarte que ellos sí cometerán alguna imprudencia.

Como era una crítica a su profesión, se ofendió: -¿Como, por ejemplo, qué?

-Te harán cientos de preguntas personales, examinarán tu rostro, buscando cicatrices; ese tipo de cosas. Seguramente te harán más fotos mañana que durante toda la campaña electoral.

-No le tengo miedo a las cámaras.- Edward sonrió irónico.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo que mañana, cuando salgas de aquí, te atosigarán. Jasper intentará controlarlo todo, pero, ya sabes, estas cosas tienen tendencia a ser caóticas. -Metió la mano de nuevo en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacó otro trozo de papel y se lo tendió-. Familiarízate con esto esta noche. Es una breve declaración que ha escrito Jasper para que la leas. Tendrá un micrófono preparado. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto. -Agitó el trozo de papel delante de sus narices-. Si leo esto, creerán que soy una retrasada mental.

Él suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Jasper temía que dijeras eso exactamente.

-Cualquier persona que oiga estas palabras creerá que el accidente afectó más a mi cerebro que a mi rostro. El más pintado supondrá que me encerraste en un hospital hasta que recuperara la cordura, como algo sacado de Jane Eyre. Mantener a la esposa mentalmente enferma...

-Jane Eyre? Sí que te has puesto literaria.

Durante un momento se quedó cortada, pero replicó rápidamente:

-Vi la película. En cualquier caso, no quiero que la gente piense que tengo una disfunción cerebral y que todo lo que digo se me tiene que escribir de antemano.

-Simplemente no hables con el culo, ¿vale?

-Conozco bien la lengua inglesa, Edward -dijo enfadada-. Soy capaz de juntar más de tres palabras en un momento dado y sé comportarme en público.- Rasgó la hoja por la mitad y la tiró al suelo.

-Aparentemente has olvidado el incidente de Austin. No podemos permitirnos errores como aquél, Jessica.

Como no conocía el error cometido por Jessica en Austin, no pudo defenderse ni excusarse. De todos modos, no debía olvidar que Isabella Swan tenía experiencia hablando ante las cámaras de televisión, que estaba bien versada en el campo de los medios de comunicación; y, evidentemente, lo mismo no podía decirse de Jessica Cullen.

Con voz más tranquila, rectificó:

-Soy consciente de lo importante que son todos los actos públicos a partir de ahora hasta el mes de noviembre. Intentaré comportarme adecuadamente y vigilar mis palabras. -Sonrió arrepentida y recogió los trozos del papel roto-. Incluso me aprenderé de memoria este insulso discurso. Quiero hacer lo que más te convenga a ti.

-No te molestes en ser amable conmigo. Si de mí dependiera, ni siquiera permitiría que hicieras estas declaraciones. Jasper cree que debes hacerlo para aliviar la curiosidad del público. Emmett y papá están de acuerdo con él. De modo que es para complacerles a ellos, no a mí.

Se puso en pie. Bella se levantó rápidamente. -¿Cómo está Nessie?

-Igual.

-¿Le has dicho que regreso a casa mañana?

-Me escuchó, pero es difícil saber lo que estaba pensando.

Acongojada por la falta de mejora en el estado de la niña, Bella se puso una mano en la base del cuello y se lo frotó pensativamente.

Edward le rozó la mano.

-Eso me recuerda algo. -Se dirigió a la americana, que continuaba a los pies de la cama, y sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos-. Ya que el hospital se hizo un lío y perdió tus joyas, Jasper ha pensado que sería mejor que comprara otra alianza. Dijo que todos los votantes querrían verte con una.

No le había mentido exactamente. Cuando Edward preguntó por las joyas, le contó que, al abrir el sobre de la caja fuerte del hospital, encontró las joyas de otra persona, no las de Jessica Weber. «Se lo di a una de las enfermeras para que se hicieran cargo de ello», le dijo, y él preguntó entonces: «¿Y dónde están las tuyas?» A lo que ella contestó: «Dios sabe. Supongo que se trata de uno de esos equívocos difíciles de explicar. Habla con la compañía de seguros.»

Edward estaba extrayendo un sencillo aro de oro de una cajita forrada de terciopelo y comentó:

-No es tan elegante como la otra, pero sirve.

-Me gusta -dijo Bella cuando se colocó el anillo en el dedo.

Vio que él llevaba un aro que hacía juego con el suyo. Se aferró a su mano y pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Inclinó la cabeza sobre las manos unidas, cogidas entre sus pechos. Se inclinó aún más y, con suavidad, le besó los nudillos.

-Jessica -protestó él, intentando liberar la mano-. No lo hagas.

-Por favor, Edward. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por favor, déjame que lo haga. -Le suplicó que aceptara su gratitud-. Hubo muchas veces, incluso desde el principio, cuando recobré el conocimiento, en que quise morir. Seguramente podría haberlo conseguido si no hubiera sido por todos los ánimos que me diste. Has sido... -Se atragantó y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por atajar las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas-. Has sido una maravillosa fuente de valor durante todo este tiempo. Gracias.

Hablaba con el corazón. Cada una de las palabras era verdad. Siguiendo el impulso de sus emociones, se acercó a él de puntillas y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Él apartó la cara. Bella le oyó tomar aliento sorprendido. Intuyó su vacilación mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Y entonces Edward inclinó la cabeza y sus labios entraron brevemente en contacto, ligeramente, casi sin tocarse.

Ella acercó más el cuerpo, intentó llegar hasta sus labios y dijo en voz muy baja:

-Edward, bésame, por favor.

Con un pequeño gemido, Edward unió sus labios. Le rodeó la espalda con el brazo y la acercó a él. Desentrelazó los dedos, posó la mano sobre su garganta, la acarició con el pulgar y mientras, con la lengua, jugueteó a intentar meterse entre sus labios.

Lo hizo y la metió hasta el fondo.

De pronto, interrumpió el beso y levantó la cabeza. -¿Qué demo...?

Totalmente abrazados la miró directamente a los ojos. Aunque intentaba apartarse de ella, no dejaba de mirarle los labios. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza algo que no podía explicarse y volvió a unir su boca a la de ella.

Bella le devolvió el beso, liberando todo el deseo que tan secretamente había alimentado durante aquellos últimos meses. Sus bocas se unieron plenas de deseo y excitación. Cuanto más conseguía él de ella, más quería él y más quería darle ella.

Con la mano en la cadera de ella, la atrajo hacia su miembro erecto. Bella se arqueó contra él, levantó las manos hasta su cuello y le hizo bajar la cabeza, disfrutando de la mezcla de texturas que palparon las yemas de sus dedos: el cabello, la ropa, la piel.

Y en aquel momento se acabó todo.

La apartó y se separó varios centímetros. Angustiada, lo vio frotarse la boca con el revés de la mano, intentando borrar su beso, y emitió un breve sonido lastimero.

-No funcionará, Jessica -dijo en tono cortante-. No conozco este nuevo juego que te has inventado, pero hasta que aprenda las normas, me niego a participar. Siento lo que te ha ocurrido. Dado que eres mi esposa legal, hice lo que consideré mi deber. Pero no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos. No han cambiado en absoluto. ¿Lo entiendes? No ha cambiado nada.

Recogió su americana deportiva, se la echó por encima del hombro y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

Jasper salió al patio. Los rayos del sol primaveral habían hecho florecer las plantas. Los arbustos de adelfas florecían en urnas de cerámica alrededor de la piscina. Las rosas cubrían los parterres.

Pero era de noche en ese momento y los capullos se habían cerrado ante la falta de luz solar. El patio estaba iluminado por focos colocados en el suelo entre las plantas. Producían altas y delgadas sombras sobre las paredes blancas de la casa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí fuera? -preguntó Jasper.

El solitario, hundido en una hamaca, contestó secamente: -Pensando.

Pensaba en Jessica, en el aspecto de su rostro reflejado en el espejo al entrar en la habitación. Resultaba incandescente. Le resplandecían los ojos, como si su llegada significara algo especial para ella. Decidió que era una buena comedia. Durante unos momentos insensatos llegó incluso a caer en sus garras. Qué imbécil.

Si simplemente hubiera salido de la habitación, si no la hubiera tocado ni besado, ni deseado que las cosas fueran de otra forma, no estaría en esos momentos contestando mal a su amigo, aferrado a una botella de whisky y librando una batalla perdida contra una erección que se negaba a desaparecer. Irritado consigo mismo, alcanzó la botella de Chivas Regal y vertió un poco más sobre los cubitos de hielo que descansaban en el fondo del vaso.

Jasper se sentó en otra hamaca cerca de la de Edward y lo contempló preocupado. Edward, al ver que lo observaba con una mirada franca y crítica, dijo:

-Si no te gusta lo que ves, vete a otro sitio.

-Vaya, vaya, estamos de mal humor, ¿eh?

Lo que estaba era caliente y deseando a una esposa infiel. La infidelidad podría llegar a perdonarla, a la larga, pero no lo otro. Nunca perdonaría lo otro.

-¿Has visto a Jessica? -preguntó Jasper, adivinando la causa del mal humor de Edward.

-Sí.

-¿Le diste las declaraciones que tiene que leer?

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

-¿Te dijo que te las metieras por ahí?

-Más o menos. Rompió la hoja por la mitad.

-Lo escribí por su propio bien.

-Díselo tú.

-La última vez que le dije algo por su propio bien, me llamó tonto del culo.

-Esta noche ha estado a punto de deletrear lo mismo.

-Tanto si se lo cree como si no, encontrarse con la prensa por primera vez después del accidente va a ser una putada, incluso para una mujer tan dura como Jessica. Aunque sólo sea por la curiosidad estarán frenéticos.

-Ya se lo he dicho, pero no le gusta recibir consejos no solicitados ni que le pongan palabras en la boca.

-Bueno -dijo Jasper, frotándose la nuca cansinamente-, no te preocupes hasta que no llegue el momento. Seguramente lo hará bien.

-Parece confiar en que así será. -Dio un sorbo de whisky y, luego, agitó el vaso entre las palmas de las manos, mientras observaba a una polilla lanzarse de forma suicida sobre uno de los focos situados entre los arbustos-. Está...

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Está qué...?

-Demonios, no lo sé -murmuró Edward-. Distinta.

-¿De qué manera?

Para empezar, sabía distinta, pero eso no se lo dijo a su amigo.

-Es más suave. Agradable.

-¿Agradable? Me suena a mí como si hubiera protagonizado una pataleta esta noche.

-Sí, pero ésta es la primera. El accidente y todo lo que ha ocurrido la ha serenado un poco, creo. Parece más joven, pero se comporta como una persona mucho más madura.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso. Es comprensible, ¿no te parece? Jessica de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que es mortal. -Jasper se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo de terrazo bajo sus pies-. Y, personalmente, ¿cómo están las cosas entre ustedes? -Edward le echó una mirada feroz-. Si no es asunto mío, dímelo.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Estoy al corriente de lo que ocurrió en Fort Worth la semana pasada.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando.

-La mujer, Edward.

-Había muchas mujeres por ahí.

-Pero sólo una te invitó a su casa después del mitin. Por lo menos, sólo una que yo sepa.

Edward se frotó las sienes.

-Dios mío, no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?

-No cuando se refiere a ti. No hasta que salgas elegido senador.

-Bueno, pues quédate tranquilo. No fui.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

-Quizá deberías haber acudido a la cita. -Edward soltó una breve carcajada de sorpresa-. ¿Tenías ganas?

-Quizá.

-Sí que te apetecía -dijo Jasper, contestando a su propia pregunta-. Eres humano. Tu mujer lleva meses incapacitada, e incluso antes de que ocurriera todo esto...

-Te equivocas, Jasper.

-Todos los miembros de la familia saben que las cosas no van bien entre ustedes. Yo me limito a señalar lo obvio. Seamos sinceros.

-Tú puedes ser sincero. Yo me voy a la cama.

Jasper lo sujetó por el brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse. -Por el amor de Dios, no te enfades conmigo y te marches de mal humor. Estoy intentando hacerte un favor. -Esperó unos instantes, para darle tiempo a Edward de que controlara su ira-. Lo único que he dicho es que hace mucho tiempo que no tienes relaciones sexuales -añadió en tono tranquilo-. La privación hace que estés nervioso e irritable, y eso no es bueno para nadie. Si todo lo que necesitas para recuperar el buen humor es un buen revolcón, házmelo saber.

-¿Y tú de qué harás? -preguntó Edward, arriesgándose-. ¿De alcahuete?

Jasper pareció quedar decepcionado. -Hay formas de hacerlo con discreción.

-Cuéntaselo a Gary Hart.

-Él no era inteligente.

-¿Y tú lo eres?

-Ya puedes estar seguro de ello.

-¿Sabes lo que diría papá si te oyera hacerme esta oferta?

-Él es un idealista -contestó Jasper con despreocupación-. Carlisle se cree realmente lo de la maternidad y el pastel de manzana. Moralidad es su segundo apellido. Yo, en cambio, soy un realista. Nos acicalamos bastante bien, pero, debajo de todos nuestros gestos, el hombre sigue siendo un animal. Si necesitas un polvo y tu mujer no te complace, pues te vas a la cama con otra. -Al finalizar este crudo resumen, Jasper se encogió de hombros elocuentemente-. En una situación como la tuya, Edward, un poco de infidelidad matrimonial resultaría beneficioso.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que necesito un polvo desesperadamente?

Jasper sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Te he visto en acción, ¿recuerdas? Hay un gesto tenso alrededor de tu boca, lo cual significa que hace tiempo que no liberas tu tensión nerviosa. Reconozco ese mal humor. Puede que te estés presentando a unas elecciones, pero sigues siendo Edward Cullen. La polla no sabe que debe comportarse como un niño bueno hasta después de las elecciones.

-Me estoy jugando todo mi futuro en estas elecciones, Jasper. Tú lo sabes. Estoy a punto de hacer realidad mi deseo de ir a Washington como senador. ¿Crees que sería capaz de arriesgar ese sueño por veinte minutos de infidelidad matrimonial?

-No, supongo que no -reconoció Jasper con un tímido suspiro-. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

Edward se puso de pie y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¿Lo próximo que vas a decir es para qué están los amigos? - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

-¿Algo tan trillado? ¿Estás bromeando?

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal de la casa. En un gesto de compañerismo, Edward pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jasper. -Eres un buen amigo.

-Gracias.

-Pero Jessica tenía razón en una cosa.

-¿En qué?

-Eres tonto del culo.

Riéndose juntos, entraron en la casa.

* * *

**¿Quien se suma para golpear a Edward por el desprecio hacia Bella luego de besarla?**

**Entiendo que "algo" debe pasarle, pero pobre Bella!**

**Uff, déjenme decirles que este Jasper es más charlatán que el que conocemos, ¿Les gusta este Jas?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**Ayer no pude actualizarles la historia ya que regrese tarde a casa, pero espero les guste este capítulo que es extenso y hasta tenemos un encuentro especial, de a poco se va acomodando la historia!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Bella se puso unas gafas de sol.

-Creo que sería mejor no llevarlas -opinó Jasper-. No queremos que piensen que estamos escondiendo algo.

-De acuerdo. -Se las quitó y las metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de seda cruda, que hacía juego con los pantalones-. ¿Estoy bien? -les preguntó nerviosa a Edward y a Jasper.

Jasper levantó el pulgar y dijo: -Impactante.

-Un chiste muy malo -comentó Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella se pasó la mano por el corto cabello de la nuca. -¿Mi pelo...?

-Muy elegante -la tranquilizó Jasper. Luego, juntó las manos y se frotó vigorosamente las palmas-. Bueno, ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a los buitres. Vámonos.

Juntos, los tres salieron de la habitación por última vez y recorrieron el pasillo hasta la entrada. Ya se habían despedido de los empleados, pero al pasar por la enfermería oyeron deseos de buena suerte.

-¿Una limusina? -se extrañó Bella cuando llegaron a la fachada de cristal ahumado del edificio.

La horda de periodistas todavía no podían verlos, pero ella distinguía claramente lo que había en el exterior. Un cadillac negro se encontraba aparcado en el bordillo, con un chófer uniformado a su lado.

-Para que los dos pudiéramos protegerte -explicó Jasper.

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-De la multitud. El conductor ya ha guardado tus cosas en el maletero. Dirígete al micrófono, suelta tu discurso, niégate educadamente a responder a sus preguntas y, a continuación, te vas hacia el coche. -La miró un momento, como queriendo asegurarse de que había entendido sus instrucciones, y se volvió hacia Edward-: Tú puedes contestar un par de preguntas si quieres. Calibra su simpatía. Mientras te resulte cómodo, aprovéchate de la situación. Si la cosa se pone fea, utiliza a Jessica como excusa para marcharte. ¿Preparados?

Se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Bella miró a Edward y preguntó: -¿Cómo aguantas que te dé tantas órdenes?

-Para eso le pago.

Tomó nota mental de no criticar a Jasper. En opinión de Edward, su director de campaña estaba por encima de toda crítica.

Jasper les estaba sujetando la puerta. Edward la tomó del brazo y la animó a salir. Los periodistas y los fotógrafos hasta ese momento eran una masa informe y clamorosa; entonces, se hizo un silencio expectante al ver que la esposa del candidato al Senado aparecía ante ellos después de meses de reclusión.

Bella salió al exterior y se dirigió al micrófono, tal como le había dicho Jasper que hiciera. Se parecía a Jessica Cullen. Lo sabía. Resultaba sorprendente que la suplantación no la hubiera detectado ninguno de los más allegados a Jessica, ni siquiera su marido. Pero, claro, ninguno de ellos tenía razones para dudar de que ella fuera quien decía ser. No estaban buscando una impostora y, por lo tanto, no la veían.

Pero, mientras se acercaba al micrófono, temió que los extraños detectaran lo que no habían hecho los íntimos. Alguien podía saltar de la multitud, apuntarla con un dedo acusatorio y gritar: ¡impostora!

Por eso, el estallido de aplausos espontáneos la sorprendió. A los tres, también a Edward e incluso a Jasper, que no perdía nunca la compostura, a todos los tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Bella dio unos pasos vacilantes y miró a Edward con inseguridad. Él le dedicó su resplandeciente sonrisa de héroe norteamericano, lo cual la compensó por todo el dolor y toda la angustia sufrida desde el accidente. Su confianza quedó tremendamente estimulada.

Con elegancia, hizo un gesto para que cesaran los aplausos. A medida que fueron callando, pronunció unas tímidas gracias. A continuación, se aclaró la garganta, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y empezó a recitar el breve discurso.

-Gracias, señoras y señores, por estar aquí para darme la bienvenida después de mi larga hospitalización. Desearía extender públicamente mis condolencias a todos aquellos que perdieron a seres queridos en aquel terrible vuelo 398 de Air América. Sigue resultándome increíble que mi hija y yo sobreviviéramos a tan espantoso y trágico accidente. Probablemente no lo hubiera conseguido de no haber sido por el constante apoyo y ánimo de mi marido.

La última frase la había agregado ella a las declaraciones preparadas por Jasper. Osadamente, le tomó la mano a Edward y, después de unos momentos de duda, de la que sólo ella fue consciente, le dio un ligero apretón.

-Señora Cullen, ¿considera responsable a Air América del accidente?

-No podemos hacer ningún comentario hasta que no finalice la investigación y la junta Nacional de Seguridad en el Transporte haga públicos los resultados -contestó Edward.

-Señora Cullen, ¿tiene intención de presentar demanda por daños y perjuicios?

De nuevo Edward respondió por ella:

-En estos momentos no tenemos intención de presentar ninguna demanda judicial.

-Señora Cullen, ¿recuerda haber sacado a su hija del avión en llamas?

-Lo recuerdo ahora -dijo antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la boca-. Pero no al principio. Respondí a un instinto de supervivencia. No recuerdo haber tomado una decisión consciente.

Señora Cullen, ¿en algún momento de la reconstrucción de su rostro, llegó a dudar de que se pudiera hacer?

-Confiaba plenamente en el cirujano elegido por mi marido.

Edward se inclinó sobre el micrófono para que pudieran oírlo por encima del ruido. -Como pueden ustedes imaginarse, Jessica tiene ganas de llegar a casa. Si nos perdonan, por favor.

La empujó hacia delante, pero la multitud se lanzó sobre ellos. Un periodista particularmente pesado se interpuso en su camino y colocó un micrófono ante Edward.

-Señor Cullen, ¿lo acompañará ahora la señora Cullen en su campaña electoral?

-Jessica tiene preparados unos cuantos viajes. Pero habrá ocasiones en que se sentirá más a gusto en casa con nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo está su hija, señor Cullen?

-Está bien, gracias. Ahora, si pudiéramos...

-¿Padece alguna secuela después del accidente?

-¿Qué piensa su hija de las ligeras alteraciones en su aspecto físico, señora Cullen?

-No más preguntas, por favor.

Con Jasper abriéndoles paso entre la multitud, llegaron a sortear la obstinada multitud. En su mayoría eran simpáticos, pero, aun así, verse rodeada por tanta gente le daba a Bella la sensación de que se ahogaba.

Hasta entonces se había encontrado siempre al otro lado, una periodista colocando un micrófono en la cara de alguien que estuviera atravesando una crisis personal. El trabajo de cualquier periodista era conseguir la noticia, aquel punto que los demás no tenían, tomando cualquier medida que fuera necesaria. Se tenía poca consideración por quienes estaban al otro lado del micrófono. Nunca le gustó ese aspecto de su trabajo; su fatal error en los medios de comunicación no se produjo por falta de sensibilidad, sino por un exceso de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el logo de KTEX pintado en un lado de una cámara. Instintivamente, volvió la cabeza en aquella dirección. ¡Era Marco!

Durante una milésima de segundo olvidó que era un extraño para ella. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre y saludarlo calurosamente. El pálido rostro delgado y la cola de caballo le resultaban maravillosamente familiares y entrañables. Ansiaba poder abrazarlo y sentir aquel huesudo pecho sobre el suyo.

Por fortuna, su rostro permaneció impasible. Se giró sin hacer gesto alguno de reconocimiento. Edward la acompañó hasta la limusina. Una vez acomodada en el asiento trasero y protegida por el vidrio ahumado, miró por la ventanilla de atrás. Marco, al igual que todos los demás, se abrió paso entre la multitud, con la cámara de vídeo colocada sobre su hombro y el ojo pegado al visor.

Echaba de menos la sala de redacción, con su profundo olor a tabaco, el sonido de los teléfonos, los graznidos de las emisoras de la policía, y los teletipos. El constante entrar y salir de periodistas, cámaras y productores le parecía a Bella que quedaba a años luz.

A medida que la limusina se alejaba del lugar que había sido su refugio durante semanas, sintió una terrible nostalgia por la vida de Isabella Swan. ¿Qué habrían hecho con su apartamento y con sus cosas? ¿Lo habrían metido todo en cajas para dárselo a unos desconocidos? ¿Quién se estaría poniendo su ropa, durmiendo entre sus sabanas, utilizando sus toallas? De pronto sintió como si la hubieran desnudado y violado. Pero había tomado la irrevocable decisión de mantener a Isabella Swan indefinidamente muerta. No sólo su carrera, sino su vida y la de Edward estaban en juego.

A su lado, Edward se acomodó en el asiento. Le rozó una pierna con la suya. Le tocó imperceptiblemente un pecho con el codo. Colocó firmemente la cadera junto a la suya.

De momento estaba donde quería estar.

Jasper, sentado en el asiento abatible frente a ella, le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, incluso al improvisar. Bonito gesto el de coger la mano de Edward como lo hiciste. ¿A ti qué te pareció, Edward?

Edward estaba aflojándose la corbata y desabrochándose el cuello.

-Lo hizo estupendamente. -Señaló con el dedo a Jasper-. Pero no me gustan esas preguntas acerca de Nessie. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la campaña y las elecciones?

-Nada. La gente se muestra simplemente curiosa.

-Que se vayan a la mierda los curiosos. Es mi hija. Quiero que esté protegida.

-Quizás esté excesivamente protegida.

El tono ronco de la voz de Bella atrajo rápidamente la atención de Edward.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Ahora que ya me han visto, dejarán de molestarte con preguntas sobre mí y se limitarán a los temas importantes.

Durante su convalecencia, había seguido con detalle la campaña electoral leyendo todos los periódicos a su disposición y viendo las noticias de la televisión. Edward había arrollado en las primarias, pero la verdadera batalla estaba todavía por librar. Su oponente en noviembre sería el senador titular, Rory Dekker.

Dekker era una institución en la política de Texas. Por lo que Bella recordaba había sido senador desde siempre. Iba a ser una lucha similar a la que mantuvieron David y Goliat. La increíble ventaja a favor de Dekker, junto con la audaz valentía de Edward contra un rival tan imponente, habían levantado más interés por estas elecciones que por cualquier otra de reciente memoria.

En casi cada boletín de noticias se mencionaba por lo menos durante quince segundos la carrera electoral al Senado y, como bien sabía Bella, incluso quince segundos resultaban una envidiable cantidad de tiempo. Pero, mientras que Dekker utilizaba sabiamente su tiempo para exponer los puntos de su programa, Edward perdía preciosos segundos en preguntas relacionadas con el progreso de Jessica.

-Sino mantenemos a Nessie tan encerrada bajo llave -añadió, con sumo cuidado-, su curiosidad por ella pronto desaparecerá. Con un poco de suerte, empezarán a interesarse por otra cosa, como tu plan de ayuda a los granjeros con hipotecas.

Jasper la observó con suspicacia, pero con cierto respeto. -Es posible que tenga razón, Edward.

El rostro de Edward reflejaba una mezcla de ira y duda.

-Lo pensaré -fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverse para mirar por la ventanilla.

Siguieron el viaje en silencio hasta llegar a la sede central de la campaña.

-Todo el mundo tiene ganas de verte, Jessica. Les he pedido que no se te queden mirando como a un monigote, pero no puedo garantizarte que no vayan a hacerlo -le avisó Jasper mientras bajaba del coche ayudada por el chófer-. Creo que la buena voluntad progresará mucho si puedes quedarte un rato.

-Se quedará.

Sin ofrecerle elección posible, Edward la cogió por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

La prepotencia le puso los pelos de punta, pero tenía curiosidad por ver el cuartel general de la campaña, de modo que lo siguió pacíficamente. Sin embargo, y a medida que se acercaban a la puerta, el terror empezó a invadirle el estómago. Cada nueva situación era una prueba, un campo minado que debía atravesar con habilidad, intentando a cada segundo no meter la pata.

Al abrir las puertas accedieron a un lugar en un estado de caos absoluto. Los trabajadores voluntarios contestaban a teléfonos, hacían llamadas, cerraban sobres, abrían sobres, grapaban, desgrapaban, se levantaban, se sentaban; todo el mundo estaba en movimiento. Después del silencio y la tranquilidad de la clínica, Bella sintió como si la acabaran de meter en una jaula de monos.

Edward se quitó la americana y se arremangó la camisa. Una vez percatados de su presencia, todos los voluntarios detuvieron su tarea para hablar con él. Era evidente que todos los ocupantes de la habitación lo consideraban un héroe y estaban dedicados a ayudarle a ganar las elecciones.

También quedó perfectamente claro que la palabra de Jasper Whitlock era ley, porque, si bien los voluntarios la miraban de soslayo y pronunciaban educados saludos, nadie se la quedó mirando fijamente. Sintiéndose incómoda e insegura sobre el papel que debía representar, siguió caminando detrás de Edward. Emanaba una confianza contagiosa.

-Hola, señora Cullen -le dijo un joven-. Tiene un aspecto espléndido.

-Gracias.

-Edward, esta mañana el gobernador ha hecho unas declaraciones felicitando a la señora Cullen por su total recuperación. Alabó el coraje de Jessica, pero, al referirse a ti, y cito textualmente, dijo que eras un peligroso liberal al que los tejanos deberían temer. Aconsejó al público votante que no dejaran que sus sentimientos por la señora Cullen los influenciaran a la hora de votar en noviembre. ¿Cómo quieres responder?

-No quiero. Por lo menos no enseguida. Ese presumido hijo de puta quiere provocarme y hacerme parecer un dragón que echa fuego por la boca. No le daré esa satisfacción. Ah, y lo de presumido hijo de puta que quede entre nosotros.

El joven se rió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia un procesador de textos para prepararla nota de prensa.

-¿Qué dicen las últimas encuestas? -preguntó Edward a los ocupantes de la habitación general.

-No estamos haciendo caso de las encuestas -contestó Jasper con tranquilidad, acercándose a ellos.

En algún momento por el camino había recogido a Alice, que contemplaba a Jessica con su habitual renuencia.

-¡Vaya que no! -replicó Edward, oponiéndose a la evasiva respuesta de Jasper-. ¿Por cuántos puntos pierdo?

-Catorce.

-Uno más que la semana pasada. No me canso de repetir que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Todos se rieron del análisis optimista que hacía. -Hola, tío Edward. Hola, tía Jessica.

-Hola, Alice.

La chica sonrió angelicalmente, pero la malicia latente intranquilizó a Bella. La única vez que Alice acudió al hospital, se pasó todo el rato mofándose de las cicatrices, que eran todavía visibles. La crueldad de la chica irritó tanto a Carlisle que le ordenó que saliera de la habitación y que no volviera. No parecía haberla importado.

Sólo con mirarla, se veía que era una zorrita calculadora y egoísta. Si Alice tuviera diez años menos, Bella hubiera aconsejado que le dieran unos buenos azotes en el culo. Sin embargo, su opinión de Jessica parecía ir más allá del habitual rencor adolescente. Parecía tener un profundo y duradero resentimiento contra ella.

-¿Es ésta tu nueva alianza? -preguntó, señalando la mano izquierda de Bella.

-Sí. Edward me la dio anoche.

Levantó la mano de Bella con la punta de los dedos y, con gesto despectivo, examinó el anillo.

-No le pudiste sacar más diamantes, ¿eh?

-Tengo un trabajo para ti -intervino Jasper, lacónico-. Ven aquí. - Tomó a Alice por el codo, le hizo girarse y la empinó en dirección opuesta.

-Una niña muy agradable -murmuró Bella. -Unos buenos azotes no le irían mal.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Hola, señora Cullen. -Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a ellos y le dio la mano.

-Hola. Me alegro de verla de nuevo, señora Baker -contestó, después de consultar el nombre de la etiqueta que llevaba colgada del bolsillo de la camisa.

Desapareció la sonrisa de la señora Baker. Miró nerviosamente a Edward.

-Jasper dijo que deberías leer estas notas de prensa, Edward. Tienen que salir mañana.

-Gracias. Lo haré esta noche y se las daré a Jasper para que las traiga por la mañana.

-Está bien. No corre tanta prisa.

-Me he equivocado, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Bella mientras la mujer se alejaba.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos.

Se despidió con un adiós que incluía a todos los miembros de la habitación. Jasper saludó con el brazo desde la otra punta de la sala, pero continuó hablando por el auricular del teléfono que tenía colocado entre la oreja y el hombro. Desde la esquina de su mesa, Alice saludó con desgana.

Edward condujo a Bella hacia el sedán plateado aparcado en el exterior.

-¿No hay limusina ya?

-Ahora somos gente normal.

Bella se embebió de las vistas y los sonidos de la ciudad mientras se abrían paso entre el denso tráfico del mediodía. Hacía mucho tiempo que su mundo no lo constituían más que unas cuantas paredes estériles. La velocidad con que se movía todo, el caos, el color y la luz la intimidaban después de meses de aislamiento. También la excitaban. Todo resultaba cariñosamente familiar, pero al mismo tiempo nuevo, como debe de ser la primavera para un animal que sale de su hibernación.

Cuando pasaron por el aeropuerto y vio el despegue de los aviones, se le puso la carne de gallina y se tensaron todos sus músculos.

-¿Estás bien?

Rápidamente, apartó la mirada de la pista de aterrizaje y vio que Edward la observaba con cuidado.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Serás capaz de volver a subirte a un avión?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí. La primera vez sin duda será la más dura.

-No sé si conseguiremos que Nessie quiera volar de nuevo.

-Puede que supere el miedo más fácilmente que yo. Los niños a veces son más duros que los adultos.

-Quizá.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Han pasado semanas.

-Está creciendo.

-¿De verdad?

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-El otro día la senté sobre mi regazo y vi que su cabeza me llegaba ya hasta la barbilla.

Compartieron una sonrisa durante unos segundos y, luego, los ojos de Edward se apagaron, le desapareció la sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en el tráfico. Sintiéndose apartada, Bella preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa con la señora Baker? ¿En qué me equivoqué?

-Sólo hace dos semanas que trabaja con nosotros. No la conocías.

El corazón de Bella pegó un salto. Esas cosas tenían que ocurrir. Cometería un montón de errores y tendría que buscar excusas rápidas.

Bajó la cabeza y se frotó las sienes con el dedo índice y el pulgar. -Lo siento, Edward. Debo de haber parecido una hipócrita.

-Sí.

-Ten paciencia conmigo. La verdad es que tengo fallos de memoria. A veces, la secuencia de los hechos me confunde. No consigo recordar con claridad algunos lugares, o a personas.

-Hace semanas que me he dado cuenta de eso. Hay cosas de las que dices que no tienen ningún sentido.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-No quería que te preocuparas, de modo que consulté con un neurólogo. Dijo que la conmoción seguramente te hizo perder algo de memoria.

-¿Para siempre?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Es difícil decirlo. Algunas cosas seguramente te volverán a la cabeza poco a poco, y otras quizá no.

Secretamente, a Bella le agradaba conocer el diagnóstico del neurólogo. Si metía la pata, podía utilizar la falta de memoria como excusa.

Extendió el brazo y cubrió la mano de Edward con la suya. -Lo siento si te he causado problemas.

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá cuando se lo explique.- Apartó la mano de debajo de la suya y colocó ambas sobre el volante para acceder a la salida de la autopista. Bella se concentró en la ruta que estaban tomando. Tendría que saber llegar hasta su casa, ¿no?

Había nacido en Forks, una ciudad pequeña, y pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en Seattle, la base desde donde trabajaba Charlie Swan como fotógrafo independiente.

Como ocurría con la mayoría de los tejanos, el orgullo nacional formaba parte de su carácter. A pesar de que se había gastado cientos de dólares en profesores de dicción, en un esfuerzo por erradicar su acento, en el corazón se sentía totalmente tejana. El paisaje montañoso siempre fue una de sus zonas preferidas. Las suaves colinas y los arroyos subterráneos eran bellos en cualquier época del año.

Las campanillas estaban completamente en flor, cubriendo el campo como un manto de color de zafiro. Otras resplandecientes flores salvajes aparecían en aquel: óleo natural, y los rebordes de color se unían asemejándose a un cuadro de Monet. Enormes cantos sobresalían de la tierra como molares torcido, evitando que el paisaje fuera meramente bucólico.

Las pasiones surgían en ese paisaje donde los caballeros españoles, establecieron imperios, los guerreros comanches cazaron rebaños de potros salvajes y los colonialistas vertieron su sangre para obtener la independencia. La tierra parecía pulsar con los fantasmas y aquellas gentes indomables que consiguieron domesticarla, aunque no dominarla. Sus espíritus feroces rondaban por allí, como los gatos salvajes que habitaban en las cuevas de la zona; invisibles, pero reales.

Los halcones en busca de presas se deslizaban lentamente. Reses rojizas pastaban en la escasa hierba que crecía entre los arbustos de cedros. Como benévolos vigilantes, algunos robles extendían sus enormes ramas sobre el terreno rocoso, proporcionando sombra para el ganado, los ciervos, los alces y otros pequeños animales de caza. Enormes cipreses se elevaban a las orillas de los ríos; el amplio caudal del río se hallaba densamente poblado de sus sinuosos troncos, de sus protuberancias nudosas y de sus livianas ramas.

Era una tierra rica en contrastes y en folclore. Bella la adoraba. Y, al parecer, Edward también. Mientras conducía, observaba el paisaje con la apreciación de alguien que lo descubre por primera vez. Giró por un camino marcado con dos pilares de piedra. Suspendido entre ellos se veía un cartel de hierro forjado, en el que podía leerse «Rancho Esperanza C.».

Por los artículos sobre la familia Cullen que había leído en secreto durante su convalecencia, Bella sabía que el Esperanza C tenía una extensión de más de dos mil hectáreas y que acogía un impresionante rebaño de ganado de primera. Tres afluentes abastecían de la preciada agua.

Carlisle había heredado la tierra de su padre. Desde su jubilación de las fuerzas aéreas, dedicó su tiempo a convertir el rancho en un negocio rentable, viajando a otras partes del país para estudiarlas distintas razas de ganado en un intento de mejorar las de Esperanza C.

En un artículo del Texas Monthly aparecía una imagen de la casa, pero Bella no pudo averiguar gran cosa en aquella foto. Desde lo alto de una pequeña colina pudo verla a lo lejos. Estaba construida con adobe blanco como una hacienda española, con tres alas que formaban una herradura alrededor del patio central. Desde el centro, se tenía una vista espectacular del valle y del río. La inmensa casa tenía un tejado de tejas rojas, que en esos momentos reflejaba el sol del mediodía.

La entrada se arqueaba, formando un semicírculo delante de la entrada principal. Un majestuoso roble proporcionaba sombra a toda la fachada delantera, y el musgo grisáceo colgaba de sus ramas. Unos geranios de color escarlata intenso aparecían en las macetas a cada lado de la puerta central, a la que Edward la condujo al bajar del coche.

Era la tranquilidad de Texas, extraordinariamente bello, y, como comprendió Bella de pronto, su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Aww… Bella apoyando a Edward, es muy dulce!**

**Uu… vimos que Bella ya cometió su primer error, por suerte para ella Edward lo interpreto como parte de las secuelas del accidente.**

**¿Quién espera, junto a mí, ver como Bella se las arregla estando en el Rancho Esperanza C.?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee para despedir el 2012!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Toda la casa estaba amueblada con el gusto y el estilo que uno esperaría de Esme. La decoración era tradicional, muy agradable y cómoda. Todas las habitaciones eran espaciosas, con altos techos de vigas y amplios ventanales. Esme había construido un buen hogar para su familia.

El almuerzo los esperaba en el patio. Se sirvió sobre una mesa de picnic bajo un enorme parasol amarillo. Después de abrazar a Carlisle y a Esme, Bella se dirigió a Nessie y se arrodilló.

-Hola, Nessie. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Nessie miraba fijamente al suelo. -He sido buena.

-Claro que has sido buena. Papá ya me lo ha dicho. Y estás muy guapa. -Acarició el corto cabello de Nessie-. Te está creciendo el pelo y ya te han quitado la escayola.

-¿Puedo comer ya? La abuela me dijo que podría hacerlo cuando tú llegaras.

Su indiferencia rompió el corazón de Bella. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que tuviera unas enormes ganas de contarle cosas a su madre después de una separación tan larga.

Mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, una criada entró con una bandeja de comida y le dio la bienvenida.

-Gracias. Es bueno estar de nuevo aquí.

Un comentario vacío, pero seguro, pensó Bella.

-Tráele a Jessica un poco de té helado, Mona -pidió Carlisle, proporcionándole así a Bella el nombre de la mujer-. Y acuérdate de ponerle azúcar de verdad.

Sin ser conscientes de ello, la familia le proporcionaba algunas pistas como ésa. A partir de ellas podía averiguar los hábitos y los gustos de Jessica. Permanecía continuamente en alerta a los errores que pudiera cometer, aunque sólo los padres de Edward y Nessie se hallaban presentes.

Justo cuando estaba felicitándose por su excelente actuación, un enorme y peludo perro entró en el patio. Se acercó unos centímetros a los pies de Bella, antes de darse cuenta de que era una desconocida. Sus cuatro patas se tensaron y empezó a gruñir desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

¡Un perro, el animal doméstico de la familia! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido una cosa así? En vez de esperar a que los otros reaccionaran, tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Estoy tan cambiada? ¿No me reconoce? Edward pasó una pierna por encima del banco de la mesa y le acarició el lomo.

-Ven aquí, Shep, y deja de gruñir.

Mirando a Bella con ojos cautelosos, el perro se acercó y colocó la barbilla sobre la cadera de Edward, que le rascó por detrás de las orejas. Con indecisión, Bella extendió la mano y le acarició el hocico. -Eh, Shep. Soy yo.

El perro le olió la mano con suspicacia. Por fin, satisfecho de que no constituía ningún peligro, le lamió cálidamente la palma de la mano.

-Eso está mejor.

Sonriendo, le dirigió una mirada a Edward, que la observaba incrédulo.

-¿Desde cuándo te has hecho amiga de mi perro?

Bella miró desesperadamente a su alrededor. Carlisle y Esme parecían totalmente asombrados por su comportamiento. -Desde..., desde que he estado a punto de morir. Supongo que siento una extraña unión con todas las criaturas vivas.

El incidente quedó olvidado y el almuerzo continuó sin novedad. Sin embargo, una vez hubo acabado, Bella tenía ganas de retirarse a la habitación y utilizar el baño; sólo que, en aquella enorme casa, no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Edward -preguntó- ¿han metido ya mi equipaje?

-Creo que no. ¿Lo necesitas?

-Sí, por favor.

Dejando a Nessie al cuidado de sus abuelos, Bella lo siguió por el patio hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche en el exterior. Ella tomó el bulto más pequeño, él tomó el mayor.

-Podría haber llevado yo las dos -dijo Edward por encima de su hombro mientras volvían a la casa.

-No importa.

Se mantuvo detrás de él para poder así seguirlo. Dos anchas puertas conducían a un largo corredor. Una de las paredes del pasillo era de vidrio y daba al patio. Al otro lado aparecían varios dormitorios. Edward entró en uno de ellos y dejó el bulto en el suelo, delante de la puerta del armario.

-Mona te ayudará a deshacer el equipaje.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba distraída mirando el dormitorio. Era espacioso y claro, con una alfombra de color azafrán y muebles de madera clara. La colcha y las cortinas eran de zaraza floreada; excesivamente floreado para el gusto de Bella, pero obviamente caro y bien hecho.

Tomó nota de todos los detalles con una sola ojeada, desde el despertador digital colocado en la mesilla de noche hasta la foto de Nessie en un marco de plata sobre el tocador.

Edward dijo:

-Me voy un rato al despacho. Seguramente será mejor que descanses esta tarde, para volver a la normalidad poco a poco. Si... - El suspiro de asombro de Bella lo detuvo. Siguió su mirada hasta el retrato de tamaño natural de Jessica colgado en la pared opuesta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Con la mano sobre la garganta, Bella tragó saliva con dificultad y dijo:

-Nada. Es que..., es que no me parezco mucho a ese cuadro ahora.

Le resultaba desconcertante mirar a los ojos de la única persona que con seguridad sabía que ella era una impostora. Aquellos ojos oscuros y llenos de conocimiento se mofaban de ella.

Apartó la mirada del cuadro, le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward y tímidamente se pasó la mano por el corto cabello.

-Supongo que no estoy completamente acostumbrada al cambio todavía. ¿Te importaría que retirara el retrato?

-¿Por qué iba a importarme? Éste es tu dormitorio. Haz lo que te dé la gana. -Se dirigió a la puerta-. Nos veremos a la hora de cenar.

Sin hacer el menor ruido cerró la puerta al salir.

Su falta de interés era incuestionable. Sintió como si la hubieran abandonado en la Antártida y estuviera viendo alejarse el último avión por el horizonte. La había depositado donde pertenecía, y consideraba ya el deber cumplido.

«Éste es tu dormitorio.»

La habitación estaba más limpia que un museo, como si nadie la hubiera ocupado durante mucho tiempo. Supuso que habrían pasado unos tres meses desde que Jessica salió aquella terrible mañana del accidente.

Corrió las puertas del armario. Había suficiente ropa como para vestir a un ejército, pero todas y cada una de las prendas eran femeninas, desde el abrigo de pieles hasta el camisón más extravagante. Nada en el armario pertenecía a Edward, así como tampoco ninguno de los objetos que se veían sobre el escritorio o en los múltiples cajones. Bella, desanimada, se sentó en el borde de la amplia cama de matrimonio. «Tu dormitorio», había dicho. No nuestro dormitorio. Bueno, pensó con tristeza, no tenía por qué preocuparse ya por las relaciones conyugales, ¿no? Esa preocupación podía dejarse a un lado. No tendría relaciones íntimas con Edward porque éste ya no las compartía con ella.

Dada su actitud durante las últimas semanas, no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero sí que le produjo una gran desilusión. Sin embargo, junto con la desilusión sentía también cierta vergüenza. No era que hubiese tenido la intención de acostarse con él bajo falsas pretensiones, y ni siquiera sabía si lo deseaba. Estaría mal, muy mal. No obstante...

Se quedó mirando fijamente el retrato. Jessica Cullen parecía sonreírle con cierta malicia.

-Hija de puta -susurró Bella con mordacidad- Voy a descubrir lo que hiciste para que dejara de quererte. Ya verás cómo lo consigo.

-¿Hay suficiente comida por ahí?

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que Carlisle se dirigía a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Suficiente, gracias. A pesar de lo buena que estaba la comida en la clínica, esto está estupendo.

-Has adelgazado mucho -observó él-. Tenemos que conseguir que engordes un poco. No tolero gente débil en mi familia. Ella sonrió y alcanzó la copa de vino. A ella no le gustaba el vino, pero evidentemente a Jessica sí. Le habían servido un vaso sin preguntarle si le apetecía o no. Sorbiendo lentamente durante toda la cena, casi se había acabado el vaso de vino de borgoña que acompañaba a la carne.

-Tus tetas han desaparecido casi por completo.- Sentada enfrente de Bella, Alice sostuvo el tenedor entre dos dedos, balanceándolo insolentemente de arriba abajo mientras pronunciaba la sarcástica observación.

-Alice, abstente de hacer comentarios maleducados, por favor - le recriminó Esme.

-No estaba siendo maleducada. Sólo sincera.

-El tacto es una virtud tan admirable como la sinceridad, jovencita -comentó severamente su abuelo desde donde presidía la mesa.

-Jesús, sólo...

-Y es de mal gusto que una jovencita utilice el nombre del Señor en vano -añadió con frialdad-. No lo voy a tolerar.

Alice dejó caer el tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato. -No lo entiendo. Todos los miembros de esta familia hablan de lo delgada que está. Yo soy la única que tiene el coraje suficiente para decir algo en voz alta y por poco me comen viva.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada dura a Emmett, que él correctamente interpretó como la orden de que hiciera algo con respecto al mal comportamiento de su hija.

-Alice, por favor, compórtate. Ésta es una cena para darle la bienvenida a Jessica.

Bella pudo leerle en los labios un «¡menuda gilipollez!» susurrado. Sentada con dejadez, se quedó en silencio y malhumorada, jugueteando con la comida y obviamente esperando el momento en que le dieran permiso para levantarse de la mesa.

-A mí me parece que está guapísima.

Gracias, Jasper -contestó Bella con una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y brindó con la copa de vino.

-¿Ha visto alguien su actuación a la salida del hospital esta mañana? Se ha visto en los boletines informativos de las tres cadenas locales.

-No se puede pedir más -comentó Carlisle-. Sírveme un poco de café, Esme.

-Claro.

Llenó su taza antes de pasar la cafetera a los restantes comensales. Rosalie rechazó el café y tomó en cambio la botella de vino. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Bella al otro lado de la mesa. A la sonrisa acogedora de Bella le contestó con una mirada de clara hostilidad. Con gesto desafiante, Rose volvió a llenarse la copa de vino.

Era una mujer atractiva, aunque un exceso de alcohol había desmejorado su aspecto. Tenía la cara hinchada, especialmente alrededor de los ojos, que, por otra parte, eran de un bonito color azul. Había intentado arreglarse para la cena, aunque sin conseguir que su aspecto fuera del todo correcto. Llevaba el pelo recogido desordenadamente con dos pinzas, y hubiera estado mucho mejor sin aquel maquillaje tan inexpertamente aplicado. No participaba en la conversación a no ser que se dirigieran a ella en concreto. Toda su atención se centraba en un objeto inanimado: la botella de vino.

Bella llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que Rosalie Cullen era una persona extremadamente infeliz. Nada había hecho cambiar aquella primera impresión. La razón de la infelicidad de Rosalie seguía siendo un misterio, pero Bella estaba segura de una cosa: amaba a su marido. Estaba a la defensiva con Emmett, como precisamente en ese momento, cuando él discretamente intentó colocar la botella de vino fuera de su alcance. Le apartó la mano y se aferró al cuello de la botella, bebiéndose de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa. Y, sin embargo, en momentos inadvertidos, Bella la sorprendió mirando a Emmett con palpable desesperación.

-¿Has visto las maquetas de los nuevos carteles? -le preguntó Emmett a su hermano.

Bella estaba flanqueada por Edward y por Nessie. A pesar de que había estado sociable con todos durante la cena, era particularmente consciente de la presencia de los dos, pero por razones completamente distintas.

Después de que Bella hubiera cortado la carne de Nessie en pequeños trozos, la niña comió con cuidado y en silencio. La experiencia de Bella con los niños era limitada, pero siempre que los había observado se mostraron habladores, curiosos, nerviosos y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta irritantemente activos.

Nessie era anormalmente sumisa. No se quejaba. No era curiosa. No hacía más que tomar mecánicamente pequeños trozos de comida. Edward comía con eficacia, como si le molestara el tiempo que se tardaba en cenar. Cuando hubo acabado, empezó a juguetear con su copa de vino, a la vez que tomaba pequeños sorbos, lo que le dio a Bella la impresión de que no podía esperar a que acabaran los demás.

-Los vi esta tarde -dijo, como respuesta a la pregunta de Emmett-. Mi eslogan preferido es el de la base sólida.

-«Edward Cullen, una nueva base sólida» -citó Emmett.

-Ése es el mejor.

-Lo redacté yo.

Edward le disparó con un dedo a su hermano y le guiñó el ojo. -Seguramente por eso fue el que me gustó más. Siempre has hecho bien eso de llegar al fondo de las cosas. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Jasper?

-Me suena bien. Va con nuestro programa de sacar a Texas del actual bajón económico para volver a enderezarla. Tú eres algo sobre lo que se puede construir el futuro del Estado. Y, al mismo tiempo, sugiere sutilmente que se está desmoronando la base de Dekker.

-¿Papá?

Carlisle estaba frotándose pensativamente el labio inferior. -A mí me gustaba aquel que decía algo de justicia para todos los tejanos.

-Estaba bien -reconoció Edward- pero un poco sensiblero.

-Quizás eso es lo que le hace falta a tu campaña -replicó su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tiene que ser algo con lo que Edward se sienta cómodo, Carlisle -le dijo Esme a su marido, a la vez que empezaba a cortar un pastel de coco.

El primer trozo fue para Carlisle, que estuvo a punto de atacarlo antes de recordar lo que se celebraba.

-Esta noche, el primer trozo debe ser para Jessica. Bienvenida a casa.

Le pasaron el plato. -Gracias.

No le gustaba el coco mucho más que el vino, pero aparentemente a Jessica sí, de modo que empezó a comerse el postre mientras Esme servía y los hombres reanudaban la discusión acerca de la estrategia a seguir en la campaña electoral.

-¿O sea que deberíamos seguir con ese eslogan y hacer que empiecen a imprimir los carteles?

-Esperemos un par de días antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, Emmett. -Edward le echó una mirada a su padre. A pesar de que Carlisle engullía con satisfacción su trozo de pastel, seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido porque se había elegido su frase favorita-. Sólo los he mirado por encima hoy. Es tan sólo una primera impresión.

-Que por lo general es la mejor. -argumentó Emmett.

-Seguramente. Pero tenemos un día o dos para pensarlo, ¿verdad?

Emmett aceptó un plato con un trozo de pastel. Rosalie rechazó el que se le ofreció.

-Tendríamos que empezar a imprimir esos carteles antes de finales de semana.

-Me decidiré mucho antes.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Podría alguien...? -Alice señalaba con la mano hacia Nessie. Trasladar el trozo de pastel del plato a la boca había resultado ser un reto excesivo para los tres años de la niña. Tenía el vestido cubierto de migajas y el glaseado de coco le cubría la boca. Había intentado remediar el problema frotándose, pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse las manos de glaseado-. Resulta demasiado asqueroso ver comer a este fantasma. ¿Puedo levantarme de la mesa? -Sin esperar a que el permiso le fuera otorgado apartó la silla, se puso de pie y tiró la servilleta sobre el plato-. Me voy a Seattle a ver si dan una película nueva. ¿Quiere venir alguien conmigo? -Incluyó a todos en la invitación, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre Jasper, que contemplaba atentamente su postre-. Supongo que no.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Bella se alegró de ver marchar a aquella malcriada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a una niña indefensa con tanta crueldad? Subió a Nessie a su regazo.

-El pastel está demasiado bueno para comérselo sin que se caigan algunas migas, ¿verdad, cariño?

Se cubrió el dedo índice con la servilleta de lino, lo mojó en el vaso de agua y se puso a limpiarle la boca a la pequeña Nessie.

-Tu hija se te está escapando de las manos, Rosalie -observó Carlisle-. Esa falda que llevaba era tan corta que casi no le cubría las partes íntimas.

Rosalie se apartó el liso mechón de la frente.

-Yo lo intento, Carlisle. Es Emmett el que le permite hacer lo que le da la gana.

-¡Eso es una maldita mentira! -protestó su esposo-. He conseguido que vaya a trabajar cada día, ¿o no? Eso es algo mucho más edificante que lo que has conseguido tú.

-Debería estar estudiando -afirmó Carlisle-. Nunca se le debería haber permitido que abandonara los estudios sin tan siquiera acabar el semestre. ¿Qué va a ser de ella? ¿Qué tipo de vida va a llevar sin tener una educación? -Movió la cabeza, como prediciendo algo terrible-. Pagará caro haber elegido mal. Y ustedes también. Se cosecha lo que se siembra, ya lo saben.

Bella se sentía de acuerdo con él. Alice estaba totalmente descontrolada y, sin duda alguna, era culpa de sus padres. No obstante, opinaba que Carlisle no debería discutir los defectos de los padres delante de todos los demás.

-Creo que sólo un baño resolverá el problema de Nessie -dijo, agradecida de tener una excusa para levantarse de la mesa-. ¿Nos perdonan?

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Esme.

-No, gracias. -Entonces, dándose cuenta de que estaba usurpando el ritual nocturno de Esme, que seguramente había disfrutado mucho con él, añadió- Ya que es la primera noche que estoy en casa, me gustaría acostarla yo misma. Una cena estupenda, Esme. Gracias.

-Iré más tarde a despedirme de Nessie -dijo Edward, mientras Bella salía de la habitación con la niña en brazos.

-Bueno, ya veo que nada ha cambiado.

Rosalie cruzó la habitación, tambaleándose, y se desplomó en uno de los sillones colocados delante del enorme televisor. Emmett ocupaba el otro sillón.

-¿Me has oído? -preguntó, cuando pasaron varios segundos y él no contestaba.

-Ya te he oído, Rose. Y, si por «nada ha cambiado» quieres decir que vuelves a estar trompa esta noche, entonces tienes razón. No ha cambiado nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes apartar la vista de la mujer de tu hermano.

Emmett se levantó del sillón como un rayo y apagó el televisor de un manotazo, dejando a Johnny Carson a medio chiste.

-Estás borracha y eres repugnante. Me voy a la cama.

Entró a grandes zancadas en la habitación contigua. Rose hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse del sillón y seguirlo. Arrastraba detrás el dobladillo de la bata.

-No intentes negarlo -dijo con un sollozo-. Te he estado observando. Durante toda la cena se te ha caído la baba mirando a Jessica y su nueva cara bonita.

Emmett se quitó la camisa, hizo una pelota con ella y la lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se inclinó para desatarse los zapatos.

-A la única a la que le cae la baba en esta familia es a ti cuando te emborrachas y no puedes controlarte.

En un acto reflejo, ella se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano. Las personas que hubieran conocido a Rose cuando era joven no podrían creerse lo que había sido de ella en la madurez. Fue la más bella de su ciudad cuando estudiaba en el instituto y su reino duró los cuatro años escolares.

Su padre era un conocido abogado del pueblo; ella, su única hija, el centro de todas sus atenciones. La forma en que la mimaba despertaba la envidia de todos aquellos que la conocían. Dos veces al año la llevaba a Alaska para que se comprara la ropa de temporada en Neiman. A los dieciséis años le regaló un Corvette descapotable.

A la madre le dio un ataque y vociferó que era demasiado coche para una chica tan joven, pero él le sirvió otra copa a su mujer y le dijo que, si hubiera deseado su despreciable opinión sobre cualquier cosa, se la hubiera pedido.

Al acabar los estudios secundarios, Rose se marchó en todo su esplendor a la Universidad de Texas, en Austin. Conoció a Emmett Cullen durante el primer curso, se enamoró locamente de él y decidió atraparlo para siempre. Nunca se le había negado nada en la vida, y no estaba dispuesta a empezar perdiendo al único hombre del que verdaderamente estaba enamorada.

Emmett, mientras se esforzaba en aprobar el segundo curso de Derecho, también sé enamoró de Rose, pero no podía pensar en casarse hasta terminar la carrera. Su padre no sólo esperaba que aprobara, sino que consiguiera las mejores notas de la clase. Y otra cosa quería también su padre, que fuera caballeroso en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

De modo que, cuando Emmett finalmente sucumbió a la tentación y acabó con la virginidad de Rosalie Hale, se vio en el dilema de decidir qué tenía prioridad: la caballerosidad frente a las damas, o la responsabilidad ante las exigencias paternales. Rose lo empujó a tomar una decisión cuando, llorando, le dijo que se le retrasaba el período.

Preso del pánico, Emmett pensó que un matrimonio prematuro era mejor que un bebé a destiempo, y rogó a Dios que Carlisle estuviera convencido de lo mismo. Rose y él viajaron a Oklahoma durante el fin de semana, se casaron en secreto y comunicaron la grata noticia a sus padres después de consumado el acto. Carlisle y Esme se quedaron muy desilusionados, pero, después de que Emmett les asegurara que no tenía intención de abandonar los estudios, aceptaron a Rose en el seno de la familia.

Los Hale no se tomaron la noticia tan bien. La fuga casi acabó con la vida del papá de Rose. De hecho, cayó fulminado por un ataque al corazón un mes después de la boda. A la inestable madre de Rose la internaron en un hospital a causa de su alcoholismo. El día en que le dieron el alta, varias semanas más tarde, se la consideró curada. Tres días después, chocó con el contrafuerte de un puente cuando conducía borracha. Murió en el acto.

Marie Alice no nació hasta dieciocho meses después del matrimonio de Rose con Emmett. O fue el embarazo más largo de la historia, o ella engañó a Emmett para que se casaran.

Él nunca la acusó de ninguna de las dos cosas; pero, como una penitencia autoimpuesta, Rose sufrió dos abortos, uno tras otro, cuando Alice era todavía sólo un bebé.

El último de los abortos resultó casi mortal, de modo que el médico le ligó las trompas para impedir futuros embarazos. Para ahogar el dolor físico, emocional y mental que esto le causaba, Rose empezó tomando un cóctel por la tarde. Y, cuando eso dejó de funcionar, pasó a tomarse dos.

-¿Cómo puedes mirarte al espejo sabiendo que estás enamorado de la mujer de tu hermano? -le preguntó a su marido.

-No estoy enamorado.

-¿No estás enamorado? -Se inclinó sobre él, envenenando el aire entre ellos con el vaho intoxicados de su aliento-. La odias porque te trata como un trapo. Se limpia los pies contigo. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que todos esos cambios en ella son simplemente...

-¿Qué cambios? -En vez de colgar los pantalones en la percha que sostenía en la mano, los dejó caer en una silla-. Ya nos explicó lo de la mano izquierda.

Habiendo conseguido su atención, Rose se incorporó y adoptó el aire de superioridad que sólo consiguen los borrachos. -Otros cambios -dijo con altanería-. ¿No te has fijado?

-Quizá. ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Como todo el caso que le está haciendo a Nessie y la forma en que babea por Edward.

-Lo ha pasado muy mal. Ha madurado.

-¡Ja! -soltó indelicadamente-. ¿Ella? ¿Madurado? ¡Dios santo, estás ciego en lo que se refiere a ella! -Intentó enfocar sus ojos azules-. Desde el accidente de avión es como una persona distinta, y tú lo sabes. Pero todo es comedia -afirmó con conocimiento.

-¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en hacer una cosa así?

-Porque quiere beneficiarse de alguna manera. -Se tambaleó hacia él y le dio con un dedo en el pecho, para conseguir mayor énfasis-. Seguramente está haciendo el papel de la buena esposa del senador para poder viajar con él a Washington. ¿Qué harás entonces, Emmett? ¿Eh? ¿Qué harás entonces con tus deseos pecaminosos?

-Quizá me pondré a beber y te haré compañía.

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa y lo apuntó con un dedo. -No cambies de tema. Tú quieres a Jessica. Yo te conozco -acabó diciendo con otro sollozo.

Emmett, una vez más aburrido con aquel discurrir de alcohólico, acabó de colgar la ropa y, a continuación, repasó metódicamente la habitación, apagó las luces y abrió la cama.

-Ven a la cama, Rose -dijo cansinamente.

Ella le agarró el brazo. -Nunca me has querido.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Pensaste que te había engañado para que te casaras conmigo.

-Nunca he dicho una cosa semejante.

-¡Creía que estaba embarazada! ¡Lo pensaba!

-Ya sé que sí.

-Porque no me querías pensaste que podías perseguir a otras mujeres. -Sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma acusatoria-. Ya sé que te has ido con otras. Me has engañado tantas veces que no me sorprende que beba. -Las lágrimas le inundaban la cara. Le pegó en el hombro desnudo, sin fuerza-. Bebo porque mi marido no me quiere. Nunca me ha querido. Y ahora está enamorado de la mujer de su hermano.

Emmett se metió en la cama, se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la ropa de la cama. La indiferencia aumentó la irritación de su esposa. De rodillas, se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama y empezó a darle puñetazos en la espalda.

-Dime la verdad. Dime cuánto la quieres. Dime cuánto me odias a mí.

Su ira y su fuerza quedaron rápidamente agotadas, como él ya sabía que ocurriría. Se derrumbó a su lado y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Emmett se incorporó y la tapó; luego, suspiró resignado, se puso de costado e intentó dormir.

* * *

**Ok, hemos visto el primer encuentro de Bella en casa! Déjenme decirles que esta Alice me está sacando de quicio, necesita algunos golpecitos, ¿No creen?**

**Conocimos un poco la historia de Rose y Emmett, podemos ahora comprender la reacción de gran parte de la familia con Jessica, ¿Será que Edward lo sabe?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Espero comiencen un gran año nuevo, que este 2013 que se avecina venga cargado de buenos momentos para ustedes!**

**Gracias por hacer un cierre de 2012 estupendo para mi, y espero me acompañen en el 2013!**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas siempre!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee para empezar este 2013 envueltas en mas de "La mujer del espejo"!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 16

-Pensé que ya estaría en la cama. - Edward habló desde la puerta del cuarto de baño de Nessie. Bella estaba de rodillas al lado de la bañera, donde Nessie jugaba con un montón de burbujas.

-Seguramente debería estarlo, pero nos hemos pasado un poco con las burbujas.

-Ya veo.

Entró y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Nessie le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Enséñale a papá lo que sabes hacer -le dijo Bella. Obediente, la niña se llenó las manos de burbujas y empezó a soplar, haciendo que las pompas de jabón volaran por todas partes. Algunas cayeron sobre las rodillas de Edward, que se puso a hacer aspavientos.

-¡Vaya, Nessie! ¡Eres tú la que te estás bañando, no yo!

La niña se echó a reír y cogió otro puñado. En esta ocasión una masa de jabón cayó sobre la nariz de Bella, que, con gran alegría de Nessie, le hizo estornudar.

-Será mejor que acabemos con esto antes de que las cosas se salgan de quicio.

Se inclinó sobre la bañera, deslizó las manos bajo los brazos de Nessie y la sacó. Edward esperaba para envolver a su hija con una toalla.

-Pásamela.

-Cuidado. Se escurre cuando está mojada.

Nessie, cubierta con una suave toalla rosa, fue conducida al dormitorio adyacente y depositada al lado de su cama. Sus piececitos regordetes se hundieron en la espesa alfombra. La lanilla suntuosa recubrió los diez deditos. Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a secarla con manos expertas.

-¿Camisón? -pidió, mirando a Bella con expectación.

-Ah, sí. Ya lo traigo.

Había una alta cómoda con seis cajones y un tocador ancho con otros tres. ¿Dónde guardarían los camisones? Se acercó al tocador y abrió el primer cajón. Calcetines y braguitas.

-Jessica, en el segundo cajón.

Bella respondió con aplomo. -También necesitará ropa interior.

Él desenrolló la toalla que cubría a Nessie, le ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior y le puso el camisón por encima de la cabeza, mientras Bella preparaba la cama. Edward tomó en brazos a Nessie y la metió en la cama.

Bella llevó un cepillo de encima de la cómoda, se sentó al lado de Edward al borde de la cama y empezó a peinar a Nessie. -Hueles muy bien -susurró, inclinándose para besarle las rosadas mejillas cuando hubo acabado de peinarla-. ¿Quieres un poco de polvos de talco?

-¿Cómo los tuyos? -preguntó Nessie.

-Sí, como los míos.

Volvió a la cómoda por la pequeña caja de música que contenía polvos de talco y que había divisado allí poco antes. Regresó a la cama y abrió la tapa. Empezó a sonar una melodía de Tchaikovski. Cubrió la elegante borla con polvos de talco y, a continuación, los extendió por el pecho, la tripa y los brazos. Nessie inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza. Bella le acarició el cuello con la borla de polvos de talco. Riendo, Nessie encogió los hombros y hundió los puños en el regazo.

-Eso hace cosquillas, mamá.

La forma en que se dirigió a ella sorprendió a Bella y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Abrazó a la niña con fuerza. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera volver a pronunciar palabra.

-Ahora sí que huele bien, ¿verdad, papá?

-Y tanto que sí. Buenas noches, Nessie.

La besó, la deslizó por entre los cojines y la arropó con el cubrecama de verano.

-Buenas noches.

Bella se inclinó lentamente para besarle la mejilla, pero Nessie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro y húmedo beso en la boca. Después, se puso de lado, abrazó a su querido osito y cerró los ojos.

Algo sorprendida por la espontánea muestra de afecto, Bella volvió a colocar en su sitio la caja de música, apagó la luz y siguió a Edward por el pasillo hasta su propio dormitorio.

-Para ser el primer día...

No pudo decir nada más, pues él la agarró con fuerza por el antebrazo y le obligó a entrar en la habitación y a recostarse en la pared más cercana. Manteniendo una mano firmemente alrededor de su bíceps, Edward cerró la puerta para que no pudieran oírlos y apoyó la palma de la otra mano en la pared, cerca de su cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -exigió saber ella.

-Cállate y escúchame. -Se acercó aún más, la cara tensa de ira-. No sé a qué estás jugando conmigo. Y, lo que es más, me importa una mierda. Pero, si empiezas a meterte con Nessie, te echaré de aquí tan rápido que la cabeza te dará vueltas, ¿lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo.

-¡Un carajo, que no lo entiendes! -gruñó-. Toda esa dulzura y esa representación de alegría es un montón de basura.

-¿Representación?

-Soy un adulto.

-Eres un bruto. Suéltame el brazo.

-Reconozco tus interpretaciones teatrales. Pero Nessie es una niña. Para ella las cosas son de verdad, y responderá a ellas. -Acercó aún más su cuerpo-. Y después, cuando vuelvas a ser como antes, la dejarás irreparablemente traumatizada.

-Yo...

-No puedo permitir que ocurra una cosa así. No lo permitiré.

-Te fías muy poco de mí, Edward.

-No me fío en absoluto.

Ella respiró hondo y profundamente.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, de un modo desagradable.

-De acuerdo, esta mañana impresionaste a la prensa en beneficio mío, gracias. Me cogiste de la mano durante la rueda de prensa, muy dulce. Llevamos las mismas alianzas matrimoniales, qué romántico. -Hizo un gesto despectivo-. Incluso tienes a algunos miembros de la familia, que deberían ser más astutos, pensando que has experimentado algún tipo de transformación en el hospital, que has encontrado a Cristo o algo parecido. -Bajó la cabeza hasta que quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de la de ella-. Te conozco demasiado bien, Jessica. Sé que antes de entrar a matar es cuando te muestras más dulce y amable. -Incrementando la presión sobre su brazo, añadió-: Y lo sé a ciencia cierta, ¿recuerdas?

Angustiada, Bella dijo fervientemente: -He cambiado. Soy diferente ahora.

-¡Una mierda! Simplemente has cambiado de táctica, eso es todo. Pero no me importa lo bien que representes el papel de esposa perfecta del candidato, te quedarás fuera. Lo que te dije antes del accidente sigue en pie. Después de las elecciones, sea cual sea el resultado, te vas, cariño.

La amenaza no la asustó en absoluto. Isabella Swan lo había perdido todo ya, incluso su propia identidad. Lo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida fue que Edward Cullen, sobre cuya integridad hubiera apostado su vida, era falso después de todo.

-¿Manipularías al público de esa manera? -empezó en un susurro-. ¿Serías capaz de hacer toda la campaña electoral conmigo a tu lado, haciendo el papel de esposa fiel, saludando, sonriendo y leyendo pequeños discursos escritos especialmente para mí, sólo para conseguir más votos? -Había levantado la voz toda una octava-. Porque un candidato felizmente casado tiene mejores posibilidades de ganar que uno en pleno trámite de divorcio, ¿no es así?

La mirada de Edward se volvió dura como el pedernal.

-Buen intento, Jessica. Échame la culpa a mí si eso te descarga de los remordimientos por tus propias manipulaciones. Sabes perfectamente porque no te eché de aquí hace ya mucho tiempo. Quiero ganar estas elecciones y no defraudar a todos aquellos que me apoyan. No defraudaré a esos votantes. No voy a hacer nada que impida mi éxito, incluso si ello supone fingir que soy feliz contigo. -Una vez más, la sometió a una mirada de terrible odio-. La cirugía ha conseguido que la envoltura parezca mejor, pero sigues estando podrida por dentro.

Bella estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades en mantener separadas de sí misma las calumnias dedicadas a Jessica. Se tomaba cada insulto a pecho, como si estuviera hablando con ella v no con la esposa difunta. Quería defenderse de las críticas, luchar con armas de mujer. Porque, si bien su feroz ira la intimidaba, también resultaba excitante.

La ira no hacía más que intensificar su atractivo sexual. Emanaba de él con tanta potencia como el aroma de su loción para después del afeitado. La boca aparecía dura y cruel. Aplacarlo se convirtió en el objetivo de Bella.

Levantó la cabeza, retando a aquella mirada de odio. -¿Estás seguro de que soy la misma?

-Totalmente seguro.

Deslizó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y juntó las manos en la nuca.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward? -Se puso de puntillas y rozó con sus labios abiertos los de él-. ¿Absolutamente seguro?

-No hagas esto. Sólo te convierte en más puta.

-¡No soy una puta!

El insulto le llegó al corazón. De alguna manera, se estaba prostituyendo con el marido de otra mujer para alcanzar la gloria; pero eso no la motivaba tanto como el creciente deseo sexual, que era más potente que el que jamás había experimentado. Con o sin la exclusiva, tenía el genuino deseo de darle a Edward la ternura y el amor que le había faltado en su matrimonio con Jessica.

-No soy la mujer de antes. Te juro que no.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y alineó sus labios con los de él. Con las manos le acarició la nuca, enredó los dedos en su cabello y lo obligó a acercarse a ella. Si realmente lo deseaba, podía resistirse, se aseguró Bella a sí misma.

Pero él permitió que le acercara la cabeza. Animada, utilizó delicadamente la punta de su húmeda lengua para explorarle los labios. Los músculos del hombre se tensaron, pero aquello era una señal de debilidad, no de resistencia.

-Edward.

Suavemente le mordisqueó el labio inferior con los dientes. -¡Cristo!

La mano con la que estaba apoyado en la pared cayó. Bella se vio impelida hacia atrás y amortiguó el peso de su cuerpo, quedando atrapada entre él y la pared. Un brazo la rodeó fuertemente por la cintura. La otra mano le aferró la mandíbula, casi rompiéndosela con sus fuertes dedos. La sostuvo inmóvil mientras la besaba vorazmente. Aplastó su boca abierta contra la de ella, hundiendo a continuación la lengua en la suave y húmeda cavidad.

La dejó casi sin respiración, inclinó la cabeza en la otra dirección y la atormentó con rápidos y hábiles revoloteos de la lengua en torno a los labios. Ella colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas. Apoyó las palmas y le recorrió los pómulos con las yemas de los dedos, mientras se entregaba totalmente al beso.

Edward empezó a manosearle la ropa, metió la mano bajo la falda, y por dentro de las bragas, llenándose de excitación con la suave carne femenina. Ella gimió de placer cuando la dobló por la mitad contra su hinchada pelvis y se restregó justo en la hendidura. Bella sintió su propio flujo y la invadió una sensación de febrilidad. Su sexo estaba mojado y cálido. Le dolían los pechos. Los pezones le escocían.

Y en ese momento se vio bruscamente abandonada. Parpadeó varias veces para recobrar la lucidez. Se le fue la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la pared. Se sujetó con las manos para no caerse al suelo.

-Admito que es una representación muy buena -le dijo él en un tono duro. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos dilatados. Respiraba breve y entrecortadamente-. No eres tan descarada como antes, tienes más clase. Diferente, pero igual de excitante. Quizá más excitante aún.

Ella bajó la mirada a la abultada bragueta de los vaqueros, una mirada que convertía en superfluas las palabras.

-De acuerdo, estoy empalmado -admitió con un gruñido de mal humor-. Pero prefiero que me dé un ataque antes que volver a meterme en la cama contigo.

Salió del dormitorio. No cerró la puerta de golpe, sino que la dejó abierta, algo que resultaba más insultante que si hubiera salido airado. Con gran dolor de corazón y abatida, Bella se quedó a solas en la habitación de Jessica, con las ropas de Jessica, con los líos de Jessica.

Todos los miembros de la familia se habían fijado en las desconcertantes contradicciones de la personalidad de Jessica, pero su extraño comportamiento mantenía despierta por la noche a una persona en concreto. Después de pasarse horas paseando por los terrenos que rodeaban la casa, buscando respuestas en la oscuridad, el insomne le planteó una pregunta a la luna. «¿Qué está planeando esa hija de puta?»

Resultaba difícil precisar en qué consistían concretamente los cambios. Las diferencias del rostro eran sutiles, consecuencia de la cirugía estética. El pelo más corto le daba un aspecto distinto, pero eso era insignificante. Había perdido unos kilos, haciéndola parecer más delgada que antes, pero no se podía describir como una gran pérdida de peso. En cuanto al físico estaba casi exactamente igual que antes del accidente. Eran los cambios no físicos los que se notaban y los que parecían tan misteriosos.

«¿Qué está planeando esa hija de puta?»

Juzgando por su comportamiento desde el accidente, podría llegar a pensarse que el roce con la muerte la había provisto de conciencia. Pero eso no podía ser. Ella no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Aunque, a la vista de toda la buena voluntad que estaba dispensando, quedaba claro que eso era lo que quería que pensara todo el mundo.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Jessica Cullen se hubiera arrepentido? ¿Que estuviera buscando la aprobación de su marido? ¿Que pudiera llegar a ser una madre amante y cariñosa?

«No me hagas reír.»

Era una estupidez que cambiara de táctica ahora, tras haber estado haciendo muy bien el trabajo que se le había encargado: destruir el alma de Edward Cullen, para que, cuando la bala explotara en su cabeza, casi le resultara una bendición.

Jessica Weber era perfecta para llevar a cabo la misión. Por supuesto, tuvieron que asearla un poco, vestirla correctamente y enseñarle a no utilizar continuamente palabrotas. Pero, una vez conseguido el objetivo, resultó ser una sorprendente fuente de diversión, inteligencia, refinamiento y belleza, a la que Edward no fue capaz de resistirse.

Él no sabía que el talento de su esposa había sido purificado de toda obscenidad, que su inteligencia era tan sólo producto de una refinadamente callejera, su elegancia adquirida y su sexualidad, suavizada con falsa moralidad. Tal como estaba planeado, el hombre cayó en la trampa, porque ella prometía todo lo que él buscaba en una esposa.

Jessica mantuvo el engaño hasta después del nacimiento de Nessie, lo cual también formaba parte del plan. Para ella resultó un alivio poner en marcha la segunda fase y empezar a tener aventuras amorosas. Los grilletes de la respetabilidad hacía tiempo que la oprimían. Había perdido la paciencia. Una vez liberada, su actuación fue perfecta.

¡Dios mío, qué maravilloso fue ser testigo de la desgracia de Edward!

A excepción de la indiscreta visita a la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital, no habían hecho mención alguna de la secreta alianza desde el día en que Jessica y Edward fueron presentados cuatro años atrás. Ni mediante palabras ni con actos se llegó a develar nunca el pacto contraído cuando se la reclutó para hacer el trabajo.

Pero, desde el accidente, estaba más evasiva que de costumbre. Lo observaba todo con gran detalle. Hacía algunas cosas bastante raras y extrañas, incluso tratándose de Jessica. La familia entera se estaba dando cuenta de los rasgos poco familiares de su personalidad.

Quizás actuaba únicamente por diversión. Eso casaría con su forma de ser. Disfrutaba siendo perversa sólo por el placer que le procuraba la perversidad. No era serio, pero parecía haber tomado la iniciativa, cambiando el plan de acción sin consulta previa.

Pudiera ser también que no hubiese tenido todavía la oportunidad de consultarlo. Podría saber algo acerca de Edward que nadie más conociera y sobre lo cual hubiese que actuar de inmediato.

O quizá la muy puta, y eso era lo más probable, había decidido que ser la esposa de un senador valía mucho más la pena que el dinero que debía cobrar el día en que a Edward Cullen lo metieran en un ataúd. Al fin y al cabo, la metamorfosis coincidía con las elecciones primarias.

Fuera cual fuese el motivo, ese nuevo comportamiento suyo resultaba totalmente irritante. Sería mejor que tuviera cuidado, o se vería excluida del trato. A esas alturas, todo podía funcionar ya con o sin su participación. ¿No se daba cuenta de ello esa estúpida zorra?

¿O había comprendido por fin que una segunda bala le estaba destinada a ella?

* * *

**¿Quién se suma para golpear a Edward?**

**Woaa… ¿Quién será el que quiere muerto a Edward?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior!**

**Gracias a quienes me leen siempre y a quienes me empiezan a leer hoy!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Bienvenidas a este 2013, que sea un año mejor para todos!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo mañana si alguien me lee, como siempre!**

**Aprecio mucho su apoyo!**

**Gracias por acompañarme siempre!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

-Señora Cullen, qué sorpresa.

La secretaria se puso en pie para darle la bienvenida a Bella cuando ésta entró en la antesala del despacho de abogados que Edward compartía con su hermano. Para enterarse de dónde estaba tuvo que buscar la dirección en el listín telefónico.

-Hola. ¿Cómo está?

No se dirigió a la secretaria por su nombre. El cartelito colocado sobre la mesa decía "Mary Crawford", pero no quería arriesgarse. -Muy bien, y usted está fabulosa.

-Gracias.

-Edward me dijo que estaba más guapa que nunca, pero hay que verlo para creerlo.

¿Edward le había dicho eso? No habían tenido una conversación íntima desde la noche en que la besó. Le resultaba difícil creer que le hubiera hecho a la secretaria un comentario tan halagador sobre su aspecto.

-¿Está en el despacho?

Lo estaba. Había visto el coche aparcado fuera. -Se encuentra con un cliente.

-Pensé que no se estaba ocupando de ningún caso.

-Claro que no. -Mary Crawford se alisó la falda bajo las caderas y volvió a sentarse-. Está con Barney Bridges. Ya sabe el carácter que tiene. En cualquier caso, prometió una fuerte contribución a la campaña, de modo que, cuando la trajo él personalmente, Edward encontró un poco de tiempo para recibirlo.

-Bueno, ya que he venido hasta aquí, ¿tardarán mucho? ¿Espero?

-Por favor. Siéntese. -La secretaria señaló el conjunto de sofás y sillas de la sala de espera, tapizadas en pana a rayas de color vino tinto y azul marino-. ¿Le apetece un café?

-No, gracias. No tomaré nada.

A menudo rechazaba el café, pues prefería no tomar nada a tener que beberse el generosamente endulzado que tomaba Jessica. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, tomó uno de los últimos números de "Field and Stream" y empezó a ojearlo ociosamente. Mary continuó escribiendo a máquina, tal como estaba haciendo cuando entró Bella.

Esa impetuosa visita al despacho era peligrosa, pero se trataba de una medida desesperada que debía tomar para no volverse loca. ¿A qué se dedicaba Jessica Cullen durante todo el día?

Bella llevaba viviendo en el rancho más de dos semanas, y todavía tenía que descubrir una sola actividad constructiva en la que hubiera estado involucrada la esposa de Edward.

Había tardado varios días en localizar las cosas del dormitorio y de las otras habitaciones de la casa a las cuales tenía acceso. Miraba continuamente por encima del hombro, no queriendo alertar a nadie de lo que se traía entre manos. Finalmente, se sintió cómoda con la disposición de la casa y conocedora de los lugares en los que se guardaban los objetos de uso diario.

Poco a poco, empezó a conocer también los alrededores de la casa. En esas ocasiones se llevaba a Nessie, para que no parecieran nada más que inocentes paseos.

Jessica usaba un coche deportivo norteamericano. Con gran consternación de Bella, resultó no ser automático. Ella no era demasiado hábil conduciendo ese tipo de coches. Las primeras veces que salió con él casi se estrelló, a la vez que dejó fuera de servicio todas las marchas.

Pero, en cuanto se sintió segura, se inventó recados para salir de casa. El estilo de vida de Jessica era terriblemente aburrido. A su rutina le faltaban espontaneidad y diversión. El aburrimiento empezaba a enloquecer a Isabella Swan.

El día que encontró la agenda de citas en un cajón de la mesilla de noche, se aferró a ella como un minero a una pepita de oro. Pero un examen de sus páginas reveló muy poco, excepto los días en los que Jessica iba a la peluquería.

Bella no llamó nunca para pedir hora. Sería un lujo poder pasarse varias horas a la semana en un salón de belleza, algo que Bella Swan nunca había tenido tiempo de hacer; pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar que la peluquera de Jessica le tocara el cabello o le hiciera la manicura, pues podrían detectar algo que los demás no veían.

La agenda no le dio pista alguna de lo que hacía Jessica para llenar sus días. Obviamente, no era miembro de ningún club. Tenía pocos o ningún amigo, porque nadie telefoneaba. Aquello fue una sorpresa y un alivio para Bella, que había temido que una manada de confidentes cayera sobre ella, esperando retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado antes del accidente.

En apariencia, tales amistades no existían. Las flores y las tarjetas recibidas durante su convalecencia debían de ser de amigos de la familia.

Jessica no tenía ningún trabajo, ningún pasatiempo. Bella concluyó que debía sentirse agradecida. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Jessica se hubiese dedicado a la escultura o fuera artista, arpista o una calígrafa experta? Suficientes dificultades había tenido ya aprendiendo en privado a escribir y a comer con la mano derecha.

Nadie esperaba que hiciera ninguna tarea del hogar, ni siquiera su propia cama. Mona se ocupaba de todo en la casa y en la cocina. Un jardinero iba dos veces por semana a ocuparse de las plantas del patio. Un vaquero retirado, demasiado viejo para el cuidado del ganado o para el rodeo, se ocupaba del establo y de los caballos. Nadie le animaba a que retomara ninguna actividad ni interés alguno que hubieran quedado suspendidos a causa del accidente.

Jessica Cullen fue una mujer perezosa. Isabella Swan no lo era.

Se abrió la puerta del despacho de Edward. Salió acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad y anchas espaldas. Se reían.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró al ver a Edward, que lucía una genuina sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus ojos estaban arrugadas con un sentido del humor que nunca compartía con ella. Jasper le instaba continuamente a que cambiara los tejanos, las botas y las camisas deportivas por una americana y una corbata. Él se negaba, a excepción de las ocasiones en que tenía que aparecer en público.

-¿A quién tengo que impresionar? -le preguntó a su preocupado director de campaña durante una de las discusiones sobre su vestimenta.

-A varios millones de votantes -le contestó Jasper.

-Si no consigo impresionarlos por los valores que defiendo, no se van a impresionar por lo que llevo encima.

Y Carlisle comentó divertido: -A no ser que sea mierda.

Todos se rieron y allí finalizó la discusión.

A Bella le gustaba esa forma de vestir. Estaba sensacional. Escuchaba con la cabeza inclinada, formando un ángulo que ella había llegado a encontrar adorable. Una mecha de cabello le caía sobre la frente. Tenía la boca abierta, dibujando una amplia sonrisa y mostrando unos fuertes dientes blancos.

Todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. En momentos así disfrutaba observándolo, antes de que el desprecio por su esposa le transformara la bella sonrisa en algo espantoso.

-¡Esto sí que es una suerte!

La profunda voz grave despertó a Bella de su romántico sueño. El visitante se acercó rápidamente a ella, con sus cortas y rechonchas piernas que le recordaron las de Harry. Pronto se vio asfixiada por un abrazo de exuberante afecto.

-¡Maldita sea! Estás más guapa que nunca, y no creí que eso jamás fuera posible.

-Hola, señor Bridges.

-¿Señor Bridges? Mierda. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Le dije a mamá cuando saliste por la televisión que estabas mucho más guapa que antes. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-Me alegro de que les guste.

Meneó cerca de la punta de su nariz dos dedos regordetes que sostenían un puro.

-Ahora escucha al viejo Barney, cariño. Esas encuestas no significan absolutamente nada, ¿me oyes? No tienen ninguna maldita importancia. Le dije a mamá el otro día que esas encuestas valen una mierda. ¿Crees que apostaría mi dinero por este chico -dijo, golpeando con fuerza a Edward entre los hombros- si no pensara que iba a apretarle las clavijas a ese maldito Dekker el día de las elecciones? ¿Eh?

-No, señor, tú no, Barney -contestó ella, riéndose.

-Tienes toda la razón, no lo haría. -Se metió el puro en una esquina de la boca, la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a darle un estrujante abrazo-. Me encantaría invitarlos a comer, pero tengo una reunión de diáconos en la iglesia.

-No quiero entretenerte -intervino Edward, intentando mantenerse serio-. Gracias de nuevo por tu donativo.

Barney rechazó las gracias con un gesto de la mano. -Mamá te mandará el suyo por correo hoy.

Edward experimentó una cierta dificultad al tragar. -Pensé..., pensé que el cheque era en nombre de los dos.

-Vamos, chico, no. Ésa sólo era mi parte. Tengo que marcharme. La iglesia está muy lejos de aquí y mamá se enfada si conduzco el auto a más de ciento diez por la ciudad, de modo que le prometí no hacerlo. Hay demasiados locos por ahí. Cuídense, ¿me oyen?

Se alejó a grandes zancadas. Después de que hubo cerrado la puerta, la secretaria levantó la vista hacia Edward.

-¿Ha dicho su parte?

-Eso es lo que ha dicho. -Movió la cabeza incrédulo-. Debe de ser verdad que las encuestas le parecen una mierda.

Mary se rió. Bella también. Pero la sonrisa de Edward desapareció después de entrar en el despacho y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas dinero?

Cuando se dirigía a ella en ese tono frío y expeditivo, que reservaba para las ocasiones en que se encontraban a solas, cada palabra era como si le arrancaran las entrañas. Le producía un gran dolor. Y también la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No, no necesito dinero -replicó secamente, mientras se sentaba en la silla de delante del escritorio-. Tal como me sugeriste, fui al banco y volví a firmar todos los papeles. Les expliqué lo del cambio en mi firma -añadió, flexionando la mano derecha-. De modo que siempre puedo extender un cheque cuando necesite dinero.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

-Necesito otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Algo que hacer.

La inesperada afirmación causó el efecto deseado. Consiguió toda la atención. Manteniéndole la mirada con total escepticismo, él se reclinó en el sillón y colocó los pies en la esquina de la mesa.

-¿Algo que hacer?

-Exactamente.

Edward juntó las manos sobre la hebilla del cinturón.

-Te escucho.

-Me aburro, Edward. -Se destapó toda su frustración. Inquieta, se levantó de la silla-. Todo el día metida en el rancho, sin nada productivo en que ocuparme. Estoy harta de no hacer nada. Mi mente empieza a pudrirse. Casi estoy a punto de ponerme a comentar las novelas de la tele con Mona.

Mientras se paseaba sin rumbo por el despacho, tomó nota de varios detalles, principalmente de que había fotografías enmarcadas de Nessie por todas partes, pero ninguna de Jessica.

Los diplomas y las fotografías elegantemente enmarcadas colgaban de una pared detrás del escritorio. Buscando pistas de su pasado, se detuvo ante una ampliación de una foto tomada en Vietnam.

Edward y Jasper estaban de pie delante de un bombardero, rodeándose los hombros con los brazos en una pose de camaradería. Ambas sonrisas eran igual de engreídas. Bella se había enterado accidentalmente de que fueron compañeros de habitación hasta que Edward pospuso sus estudios para alistarse en las fuerzas aéreas. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estuvieron juntos en la guerra.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la mente? -le preguntó, lo que hizo que ella se diera la vuelta.

-Necesito actividad. -Apúntate a un gimnasio.

-Ya lo hice, el mismo día que el médico me examinó la tibia y me dio permiso para hacerlo. Pero la clase sólo dura una hora tres veces por semana.

-Apúntate a otro.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios va todo esto?

-Estoy intentando explicártelo. Y tú te obstinas en negarte a escucharme.

Él miró de reojo a la puerta, consciente de la secretaria sentada al otro lado. Bajando la voz, dijo:

-Te gusta montar a caballo, pero no lo has hecho ni una sola vez desde que has regresado a casa.

No, no lo había hecho. A Bella también le gustaba montar a caballo, sólo que no conocía las aptitudes de Jessica como jinete y no quería arriesgar su suerte siendo demasiado buena o demasiado inexperta.

-He perdido interés -contestó con poca convicción.

-Ya me imaginé que ocurriría -apuntó él sardónicamente- en cuanto quitaras las etiquetas de los precios de todo ese equipo tan caro.

Bella había visto toda la ropa de montar en el armario de Jessica y se preguntó si alguna vez se habría puesto aquellos pantalones de montar y la chaquetilla corta.

-Ya volveré a usarlo dentro de un tiempo.

Dándose tiempo para pensar, observó la fotografía de Carlisle con Lyndon B. Johnson, cuando éste era aún miembro del Congreso. Impresionante.

Había varias fotografías de Carlisle en uniforme que le proporcionaron una crónica de su carrera militar. Una foto en particular le llamó la atención, porque recordaba la instantánea de Edward y Jasper.

En la fotografía, el brazo de Carlisle se posaba cariñosamente sobre el hombro de un cadete de las fuerzas aéreas; un joven sorprendentemente atractivo y caballeresco como Carlisle. Perfilándose al fondo, como un gigante, se veía un monstruoso bombardero. Escrito a máquina en la parte inferior de la foto podía leerse: «Comandantes Carlisle Cullen y Bryan Edward, Corea del Sur, 1951.»

Bryan Edward. ¿Un pariente de Carlisle? ¿Un amigo? Seguramente, porque Carlisle le había puesto a su hijo el mismo nombre. Bella se volvió de nuevo, intentando no mostrar mayor interés en la fotografía de la que pudiera demostrar alguien que ya la conocía.

-Dame trabajo en la sede de la campaña.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Alice trabaja allí.

-Lo cual es razón suficiente para que tú no te metas. Pueden rodar cabezas.

-La ignoraré.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos un montón de nuevos voluntarios. Ya se están pisando unos a otros. Jasper se tiene que inventar tareas para darles trabajo a todos.

-Tengo que ocuparme en algo, Edward.

-¡Dime por qué, por el amor de Dios!

Como Isabella Swan funcionaba mejor bajo presión, estaba acostumbrada a moverse a gran velocidad y no toleraba la inactividad. La vida sedentaria que llevaba Jessica Cullen la estaba volviendo loca.

No podría ni protegerlo del asesinato ni escribir una historia sobre el atentado si él continuaba manteniéndola alejada. Tanto su propio futuro como el de él dependían de que ella participara activamente en la campaña al igual que el resto de los sospechosos.

-Tengo la sensación de que debería ayudarte de alguna manera.

Soltó una brutal carcajada breve y sarcástica. -¿A quién crees que estás engañando?

-¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡Sólo momentáneamente!

La feroz réplica la silenció. Edward, viendo la expresión herida de su rostro, susurró un taco y dijo:

-De acuerdo, si quieres hacer algo por mí, continúa comportándote decentemente con Nessie. Se está abriendo un poco, me parece.

-Se está abriendo mucho. Y tengo intención de que vaya mejorando día a día. -Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, al igual que hacía cuando le pedía permiso a Harry para cubrir una historia que él desaprobaba-. Ni siquiera Nessie y sus problemas me ocupan el tiempo suficiente. No puedo estar con ella a todas horas. Va a la guardería tres mañanas a la semana.

-Estuviste de acuerdo con la psicóloga cuando lo propuso.

-Y sigo estando de acuerdo. El relacionarse con otros niños resulta extremadamente beneficioso. Necesita desarrollar ciertas habilidades sociales. Pero, mientras ella está en el colegio, me paseo por la casa, matando el tiempo hasta que llega la hora de ir a recogerla. Cada tarde duerme una larga siesta. -Se inclinó más adelante-. Por favor, Edward. Me estoy pudriendo.

Edward le aguantó la mirada durante largo rato. Finalmente, bajó la vista hacia el abierto escote de su blusa de seda y enseguida la levantó y pareció enfadarse consigo mismo por el mero hecho de haber perdido ligeramente el control. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó enfadado: -De acuerdo, ¿qué sugieres?

La tensión de Bella se mitigó un poco. Por lo menos estaba dispuesto a discutirlo. Se enderezó. - Déjame trabajar en la sede de la campaña.

-No.

-Entonces déjame que te acompañe en tu viaje la semana que viene.

-No -repitió, con forzada decisión.

-Por favor.

-He dicho que no.

Enfadado, puso los pies en el suelo, se levantó y dio la vuelta al escritorio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú no eres viajera, Jessica, y yo no soporto la discordia que creas.

-¿Como, por ejemplo, qué?

-¿Cómo qué? -Se escandalizó, incrédulo de que la memoria le fallara de tal manera-. La última vez que me acompañaste, te quejaste de las habitaciones, de la comida, de todo. Llegaste continuamente tarde, cuando sabías lo mucho que Jasper quería cumplir el horario. Hiciste comentarios ocurrentes con la prensa, que a ti te parecieron graciosos y que el resto de la humanidad consideró de mal gusto y ofensivos. Y aquello sólo fue un viaje de tres días para estudiar el terreno antes de tomar mi decisión final.

-No será así esta vez.

-No tendré tiempo para estar contigo. Cuando no esté dando un discurso, lo estaré escribiendo. Al cabo de unas horas te empezarás a quejar de que no te hago caso y de que no tienes nada que hacer.

-Encontraré cosas que hacer. Puedo preparar café, pedir bocadillos, sacarles punta a los lápices, contestar al teléfono, devolver llamadas, hacer recados.

-¿Trabajos domésticos? Tenemos todo tipo de gente que hace esas cosas.

-Pero algo podré hacer.

Lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca mientras daba vueltas por el despacho. Cuando se detuvo, chocó con él por detrás. Edward se dio la vuelta.

-Después del primer día ya no te resultaría novedoso y estarías cansada de todo, quejándote y con ganas de volver a casa.

-No es verdad.

-¿Por qué tienes de repente tantas ganas de meterte en esto?

-Porque -argumentó, cada vez más irritada- te estás presentando al Senado, y es responsabilidad mía, como esposa tuya, ayudarte a ganar.

-¡Una mierda!

Se oyeron tres golpes secos en la puerta. Segundos después, se abrió y entraron Jasper y Emmett.

-Perdón -dijo el primero- pero oímos todos los gritos cuando llegamos y pensamos que quizá pudiéramos actuar de árbitros.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de sí-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a mi marido -replicó Bella-. Si te parece bien a ti, Emmett.

Se apartó un mechón de la frente, un gesto beligerante que le retaba a remediar la situación.

-¡Tranquilízate, por el amor de Dios! Sólo preguntaba.

Emmett se sentó en el pequeño sofá apoyado contra la pared. Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se quedó mirando la alfombra persa entre sus resplandecientes zapatos. Edward regresó a su escritorio y se sentó. Bella estaba demasiado excitada para sentarse, de modo que se dirigió a la mesa y se apoyó en ella.

-Jessica quiere acompañarnos en el viaje de la semana que viene -informó Edward.

Emmett dijo: -¡Dios, otra vez no!

-¿Por qué no? -replicó Bella.

-Vamos a discutirlo -terció Jasper.

Le tocó el turno a Edward: -¿No te gusta la idea, Emmett?

Su hermano le echó una mirada de disgusto a Bella, se encogió de hombros y susurró:

-Es tu mujer.

La atención de Edward se trasladó a Bella. -Ya conoces las razones por las que me opongo yo.

-Algunas de ellas están justificadas - dijo ella en tono conciliador, admirándolo por no criticar a su esposa delante de los otros hombres-. Lo haré mejor esta vez, ahora que sé lo que me espera y lo que se espera de mí.

-¿Jasper?

El examen al que Jasper estaba sometiendo a la alfombra finalizó cuando Edward pronunció su nombre. Levantó la cabeza. -No hay duda alguna de que una pareja guapa es un producto más fácil de vender que el de un hombre guapo solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Imagen, principalmente. Una pareja representa todos los valores que defienden los norteamericanos, un hogar, el sueño americano. El matrimonio significa que, una vez que llegues a Washington, no vas a malgastar el dinero de los contribuyentes contratando secretarias guapas que no saben escribir a máquina.

-Por lo menos, en teoría -comentó Emmett, y lanzó una risotada.

Jasper sonrió sutilmente y reconoció: -Al menos en teoría. Las mujeres votantes te respetarán por ser un marido fiel y un padre responsable. A los hombres les gustará que no seas homosexual ni estés camino a serlo. A pesar de todos los refinamientos modernos, a los votantes podría intranquilizarles confiar en un homosexual. Un candidato bien parecido produce un intrínseco resentimiento entre los votantes masculinos. Tener una mujer a tu lado te convierte en uno de ellos.

-En otras palabras, la miseria busca compañía -sentenció Bella sarcásticamente.

A modo de excusa, Jasper se encogió de hombros: -Yo no me he inventado las normas, Jessica. Ella repartió su mirada de asco entre los tres. -Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

-Tengo una idea.

-Adelante, Jasper.

Al igual que antes, Edward descansaba los pies sobre la esquina del escritorio y estaba recostado en el sillón de cuero. Bella tuvo la tentación de quitarle las botas de la mesa, sólo para que perdiera el equilibrio y un poco de su sangre fría.

Jasper dijo: -En nombre de Jessica, rechacé la invitación que le hicieron para la cena que se celebra este próximo viernes.

-¿La de los gobernadores sureños en Austin?

-Exactamente. La disculpé de la cena alegando que, a pesar de todos los progresos realizados, no se encontraba todavía en condiciones de asistir a una cena de gala. -Se volvió hacia ella-. Podría volver a llamar y aceptar. Es un grupo de gente de los dos partidos, de modo que no se hará campaña activa; se trata sólo de una oportunidad para estrechar manos, ver a gente y que lo vean a uno. Comprobaremos qué tal se desarrollan las cosas esa noche y, sobre esa base, decidiremos lo del viaje.

-Una prueba, en otras palabras -dijo Bella.

-Si así quieres considerarlo -repuso Jasper en tono tranquilo. Se dirigió a Emmett y a Edward - Lo hizo bastante bien en la rueda de prensa al salir del hospital.

La opinión de Jasper tenía una gran importancia para Edward, pero las decisiones finales eran siempre suyas. Miró a su hermano mayor, que permanecía irasciblemente silencioso.

-¿A ti qué te parece, Emmett?

-Supongo que estoy de acuerdo -contestó, mirándola con resentimiento-. Sé que a papá y a mamá les gustaría que los dos presentaran un frente unido.

-Gracias a los dos por sus consejos.

Recogieron la sutil indirecta. Emmett salió del despacho sin decir ni una palabra. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Jasper se despidió de Bella y cerró la puerta después de salir.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada a Bella durante unos momentos. -De acuerdo -aceptó a regañadientes-. Te has ganado la oportunidad de convencerme de que puedes ser una ayuda más que un estorbo cuando empecemos la campaña en serio.

-No te defraudaré, Edward. Lo prometo.

Él frunció el ceño, con gesto de duda. - Viernes por la noche. Saldremos de casa a las siete en punto. Estate preparada.

* * *

**Woaa… esta Bella se puso firme, mostró carácter, y me gusta, veremos qué tal le va en la cena del viernes!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo cuando consiga recuperar mi modem ya que me robaron y no puedo conectarme, **

**pero ni bien consiga conectarme actualizo. Sepan disculparme!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 18

-Ya voy yo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces. Bella fue la primera en llegar. Empuñó el pomo y abrió. Allí estaba Marco Volturi, entre las macetas de geranios.

Bella se quedó helada. Su expectante sonrisa de bienvenida se volvió de piedra y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. Se le encogió el estómago.

Marco reaccionó con similar intranquilidad. Su espalda encorvada se enderezó de inmediato. Un cigarrillo colgaba de entre sus dedos. Parpadeó repetidamente.

Bella, con la esperanza de que sus pupilas estuvieran dilatadas a causa de la marihuana y no por la sorpresa, reunió toda la compostura posible.

-Hola.

-Sí, esto... -Cerró los ojos un momento y movió su cabeza

-¿Señora Cullen?

-¿Sí?

Él se cubrió el corazón con su mano huesuda.

-Dios mío, durante una fracción de segundo se parecía usted exactamente a...

-Entre, por favor.

No quería oírle pronunciar el nombre. Con gran dificultad había conseguido evitar el impulso de pronunciar el suyo con alegría. Le resultaba casi imposible no abrazarlo ferozmente y decirle que estaba detrás de la mejor historia de su carrera.

Pero desde un principio se había metido en aquello sola. Contárselo a Marco pondría también en peligro su vida. Por muy reconfortante que resultara tener un aliado, no podía permitirse aquel lujo. Además, no quería arriesgarse a que todo se fuera al traste simplemente por confiar en él. Marco no era del todo de fiar.

Se puso a un lado y él se unió a ella en la entrada. Lo más natural hubiera sido que mirara a su alrededor, contemplando la impresionante casa, pero, en vez de eso, la observaba fijamente a ella. Bella se compadeció de su confusión.

-¿Usted es...?

-Oh, perdón. -Se limpió tímidamente las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros y extendió el brazo derecho. Ella le dio la mano- Marco Volturi.

-Yo soy Jessica Cullen.

-Ya lo sé. Estaba allí el día en que salió de la clínica. Trabajo para KTEX.

-Entiendo.

A pesar de que el pobre intentaba llevar una conversación normal, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Para Bella era una agonía estar tan cerca de un amigo y no poder comportarse con normalidad. Tenía un millón y medio de preguntas que hacerle, pero decidió plantear lo que lógicamente le hubiera formulado Jessica. -Si está aquí en nombre de la cadena de televisión, ¿no tendría que haber hablado primero con el señor Withlock, el director de campaña de mi marido?

-Él ya sabe que iba a venir. Me envió la productora.

-¿La productora?

-Voy a grabar un anuncio para televisión aquí el miércoles próximo. Vine hoy para estudiar el terreno. ¿No le dijo nadie que iba a pasar?

-Yo...

-¿Jessica?

Carlisle entró en el recibidor, sometiendo a Marco a una mirada de severa desaprobación. Carlisle siempre iba limpio y bien vestido como un militar. Sus ropas no tenían ni una sola arruga y su pelo estaba siempre bien peinado.

Marco era la antítesis. Su sucia camiseta procedía de un restaurante chino que se especializaba en ostras. El obsceno lema escrito en la camiseta decía: «Sácame, chúpame, cómeme crudo.» Sus tejanos ya pasados de moda estaban verdaderamente andrajosos. Los zapatos deportivos no llevaban cordones. Bella dudó de que poseyera un par de calcetines, porque nunca llevaba.

Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y anémico, hasta el punto de estar demacrado. Los hombros puntiagudos le sobresalían por debajo de la camiseta. Si no anduviera siempre encorvado, todas sus costillas quedarían perfectamente dibujadas, por así decirlo, la espalda se doblaba sobre el torso cóncavo.

Bella sabía que aquellos dedos manchados de nicotina y con las uñas sucias resultaban superdotados a la hora de manejar un vídeo. Esos ojos vacíos eran capaces de una increíble intuición artística. Por el contrario, Carlisle sólo veía a un hippie eterno, una vida echada a perder. El talento de Marco quedaba tan bien oculto como la verdadera identidad de Bella.

-Carlisle, te presento al señor Volturi. Señor Volturi, el coronel Cullen. -Carlisle parecía reacio a darle la mano a Marco y lo hizo muy rápidamente-. Ha venido a estudiar la casa para preparar el espacio publicitario que van a grabar la semana que viene.

-¿Trabaja usted para Producciones MB? -preguntó Carlisle fríamente.

-Algunas veces trabajo para ellos. Cuando buscan lo mejor.

-Ya. Dijeron que alguien vendría hoy. -Aparentemente, Marco no era lo que esperaba Carlisle-. Le enseñaré la casa. ¿Qué quiere ver, el interior o el exterior?

-Las dos cosas. Cualquier lugar en el que Cullen, su esposa y su hija acostumbren a pasar el tiempo. Situaciones normales es lo que dijeron que querían. Basura sentimental.

-Puede ver todas las partes de la casa que quiera, pero no tendrá acceso a mi familia, señor Volturi. Mi esposa se sentiría ofendida por esas palabras groseras de su camiseta.

-No es ella quien la lleva puesta, ¿por qué puñetas le va a importar?

Los ojos azules de Carlisle se volvieron glaciales. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente a la que él consideraba inferior lo trataran con mayor deferencia. A Bella no le habría sorprendido nada si lo hubiera agarrado por el pantalón y por el cuello de la camisa para ponerlo inmediatamente de patitas en la calle. Si el asunto de Marco no estuviera directamente relacionado con la campaña de Edward, seguramente lo habría hecho.

Todo lo que dijo fue: -Jessica, te ruego que disculpes lo que acabas de oír. Con permiso.

Marco se volvió hacia ella.-Ya nos veremos, señora Cullen. Perdone que me haya quedado mirándola, pero se parece tanto a...

-Estoy acostumbrada ahora a que la gente me mire -interrumpió rápidamente-. Es normal que a todo el mundo le produzca una cierta curiosidad.

Carlisle inclinó impaciente la cabeza. -Por aquí, Volturi.

Marco le dirigió una nueva mirada de asombro antes de seguir a Carlisle por el pasillo. Bella se retiró a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla a su espalda. Respiró profundamente y retuvo con gran esfuerzo unas lágrimas de nerviosismo y remordimiento.

Le hubiera gustado asirse al delgado brazo de Marco y, después de una jubilosa reunificación, pedirle información. ¿Cómo estaba Harry? ¿Seguía triste por su muerte? ¿Se estaba cuidando? ¿Qué había pasado con el nuevo hombre del tiempo? ¿Lo echaron, o se fue por voluntad propia? ¿Qué había tenido la secretaria embarazada, un niño o una niña? ¿Cuáles eran los últimos chismes del departamento de ventas? ¿Seguía el gerente siéndole infiel a su mujer?

No obstante, era consciente de que quizá Marco no se mostrara tan contento de verla como ella a él. Bueno, estaría encantado de que siguiera viva, pero, una vez se recuperase del susto, casi podía oírle decir: "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

A menudo, también Bella se hacía la misma pregunta. Quería la historia, sí, pero lo que a ella la motivó podía no llegar a cumplirse en absoluto.

Salvarle la vida a Edward fue la razón básica por la cual decidió ocupar el lugar de la recién fallecida esposa de Edward. Pero ¿seguía siendo cierto eso? ¿Dónde estaba la amenaza que se suponía que existía?

Desde que llegó a la casa, se había convertido en una observadora curiosa. Existía una cierta discordia entre Emmett y Rosalie; Alice parecía capaz de provocar a un santo; Carlisle era despótico; Esme, arrogante; Jasper, totalmente eficaz. Pero ninguno de ellos había demostrado más que adoración y cariño hacia Edward. Quería descubrir al asesino en potencia y conseguir la historia que le haría recuperar el respeto y la credibilidad que tan estúpidamente sacrificó por un acto de poca sensatez. La presencia de Marco le había recordado aquello.

Con su llegada se había dado cuenta también de que no se estaba concentrando tanto en lo increíble de la historia, sino en la gente que formaba parte de ella. Eso no resultaba sorprendente. La objetividad siempre fue uno de los aspectos más difíciles de su carrera, el único elemento esencial del periodismo que se le había escapado.

De su padre heredó el interés y la habilidad por el periodismo; sin embargo, la capacidad de su progenitor para descartar el factor humano no formó parte de la herencia. Había hecho grandes esfuerzos por desarrollar el don de la objetividad, pero de momento había fracasado. Temía no aprenderlo nunca mezclándose con los Cullen.

Sólo que no podía marcharse ya. El mayor fallo de su cuidadoso plan era que no había dejado abierta una vía de escape. A menos que pusiera todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no tenía más elección que seguir y tomarse las cosas tal como se presentaran, incluidas las visitas por sorpresa de viejos amigos.

Llegó el viernes. Bella pasó las largas horas de la tarde jugando con Nessie en su habitación, después de que la niña se despertara de la siesta. Sentadas a una pequeña mesa, hicieron dinosaurios con arcilla hasta que Nessie dijo que tenía hambre y se fue con Mona.

A las cinco, Bella se bañó. Mientras se maquillaba, tomó un pequeño aperitivo que le sirvió Mona.

Se arregló el pelo con crema moldeadora. Seguía teniéndolo corto y elegante, pero ya no tan severo. La parte superior había crecido lo suficiente como para darle una bonita forma. Acentuó los distinguidos y atractivos resultados finales con unos caros pendientes de diamantes.

A las siete menos cuarto, quince minutos antes de la hora, ya estaba lista. Se encontraba en el baño, perfumándose, cuando Edward entró de repente a grandes zancadas.

Su no anunciada y desacostumbrada visita la sorprendió. Él dormía en el sofá cama de la salita despacho junto al dormitorio. Una puerta comunicaba las dos estancias, pero permanecía siempre cerrada con llave por el lado de la sala.

El estudio estaba decorado en tonos sutiles y masculinos, asemejándose a un club de caballeros. Tenía un pequeño baño contiguo. El lavabo no era mucho mayor que el de un dentista y la ducha con grandes dificultades servía para un adulto. Sin embargo, Edward prefería aquellas exiguas habitaciones a compartir el espacioso baño y el dormitorio de su esposa, con dos grandes vestidores unidos por una pared de espejos, una bañera de mármol, una claraboya en el techo y metros de alfombrado de felpa.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Bella cuando le vio entrar fue que había cambiado de idea y que no podría acompañarlo. Sin embargo, no parecía estar enfadado, simplemente molesto. Se detuvo en seco al divisar su imagen en el espejo.

Satisfecha de que sus esfuerzos hubieran valido la pena, se volvió hacia él con los brazos a los lados.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El vestido? Él vestido es estupendo.

-La cuenta de Frost Brothers nos dará una idea de lo bonito que es.

Ella sabía que era un vestido maravilloso. Negro e irregularmente cubierto de lentejuelas, le cubría el pecho, los hombros, la espalda y los brazos hasta las muñecas. Desde el escote hasta las rodillas estaba forrado de seda negra. La belleza del vestido quedaba aún más resaltada por unas franjas de lentejuelas iridiscentes alrededor del cuello y de las muñecas.

Era un vestido insinuante, pero decente y que recordaba algo a Audrey Hepburn. No se había gastado el dinero por razones egoístas. Aquella noche no quería llevar nada que hubiera pertenecido a Jessica; deseaba llevar algo nuevo para Edward, distinto, diferente a lo que fuera Jessica.

Además, todos los trajes de noche de Jessica eran muy escotados y llamativos, no del gusto de Bella. Necesitaba algo ligero, pero con mangas largas. Era consciente de la importancia de no dejar demasiado cuerpo al descubierto para que no pudiera conocerse su verdadera identidad. Ese vestido tenía todas las ventajas.

-Dinero bien gastado -murmuró Edward de mala gana.

-¿Querías algo en particular? ¿O has venido a ver si me retrasaba?

-Yo soy el que me he retrasado, me temo. No encuentro los botones para el cuello de la camisa. ¿Los has visto?

A ella no le había pasado inadvertido que sólo estaba parcialmente vestido. Tenía una gota de sangre en la barbilla, como prueba de un afeitado rápido y apurado. Estaba todavía descalzo, llevaba el cabello húmedo y despeinado, secado tan sólo con la toalla, y la almidonada camisa plisada seguía desabotonada. El largo faldón de la camisa le colgaba por encima de los pantalones del esmoquin.

La vista del vello de su pecho desnudo le hizo a Bella la boca agua. El estómago era duro y liso como un tambor. Dado que él no se había subido aún la bragueta, tuvo una no restringida vista de aquel cuerpo, hasta el ombligo y el elástico blanco de los calzoncillos.

En un acto reflejo se humedeció los labios. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que de hecho sentía que la tela del vestido le rozaba la piel.

-¿Los botones? -preguntó débilmente.

-Pensé que quizá me los había dejado aquí.

-Puedes mirar donde quieras.

Hizo un gesto hacia la zona de vestidores, donde, durante una de sus exploraciones, había descubierto una serie de artículos de tocador masculinos.

Registró dos cajones antes de encontrar el pequeño joyero negro. Dentro había unos botones de cuello de ónice y gemelos haciendo juego.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No.

-Sí.

Se acercó bloqueándole la salida.

-Ya me las arreglo.

-Y te arrugarás la camisa mientras lo haces. Déjame a mí. - Rechazó sus protestas con un gesto de la mano e insertó el primer botón. Con los nudillos de la mano le rozó el espeso pelo del pecho. Era suave y estaba húmedo. Deseaba hundir la cabeza en aquel cuerpo.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

Ella levantó la vista y le siguió la mirada.

-Ah, los dibujos de Nessie. -Varias ilustraciones garabateadas estaban pegadas con cinta adhesiva en el espejo-. ¿No te ha dado ninguno?

-Claro que sí. Sólo que no esperaba que los tuyos estuvieran tan a la vista. Solías decir que no podías soportar el desorden. ¿Has terminado?

Inclinó la cabeza para comprobar el lento progreso. Sus frentes casi chocaron.

-Uno más. Estate quieto. ¿Es tu estómago el que está haciendo esos ruidos? Come algo antes.

Él dudó un instante y, a continuación, tomó del plato un trozo de manzana y una rodaja de queso. Hincó los dientes en la manzana y el sonido de los mordiscos resultó terriblemente erótico.

-¿Los gemelos?

Edward se los pasó y extendió el brazo izquierdo. Bella metió el gemelo por los ojales y lo abrió para que permaneciera en su sitio.

-El otro.

Se lo pasó, junto con el brazo derecho. Bella se negaba a separarse de él, así que, cuando hubo acabado, echó la cabeza un poco para atrás y lo miró de cerca.

-¿Y la pajarita?

Tragó el bocado y contestó: -En mi habitación

-¿Lo puedes hacer tú sólo?

-Perfectamente. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Entonces, aunque ya podía marcharse, no lo hizo. Se quedó unos minutos más, observándola, con el aroma de su baño y el perfume impregnando la habitación. Finalmente, retrocedió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Estaré listo dentro de cinco minutos.

Cuando Edward regresó a la habitación en la que dormía, tuvo la sensación de haberse escapado por los pelos. La ducha debía de estar demasiado caliente; ¿por qué, si no, no conseguía tranquilizarse? Culpó de su torpeza a las necesarias prisas y a la noche importante que le venía encima.

Tuvo que hacer y deshacer el nudo de la pajarita hasta conseguir que quedara bien, no encontró calcetines que hicieran juego y tardó diez minutos en acabar de vestirse. Sin embargo, cuando ella salió de la habitación, respondiendo a la llamada en la puerta, no hizo ningún comentario sobre el retraso.

Juntos entraron en el salón, donde Esme le estaba leyendo un cuento a Nessie. Carlisle veía en la televisión a su favorito detective persiguiendo a los malos y llevándolos finalmente ante la justicia. Levantó la vista cuando entraron y emitió un largo silbido.

-Los dos parecen el novio y la novia que salen en las tartas nupciales.

-Gracias, papá -contestó Edward en nombre de los dos.

-No se puede decir que parezca una novia con ese vestido negro, Carlisle.

Edward estaba seguro de que su madre no tenía intención de que el comentario fuera insultante, pero así lo pareció. Se produjo un silencio embarazoso, roto finalmente por Esme, que añadió:

-Pero estás muy guapa, Jessica.

-Gracias -respondió quedamente.

Desde el día en que se conocieron, Esme se había mostrado muy reservada en su relación con Jessica. Habría preferido que la relación hubiese terminado antes de llegar al matrimonio, aunque nunca dijo nada.

Fue más cariñosa con Jessica cuando estaba embarazada de Nessie, pero el afecto maternal pronto desapareció. Durante los meses anteriores al accidente de avión, Esme criticó más abiertamente a Jessica. Edward sabía por qué, claro. Ni su padre ni su madre eran tontos o ciegos, y siempre estaban en contra de cualquier cosa que pudiera herir los sentimientos de Emmett o de él.

Esa noche, sin embargo, había abrigado la esperanza de que todo fuera sobre ruedas. Ya de por sí prometía ser una noche tensa. Y, aunque el comentario irreflexivo de su madre no la estropeaba del todo, tampoco ayudaba nada a aliviar la tensión existente.

Gracias a Nessie se recuperó algo el buen humor. Se deslizó del regazo de su abuela y se acercó tímidamente a ellos. Edward se arrodilló. -Ven a darme un gran abrazo.

Nessie lo rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cara en su cuello. Sorprendiéndolo, Jessica también se arrodilló a su lado.

-Iré a darte un beso cuando volvamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Nessie levantó la cabeza y asintió con solemnidad. -De acuerdo, mamá.

-Pórtate bien con la abuela y con el abuelo.

Nessie asintió de nuevo, apartó los brazos de Edward y abrazó a Jessica.

-Adiós.

-Adiós. Dame los azucarillos de buenas noches.

-¿Tengo que irme a la cama ahora?

-No, pero yo quiero mis azucarillos por adelantado.

Nessie besó a Jessica ruidosamente en la boca y, a continuación, volvió con su abuela. Normalmente, Jessica se quejaba cuando Nessie le estropeaba el maquillaje o le arrugaba la ropa. Todo lo que hizo en esa ocasión fue limpiarse suavemente con un pañuelo de papel.

Edward no conseguía entenderlo, a no ser que estuviera interpretando el papel de buena madre a la perfección. Sólo Dios sabía con qué motivo. Ese nuevo afecto por Nessie era probablemente mentira. Sin duda lo había aprendido leyendo revistas y viendo programas de televisión durante la convalecencia.

La tomó del brazo por debajo del codo y la condujo hacia la puerta principal.

-Puede que lleguemos tarde.

-Conduce con cuidado -dijo Esme.

Carlisle abandonó a su detective con pistola y los siguió hasta la puerta.

-Si se tratara de un concurso de belleza y se votara esta noche, ambos ganarían. No se imaginan lo orgulloso y contento que estoy de verlos salir a los dos juntos y tan guapos.

¿Estaba sugiriendo su padre que se olvidaran y perdonaran los sucesos anteriores? Edward apreciaba su preocupación; simplemente, pensaba que no podría darle el gusto. ¿Perdonar? Siempre le había resultado algo difícil. No era de ese tipo de personas.

Pero, al sentar a Jessica en el plateado interior de piel de su coche, deseó poder hacerlo. Si pudiera borrar toda la ira, el dolor y el odio, y empezar de nuevo con su esposa aquella noche, ¿querría hacerlo?

Edward había sido siempre tan escrupulosamente honesto consigo mismo como con todos los demás. Si Jessica estuviese y se comportase como esa noche, sí, querría empezar de nuevo, se dijo a sí mismo.

Sencillamente, la deseaba. Le gustaba cuando estaba así, hablando tranquilamente, de buen humor y atractiva. No esperaba que se mostrara rígida. Tenía demasiada vitalidad e inteligencia para ser una compañera silenciosa y obediente. No quería que fuera así. A él le gustaban las chispas de ira, o de humor; sin ellas, una relación era tan sosa como una comida sin sal.

Ella le sonrió mientras se deslizaba detrás del volante. -Carlisle tiene razón. Estás muy guapo esta noche, Edward.

-Gracias. -Y sólo porque estaba ya harto de mostrarse desdeñoso, todo el tiempo, añadió: - Tú también.

Bella resplandeció con una sonrisa. En los viejos tiempos, él se hubiera dicho: "A la mierda con llegar tarde, voy a hacerle el amor a mi mujer", y la hubiera tomado allí mismo, en el coche.

Esa fantasía le pasó por la cabeza, hundir la cabeza en sus pechos, deslizarse en su profundo y húmedo interior, oír sus jadeos de placer en el orgasmo.

Gimió, e intentó disimularlo rápidamente con una tos. Echaba de menos la espontaneidad, la diversión de follar con alguien a quien amaba.

Para disimular la feroz iluminación de sus ojos, que ella reconocería inmediatamente como excitación, se puso unas gafas oscuras, a pesar de que ya había caído el sol.

Mientras conducía, admitió que echaba de menos los tiempos pasados, pero que no la echaba de menos a ella. Porque, si bien las relaciones sexuales fueron apasionadas y frecuentes, no existió una verdadera intimidad. Aquel intercambio cerebral y espiritual había estado ausente en su matrimonio desde el principio, aunque él no le puso nombre a esa carencia hasta mucho más tarde.

No podía echar de menos lo que nunca había tenido, pero seguía deseándolo. Ganar las elecciones al Senado sería grato, y el principio de lo que esperaba que fuera una vida pública; pero la victoria quedaría manchada por su infelicidad matrimonial.

¡Sería más grato, y su futuro político sería más brillante si pudiera compartirlo con una esposa que lo amara!

Resultaría más sencillo desear la luna, pensó. Aun cuando Jessica tuviera ese amor que ofrecer, y no era el caso, él no lo aceptaría. Había destruido cualquier posibilidad de ello hacía ya mucho tiempo.

La atracción física seguía allí, inexplicablemente más fuerte que nunca, pero las ataduras emocionales habían muerto. Y de ninguna manera aceptaría lo uno mientras se le negaba lo otro.

Supuso que tales resoluciones no le habían llegado todavía al pene.

Miró a Jessica de reojo. Estaba guapísima. Su madre lo había expresado bien, demasiado aplomo, demasiado refinamiento y demasiada sensualidad para ser una novia.

Tenía el aspecto de una esposa bien amada y bien servida; no como Jessica.

* * *

EriM, NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19, Melania, , Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Guest, yoahamauzcategui, Elizabeth Lecter, SharitoSD, analia swan, csuhayl, .gi, karenkavam, Karla Cullen Hale :- GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, APRECIO MUCHO SU APOYO!

Max kaDaR, Cata, Little Whitiee, Katyms13 :- GRACIAS POR EMPEZAR A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LOS ATRAPE TANTO COMO A MI!

* * *

**Uff… que fuerte encuentro el de Marco con Bella. También conocimos un poco los pensamientos de Edward, creo que lo vamos entendiendo un poco más, ¿No?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior, leo cada uno de ellos, no puedo responder como antes ya que esta Pc es de una amiga que me presta la suya hasta que consiga recuperar el módem cosa que estoy en tratativas con la empresa a la cual tenía antes. **

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Prometo actualizar el miércoles sin falta!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Jasper Withlock salió de la ducha. Rápidamente se pasó la toalla por los brazos, el pecho y las piernas. Se la echó sobre el hombro, alcanzó el otro extremo y se frotó la espalda mientras se dirigía del cuarto de baño al dormitorio. En cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Hola! No sabía que te gustaban las revistas porno.

Alice estaba estirada en diagonal sobre su cama. Apoyada sobre un codo, se sostenía la cabeza con la mano y hojeaba un ejemplar de Playboy que había encontrado en la mesilla de noche. Después de una desapasionada mirada a una chica en pose provocativa, levantó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. -Qué chico tan malo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla. Alice se estiró con pereza felina.

-Estaba tomando el sol en la piscina y entré aquí a refrescarme un poco.

Jasper vivía en un apartamento encima del garage del rancho. Poco después de que lo contrataran para llevar la campaña de Edward, preguntó que si podía alquilar el lugar. Los Cullen protestaron con vehemencia, y Esme fue la más enérgica: -¿En las dependencias del servicio? ¡Ni hablar!

Edward agregó, además, sus propias protestas, dejando claro que, si Jasper iba a vivir en el rancho, lo haría en la casa con el resto de la familia.

Jasper explicó que le resultaba conveniente vivir cerca de ellos y mantener a la vez su propia intimidad. El apartamento del garaje cumplía ambos requisitos. Finalmente, accedieron y él se trasladó allí.

Su intimidad acababa de ser transgredida.

-¿Por qué refrescarte aquí? -preguntó enfadado-. ¿No funciona el aire acondicionado de la casa?

-No seas vulgar. -Apartó a un lado la revista y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada-. ¿No te alegras de verme?

-Ciertamente hay bastante que ver -murmuró, secándose el cabello húmedo. Era fino, liso y claro-. He visto tiritas más anchas que ese biquini. ¿Le parece bien a Carlisle que vayas por ahí vestida así?

La carne se desbordaba abundante del exiguo traje de baño.

-Al abuelo no le parece bien nada que sea erótico -contestó despectivamente-. Juro que no entiendo cómo concibieron a mi padre y al tío Edward. Apuesto a que el abuelo canta El himno de batalla de la república mientras se la mete a la abuela. O quizás aquello de Allá vamos, a la selva. -Su rostro quedó cubierto por una expresión pensativa-. Simplemente, no me la puedo imaginar a ella corriéndose, ¿y tú?

-Eres imposible, Alice. -A su pesar se río de las imágenes que le acababa de sugerir. Luego, se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con reprobación-. ¿Serías tan amable de desaparecer mientras me visto? Le dije a Edward que me reuniría con él y con Jessica en el Waller Creek, y ya voy tarde.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay más pases.

-Tú podrías solucionarlo. -Él volvió a negar con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no? Me arreglaría en un periquete.

-Se trata de un asunto de gente mayor y aburrida, Alice. Te quedarías tiesa de aburrimiento.

-Tú sí que estarías tieso si yo fuera. Pero te aseguro que de ningún modo te aburrirías.

Le dedicó un guiño libertino.

-¿Te marchas o qué?

-Haré lo que me apetezca -contestó entre dientes. Se desabrochó el sujetador del biquini, lo dejó caer y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos-. ¿Qué te parece mi bronceado?

Sus senos aparecían suaves y redondos, surgiendo de una franja de piel rosácea entre el pecho y el estómago morenos. Las aureolas eran de gran tamaño y sus pezones rosados estaban erectos.

Jasper levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué haces esto ahora? Vamos, levántate. Ponte el bañador y sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Se acercó a la cama y extendió el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Alice aceptó su mano, pero no la utilizó para incorporarse, sino que la condujo hasta su pecho y presionó la palma sobre el centro. Sus ojos resplandecían de excitación y maldad. Mientras con una mano le obligaba a rotar la suya sobre el pezón, utilizó la otra para quitarle la toalla, y emitió un jadeo de sorprendido placer.

-¡Guau, Jasper, tienes una polla preciosa!

La miró con avidez y, mientras, se fue acercando al borde de la cama. Rodeó el pene con los dedos, lo apretó con el puño, estirándolo y alargándolo.

-Es grande. ¿Para quién la guardas? ¿Para esa fea pelirroja de la sede? ¿Para mi tía Jessica?

Levantó la cabeza y le examinó el torso entero. La fría mirada de sus ojos la alarmó durante unos instantes, pero decidió que le gustaba más cuando estaba enfadado. Así el reto era mayor.

-Yo puedo hacer y haré más por ti que cualquiera de ellas.- Tras esa promesa susurrada, se inclinó sobre él para demostrárselo.

Con las primeras y hábiles caricias de su húmeda lengua, las rodillas de Jasper se combaron. Segundos después, Alice estaba de espaldas en el centro de la cama y él tumbado sobre ella y con la lengua dentro de su boca, clavándosela en la garganta.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Sí, sí! -jadeó Alice mientras sus manos la acariciaban con rudeza.

Él le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y empezó a atacarle los pechos con la boca, los chupeteó con ardor, los mordisqueó, los lamió furiosamente mientras la chica se retorcía debajo, tan pérdida en el juego amoroso que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no la estaba tocando.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio de pie al lado de la cama una vez más, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué..,?

Sólo cuando intentó sentarse descubrió que tenía los brazos sujetos detrás de la cabeza. Se los puso delante y vio que las muñecas estaban atadas con la parte superior del biquini.

-¡Hijo de puta! -chilló-. ¡Desátame las manos!- Tranquilamente, Jasper se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó unos calzoncillos del primer cajón.

Mientras se los ponía, dijo: -Qué palabrotas.

-¡Desátame, hijo de puta!

-Estoy seguro de que a una dama -subrayó la palabra dama arqueando una ceja escépticamente- con tantos recursos se le ocurrirá alguna manera de liberarse.

Sacó su esmoquin de alquiler de la bolsa de plástico y empezó a vestirse. Durante el rato que duró la operación, Alice no dejó de insultarlo con todos los epítetos que su fértil mente y su ilimitado vocabulario fue capaz de producir.

-Ahórrate los comentarios -dijo Jasper fríamente cuando la diatriba dejó de ser divertida-. Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

-¡Jódete!

-¿Qué querías decir con aquel comentario acerca de Jessica y yo?

-¿Y tú qué crees?

Llegó hasta la cama en tres grandes zancadas, agarró a Alice por el cabello y se envolvió la mano con él hasta que empezó a estirárselo.

-No sé qué pensar. Por eso lo pregunto.

Ella se asustó y perdió un poco de su sangre fría.

-En algún sitio estarás jodiendo. ¿Y por qué no con la tía Jessica?

-En primer lugar, porque no me excita.

-Eso es mentira podrida.

-¿Por qué mentira?

-Porque la vigilas como un halcón, especialmente desde que ha vuelto a casa.

Jasper continuó mirándola fríamente.

-Es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, han tenido sus problemas y me preocupa que su matrimonio pueda llegar a afectar los resultados de la campaña electoral.

-¡Vaya matrimonio! -replicó Alice con sarcasmo-. Él no puede ni verla porque ella no ha parado de follar con otros. El muy leal de mi tío Edward no aguantará toda esa mierda de su esposa, sólo se quedará con ella hasta que hayan pasado las elecciones. -A continuación, Alice sonrió y casi ronroneó-: Pero ¿sabes qué? Si quieres follarte a Jessica, creo que se te ha acabado la suerte. Tengo la impresión de que están haciendo las paces. Me parece que le está dando, si él quiere tomarlo, lo que antes del accidente te estaba dando a ti.

Poco a poco, la mano de Jasper se fue relajando y le soltó el pelo.

-Una gran teoría, Alice. -Su tono de voz era frío y tranquilo. Se dirigió al tocador, se metió un pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se colocó el reloj de pulsera-. Lo único que ocurre es que te equivocas. Nunca ha habido y nunca habrá nada entre Jessica y yo.

-Quizá se lo pregunte, a ver qué me contesta.

-Yo que ti -dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose a ella por encima del hombro- me callaría mis celosas especulaciones.

Sin poderse servir de las manos, Alice se contoneó hasta el borde de la cama y se puso de pie.

-Ya te estás pasando con esto, Jasper. Desátame las manos.- Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si considerara cuidadosamente su exigencia.

-No, creo que no. Creo que más vale que ponga cierta distancia entre tú y yo antes de que te desates.

-No puedo salir de aquí hasta que no tenga las manos libres.

-Exactamente.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Por favor, Jasper -gimió. Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas-. Estás siendo muy cruel. Esto no es un juego para mí. Ya sé que me consideras una cualquiera por lanzarme sobre ti, pero pensé que era yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso porque si no tú no lo harías nunca. Te quiero. Por favor, quiéreme tú también. Por favor.

Jasper puso la mano en la curva de su cintura y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás cualquier otro joven que agradecerá que te haya dejado tan excitada.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Sus mejillas se pusieron de color escarlata. La humildad desapareció de inmediato-. ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Claro que encontraré un hombre! ¡Me lo follaré hasta la saciedad! ¡Lo dejaré seco! ¡Le...

-Qué pases una buena noche, Alice.

Sin ceremonia alguna, la apartó de su camino y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su coche aparcado.

Alice cerró de golpe la puerta con el pie.

Cuando Bella salió del tocador de señoras, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del hombre que hablaba por el teléfono público. Estaba ansiosa por volver a la fiesta. El banquete había sido interminable y el último orador resultó aburridísimo.

Sin embargo, una vez pudieron levantarse y mezclarse entre la gente, Edward se convirtió en el centro de atención. Parecía como si todos los asistentes quisieran conocerlo y darle la mano, tanto si eran miembros del partido como si no. Incluso sus rivales políticos se mostraban simpáticos. Nadie había sido hostil, por lo menos no lo suficiente como parar querer verlo muerto.

Lo respetaban aun cuando sus ideas no resultaban unánimemente populares. Era una agradable sensación estar a su lado como esposa. Cada vez que la presentaba a alguien, lo hacía con un cierto grado de orgullo que la electrizaba. Ella no había cometido ningún error. Con disimulo recogía de él las pistas cuando se les acercaba alguien que conocía a Jessica. La noche se estaba desarrollando espléndidamente.

Y Edward le había rozado el brazo cuando ella se disculpó para ir al tocador, como si lo horrorizara aquella breve separación. Cuando pasaba por la fila de teléfonos públicos, una mano apareció de improviso y la sujetó por la muñeca. Emitió un grito de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre que la había agredido. Iba vestido con esmoquin, cosa que hacía presuponer que formaba parte del banquete.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, cariño?

-Suélteme.

Suponiendo que era alguien que había bebido demasiado, intentó inútilmente liberar su brazo.

-No tan rápido, señora Cullen. -Susurró el nombre de forma insultante-. Quiero ver de cerca el nuevo rostro del que tanto se habla. -La acercó a él de un estirón-. A excepción del pelo, estás igual. Pero dime lo que realmente quiero saber, ¿todavía estás caliente?

-Suélteme he dicho.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo que te vea tu marido? No te preocupes. Está demasiado ocupado haciendo campaña electoral.

-Me pondré a gritar como una loca si no me suelta el brazo en este instante.

El hombre se rió.

-¿Estás enfadada porque no fui a verte al hospital? No hubiera sido muy elegante que uno de tus amantes apartara a tu marido del lecho del dolor.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con mucha ira. -Las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Ah, sí? -Acercó su rostro al de ella-. ¿Ya no te pica el coño como antes?

Enfadada y asustada, intentó de nuevo liberar su brazo, cosa que sólo parecía aumentar la excitación del hombre, que le dobló el brazo por detrás de la espalda y la acercó más a su cuerpo. El aliento que le invadió el rostro era húmedo y estaba impregnado de alcohol. Intentó apartar la cabeza, pero él le aferró la mandíbula con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jessica? ¿Crees que eres una diosa ahora que Edward ya ha accedido a la carrera política? ¡Vaya broma! Rory Dekker le dará una patada en el culo, y lo sabes.-Apretó con mayor fuerza los dedos, haciéndole daño en la mandíbula. El dolor y el ultraje la hicieron gemir- Ahora que crees que puede llegar a Washington, se la estás mamando bien, ¿no? Esta noche me miraste como si fuera transparente. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, ramera para ignorarme de esa manera?

Le plasmó con dureza un beso en los labios, estropeándole la pintura de labios que se acababa de poner y produciéndole náuseas cuando intentó meterle la lengua entre los dientes. Ella cerró con fuerza los puños y lo empujó los hombros cuanto pudo. Intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero el estrecho vestido se lo impidió. Él era fuerte, no podía moverlo. La dejó sin aire. Sintió que la invadía una terrible debilidad y que iba a desmayarse.

Lejanamente primero y más fuerte después, oyó unas voces que se acercaban. Él también las oyó. La apartó de un empujón y sonrió irónicamente.

-Harías bien en recordar quiénes son tus amigos.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina segundos antes de que aparecieran dos mujeres camino del lavabo.

Dejaron de hablar cuando vieron a Bella. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y descolgó el auricular del teléfono como si estuviera a punto de hacer una llamada. En cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellas, se desplomó sobre la repisa de debajo del teléfono.

Se rompió una uña con las prisas por abrir el bolso con lentejuelas de Jessica en busca de un pañuelo de papel. Encontró uno y se limpió la boca, frotándose con fuerza para hacer desaparecer cualquier trazo de aquel odioso beso que le había sido impuesto por un ex amante de Jessica. Desenvolvió un caramelo de menta, se lo metió en la boca y se limpió los ojos llorosos con el pañuelo. Durante la pelea se le había desenganchado un pendiente, se lo volvió a poner.

Las dos mujeres salieron, hablando en susurros al pasar a su lado. Bella murmuró algo como si hablara por teléfono y se sintió como una idiota interpretando un estúpido papel.

Pero, después de todo, se había convertido en una gran actriz, ¿no?, puesto que conseguía engañar a un amante de Jessica. Cuando finalmente se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a la multitud, colgó el auricular y se dio la vuelta para regresar. Al hacerlo, un hombre apareció de improviso en la esquina y corrió hacia ella. Viendo tan solo un esmoquin delante suyo chilló atemorizada.

-¡Jessica! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Edward!

Bella se lanzó sobre él y le rodeó fuertemente la cintura con los brazos. Descansó la mejilla sobre la solapa de su chaqueta y cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen del otro hombre. Indeciso, Edward la abrazó. Sus manos le removieron la seda contra el cuerpo a medida que le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Una señora me apartó del grupo y me dijo que parecías estar mal. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Inmediatamente había abandonado la fiesta y acudió en su ayuda, a pesar de que se suponía que ella era una esposa infiel. Cualquier escrúpulo que le quedara en contra de querer acostarse con el marido de otra mujer desapareció en aquel mismo instante, pues Jessica no se había merecido un hombre así.

-Oh, Edward, lo siento. -Levantó el rostro y lo miró-. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué sientes? -La sujetó con firmeza por los hombros y la agitó suavemente-. ¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Como no podía decirle la verdad, intentó encontrar una explicación lógica. Cuando encontró una, se dio cuenta de que no era del todo una mentira.

-Supongo que no estoy preparada para estar rodeada de tanta gente. La multitud es enorme y me sentí asfixiada.

-Pero si parecías encontrarte muy bien.

-Y lo estaba. Me divertía. Pero de pronto me sentí agobiada. Era como volver a estar vendada. No podía respirar, no podía...

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Tendrías que haberme dicho algo. Vamos.

La tomó del brazo. Ella protestó: -No tenemos que marcharnos.

-La fiesta se está acabando de todas formas. Llegaremos antes que nadie a que nos traigan el coche.

-¿Estás seguro?

Ella quería marcharse. Regresar a la sala del banquete y quizá tener que volver a enfrentarse a aquel desagradable rostro no hubiera podido soportarlo. Sin embargo, ésta era su prueba. No quería echarlo todo a perder y tener que quedarse en el rancho cuando él se marchara de viaje.

-Estoy seguro. Vámonos.

No se dijeron gran cosa en el camino de regreso a casa. Bella se sentó sobre los pies y se puso de lado para mirarlo. Deseaba tocarlo, reconfortarlo y que la reconfortara, pero se limitó a mirarlo sin más.

Todo el mundo estaba acostado cuando llegaron a casa. En silencio, se dirigieron a la habitación de Nessie, tal como le habían prometido, y le dieron un beso de buenas noches. Ella respondió medio dormida, pero no se despertó.

Cuando recorrían el pasillo hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, Edward dijo de pasada:

-Asistiremos a varias funciones formales. Probablemente será mejor que lleves ese vestido en el viaje.

Bella se volvió rápidamente y lo miró de frente. -¿Quieres decir que puedo ir?

Él se quedó mirando una mancha por encima de su cabeza y respondió: -A todo el mundo le parece una buena idea.

No queriendo que se librara con tanta facilidad, le dio un pequeño tirón a la solapa de la chaqueta. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. -Sólo me interesa tu opinión, Edward.

Se mantuvo callado durante unos tensos momentos antes de dar su respuesta: -Sí, me parece una buena idea. Jasper te dará un itinerario del viaje para que sepas qué ropa debes llevar. Buenas noches.

Terriblemente desilusionada por el escaso entusiasmo, lo observó seguir por el pasillo hasta entrar en su habitación. Desanimada, entró sola en su dormitorio y se preparó para dormir. Examinó el vestido para ver si el ex amante de Jessica, fuera quien fuese, le había causado algún daño, pero afortunadamente se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Cuando apagó la luz se sintió agotada, pero, tras una hora de intentar conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Alice decidió entrar por la cocina por si acaso su abuelo le había tendido una emboscada en el salón. Abrió la puerta, quitó el sistema de alarma y, silenciosamente, volvió a conectarlo. -¿Quién es? ¿Alice?

Alice dio un salto de terror.

-¡Dios mío, tía Jessica! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Alargó la mano hasta el interruptor de la luz.

-¡Santo Cielo! -Bella pegó un salto de la silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y volvió la cara de Alice hacia la luz-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hizo una mueca cuando examinó el ojo hinchado y el labio sangrante de la chica.

-Quizá me puedas prestar tu cirujano -contestó Alice antes de descubrir que sonreír le hacía daño. Tocándose con la punta de la lengua el corte que le sangraba, se apartó de su tía-. Estoy bien.

Se dirigió al frigorífico, sacó un cartón de leche y se sirvió un vaso.

-¿No sería mejor que te viera un médico? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a urgencias?

-Demonios, no. ¿Y quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz? No quiero que los abuelos vean esto. No me dejarían en paz ni un minuto.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Pues fue así. -Con los dientes inferiores se comió el relleno de crema de una galleta-. Fui a esa discoteca de mala muerte. Estaba hasta los topes. Viernes por la noche, ya sabes, día de cobro. Todo el mundo andaba de un humor festivo. Y vi a uno de esos tíos con un culito verdaderamente atractivo. -Se comió los dos trozos de galleta y metió la mano en el tarro para sacar otra-. Me llevó a un motel. Bebimos cerveza y nos fumamos unos porros. Supongo que se pasó un poco, porque, cuando nos pusimos a hacerlo, no se le levantaba. Naturalmente, me culpó a mí de su fracaso.

Mientras narraba la historia, se limpió de migas las manos y bebió leche del vaso.

-¿Te pegó?

Alice la miró con la boca abierta e intentó echarse a reír. ¿Te pegó? -repitió imitándola-. ¿Qué puñetas te parece? Claro que me pegó.

-Te podría haber hecho mucho daño, Alice.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó, abriendo los ojos incrédula-. Siempre te ha gustado enterarte de mis aventuras amorosas, decías que te producían un placer indirecto, quiera lo que quiera decir eso.

-Yo no consideraría un bofetón en la cara una cosa muy romántica. ¿También te ató?

Alice siguió la mirada de su tía, que observaba los círculos ojos alrededor de las muñecas.

-Sí -contestó amargamente-, el hijo de puta me ató las manos.

Jessica no tenía por qué saber que el hijo de puta al que se refería no era el vaquero borracho e impotente.

-Estás loca si te vas a un motel con el primer desconocido que se presenta, Alice.

-¿Estoy loca? Tú eres la que estás llenando una bolsita con cubitos de hielo.

-Para tu ojo.

Alice apartó de un manotazo la bolsa de hielo. -No me hagas ningún favor, ¿vale?

-El ojo se te está poniendo morado. Está a punto de hincharse tanto que no podrás abrirlo. ¿Quieres que tus padres te lo vean así y que tengas que contarles la historia que me acabas de contar a mí?

Irritada, Alice agarró la bolsa de hielo y se la colocó sobre el ojo. Sabía que su tía tenía razón.

-¿Quieres agua oxigenada para el labio? ¿Una aspirina? ¿Algo para el dolor?

-He bebido la suficiente cerveza y fumado los suficientes porros como para no notar el dolor.

Alice se sentía confusa. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan simpática su tía Jessica? Desde que regresó de aquella lujosa clínica se comportaba de un modo realmente extraño. Se buscaba cosas que hacer, en vez de pasarse todo el día sentada sin mover el culo. Y realmente parecía que le volvía a gustar el tío Edward.

Siempre había considerado tonta a Jessica por jugar a la ruleta rusa con su matrimonio. El tío Edward era guapo. Todas las chicas que conocía estaban locamente enamoradas de él. Si su instinto en ese campo era correcto, y ella lo consideraba excelente, debía de ser estupendo en la cama.

Le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que la quisiera tanto como Edward quería a Jessica cuando se casaron. La trataba como a una reina. Fue una imbécil echándolo todo a perder. Quizás ella había llegado a la misma conclusión y estaba intentando recuperarlo. Imposible, pensó Alice burlonamente. Una vez que traicionabas al tío Edward, estabas en la lista negra para siempre.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde -preguntó- y sentada aquí sola en la oscuridad?

-No podía dormir. Pensé que un poco de chocolate caliente me iría bien.

Había una taza medio vacía de chocolate sobre la mesa. -¿Chocolate caliente? Qué risa.

-Un remedio contra el insomnio, adecuado para la mujer de un senador -contestó con una triste sonrisa.

Alice, que no se mordía nunca la lengua a la hora de hacer preguntas, inquirió: -¿Estás intentando cambiar?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Estás cambiando de imagen con la esperanza de que el tío Edward salga elegido y se quede contigo y te lleve a Washington. -Adoptó un tono confidencial, una pose de cosas-de-mujeres-. Dime, ¿has dejado de follar con todos, o sólo con Jasper?

Su tía levantó la cabeza de golpe. Se puso pálida. Se mordió el labio inferior y susurró:

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No te hagas la inocente. Lo he sospechado siempre -replicó Alice en tono desenvuelto-. Se lo he preguntado a Jasper.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Nada. No lo negó. No lo admitió. Respondió como un caballero. -Resoplando groseramente, se dirigió a la puerta que daba a las otras habitaciones de la casa-. No te preocupes. Ya hay bastante mierda dando vueltas por aquí. No se lo diré al tío Edward. A no ser que... -Se volvió de nuevo con actitud combativa-. A no ser que vuelvas a follar con Jasper. A partir de ahora me follará a mí y no a ti. Buenas noches.

Sintiéndose satisfecha por haber conseguido ser tan inequívocamente clara, Alice salió de la cocina pavoneándose. Una ojeada al espejo le confirmó que tenía la cara hecha un asco.

No se le ocurrió hasta días después que Jessica fue la única de la familia que se fijó en su ojo morado y en el labio partido, y que no le había dicho nada a nadie.

* * *

**Woaa… pobre Bella en su primera experiencia acompañando a Edward.**

**¿Se esperaban esta Alice tan suelta?**

**Linda charla la de Bella y Alice, ¿servirá de algo para Bella?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias a quienes me leen aun a pesar de que sigo con problemas por no recibir mi nuevo modem.**

**Se que no es suficiente 1 capitulo porque las ansias por saber mas son muchas, lo sé ya que esta semana empecé a ver "LA REINA DEL SUR" (novela mexicana!) que me tiene mas que atrapada, por ende les dejo otro capitulo extra, es decir subo 2 capis. Espero esto ayude a calmar sus ansias y me esperen al lunes o martes!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 20

El apartamento de Marco Volturi era como una pesadilla de decoración y hogar. Dormía sobre un estrecho colchón sostenido por unos ladrillos de cemento. El resto de los muebles estaban igualmente desvencijados, recogidos en los mercados de segunda mano y en las tiendas de trastos viejos.

Había una triste y polvorienta piñata, una figura sacrílega de Elvis Presley colgando del aplique de la luz. Se trataba de un recuerdo que se trajo de una visita. El tesoro de dentro -varios kilos de marihuana- era ya únicamente historia. A excepción de la piñata, el apartamento carecía de adornos.

Las demás estancias vacías se hallaban llenas de vídeos. Estos y el equipo que utilizaba para duplicar, editar y visionar sus cintas constituían las únicas pertenencias de algún valor en el apartamento, y su valor era inestimable. Marco estaba mejor equipado que muchas productoras videográficas pequeñas.

Por todas partes se veían pilas de catálogos de vídeo. Estaba suscrito a todos ellos y cada mes los leía cuidadosamente en busca de alguno que no tuviera o que no hubiera visto. Se gastaba casi todo el sueldo en mantener la videoteca bien abastecida y al día.

Su colección de películas rivalizaba con cualquier tienda de alquiler de vídeos. Estudiaba técnicas cinematográficas y de producción. Sus gustos eran eclécticos, desde Orson Welles hasta Frank Capra, desde Sam Peckinpah hasta Steven Spielberg. Tanto en blanco y negro como en tecnicolor, los movimientos de las cámaras lo fascinaban.

Además de películas; su colección incluía series y documentales, junto con cada centímetro de cinta que él había grabado a lo largo de toda su carrera. Era bien conocido en todo el Estado que, si se necesitaba un metraje de cualquier acontecimiento y no se encontraba en ningún sitio, Marco Volturi de KTEX, en Seattle, lo tendría.

Dedicaba todo su tiempo de ocio a ver cintas. Esa noche, su atención estaba puesta en el material grabado en el rancho Esperanza C unos días antes. Había entregado las cintas en la Productora MB, pero no sin antes hacer copia para sí mismo. Nunca se sabía cuándo algo que habías filmado años antes te podía resultar útil y valioso, de modo que guardaba copia de todo.

En la post-producción, la productora escribiría el guion, editaría, grabaría las voces, mezclaría la música y el resultado final sería un espacio publicitario de distintas duraciones. El trabajo de Marco aparecería esterilizado y pulido cuando el anuncio apareciera por televisión. A él no le importaba. Ya le habían pagado. Lo que le interesaba eran las tomas espontáneas.

Edward Cullen resultaba un hombre carismático en televisión y al natural. Guapo y rico, era todo un éxito, el tipo de hombre que Marco normalmente odiaba por principio. Pero, si él fuera un votante, votaría a ese tipo sólo porque parecía disparar directamente desde la cadera. No decía tonterías, ni siquiera cuando lo que decía no era particularmente lo que la gente quería oír. Pudiera ser que perdiera las elecciones, pero no sería por falta de integridad.

Seguía pensando que algo le ocurría a la niña. Era bella, aunque, en opinión de Marco, todos los niños eran iguales. Casi nunca le pedían que hiciera vídeos de niños, pero, cuando eso ocurría, su experiencia era que o los amenazabas o los sobornabas para que se estuvieran quietos y se comportaran debidamente, en especial al repetir las tomas.

Y eso no ocurrió con la hija de Cullen. Se estuvo quieta y no le dio ninguna pataleta. No había hecho nada, punto, a no ser que se lo mandaran, y entonces se movía como una muñeca a la que le hubieran dado cuerda. Quien mejor la hacía reaccionar era Jessica Cullen.

Era ella la que realmente había cautivado a Marco.

Una y otra vez había pasado las cintas, las grabadas en el rancho y las del día en que abandonó la clínica. La mujer sabía qué debía hacer ante una cámara.

Él tuvo que dirigir a Cullen y a la niña, pero no a la mujer. Ella era natural, siempre se situaba en los lugares bien iluminados y sabía instintivamente lo que debía hacer. Parecía intuir lo que él iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera. Su rostro reclamaba primeros planos. Su lenguaje corporal no era ni afectado ni automatizado, como en el caso de la mayoría de aficionados.

Era una profesional.

Su parecido con otra profesional, a la que conoció y con la que trabajó resultaba fantasmagórico.

Durante horas había permanecido delante de su escritorio visionando una y otra vez los vídeos de Jessica Cullen. Cuando se movía incorrectamente, estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito, como si se diera cuenta de lo bien que lo hacía y quisiese disimular.

Sacó una cinta y metió otra, una que había grabado para poder ver a cámara lenta. Conocía bien la escena. Mostraba a los tres miembros de la familia paseando por un prado verde; Cullen con su hija en brazos y su esposa al lado. Marco había planificado la escena para recoger el sol que se ponía detrás de la colina, convirtiendo a los personajes en una silueta. Era estupenda, pensó al volverla a ver por enésima vez.

¡Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta! La señora Cullen volvió la cabeza y le sonrió a su marido. Le tocó el brazo. La sonrisa de él se heló. Movió el brazo; ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para evitar la caricia de su esposa. Si no hubiera estado visionando la cinta a cámara lenta seguramente Marco ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta del sutil rechazo.

Estaba seguro de que, una vez editada la cinta, esa escena quedaría fuera. Los Cullen acabarían pareciendo una pareja feliz. Pero algo no iba bien en el matrimonio, al igual que algo raro le pasaba a la niña. Algo apestaba en Camelot.

Marco era un cínico por naturaleza. No le sorprendía nada que el matrimonio no funcionara. Supuso que ocurría con todos, y le importaba un pepino.

Sin embargo, la mujer lo seguía fascinando. Hubiera jurado que ella lo reconoció aquel día antes de que se presentara. Él estaba siempre pendiente de las expresiones y las reacciones, y no pudo equivocarse al percibir la momentánea sorpresa en sus ojos y la leve respiración entrecortada. A pesar de que los rasgos no eran idénticos y de que el peinado no era el mismo, el parecido entre Jessica Cullen e Isabella Swan resultaba increíble. Los movimientos de Jessica eran exactamente iguales a los de Bella, y la afectación inconsciente extrañamente evocadora.

Dejó que se acabara la cinta. Cerró los ojos, se pellizcó y se frotó la nariz con el índice y el pulgar hasta hacerse daño, como si quisiera quitarse la idea de la cabeza, porque lo que estaba pensando era simplemente una locura, algo del más allá. Pero la idea se ensañaba en su mente y no podía quitársela de la cabeza por loca que fuera.

Unos días atrás, entró en el despacho de Harry, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y preguntó: -¿Has tenido oportunidad de ver la cinta que te dejé?

Como de costumbre, Harry estaba haciendo seis cosas distintas a la vez. Se mesó el cabello canoso. -¿Cinta? ¿La de los Cullen? ¿Qué tenemos sobre aquel montón de huesos humanos que encontraron en el condado de Comal? -le preguntó a gritos a un reportero que pasaba por delante de su despacho.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Marco, una vez hubo atraído de nuevo su atención.

Harry había vuelto a fumar desde que Bella ya no estaba allí para darle lata. Parecía querer recuperar el tiempo perdido. Encendió otro cigarrillo con la colilla del anterior y empezó a hablar a través de una nube de humo.

-¿El qué?

-La cinta -contestó Marco, irritado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás pluriempleado como encuestador?

-Jesús -murmuró Marco, y empezó a levantarse del sillón. De real humor, Harry le hizo una señal para que volviera a sentarse-. ¿Qué quieres que vea? Concretamente, quiero decir.

-La mujer.

Harry se echó a reír. -¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Marco recordaba su irritación cuando Harry no se fijó en el parecido entre Jessica Cullen e Isabella Swan. Eso debería de ser una indicación de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos, porque nadie conocía a Bella mejor que Harry. Hacía ya más de dos décadas que la conocía cuando se la presentó a Marco. No obstante, la terquedad y la impertinencia de Harry lo obligaron a demostrar que tenía razón. -Creo que se parece mucho a Bella.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una taza de café bien espeso de la cafetera colocada sobre la desordenada repisa. Miró a Marco fijamente. -¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso? Alguien ya comentó lo mismo en cuanto Cullen se metió en política y empezamos a verlos a él y a su mujer por la televisión.

-Supongo que yo no estaba aquí aquel día.

-O estabas demasiado pasado de marihuana para recordarlo.

-Quizá.

Harry volvió al escritorio y se sentó con esfuerzo. Trabajaba más que nunca, dedicando largas e innecesarias horas al trabajo. Todos los de la redacción hablaban de ello. El trabajo actuaba como remedio para su pérdida. Católico como era, no se suicidaría directamente, pero acabaría matándose por exceso de trabajo, alcohol, tabaco y estrés; todas las cosas que Bella cariñosamente intentaba prohibirle.

-¿Has conseguido averiguar quién te envió sus joyas? -preguntó Marco.

Harry le había contado el extraño incidente, y le pareció raro en aquel momento, pero lo olvidó hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Jessica Cullen. Pensativo, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Hice algunas llamadas. Evidentemente, no quería hablar de ello. Marco insistió: -¿Y?

-Conseguí ponerme en contacto con algún tonto del culo que no quería molestarse. Dijo que, después del accidente, el caos fue tan total que cualquier cosa es posible.

"¿Cómo confundir dos cadáveres?", se preguntó Marco.

Le hubiera gustado plantear esa pregunta, pero no lo hizo. Harry estaba sobrellevando la muerte de Bella lo mejor que podía, sólo que no le estaba resultando muy fácil. No tenía necesidad alguna de oír la disparatada hipótesis de Marco. Además, aun cuando fuera posible, no tenía sentido. Si Bella estuviera viva, estaría viviendo su propia vida, no la de otra persona.

De modo que decidió no plantearle la posibilidad a Harry. Se había desbordado su imaginación, eso era todo. A causa de un montón de extrañas coincidencias había elaborado una absurda e ilógica teoría.

Harry seguramente le hubiera dicho que tenía el cerebro achicharrado a causa de la marihuana, lo cual con mucha probabilidad era cierto. No era más que un inútil, un don nadie. Un maldito. ¿Qué cojones sabía él?

Pero, de todas formas, metió otra de las cintas de los Cullen en el magnetoscopio.

El primer grito la despertó. El segundo lo registró. Y el tercero hizo que se destapara y saltara de la cama.

Bella agarró una bata, abrió de par en par la puerta de su dormitorio y corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Nessie. Segundos después de salir de su cama, se encontraba al lado de la niña. Nessie estaba retorciéndose y gritando.

-Nessie, cariño, despierta ya. -Esquivó un puño agitado-. ¡Nessie!

Edward apareció al otro lado de la cama. Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra e intentó dominar a su hija. Una vez le hubo sujetado las manitas, el cuerpo se retorció de un lado a otro, mientras que agitaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y los talones se hundían en el colchón. Continuaba gritando.

Bella colocó las manos sobre la mejilla de la niña y presionó con fuerza.

-Nessie, despierta. Despierta, cariño. Edward, ¿qué hacemos?

-Sigue intentando despertarla.

-¿Tiene otra pesadilla? -preguntó Esme, al entrar corriendo con Carlisle.

Esme se colocó detrás de Edward. Carlisle permaneció al pie de la cama de su nieta.

-Se oían los gritos incluso en nuestra ala -comentó-. Pobrecita. Bella golpeó ligeramente las mejillas de Nessie.

-Soy mamá. Mamá y papá están aquí. No pasa nada. No te va a pasar nada.

Gradualmente, los gritos fueron apaciguándose. En cuanto abrió los ojos, se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Bella, que la abrazó con fuerza, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y presionó contra su cuello la carita inundada de lágrimas. Los hombros de Nessie se agitaban, su cuerpo entero se retorcía a causa de los sollozos.

-Dios mío, no tenía ni idea de que sus pesadillas eran tan fuertes.

-Las tenía casi cada noche cuando tú todavía estabas en el hospital -le dijo Edward-. Después fueron disminuyendo poco a poco. Llevaba varias semanas sin tener ninguna. Yo esperaba que desaparecieran por completo cuando tú regresaras a casa.

Su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Edward miró a Carlisle.

-No. Creo que se calmará ahora y se volverá a dormir, papá, pero gracias.

-ustedes dos tienen que poner fin a esto. Inmediatamente.

Tomó a Esme por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta. Ella parecía reacia a marcharse y miró angustiada a Bella.

-Se pondrá bien -dijo Bella, frotándole la espalda a Nessie, que seguía sollozando, aunque lo peor ya había pasado.

-A veces vuelven a empezar -apuntó Esme con intranquilidad.

-Me quedaré con ella el resto de la noche.

Cuando ella y Edward se quedaron solos con la niña, Bella preguntó:

-¿Por qué no me contaste que las pesadillas eran tan terribles?

Él se sentó en la mecedora junto a la cama.

-Tenías tus propios problemas que resolver. Los sueños dejaron de aparecer con tanta regularidad, tal como predijo la psicóloga. Pensé que se le estaban pasando.

-Igualmente tendrías que habérmelo contado.

Bella continuaba sosteniendo con fuerza a Nessie, meciéndola y murmurando frases tranquilizadoras. No la soltaría hasta que viera que Nessie estaba preparada. Por fin, la niña levantó la cabeza.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? -le preguntó Edward. Nessie asintió.

-Siento que hayas tenido un sueño tan malo -le susurró Bella, limpiándole las mejillas húmedas con los pulgares-. ¿Quieres contárselo a mamá?

-Me va a agarrar -tartamudeó entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te va a agarrar?

-El fuego.

Bella se estremeció con sus propios recuerdos. Se apoderaban de ella a veces inesperadamente y a menudo tardaba varios minutos en reponerse. Como persona adulta, le resultada difícil enfrentarse a sus recuerdos del accidente; ¿cómo sería para una niña pequeña?

-Yo te saqué del fuego, ¿no te acuerdas? -dijo Bella dulcemente-. Ya no hay más fuego. Pero sigue dando miedo cuando lo piensas, ¿verdad?

Nessie asintió.

En cierta ocasión, Bella le hizo una entrevista a un conocido psicólogo infantil y recordaba que el hombre dijo que, negar la autenticidad de los temores de un niño era lo peor que podía hacer un padre. Primero había que reconocer los miedos antes de que se pudieran resolver y, con suerte, superar.

-Quizás un paño fresco y húmedo le resulte agradable -1e sugirió Bella a Edward, que se levantó de la mecedora y regresó a los pocos minutos con una toallita-. Gracias.

Él se sentó a su lado mientras frotaba la cara de Nessie. En un gesto que le produjo ternura a Bella, tomó el oso y lo colocó en los brazos de la niña, que se aferró al animal de peluche.

-¿Estás preparada para volver a la cama? -le preguntó Bella con cariño.

-No.

Con aprensión, sus ojos saltaron de un rincón al otro de la habitación.

-Mamá no te va a dejar. Yo me acostaré aquí contigo.- Acomodó a Nessie y, a continuación, se tumbó a su lado, las dos cara a cara y con las cabezas compartiendo la almohada. Edward las tapó, apoyó las manos en la almohada y se inclinó para besar a Nessie.

No llevaba encima nada más que unos calzoncillos. Su cuerpo tenía un aspecto excepcionalmente fuerte y bello a la suave luz de la noche. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, su mirada se cruzó con la de Bella. Actuando impulsivamente, ella colocó una mano sobre su torso velludo y levantó ligeramente la cara para besarlo en los labios.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Él se incorporó lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, la mano de Bella se deslizó por su pecho, por los duros y bien formados músculos, por los pezones, por el denso y fuerte vello, por el estómago; hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la goma elástica de los calzoncillos y cayeron a un lado.

Vuelvo enseguida -murmuró Edward.

Estuvo fuera sólo unos minutos, pero cuando regresó Nessie ya dormía tranquilamente. Llevaba puesta una bata ligera, aunque la había dejado abierta. Cuando se acomodó en la mecedora vio que los ojos de Bella seguían abiertos.

-Esa cama no es para dos. ¿Estás cómoda?

-Estoy muy bien.

-No creo que Nessie se entere de nada si te levantas ahora y te vas a tu cuarto.

-Yo me enteraría. Y le dije que me quedaría con ella el resto de la noche. -Acarició la ruborizada mejilla de la niña con los dedos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Edward?

Él descansó los codos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante y hundió los pulgares en los ojos. Un despeinado mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente. Con la incipiente barba, la hendidura vertical de la barbilla parecía más pronunciada. Suspiró, con lo que se ensanchó su torso bajo el batín.

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que la psicóloga le está haciendo algún bien? Levantó la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-No debería poner en duda la elección que hicieron tus padres y tú mientras yo estaba hospitalizada.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía meterse en ese asunto. Era un problema personal e Isabella Swan no tenía ningún derecho a meter las narices. Pero no podía quedarse al margen viendo cómo se iba deteriorando la estabilidad emocional de una niña.

-Si tienes alguna idea te invito a que me la cuentes -la animó Edward-. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija. No me pondré a discutir quién ha tenido la mejor idea.

-Conozco un médico de Houston -empezó a decir. Edward arqueó una ceja, con curiosidad-Él... lo vi por televisión un día y me quedé muy impresionada por lo que dijo y por las ideas que expuso. No parecía arrogante. Era muy directo y práctico. Dado que el médico de ahora no está consiguiendo progresar mucho, quizá deberíamos llevar a Nessie a verlo.

-No tenemos nada que perder. Pide hora.

-Llamaré mañana. -Su cabeza se hundió más en la almohada, pero no apartó la mirada de Edward. Él estaba sentado en la mecedora con la cabeza descansando sobre el cojín rosa-. No tienes que quedarte toda la noche aquí sentado, Edward -dijo con cariño.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron la mirada. -Sí que tengo que hacerlo.

Bella se quedó dormida mirando cómo la miraba él.

* * *

**Las sospechas comenzaron, ¿Podrá Bella seguir ocultando su identidad?**

**Y la pequeña Nessie con sus pesadillas, ¿la reacción de Bella que les pareció?**

**Como prometi este es el segundo capitulo que les dejo este dia, gracias a quienes me leen.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**El lunes 14 es mi cumple, regalenme sus review porfis! XD**

**Las aprecio, y aprecio mucho mas su apoyo en este momento!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Bella fue la primera en despertarse. Era muy temprano y la habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque la lamparita de noche seguía encendida. Sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que la pequeña mano de Nessie descansaba sobre su mejilla. Tenía los músculos agarrotados de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, de no haber sido por eso, seguramente se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Sintiendo la necesidad de estirarse, apartó la mano de Nessie, la colocó sobre la almohada y, con muchísimo cuidado para no despertar a la niña, se levantó.

Edward dormía en la mecedora. La cabeza le colgaba tanto a un lado que casi le descansaba sobre el hombro. Parecía una postura muy incómoda, pero su abdomen subía y bajaba rítmicamente y ella distinguió la suave respiración en la tranquila habitación.

El batín abierto le dejaba al descubierto el torso y las caderas. Tenía doblada la rodilla de la pierna derecha y la izquierda, estirada por delante. Sus pantorrillas y los pies estaban bien formados. Las manos eran venosas. Una de ellas colgaba del brazo de la mecedora y la otra se apoyaba sobre su estómago.

El sueño le había borrado del entrecejo las arrugas de preocupación. Las pestañas dibujaban negros semicírculos sobre las mejillas. Relajado, su boca era sensual, capaz de proporcionarle grandes placeres a una mujer. Bella supuso que haría el amor con intensidad, apasionadamente y, bien, como hacía todo lo demás. La emoción le desbordó el corazón hasta doler. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Lo amaba.

Tanto como para hacer méritos y compensar sus fracasos profesionales, se dio cuenta de que también había asumido el papel de esposa porque se había enamorado de él antes tan siquiera de poder pronunciar su nombre. Lo amaba cuando lo observaba a través de un velo de vendas y dependía del sonido de su voz para tener el ánimo suficiente de luchar por su vida.

Estaba interpretando el papel de su esposa porque deseaba ser su esposa. Quería protegerlo. Quería cicatrizar las heridas que le había infligido esa mujer egoísta y vengativa. Quería acostarse con él.

Si él reclamara sus derechos conyugales, lo complacería con mucho gusto. Aquella sería su mayor mentira, y él no podría perdonársela cuando al final se descubriera su verdadera identidad. La odiaría más que a Jessica porque pensaría que lo había engañado. Nunca se creería que su amor era verdadero. Pero lo era.

Edward se removió. Cuando levantó la cabeza, hizo una mueca de dolor. Le temblaron los párpados, abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba a corta distancia de él.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con voz ronca y somnolienta.

-No lo sé. Temprano. ¿Te duele el cuello?

Le pasó los dedos por el cabello despeinado y, a continuación, dobló las manos en torno a su cuello.

-Un poco.

Le dio un masaje en los músculos del cuello, intentando relajarlos.

Al cabo de un momento se cubrió con la bata, echando un lado sobre el otro. Encogió la pierna estirada y se sentó erguido. Bella se preguntó si su tierno masaje le había producido una erección matutina y no quería que ella lo viera.

-Nessie sigue durmiendo -comentó él por decir algo. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me basta un café.

-Prepararé el desayuno.

Estaba amaneciendo. Mona no se había levantado todavía y la cocina estaba a oscuras. Edward empezó a poner café en el filtro de la cafetera. Bella se dirigió al frigorífico.

-No te molestes -dijo Edward.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Puedo esperar a que se despierte Mona.

-Me gustaría prepararte algo.

Él se volvió de espaldas y pidió, como sin darle importancia: -Bueno. Un par de huevos, supongo.

Conocía suficientemente bien la cocina como para encontrar todos los utensilios necesarios para preparar el desayuno. Todo fue bien hasta que empezó a batir los huevos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Huevos revueltos. Pa... para mí -mintió cuando la miró extrañado. No tenía ni idea de cómo le gustaban los huevos a él-. Toma. Acaba con esto y yo me dedicaré a las tostadas.

Se entretuvo en poner mantequilla a las rebanadas de pan cuando salieron de la tostadora, a la vez que de reojo veía que Edward se preparaba dos huevos fritos, los ponía en un plato y los llevaba a la mesa junto con sus huevos revueltos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no desayunamos juntos.

Mordió un trozo de pan y empezó a comerse los huevos y bebió un sorbo de zumo de naranja. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que era la única que comía. Edward estaba sentado enfrente con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Nunca hemos desayunado juntos, Jessica. Tú odias desayunar.

Le resultó difícil tragar. Se aferró al vaso de zumo.

-Me hacían desayunar cuando estaba en la clínica. Ya sabes, después de que me implantaran la dentadura para que pudiera comer alimentos sólidos. Tenía que volver a ganar peso. -Él seguía mirándola fijamente; evidentemente, no le creía-. Me..., me acostumbré a comer y ahora lo echo de menos cuando no desayuno. -A la defensiva, añadió-: ¿Por qué armas un escándalo por nada?

Edward tomó su tenedor y empezó a comer. Sus movimientos eran demasiado controlados como para ser naturales. Estaba enfadado. -Ahórrate las molestias.

Ella supuso que se refería a las molestias que le esperaban en el futuro.

-¿Qué molestias?

-Hacerme el desayuno es sólo otra de tus maquinaciones para que vuelva a quererte.

Perdió todo el apetito. El olor de la comida le hizo sentir náuseas.

-¿Maquinaciones?

Aparentemente, él también había perdido el apetito. Apartó el plato.

-Desayuno. Vida doméstica. Esas muestras de cariño como acariciarme el pelo o darme un masaje.

-Parecía gustarte.

-Me importan un rábano.

-¡Sí que te importan!

-¡Un carajo! -Se reclinó en la silla, mirándola fijamente, la mandíbula rebosante de ira-. Los roces y los dulces besos de buenas noches puedo llegar a tragármelos si es necesario. Si quieres fingir que somos una pareja cariñosa y enamorada, adelante. Por mí puedes hacer el ridículo. Simplemente, no esperes que yo te trate de la misma forma. Ni siquiera por mi puesto en el Senado volvería a meterme en la cama contigo, y sólo con lo que acabo de decir puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te desprecio. -Hizo una pausa para recuperar la respiración-. Pero lo que más me cabrea es tu repentina preocupación por Nessie. Hiciste una buena actuación ayer por la noche.

-No era teatro.

Él ignoró la negativa.

-Será mejor que sigas adelante con tu actuación maternal hasta que ella esté completamente curada. No podría soportar otra recaída.

-Eres un puritano... -Bella estaba empezando a enfadarse-. Me interesa tanto la recuperación de Nessie como a ti.

-Sí. Seguro.

-¿No me crees?

-No.

-Eso no es justo.

-Buena eres tú para hablar de justicia.

-Me preocupa muchísimo Nessie.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque es nuestra hija.

-¡También lo era el que abortaste! ¡Eso no te impidió matarlo!

Esas palabras la atravesaron como un cuchillo. De hecho, colocó un brazo sobre el estómago y se dobló como si se estuvieran fundiendo sus órganos vitales. Contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos mientras lo observaba muda de sorpresa.

Reacio a mirarla, él se levantó y se dio la vuelta. En el aparador de la cocina se sirvió otra taza de café.

-Al final me hubiera enterado, claro está. -Su tono de voz era frío como el hielo. Cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a ella cara a cara, su mirada era igual de penetrante y de gélida-. Pero que un extraño me informara de que mi mujer ya no estaba embarazada... -Echando chispas, apartó la mirada. De nuevo era como si no pudiera soportar verla-. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí, Jessica?Ahí estabas, a las puertas de la muerte, y yo quería matarte con mis propias manos.

Volvió la cabeza y, mientras la observaba con mirada penetrante, cerró la mano en un puño.

De su memoria borrosa, Bella recordó voces. La de Edward: "El niño... ¿efectos sobre el feto?"

Y la de otra persona: "¿Niño? Su mujer no estaba embarazada." Aquellos retazos de conversación no habían significado nada para ella. No lo entendió. Todo se mezcló con las innumerables conversaciones que oyó antes de recuperar por completo el conocimiento. Lo había olvidado hasta ese momento.

-¿Crees que no me daría cuenta del hecho de que no estabas embarazada? Te mostraste muy ansiosa de echarme en cara el que estuvieras embarazada, ¿por qué no me contaste también lo del aborto?

Bella movió la cabeza compungida. No tenía palabras para contestarle. Ninguna explicación. Pero ahora sabía por qué Edward odiaba tanto a Jessica.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Tiene que haber sido pocos días antes de tu viaje a Alaska. No querías las molestias de un bebé, ¿era eso? Hubiera sido un estorbo en tu vida. -La acosó con fuerza y, con gran estruendo, golpeó la superficie de la mesa-. ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! ¡Di algo! Ya es hora de que hablemos de esto, ¿no te parece?

Bella tartamudeó:

-Yo..., yo pensé que no tendría mucha importancia. -El rostro de Edward se transformó con tal ferocidad que ella pensó que iba a pegarle. Intentando con rapidez defenderse, exclamó-: ¡Ya conozco sus ideas sobre el aborto, señor Cullen! ¿Cuántas veces te he oído predicar que la mujer tiene derecho a elegir? ¿Se aplica eso a todas las mujeres del estado de Texas menos a tu esposa?

-¡Sí, maldita sea!

-¡Qué hipocresía!

La asió por el brazo y la puso de pie.

-Los principios que se aplican al público en general no necesariamente tienen que ver con mi vida personal. Este aborto no era un tema electoral. Era mi hijo. -Sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse-. ¿O no lo era? ¿Fue otra mentira para evitar que te echara de casa, además de toda la demás mierda?

Intentó imaginarse cómo hubiera reaccionado Jessica. -Se necesitan dos para hacer un niño, Edward.

Tal como esperaba, había llegado al fondo de la cuestión. Inmediatamente, le soltó el brazo y se apartó de ella. -Verdaderamente lamento lo de aquella noche. Lo dejé bien claro en cuanto ocurrió. Había jurado no volver a tocar tu cuerpo de puta. Pero tú siempre has sabido qué botones tocar, Jessica. Durante días estuviste acercándote a mí como una gata en celo, maullando tus excusas y prometiendo ser una fiel y cariñosa esposa. Si yo no hubiera bebido tanto aquella noche hubiera sido capaz de reconocer la trampa que me tenías preparada. -La miró de arriba a abajo con total desprecio-. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo ahora, preparando otra trampa? ¿Por eso te has estado comportando como una esposa modelo desde que saliste de la clínica? Dime -añadió, apoyando las manos sobre las caderas- ¿te equivocaste aquella noche y te quedaste embarazada por error? ¿O quedarse embarazada y abortar era parte de tu juego para atormentarme? ¿Es eso lo que intentas hacer de nuevo, lograr que te desee? ¿Demostrar que puedes meterme en tu cama otra vez, incluso si eso significa sacrificar el bienestar de tu hija?

-No -rechazó Bella con voz ronca. No podía soportar ese odio, a pesar de saber que no iba dirigido contra ella.

-Ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, Jessica. Ni siquiera te odio ya. No vales la energía que se requiere para odiarte. Puedes tener todos los amantes que te dé la gana. Ya verás cómo no me importa un carajo. La única forma en la que podrías hacerme daño ahora sería a través de Nessie, y te veré en el infierno antes de que hagas eso.

Aquella tarde salió a montar a caballo. Necesitaba el espacio y el aire libre para pensar. Sintiéndose ridícula con aquella ropa de montar tan formal, le pidió al chico del establo que le ensillara un caballo.

La yegua intentó huir de ella. Mientras el viejo vaquero la ayudaba a montar, dijo:

-Supongo que no ha olvidado aún los latigazos que le dio la última vez.

La yegua estaba asustada porque no reconocía el olor del jinete, pero Bella dejó que el hombre pensara lo que quisiera.

Jessica Cullen había sido un monstruo, abusó de su marido, de su hija y de todo lo que entraba encontacto con ella. La escena del desayuno había dejado a Bella con los nervios de punta, pero al menos ya sabía a qué debía enfrentarse. El odio de Edward por su esposa le resultaba comprensible. Jessica tenía intención de perder el hijo, fuera realmente suyo o no; aunque, si lo hizo antes del accidente, sería siempre un misterio.

Reconstruyó el escenario. Jessica era infiel y no mantenía en secreto sus andanzas. La infidelidad debía de resultarle intolerable a Edward, pero, con su carrera política en juego, decidió permanecer casado hasta después de las elecciones.

Durante un tiempo indeterminado, no se había acostado con su mujer. Incluso se mudó a otra habitación. Pero Jessica consiguió seducirlo para que hiciera el amor con ella una vez más.

Tanto si el hijo era de Edward como si no, el aborto de Jessica fue una cuestión política, y Bella estaba convencida de que así lo había planeado. La ponía enferma pensar en la publicidad negativa y en las graves repercusiones si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Las consecuencias políticas para Edward serían tan profundas como las personales.

Cuando regresó del paseo a caballo, encontró a Nessie ayudando a Mona a preparar unos bizcochos. La mujer se llevaba muy bien con Nessie, de modo que Bella alabó los bizcochos de Nessie y la dejó al cuidado de Mona.

La casa estaba tranquila. Había visto a Alice desaparecer en su Mustang anteriormente. Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban siempre en la ciudad a esa hora del día, trabajando en la sede de la campaña o en su despacho de abogados. Rosalie se encontraba recluida en su ala de la casa, como de costumbre. Mona le dijo que Carlisle y Esme habían ido a Kerrville a pasar la tarde. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Bella tiró la fusta sobre la cama y utilizó el tirabotas para descalzarse. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió los grifos de la ducha.

No por primera vez, la invadió una sensación extraña. Tuvo la impresión de que alguien había estado en el dormitorio durante su ausencia. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras examinaba detenidamente el tocador.

No recordaba si había dejado el cepillo allí encima. ¿Habían movido el bote de crema para las manos? Estaba segura de que no había dejado el joyero abierto y con un collar de perlas medio salido. Se fijó también en que algunas cosas del dormitorio estaban cambiadas de sitio. Hizo algo que no había hecho desde que llegó a la habitación de Jessica: cerró la puerta con llave.

Se duchó y se puso un grueso albornoz. Intranquila y preocupada, decidió estirarse un rato antes de vestirse. Al descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada oyó un pequeño crujido.

Encontró una hoja de papel entre la almohada y la funda. Lo examinó con recelo. El papel había sido doblado en dos, pero no se veía nada escrito en la parte de afuera. Le horrorizaba la idea de desdoblarlo. ¿Qué esperaría encontrar el intruso? ¿Qué andaría buscando?

Una cosa era segura: la nota no era una casualidad. La habían colocado de forma deliberada e inteligente en un lugar donde ella, y sólo ella, pudiera encontrarla.

Abrió el papel. Una sola línea aparecía en el centro, escrita a máquina:

"Sea lo que sea lo que le estás haciendo, funciona. Adelante."

-Carlisle.

-¿Hum?

Su despistada respuesta hizo fruncir el ceño a Esme. Dejó su cepillo del pelo a un lado y se dio la vuelta sobre el taburete del tocador. -Esto es importante.

Carlisle apartó una esquina del periódico. Al ver que estaba preocupada, dobló el periódico y presionó sobre el reposapiés hasta quedar bien sentado.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada todavía.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Se encontraban en su dormitorio. Las noticias de las diez, que veían diariamente, habían terminado. Se estaban preparando para irse a la cama.

El oscuro cabello de Esme resplandecía gracias al reciente cepillado, su cutis, bien cuidado, a causa del duro sol de Texas, era suave. No tenía excesivas arrugas de preocupación. Y tampoco excesivas arrugas de alegría.

-Algo está ocurriendo entre Edward y Jessica.

-Creo que hoy se han peleado. -Él se levantó de la butaca y empezó a desvestirse-. Los dos estaban terriblemente silenciosos a la hora de cenar.

Esme también se había fijado en la hostilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente aquella noche. En lo referente al humor de su hijo menor era especialmente sensible.

-Edward no estaba simplemente de mal humor, sino enfadado. Seguramente Jessica ha hecho algo que no le ha sentado bien.

-Y, cuando Edward está enfadado -continuó Esme, como si él no hubiera hablado-, es cuando Jessica está más oportuna. Siempre que él está irritado, ella lo provoca aún más comportándose de forma ridícula y frívola.

Carlisle colgó cuidadosamente los pantalones en el armario. El desorden era reprobación.

-Pues esta noche no estaba nada frívola. Apenas ha pronunciado una palabra.

Esme se apoyó en el taburete del tocador.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir, Carlisle. Estaba tan de mal humor y tan preocupada como él. Sus peleas nunca eran así.

Cubierto sólo con los calzoncillos, Carlisle apartó el cubrecama y se metió en el lecho. Colocó las manos bajo la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo.

-Últimamente he notado varias cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la vieja Jessica.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Esme-. Empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca. Me alivia saber que alguien más se ha dado cuenta. -Apagó las lámparas y se metió en la cama al lado de su marido-. No es tan superficial como antes, ¿verdad?

-El roce con la muerte la ha serenado.

-Quizá.

-¿No lo crees?

-Si eso fuera todo, podría creérmelo.

-¿Qué más hay? -se interesó Carlisle.

-Nessie por una parte. Jessica es una persona distinta cuando está con ella. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Jessica tan preocupada por Nessie como lo estaba anoche después de la pesadilla? Recuerdo una vez, cuando Nessie tenía cuarenta de fiebre. Yo estaba desesperada y pensé que habría que llevarla a urgencias. Jessica se mostró totalmente desinteresada, dijo que todos los niños tenían fiebres. Pero, ayer por la noche, Jessica estaba tan afectada como Nessie.

Carlisle se dio vuelta incómodo. Esme sabía por qué. Un razonamiento deductivo lo irritaba. Las cosas eran o blancas o negras. Creía sólo en los absolutos, con la excepción de Dios, que, para él, era un absoluto tan seguro como el cielo y el infierno. A parte de eso, no creía en nada intangible. Era escéptico en lo que se refería al psicoanálisis y a la psiquiatría. En su opinión, cualquier persona valiosa podía resolver sus problemas sin la ayuda de los demás.

-Jessica se está haciendo mayor, eso es todo -sentenció-. El trauma que ha tenido que soportar la ha madurado. Ve las cosas bajo un prisma distinto. Finalmente ha empezado a apreciar lo que tiene, Edward, Nessie, esta familia. Ya, era hora de que empezara a serenarse.

Esme deseaba poderse creer aquellas palabras. -Sólo espero que dure.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de cara a ella, y colocó el brazo en el hueco de su cintura. Le besó la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas que dure?

-Su actitud cariñosa hacia Edward y hacia Nessie. Desde fuera parece quererlos.

-Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

-Siempre que esté siendo sincera. Nessie es tan frágil que temo que no pudiera enfrentarse a otro rechazo si Jessica volviera a ser una persona impaciente y malhumorada. Y Edward -suspiró- quiero que sea feliz, especialmente en este momento de su vida, tanto si gana las elecciones como si no. Merece ser feliz. Merece que lo quieran.

-Siempre te has preocupado por la felicidad de tus hijos, Esme.

-Pero ninguno de los dos ha tenido un matrimonio feliz, Carlisle -lamentó con tristeza-. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas.

El dedo de Carlisle le tocó los labios, intentando trazar una sonrisa que no aparecía.

-No has cambiado en absoluto. Sigues tan romántica como siempre.

Atrajo hacia sí su delicado cuerpo y la besó. Con sus grandes manos le quitó el camisón y de un modo posesivo acarició la carne desnuda. Hicieron el amor a oscuras.

* * *

**Uff… ha sido una fuerte discusión entre Bella y Edward, ¿Quién se suma a la golpiza de Jessica? Ha sido muy perra, ¿No?**

**Esme siempre tan cariñosa y preocupada por sus hijos!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS SALUDOS, EN SERIO LAS ADORO!**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Actualizo ni bien pueda, en uno o dos dias como maximo!**

**AMO LEERLAS!**

**GRACIAS!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 22

Durante días, Bella se rompió la cabeza intentando encontrar una forma de ponerse en contacto con Harry.

Una vez que, tras un examen de conciencia, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba consejo, se enfrentó al problema de cómo informarle de que no había perecido en las llamas del accidente del vuelo 398.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, resultaría cruel. Si simplemente aparecía en la puerta de su casa, podría no sobreponerse a la impresión. Si llamaba por teléfono, pensaría que era una broma, porque su tono de voz ya no era el mismo. De modo que decidió mandar una nota al apartado de correos que utilizó para remitir sus joyas unas semanas antes. Seguramente le extrañó recibir aquello por correo sin explicación alguna. ¿No sospecharía ya que alguna circunstancia misteriosa rodeaba su muerte?

Se pasó horas pensando en cómo redactar una nota tan peculiar. No conocía ninguna fórmula para informar a un ser querido, que te cree muerta, de que estás, en realidad vivita y coleando. Finalmente, decidió que la única manera de hacerlo era siendo directa y sincera.

_Querido Harry:_

_No fallecí en el accidente de avión. Te explicaré la extraña secuencia de los acontecimientos el miércoles próximo en tu apartamento, a las seis en punto._

_Un abrazo, Bella._

Lo escribió con la mano izquierda -un lujo en aquellos días-, para que reconociera inmediatamente su letra, y lo envió sin poner remite en el sobre.

Edward se había mostrado bastante mal educado con ella desde la discusión del desayuno del sábado anterior. Casi se alegraba de la circunstancia. A pesar de que la antipatía no iba dirigida a ella, soportaba las consecuencias de su otro yo. El distanciamiento lo hacía todo más soportable.

No se atrevía a pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera la verdad. Su odio por Jessica no sería nada al lado de lo que sentiría por BellaSwan. Lo más que podía esperar era que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse. Hasta entonces, no tenía otra posibilidad que demostrar que no se movía por motivos egoístas. A primera hora de la mañana del lunes concertó una cita con el doctor Gerald Webster, el conocido psicólogo infantil de Houston. Tenía todas las horas ocupadas, pero ella no aceptó un no por respuesta. Utilizó la fama de Edward para asegurarse una hora del solicitado tiempo del médico. Por el bien de Nessie, no se sintió culpable al hacerse la importante.

Cuando le informó a Edward de la cita, él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

-Lo apuntaré en la agenda.

Bella había hecho coincidir la cita con uno de los días en que, de todos modos, estarían en Houston por la campaña.

A parte de ese breve intercambio de palabras, tenían poco que decirse. Eso le daba a ella más tiempo para ensayar lo que diría cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Harry.

No obstante, el miércoles por la tarde, cuando detuvo el coche delante de la pequeña y modesta casa, seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir, y ni siquiera de cómo empezar.

Tenía el corazón en un puño mientras recorría el sendero y especialmente cuando vio el movimiento detrás de las cortinas de la ventana. Antes de llegar al porche, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Harry, con aspecto de querer arrancarle los miembros uno a uno con sus manos, salió a grandes zancadas y exigió saber:

-¿Quién cojones eres y a qué demonios juegas?

Bella no dejó que su ferocidad la intimidara. Continuó adelante hasta llegar a él. Harry era sólo un poco más alto, así que, como ella llevaba tacones, se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Soy yo, Harry. -Sonrió cálidamente-. Vamos dentro.

Sólo con el contacto de aquella mano sobre su brazo, toda la agresividad de Harry se evaporó. El furioso quileute se marchitó como los pétalos de las flores más frágiles. Fue una escena patética. En unos segundos había pasado de ser un púgil beligerante a convertirse en un anciano confuso. La gélida expresión de rechazo de sus ojos chocolatozos quedó repentinamente enturbiada por lágrimas de duda, sorpresa y alegría.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Bella?

-Te lo contaré todo dentro.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta, porque parecía no saber ya utilizar los pies y las piernas. Con un pequeño empujoncito le hizo cruzar el umbral. Cerró la puerta tras él.

La casa, pensó con tristeza, estaba en las mismas malas condiciones que Harry, cuyo aspecto la había dejado atónita. Estaba más gordo y, sin embargo, el rostro aparecía demacrado. Las mejillas y la barbilla colgaban flácidamente. Los capilares rojos le cubrían la nariz y los pómulos. Había estado bebiendo mucho.

Nunca fue un modelo de elegancia, pues se vestía sólo con la idea de ir decente, pero ahora estaba realmente mal. Su desaliño iba más allá de un cariñoso rasgo de personalidad; era prueba de una degeneración del carácter. La última vez que lo vio su pelo era canoso; ahora estaba casi completamente blanco.

Ella era la culpable de todo eso. -Oh, Harry, Harry, perdóname.

Con un sollozo, se derrumbó sobre él y rodeó aquel enorme cuerpo con sus brazos y apretó con fuerza.

-Tienes otra cara.

-Sí.

-Y la voz ronca.

-Ya lo sé.

-Te he reconocido por los ojos.

-Me alegro. No he cambiado por dentro.

-Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Cómo estás?

La apartó un poco y, con torpeza, le acarició los brazos con sus grandes y ásperas manazas.

-Estoy bien. Curada.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Por la Virgen María, no me lo puedo creer!

-Ni yo tampoco. ¡Dios, me alegro tanto de verte!

Se aferraron el uno al otro y lloraron. Por lo menos mil veces en su vida había recurrido al consuelo de Harry. En ausencia de su padre, Harry le besó los codos arañados, le arregló los juguetes rotos, examinó sus notas del colegio, asistió con ella a espectáculos de danza, le echó sermones, la felicitó y la compadeció.

Pero esta vez Bella se sentía la mayor de los dos. Se habían invertido los papeles. Él era quien se aferraba con fuerza a ella y quien necesitaba cariños.

De alguna forma, a trompicones llegaron hasta el sofá, aunque más tarde ninguno de los dos recordó cómo llegaron allí. Cuando hubieron cesado las lágrimas, Harry se frotó la cara con las manos, bruscamente y con impaciencia. Estaba avergonzado.

-Pensé que estarías enfadado -dijo Bella, después de sonarse poco delicadamente con un pañuelo de papel.

-Lo estoy, muy enfadado. Si no estuviera tan contento de verte, te daría una buena zurra.

-Sólo me has zurrado una vez, aquel día que insulté a mi madre, y después lloraste con más fuerza y durante más tiempo que yo. -Le rozó la mejilla-. Eres un blando, Harry Clearwater.

Pareció contrariado e irascible.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has tenido amnesia?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿qué? -preguntó, estudiándole detenidamente el rostro-. No estoy acostumbrado a que tengas este aspecto. Pareces...

-Jessica Cullen.

-Exactamente. La esposa de Edward Cullen, su difunta esposa. -Una lucecita se encendió en sus ojos-. ¿Ella también viajaba en ese avión?

-¿Identificaste mi cadáver, Harry?

-Sí. Por el colgante.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Identificaste el cuerpo de ella. Ella llevaba mi colgante. Las lágrimas se volvieron a acumular en los ojos de Harry.

-Estabas quemada, pero tu cabello, tu...

-Nos parecíamos lo suficiente como para que nos tomaran por hermanas sólo unos minutos antes del intento de despegue.

-Cómo...

-Escucha y te lo contaré. -Bella colocó sus manos sobre las de él, una silenciosa petición de que dejara de interrumpir-. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento en el hospital, varios días después del accidente, estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, no podía moverme, sólo veía con un ojo y no podía hablar. Todo el mundo me llamaba señora Cullen. Al principio pensé que quizá sí que tenía amnesia, porque no recordaba haber sido la señora Cullen o la señora nadie. Estaba confusa, dolorida, desorientada. Entonces, cuando recordé quién era yo, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido. Nos habíamos intercambiado los asientos, ¿entiendes?

Le explicó con detalle las angustiosas horas que había pasado intentando explicar lo que sólo ella sabía.

-Los Cullen contrataron los servicios del doctor Sawyer para que me reconstruyera la cara, el rostro, el rostro de la supuesta Jessica, utilizando fotografías de ella. No había forma humana de que pudiera alertarles de que estaban cometiendo un error.

Harry extrajo las manos de debajo de las de Bella y se las pasó por la relajada mandíbula.

-Necesito una copa. ¿Quieres una?

Regresó al sofá momentos después con un vaso lleno en sus tres cuartas partes de whisky. Bella no dijo nada, aunque miró el vaso con reprobación. Desafiante, Harry se tomó un buen sorbo.

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora te sigo. Se cometió un terrible error mientras eras incapaz de comunicarte. Una vez fuiste capaz de comunicarte, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? En otras palabras, ¿por qué sigues haciendo el papel de Jessica Cullen?

Bella se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la desordenada habitación, haciendo un ineficaz intento de poner orden mientras meditaba una respuesta. Convencer a Harry de que su idea era viable y justificada iba a resultar difícil. Su opinión siempre había sido que los periodistas daban las noticias, no las creaban. Su papel era observar, no participar. Ese punto fue una discusión continua entre él y CharlieSwan.

-Alguien tiene intención de asesinar a Edward Cullen antes de que se convierta en senador.

Harry no esperaba en absoluto oír nada semejante. Su brazo quedó paralizado entre la mesita y la boca cuando estaba a punto de beber un sorbo de whisky. El licor se vertió por el borde del vaso y cayó sobre su mano. Distraídamente, se secó en el pantalón. -¿Qué?

-Alguien tiene intención...

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, Harry -dijo, levantando la voz a la defensiva-. Y tampoco sé ni dónde ni cuándo, o sea que ahórrate las preguntas y escúchame.

Él agitó el dedo, apuntándola.

-Puede que aún te dé la zurra por contestarme mal. No agotes mi paciencia. Ya me has hecho pasar por el infierno, un verdadero infierno.

-Tampoco para mí ha sido exactamente una fiesta -replicó irritada.

-Razón por la que me he controlado hasta ahora -chilló él-. Pero deja de contarme tonterías.

-No estoy contando tonterías.

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que alguien quiere asesinar a Cullen? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

El creciente mal humor del hombre la tranquilizaba. A un Harry así podía manejarlo mucho mejor que a la triste figura de hacía unos minutos. Tenía años de práctica en lo que se refería a discutir con él.

-Alguien me dijo que iban a asesinar a Edward antes de que pudiera tomar posesión de su cargo.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

-¡Mierda! No empieces otra vez.

-Si me das una oportunidad, te lo explicaré.

Él tomó otro sorbo, hundió un puño en la palma de la otra mano y, finalmente, se relajó y se arrellanó en el sofá, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a estarse quieto y a escuchar.

-Creyendo que yo era Jessica, alguien me visitó cuando estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. No sé quién era. No pude verlo porque tenía el ojo vendado y se había situado más allá de mi hombro. -Narró el incidente, repitiendo la amenaza palabra por palabra-. Estaba aterrorizada. Cuando ya pude comunicarles quién era, tuve miedo de hacerlo. No podía desvelar los hechos sin poner en peligro mi vida y la de Edward.

Harry guardó silencio hasta que hubo terminado. Ella regresó al sofá y se sentó a su lado. Cuando él empezó a hablar, su tono de voz era escéptico.

-¿Lo que me estás diciendo, entonces, es que has asumido el papel de la señora Cullen para impedir que asesinen a Edward Cullen?

-Exactamente.

-Pero no sabes quién tiene intención de matarlo.

-Todavía no, pero Jessica sí que lo sabía. Ella formaba parte de todo esto, aunque desconozco la relación que tiene con la otra persona. .

-Ya. -Se frotó pensativamente la piel fláccida bajo la barbilla-. Ese visitante que...

-Tiene que ser un miembro de la familia. No hubieran dejado entrar a nadie más en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-Alguien podría haberse colado.

-Posiblemente, pero no lo creo. Si Jessica hubiese contratado un asesino, éste se habría limitado a desaparecer cuando ella quedó incapacitada. No hubiera ido a amenazarla con que se mantuviera callada, ¿no te parece?

-Es tu asesino. Dímelo tú.

Bella volvió a ponerse de pie de golpe. -¿No me crees?

-Lo que creo es que tú te lo crees.

-Pero piensas que me lo he imaginado.

-Estabas drogada y desorientada, Bella -argumentó en un tono razonable-. Lo has dicho tú misma. Estabas medio ciega de un ojo y, perdona el chiste, no veías nada con el otro. Crees que la persona era un hombre, pero bien pudiera haber sido una mujer. Piensas que era un miembro de la familia Cullen, pero también podría haber sido cualquiera.

-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar, Harry?

-Seguramente se trata de una pesadilla.

-Yo también empecé a pensar lo mismo, hasta hace unos días.

Extrajo del bolso la hoja de papel que había encontrado bajo la funda de su almohada y se lo dio. Harry leyó el mensaje escrito a máquina. Cuando su mirada preocupada volvió a coincidir con la de ella, Bella dijo:

-Lo encontré en la funda de mi almohada. Es de carne y hueso, como ves. Sigue creyendo que soy Jessica, su compinche. Y continúa teniendo la intención de llevar a cabo lo que estaba planeado en un principio. .

La nota había alterado drásticamente la opinión de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta, intranquilo.

-¿Es el primer contacto que ha tenido contigo desde la noche del hospital?

-Sí.

Volvió a leer el mensaje y comentó:

-No dice que vaya a asesinar a Edward Cullen. Bella lo miró con retraimiento.

-Este es un intento de asesinato bien pensado. Los planes eran a largo plazo. Sería extraño que se arriesgara a ponerlo por escrito. Evidentemente, escribió una nota abstracta, por si acaso se la interceptaban. Las palabras supuestamente inocentes significarían algo diferente por completo para Jessica.

-¿Quién tiene acceso a la máquina de escribir?

-Todo el mundo. Hay una en el escritorio de la sala familiar. Ésa es la que se utilizó. Lo he comprobado.

-¿Qué quiere decir él o ella con _«sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo»_?

Bella apartó la mirada con culpabilidad. -No estoy segura.

-Bella.

Volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Nunca había podido ocultarle la verdad a Harry. Se daba cuenta siempre.

-He estado intentando llevarme mejor con Edward que su mujer.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular?

-Resultó obvio desde el principio que tenían problemas.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por la forma en que la trata. Es decir, a mí. Se muestra educado, pero eso es todo.

-Ya. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Jessica tuvo, o tenía intención de tener un aborto. Me enteré de ello la semana pasada. Ya había descubierto que era una mujer egoísta y que se creía el centro del mundo. Le era infiel a Edward y era un desastre de madre con su hija. Sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, he estado intentando llenar el vacío que se había producido entre ellos dos.

De nuevo Harry preguntó: - ¿Por qué?

-Para enterarme un poco mejor de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que llegar al fondo del problema antes de poder empezar a descubrir el motivo del asesinato. Evidentemente, se han notado mis intentos de arreglar el matrimonio. El asesino supone que es la nueva táctica de Jessica para hacer confiara Edward. -Se frotó los brazos como si de pronto sintiera frío-. Existe, Harry. Lo sé. Ésta es la prueba -añadió, señalando la nota con la cabeza.

Sin decidirse, Harry tiró la hoja de papel sobre la mesita del café.

-Supongamos que hay un asesino. ¿Quién lo va a descubrir?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó, con un suspiro de derrota-. Son una gran familia feliz.

-Según tú, hay alguien en Esperanza C que no está tan contento.

Ella le proporcionó una lista oral de los nombres de todas las personas y la relación que tenían con Edward.

-Cada uno de ellos tiene intereses personales, pero ninguno de estos intereses tienen nada que ver con Edward. Sus padres lo adoran. Carlisle es el indiscutible cabeza de familia. Él manda, y es severo y cariñoso alternativamente. Esme resulta más difícil de clasificar. Es una buena esposa y una buena madre. Conmigo se mantiene distante. Creo que siente cierto resentimiento hacia Jessica por no hacer más feliz a Edward.

-¿Y los demás?

-Es posible que Jessica haya tenido una aventura amorosa con Jasper.

-¿JasperWithlock, el director de campaña de Cullen?

-Y su mejor amigo desde la universidad. No estoy del todo segura. Sólo me baso en lo que me ha contado Alice.

-Menudo tópico. ¿Y cómo te trata a ti ese Withlock?

-Es educado, nada más. Claro está, no me he insinuado como Jessica. Si había algo entre ellos, quizá simplemente asuma que se acabó con el accidente. En cualquier caso, está trabajando en cuerpo y alma para que Edward gane las elecciones.

-¿La chica?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Alice es una niña mimada tan inmoral como una gata callejera en celo. Pero es demasiado irresponsable para ser una asesina. No es que esté por encima de ello; simplemente no se tomaría la molestia.

-¿El hermano? ¿Emmett, se llama?

-Es terriblemente infeliz en su matrimonio. -Meditó, frunciendo el ceño pensativa-. Pero Edward no tiene nada que ver con eso. Aunque...

-¿Aunque?

-Emmett da un poco de pena, en realidad. Piensas que es competente, guapo y encantador hasta que lo ves al lado de su hermano pequeño. Edward es el sol, Emmett es la luna; refleja la luz de Edward, pero no tiene ninguna propia. Trabaja tanto como Jasper en la campaña, sólo que, si algo va mal, siempre se lo culpa a él. A mí me da lástima.

-¿Se da lástima a sí mismo? ¿Lo suficiente como para cometer un asesinato?

-No estoy segura. Se mantiene distante. Lo he pillado varias veces observándome e intuyo que hay una cierta hostilidad. De todos modos, por fuera parece mantenerse indiferente.

-¿Y su mujer?

-Rosalie puede sentirse lo suficientemente celosa como para matar, pero iría por Jessica antes que a por Edward.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Estuve mirando el álbum de fotos de la familia, intentando conseguir algo de información. Rosalie entró en el salón a por una botella de vodka del armario de las bebidas. Ya estaba borracha. Casi nunca la veo, excepto a la hora de cenar, y entonces no dice ni palabra. Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando, sin venir a cuento, empezó a acusarme de robarle a Emmett. Me dijo que yo quería reiniciar el asunto donde lo dejé antes del accidente.

-¿Jessica también se acostaba con su cuñado? -preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-Parece que sí. O por lo menos lo intentaba. -La idea la había angustiado mucho a Bella. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un delirio alcohólico que Rosalie se había llegado a imaginar mientras estaba encerrada en su cuarto con las botellas de vodka-. Es absurdo -dijo pensando en voz alta-. Jessica tenía a Edward, ¿qué podría querer de Emmett?

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que se perdió el tono irónico de Harry-. En cualquier caso, negué tener ningún interés en su marido. Me llamó zorra, puta, destrozadora de hogares; cosas de ésas.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Esa Jessica debía de ser un buen elemento.

-No sabemos seguro que anduviera detrás de Emmett o de Jasper.

-Pero debía de dejar unas pistas lo suficientemente claras para que muchos lo pensaran.

-¡Pobre Edward!

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa ese pobre Edward de su esposa?-Bella volvió a mostrarse retraída.

-Piensa que perdió el niño con mala intención. Sabe que tenía otros amantes. Conoce perfectamente sus negligencias como madre y que éstas dejaron cicatrices en su hija. Afortunadamente, todavía puede invertirse el proceso.

-Y es una responsabilidad de la que tú te has hecho cargo también, ¿no es cierto?

El tono crítico de su voz hizo que Bella levantara la cabeza. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry dejó que se lo pensara ella misma un rato, se marchó a la cocina y volvió con el vaso lleno de nuevo. Se plantó delante del sofá con las piernas abiertas y bien firmes.

-¿Me estás contando la verdad acerca del visitante nocturno del hospital?

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Te explicaré cómo puedo dudarlo. Viniste a mí..., ¿cuándo fue eso?, hace casi dos años, con el rabo entre las piernas y necesitando un trabajo, cualquier trabajo. Te acababan de despedir de la cadena de televisión por cometer uno de los mayores fallos en la historia del periodismo.

-No he venido aquí esta noche para que me lo recuerdes.

-¡Pues bien, quizás haya que recordártelo! Porque creo que eso es lo que hay detrás de todo este maldito plan tuyo. Aquella vez también te metiste en aguas demasiado profundas. Sin haber comprobado los hechos, informaste de que un joven diputado de Virginia había asesinado a su esposa antes de pegarse un tiro él mismo.

Bella se presionó las sienes con las muñecas al recordar aquellos terribles acontecimientos.

-La primera periodista en llegar a la escena del crimen, BellaSwan -proclamó Harry teatralmente, sin ninguna compasión por ella-. Siempre detrás de una buena historia, oliste sangre fresca.

-¡Exacto, eso es lo que pasó! ¡Literalmente! -Cruzó los brazos cubriéndose el estómago-. Vi los cuerpos, oí gritar a aquellos niños aterrorizados por lo que acababan de descubrir al llegar a casa del colegio. Los vi llorar por lo que su padre había hecho.

-¡Supuestamente hecho, maldita sea! Nunca aprendes, Bella. Supuestamente asesinó a su esposa antes de esparcir sus propios sesos por la pared. -Harry tomó un sorbo de whisky-. Pero tú informaste en directo, omitiendo aquella pequeña palabra legal y dejando a la cadena de televisión al riesgo de un juicio por difamación, que lo perdiste ante las cámaras, Bella. La objetividad desapareció por completo. Las lágrimas te caían por las mejillas y entonces, entonces, como si no hubieras dicho ya suficiente, le preguntaste al público en general cómo cualquier hombre, especialmente un cargo público elegido, podía hacer algo tan brutal.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con desafío.

-Ya sé lo que hice, Harry. No necesito que tú me recuerdes el error que cometí, hace dos años que intento olvidarlo. Me equivoqué, pero he aprendido.

-¡Mierda! -chilló-. ¡Vuelves a hacer exactamente lo mismo otra vez! ¡Te metes en un sitio en el que nadie te ha autorizado a entrar! ¡Creas lasnoticias, no informas de ellas! ¿No es ésta la gran oportunidad que esperabas? ¿No es ésta la historia que va a volver a ponerte en primera fila?

-¡De acuerdo, sí! -exclamó histérica-. Ésa es una de las razones por las que me metí.

-Esa es la razón por lo que has hecho todo en tu vida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sigues intentando ser como tu padre. Quieres meterte en sus zapatos, estar a su altura, cosa en la que sientes que has fracasado. -Se acercó a ella-. Déjame que te diga algo, una cosa que no quieres oír. -Agitó la cabeza y pronunció cada una de las palabras claramente-. É1 no vale la pena.

-¡Basta ya, Harry!

-Era tu padre, Bella, pero también mi mejor amigo. Yo lo conocí durante mucho más tiempo y mucho mejor que tú. Lo quería, pero podía juzgarlo con mucha más objetividad que tú o tu madre.

-Con un brazo se apoyó en el sofá y se inclinó sobre ella-. CharlieSwan era un fotógrafo brillante. En mi opinión, el mejor de todos. No estoy negando en absoluto el talento que tenía con una cámara fotográfica. Pero era incapaz de hacer feliz a la gente que lo quería.

-Yo era feliz. Cuando él estaba en casa...

-Lo cual fue una pequeña fracción de tu infancia, una fracción muy pequeña. Y te quedabas desconsolada cada vez que se despedía. Yo vi a tu madre aguantar sus largas ausencias. Incluso cuando él estaba en casa, ella seguía triste, porque sabía que duraría poco. Se pasaba todo el tiempo temiendo el día en que volviera a marcharse. Charlie se alimentaba del peligro. Era su elixir, su fuerza vital. Para tu madre fue una enfermedad que devoró su juventud y su vitalidad. Él perdió la vida rápidamente y con clemencia. La muerte de ella fue lenta y angustiosa. Tardó años en llegar. Mucho antes de aquella tarde en que se tragó el frasco de pastillas, había ya empezado a morir. Así que ¿por qué se merece tu ciega admiración y la obstinada determinación que tienes de ponerte a su altura, Bella? El premio más valioso que: ganó en esta vida no fue aquel maldito Pulitzer, sino tu madre, sólo que él era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de él.

Con firmeza, Harry la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, tenía celos de la manera en que tu madre lo quería.

En aquel momento, ella perdió todo su aplomo. A tientas, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su mejilla. Las lágrimas le caían en abundancia.

-No quiero que nos peleemos, Harry.

-Pues lo siento, porque ya tienes la pelea montada. No puedo permitir que continúes con esto.

-Lo tengo que hacer. Estoy comprometida.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que sepa quién amenaza a Edward y pueda descubrirlo.

-¿Y después qué?

-No lo sé -sollozó deprimida.

-¿Y qué pasa si ese supuesto asesino no hace el trabajo? Supongamos que es todo una cortina de humo, ¿seguirás indefinidamente siendo la señora Cullen, o simplemente un día te enfrentarás con Edward y le dirás: ah, por cierto?

Admitiéndole a él lo que sólo había aceptado ella misma unos días antes, declaró:

-Todavía no lo sé. No me he dejado ninguna buena vía de escape. -Cullen tiene que saberlo, Bella.

-¡No! -Se puso de pie de un salto-. ¡Todavía no! ¡No puedo rendirme tan pronto! ¡Tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás!

Harry retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido por su violenta reacción.

-¡Dios! -susurró de pronto, al darse cuenta de la verdad-. De modo que se trata de eso. Quieres al marido de otra mujer. ¿Por eso quieres seguir siendo la señora Cullen, porque Edward Cullen es bueno en la cama?

* * *

**Uu… Que fuerte encuentro entre Harry y Bella, ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, son adorables lectoras, hoy no pude responder cada uno como siempre pero les subo capitulo nuevo, eso compensa, no?**

**Alguien me pregunto si adaptaré alguna historia nueva, la respuesta es SI, tengo algunas historias rondando en la cabeza, aun no decido cual adaptaré.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Puedo decirles que con sus preguntas e ideas de lo que creen que pasará hacen volar mi imaginación a la par!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Bella se apartó de él para reprimir el deseo de darle un puñetazo.

-Has dicho algo muy desagradable, Harry.

Se acercó a la ventana y, alarmada, vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. Había dicho que iría de compras y que no volvería a cenar. No obstante, tenía que marcharse pronto.

-Muy desagradable, sí -concedió Harry-. Ésa fue mi intención. Cada vez que estoy a punto de ceder ante ti, me acuerdo de las incontables noches posteriores al accidente, cuando bebía hasta quedar inconsciente. ¿Sabes?, llegué incluso a considerar la idea de abandonarlo todo.

Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente, su rostro ya no estaba endurecido por la ira.

-Por favor, no me digas eso.

-Pensaba, a la mierda con esta vida. Me arriesgaré en la próxima. Había perdido a Charlie y a tu madre. Te había perdido a ti. Le pregunté a Dios: _oye, ¿quién podría aguantar tantos abusos?_ Si no hubiera temido por mi alma inmortal, tal cual es...

Sonrió tímidamente. Ella lo abrazó y descansó su mejilla sobre el hombro.

-Te quiero. Yo también sufría por ti, tanto si te lo crees como si no. Sabía cómo te afectaría mi muerte.

Él le dio un gran abrazo, y no por primera vez deseando que fuera realmente su hija.

-Yo también te quiero. Por eso no puedo dejar que sigas con esto, Bella.

Se apartó un poco de él.

-Ahora no tengo elección.

-Si hay alguien que quiere matar a Cullen...

-Lo hay.

-Entonces, tú también corres peligro.

-Lo sé. Quiero ser una Jessica distinta para Edward y para Nessie, pero, si actúo de una forma demasiado diferente, el cómplice creerá que lo he traicionado, que aquella Jessica no es la Jessica de verdad -añadió muy seria-. Vivo aterrorizada porque me descubran.

-Quizá ya lo hayan hecho y tú no lo sepas.

-También soy consciente de eso -admitió con un temblor.

-Marco se dio cuenta.

Reaccionó sorprendida y a continuación exhaló lentamente. -Me lo preguntaba. Casi me dio un infarto cuando le abrí la puerta.

Harry le contó su conversación con Marco.

-Yo estaba muy ocupado y no le presté mucha atención en aquel momento. Pensé que estaba siendo tan pesado como siempre. Ahora, creo que estaba intentando decirme algo. ¿Qué quieres que le diga si lo vuelve a mencionar?

-Nada. Cuantas menos personas lo sepan mejor, tanto por su bien como por el mío. Marco conocía a Bella Swan. Los Cullen no. No pueden comparar a la nueva Jessica con nadie. Atribuyen sus cambios al accidente y a las traumáticas secuelas.

-Sigue sin ser un buen argumento -dijo él preocupado-. Si no hay ningún plan de asesinato, y ruego a Dios que no lo haya, lo más que puedes esperar de todo esto es el corazón destrozado.

-Si me rindo ahora y me las apaño para salir viva, lo habría hecho todo por nada. No tengo toda la historia todavía. Y ¿qué pasaría si asesinaran a Edward? ¿Qué pasaría si pudiese haberlo evitado y no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Crees que podría vivir con esa culpabilidad toda mi vida?

Harry le frotó suavemente la mandíbula con los nudillos de los dedos.

-¿Lo quieres, verdad?

Cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio.

-Él odiaba a su mujer. Por lo tanto, te odia a ti.

-Acertaste de nuevo -admitió con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

-No me he acostado con él.

-No te he preguntado eso.

-Pero eso es lo que querías saber.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí -contestó sin dudarlo un instante-. Desde el momento en que recuperé el conocimiento hasta el día en que salí de la clínica, fue maravilloso conmigo, absolutamente encantador. La forma en que trata a Jessica en público está fuera de todo reproche.

-¿Y cómo te trata en privado?

-Con frialdad, como un marido traicionado. Estoy ocupándome de eso.

-¿Qué pasará entonces? Si cede y hace el amor contigo, ¿no te parece que se dará cuenta de la diferencia?

-¿Tú crees? -Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado e intentó sonreír-. ¿No dicen los hombres que todos los gatos son pardos en la oscuridad?

Él la miró con reprobación.

-De acuerdo, pongamos que no se da cuenta. ¿Cómo te sentirás tú sabiendo que él cree que está haciendo el amor con otra persona?

Eso no se le había ocurrido. Al pensarlo, frunció el ceño. -Querré que sepa que soy yo. Ya sé que está mal engañarlo, pero... -Sus palabras fueron perdiéndose mientras luchaba con la pregunta a la que todavía no tenía respuesta. La dejó sin resolver y dijo-: Y también está Nessie. La quiero, Harry. Y ella necesita desesperadamente una madre que cuide de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando hayas acabado tu trabajo y la abandones?

-No la abandonaré...

-¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá Cullen cuando se lo reveles a la familia?

-No lo revelaré.

-No me gustaría nada estar allí cuando se lo intentes explicar. Pensará que lo has utilizado. -Hizo una pausa para conseguir un mayor énfasis-. Y tendrá razón, Bella.

-No, si con ello le salvo la vida. ¿No crees que llegaría a perdonarme?

Soltó un taco casi inaudible

-Te has equivocado de profesión. Tendrías que haber sido abogada. Serías capaz de discutir hasta con el demonio.

-No puedo dejar que mi carrera acabe en deshonra, Harry. Tengo que corregir los errores que cometí en Washington y volver a ganarme la credibilidad como periodista. Quizá sólo esté intentando ser la hija de mi padre, pero tengo que hacerlo. -Sus ojos lo miraron, buscando comprensión - No he ido detrás de esta oportunidad de oro; la oportunidad cayó sobre mí. Tengo que sacarle el mayor provecho.

-Te estás enfrentando mal al problema -la reprendió con cariño, levantándole la barbilla con el dedo índice-. Emocionalmente estás demasiado comprometida, Bella. Tienes demasiado corazón para permanecer al margen. Tú misma has admitido que quieres a esa gente. Los amas.

-Más razón para quedarme. Alguien quiere matar a Edward y dejar huérfana a Nessie. Si está en mis manos, tengo que impedir que eso ocurra.

El silencio de Harry fue como haber izado la bandera blanca de la rendición. Ella miró al reloj de pared.

-He de irme. Pero, primero, ¿tienes algo que me pertenece? En menos de un minuto se estaba colocando alrededor del cuello la cadena de oro. En el mercado no tenía un gran valor, pero era el objeto que más valoraba en la vida.

Su padre se lo trajo de Egipto, cuando lo contrató Newsweek para documentar el conflicto entre aquel país e Israel. Presionó el muelle y abrió el relicario. Miró la fotografía que había en su interior. Una era de su padre. En la foto, vestía ropa de batalla y llevaba una cámara fotográfica de 35 mm colgada al cuello. Era la última foto que se había hecho. Lo mataron pocas semanas después. La otra foto era de su madre, bella y pequeña, sonreía a la cámara, pero con tristeza.

Calientes y saladas lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Bella. Cerró el relicario y lo frotó entre las palmas de la mano. No lo había perdido todo. Todavía tenía eso, y todavía tenía a Harry - Esperaba que lo guardaras -le dijo con voz ronca.

-Estaba en las manos de la mujer muerta.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pues le resultaba difícil hablar. -Nessie se fijó en él y yo se lo di para que lo mirara. Cuando estábamos a punto de despegar, Jessica se enfadó porque Nessie jugueteaba con la cadena. Se lo quitó de las manos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes del accidente.

Harry le enseñó las joyas de Jessica.

-Se me revolvió el estómago cuando abrí el sobre que me enviaste. Lo mandaste tú, ¿verdad?

Ella le contó cómo había ocurrido y concluyó: -No sabía qué hacer con todo esto.

-¿Por qué no lo tiraste todo a la basura?

-Supongo que interiormente deseaba ponerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Quieres sus joyas?

Negó con la cabeza, y miró la sencilla alianza que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-Su súbita reaparición requeriría una explicación. Tengo que mantener las cosas de la forma más sencilla posible.

Harry maldijo con impaciencia y aprensión. -Bella, déjalo correr, ahora. Esta noche.

-No puedo.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Has heredado la ambición de tu padre y la compasión de tu madre. Es una combinación peligrosa, mortal en estas circunstancias. Desafortunadamente, has heredado también la terquedad de ambos.

Bella supo que había cedido por completo cuando preguntó con pena: -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Edward estaba de pie en el recibidor cuando entró. Bella pensó que seguramente había estado esperando a que llegara, pero él intentó hacerlo pasar por una coincidencia.

-¿Por qué vienes tan tarde? -preguntó, sin casi mirar en su dirección.

-¿No te dio Esme mi recado? Le dije que tenía que hacer algunas últimas compras antes del viaje.

-Pensé que llegarías antes.

-Tenía muchas cosas que comprar. -Iba con un montón de bolsas, adquisiciones que había hecho antes de encontrarse con Harry-. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar estas cosas a la habitación?

Él cogió algunos paquetes y la siguió por el pasillo. -¿Dónde está Nessie?

-Ya está durmiendo.

-Oh, tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo de leerle un cuento.

-Pues tendrías que haber vuelto antes.

-¿Le han leído algún cuento?

-Mamá le leyó uno. Yo fui a despedirme de ella y me quedé hasta que se durmió.

-Iré a verla dentro de un momento.

Se fijó al pasar por las cristaleras del pasillo en que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper conversaban sentados a una de las mesas del patio. Esme estaba estirada en una hamaca, leyendo una revista. Alice jugueteaba en la piscina.

-Te estás perdiendo la conferencia.

-Jasper está repasando de nuevo el itinerario. Yo ya lo he oído mil veces.

-Puedes dejar esas bolsas encima de la cama.

Se quitó la chaqueta de lino, la dejó al lado de las bolsas y se quitó los zapatos de tacón. Edward se movía a su alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Adónde has ido de compras?

-A los lugares de siempre.

Era una pregunta estúpida, ya que todas las elegantes bolsas llevaban los nombres de los establecimientos. Durante un terrible momento, se preguntó si la habría seguido a casa de Harry. Era imposible. Había hecho un recorrido tortuoso, mirando constantemente por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que no la seguían.

Medidas de seguridad como ésa, que hubieran resultado absurdamente melodramáticas unos meses atrás, se habían convertido en algo habitual. No le gustaba vivir deshonestamente ni estar continuamente en guardia; y esa noche en especial, después de la emotiva visita a Harry, tenía los nervios destrozados. Edward había escogido una mala noche para interrogarla y ponerla a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué me estás sometiendo al tercer grado por haber ido de compras?

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Pues no lo parece. Andas husmeando como un perro sabueso. -Se acercó un poco a él-. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Olor a tabaco? ¿A alcohol? ¿A semen? ¿Algo que pudiera confirmar tus desagradables sospechas de que me paso la tarde con un amante?

-Ha ocurrido anteriormente.

-¡Ya no!

-¿Por qué tipo de imbécil me tomas? ¿Esperas que me crea que una operación de cara te haya convertido en una esposa fiel?

-¡Puedes creer lo que quieras! -le gritó-. ¡Sólo que déjame en paz mientras te lo crees!

Se dirigió a la puerta del armario y casi la sacó de las bisagras al abrirla enfadada. Las manos le temblaban con tal fuerza que sus dedos eran incapaces de desabrochar los botones situados en la espalda de la blusa. Maldijo en voz baja los inútiles esfuerzos.

-Deja que te ayude.

La voz de Edward sonó cerca de ella, con una nota de excusa en sutono. Le empujó la cabeza un poco hacia delante, dejando expuesto el cuello, le tomó las manos, se las colocó a los lados y le desabrochó la blusa.

-Hubiera resultado una escena familiar -comentó, cuando quitó el último botón.

La blusa se le deslizó por los brazos. La sujetó contra el pecho y se volvió para mirarlo.

-No respondo muy bien a los interrogatorios, Edward.

-Igual de mal que yo al adulterio.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Supongo que me lo merezco. -Durante unos minutos le observó fijamente la garganta y el fuerte pulso que allí latía. A continuación, volvió a levantar la vista-. Pero, desde el accidente de avión, ¿te he dado alguna razón para dudar de mi afecto por ti?

Vio que la comisura del labio se le movía con un pequeño espasmo.

-No.

-Pero sigues sin confiar en mí.

-La confianza se gana.

-¿No he vuelto a conseguir la tuya?

No contestó. En vez de eso, levantó la mano y pasó el dedo índice por la cadena de oro que llevaba alrededor del cuello. -¿Qué es esto?

El roce de su mano casi la hizo derretirse. Arriesgándose de una vez a mostrar más de su cuerpo de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces, dejó que la blusa cayera al suelo. El colgante pendía en la hendidura entre sus pechos, intensificado por el sujetador transparente. Ella percibió cómo él contenía la respiración.

-Lo encontré en una joyería de segunda mano -mintió-. ¿Bonito, verdad? -Edward miraba fijamente la delicada pieza de oro con el apetito de alguien hambriento ante el último pedazo de comida del mundo-. Ábrelo.

Después de dudar un momento, se decidió a tomar el colgante en la palma de la mano y presionó el muelle. Las fotografías no estaban. Bella había retirado las fotos de su madre y de su padre, dejándolas al cuidado de Harry.

-Quiero poner tu foto y la de Nessie.

Él le escudriñó los ojos. A continuación, le miró largamente la boca, mientras frotaba el colgante entre el pulgar y el índice. Cuando lo cerró, el sonido pareció extremadamente fuerte.

Devolvió el disco de oro a su lugar entre los pechos y dejó la mano allí. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició las suaves curvas,casi sin mantener contacto con la piel; pero a Bella la quemaban cuando llegaban.

Sin dejar de tocarla volvió la cabeza. Estaba librando una batalla consigo mismo, confirmada por el temblor de la mandíbula, la turbulenta indecisión en los ojos y la respiración entrecortada.

-Edward. -La lastimera inflexión de su tono de voz obligó a Edward a volver a mirarla. En un susurro añadió- Edward, nunca aborté. -Colocó los dedos sobre sus labios antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra-. No aborté nunca porque no estaba embarazada.

Lo irónico era que se trataba de la verdad más absoluta, pero tendría que confesar haber mentido para que él le creyera. Llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días. No tenía ni idea de si Jessica se quedó embarazada y abortó o no. Pero Edward tampoco lo sabría nunca. Le resultaría más fácil perdonar una mentira que un aborto y, dado que ésta parecía ser la mayor barrera para llegar a una reconciliación, quería hacerla desaparecer. ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer penitencia por los pecados de Jessica? Una vez se había puesto en marcha, el resto de la mentira salió con facilidad. -Sólo te dijeque estaba embarazada por las razones que tú citaste el otro día. Quería hacer alarde de ello. Quería provocarte. -Posó las manos sobre sus mejillas-. Pero no puedo dejar que sigas creyendo que maté a tu hijo. Veo que te hace demasiado daño. - Después de una larga y escudriñadora mirada, Edward rompió el contacto y dio un paso atrás.

-El vuelo a Houston sale a las siete de la mañana del martes. ¿Podrás aguantarlo?

Había abrigado la esperanza de que sus palabras liberaran una oleada de perdón y de amor frustrado. Intentando no mostrar su desilusión, preguntó:

-¿El qué? ¿La temprana hora, o el vuelo en sí?

-Ambas cosas.

-No te preocupes.

-Eso espero. -Se dirigió a la puerta-. Jasper quiere que todo funcione como el mecanismo de un reloj.

El lunes por la noche, Harry llamó a su despacho al encargado de política nacional de KTEX.

-¿Estás preparado para esta semana?

-Sí. La gente de Cullen nos ha mandado el horario hoy. Si informamos de todo esto, tendremos que dedicarle la misma cantidad de tiempo a Dekker.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. Tu trabajo es informar de todo lo que ocurre en la campaña electoral de Cullen. Quiero informes diarios. Por cierto, te acompañará Volturi en vez del cámara que te había asignado antes.

-Dios mío, Harry -se quejó el periodista-. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme a ese tío? Es un pesado. No se puede confiar en él. La mitad del tiempo huele mal.

Continuó con una letanía de objeciones. Prefería estar con cualquier otro que no fuera Marco Volturi. Harry escuchó en silencio. Al finalizar la petición del periodista, repitió:

-Volturi irá contigo.

El periodista salió del despacho alicaído. Si Harry decía una cosa dos veces era inútil discutir.

Harry había tomado esa decisión unos días antes. Incluso antes de empezar, el periodista no tenía posibilidad alguna de haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.

Bella pensaba que no corría ningún peligro inminente, pero era impetuosa y terca, y a menudo tomaba decisiones que más tarde pagaba caras. No podía creerse el lío en el que se había metido ahora. ¡Dios Santo, se había convertido en otra mujer! Era demasiado tarde para convencerla de que no asumiera la identidad de Jessica Cullen, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que tal interpretación no le costara la vida.

Acordaron mantenerse en contacto a través del apartado de correos si el teléfono resultaba peligroso. Él le entregó una llave del apartado. No le serviría de mucho en caso de que necesitara ayuda inmediata. Esa red de seguridad no era más sólida que una tela de araña, pero ella se había negado a aceptar la pistola que le ofreció.

Todo aquel asunto de espionaje le ponía los nervios de punta. Sólo pensarlo le obligaba a echar mano de los antiácidos. Esos días estaba tomando tantas pastillas para la acidez de estómago como whisky. Era demasiado viejo para un embrollo así, pero no podía quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada, y dejar que mataran a Bella. Ya que no podía ser su ángel de la guarda, haría algo mejor: mandaría a Marco. Tener a Marco por allí seguro que la pondría nerviosa, pero, si se metía en algún lío durante la campaña, tendría a alguien en quien confiar. Marco Volturi no era gran cosa, pero, de momento, suponía la única solución que tenía Harry.

* * *

**¿Edward esta celoso? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ustedes que creen?**

* * *

**Voy a aclarar algunas preguntas que me hicieron:**

**1. Que días actualizo?**

No hay un día exacto, solo cuando consigo alguna compu con Internet ya que aun no recibo mi módem!

**2. Cual será la trama de la nueva adaptación?**

Algo similar a esta historia, obviamente drama, amor, pasión y algún que otro condimento mas...

**3. Por que no respondo todos los Reviews?**

Al principio lo hacía, pero ahora no tengo Internet en casa y al ser muchísimos me cuesta horrores responder todos, PERO LEO CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME DEJAN!

*****Si alguien gusta preguntarme algo mas solo déjenlo en sus reviews y les responderé!*****

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus reviews anteriores, son adorables lectoras siempre lo digo!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas en cada capítulo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 24

El primer obstáculo en la cuidadosamente organizada campaña de Jasper ocurrió el tercer día. Se encontraban en Houston. Aquella mañana, Edward dirigió, a la hora del desayuno, un apasionado discurso a un ruidoso grupo de estibadores. Fue bien recibido.

A su regreso al hotel del centro de la ciudad, Jasper entró en su habitación a devolver las llamadas telefónicas que se hubieran producido durante su ausencia. Los demás se reunieron en la suite de Edward. Emmett se ocupó de los periódicos de la mañana, examinándolos en busca de artículos relacionados con Edward, con su oponente o con las elecciones en general. Bella estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de Nessie, que hacía garabatos en un cuaderno de dibujo.

Edward se estiró en la cama, tras colocar unos cuantos cojines detrás de la cabeza. Encendió el televisor para ver un concurso. Las preguntas eran estúpidas, las respuestas, frenéticas y el presentador, odioso; pero a veces algo tan banal le relajaba la mente y le abría nuevas vías de pensamiento. Las mejores ideas le llegaban cuando no estaba concentrado.

Carlisle y Esme hacían un crucigrama juntos.

Jasper interrumpió el tranquilo escenario. Entró corriendo en la habitación más excitado que nunca.

-Apaga ese aparato y escucha.

Edward utilizó el control a distancia para apagar el aparato. -Bueno -dijo con una sonrisa expectante-, ya tiene usted la atención de todos, señor Withlock.

-Uno de los clubes Rotario más importantes del Estado se reúne hoy al mediodía. Es la reunión más importante del año. Se le toma juramento a los nuevos oficiales, y las esposas están orador que tenían preparado se ha puesto enfermo esta mañana. Quieren que vayas tú.

Edward se incorporó y pasó sus largas piernas al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Cuántas personas?

-Doscientas cincuenta, trescientas. -Jasper rebuscaba entre los papeles de su maletín-. Se trata de importantes hombres de negocios y profesionales, pilares de la comunidad. El Club Rotario más antiguo de Houston. Sus miembros tienen mucho dinero, incluso en esta mala época. Aquí tienes. -Le lanzó a Edward varias hojas de papel-. Éste fue un discurso estupendo que diste en Amarillo el mes pasado. Míratelo. Y, por el amor de Dios, quítate esa ropa deportiva y ponte un traje conservador.

-Parecen gente más apropiada para Dekker.

-Lo son. Por eso es importante que vayas. Dekker te ha descrito como un chaval con la cabeza en las nubes, en el mejor de los casos, o un loco liberal, en el peor de los casos. Demuéstrales que tienes los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo y que no tienes cuernos ni una cola en punta. -Miró por encima del hombro-. Tú también estás invitada, Jessica, ponte lo más guapa posible. Las mujeres…

-No puedo ir.

La atención de todos se desplazó bruscamente de Jasper a ella, donde seguía sentada en el suelo con Nessie, sosteniendo unos lápices de colores en la mano y un dibujo del Pato Donald en el regazo.

-Nessie tiene una cita con el doctor Webster hoy a la una.

-¡Mierda! -Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello-. Es verdad. Me había olvidado.

Jasper repartió su mirada incrédula entre los dos.

-No puedes ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad de echar a perder esta oportunidad. Hemos subido un punto en las encuestas esta semana Edward, pero todavía nos ganan por un buen margen. Este discurso podría significar muchos dólares para la campaña, dólares que necesitamos para pagar anuncios en la televisión.

Emmett tiró a un lado el periódico doblado. -Pacta otra cita con el doctor.

-¿Qué te parece, Jessica? -preguntó Edward.

-Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguir ésta. Seguramente no me daría hora hasta dentro de varias semanas. Y, aunque me la diera, no creo que sea bueno para Nessie posponer la visita.

Edward vio que su hermano, su padre y el jefe de la campaña se miraban los unos a los otros. Querían que pronunciara un discurso ante esos influyentes personajes, y tenían razón. Los conservadores, fieles seguidores de Dekker, necesitaban que se los convenciera de que él era un candidato viable y no un loco principiante. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a su mujer sentía la fuerza de su tranquila mirada. Iban a maldecirlo hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¡Dios!

-Yo podría ir a ver al psicólogo con Jessica -se ofreció Esme-. Edward tú di el discurso. Nosotras te contaremos más tarde lo que haya dicho el médico de Nessie.

-Te agradezco la oferta, mamá, pero es mi hija.

-Y esto podría significar salir elegido -argumentó Jasper, levantando la voz.

Emmett se levantó y se subió el pantalón, como si estuviera a punto de empezar un combate de boxeo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Jasper.

-Por un discurso no voy a perder las elecciones. ¿Papá?

-Creo que tu madre es la que ha ofrecido la mejor solución. Sabes que no tengo mucha fé en los psiquiatras, de modo que no me molestaría lo más mínimo en ir a oír lo que éste tiene que decir de mi nieta.

¿Jessica?

Su esposa había dejado que la discusión tuviera lugar a su alrededor sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual era muy poco característico de ella. Desde que Edward la conocía, nunca había dejado de dar su opinión.

-Las dos cosas son terriblemente importantes, Edward -le oyó decir-. Tienes que decidirlo tú.

Jasper maldijo en voz baja y la miró con gran irritación. Hubiera preferido que vociferara y que desvariara para conseguir lo que quería. Edward pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Resultaba mucho más fácil decirle que no a Jessica cuando se ponía insoportable e inflexible. Últimamente, utilizaba para expresarse más sus oscuros y elocuentes ojos que la estridencia de su voz.

Se decidiera por lo que se decidiera, alguien se disgustaría. El factor decisivo fue la propia Nessie. Observó su carita seria. Aunque no hubiera podido comprender la controversia que tenía lugar a su alrededor, parecía disculparse por todo el lío que estaba causando.

-Llámales, Jasper, y excúsame amablemente. -La postura de Jessica se relajó, como si hubiera estado en tensión hasta oír la decisión final-. Diles que la señora Cullen y yo tenemos otra cita.

-Pero...

Edward levantó la mano para impedir un bombardeo de recriminaciones. Le dedicó a su amigo una mirada dura y llena de determinación.

-La primera obligación que tengo es con mi familia. Me prometiste tu comprensión, ¿recuerdas?

Jasper le dedicó una mirada dura también y exasperada y, a continuación, salió dando un portazo. Edward no podía culparlo por el enfado. Él no tenía un hijo, era responsable tan sólo de sí mismo; ¿cómo iba a entender la división de su lealtad?

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Edward -dijo Carlisle, se levantó y tomó a Esme de la mano-. Vamos a intentar calmar a nuestro jefe de campaña.

Se marcharon juntos.

Emmett estaba tan excitado como Jasper. Miró con dureza a Jessica.

-¿Satisfecha?

-¡Ya basta, Emmett! -exclamó Edward irritado.

Su hermano señaló a Jessica con un dedo acusador.

-Te está manipulando con la historia esa de la buena madre.

-Lo que ocurre entre Jessica y yo no es en absoluto asunto tuyo.

-En general, no. Pero, dado que te estás presentando a las elecciones, tu vida privada es asunto de todos. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la campaña es asunto mío. He dedicado años de mi vida a tu carrera política. .

-Y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. Pero hoy me voy a tomar una hora libre por el bien de mi hija. No me parece que esté pidiendo demasiado y, aunque lo sea, no discutas conmigo.

Después de volver a mirar a Jessica con hostilidad, Emmett salió de la suite y dio un portazo.

Bella se puso de pie.

-¿Es eso lo que tú crees, Edward? ¿Qué se trata sólo de que estoy haciendo el papel de buena madre?

Lo peor del caso era que no sabía qué pensar. Desde sus primeras conquistas sexuales a la edad de quince años, Edward había controlado todas sus relaciones con las mujeres. Gustaba a las mujeres y a él, a su vez, también le gustaban ellas. Y las respetaba. A diferencia de lo que ocurría con la mayoría de los hombres a quienes se les daban bien las citas, sus amigas entre el sexo femenino eran casi tantas como sus amantes, aunque muchas de la primera categoría lamentaban secretamente no haberse unido nunca a las filas de la segunda.

Su relación más seria fue con una mujer divorciada de Seattle. Ella vendía bienes inmuebles, y con mucho éxito. Edward alababa su éxito, pero no la amaba lo suficiente como para competir con él a la hora de conseguir su tiempo y su atención. También le había dejado claro desde un buen principio que ella no quería tener hijos. Después de un noviazgo de dos años, se separaron como amigos.

Emmett era el que generalmente contrataba y despedía a los empleados del bufete de abogados, pero, cuando Jessica Weber fue en busca de trabajo, su hermano le pidió su opinión a Edward. Ningún hombre del mundo podía mirar a Jessica impasiblemente. Sus grandes ojos oscuros atrajeron su atención, su tipo se prendó de su imaginación y su sonrisa le cautivó el corazón. Dio su aprobación y Emmett la contrató como ayudante jurídico.

Muy pronto, Edward violó sus propios conceptos éticos y la invitó a cenar para celebrar un caso que el jurado había fallado a favor de su cliente. Ella estuvo encantadora y seductora, pero la noche acabó en la puerta de su apartamento con un amistoso apretón de manos.

Durante unas semanas mantuvieron las citas amistosas. Una noche, cuando Edward había aguantado todo lo posible, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso con gratificante pasión.

Progresaron con naturalidad hasta la cama y el acto sexual fue profundamente satisfactorio para ambos.

Al cabo de tres meses, el bufete de abogados perdía a una empleada, pero Edward ganaba una esposa.

El embarazo les llegó de sorpresa. Él se adaptó enseguida y de buen talante a la idea de tener un hijo antes de lo esperado; Jessica no. Se quejaba de sentirse prisionera por una responsabilidad no deseada. Su sonrisa seductora y su risa contagiosa pasaron a ser recuerdos.

Las relaciones sexuales se convirtieron en algo tan obligatorio que a Edward no le importó cuando cesaron por completo. Tenían amargas discusiones. Nada de lo que él hacía le gustaba a Jessica ni le interesaba, así que dejó de intentarlo y dedicó todo su tiempo y sus energías a la elección, aunque todavía faltaban años.

En cuanto nació Nessie, Jessica se dedicó a recuperar su buen tipo. Hacía gimnasia con frenética dedicación. Edward se preguntó por qué. Y, entonces, las razones de su actividad se hicieron aparentes. Supo casi con certeza el día en que tuvo el primer amante. No intentó disimularlo, y tampoco las otras infidelidades que siguieron. Su defensa fue la indiferencia, que, para entonces, era genuina. Mirando atrás, hubiera deseado divorciarse en aquel momento. Una separación clara hubiera sido lo mejor para todos.

A lo largo de muchos meses ocuparon la misma casa, pero vivían vidas separadas. Entonces, una noche, ella lo visitó en su habitación, con un aspecto inmejorable. Nunca supo qué fue lo que le hizo ir a verlo aquella noche; seguramente el aburrimiento, quizás el odio, quizás el reto de seducirlo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, la abstinencia sexual y un exceso de alcohol con su hermano durante una partida de póker lo impulsaron a aprovecharse de la oferta.

En las peores horas de la separación consideró la idea de retomar su historia con la vendedora de bienes inmuebles o cultivar otra relación sólo por la liberación física que podría proporcionarle. Finalmente, se negó ese lujo. Un coqueteo sexual era un grave error para un hombre casado; para un candidato político, suponía el final. Meterse en algo así y que lo descubrieran sería un suicidio.

Tanto si lo descubrían como si no, las promesas significaban algo para él, aunque era evidente que no significaban nada para su esposa. Como un idiota, siguió siendo fiel a Jessica y a las palabras que pronunció durante la ceremonia matrimonial.

Semanas después de aquella noche, ella le anunció con hostilidad que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Aunque Edward dudaba seriamente de que el hijo fuera suyo, no le quedaba más elección que creerle. Jessica le dijo a gritos que ella no quería tener otro hijo. Fue en aquel momento cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no la quería, que hacía mucho tiempo que no la quería y que nunca más podría quererla. Había llegado a esa conclusión una semana justo antes de que ella se embarcara en el vuelo 398 a Alaska.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de aquel terrible sueño. Iba a ignorar su pregunta acerca de lo de ser una buena madre, igual que ignoró la afirmación de que nunca estuvo embarazada. Temía el viejo juego de ponerle el cebo delante. No se pronunciaría de ninguna manera hasta que estuviera seguro de que el reciente cambio de Jessica era permanente.

-Por qué no pides que nos suban la comida y así no tendremos que salir antes de la cita con el doctor Webster -sugirió, cambiando de tema.

Ella parecía igualmente dispuesta a dejar correr el asunto. -¿Qué te apetece?

-Cualquier cosa. Un sándwich frío me iría bien.- Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama para utilizar el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, Bella cruzó las piernas de un modo maquinal. Los músculos estomacales de Edward se tensaron al oír el roce de sus medias.

Y, si todavía desconfiaba, ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de hacer el amor con ella?

Se merecía un diez por el esfuerzo, eso podía admitirlo. Desde que regresó a casa, e incluso antes, había hecho todo lo posible para reconciliarse con él. No se ponía nunca de mal humor, se esforzaba por llevarse bien con la familia y se tomaba un interés sin precedente en sus idas y vueltas, en sus costumbres, en sus actividades. Era la antítesis de la impaciente y malhumorada madre que fuera con anterioridad.

-Exactamente, un sándwich de crema de cacahuetes -decía al auricular-, y con jalea de uva. Ya sé que no figura en el menú, pero eso es lo que le gusta comer.

El inquebrantable amor de Nessie por los sandwiches de crema de cacahuete y jalea de uva era casi ya un chiste entre los dos. Por encima del hombro, Jessica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

¡Dios, cómo le gustaría saborear aquella sonrisa! Recientemente lo había hecho. Su boca no tenía el sabor de las mentiras y las infidelidades. Los besos que le devolvía eran dulces y deliciosos y... distintos. Analizándolo bien, y lo había hecho muchas veces últimamente, se dio cuenta de que besarla fue como si besara a una mujer por primera vez.

Lo que debería ser familiar resultó ser único. Los escasos besos lo sorprendieron, dejándole impresiones imborrables. Tuvo que ejercer una autodisciplina monástica para no ir más allá, cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era explorar aquella boca con tranquilidad, hasta encontrarle una explicación a ese fenómeno.

O quizá no fuera un fenómeno. Estaba distinta con el pelo corto. Quizá la cirugía estética le había alterado el rostro lo suficiente como para parecer una mujer diferente por completo. Era un buen argumento, pero no lo convencía del todo.

-Enseguida lo suben. Nessie, recoge los lápices de colores y guárdalos en la caja, por favor. Es hora de comer.

Se agachó para ayudarla y, al inclinarse, la estrecha falda de su traje se le tensó por detrás. El deseo lo carcomía, y la sangre afluyó a sus venas. Eso era comprensible, razonó de inmediato. Hacía tanto maldito tiempo que no había estado con una mujer... Pero tampoco se lo acababa de creer.

No deseaba a cualquier mujer; si ése fuera el caso, podría resolver el problema con una sola llamada telefónica.

No, deseaba a esa mujer, a esa Jessica, a esa esposa a la que estaba empezando a conocer. A veces, cuando la miraba a los ojos, era como si nunca la hubiera conocido antes y el antagonismo reinante entre ellos le hubiera ocurrido a otro. Por imposible que pareciera, le gustaba esa Jessica. Aún más imposible, se había enamorado un poco de ella.

Pero lo negaría hasta en el lecho de muerte.

-Me alegro de que nos hayas acompañado -dijo Bella, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Una recepcionista los había acomodado en el despacho del doctor Webster para que esperaran a su consulta privada.

-Era la única decisión que podía tomar.

El psicólogo llevaba casi una hora con Nessie. Aquella espera, hasta que les informaran del diagnóstico, los estaba poniendo muy nerviosos. La conversación banal era una forma de aliviar la tensión que los invadía.

-¿Estará Jasper enfadado conmigo durante el resto del viaje?

-Hablé con él antes de salir del hotel. Nos deseó suerte con Nessie. Supongo que mamá y papá consiguieron calmarlo. En cualquier caso, nunca se enfada de verdad.

-Eso sí que es extraño, ¿no te parece?- Edward consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar la entrevista con la niña, por el amor de Dios? -Miró a la puerta a su espalda, como deseando que se abriera- ¿Qué decías?

-Lo de que Jasper no se enfadaba nunca.

-Ah, sí. -Se encogió de hombros-. Él es así. Casi nunca pierde el control.

-Un hombre de hielo -murmuró.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

Jugueteó con la correa del bolso, sopesando las consecuencias de seguir con el tema. Harry le había aconsejado que se enterara de todo lo posible sobre esas personas. Su carrera se basaba en la habilidad de hacer las preguntas pertinentes, pero planteándolas de un modo sutil. Era hábil a la hora de sacarle información a gente que a veces no tenía ganas de hablar ni de compartir sus secretos. Decidió poner a prueba su talento y ver si seguía intacto. -¿Y qué relación tiene con las mujeres?

Edward dejó a un lado la revista que acababa de coger. -¿Qué mujeres?

-Las mujeres de Jasper.

-No lo sé. De ese tema no habla conmigo.

-¿No habla de su vida sexual con su mejor amigo? Yo pensaba que todos los hombres se intercambiaban información sobre eso.

-Los chicos quizá, los hombres no necesitan hacerlo. Yo no soy un mirón y Jasper no es un exhibicionista.

-¿Es heterosexual?

Edward le lanzó una mirada gélida. -¿Por qué? ¿Te ha rechazado?

-¡Vete al diablo!

Se abrió la puerta. Los dos se separaron culpablemente. La recepcionista dijo:

-El doctor está acabando con Nessie. Estará con ustedes enseguida.

-Gracias.

Después de haberse apartado, Bella volvió a inclinarse hacia delante en la silla.

-Sólo estoy preguntando por Jasper porque tu sobrina está intentando seducirlo y tengo miedo de que acabe mal.

-¿Mi sobrina? ¿Alice? -Se río con incredulidad-. ¿Está persiguiendo a Jasper?

-Me lo dijo la otra noche, cuando llegó a casa con la cara estropeada. -A Edward se le borró la sonrisa de la boca-. Exactamente, Edward. Se lio con un vaquero en un bar, se tomaron unas copas y se fumaron unos porros. Como el tipo no pudo conseguir una erección, culpó a Alice y le dio una buena paliza.

Él suspiró profundamente. -¡Dios!

-¿No te fijaste en el ojo morado y el labio hinchado? -Él negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, no te sientas demasiado culpable. Tampoco se fijaron en ello sus padres -añadió con amargura-. Alice es como un mueble. Está ahí, pero nadie se fija realmente en ella... a no ser que se comporte de forma extravagante. En cualquier caso, ahora tiene una fijación por Jasper. ¿Cómo crees que responderá él?

-Alice es sólo una niña.

Bella lo miró con extrañeza.

-Puede que seas su tío, pero no estás ciego. - Edward se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

-Jasper salía con muchas chicas cuando estábamos en la universidad. En Vietnam frecuentaba los burdeles. Sé que es heterosexual.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien en estos momentos?

-Sale con algunas de las mujeres que trabajan en la sede de la campaña, pero generalmente se trata de algo de tipo platónico, salidas en grupo. No me ha llegado ningún rumor de que se esté acostando con ninguna de ellas. Seguramente muchas estarían dispuestas si él se lo propusiera.

-Pero ¿Alice? -Edward negó con la cabeza, dudando- No creo que Jasper la tocara. No se liaría con una mujer que es veinte años más joven que él; especialmente Jasper, es demasiado inteligente.

-Espero que tengas razón, Edward. -Después de una pausa pensativa, lo miró y agregó- Y no porque yo esté interesada en él.- Edward no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario, pues se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró el médico.

* * *

******Preguntas que me hicieron:**

******1. Cuantos capítulos son?**

Mas de 50!

******2. Cuando se viene el lemmon?**

Muy pronto, no se decepcionaran! XD

*********Como siempre si tienen preguntas dejenlas en los reviews*****

* * *

**Woaa, ya conocimos como llego Jessica a Edward! Amé la desición de Edward al elegir a su familia sobre su propia carrera política!**

**Y tuvimos mas de los celos de Edward!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me encanta leerlas siempre a pesar de q aun no puedo responderles a cada una!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas cada capitulo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

*****ADVERTENCIA***MOMENTO LEMMON*****

Capítulo 25

-No se sienta demasiado mal, señora Cullen. La culpabilidad que pueda sentir por los errores pasados no le ayudará nada a Nessie ahora.

-¿Cómo debo sentirme, doctor Webster? Ha dicho bastante explícitamente que soy responsable del retraso en el desarrollo social de Nessie.

-Ha cometido algunos errores. Todos los padres lo hacen. Pero usted y el señor Cullen ya han dado el primer paso para resolver el problema. Pasan más tiempo con Nessie, y eso es excelente. Alaban sus logros más mínimos y quitan importancia a sus fracasos. Necesita ese tipo de refuerzo por su parte.

Edward fruncía el ceño. -Eso no parece gran cosa.

-Al contrario, es mucho. Se sorprendería de cuánto importa la aprobación de los padres.

-¿Qué más tendríamos que hacer?

-Pregúntenle su opinión a menudo. Nessie, ¿quieres helado de vainilla, o de chocolate? Oblíguenla a tomar decisiones y a continuación alaben sus elecciones. Hay que conseguir que vocalice sus pensamientos. Mi impresión es que hasta ahora no se lo han dejado hacer.

Los observó por debajo de sus cejas color de orín, que resultarían más adecuadas en un tratante de ganado con una pistola al cinto que en un psicólogo infantil de trato amable.

-Su hija tiene muy mala opinión de sí misma. -Bella presionó su puño contra los labios y los apretó contra los dientes-. Algunos niños muestran su falta de autoestima comportándose mal y atrayendo así la atención sobre ellos. Nessie se ha convertido en una persona introvertida. Se considera transparente, de poca o nula importancia.

Edward hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Desolado miró a Bella y vio que las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Lo siento -susurró Bella, disculpando a Jessica, que no se merecía perdón alguno.

-No es todo culpa tuya. Yo también estaba ahí. Dejé que muchas cosas pasaran cuando debería haber intervenido.

-Desafortunadamente -interrumpió el doctor Webster, consiguiendo que la pareja volviera a prestarle atención-, el accidente de avión no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad. ¿Cómo se comportó en el vuelo del otro día?

-Armó bastante jaleo cuando intentamos ponerle el cinturón de seguridad -contestó Edward.

-A mí me costó bastante ponerme el mío -confesó Bella sinceramente-. Si Edward no me hubiera convencido, dudo que hubiera aguantado el despegue.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señora Cullen. ¿Cómo se comportó Nessie después del despegue?

Se miraron el uno al otro y, a continuación, Bella respondió: -Ahora que lo pienso, se portó muy bien.

-Eso es lo que me había imaginado. Verán, recuerda que usted le puso el cinturón, señora Cullen, pero nada más. No recuerda que usted la rescató.

Bella se colocó una mano sobre el pecho. -¿Quiere decir que me culpa a mí del accidente? -Hasta un cierto punto, me temo que sí.

Temblando, se tapó la boca con la mano. -¡Dios mío!

-Será un verdadero paso adelante cuando permita que su mente reviva de nuevo la explosión. Entonces, recordará que usted la rescató.

-Eso podría ser un infierno para ella.

-Pero necesario para conseguir una cura total, señor Cullen. Está luchando contra los recuerdos. En mi opinión, esas pesadillas periódicas la llevan hasta el momento del impacto.

-Decía que las llamas la devoraban -comentó Bella en voz baja, recordando la última pesadilla de Nessie-. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para estimular su memoria?

-La hipnosis es una posibilidad -contestó el médico-. Pero yo preferiría dejar que su memoria evolucionara de un modo natural. La próxima vez que tenga una de esas pesadillas, no la despierten.

-¡Dios!

-Ya sé que parece cruel, señor Cullen, pero tiene que revivir el accidente para llegar al otro lado, para llegar a la seguridad de los brazos de su madre. Hay que exorcizar el terror. No será capaz de superar el miedo y el terror inconscientes hacia su mujer hasta ese momento.

-Entiendo -dijo Edward- pero va a ser muy duro.

-Lo sé. -El doctor Webster se puso de pie, recordándoles así que su tiempo se había acabado-. No les envidio el tener que estar a su lado dejándola revivir esa horrible experiencia. Me gustaría volver a verla dentro de dos meses, si les parece bien.

-Nos parece estupendo.

-Y antes de eso, si lo creen necesario. Llámenme cuando quieran.

Edward le dio la mano al doctor Webster y luego ayudó a Bella a levantarse de la silla. No era la madre que inconscientemente Nessie temía, pero para el caso podía serlo. Todo el mundo culparía a Jessica. Incluso con el apoyo de la mano de Edward bajo su codo, casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Buena suerte con su campaña -le deseó el psicólogo a Edward.

-Gracias.

El médico tomó las dos manos de Bella entre las suyas. -No se desespere por lo de su culpabilidad. Estoy convencido de que quiere mucho a su hija.

-Es cierto. ¿Le dijo que me odiaba?

La pregunta era pura rutina. Se la hacían una docena de veces al día, particularmente las madres que se sentían culpables. En aquel caso podía dar una respuesta positiva. Su rostro se iluminó con la sonrisa de buen chico.

-Habla muy bien de su mamá y sólo se pone nerviosa cuando se refiere a los acontecimientos anteriores al accidente, lo cual ya le demuestra algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que ha mejorado como madre. -Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-. Con su continuado y tierno cariño hacia ella, Nessie superará todo esto y acabará siendo una niña inteligente y bien adaptada.

-Así lo espero, doctor Webster -dijo fervientemente-. Muchas gracias.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Sabe una cosa, señora Cullen? Me dio una buena sorpresa cuando entró en mi despacho. Hace un año una joven me hizo una entrevista para la televisión. Se parece muchísimo a usted.

De hecho, es de, su zona. ¿Por casualidad la conoce? Se llama Bella Swan.

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan.

La multitud coreaba su nombre mientras ella y Edward se abrían paso entre el tropel hasta llegar al aparcamiento.

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan.

Había gente por todas partes. Tropezó y se separó de Edward. Él quedó atrapado por la multitud.

-¡Edward! -chilló.

No podía oírla a causa del clamor demoniaco de su nombre. Bella, Bella, Bella.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Un disparo! Edward estaba cubierto de sangre. Se volvió hacia ella y, mientras caía al suelo, se mofó:

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. -¡Jessica!

Bella Swan. -¡Jessica, despierta!

De una sacudida violenta se quedó sentada, erguida. Tenía la boca abierta y seca. Respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Edward? -Se apoyó sobre su pecho desnudo y lo abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Dios, fue horroroso!

-¿Tenías una pesadilla?

Asintió, y hundió la cara en el vello cálido de su pecho. -Abrázame, por favor. Sólo un momento.

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Se inclinó un poco y la rodeó con los brazos. Bella se apoyó más contra él, aferrándose. El corazón le latía con fuerza y golpeaba el pecho de Edward. No podía borrar esa imagen de él, cubierto de sangre y volviéndose con odio y una mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué te ha ocurrido esto?

-No lo sé -mintió.

-Yo creo que sí. No te has comportado normal desde que el doctor Webster mencionó a Bella Swan. -Ella gimió. Edward le pasó los dedos por el cabello y los dejó sobre el cuero cabelludo-. No puedo creer que no supiera que murió en el accidente. Se quedó tan avergonzado después de mencionarlo que me dio hasta pena. Él no podía saber hasta qué punto te iba a afectar la comparación. - O por qué, pensó ella.

-¿Me comporté como una idiota?

Todo lo que recordaba, después de que el médico pronunciara su nombre, era el ensordecedor zumbido en los oídos y la oleada de mareo que casi hizo que se desplomara sobre Edward.

-Como una idiota no, pero casi te desmayaste.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido del despacho.

Edward la apartó un poco de él y deslizó suavemente las manos hasta sus brazos.

-Fue una coincidencia extraña que estuvieras en el mismo avión que esa mujer. Muchos desconocidos te confundían con ella ¿recuerdas? Es sorprendente que nadie te lo haya mencionado antes.

De modo que él sabía quién era Bella Swan. De alguna forma aquello la hacía sentirse mejor. Se preguntó si a él le gustaba verla en televisión.

-Siento lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo que...

Hubiera preferido que la abrazara. Era más fácil hablar cuando no tenía que mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Me canso de que la gente me mire continuamente a la cara. Es un objeto de curiosidad. Me siento como la mujer barbuda del circo.

-La naturaleza humana. Nadie tiene intención de ser cruel.

-Ya lo sé, pero me cohíbe tremendamente. A veces tengo la sensación de que sigo envuelta en vendas. Yo estoy dentro, mirando, pero nadie puede ver más allá de mi rostro.

Una lágrima se le deslizó por la comisura del ojo y cayó sobre el hombro de Edward.

-¿Sigues intranquila por el sueño? -le preguntó incorporándola de nuevo-. ¿Te gustaría beber algo? Hay un poco de Bailey's en el mueble bar.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Dividió la pequeña cantidad de licor entre los dos vasos y regresó con ellos a la cama. Si se sentía cohibido por sólo llevar puesta la ropa interior, no daba señales de ello.

A Bella le agradó que volviera a sentarse en su cama y no en la que él dormía cuando lo despertó la pesadilla. Sólo un espacio estrecho separaba ambas camas, pero para el caso podía tratarse del Golfo de México. Se había necesitado una urgencia para que lo cruzara.

-Brindo por tu victoria, Edward. -Chocaron los vasos. El licor se deslizó fácilmente por su garganta, proporcionándole un agradable calor al cuerpo-. Vaya. Ha sido una buena idea. Gracias.

Agradecía ese tranquilo intervalo. Compartían todos los problemas de cualquier matrimonio, pero nada de la intimidad. A causa de la campaña electoral, estaban siempre de cara al público y bajo continuo escrutinio. Eso añadía una cierta tensión a una relación ya de por sí difícil. No compartían ningún placer.

Estaban y no estaban casados. Ocupaban el mismo espacio, pero vivían en distintas esferas. Hasta esa noche, Nessie había servido de amortiguador entre los dos dentro de los confines de la habitación del hotel, pues la niña dormía con Bella.

Pero Nessie no estaba ya con ellos. Se encontraban solos, en la mitad de la noche, bebiendo juntos un licor y hablando de sus problemas personales. Para cualquier otra persona, la escena hubiera acabado en el acto sexual.

-Ya echo de menos a Nessie -comentó ella mientras pasaba la yema del dedo índice por el borde del vaso-. No sé si hemos hecho bien dejando que volviera a casa con Esme y con Carlisle.

-Eso fue lo que planeamos desde el principio, que se la llevarían a casa tras la cita con el doctor Webster.

-Después de hablar con él tengo la sensación de que debería estar con ella a todas horas.

-Dijo que una separación de unos días no le haría ningún daño, y mamá ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? -se preguntó Bella en voz alta-. ¿Cómo llegó a convertirse en una niña tan introvertida, tan emocionalmente herida?

Eran preguntas retóricas y no esperaba respuestas. Edward, no obstante, se las tomó literalmente y le proporcionó unas respuestas: -Ya oíste su opinión. Te dijo cómo ocurrió. No pasabas suficiente tiempo con ella. Y el tiempo que estabas con ella era más destructivo que otra cosa.

Su mal humor surgió a la superficie. Estaba siendo injusto con Jessica, y Bella se sintió obligada a defenderla.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú todo ese tiempo? Si yo lo estaba haciendo tan mal como madre, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para impedirlo? Nessie tiene dos padres, lo sabes.

-Soy consciente de ello. Lo he admitido hoy. Pero, cada vez que hacía alguna sugerencia, tú te ponías a la defensiva. Que nos viera pelear no iba a hacerle ningún bien. De modo que no podía intervenir sin que la situación se complicase aún más.

-Quizá tus planteamientos eran equivocados.

Le concedía a Jessica el beneficio de la duda haciendo el papel del abogado del diablo.

-Quizá. Pero nunca he visto que te tomaras bien las críticas.

-¿Y tú sí te las tomas bien?

Él dejó su vaso sobre la mesilla de noche y extendió el brazo hacia el interruptor de la luz. La mano de Bella lo detuvo.

-Lo siento. No..., no vuelvas a la cama todavía. Ha sido un día largo y cansador por muchas razones. Los dos estamos tensos. No era mi intención insultarte.

-Seguramente debiste volver a casa con mamá y papá.

-No -rechazó rápidamente-. Mi lugar está contigo.

-Hoy sólo fue un ejemplo de lo que va a ocurrir hasta noviembre, Jessica. Todo se pondrá peor y será más duro.

-Puedo soportarlo. -Sonrió e impulsivamente, le pasó el dedo por la hendidura de la barbilla-. Ya me gustaría que me dieran una moneda por cada una de las veces que hoy has dicho: _«Hola, soy Edward Cullen, y me presento a senador de Estados Unidos.»_ Me pregunto a cuántas personas les has dado la mano.

Levantó la mano derecha. La tenía en forma de garra. -A todas estas.

Ella se rió en voz baja.

-Creo que aguantamos muy bien la visita a la Galería, considerando que acabábamos de estar con el doctor Webster y que nos habíamos despedido de Nessie.

En cuanto regresaron al hotel después de la visita al psicólogo, dejaron a Nessie en manos de los abuelos. Esme iba más allá de tenerle miedo a viajar en avión; se negaba totalmente a volar, de modo que habían ido a Houston en coche. Querían partir pronto para llegar a casa antes de que oscureciera.

En cuanto ella y Edward se hubieron despedido, Jasper los metió a toda prisa en el coche y se dirigieron al enorme centro comercial de múltiples pisos.

Los voluntarios, bajo la supervisión de Jasper, proclamaron su llegada. Edward dio un pequeño discurso desde una tarima elevada, presentó a su esposa a la multitud congregada allí y, a continuación, se abrió paso entre ellos, saludando y pidiendo el voto.

Había ido tan bien que Jasper se quedó más tranquilo, después de haber tenido que declinar la invitación del Club Rotario. Incluso aquello había ido bien. El club invitó a Edward a dar un discurso en una de sus reuniones en los últimos días del mes.

-Jasper se volvió loco con todos los reportajes que te hicieron los medios de comunicación hoy -comentó Bella, pensando en ello.

-Nos dieron veinte segundos durante la emisión de las seis de la tarde. No parece mucho, pero me dicen que es bueno.

-Lo es, o por lo menos eso dicen -se apresuró a añadir.

Se había quedado sorprendida al ver a Marco Volturi y a un informador político de KTEX en el desayuno de los estibadores. Todo el día estuvieron detrás de Edward.

-¿Por qué han venido desde Seattle? -le había preguntado a Jasper.

-Aprovéchate de la publicidad gratis. Sonríe a la cámara cada vez que tengas una oportunidad.

En vez de seguir sus instrucciones, lo que hizo fue intentar evitar la cámara de Marco. Pero él parecía decidido a captar imágenes de su rostro. El juego del gato y el ratón al que había jugado con él todo el día, junto con la sorpresa que le deparó el doctor Webster, le habían dejado los nervios de punta. Estaba tan nerviosa que, más tarde, cuando no pudo encontrar unos pendientes, reaccionó de un modo exagerado.

-Sé que los tenía aquí el día antes de salir -le dijo casi chillando a Edward.

-Mira otra vez.

Hizo más que eso. Volcó la bolsa de satén y repasó todo el contenido.

-No están aquí.

-¿Cómo son?

Debían partir hacia una cena barbacoa para recaudar fondos, patrocinada por un rico ranchero en las afueras de la ciudad. Edward estaba ya vestido y llevaba media hora esperándola. Ella se había retrasado.

-Grandes aros de plata. -Edward repasó detalladamente la habitación-. No los encontrarás a la vista -le dijo ella con exasperación-. Todavía no los he estrenado. Los compré para llevar especialmente con este traje.

-¿No puedes sustituirlos por otra cosa?

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. -Hizo una selección del montón de joyas depositadas sobre la mesa. Para entonces estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo problemas a la hora de ponerse los pendientes. Los tres intentos resultaron fallidos-. ¡Mierda!

-¡Jessica, por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate! -Hasta ese momento había permanecido irritantemente tranquilo-. Se te han olvidado un par de pendientes. No es que sea el fin del mundo.

-No me los he olvidado. -Suspiró hondamente y se volvió hacia él-. No es la primera vez que algo desaparece misteriosamente.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Llamaré enseguida a la seguridad del hotel.

Lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzar el teléfono. -No ha sido aquí. En casa también. Alguien ha estado entrando a escondidas en mi habitación y registrando mis cosas. Reaccionó tal como ella esperaba.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Estás loca?

-No. Y tampoco me lo estoy imaginando. Me faltan varias cosas, cosas pequeñas e insignificantes. Como esos pendientes que estoy totalmente segura de haber metido en la maleta. Me aseguré una y otra vez antes de cerrar el equipaje.

Sensible hacia cualquier crítica relacionada con su familia, Edward cruzó los brazos.

-¿A quién estás acusando de robar?

-No me importan tanto los objetos que faltan como la violación de mi intimidad. -Justo en aquel momento se oyó una llamada a la puerta, la culminación perfecta de un día agotador-. ¡Ahí tienes! -añadió irritada-. ¿Por qué no podemos acabar una conversación privada sin que nos interrumpan?

-Baja el tono de voz o te oirá Jasper.

-¡Al infierno con Jasper! -exclamó con convicción. Edward abrió la puerta y Jasper entró a grandes zancadas. -¿Preparados, chicos?

A modo de explicación por su retraso, Edward dijo: -Jessica ha perdido los pendientes.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que claramente afirmaba que no los había perdido.

-Bueno, pues ponte otros o no lleves nada, pero tenernos que bajar. -Jasper sostenía la puerta abierta-. Emmett está esperando con el coche. Tenemos una hora de camino.

Corrieron hacia el ascensor. Afortunadamente, otro huésped del hotel los vio llegar y educadamente lo retuvo. Emmett se paseaba al lado de la limusina aparcada en la entrada de coches.

Durante todo el trayecto discutieron las encuestas y la estrategia de la campaña. Bella podía haber sido invisible, por el caso que le hacían. En una ocasión, cuando les ofreció una opinión no solicitada, se encontró con tres miradas impasibles, y a continuación la ignoraron.

Sorprendentemente, la fiesta resultó divertida. No se permitió la entrada a la prensa. Como no tenía que concentrarse en evitar la cámara de Marco, se relajó y se divirtió. Había grandes cantidades de comida tejana, gente simpática que comparaba a Edward con el joven John Kennedy, y música en vivo. Incluso consiguió bailar con su marido. Jasper se lo pidió a Edward.

-Venga que a la gente le gustará.

Durante el tiempo que Edward la sostuvo en sus brazos y la paseó por la pista de baile, ella fingió que había sido idea de él. Con las cabezas hacia atrás, se sonrieron mientras sus pies mantenían el ritmo de la alegre música. Llegó a pensar que Edward se lo estaba pasando bien. Cuando la música alcanzó un crescendo, él la levantó en vilo y dio una vuelta completa, consiguiendo el entusiasmado aplauso de los presentes. A continuación, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

Cuando se apartó, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Parecía sorprendido de su propia espontaneidad.

Sin embargo, durante el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, Bella se mantuvo sentada en un rincón del asiento trasero de la limusina, mirando por el cristal ahumado, mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper analizaban lo bien que había ido el día y qué efectos podrían seguirse para la elección.

Se fue a la cama agotada y deprimida. Le costó dormirse. La pesadilla, y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las que había tenido durante toda su vida, era el resultado de un día física y emocionalmente agotador.

Apreciaba como un tesoro ese momento sin interrupciones con Edward. Estaban continuamente rodeados de otras personas, y ni siquiera en la suite se encontraban casi nunca solos.

-Creo que el Bailey's lo va a conseguir.

Bella le extendió su vaso vacío y se recostó sobre las almohadas.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Ummm. -Levantó los brazos hasta que las manos descansaron a cada lado de su cabeza, las palmas abiertas, los dedos hacia dentro, en una postura tan provocadora como indefensa. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron a medida que bajaron de su rostro a la parte delantera de su cuerpo-. Gracias por bailar conmigo -añadió medio adormecida-. Disfruté de tu abrazo.

-Antes solías decir que no tenía ritmo.

-Estaba equivocada.

Él continuó observándola durante unos momentos y apagó la lámpara. Estaba a punto de abandonar la cama cuando ella le puso una mano sobre el muslo desnudo.

-Edward.

Se quedó helado. La luz azulada procedente del aparcamiento, filtrándose a través de las cortinas, dibujaba su silueta inmóvil. En un tono incitante, Bella susurró de nuevo su nombre.

Edward, lentamente volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón y se inclinó. Con una suave exclamación, ella apartó las sábanas con las piernas para que no hubiera nada entre ellos.

-Edward, yo...

-No -le ordenó con voz ronca-. No digas nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión. -Su cabeza se acercó tanto que ella sintió su aliento sobre los labios-. Te deseo, o sea que no digas ni una palabra.

Ferozmente posesivo, sus labios abrieron los de ella. Con la lengua exploró su boca, entrando en ella profundamente. Bella lo agarró del pelo y presionó con su boca para recibir el beso.

Edward relajó los brazos, que hasta ese momento sujetaban con fuerza la cabeza de Bella, y, poco a poco, se tendió a su lado y con la pierna le cubrió el muslo; ella giró la parte inferior del cuerpo y su húmeda hendidura se encontró con la rodilla de él.

-¿Estás mojada por mí?

Bella contuvo la respiración, terriblemente excitada por el atrevimiento de la pregunta.

-Me dijiste que no abriera la boca.

-¿Por quién estás mojada?

Ella deslizó su mano por el muslo hasta la cadera y seductoramente le invitó a que se aproximara.

Edward, sin poder contener los gemidos, finalizó el beso con varios roces bruscos de sus labios contra los de ella. Le besó el cuello y fue bajando hasta los pechos, mientras ahuecaba las manos sobre ellos y presionaba. Su boca abierta buscó el punto erecto de uno y se entretuvo allí a través de la tela del camisón, que se humedeció gracias a la acción de su lengua.

Sintió que el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba en un acto reflejo. Deslizó las manos entre la almohada y la cabeza, la abarcó con las palmas de la mano y unió los pulgares bajo el mentón. Le echó hacia atrás el rostro, volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de ella y le dio un beso ardiente, a la vez que se introducía entre sus muslos abiertos.

El cuerpo de Bella se excitó al sentir la fuerza de aquel sexo acariciando su valle de la femineidad, y hasta resultaba erótica la fricción de los calzoncillos de algodón contra las braguitas de seda.

El ardor la envolvía y le llegaba a él a través de la piel. Su beso se hizo más profundo, y los movimientos balanceantes de su cuerpo se hicieron más desesperados. Demasiado impaciente para tomárselo con calma, Bella se aferró con las manos a la espalda de Edward, enganchó los pies en sus pantorrillas y levantó las caderas. Agresivo y excitado, Edward deslizó la mano por dentro de la seda húmeda hasta llegar a la entrada prohibida.

Sonó el teléfono.

Retiró la mano, pero ella continuó atrapada debajo. Se quedaron respirando profundamente el uno contra el otro, mientras el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Por fin, Edward se giró hasta el borde de la cama y levantó el auricular.

-¿Sí? -Después de una breve pausa, maldijo-. Sí, Emmett -rugió-. Estoy despierto. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella emitió un leve y angustioso gemido y se movió al otro extremo del lecho, de espaldas a Edward.

* * *

**Matemos a Emmett por llamar en el momento más inoportuno! ¿Quién se suma?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Subiré otro capi mas!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	27. Capitulo 26

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 26

-Corro.

Jasper abandonó el cómodo sillón del hotel y dejó allí el cojín que hacía juego. Apilados sobre él había informes de ordenador, recortes de periódicos y tablas demográficas. Pensando que la llamada a la puerta significaba la llegada de su pedido al servicio de habitaciones, abrió sin cerciorarse primero por la mirilla.

Fancy estaba en el umbral. -Pagaría por ver 'eso.

Sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación, le impidió la entrada colocando el antebrazo en la jamba de la puerta.

-¿Ver qué? -Cómo te corres. -Muy lista.

-Gracias -contestó con descaro. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron-. ¿A quién esperabas?

-No es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa, pequeña? Sonó la campanilla del ascensor en el pasillo y salió el camarero del servicio de habitaciones con una bandeja apoyada en el hombro. Se acercó a ellos con pasos silenciosos.

¿Señor Withlock? -Aquí.

Cuando Jasper se apartó para dejarle pasar, Alice aprovechó la ocasión para entrar también. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y echó el pestillo a la puerta. Jasper garabateó su firma en la factura y acompañó al camarero hasta la salida.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño. -Que pase una buena noche.

Jasper cerró la puerta un poco demasiado súbitamente y con un exceso de ruido como para considerarse educado. Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Alice.

-Saldré dentro de un segundo.

Sonó el ruido de la cisterna. Alice abrió la puerta, estirándose todavía la corta falda de su vestido de tubo. Era un vestido de un material elástico y apretado que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Llevaba una banda en la parte superior que podía colocarse por encima de los hombros. Ella la llevaba muy baja.

El vestido era rojo, y también lo eran la pintura de los labios, los zapatos de tacón y las docenas de pulseras de plástico que rodeaban sus brazos. Con el pelo rubio más despeinado de lo normal, parecía una prostituta.

-¿Qué has pedido? Estoy hambrienta.

-No estás invitada. -La interceptó cuando se dirigía a la bandeja que el camarero había dejado sobre la mesita de al lado del sillón. La sujetó por el brazo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, primero estaba haciendo pipí. Ahora voy a ir a ver qué tienes para comer.

Le presionó con más fuerza el brazo y susurró su nombre entre dientes.

-¿Qué haces en Houston?

-Las cosas estaban muy aburridas en casa -contestó, liberando su brazo- con la sola compañía de mamá y de Mona. Mamá está medio atontada la mitad del día. Y la otra mitad se la pasa llorando y diciendo que papá ya no la quiere. Personalmente, creo que nunca la quiso. Ya sabes que él creía que ella estaba preñada cuando se casaron. -LeMarcotó el cubreplatos metálico de una de las bandejas y cogió un pequeño tomate, un acompañamiento del sándwich club-. ¿Qué es ...? ¡Mmm, un helado con chocolate caliente! -exclamó haciendo gorgoritos de placer al descubrir la otra bandeja-. ¿Cómo puedes comerte todo esto a estas horas de la noche y no engordar? -Sus expertos ojos se deslizaron por el suave y musculoso torso, entrevisto a través de la camisa desabrochada. Seductoramente, Alice se pasó la lengua por los labios-. En cualquier caso, mamá piensa que papá está loco por tía Jessica, cosa que me parece totalmente escandalosa, ¿a ti no? -Su cuerpo tembló, pero no de asco, sino de placer-. Ya en el Antiguo Testamento se habla de un hombre que desea a la mujer de su hermano.

-El pecado de la semana, por Alice Cullen.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Mamá está realmente taciturna y Mona me mira igual que si yo fuera una cucaracha en su azucarero. El abuelo, la abuela y el pequeño fantasma estaban a punto de llegar, cosa que hubiera empeorado la situación, de modo que decidí abrirme y venir aquí, donde está toda la acción. .

-Como puedes ver, no están ocurriendo grandes cosas esta noche -dijo él cínicamente.

Sin intimidarse, se sentó en el sillón que él había estado ocupando y se metió el pequeño tomate en la boca. Tenía el mismo color vibrante que sus labios. Hundió los dientes en la fruta. El jugo le inundó la boca a chorros.

-La verdad del caso es, Jasper, cariño, que me he quedado sin dinero en efectivo. El cajero automático me informó que no podía darme dinero porque mi cuenta estaba en números rojos. Por lo tanto -agregó, elevando los brazos sobre la cabeza y estirándose lánguidamente-, vine a ver a mi mejor amigo para pedirle un pequeño préstamo.

-¿De qué cantidad? -¿Cien dólares?

-Te daré veinte sólo para deshacerme de ti.

Sacó un billete del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo lanzó al regazo. -¡Veinte!

-Con eso podrás comprar gasolina suficiente para volver a casa.

-Sin que me sobre nada.

-Si quieres más, puedes ir a pedírselo a tu viejo. Está en la habitación 1215.

-¿Crees que le alegraría verme, especialmente si le digo que vengo de tu habitación?

Sin dignarse contestar, Jasper miró su reloj

-Yo de ti empezaría el viaje de regreso antes de que se haga más tarde. Ten cuidado.

Se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse de ella.

-Tengo hambre. Como has sido tan avaro, no podré comprarme nada para cenar. Creo que eso me da derecho a un trozo del sándwich.

Tomó de la bandeja uno de los trozos del sándwich de tres pisos y empezó a comérselo.

-Tú misma.

Sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa, se sentó y se puso a comer otro trozo del sándwich. Ojeó uno de los informes mientras masticaba. Alice le dio un manotazo y se lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, hijo de puta!

El destello de los ojos de Jasper parecía peligroso.

-Yo no te invité a venir aquí, putilla. No quiero que estés aquí. Y, si no te gusta lo que ves, te puedes marchar cuando quieras, cuanto antes mejor v con viento fresco.

-Oh, Jasper, no hables así.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Arrepentida de pronto, se arrastró hasta llegar a él: LeMarcotó los brazos y metió las manos dentro de su camisa, posándolas sobre el pecho desnudo. -No seas cruel conmigo. Te quiero.

-Basta ya, Alice.

Hizo caso omiso. Se colocó entre sus rodillas y le besó el estómago.

-Te quiero tanto... -Su boca y lengua se movieron ávidamente sobre el estómago liso y sin vello-. Yo sé que tú también me quieres. Él soltó un gruñido de placer involuntario cuando las largas uñas le arañaron ligeramente los pezones. La muchacha le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera de la bragueta.

-Dios -gimió cuando ella le liberó el erecto pene.

Hundió las manos en la mata de pelo rubio y retorció con fuerza los mechones entre sus dedos. Desde arriba observó aquellos labios rojos deslizándose de arriba abajo por su órgano en erección. Era una boca avariciosa, sin moderación, modestia ni conciencia; una boca amoral a la que nunca se le había negado nada y que nunca había sido disciplinada.

Susurró su nombre dos veces. Ella leMarcotó la cabeza y le suplicó:

-Ámame, Jasper, por favor.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y la leMarcotó también a ella. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso carnal. Mientras las manos de Alice se afanaban frenéticamente por quitarle la camisa, él metió la mano debajo de su vestido hasta llegar a las bragas. Una prenda endeble; se le deshizo en las manos.

Ella chilló de sorpresa y dolor cuando Jasper le introdujo dos dedos en el interior de su cuerpo, pero cabalgó sobre ellos con crudo placer. Ya había conseguido bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos más abajo de las rodillas, y él se los bajó hasta los tobillos, se desembarazó de ellos, leMarcotó a la chica y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo.

Juntos cayeron sobre la cama. Le leMarcotó el vestido y hundió el rostro en el delta de su cuerpo mientras ella se quitaba la apretada indumentaria. Antes de que se hubiera deshecho por completo del vestido, Jasper empezó a estrujarle los pechos, chupando, mordiendo y pellizcando los pezones.

Alice se retorció debajo de él, exultante por los acalorados juegos amorosos. Le deslizó las uñas por la espalda y se las hincó en las nalgas con suficiente fuerza como para que sangraran. Oyó que maldecía, que la insultaba con palabras soeces. Cuando subió las rodillas, el tacón del zapato rasgó la colcha, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ni tampoco les hubiera importado.

Jasper le separó por completo los muslos y se introdujo en ella con tanta fuerza que le golpeó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Tenía ya el cuerpo sudoroso cuando ella lo rodeó con las piernas y se unió a sus frenéticas sacudidas. Los cuerpos chocaron una y otra vez.

El rostro de Jasper se contorsionó en una mueca de éxtasis. Arqueó la espalda y juntó todas sus fuerzas en la última embestida. Alice experimentó un orgasmo simultáneamente.

-¡Dios, qué maravilla! -suspiró cuando se separaron momentos después.

Fue la primera en recuperarse, se incorporó y frunció el ceño al ver la pegajosa humedad entre las piernas. Se apartó de la cama en busca del pequeño bolso que había traído, sacó un paquete de condones y se los lanzó.

-Utiliza uno la próxima vez.

-¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima vez?

Alice, que sin ningún pudor admiraba su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo de la cómoda, le dirigió una sonrisa a su reflejo.

-Voy a estar llena de moratones mañana. -Con orgullo, se tocó las señales de los dientes sobre sus pechos, como si fueran pequeños trofeos-. Ya siento cómo me salen.

-No finjas que te molesta. Te gusta que te castiguen. -Yo tampoco le he oído quejarse, señor Withlock.

Todavía con los zapatos de tacón y con las pulseras puestas, se dirigió a la mesa e inspeccionó los restos de la bandeja. No quedaba nada del helado, sólo un charco de espuma blanca, cubierta de salsa de chocolate, y una cereza flotando sobre ella.

-Mierda -murmuró-. El helado se ha derretido. Desde la cama, Jasper se echó a reír.

Bella se despertó antes que Edward. La habitación estaba en sombras. Todavía era muy pronto, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirse. Entró en el cuarto de baño de puntillas y se duchó. Él seguía durmiendo cuando salió.

Tomó la cubitera de hielo y la llave de la habitación y salió al pasillo en bata. A Edward le gustaba correr cada mañana, incluso cuando estaba fuera de casa, y, al regresar, consumía litros de agua helada. No siempre era fácil de conseguir en un hotel. Ella había empezado a tenérsela preparada para cuando volvía de correr, sudoroso y deshidratado.

Llenó la cubitera en la máquina de hielo del final del pasillo y regresaba a su habitación cuando se abrió otra puerta. Alice salió y cerró sigilosamente la puerta tras ella. Se dirigió a los ascensores, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su tía.

Bella se quedó atónita cuando vio el aspecto de la chica. Llevaba el cabello totalmente enredado, lo que le quedaba del maquillaje estaba todo emborronado; tenía los labios morados e hinchados; se le veían arañazos por todo el cuello y por el pecho, y no se había molestado en disimular ninguno. De hecho, después de recuperarse de la primera impresión al ver a Bella, se apartó provocativamente el cabello y sacó el pecho para mostrar mejor sus heridas. - Buenos días, tía Jessica.

Su dulce sonrisa contrastaba de un modo desagradable con el aspecto pervertido. Bella se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, sin saber qué decir, y Alice pasó altivamente por delante de ella. Olía a sucia y a utilizada. Bella se estremeció de asco.

El ascensor llegó casi inmediatamente después de que Alice lo llamara. Antes de entrar en él, le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa de satisfacción por encima de su desnudo y magullado hombro.

Durante varios segundos, Bella se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada del ascensor y, a continuación, miró a la habitación de la que había salido Alice, aunque ya sabía de quién era.

Edward se equivocaba respecto a su mejor amigo; Jasper no era tan escrupuloso como él creía. Y tampoco tan listo.

* * *

**Creo que nos quedamos sin lemmon de Edwardy Bella, pero tuvimos algo de Alice y Jasper, no me odien! ;)**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**2 capitulos subidos, me quieren un poquito?**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

**Woaa, no me maten, pero se me hizo imposible subir antes, pero tratare de subir mañana o sino el sábado subo dos capítulos, si?**

* * *

Capítulo 27

Desde Houston, la campaña continuó en Waco y, de Waco, a El Paso, donde Edward resultó ser el indiscutible campeón entre los votantes hispanos. Los Cullen fueron agasajados como miembros de la realeza. En el aeropuerto, a Bella le entregaron un enorme ramo de flores frescas.

-Señora Cullen, ¿cómo está? -preguntó en español una de las personas que acudieron a recibirlos, y ella contestó, también en español:

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?

Su sonrisa de cordial bienvenida desapareció cuando el hombre se alejó y ella cruzó accidentalmente una mirada con Edward. -¿Cuándo has aprendido a hablar español?

Durante unos segundos, a Bella no se le ocurrió ninguna mentira creíble en ningún idioma. Había estudiado español en la universidad y seguía teniendo buenos conocimientos de él. Edward lo hablaba perfectamente, así que a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar si Jessica lo conocía también o no.

-Quería... Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Pues estoy sorprendido.

-El voto hispano es tan importante... -continuó, tartamudeando al intentar dar una explicación-. Pensé que podría ser de ayuda si yo era capaz de intercambiar algunas frases, de modo que lo he estado estudiando a escondidas.

Por una vez, Bella se alegró de estar rodeada de gente. De no haber sido así, Edward quizá le hubiera pedido detalles sobre dónde y cuándo había adquirido sus conocimientos de español. Por suerte, nadie más oyó la conversación. Edward era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente. Convivir con Emmett, Jasper y los demás voluntarios, mientras viajaban de ciudad en ciudad, no le había proporcionado ninguna pista sobre quién pudiera ser el cómplice de Jessica.

Formulaba con todo cuidado cuestiones que no le desvelaban nada. En un tono cándido le preguntó a Emmett cómo había conseguido entrar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos el día que ella recuperó el conocimiento. Él la había mirado sorprendido.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?

-No importa. A veces la secuencia de los acontecimientos sigue estando confusa.

O era inocente, o un mentiroso experto.

Utilizó la misma táctica con Jasper. Y él contestó: -Yo no soy miembro de la familia. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo yo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos?

Amenazar la vida de Edward, hubiera querido responder ella. No podía decir eso, de modo que farfulló algo acerca de la confusión y no prosiguió con el tema, sin haber sacado nada en claro de ninguno de los dos.

No tuvo más suerte a la hora de descubrir un motivo. Incluso cuando Edward no estaba de acuerdo con sus consejeros y confidentes, como ocurría a menudo, todos ellos parecían estar dedicados a él y a su éxito en la campaña.

En vez de contribuir con dinero a la campaña electoral, un hombre de negocios les había prestado su avión privado. Mientras volaban de El Paso a Odessa, donde Edward debía dirigirse a un grupo de petroleros independientes, el personal clave discutía algunas de sus diferencias.

-Al menos habla con ellos, Edward -decía Jasper, intentando ser persuasivo-. No te hará ningún daño saber lo que piensan.

-No me caerán bien.

Empezaba a ser frecuente la discusión acerca de si contratar o no estrategas profesionales. Semanas antes, Jasper había sugerido contratar a una empresa de relaciones públicas especializada en campañas electorales. Edward se opuso con vehemencia a la idea y continuaba igual.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te gustarán sus ideas mientras no hables con ellos y sepas de qué se trata? -preguntó Emmett.

-Si los votantes no son capaces de elegirme por lo que soy...

-Los votantes, los votantes -repitió-Jasper, mofándose-. Los votantes no saben ver la diferencia entre un diamante y un ás, no quieren saberlo. Son perezosos y apáticos. Quieren que alguien les diga a quién tienen que votar. Quieren que se lo metan en sus cabezas, para no tener así que tomar una decisión.

-Veo que tienes una gran confianza en el público norteamericano, Jasper.

-Yo no soy el idealista, Edward. Lo eres tú.

-Gracias a Dios que lo soy. Prefiero ser eso que un cínico. Yo creo que la gente sí se preocupa -dijo chillando-. Sí escuchan los temas a debatir. Responden cuando se les habla directamente. Quiero que los votantes entiendan los temas sin tener que filtrar el lenguaje y sin utilizar la fraseología de mierda de un relacionista público.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -contemporizó Jasper, moviendo la mano en el aire-. Ya que el tema es un punto difícil, dejémoslo por ahora y hablemos de los hispanos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-La próxima vez que te dirijas a ellos, no insistas tanto en lo de su integración en nuestra sociedad.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Nuestra sociedad?

-Ahora estoy hablando como un votante anglosajón.

-Es importante que se integren en la sociedad norteamericana -replicó Edward, y no por primera vez-. Es la única forma de impedir que la sociedad se distinga entre tuya, nuestra o suya. ¿No has escuchado mis discursos?

-Tienes que subrayar que mantengan sus propias costumbres.

-Lo he hecho. Lo he dicho. ¿O no lo dije? -inquirió a su alrededor.

-Lo dijo.

Fue Bella quien intervino. Jasper la ignoró.

-Simplemente, creo que es importante que el mensaje no sea que abandonen su cultura en favor de la angloamericana.

-Si viven aquí, Jasper, si se convierten en ciudadanos de este país, tienen que asumir algunas de nuestras costumbres; principalmente, el idioma inglés.

Jasper no se inmutó.

-Verás, a los angloamericanos no les gusta oír que su sociedad va a ser invadida por los hispanos, de la misma forma que a los hispanos no les gusta pensar que se les va a obligar a aceptar las costumbres de este país, incluido un idioma nuevo. Consigue primero que te elijan y dedícate después al asunto de la integración, ¿de acuerdo? E intenta no referirte al problema del tráfico de drogas que existe entre Texas y México.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apoyó Emmett-. Cuando seas senador podrás hacer algo para remediarlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar ahora del problema de la droga? Eso da pie a que la gente diga que eres o demasiado duro o demasiado blando.

Edward se echó a reír, divertido e incrédulo, y abrió exageradamente los brazos.

-Me estoy presentando al Senado de Estados Unidos, y se supone que no debo opinar sobre cómo resolver el problema del tráfico ilegal de drogas en mi propio Estado.

-Claro que debes tener una opinión -replicó Emmett, como si estuviera hablando con un chiquillo pequeño.

-Simplemente no menciones los planes que tienes para poner fin al problema, a no ser que te lo pregunten -secundó Jasper-. Vamos ahora con el asunto de esta gente de Odessa.

Consultó sus notas.

A Jasper nunca le faltaban las notas. Observándolo organizar los papeles, Bella le estudió las manos. ¿Habían sido aquellas manos las que arañaron y magullaron a Alice, o fue ella a refugiarse en él después de que otro vaquero le hubiera dado un buen repaso?

-Por el amor de Dios, intenta llegar puntualmente a todas las citas.

-Ya te he explicado por qué llegamos tarde al discurso de esta mañana. Jessica estuvo intentando llamar a papá y a mamá y, finalmente, los encontró en casa. Querían saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y después los dos tuvimos que hablar con Nessie.

Jasper y Emmett la miraron. Como siempre, sintió su crítica silenciosa, y eso que había hecho todo lo posible para no causarles ningún inconveniente durante el viaje. A modo de venganza le dijo a Emmett:-Rosalie y Alice te mandan recuerdos.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Le dirigió una mirada a Jasper al mencionar el nombre de Alice. Él la miró a su vez con dureza, pero volvió a prestar atención a Edward.

-Antes de que aterricemos, deshazte de esa corbata.

-¿Qué le pasa a la corbata?

-Es una mierda, eso es lo que pasa.

Por una vez, Bella estaba de acuerdo con Jasper. La corbata de Edward no era precisamente la más atractiva que había visto en su vida, de todos modos, le fastidiaba que Jasper dijera las cosas con tan poco tacto.

-Ten, te presto la mía -sugirió Emmett; deshaciendo el nudo de la suya.

-No, la tuya es peor -rechazó Jasper, con su franqueza habitual-. Ponte la mía.

-¡A la mierda los dos y a la mierda con la corbata! -se enfadó Edward. Se volvió a acomodar en el elegante asiento del avión-. Dejenme en paz.

Descansó la cabeza sobre el cojín y cerró los ojos.

Bella aprobó la decisión, aun cuando a ella también la dejara fuera. Desde la noche de Houston, cuando estuvieron tan cerca de hacer el amor, Edward se había esforzado aún más por mantenerse distante.

Aquello no resultaba siempre fácil, pues tenían que compartir el cuarto de baño, ya que no la cama. Hacían unos esfuerzos ridículos para no mostrarse desnudos el uno ante el otro. Nunca se tocaban y, cuando se dirigían la palabra, lo hacían airadamente por lo general, como dos animales que llevaran compartiendo la jaula durante demasiado tiempo.

Pronto la tranquila respiración de Edward pudo oírse por encima de los motores del avión.

Era capaz de conciliar el sueño casi inmediatamente, dormir sólo unos minutos y despertarse fresco y nuevo; una habilidad que desarrolló en Vietnam, según le había contado. A Bella le gustaba observarlo mientras dormía y lo hacía a menudo durante la noche, cuando su mente estaba demasiado preocupada para caer en la inconsciencia.

-Haz algo.

Jasper, inclinado sobre el estrecho pasillo del avión, la sacó de sus ensueños. Él y Emmett la miraban como inquisidores.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Edward.

-¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Que empiece a escogerle las corbatas?

-Convéncelo de que me deje contratar a la agencia de relaciones públicas.

-¿No te parece que estás haciendo un trabajo adecuado, Jasper? -le preguntó en un tono frío.

Con expresión hostil, Jasper acercó su rostro.

-¿Tú crees que yo soy despiadado? Esos tipos no tolerarían ninguna de tus tonterías.

-¿Qué tonterías?

-Pues, por ejemplo, filtrar las llamadas de Edward.

-Si te refieres a anoche, él ya se encontraba durmiendo cuando llamaste. Necesitaba descansar. Estaba agotado.

Cuando yo quiero hablar con él, quiero hablar con él en ese mismo momento -dejó sentado Jasper, agitando su mano en el aire-. ¿Lo has entendido, Jessica? Y, en cuanto a esos profesionales...

-No quiere contratarlos. Piensa que crean una imagen falsa y artificial, y yo también lo pienso.

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión -intervino Emmett.

-Cuando yo tenga una opinión acerca de la campaña de mi marido, la expondré claramente; y pueden irse al infierno si no les gusta.

-¿Quieres ser la esposa de un senador o no?

Transcurrieron unos momentos en silencio mientras se tranquilizaban. Jasper continuó, en tono conciliatorio:

-Haz lo que haga falta para que a Edward se le pase ese terrible mal humor, Jessica. Es autodestructivo.

-Las multitudes no saben que está de un pésimo humor.

-Pero los voluntarios sí.

-Emmett tiene razón -lo apoyó Jasper-. Varios de ellos se han dado cuenta y han hecho comentarios. Resulta desmoralizante. Quieren a su héroe controlando el mundo e irradiando ganas de vivir, no mal humor. Ponlo a buenas con el mundo, Jessica.

Al concluir la pequeña charla, Jasper volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y a repasar sus notas. Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú eres la culpable de que esté así, y eres la única que puedes sacarlo de esta depresión. No intentes hacernos creer que no sabes cómo, porque todos te conocemos ya.

El acalorado intercambio dejó a Bella frustrada e incapaz de hacer nada respecto a una mala situación de la que ellos claramente la creían culpable.

Fue un alivio aterrizar y salir del reducido avión. Consiguió dedicarle una buena sonrisa a la multitud que se había reunido para darles la bienvenida. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Marco Volturi entre los miembros de la prensa. Esos días aparecía en los mismos lugares que Edward, y su presencia nunca dejaba de poner nerviosa a Bella.

En cuanto le fue posible retrocedió unos pasos, donde sería más difícil que la tomaran las cámaras. Desde aquel punto de mira, escudriñó la multitud, constantemente al tanto por si veía algún sospechoso. El grupo estaba principalmente compuesto por los medios de comunicación, por seguidores de Cullen y por algunos curiosos.

Un hombre alto y algo apartado del grupo atrajo su atención, sólo porque le resultaba familiar. Vestía un traje vaquero hecho a medida y un sombrero, y al principio Bella pensó que era uno de los petroleros a los que Edward iba a dirigir su discurso.

No podía precisar dónde o cuándo lo había visto, pero supuso que no debía de ir vestido del mismo modo, pues hubiera recordado el sombrero vaquero. De todos modos, lo había visto recientemente, de eso estaba segura.

¿En la fiesta de la barbacoa en Houston, quizá? Antes de que consiguiera localizar el lugar y el momento, el hombre desapareció entre el gentío.

Arrastraron a Bella hasta la limusina. A su lado, la esposa del alcalde se mostraba extraordinariamente efusiva. Intentó prestar atención a lo que le decía la mujer, pero su mente estaba distraída por el hombre que tan hábilmente había desaparecido en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas.

En cuanto la zona quedó despejada y se hubieron marchado el candidato al Senado, su séquito y los chacales de los medios de comunicación, el elegante vaquero salió de una cabina telefónica.

Edward Cullen constituía un blanco fácil de seguir por el aeropuerto. Ambos eran altos, pero, mientras que Edward quería que lo vieran, el vaquero se enorgullecía de su habilidad para pasar desapercibido entre la gente, permaneciendo casi invisible.

A pesar de ser un hombre grande, se movía con elegancia y desenvoltura. Su porte infundía respeto a cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino. En la oficina de alquiler de coches, la empleada se comportó con excepcional buena educación. Él le entregó la tarjeta de crédito. Utilizaba un nombre falso, pero la máquina aceptó la tarjeta. Le dio las gracias a la empleada mientras recogía la llave del vehículo.

-¿Necesita un mapa de la zona, señor?

-No, gracias. Ya sé dónde voy.

Llevaba su ropa en una bolsa, eficaz y ordenadamente dispuesta. El contenido no proporcionaba ninguna pista y todo era desechable; al igual que el coche alquilado, si resultaba necesario.

El aeropuerto se encontraba a medio camino entre Midland y Odessa.

Se dirigió hacia la ciudad más al oeste, siguiendo la limusina que ocupaba Cullen a una distancia discreta y segura.

No debía acercarse demasiado. Estaba casi seguro de que Jessica Cullen lo había visto entre la multitud mientras su marido estrechaba las manos de los seguidores locales. Era improbable que lo hubiera reconocido desde aquella distancia, pero, en su negocio, no se podía dar nada por sentado.

* * *

**Que pedido le hicieron a Bella, ¿Creen que lo hará?**

**¿Quién es el hombre misterioso?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 28

_«Una cama de matrimonio.»_

-No envidio a las mujeres de Texas. Al igual que el resto de las mujeres de todos los Estados de esta nación, se enfrentan a serios problemas; unos problemas que requieren una solución inmediata, soluciones cotidianas. Problemas tales como una buena asistencia infantil.

Incluso mientras se crecía elocuentemente en un almuerzo para mujeres de profesión liberal, Edward tenía su mente puesta en aquella cama de matrimonio de la habitación del hotel Adolphus.

Después de aterrizar en Love Field, pasaron unos minutos por el hotel para refrescarse y llegar puntuales al almuerzo. El ajetreado y apretado horario no había conseguido hacer desaparecer aquella idea persistente: esa noche, compartiría el lecho con Jessica.

-Muchas compañías, de algunas de las cuales me complazco en decir que están emplazadas aquí en Alaska, han abierto guarderías para sus empleados. Pero estas compañías con visión e ideas innovadoras son todavía una minoría. Quiero que esto se resuelva de alguna manera.

Durante los aplausos que siguieron, Edward oía en su mente al solícito botones que decía: _«¿Alguna otra cosa, señor Cullen?»_ En aquel momento tendría que haber contestado: Sí, preferiría una habitación con camas separadas.

Finalizaron los aplausos. Edward disimuló su prolongada pausa bebiendo un sorbo de agua. De reojo vio a Jessica observarlo con curiosidad desde donde se encontraba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa. Estaba aún más tentadora que el rico postre que había rechazado después de la comida. También la rechazaría a ella.

-A igual trabajo, igual salario es un tema ya muy repetido -continuó por el micrófono-. La población norteamericana está cansada de oír hablar de ello. Pero yo voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que quienes se oponen cambien de idea, hasta que desaparezcan y sean olvidados.

Los aplausos fueron atronadores. Edward sonrió inocentemente e intentó no mirar la falda de una mujer de la primera fila que estaba ofreciéndole una visión espectacular.

Mientras estaban arreglándose a toda prisa, había visto accidentalmente a Jessica por la entreabierta puerta del cuarto de baño; llevaba puestos sólo un sujetador de color pastel y bragas y liguero haciendo juego. Tenía un culo excitante y caderas suaves. Se hallaba inclinada hacia el espejo, para empolvarse la cara. Tuvo una erección que le duró mientras se comía la lechuga pasada, la dudosa carne y las judías verdes frías.

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:-Los crímenes contra las mujeres me preocupan enormemente. El número de violaciones va en aumento cada año, pero el número de perpetradores que llegan a ser juzgados es lamentablemente bajo. La violencia doméstica ha existido desde que existen las familias. Por fortuna, este ultraje ha llegado finalmente a ser reconocido por la sociedad. Eso es bueno, aunque ¿se está haciendo lo suficiente para cambiar las cosas? El señor Dekker sugiere que la respuesta son los consejeros matrimoniales. Para llegar a una solución final, sí, estoy de acuerdo; pero admito que la acción policial es un primer paso necesario. Es necesaria la separación legal de la causa y garantizar la seguridad de las víctimas, en general mujeres y niños. Entonces, y sólo entonces, deberían entrar en juego los consejeros matrimoniales y la reconciliación.

Cuando se acallaron los aplausos, entró en los párrafos finales y fervorosos de su discurso. En cuanto terminara el discurso, debían ir a una cadena de montaje de la General Motors en el cercano pueblo de Arlington, para reunirse con los trabajadores a la hora del cambio de turno.

Después, regresarían al hotel, verían las noticias de la noche, leerían los periódicos y se vestirían para la cena oficial en su honor que iba a tener lugar en Southfork. Y, más tarde, por la noche, regresarían a aquella cama de matrimonio.

-Espero vuestros votos en noviembre. Muchas gracias.

El público se puso en pie y Edward recibió una entusiasta ovación. Le hizo una seña a Jessica para que se uniera a él en el estrado. Ella se colocó a su lado y Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura, tal como se esperaba de él. Lo que resultó inesperado fue la emoción que sintió al tenerla tan cerca, sintiéndola tan femenina y pequeña a su lado. Ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió con lo que parecía ser admiración y amor.

Una actriz endemoniadamente buena.

Jasper tardó más de media hora en separarlos de la entusiasmada multitud que no quería dejarlos marchar. El fuerte calor de septiembre los envolvió como las llamas de un horno cuando salieron de la sala.

-Emmett tiene una llamada para mí ahí dentro -les explicó Jasper mientras los conducía hacia el coche aparcado en la acera-. Algún problema con lo de esta noche. Nada serio. Nosotros iremos enseguida a la cadena de montaje. Si no sales ahora mismo no llegarás a tiempo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al asiento trasero del coche. -A la salida de la 1-30, ¿no?

-Exacto. -Detalló las instrucciones:- Es imposible no verlo. Estará a tu derecha. -Miró de reojo a Jessica-. Te pediré un taxi para que puedas regresar al hotel.

-Voy con Edward.

Pasó por debajo de su brazo y se sentó en el asiento de al lado del conductor.

-Creo...

-Déjala, Jasper -cortó Edward-. Puede venir conmigo.

-Estará completamente fuera de lugar. No es exactamente un club de damas.

-Edward quiere que vaya y yo quiero ir -argumentó ella.

-De acuerdo -aceptó, pero Edward vio que no se quedaba nada contento-. Nos reuniremos contigo enseguida.

Cerró la puerta de Jessica y se marchó corriendo.

-No pierde oportunidad de hacerme sentir como un apéndice inútil, ¿verdad? Me sorprende que estuviera de acuerdo en que nos casáramos.

-No tuvo oportunidad de oponerse. No pudimos localizarlo, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo -dijo enfadada-. Sólo quería decir... Bah, no importa. No quiero hablar de Jasper.

-Ya sé que no es uno de tus personajes favoritos. A veces su insistencia puede convertirse en una verdadera lata. Pero pocas veces le falla el instinto.

-Me fío de su instinto, aunque no estoy tan segura de fiarme de él.

-¿Qué ha hecho para que no confíes en él?

Ella apartó la vista y miró por la ventanilla del coche. -Nada, supongo. ¡Dios, qué calor!

Se inclinó todo lo que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó la chaqueta del traje. Debajo llevaba una blusa de seda a juego. Y, debajo, sus pechos llenaban el sujetador de encaje que Edward había visto cuando miró por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Estuviste brillante, Edward. Ni condescendiente ni protector. Eso no te lo hubieran perdonado. Tal como quedó las cosas, estarían dispuestos a comer en tu mano. -Lo miró de reojo-. Sobre todo, ésa del vestido azul chillón de la primera fila. ¿De qué color llevaba las bragas?

-No llevaba.

La brusca respuesta la desarmó por completo. No se lo esperaba. Desapareció por completo su sonrisa de broma. Volvió la cabeza al frente y miró fijamente al parabrisas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que se sentía herida. Bien, pues era justo, ¿no? Si él llevaba varios días soportando ese dolor en la ingle, ¿por qué iba a ser el único que sufriera? Tenía un diablillo sentado en su hombro que le incitaba a buscar que ella se sintiera tan mal como se sentía él mismo.

-Evité sacar el tema del aborto. ¿Te diste cuenta?

-No.

-No sabía qué decir. Quizá debí hacerte subir a ti al estrado. Tú podrías habernos dado una opinión de primera mano.

Cuando se volvió a mirarlo sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Ya te dije que nunca tuve un aborto.

-Pero yo nunca sabré con certeza cuál de las dos veces mentías, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué me tratas así, Edward?

Porque hay una cama de matrimonio en nuestra habitación y, antes de compartirla contigo, tengo que recordar todas las razones por las que te odio.

Eso lo pensó, pero no lo dijo, por supuesto.

Tomó el cruce de la autopista a una velocidad temeraria y, una vez de nuevo en recta, aumentó aún más la velocidad. De no haber sido por su rapidez de reflejos y por su habilidad con el volante, se hubiera pasado la salida sin darse cuenta.

Una delegación los esperaba a la entrada de la fábrica de automóviles. Edward estacionó a una cierta distancia, con el fin de darse tiempo para sobreponerse antes de tener que volver a mostrarse civilizado. Se sentía con ganas de pelear. Quería pegarse. No tenía ganas de sonreír ni de prometer que resolvería los problemas de los trabajadores cuando era incapaz de resolver su propio dilema matrimonial. No quería nada de su esposa, excepto esa parte en concreto; y la deseaba con todas y cada una de las fibras masculinas de su cuerpo.

-Ponte la chaqueta -le ordenó, a pesar de que él estaba quitándose la corbata y arremangándose la camisa.

-Tenía intención de hacerlo -contestó en tono sereno.

-Estupendo. Se te notan los pezones a través de la blusa. ¿O era eso lo que pretendías?

-Vete al infierno -dijo dulcemente, mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Tenía que admitirlo, se recuperó admirablemente de sus hirientes insultos y conversó inteligentemente con los dirigentes sindicales que acudieron a darles la bienvenida. Jasper y Emmett llegaron más o menos cuando cambiaba el turno y, por las puertas de la planta, fueron saliendo trabajadores. Los que empezaban el turno aparecían por el lado del aparcamiento. Edward estrechaba la mano de todos los que podía.

Cada vez que miraba a Jessica, ella estaba haciendo campaña con tanta diligencia como él. Escuchaba atentamente a todos los que hablaban con ella. Tal como había predicho Jasper, su traje de seda amarilla desentonaba entre aquella gente; su cabello oscuro reflejaba los rayos del sol como un espejo, y su rostro inmaculado no alejaba a la gente, sino que atraía a las mujeres trabajadoras al igual que a los hombres.

Edward intentó encontrar algo que pudiera criticar, pero no se le ocurría nada; tomaba manos sucias entre las suyas y les daba un fuerte apretón, y su sonrisa no desaparecía ni un instante, a pesar de que el grupo de hombres era extrovertido y de que hacía un calor insoportable.

Y fue la primera en llegar a su lado cuando algo lo golpeó y lo derribó.

* * *

**Dios! Que derribo a Edward?**

**Sigan leyendo el siguiente capitulo que subí y lo descubriremos!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 29

Dio la casualidad de que Bella estaba mirándolo cuando, de pronto, vio que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. En un acto reflejo, Edward levantó el brazo hasta la frente y, seguidamente, se desplomó.

-¡No!

Los separaban tan sólo un par de metros, pero la multitud era densa. Le pareció tardar horas en abrirse paso entre la gente. Se estropeó las medias y se arañó las rodillas cuando se dejó caer junto a él sobre el pavimento caliente.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! -La sangre le salía de una herida que tenía a un lado de la cabeza-. ¡Llamen a un médico! ¡Jasper! ¡Emmett! ¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Está herido!

-Me encuentro bien.

Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Se tambaleó mareado, buscó un punto de apoyo, encontró el brazo de Bella y lo agarró con fuerza.

Como Edward podía hablar e intentaba incorporarse, ella estaba segura de que la bala sólo le había rozado, sin penetrar en el cerebro. Le acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho. La sangre corrió caliente y húmeda por la parte delantera de su ropa, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Jasper finalmente había conseguido abrirse paso a codazos entre la gente hasta llegar a ellos-. ¿Edward?

-Estoy bien -farfulló. Poco a poco, Bella dejó de apretarle la cabeza-. Dame un pañuelo.

-Han llamado a una ambulancia.

-No hace falta. Algo me golpeó. -Miró a su alrededor, buscando entre un bosque de pies y piernas-. Eso -señaló una botella de cerveza rota que había allí cerca en el pavimento.

-¿Quién demonios la tiró?

-¿Lo has visto?

Bella estaba dispuesta a enzarzarse en una pelea con el agresor.

-No, no vi nada. Dame un pañuelo -repitió. Jasper se sacó uno del bolsillo. Bella se lo quitó de las manos y lo colocó sobre la sangrante herida, cerca del nacimiento del cabello-. Gracias. Ahora ayúdame a ponerme en pie.

-No estoy segura de que debas intentarlo -le aconsejó.

-Estoy bien. -Sonrió débilmente-. Simplemente ayúdame a levantar el culo, ¿vale?

-Te podría dar una paliza por hacer bromas en un momento como éste.

-Lo siento. Alguien se te ha adelantado.

Mientras ella y Jasper lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie, Emmett se acercó corriendo, jadeante.

-A algunos de los trabajadores no les gusta tu política. La policía los ha detenido.

Se produjo un revuelo en el extremo más alejado del aparcamiento. Pancartas anti Cullen subían y bajaban como si tuvieran zancos: _«Cullen es un rojillo maricón», «¿Votar a un maldito liberal? ¡Habría que ser un maldito loco!»_ y _«Cullen es un puñetero comunista»_.

-Vámonos -decidió Jasper.

-No. -Edward tenía los labios tensos y blancos, como resultado de la ira y el dolor combinados-. He venido a estrechar manos y a pedir votos, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No van a impedirlo unos cuantos porque tiren un par de botellas.

-Edward, Jasper tiene razón. -Bella se aferró con fuerza a su brazo-. Éste es ya un asunto para la policía.

Había pasado por mil calvarios mientras se apresuraba desesperadamente por llegar a él. Pensaba, ya está, esto es lo que quería evitar, y he fracasado. El incidente le recordó de inmediato lo vulnerable que era Edward. ¿Qué clase de protección podía ofrecerle ella? Si alguien tenía verdaderas intenciones de matarlo, podía conseguirlo. No había ni una sola maldita cosa que ella ni nadie pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, me presento al Senado de Estados Unidos. -Tercamente, Edward se había vuelto hacia el hombre que estaba más cerca de él. El miembro del sindicato contempló la mano extendida de Edward y, a continuación, miró con inseguridad a los compañeros que lo rodeaban. Finalmente, aceptó la mano-. Me alegraría poder contar con su voto en noviembre -añadió Edward, antes de continuar hacia el siguiente-. Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

A pesar de sus consejeros, Edward se abrió paso entre la multitud, saludando con la mano derecha y sujetando el pañuelo ensangrentado sobre la sien izquierda. Bella nunca lo había amado tanto. Y tampoco había pasado nunca tanto miedo por él.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Edward le pidió su opinión sólo después de consultar con incertidumbre su semblante en el espejo. Había permanecido en el aparcamiento de la cadena de montaje hasta que quienes terminaban su turno se fueron a su casa y aquellos que lo empezaban entraron a la fábrica.

Sólo entonces permitió que lo metieran en el asiento trasero del coche y lo llevaran a la sala de urgencias más cercana. Emmett, que los seguía en el segundo coche, se unió a ellos allí, donde un interno le puso tres puntos y le cubrió la herida con un pequeño apósito blanco y cuadrado.

Bella telefoneó a Carlisle y Esme desde la sala de urgencias, sabiendo que, si se enteraban del incidente por las noticias, se quedarían preocupados. Insistieron en hablar con Edward, que hizo bromas acerca de la herida, aunque Bella vio que aceptaba agradecido el analgésico que le dio la enfermera.

Una manada de periodistas los esperaba en el vestíbulo del Adolphus cuando regresaron. Se lanzaron sobre ellos en masa. -Asegúrate de que consigan fotos del vestido ensangrentado -le dijo Jasper en un susurro.

Por aquel comentario tan insensible, ella bien hubiera sido capaz de arrancarle los ojos.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Jessica -agregó sin inmutarse-. Aprovecho lo mejor de cada situación, incluso de las malas.- Estaba demasiado enfadada para replicarle. Además, tenían múltiples dificultades para abrirse paso entre los micrófonos y las cámaras hasta llegar a los ascensores. Ya en la puerta de la habitación, se enfrentó a Emmett y a Jasper, que estaban a punto de entrar con ellos.

-Edward va a echarse un rato para dejar que le haga efecto la pastilla -les dijo, impidiendo cualquier discusión-. Voy a informar a recepción de que no pasen ninguna llamada.

-Tiene que hacer algún tipo de declaración.

Escríbelo tú. Reescribirías cualquier cosa que dijera de todas formas. Ahora bien, recuerda lo que ha dicho cuando veníamos. No tiene intención de hacer acusación alguna contra el hombre que tiró la botella, aunque detesta la violencia y la considera una forma ruin de expresarse. Y tampoco culpa al sindicato como grupo por los actos de algunos de sus miembros. Estoy segura de que sabrás desarrollar su punto de vista.

-Los recogeré aquí a las siete y media -indicó Jasper al marcharse. Por encima del hombro, añadió perentoriamente- En punto.

Edward durmió un poco y, después, vio las noticias antes de levantarse para ducharse y vestirse.

Se puso de espaldas al espejo del tocador, de cara a ella, separó las manos del cuerpo y preguntó: -¿Qué tal?

Bella ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió detenidamente.

-Muy donjuanesco. -El cabello le caía atractivamente por encima de la herida-. La venda le da un toque de arrogancia a la seriedad del esmoquin.

-Bueno, eso está bien -murmuró, tocando levemente la venda-, porque duele un montón.

Bella se acercó a él y lo miró preocupada. -No tenemos por qué ir.

-A Jasper le daría algo.

-¿Y qué? Todos los demás lo entenderían. Si Michael Emmettson puede anular un concierto por una infección de estómago, desilusionando a miles de seguidores, tú puedes anular una cena y desilusionar a un par de centenares.

-¿Pero han pagado los seguidores de Michael Emmettson doscientos dólares por cubierto? Él puede permitirse ese lujo, yo no.

-Al menos tómate otra pastilla.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Si voy, tengo que estar en pleno uso de mis facultades.

-¡Dios, mira que eres terco! Igual que cuando te empeñaste en quedarte allí esta tarde.

-Fue un vídeo estupendo en las noticias de la noche.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora hablas como Jasper. Te estás presentando a un cargo público, no al mejor blanco del año para todo loco que tenga algo contra el sistema. No deberías arriesgar tu vida sólo porque proporciona una buena grabación para las noticias de las seis y de las diez.

-Escucha, la única razón que me impidió perseguir a ese hijo de puta que me tiró la botella y darle una buena paliza fue la de que me presento a las elecciones.

-Ah, eso es lo que me gusta. Un candidato que habla claro.

Se echaron a reír juntos, pero al cabo de unos momentos sus risas se acallaron. Edward la envolvió con una cálida mirada.

-Ése sigue siendo mi vestido preferido. Estás guapísima.

-Gracias.

Llevaba el vestido negro que ya le había alabado con anterioridad.

-Yo..., bueno, me comporté como un imbécil esta tarde.

-Dijiste algunas cosas bastante hirientes.

-Ya lo sé -admitió, expulsando el aire de los pulmones- Quería hacerlo. En parte porque...

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Las siete y media -dijo Jasper desde el otro lado.

Edward pareció enfadarse. Bella, absolutamente frustrada, tomó su bolso con un gesto irritado y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Le hubiera gustado ponerse a gritar.

Y casi lo hizo cuando una de las primeras personas que vio entre la multitud en Southfork fue aquel hombre en el que se había fijado anteriormente en el aeropuerto de Midland/Odessa.

El rancho, famoso por la serie de televisión Alaska, se hallaba completamente iluminado. Dado que aquella noche era especial, la casa estaba abierta y los invitados podían pasearse por ella a sus anchas. La cena en sí iba a tener lugar en un edificio adyacente, una especie de granero, que a menudo se alquilaba para grandes fiestas.

La concurrencia resultó mayor de la esperada. En cuanto llegaron se les informó de que la capacidad estaba al máximo. Muchos habían ofrecido más de doscientos dólares para tener la oportunidad de oír hablar a Edward.

-Sin duda alguna se debe al estupendo vídeo de las noticias de hoy -se alegró Jasper-. Todas las cadenas de televisión y las emisoras locales han empezado las noticias con este acontecimiento.

Le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa complaciente. Ella deslizó el brazo bajo el codo de Edward, como indicativo de que, en su opinión, él era más importante que cualquier noticia, e incluso que las elecciones. Jasper se limitó a sonreír aún más.

A Bella le caía peor cada día. Su inapropiado flirteo con Alice era razón suficiente para desconfiar de su honestidad de niño bueno. En cambio, Edward confiaba plenamente en él. Por eso no le había contado que vio a Alice salir de la habitación de Jasper, ni siquiera cuando le proporcionó la oportunidad de hacerlo. Intuía una actitud más cariñosa por parte de Edward hacia ella, y no quería echarlo todo a perder hablando mal de su mejor amigo.

Intentó dejar a un lado el comentario de Jasper y todas las demás preocupaciones cuando entró con Edward en aquel edificio cavernoso. Él la necesitaría esa noche para darle ánimos. La herida seguramente le estaba molestando más de lo que mostraba. Un entusiasta seguidor local se les acercó, la besó en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Edward. Fue cuando echó para atrás la cabeza, al reírse de un comentario, cuando Bella vio al hombre alto entre la multitud.

Volvió a mirar, pero casi al instante lo había perdido de vista. Debía de estar equivocada, el hombre del aeropuerto llevaba un traje vaquero y un sombrero, mientras que éste iba vestido con un traje convencional. Seguramente se trataba de una pura coincidencia.

Mientras intentaba mostrarse atenta con la gente que se acercaba a conocerlos, continuó mirando entre la multitud, pero no volvió a verlo antes de la cena. Desde la mesa central resultaba difícil escudriñar los rincones más oscuros de la enorme sala. A pesar de ser una cena oficial, había gente por todas partes y, a menudo, los focos de la televisión la cegaban.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y señaló el plato, casi intocado. -¿No tienes hambre?

-Demasiada excitación.

En realidad, estaba enferma de preocupación y había considerado avisar a Edward del peligro que corría. La venda que llevaba en la frente era una deshonestidad, y lo siguiente quizá no fuera una botella de cerveza vacía, sino una bala. Y podía ser mortal.

-Edward -preguntó dubitativamente-, ¿has visto a un hombre alto?

Él se echó a reír. -Unos cincuenta.

-Uno en particular. Su aspecto me resultó familiar.

-Quizá pertenezca a uno de esos huecos de la memoria que no se han abierto para ti todavía.

-Sí, quizá.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Forzando una sonrisa, acercó los labios a su oreja y susurró -La esposa del candidato tiene que ir al lavabo. ¿Te parece correcto?

-Más correcto que las posibles consecuencias si no va.

Edward se puso en pie para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se excusó. Al final del estrado, un camarero le ofreció el brazo y le ayudó a bajar los pequeños escalones. De la forma más sutil posible, buscó al hombre entre la multitud mientras se abría paso hasta la salida.

Cuando cruzó el umbral se sintió frustrada y aliviada. Estaba casi segura de que era el mismo hombre que había visto en el oeste de Texas. Por otra parte, habría decenas de miles de tejanos altos. Sintiéndose un poco tonta a causa de su paranoia, sonrió con pesar.

Se le congeló la sonrisa cuando alguien se acercó a ella por detrás y susurró amenazadoramente:

-Hola, Bella...

* * *

**Woaa... quien susurró al oído de Bella?**

**Esperemos a la próxima actualización (Lunes 04 de Febrero) para enterarnos!**

**Como siempre debo decir que adoro leer sus reviews, cada día son mas y eso me hace feliz, en breve les estaré adelantando algo de mi nueva historia, siii, PROOOONTOOOO! **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PIE DE LA HISTORIA, SON LAS MEJORES!**

**Les dejo una invitación para que se sumen y lean algo que creo que será increíble!**

**Busquen en "Enredos en San Valentin" en la cuenta de Betzacosta se sorprenderán con la dinámica que ofrecen varias escritoras!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 30

A medianoche, el McDonald's de la esquina de Commerce con Griffin, en el centro de Alaska, parecía una pecera. Se hallaba profusamente iluminado. A través de los grandes ventanales, todos quienes se encontraban en el interior eran tan claramente visibles como actores en el centro de la escena.

El cajero anotaba el pedido de un sombrío solitario. Un borrachín dormía su borrachera en uno de los reservados. Dos adolescentes excitados se rociaban con salsa de tomate.

Sin aliento, a causa del paseo desde el hotel, Bella se acercó al restaurante cautelosamente. Su vestido de fiesta la distinguía de todas las personas que merodeaban por allí. Era bastante temerario que una mujer se paseara por aquella zona a esa hora de la noche.

Desde la acera de enfrente escudriñó el interior del iluminado comedor. Allí lo vio, sentado solo en uno de los reservados. Afortunadamente, el reservado estaba al lado de la ventana. En cuanto cambió el semáforo, cruzó rápidamente la amplia avenida, y sus tacones hicieron un ruido metálico sobre el pavimento.

-¡Vaya, vaya, mamasíta estás muy guapa!

Un joven negro le sacó obscenamente la lengua. Con risas y golpes, sus dos amigos lo felicitaron. En la esquina, dos mujeres, una con el pelo de color naranja y la otra con el cabello del color del vino tinto, se hacían la competencia para atraer las atenciones de un hombre vestido con pantalones de cuero. El joven estaba apoyado en un semáforo, con aspecto de aburrido, hasta que Bella pasó por su lado. Le echó una mirada hambrienta. La mujer de pelo naranja se dio la vuelta de inmediato y, con las manos muy bien plantadas en las caderas, le advirtió a Bella -¡Oye, puta, mantén tu culo lejos de su cara o te mato! - Bella los ignoró a todos, siguió caminando, recorrió la acera hasta llegar a la altura del reservado y golpeó en el cristal. Marco Volturi levantó la vista de su batido de chocolate, la vio, sonrió y le indicó el otro asiento vacío del reservado. Bella, enfadada, negó vehementemente, con la cabeza y, con gesto firme, señaló la sucia acera bajo sus zapatos de satén negro.

Él se lo tomó con calma. Ella aguardó impaciente a que Marco atravesara con parsimonia el restaurante, saliera por la puerta y diera la vuelta a la esquina; de modo que, cuando llegó hasta ella, su ira era incontenible.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Marco? -exigió saber. Fingiendo inocencia, colocó sus largas manos sobre el pecho.

-¿Moi?

-¿Era imprescindible que nos encontráramos aquí, y a estas horas de la noche?

-¿Hubieras preferido que me presentara en tu habitación, en esa habitación que compartes con el marido de otra mujer? - Durante el silencio que siguió, Marco encendió con naturalidad un porro. Después de dos chupadas, se lo ofreció a Bella. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

-No puedes imaginarte el peligro que me has creado por hablar conmigo esta noche.

Él se apoyó en el ventanal. -Soy todo oído.

-Marco. -Desesperada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes-. Es demasiado difícil de explicar, especialmente aquí. -Las mujeres de la esquina se intercambiaban obscenidades en voz alta, mientras el hombre de cuero se limpiaba las uñas con una navaja-. He salido a escondidas del hotel. Si Edward descubre que me he ido...

-¿Sabe que no eres su mujer?

-¡No! Y no debe enterarse.

-¿Porqué no?

-Necesitaré un rato para explicártelo.

-Yo no tengo prisa.

-Pero yo sí -gimió, aferrándose a su delgado brazo- Marco, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Pondrías en peligro muchas vidas.

-Sí, pudiera ocurrir que Cullen se enfadara lo suficiente como para matarte.

-Me estoy refiriendo a la vida de Edward. Esto no es un juego, confía en mí. Arriesgamos mucho. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo cuando tenga la oportunidad de explicártelo. Pero ahora no puedo. Tengo que volver.

-Es toda una actuación, Bella. ¿Cuándo decidiste hacerlo?

-En el hospital. Me confundieron con Jessica Cullen. Me hicieron la operación de la cara antes de que pudiera decirles quién era.

-Y ¿cuándo pudiste?

Intentó desesperadamente encontrar una forma expeditiva de explicárselo.

-Pregúntaselo a Harry -contestó finalmente.

-¡Harry! -gruñó, y se atragantó con el humo de la marihuana-. Ese astuto hijo de puta. ¿Él lo sabe?

-No hasta hace muy poco. Tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-O sea que por eso me embarcó en este viaje. Me preguntaba por qué andábamos siguiendo a Cullen como si fuera un miembro de la familia real o algo parecido. Harry quería que te vigilara a ti.

-Supongo que sí. No sabía qué te iba a asignar a ti esta tarea. Me quedé helada cuando te vi en Houston. Bastante mal lo pasé el día que abrí la puerta del rancho y te encontré allí. ¿Me reconociste entonces?

-El día que saliste de la clínica, me fijé en que las poses de la señora Cullen delante de la cámara se parecían mucho a las tuyas. Resultaba increíble la forma en que se mojaba los labios y cómo hacía ese gesto con la cabeza igual que tú. Después del día de la grabación en el rancho me quedé casi convencido y, esta noche, estaba completamente seguro, así que decidí hacerte saber que conocía tu pequeño secreto.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué?

Por encima del hombro de Marco, Bella acababa de ver a un policía caminando en su dirección.

-Bien, ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó con enfado Edward a su hermano.

Emmett cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel y se quitó la chaqueta.

-¿Una copa?

-No, gracias. ¿Qué ocurre?

En cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo del Adolphus, Emmett había cogido a Edward por el codo y le susurró que necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

-¿Cómo, ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

A Edward no le apetecía mantener una conversación íntima con su hermano aquella noche. La única persona con la que quería hablar en privado era con su esposa, que había estado comportándose de forma extraña desde que llegaron a Southfork. Hasta entonces se había comportado estupendamente bien.

Durante la cena le había hecho mención de un hombre, alguien de su pasado, sin duda, que se habría presentado inoportunamente en el banquete. Fuera quien fuese, debía de haberse encontrado con ella cuando fue al lavabo porque regresó pálida y con aspecto de encontrarse muy nerviosa.

El resto de la noche estuvo más asustadiza que un gato. Varias veces vio que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Su sonrisa era totalmente fingida. No habían tenido ocasión de llegar al fondo del asunto y quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

Pero, con el fin de mantener la armonía en su equipo, decidió ceder primero ante Emmett. Mientras esperaban al ascensor, se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

-Emmett quiere verme cinco minutos. -Miró seriamente a su hermano y continuó- No más de cinco minutos.

-¿Ahora? -había preguntado ella- En ese caso, volveré al vestíbulo y pediré unos folletos y, bueno, papel de cartas del hotel para Nessie. No tardaré. Nos veremos en la habitación.

Llegó el ascensor y ella salió pitando. Edward subió con Emmett y con Jasper, que se despidió de ellos y se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Edward se quedó a la expectativa, y Emmett sacó un sobre blanco del bolsillo del esmoquin y se lo entregó. Llevaba su nombre escrito a mano. Deslizó el dedo índice bajo la solapa y lo abrió. Después de leer el mensaje dos veces, levantó la vista y miró a su hermano.

-¿Quién te ha dado esto?

Emmett se estaba sirviendo una última copa de una botella de coñac.

-¿Recuerdas a la dama vestida de azul en el almuerzo de esta tarde? En la primera fila.

Edward señaló la botella de coñac con la barbilla.

-He cambiado de opinión. -Emmett le sirvió una copa. Edward sostuvo la nota a una cierta distancia y volvió a releerla mientras se bebía de un trago el contenido de la copa-. ¿Por qué te ha pedido a ti que me lo entregues?

-Supongo que pensó que no sería correcto dártelo ella misma.

-¿Correcto? -se burló Edward, y volvió a mirar las atrevidas palabras de la nota.

Sin tan siquiera disimular su diversión, Emmett comentó: -¿Aventuro una opinión sobre el contenido?

-Has acertado.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte una sugerencia?

-No.

-No te haría ningún daño aceptar la invitación. De hecho, podría resultar provechoso.

-¿Has olvidado que soy un hombre casado?

-No. Tampoco he olvidado que tu matrimonio no vale un pimiento ya, pero no me agradecerías los comentarios acerca de tu esposa y tu matrimonio.

-Exactamente. No los agradecería.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, Edward. En el fondo defiendo tus intereses, ya lo sabes. Aprovecha esta invitación. No sé lo que está ocurriendo entre Jessica y tú. -Bajó un párpado astutamente-. Pero sí sé lo que no está ocurriendo. No mantienen relaciones sexuales desde mucho antes del accidente. No hay hombre en este mundo, ni siquiera tú, que pueda funcionar bien si tiene la polla triste.

-¿Hablas por experiencia? -Emmett bajó la cabeza y se concentró en el contenido de su vaso. Edward se paso los dedos por el pelo, e hizo una mueca al tirar de la herida suturada de la sien-. Lo siento. Eso era innecesario. Perdóname, Emmett. Simplemente es que me molesta que todo el mundo se meta en mis asuntos.

-Va todo en el mismo lote, hermanito.

-Pero estoy harto.

-No ha hecho más que empezar. Y la situación no cambiará cuando salgas elegido.

Edward apoyó las caderas en la cómoda.

-No, supongo que no.

En silencio, estudió el dibujo de la alfombra. Al cabo de unos momentos, una leve risa se formó en su pecho y poco a poco empezó a crecer.

Emmett no veía el punto humorístico de la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No hace demasiado tiempo, Jasper se ofreció a buscarme una mujer para liberar mis frustraciones. ¿Dónde estaban los dos cuando yo era joven y soltero y hubiera podido utilizar a un par de buenos chulos?

Emmett sonrió irónico.

-Supongo que me lo merezco. Sólo que has estado tan nervioso últimamente que pensé que un inofensivo revolcón con una tía caliente y dispuesta te iría la mar de bien.

-Seguramente me iría bien, pero no, gracias. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Y gracias por la copa también. -Con la mano en el pomo preguntó, como si fuera un pensamiento que se le acababa de ocurrir- ¿Has hablado con tu familia recientemente?

-Ya que hablamos de copas, ¿no?

-Simplemente me salió así -contestó Edward, con cara de avergonzado.

-No te preocupes. Sí, he hablado con Rose hoy. Dice que todo va bien. Intuye que Alice se lleva algo entre manos, pero todavía no sabe de qué se trata.

-Sólo Dios lo sabe.

-Quizá Dios lo sepa. Pero con toda seguridad nadie más.

-Buenas noches, Emmett.

-Ah, oye. -Su hermano se giró-. Ya que no estás interesado... -Edward le siguió la mirada hasta la nota que tenía aún en la mano.

Emmett se encogió de hombros-. Quizás esté dispuesta a conformarse con el segundo de la lista.

Hizo una bola con el papel y se lo tiró a su hermano, que lo atrapó al vuelo con una mano.

-Buena suerte.

Edward se había quitado ya la chaqueta, la corbata y la faja cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Jessica? Ya sé que he tardado más de cinco minutos, pero... ¿Jessica?

No estaba allí.

Cuando vio al policía, Bella apartó la cabeza. Las lentejuelas que bordeaban su vestido parecían resplandecer tanto como los arcos dorados del exterior del restaurante.

-Por el amor de Dios, apaga ese cigarrillo -le instó a Marco-. Pensará...

-Olvídalo -interrumpió su amigo, sonriendo aviesamente-. Si fueras una puta, yo no podría pagarte.

Quitó con los dedos la brasa del porro y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Mientras el policía sé ocupaba en acallar los gritos de la esquina, Bella indicó con la cabeza que deberían dar la vuelta a la esquina y dirigirse hacia el Adolphus. Con su paso desgarbado, Marco caminó a su lado.

-Marco, necesito que me prometas que no desvelarás mi verdadera identidad a nadie. Una noche de la semana que viene, cuando estemos de nuevo en casa, prepararé una cita con Harry y contigo. Él querrá saber cómo me ha ido el viaje. Te informaré de todos los detalles entonces.

-¿Cuánto crees que pagaría Dekker por esta información?-Bella se detuvo bruscamente. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Marco.

-¡No puedes! ¡Marco, por favor! ¡Dios mío, no puedes hacer eso!

-Hasta que tú no me hagas una oferta mejor, sí que puedo. -Le apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta-. Nos veremos, Bella.

Se encontraban ya a la altura del hotel, sólo que en la acera de enfrente. Bella corrió detrás de él y lo agarró de nuevo por el brazo, obligándole a que se girara.

-No sabes todo lo que me arriesgo, Marco. Te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas, como un amigo.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-Por favor, no hagas nada hasta que yo no haya tenido la ocasión de explicarte las circunstancias.

Él volvió a liberar su brazo.

-Me lo pensaré. Pero será mejor que tus explicaciones sean buenas, o me pasaré al bando contrario.

Lo observó desaparecer por la acera. Parecía no tener ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. El mundo de ella, en contraste, se había derrumbado. Marco tenía todos los ases en la mano, y lo sabía.

Sintiéndose como si le acabaran de dar una paliza, cruzó la calle hacia el hotel. Justo antes de llegar al otro lado, levantó la cabeza. Edward estaba en la entrada, mirándola fijamente.

* * *

**Awww... Edward la vio! Y ahora?**

**凸(^_^)凸**

**Se que no tengo perdón porque prometí actualizar el lunes, no les daré diez mil excusas porque sigo teniendo el mismo problema, es decir sigo sin módem en casa!**

**Como valoro mucho a cada una de ustedes subiré dos capítulos, ademas son cortos!**

**No voy a prometer nada, pero si puedo mañana subo otro capítulo mas!**

**LAS ADORO!**

**Dejen su comentario o Reviews amo sus mensajes en cada capítulo!**

**Espero leerlas pronto!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

*****CONTENIDO LEMMON*** LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD*****

* * *

Capítulo 31

En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión asesina. Tras unos pasos titubeantes, Bella se acercó a él con el porte intrépido de un criminal que sabe que lo han pillado con las manos en la masa, pero que no está dispuesto a confesar.

-Ahí está, señor Cullen -señaló el portero, en un tono animado-. Ya le dije que seguramente volvería en cualquier momento.

En beneficio del portero, Edward mantuvo también un tono despreocupado.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme, Jessica.

Sus dedos le envolvieron el antebrazo con la fuerza de un pitón.

La escoltó a través del vestíbulo. En el ascensor se miraron cara a cara, sin decir nada, mientras la ira formaba una barrera entre ambos. Él abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que entrara ella primero. El ruido del pestillo sonó metálico y determinante. Ninguno de los dos encendió la luz. No pensaron en ello. Toda la iluminación procedía de una solitaria bombilla en el cuarto de baño, que resplandecía detrás de una falsa coraza.

-¿Dónde demonios has ido? -preguntó Edward sin preámbulo alguno.

-En el McDonald's de la esquina. Recuerda, no comí casi nada en el banquete. Tenía hambre. Mientras estabas con Emmett, pensé...

-¿Quién era ese tipo?

Iba a hacerse la tonta, pero se lo pensó mejor. Era evidente que la había visto con Marco, aunque sin reconocerlo. Mientras deliberaba si mentir o contar la verdad, él hizo otra pregunta:

-¿Era un traficante?

Se quedó boquiabierta a causa de la sorpresa. -¿Un traficante de drogas?

-Ya sé que en algunas ocasiones Alice y tú habían fumado hierba. Espero de todo corazón que eso sea lo único que has hecho, pero la esposa de un candidato al Senado no le compra hierba en la calle a un traficante desconocido, Jessica. Por el amor de Dios, podría haber sido un policía...

-¡Era Marco Volturi. -chilló enfadada. Obviamente el nombre no le decía nada. La miró fijamente, sin expresión-. El cámara de KTEX. Fue él quien grabó el vídeo para tu anuncio de la televisión. ¿No te acuerdas?

Lo apartó con la mano, pasó por delante de él, fue hasta la cómoda y empezó a quitarse las joyas, dejando caer las piezas sobre la superficie con poca consideración para su delicadeza y valor.

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-Paseábamos -contestó en un tono frívolo, con la mirada en el reflejo del espejo. A la débil luz, Edward tenía un aspecto amenazador. Bella se negó a sentirse intimidada-. Me lo encontré en McDonald's. Él y el periodista de la emisora están alojados en el Holiday Inn, me parece. -Empezaba a resultarle más fácil mentir. Estaba teniendo muchas oportunidades de practicar- En cualquier caso, me regañó por pasearme sola e insistió en acompañarme al hotel.

-Un tipo inteligente, mucho más inteligente que tú. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando saliste sola a estas horas de la noche?

-Tenía hambre -contestó, en un tono de voz más alto.

-¿No se te ocurrió que había un servicio de habitaciones?

-Necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Pues abre una ventana.

-¿Qué te importa a ti que saliera? Tú estabas con Emmett. Emmett y Jasper. Laurel y Hardy. Zipi y Zape. -Inclinó la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de las palabras-. Si no es uno el que tiene algo urgente que discutir contigo, es el otro. Uno de los dos siempre anda llamando a la puerta.

-No cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti, no de Emmett ni de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué te ha puesto tan nerviosa esta noche?

-No estaba nerviosa.

Intentó volver a pasar por delante de él, pero no la dejó. Le cerró el paso y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Algo te ocurre. Sé que pasa alguna cosa. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? Será mejor que me lo cuentes antes de que me entere por terceras personas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo?

-Porque no me miras a los ojos.

-Te estoy evitando, sí. Pero sólo porque estoy enfadada, y no porque haya cometido lo que tú pudieras considerar una transgresión.

-Ése era antes tu comportamiento habitual, Jessica.

-No me llames...

Se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué no te llame qué?

-Nada. -Odiaba que la llamara Jessica - No me llames mentirosa -rectificó. Desafiante; echó atrás la cabeza- Y, para que lo sepas por mí y no por otras personas, Marco Volturi estaba fumándose un porro. Incluso me ofreció, y lo rechacé. Ahora, ¿he aprobado, señor senador?

Edward se balanceaba furiosamente de un lado a otro. -No vuelvas a pasearte sola por ahí.

-No me pongas una correa.

-No me importa lo que hagas, maldita sea -rugió, apretándole con más fuerza los hombros-. Pero es peligroso que estés sola.

-¿Sola? -repitió en tono despiadado y duro - ¿Sola? Nunca estamos solos.

-Estamos solos ahora.

Cayeron a un mismo tiempo en la cuenta de que estaban el uno delante del otro. Los dos respiraban agitadamente. La sangre les ardía y estaban de muy mal humor. Bella sintió cómo chisporroteaban sus nervios como cables con corriente que se arrastraran por una calle mojada.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, juntándolos en la espalda y aprisionándola. El cuerpo de Bella perdió toda su rigidez a causa del deseo. A continuación, moviéndose al unísono, sus bocas se juntaron en un ardiente beso. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y provocadoramente arqueó el cuerpo. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hasta su trasero y la presionó estrechamente contra él.

Ambos respiraban con fuerza, y fuerte era el ruido que producía el roce de sus trajes de noche. Sus bocas se retorcían una contra otra; las lenguas estaban demasiado ansiosas para finuras.

Edward la empujó hacia la pared, que pasó a jugar el papel de sus manos, manteniéndola firmemente unido a él. Tensó los dedos en su cabeza, para sujetarla mientras le daba un hambriento beso.

Fue un beso carnal, con un espíritu oculto. Provocó en Bella unas chispas familiares que le resultaron tan excitantes como lo fueron las primeras llamaradas para el hombre primitivo. Transmitía ese mismo calor, esa misma promesa.

Bella empezó a embestir a los botones de la camisa; uno a uno fueron aterrizando silenciosamente sobre la moqueta. Le abrió la camisa, dejando su pecho al desnudo. Su boca abierta se dirigió al centro mismo. Él maldijo de placer, e intentó desabrocharle el vestido por detrás.

Sus dedos excitados fracasaron en el intento. La tela se rasgó. Se esparcieron los abalorios y llovieron lentejuelas. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de los estragos. Edward luchó con el vestido hasta deslizarlo por los hombros, le plantó un ferviente beso en la curva superior del pecho y, a continuación, agarró el cierre del sujetador. A Bella le entró el pánico cuando éste se abrió. ¡Se enteraría por fin! Pero él tenía los ojos cerrados y sus sensores eran los labios, no los ojos. Le besó los pechos, y acarició los pezones con la lengua mientras los chupaba.

Él la necesitaba y ella quería que la necesitara, no podía ofrecerle bastante.

Lo tiró con fuerza de los puños de la camisa, sin molestarse en desenganchar los gemelos. Con un movimiento de los brazos, Edward se liberó de la prenda y, luego, deslizó las manos bajo la falda del vestido, le acarició las caderas, llegó hasta el elástico de las bragas, las bajó y ya la palma de su mano estaba sobre ella, y los dedos dentro, y Bella gemía entrecortadamente, sonidos de deseo.

-Eres mi esposa -le dijo con voz ronca-. Mereces algo mejor que ser follada contra la pared.

La soltó y se separó de ella. En pocos segundos se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y dejó los pantalones en una pila sobre la alfombra.

Bella se quitó el vestido, lanzó los zapatos al aire y se fue rápidamente a la cama. La camarera ya había quitado el cubrecama. Retiró las chocolatinas de menta de la almohada, se metió entre las sábanas, se quitó en un santiamén el liguero negro de encaje y acababa de liberar sus pies de las medias cuando Edward se aferró a ella.

Se entregó gustosamente a él, apretándose contra su desnudez velluda. Volvieron a unirse sus bocas en un profundo beso húmedo. El sexo de Edward era suave y duro, y exploró la suavidad de su vientre, anidado entre los oscuros rizos.

Él le agarró un pecho, lo levantó, lo acarició suavemente con el dedo pulgar y lamió el pezón. Sin resistencia alguna por parte de ella, le separó las piernas. La hendidura estaba suave, sensible y cremosa. Oyó que emitía varios jadeos entrecortados cuando sus viriles dedos juguetearon sobre ella. La puso de espaldas y condujo su fuerte erección hacia la abertura húmeda y oval.

El cuerpo de la mujer lo recibió tímidamente porque él era muy grande y tenía una fuerte erección y ella era pequeña y suave. Hombre y mujer. Tal como debía ser. La potencia de él quedó reducida a debilidad; la vulnerabilidad de ella se fortaleció.

Bella se maravilló con la totalidad de esa posesión; invasora, pero dulce; sin contemplaciones, pero tierna. Arqueó la espalda y el cuello, a modo de rendición total, y él se adentró más, más profundamente de lo que ella creía posible.

Sobre ella, Edward intentó retener su orgasmo, para alargar el placer; pero eso era pedirle demasiado al cuerpo, que había estado encarcelado por una larga y autoimpuesta abstinencia.

Se hundió en ella unas pocas veces más y alcanzó el clímax.

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podía oír el tictac del reloj de Edward allí, donde tenía la mano junto a su cabeza, sobre la almohada. No se atrevía a mirarlo, y tocarlo era sencillamente una remota posibilidad. Permaneció allí, oyendo que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. A excepción del movimiento de su pecho, Edward estaba inmóvil.

Eso había sido todo.

Al final, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Dobló la almohada bajo la mejilla y encogió las rodillas hasta que le tocaron el pecho. Le dolía todo, pero era incapaz de especificar cómo, dónde o por qué.

Pasaron varios minutos. Cuando sintió la caricia de la mano sobre su cintura, pensó que se debía a que lo deseaba tanto que se lo estaba imaginando.

La mano se posó en la curva de su cintura y presionó con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que se diera la vuelta. Lo miró directamente a la cara, con los ojos bien abiertos, inquisidores y llenos de recelo.

-Siempre he sido justo -susurró él.

Con los nudillos de la mano le acarició la mejilla y los labios, que estaban irritados a causa de la barba de él. Bella tragó saliva al notar sus caricias. Abrió los labios, pero no podía decir en voz alta lo que sentía en su corazón.

Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad. Se detuvo y volvió a besarla con la misma delicadeza. Sentía las mejillas muy calientes al lado de las de ella. Actuando intuitivamente y presa de una gran necesidad, Bella extendió la mano y le tocó la venda de la frente. Cariñosamente, sus dedos se extendieron entre su cabello. Dibujó con un dedo la hendidura de la barbilla.

¡Dios, cómo quería a ese hombre!

Edward posó intencionadamente los labios sobre los de ella. Deslizó la lengua por entre los labios y, con suavidad, eróticamente, la hizo entrar y salir, haciéndole el amor a la boca. Ella emitió un pequeño susurro de deseo y él respondió acercándola más, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su desinflado pene encontrara sitio en la cálida humedad de entre sus piernas.

Mientras le acariciaba los pechos no dejó de besarla en la boca, en el cuello y en los hombros. Las caricias de los dedos hicieron que los pezones se endurecieran. Los humedeció con pasión y los chupó con decidida glotonería hasta que ella empezó a moverse bajo él con inquietud. La besó en el estómago, en el ondulado abdomen y en el sensible espacio entre los huesos de la pelvis.

Bella, descontrolada por el contacto de la boca de Edward sobre su piel, hundió sus dedos en el cabello y se agarró con fuerza. Entre los muslos estaba absurdamente resbaladiza, pero los dedos de él se hundieron en ella sin intimidación. Descubrió entre los labios la pequeña e hinchada protuberancia de carne y la presionó, la acarició, la amasó suavemente entre los dedos.

Ella pronunció su nombre con un suspiró jadeante. Su cuerpo se excitó. Pequeños temblores empezaron a recorrerla. En un acto reflejo, subió las rodillas.

-Se me ha puesto dura otra vez.

Se intuía en su voz una cierta sorpresa. Sin pretenderlo, había pronunciado en voz alta la causa de su confusión. No esperaba necesitarla de nuevo tan pronto, ni necesitarla con la violencia que lo inundaba.

Su entrada fue más segura que la vez anterior, pero se lo tomó con más tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, colocó su rostro sobre el cuello de ella y le mordió suavemente la piel. El cuerpo de Bella respondió de inmediato; sus músculos internos se tensaron, presionándolo con fuerza, y Edward, con un pequeño gemido, empezó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás.

Ella se aferró a él. Cada uno de los rítmicos embistes la acercaban a la luz que resplandecía al final de un oscuro túnel. Sus ojos parpadearon repetidamente. Corrió más fuerte y más deprisa.

Y la luz explotó a su alrededor con completa brillantez y Bella se sintió consumida.

Edward emitió un largo y silencioso gemido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se corrió una y otra vez, ardiente y con furia, hasta quedarse completamente vacío.

No dijo nada al separarse de ella. Se dio la vuelta, colocándose de espaldas, y cubrió sus sudorosos hombros con la sábana. Bella estaba de cara a la pared contraria, intentando mantener en silencio las lágrimas. Físicamente se trataba del mejor sexo imaginable, superando con creces cualquier experiencia con otros amantes, que habían sido realmente pocas. Las relaciones requerían tiempo, y ella sacrificaba la mayor parte del suyo a su carrera. La diferencia obvia que se producía esta vez era el amor que sentía por su pareja.

Pero para Edward empezó y terminó como una liberación biológica. Lo excitó la ira, no el amor y ni siquiera el afecto. Había conseguido que ella tuviera un orgasmo, pero como una obligación cumplida con consideración, nada más.

Los juegos amorosos habían sido técnicamente excelentes, más impersonales. No se prolongaron hasta la saciedad, aunque ella hubiera deseado explorar el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre, familiarizar sus ojos, manos y boca a cada matiz. No se susurraron ni una sola palabra cariñosa, ninguna promesa de amor. Y él ni siquiera había pronunciado el nombre de ella.

Claro que ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

**OMG! Hicieron el amor o fue solo sexo?**

**Que opinan? **

**凸(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su comentario o Reviews!**

**Muero por leerlas!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	33. Capitulo 32

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 32

-Edward, necesito un minuto de tu tiempo.

Bella traspasó la puerta previamente cerrada, interrumpiendo la reunión que tenía lugar en el gran salón del rancho.

Emmett, que estaba hablando cuando ella hizo su perentoria entrada, se quedó parado en medio de ellos, con la mano congelada en un gesto y la boca medio abierta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edward, aparentemente de un pésimo humor.

Jasper fruncía el ceño irritado; Emmett maldijo en voz baja. El descontento de Carlisle era igualmente obvio, pero intentó ser cortés. -¿Es algo urgente? ¿Nessie?

-No, Carlisle. Nessie está en la guardería. -¿Es algo en lo que te puede ayudar Esme?

-Me temo que no. Necesito hablar en privado con Edward.

-Estamos en medio de un asunto aquí, Jessica -dijo Edward muy irritado-. ¿Es importante?

-Si no fuera importante, no los habría interrumpido.

-Preferiría que esperaras hasta que termináramos o que te ocuparas del asunto tú misma.

Sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas de indignación. Desde que regresaron a la casa hacía ya unos días, Edward había hecho todo lo posible por evitarla. Para ella fue una gran desilusión, aunque no una gran sorpresa, cuando vio que no volvía al dormitorio amarillo que ella ocupaba. En vez de eso, volvió a dormir en el estudio adyacente. El acto sexual de aquella noche no los unió, sino que, más bien, acrecentó las distancias. Al día siguiente casi ni se miraron a los ojos. Hablaron muy poco entre ellos. El ambiente era contenido, como si algo infame hubiera ocurrido y ninguna de las dos partes quisiera aceptarlo. Ella siguió el ejemplo de Edward y fingió que nada había ocurrido en aquella amplia cama, pero el esfuerzo de mantenerse impasible la había convertido en una persona irritable.

En sólo una ocasión había hecho Edward referencia a ello, cuando esperaban a que el botones recogiera el equipaje.

-No utilizamos nada anoche -comentó en voz baja y tensa, mientras observaba el horizonte de Alaska.

-No tengo el sida -le replicó ella airadamente, deseando pinchar su aparente e impenetrable altivez.

Lo consiguió, pues él se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Ya lo sé. Lo hubieran descubierto mientras estabas en el hospital.

-¿Por eso te pareció que podías tocarme, porque estaba libre de toda enfermedad?

-Lo que quiero saber es si puedes quedarte embarazada. - Sombríamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es la mala época del mes. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Ése fue el alcance de la conversación en lo referente a las relaciones amorosas, aunque el término amoroso elevaba el acto a algo que no había sido exactamente, al menos para Edward. Se sentía como una mujer citada para una sola noche, una prostituta que no cobraba. Cualquier cuerpo femenino y ardiente le hubiera satisfecho. De momento estaba saciado; no la necesitaría durante algún tiempo.

Se sentía ofendida por verse tratada como un objeto de usar y tirar. Utilizada una vez -bueno, dos veces en realidad- y después dejada a un lado. Quizá la infidelidad de Jessica estaba justificada.

Empezaba a preguntarse si Edward se excitaba con igual facilidad ante la gran idea de convertirse en senador como le ocurría con el sexo. De hecho, se pasaba más tiempo intentando conseguir sus fines políticos que cultivando una relación amorosa con su esposa.

-De acuerdo -aceptó de real humor-, me ocuparé yo de ello.

Cerró la puerta del salón dando un gran portazo. En menos de un minuto cerraba con otro portazo otra puerta de la casa; esta vez, la del dormitorio de Alice. La chica estaba sentada sobre su cama, pintándose las uñas de los pies de un color rojo fuego. Un cigarrillo encendido se encontraba apoyado sobre el cenicero de la mesilla de noche. La condensación empezaba a concentrarse en la lata de refresco fría al lado del cenicero. Llevaba unos auriculares en la cabeza y masticaba chicle al ritmo de la música.

Era imposible que hubiera oído el portazo de la puerta por encima de la música de rock ácido que le inundaba los oídos, pero debió de sentir la vibración del impacto, porque levantó la vista y vio a Bella mirándola fijamente y con una envoltura de chicle en la mano.

Alice dejó el pincel en el frasco de pintauñas y se colocó los auriculares alrededor del cuello.

-¿Qué puñetas haces tú en mi habitación?

-He venido a recuperar mis pertenencias.

Sin añadir otra cosa, se dirigió al armario y corrió uno de los paneles de rejilla.

-¡Espera un momento, eh!

Alice lanzó los auriculares sobre la cama y se levantó de un salto.

-Esto es mío -dijo Bella, dando un tirón a una blusa que colgaba de una percha-. Y esta falda. Y esto.

Retiró un cinturón de un colgador. Como no encontró nada más en el armario, cruzó la habitación hasta el tocador, que estaba cubierto de envoltorios de caramelos, chicles, botellas de perfume y suficiente maquillaje como para abastecer una tienda de cosméticos.

Levantó la tapa de un joyero lacado y empezó a examinar pendientes, pulseras, collares y anillos. Localizó los pendientes de plata que no encontró en Houston, una pulsera y el reloj.

Era un reloj de pulsera barato -bisutería, en realidad-, pero se lo había comprado Edward. No fue un regalo en serio; estaban paseando por unos grandes almacenes, durante un descanso en el viaje de la campaña electoral, cuando ella vio el reloj y comentó lo atractiva que resultaba la correa verde de caimán, y Edward le pasó la tarjeta de crédito a la desconcertada vendedora.

Le tenía cariño porque se lo compró a ella, y no a Jessica. Lo había echado en falta de su joyero por la mañana, y eso la empujó a interrumpir la reunión en busca de Edward. Ya que él no había querido aconsejarla en cómo ocuparse de la cleptomanía de Alice, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

-Eres una pésima ladrona, Alice.

-No sé cómo llegaron tus cosas hasta mi habitación -contestó en un tono arrogante.

-Mientes todavía peor.

-Mona seguramente...

-¡Alice! Hace semanas que entras a escondidas en mi cuarto a robar. Lo sé. No insultes a mi inteligencia negándolo. Dejas pistas inconfundibles.

Alice bajó la vista y vio el incriminatorio papel de chicle sobre la cama.

-¿Vas a contárselo a tío Edward?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga?

-¡Coño, pues no! -Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y empezó a agitar vigorosamente el frasco de laca de uñas-. Haz lo que más te plazca. Pero hazlo en cualquier lugar que no sea mi habitación.

Bella estaba saliendo del dormitorio, pero lo pensó mejor. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Tomó los pendientes de plata, los colocó en la mano de Alice y le cerró los dedos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con éstos? Te los hubiera prestado si me los hubieras pedido.

Alice lanzó los pendientes lo más lejos posible.

-¡No necesito tu maldita caridad! -Sus bellos ojos azules se embrutecieron por el odio-. ¿Quién puñetas eres tú para ofrecerme tus lamentables sobras? ¡No quiero los pendientes ni ninguna otra cosa tuya!

Bella aguantó el ataque verbal.

-Te creo. No son los pendientes ni nada de todo esto lo que querías -dijo, señalando las pertenencias que había recogido-. Lo que querías era que te descubrieran.

Alice se río.

-Has estado demasiado tiempo al sol, tía Jessica. ¿No sabes que el sol es malo para tu cara de plástico? Puede que se derrita.

-No puedes insultarme -contestó con tranquilidad-. No tienes fuerza, porque conozco tu intención.

Alice la miró de malhumor. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Querías mi atención y la has conseguido robando. Igual que consigues la atención de tus padres haciendo cosas que sabes que a ellos no les van a gustar.

-¿Cómo follando con Jasper?

-Como follando con Jasper.

Alice se quedó sobrecogida por el tranquilo eco que hacía Bella de su osada pregunta. Pero pronto se recuperó.

-Me apuesto algo a que casi te cagaste encima cuando me viste salir de la habitación de su hotel. No sabías ni que estaba cerca de Houston, ¿verdad?

-Es demasiado viejo para ti, Alice.

-A nosotros no nos parece.

-¿Te invitó él a que fueras a Houston?

-Quizá sí, quizá no. -Se pulverizó las uñas de los pies con fijador y retorció a continuación los dedos para admirar su trabajo. Abandonó de un salto la cama, se acercó al cajón y sacó un biquini. Al quitarse el camisón, su cuerpo apareció lleno de hematomas y arañazos. Sus bonitas nalgas estaban cubiertas de moretones. Bella apartó la vista, invadida por las náuseas-. Nunca en mi vida he tenido un amante como Jasper -añadió en un tono soñador mientras se ponía la parte de abajo del biquini.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de amante es?

-¿No lo sabes? -Bella no dijo nada, pues no sabía si Jessica se había ido a la cama con el mejor amigo de su marido-. Es el mejor. -Se abrochó el sujetador, se inclinó sobre el espejo, escogió un pintalabios del tocador y se cubrió con él los labios-. ¿Estás celosa?

-No.

Se miraron a los ojos por el espejo. La mirada de Alice era escéptica.

-¿Sigue durmiendo todavía en el estudio el tío Edward?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-A mí no me importa -admitió con una sonrisa maliciosa - mientras tú no intentes hacértelo con Jasper.

-Hablas con mucho sentido de la propiedad.

-No se está acostando con nadie más.

Se dobló por la cintura, haciendo que su cabello cayera hacia delante, y empezó a pasar un cepillo por su cabello.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Estoy segura. No le dejo la energía suficiente para que me sea infiel.

-Háblame de él.

Alice se apartó el cabello a un lado y miró furtivamente a Bella desde su postura invertida.

-Ya lo entiendo. No estás celosa, sólo curiosa.

-Quizá. ¿De qué habláis tú y Jasper?

-¿Tú hablas con los tíos con los que estás follando? -Se echó a reír en voz alta-. Por cierto, ¿no tendrías un poco de hierba?

-No.

-Supongo que es verdad -dijo, suspirando de asco mientras volvía a incorporarse-. El tío Edward se volvió loco cuando nos pilló fumando aquella vez. No sé qué hubiera dicho si nos hubiera encontrado compartiendo a aquel vaquero.

Bella empalideció y apartó la vista.

-Yo... ya no hago ese tipo de cosas, Alice.

-No me jodas. ¿De verdad?

Parecía estar verdaderamente interesada. -De verdad.

Alice apoyó las manos sobre las caderas y observó a Bella con mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Sabes? Al principio, cuando volviste del hospital, pensé que estabas fingiendo. Te convertiste de pronto en una devota santurrona. Pero ahora creo que has cambiado realmente después del accidente de avión. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Tienes miedo de morirte e ir al infierno, o qué?

Bella cambió de tema.

-Seguro que Jasper te ha explicado algo sobre sí mismo. ¿Dónde se crio? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

-Sabes dónde se crio igual que yo, en algún lejano pueblo de Panhandle. No tenía familia, ¿no lo recuerdas? A excepción de una abuela que murió cuando él y el tío Edward todavía estaban en la universidad en Texas.

-¿Qué hacía antes de venir a trabajar para Edward? - Alice ya se había impacientado con las preguntas.

-Mira, nosotros follamos, ¿vale? No hablamos. Quiero decir que es una persona muy reservada.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No le gusta que le registre las cosas. Una noche, estaba buscando en sus cajones una camisa para ponerme y se enfadó muchísimo, dijo que nunca más me metiera en sus asuntos, de modo que no lo hago. No investigo, punto. Todos necesitamos algo de intimidad, ¿no crees?

-¿No ha mencionado nunca qué hizo después de volver de Vietnam y hasta que regresó aquí a Texas?

-Lo único que le he preguntado es si se había casado alguna vez. Me dijo que no, que se había pasado mucho tiempo encontrándose a sí mismo. Le pregunté: _«¿Estabas perdido?»_ Yo lo decía en broma, pero se le puso una extraña mirada en la cara y contestó algo así como _«sí, durante un tiempo lo estuve»._

-¿Qué crees que quería decir con eso?

-Oh, supongo que se volvió un poco loco después de la guerra -respondió Alice con total despreocupación.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguramente porque el tío Edward le salvó la vida cuando el accidente de avión. Imagino que Jasper recuerda una y otra vez el deshacerse de la chatarra, sentirse herido y al tío Edward llevándolo a cuestas por la jungla hasta que un helicóptero pudo rescatarlos. Si alguna vez lo has visto desnudo, seguro que te has fijado en la cicatriz que tiene en la espalda. Es bastante horrible, ¿verdad? Debía de estar cagado de miedo por si los guerrilleros los hacían prisioneros. Jasper le suplicó al tío Edward que le dejara morir, ya lo sabes, pero el tío no le hizo caso.

-Supongo que nunca pensó que lo fuera a abandonar. -Bueno, ya conoces el lema de los pilotos: Mejor muerto que con mal aspecto. Jasper se lo debió de tomar más a pecho que otros. El tío Edward fue el héroe, y Jasper sólo otro herido más. Seguro que todavía le da vueltas a eso en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Alice?

-¿Estás de broma? ¿No se lo has oído contar al abuelo miles de veces?

-Ah, claro, por supuesto. Sólo que tú pareces conocer todos los pequeños detalles.

-No más que tú. Mira, me voy a la piscina, ¿te importa? Con poca hospitalidad, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Bella se reunió con ella.

-Alice, la próxima vez que quieras usar algo mío, pídelo. -La chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero Bella hizo caso omiso de su insolencia. Le tocó levemente la espalda y añadió-: Y ten cuidado.

-¿Con qué?

-Con Jasper.

-Me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo.

La habitación del motel era barata y estaba polvorienta y húmeda. Pero, mientras le pegaba un mordisco a un trozo de pollo frito, no parecía que Alice se fijara en ello ni que le importara lo más mínimo. En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a los entornos destartalados.

Hubiera preferido mantener sus citas con Jasper en un hotel más elegante, pero el Sidewinder estaba situado en la carretera nacional entre la sede de la campaña y el rancho, de modo que era un lugar adecuado para reunirse antes de regresar a casa. El motel vivía de los amores ilícitos, y las habitaciones se alquilaban por horas. El servicio era discreto, aunque por indiferencia, no por solidaridad.

Como esa noche se habían pasado la hora de cenar trabajando, Alice y Jasper compartían su tiempo juntos con una botella del mejor Coronel Sanders. Estaban sentados desnudos entre las sábanas arrugadas, comiendo pollo frito y hablando de Jessica Cullen.

¿Cuidado conmigo? ¿Por qué?

-Dijo que no debería liarme con un hombre que es mucho mayor que yo -contestó Alice, dándole un mordisco a un trozo de carne-. Pero no me parece que ésa sea la verdadera razón.

Jasper escogió un ala de pollo. -¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

-La verdadera razón es que la carcomen los celos. Verás, quiere hacer el papel de buena esposa de tío Edward, por si gana las elecciones y se va a Washington; pero, si no las gana, querrá tener a alguien detrás del escenario esperándola. Aunque finge que no es así, sé que la tía Jessica se muere por tu cuerpo.

Juguetonamente le golpeó el pecho con una pata de pollo. Jasper no respondió. Miraba distraído a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido. -Sigo pensando que sería mejor que no supiera nada de lo nuestro. -No volvamos a pelearnos por este asunto, ¿de acuerdo? No pude evitarlo. Salí de tu habitación y allí estaba, sosteniendo aquella estúpida cubitera como si se acabase de tragar la lengua.

-¿Se lo ha contado a Edward?

-Lo dudo. -Un trozo de rebozado dorado le cayó sobre el desnudo estómago. Se humedeció la punta del dedo, recogió las migas y se las puso en la boca-. Te diré otra cosa -añadió en un susurro misterioso-. Creo que todavía no está del todo bien de la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace las preguntas más estúpidas. ¿Como por ejemplo?

-Ayer mencioné una cosa que ella debería recordar claramente, incluso después de haber perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Bueno. -Alice se puso a hablar en un tono cansino, y pasándose la casi terminada pata de pollo por los labios-. Otro rancho iba a comprarle unos caballos al abuelo. Cuando vino el vaquero a verlos, no había nadie en casa. Yo le llevé a los establos. Era muy guapo.

-Ya me hago una idea -comentó Jasper, divertido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Jessica con todo esto?

-Nos descubrió follando como conejos en uno de los establos. Pensé que me la había cargado, porque esto ocurrió hace un par de años y yo tenía sólo diecisiete años. Pero Jessica y el vaquero conectaron de inmediato. Ya sabes, pim, pam, pum, y lo siguiente que vi fue que estaba tan desnuda como nosotros dos y revolcándose en la paja con nosotros. -Se abanicó la cara dramáticamente-. ¡Dios, fue fantástico! ¡Qué tarde! Pero ayer, cuando se lo mencioné, puso cara de estar a punto de vomitar o algo así. ¿Quieres un poco más de pollo?

-No, gracias. -Alice tiró su pata de pollo en la cada y tomó el último trozo que quedaba. Jasper le rodeó el tobillo con sus fuertes dedos-. No habrás contado ninguno de mis secretos, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un golpe en el trasero con el pie desnudo.

-No sé cuáles son tus secretos.

-Entonces, ¿de qué hablasteis al referiros a mí?

-Sólo le dije que eres el mejor amante que he tenido. -Se inclinó adelante y le dio un beso grasiento en los labios-. Y lo eres, ya lo sabes. Tienes una polla de hierro. Y hay algo en ti que me resulta muy excitante, peligroso casi.

A él le hizo gracia.

-Acábate el pollo. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Desobediente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó lentamente. No apartó los labios cuando susurró:

-Nunca lo había hecho como los perritos.

-Ya lo sé.

Ella apartó la cabeza bruscamente.

-¿No lo hice bien?

-Lo hiciste perfectamente. Pero me di cuenta de que te sorprendió al principio.

-Me encantan las sorpresas.

Jasper le sujetó la cabeza y le dio un ardiente beso. Juntos cayeron sobre las malolientes almohadas.

-La próxima vez que tu tía Jessica te haga preguntas sobre mí -dijo él jadeando mientras se ponía un preservativo-, dile que se ocupe de sus malditos asuntos.

Y la penetró.

-Sí, Jasper, sí -salmodió Alice, golpeándole la espalda con la pata de pollo que todavía tenía en la mano.

* * *

**Debo decir que estoy indignada con la actitud de Edward después de haber mantenido relaciones con Bella, aunque en parte lo entiendo por lo perra que fue Jessica, pero me da pena nuestra Bells! **

**Y Alice… por momentos la mataria!**

**凸****(^_^)****凸**

**Les regalaré otro capitulo mas!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 33

-Qué demonios -comentó Marco Volturi con resignación. Le dio la última calada a un cigarrillo que había apurado hasta llegar a sus dedos manchados de nicotina-. El chantaje no me saldría mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hago. Me hubiera salido mal.

-¿La amenazaste con hacerle chantaje? -Harry miró al cámara con desdén-. Te olvidaste de contarme este pequeño detalle cuando me hablaste de tu encuentro con Bella.

-Cálmate, Harry. Bella posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo del viejo. Con una ligera sonrisa, añadió-: Marco estaba enfadado con nosotros porque no le habíamos contado el secreto.

-No hagas bromas. Este secreto me está produciendo una indigestión crónica.

Harry se levantó del sofá en busca de otro trago de whisky, que se sirvió de una botella situada encima de la mesa de la cocina. -Tráeme uno de ésos -pidió Marco. A continuación, dirigiéndose a Bella, dijo-: Harry tiene razón. Estás metida en un aprieto acojonante y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

-Sí que me doy cuenta.

-¿Tienes apoyos? Negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Dios, Bella, ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa tan estúpida?

-¿Quieres contárselo tú, o lo hago yo? -le preguntó ella a Harry cuando éste volvió a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

-La fiesta la das tú.

Mientras Marco e Harry se bebían sus whiskys, Bella volvió a contar su increíble historia. Marco la escuchaba, incrédulo, mirando frecuentemente a Harry, que iba verificando todo lo que ella decía con un movimiento sombrío de su cabellera gris.

-¿Cullen no tiene ni idea? -preguntó Marco cuando ya estuvo totalmente informado.

-No. Por lo menos que yo sepa.

– ¿Quién es el traidor?

-No lo sé todavía.

-¿Has tenido más noticias suyas?

-Sí. Ayer recibí otro comunicado escrito a máquina. -¿Qué decía?

-Casi lo mismo que antes -contestó evasivamente, incapaz de mirar directamente a los astutos ojos azules de Harry.

La sucinta nota, colocada en el cajón de su ropa interior, decía: «Te has acostado con él. Buen trabajo. Está desarmado.»

Le repugnaba pensar en aquel desconocido jactándose de lo ocurrido en el Adolphus. ¿Habría comentado Edward sus relaciones sexuales con el confidente traidor? ¿O es que estaba tan cerca de Edward que intuía su cambio de humor, atreviéndose a adivinar la razón? Supuso que debería alegrarse de que pensara que era una trampa y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se trataba de un acto de amor.

-Sea quien sea -les dijo a sus amigos- todavía tiene intención de seguir adelante con el plan. -Se le puso la carne de gallina-. Pero no creo que sea él personalmente quien vaya a llevar a cabo el asesinato. -Le resultaba casi imposible pronunciar la palabra en voz alta-. Creo que se ha contratado a alguien para que lo haga. ¿Has traído las cintas que te pedí?

Marco señaló con la cabeza el extremo de la mesa, donde había apilado varias cintas de vídeo unos minutos antes de la llegada de Bella.

-Harry me pasó la nota que le mandaste a su apartado de correos.

-Gracias, Marco. -Abandonó su lugar en el sofá, recogió las cintas y se dirigió a donde estaban el vídeo y el televisor de Harry. Introdujo una de las cintas y regresó con el mando a distancia al sofá-: ¿Esto es todo lo que grabaste durante nuestro viaje?

-Sí. Desde vuestra llegada a Houston hasta que regresaste a casa. Si es que vamos a ver películas caseras sin editar, necesito otra copa.

-La próxima vez, tráete tu propia botella -murmuró Harry mientras Marco se dirigía a la cocina.

-Que te jodan, Clearwater.

Sin ofenderse en absoluto, Harry se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. En la pantalla del televisor se veía a Edward saliendo de un avión. Bella y Nessie estaban a su lado. El resto del séquito quedaba en un segundo plano.

-Estás con la niña, pero ¿dónde andan los padres de Edward? -preguntó Marco cuando volvía con otra copa.

-Fueron en coche. Esme se niega a volar.

-Tiene gracia, siendo la mujer de un piloto.

-No tanta. Carlisle pilotaba bombarderos en Corea mientras ella estaba en casa cuidando al bebé Emmett. Despúes Carlisle fue piloto de pruebas. Estoy segura de que ella temía quedarse viuda. Y el mejor amigo de su marido, que se llamaba precisamente Edward, se perdió en el océano cuando se estrelló su avión.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?

-Fui al despacho de Edward, cuando sabía que no estaría, con la excusa de volver a enmarcar todas las fotos. Hablando con su secretaria le sonsaqué quiénes eran las personas de las fotos. ¡Espera! ¡Para!

Se dio cuenta de que el mando a distancia lo tenía ella, detuvo la cinta, retrocedió y volvió a pasarla. En voz muy baja y llena de temor comentó:

-También estaba en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos a Houston.

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Harry y Marco al unísono.

Bella volvió a rebobinar la cinta.

-Esto sigue siendo el aeropuerto de Hobby, ¿verdad, Marco?

-Así es.

-¡Ahí! ¿Veis aquel hombre alto y con el pelo gris?

-¿El del polo amarillo?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde? No lo veo -se quejó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó Marco. Bella rebobinó la cinta otra vez.

-¿Se puede congelar la imagen en este aparato?

-¡Joder, pues claro! -Harry le arrebató el mando de las manos-. Dime cuándo. Yo no he visto ni un maldito...

-¡Ya!

Apretó el botón y la imagen se congeló en la pantalla. Bella se arrodilló delante del televisor y le señaló el hombre a Harry. Se hallaba en un segundo plano, en la periferia de los allí congregados. De pronto Bella cayó en la cuenta:

-Estaba en nuestro hotel. Salíamos corriendo hacia un mitin y nos retuvo el ascensor.

Por eso se había fijado en él en Midland. Lo acababa de ver en Houston, aunque en aquel momento no relacionó a aquel hombre sudoroso, que salía del gimnasio del hotel, con el que vestía un traje tejano.

-¿Y?

-Estaba también en Midland, en el aeropuerto cuando aterrizamos. Y lo vi después, en Alaska, en la cena para recaudar fondos que se celebró en Southfork.

Marco e Harry intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. -¿Coincidencia?

-¿De verdad lo crees? -exclamó Bella, enfadada.

-De acuerdo, un leal seguidor de Cullen.

-Acababa de convencerme a mí misma de eso, pero he estado pasando por la sede de la campaña casi cada día desde que volvimos, y no lo he visto entre los voluntarios. Además, nunca se acercó a nosotros durante el viaje. Siempre se quedaba en un segundo plano.

-Estás corriendo mucho, Bella.

-No me digas. -Resultaba quizás el tono de voz más duro que jamás había utilizado con Harry. Los sorprendió a ambos, pero lo suavizó un poco cuando añadió-: Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y te equivocas.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?

-Que me estoy metiendo de cabeza y saco conclusiones antes de tener todos los datos, que reacciono emotivamente en vez de hacerlo de forma pragmática.

-Tú lo has dicho. -Marco recostó su columna curvada y apoyó el vaso de whisky sobre su cóncavo abdomen-. Eso sí que lo haces bien.

Bella se incorporó.

-Miremos todas las cintas y veamos lo mucho que me equivoco. Cuando la última cinta llegó a su fin y la pantalla quedó en blanco, se hizo un silencio roto sólo por el zumbido del magnetoscopio rebobinando.

Bella se puso en pie y se volvió hacia ellos. No perdió tiempo haciendo notar lo bien que lo había hecho. Las cintas hablaban por sí solas. Aquel hombre aparecía en casi todas.

-¿Resulta familiar para alguno de vosotros?

-No -dijo Marco.

-Estaba presente en todas y cada una de las ciudades que visitamos -reflexionó Bella en voz alta-. Siempre al acecho.

-No acechaba a nadie. Simplemente estaba allí -la corrigió Harry.

-Estaba allí mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Lo mismo hacías tú la mayor parte del tiempo -apuntó Marco con sarcasmo-. Y no tienes ninguna intención de asesinarle. Ella le miró con aspereza.

-¿No les parece un poco extraño que un hombre siga por todo el Estado a un candidato al senado sin ni siquiera formar parte del comité electoral?

Se miraron de hito en hito y se encogieron de hombros, cautamente.

-Es raro -admitió Harry-, pero no tenernos ninguna imagen de ese hombre con el dedo en el gatillo.

-¿Le viste en la factoría de GM? -quiso saber Marco.

-No.

-Ésa era una de las audiencias más nutridas y hostiles a las que se dirigió Edward -dijo Harry-. ¿No hubiera sido el lugar ideal para que nuestro hombre pasara a la acción?

-Quizá ver que alguien arrojaba una botella le hizo desistir. -Pero has dicho que no viste a Pelo Gris allí -señaló Marco.

Bella se mordió el labio consternada. Los sucesos de aquel día permanecían borrosos en su memoria, impresionada por imágenes aisladas, como la de Edward sentado en la enfermería, con la camisa salpicada de sangre. La herida había sanado en cuestión de días; la pequeña cicatriz era apenas perceptible y quedaba oculta por el cabello.

Se estremeció al pensar que podía haber sido mucho peor si Pelo Gris...

-¡Esperad! Acabo de acordarme -exclamó-. Leí la agenda de aquel día antes de salir del hotel -rememoró excitada-. La visita a la factoría de GM no figuraba en el programa porque se añadió más tarde. Sólo Jasper, Emmett y los jefes sindicales de la factoría sabían que íbamos a estar allí. Así que incluso en el caso de que Pelo Gris hubiera interceptado la agenda del día, no hubiera podido saber que Edward iba a estar en Arlington.

-Parece que estéis hablando de un maldito indio -dijo Harry malhumoradamente-. Mira, Bella, este asunto se está haciendo demasiado peligroso. Dile a Cullen quién eres, cuáles son tus sospechas, y déjalo en sus manos.

-No puedo. -Empezó a respirar agitadamente y repitió con énfasis-: No puedo.

Discutieron con ella durante otra media hora, pera no consiguieron convencerla. Ella enumeró las razones por las que no podía dejarlo ahora, y rebatió sus argumentos en el sentido de que lo hacía sólo por la notoriedad que le podía proporcionar.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis? Edward me necesita. Y también Nessie. No voy a abandonarles hasta estar segura de que se encuentran a salvo. Está decidido.

Mientras se preparaba para marcharse, pues se le había echado el tiempo encima, los abrazó a ambos.

-Será reconfortante saber que no estarás muy lejos -le dijo a Marco.

Harry le había asegurado que asignaría a Marco a la campaña de Cullen a tiempo completo hasta que pasaran las elecciones-. Permanece alerta a lo que yo no vea. Fíjate bien en las audiencias. Y si ves a Pelo Gris, házmelo saber inmediatamente.

-No empieces otra vez con los nombres de indio -gruñó Harry. La abrazó con fuerza-. Has conseguido hacerme sufrir el peor dolor de estómago de mi vida -dijo bruscamente-. Pero no quiero volver a perderte.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le besó en la mejilla. -No me perderás.

-Cúbrete las espaldas, Bella.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Se marchó, dirigiéndose con presteza hacia su casa. Aunque no con la suficiente presteza.

* * *

**Woaa… quien será ese ser que sigue los pasos de Edward?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen su Review, es una gran motivación para mi leerlas!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Próxima actualización: Ni bien pueda, conste que las mimo con 2 capítulos hoy!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	35. Capitulo 34

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 34

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una escena excesivamente habitual -rugió Edward enfadado, al enfrentarse a Bella en el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la habitación de Nessie-. Llevo horas paseando por la habitación sin saber dónde demonios estás.

Sin aliento, Bella cruzó rápidamente el dormitorio y, cautelosamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Nessie estaba durmiendo, pero se veían huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento. Esme me ha dicho que tuvo otra pesadilla.

La madre de Edward la estaba esperando en la entrada cuando llegó.

Edward parecía encontrarse mucho más agitado que Esme. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y cansancio, y tenía el cabello despeinado. -Ocurrió hace más o menos una hora, poco después de dormirse.

-¿Recordó algo?

-No -contestó con voz entrecortada-. Sus propios gritos la despertaron.

Bella acarició el cabello de la niña y murmuró: -Debería haber estado aquí.

-Y tanto que sí. Te llamaba a gritos. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tenía recados que hacer. -El tono de voz imperativo de Edward la irritaba, pero en aquel momento le interesaba más la niña que discutir con él-. Me quedaré con ella ahora.

-No puedes. Los hombres de Wakely and Foster están aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Los consejeros que hemos contratado para llevar la campaña. Nuestra reunión quedó interrumpida por la pesadilla de Nessie, y el tiempo de esta gente es caro. Les hemos hecho esperar más que suficiente.

La condujo a través de la habitación hacia una de las puertas que daban al patio central. Bella se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que más te irrita, Edward, la pesadilla de tu hija, o hacer esperar a esta gente tan importante?

-Por favor no empeores mi mal humor, Jessica -le susurró con los dientes entrecerrados-. Yo estaba aquí para tranquilizarla, tú no.

Le dio la razón mirando culpablemente a otro lado.

-Pensé que te oponías a utilizar consejeros profesionales en la campaña.

-Cambié de idea.

-Te la cambiaron Jasper y Emmett.

-Ellos dan sus opiniones, pero yo tomo las decisiones finales. En cualquier caso, están aquí, esperando para discutir las estrategias con nosotros.

-Edward, aguarda un momento -dijo, y le colocó como freno una mano en el pecho cuando él hizo el ademán de seguir adelante-. Si no te sientes cómodo, sólo tienes que decir que no. Hasta ahora, tu campaña se ha basado en ti; en lo que eres y en lo que defiendes. ¿Qué pasa si esos llamados expertos intentan cambiarte? ¿No te sentirás diluido, homogeneizado? Incluso los mejores consejeros pueden equivocarse. Por favor, no te dejes presionar para hacer algo que no deseas.

Edward le retiró la mano de la camisa.

-Si pudieran presionarme para hacer algo, Jessica, me hubiera divorciado de ti hace mucho tiempo. Eso fue lo que me aconsejaron qué hiciera.

A la mañana siguiente, salió de la bañera y se cubrió descuidadamente con una toalla de baño. Mientras estaba delante del espejo, secándose el pelo con la toalla, le pareció ver un movimiento en la habitación a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era Alice. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero retrocedió de inmediato.

-¡Emmett!

-Lo siento, Jessica. Pensé que me habías oído llamar.

Estaba bastante apartado de la puerta del dormitorio. Si hubiera llamado, ella no le hubiera dado permiso para entrar. Mentía. No había llamado. Más enfadada que avergonzada, se volvió a cubrir con la toalla.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

-Bueno..., los chicos dejaron esto para ti.

Sin dejar de mirarla, lanzó una carpeta de plástico sobre la cama. Su mirada intensa hacía que Bella se sintiera incómoda. Era una mirada lasciva y, al mismo tiempo, incisiva. La toalla de baño le dejaba los brazos y las piernas al desnudo. ¿Detectaba la diferencia entre su cuerpo y el de Jessica? ¿Sabía qué aspecto tenía el cuerpo de Jessica?

-¿Qué chicos? -preguntó, intentando por todos los medios no mostrar su desasosiego.

-Los de Wakely and Foster. No tuvieron oportunidad de entregártelo anoche antes de que salieras de la habitación dando un portazo.

-No salí de la reunión dando un portazo. Me marché para vigilar a Nessie.

-Y no volviste hasta que se hubieron marchado. -Ella no le ofreció ni una disculpa ni una negativa-. No te cayeron bien, ¿verdad?

-Ya que lo preguntas, te diré sinceramente que no. Me sorprende que a ti sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te están usurpando el puesto.

-Ellos trabajan para nosotros, y no al revés.

-Eso no es lo que me pareció a mí. Eran déspotas y mandones. Yo no respondo a ese tipo de comportamiento, y me sorprenderá mucho si Edward llega a tolerarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Emmett se echó a reír.

-Dados los sentimientos que tienes hacia ellos y hacia sus dominantes consejos, te va a resultar difícil tragarte esto.

Señaló los papeles. Curiosa, Bella se acercó a la cama y recogió la carpeta. La abrió y hojeó las primeras páginas.

-Una lista de consejos para la esposa del candidato.

-Exactamente, señora Cullen.

Bella dio un carpetazo y volvió a lanzar los papeles sobre la cama. Emmett volvió a reírse.

-Me alegro de ser sólo el chico de los recados. Jasper se enfadará mucho si no lees y digieres todo lo que ahí se dice.

-Jasper puede irse al infierno. Y tú también. Y todos los que quieren convertir a Edward en un besaniños, en un autómata de plástico que tiene mucha labia, sí, péro que no dice nada que valga la pena escuchar.

-Te has convertido en una verdadera defensora de Edward, ¿eh? De repente eres su aliada más fiel.

-Exactamente.

-¿A quién demonios crees que estás engañando, Jessica? -Soy su esposa. Y la próxima vez que quieras verme, Emmett, llama un poco más fuerte.

Dio un paso hacia ella, agresivo y con el rostro congestionado por la ira.

-Puedes fingir todo lo que te dé la gana delante de los demás, pero cuando estemos solos...

-Mamá, te he hecho un dibujo.

Nessie entró dando saltos y agitando una hoja de papel. Emmett le lanzó a Bella una mirada furiosa, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Ella se felicitó por lo bien que había aguantado la situación, pero sus débiles rodillas se combaron y se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama, sosteniendo con fuerza a Nessie contra su pecho. Presionó los labios contra la frente de la niña. Hubiera resultado difícil dilucidar quién estaba reconfortando a quién.

-Mamá.

-¿Qué has dibujado? Déjamelo ver. -La soltó y examinó los trazos llenos de colorido que Nessie había dibujado-. ¡Es estupendo! -exclamó, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

A lo largo de las semanas posteriores a la visita con el doctor Webster, Nessie había hecho grandes progresos. Poco a poco estaba saliendo del cascarón en el que se había refugiado. Su mente era fértil. Su pequeño y robusto cuerpo parecía imbuido de energía. Aunque la confianza en sí misma seguía siendo frágil, no parecía tan quebradiza como antes.

-Es papá. Y aquí está Shep -explicó, señalando una mancha azul oscura sobre el papel.

-Ya lo veo.

-¿Puedo tomar un chicle? Mona me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti.

-Sólo un trozo. No te lo tragues. Tráemelo cuando ya no quieras más.

Nessie le dio un beso sonoro.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Yo también te quiero.

Volvió a darle un fuerte abrazo, y lo mantuvo hasta que la niña se desembarazó de ella y salió corriendo en busca de su chicle. Bella la siguió hasta la puerta y la cerró. Consideró la idea de cerrar con llave. Había ciertas personas en la casa de las que preferiría mantenerse alejada.

Pero estaban aquellos otros que esperaban encontrarla puerta abierta. Nessie, uno de ellos. Y Edward.

Marco abrió una lata de atún y se la llevó a la consola de los vídeos. Por fin su estómago le había comunicado a su cerebro que uno necesitaba alimentarse para permanecer con vida. De otro modo, hubiera permanecido tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo que no se habría acordado nunca de comer. Se llevó trozos de pescado aceitoso a la boca mediante el uso de una cuchara razonablemente limpia.

Sujetó la cuchara con la boca y utilizó ambas manos para, a un mismo tiempo, expeler una cinta de uno de los aparatos e insertar una cinta nueva en otro. En esa materia funcionaba como un pulpo bien coordinado.

Colocó la primera cinta en su caja etiquetada y concentró toda la atención en la que empezaba. Las barras de colores aparecieron en la pantalla y, a continuación, la cuenta atrás.

Se tragó el bocado que había mantenido en la boca, le dio una chupada al cigarrillo, tomó un trago de whisky, se sirvió otro bocado de atún, se reclinó en su silla de despacho y apoyó los pies en el borde de la consola.

Estaba mirando un documental que había grabado unos años atrás para una cadena de Des Moines. El tema era la pornografía infantil. La suya no era la versión suavizada y ya editada que se emitió para los telespectadores, sino su copia personal, la que contenía todas las imágenes grabadas a lo largo de doce semanas de ir detrás de un productor, un periodista y un técnico de sonido. Era tan sólo una más entre los centenares de cintas que conformaban su archivo personal.

Hasta ese momento, ninguna de las que ya había pasado justificaba la inquietante idea de que había visto anteriormente a alguien del séquito de Cullen, y no precisamente al hombre canoso que tanto preocupaba a Bella. Marco ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que buscaba, pero tenía que empezar por algún sitio. No desistiría hasta encontrarlo, fuera lo que fuese. Mientras no tuviera que reincorporarse a la campaña de Cullen, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, excepto perder el tiempo.

Y eso podía hacerlo más adelante.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? -preguntó Carlisle desde donde presidía la mesa. .,

-Tuvo que quedarse trabajando -contestó Edward-. Me dijo que no lo esperáramos para cenar.

-Parece que nunca estarnos todos juntos, al menos a la hora de cenar -comentó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño-. Rosalie, ¿dónde está Alice?

-Está..., está...

Rosalie no encontraba palabras nunca cuando se trataba del paradero de su hija.

-Seguía en la sede de la campaña cuando yo me marché -dijo Edward, intentando socorrer a su cuñada.

Emmett les dedicó una sonrisa a sus padres.

-Está trabajando muchas horas allí, ¿verdad, mamá? Esme le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-Le dedica más tiempo del que me esperaba.

-El trabajo le ha ido bien.

-Es un principio -gruñó Carlisle.

Bella, sentada enfrente de Emmett, guardó silencio. Dudaba mucho de que Alice estuviera trabajando todas las horas que se pasaba en la sede. Parecía ser la única que daba importancia al hecho de que muy frecuentemente Alice y Jasper llegaran tarde juntos.

Nessie pidió que le ayudaran a ponerse mantequilla en el pan. Cuando Bella hubo terminado y levantó la cabeza, sorprendió a Emmett observándola. Él sonrió, como si los dos compartieran un secreto. Bella apartó rápidamente la vista y se dedicó a su comida, mientras la conversación continuaba alrededor.

Alice llegó pocos minutos después y se dejó caer en la silla, con una disposición de ánimo tan amargada como la expresión de su rostro.

-¿No tienes una palabra educada para nadie? -preguntó Carlisle severamente.

-Dios, coliflor -farfulló, empujando la bandeja hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No permitiré esa clase de lenguaje -rugió Carlisle.

-Lo había olvidado -contestó con aspereza.

El rostro de Carlisle se encendió.

-Ni tampoco voy a aguantar tu insolencia. -Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Emmett, que bajó la cabeza, y a Rosalie, que extendió el brazo para tomar su copa de vino-. Compórtate como una persona educada. Siéntate bien y cómete la cena.

-Nunca hay nada decente para comer en esta casa -se quejó Alice.

-Deberías avergonzarte, Alice.

-Lo sé, lo sé, abuelo; todos esos niños hambrientos en África. Ahórrate el sermón, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a mi habitación.

-¡Te quedarás donde estás! -bramó-. ¡Eres un miembro de la familia y, en esta familia, todos cenan juntos!

-No hace falta que chilles, Carlisle -dijo Esme-, tocándole la manga de la camisa.

El rostro de Alice se hinchó. Miró a su abuelo con rebeldía y a sus padres con odio, pero permaneció sentada.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Carlisle retomó la conversación donde la había dejado al comparecer Alice.

-El equipo de Wakely and Foster está preparando otro viaje para Edward.

Impartía la información en beneficio de las mujeres, que no lo sabían aún. Bella miró a Edward.

-Acabo de enterarme esta tarde -se defendió él- y no tuve tiempo de comunicártelo antes de cenar. Ya te darán los horarios. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Prácticamente a cada rincón del Estado.

Esme se pasó la servilleta por la boca y preguntó: -¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera?

-Poco más de una semana.

-No te preocupes por la niña, Jessica -dijo Carlisle-. El abuelo se ocupará de ella. ¿No es así, Nessie?

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pues nunca le importaba quedarse con ellos. Normalmente, a Bella no le hubiera preocupado dejarla, pero Nessie había tenido otra pesadilla la noche anterior, la segunda en una misma semana. Si estaba a punto de hacer algún progreso, no quería encontrarse lejos de ella. Quizá pudieran llevársela de viaje. Era algo que tenía que discutir con Edward antes de ultimar los planes.

Jasper apareció de pronto bajo el arco de la entrada del comedor. Mona, que estaba recogiendo los platos, le dijo que le había guardado la cena caliente.

-La traeré enseguida.

-No te preocupes. -Recorrió la mesa con la mirada, tomando buena nota de los allí presentes-. Tendré que cenar mas tarde. El humor de Alice mejoró considerablemente. Una luz se encendió en sus apagados ojos y la mueca de disgusto se convirtió en una sonrisa. Se sentó erguida y lo miró con admiración y deseo. Jasper empezó a decir-: No me gusta tener que estropearos la cena a todos...

Con la mano, Carlisle restó importancia a sus palabras. -Pareces preocupado.

-Eso sí que era un eufemismo, pensó Bella, pues Jasper estaba rebosante de ira.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Hemos descendido estrepitosamente en los sondeos de opinión?

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Me temo que sí -contestó Jasper, eligiendo responder a la pregunta de Esme-. Ralph y Dirk están conmigo, pero les he pedido que esperasen en el salón hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con la familia en privado.

Ralph y Dirk eran los dos hombres de Wakely and Foster que se estaban ocupando de la campaña de Edward. Sus nombres se mencionaban a menudo en las conversaciones. A Bella le aterrorizaba oír hablar de ellos, porque normalmente respondía de un modo negativo a cualquier cosa que se dijera a continuación.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Carlisle, impacienté-. Mejor será enfrentarse a las malas noticias.

-Se trata de Jessica. -Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, en el lugar que ocupaba entre Edward y Nessie-. Su médico abortista está a punto de contarlo todo.

* * *

**Pobre Bella, sera que en algún momento no tendrá que lidiar con los líos que hizo Jessica?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Actualizo el miercoles 13 o jueves 14!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	36. Capitulo 35

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 35

Una de las cualidades necesarias que deben poseer los pilotos de los bombarderos es la capacidad de no resquebrajarse en situaciones de gran tensión. Y Carlisle la tenía. Bella consideró su aplomo más tarde, cuando examinó aquellos minutos de infarto después del terrible anuncio de Jasper.

Esa falta de respuesta le resultó sorprendente, porque tuvo la sensación de que ella misma iba a derrumbarse. Se quedó muda, inmóvil, incapaz de pensar. Se le colapsó el cerebro. Le pareció como si el planeta hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies y ella flotara, sin la seguridad de la gravedad, en un vacío negro y sofocante.

Carlisle, con una capacidad de reflejos admirable, separó su silla de la mesa del comedor y se puso en pie.

-Creo que deberíamos trasladar esta discusión al salón.-Jasper asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, miró a Edward con una mezcla de pena y exasperación y salió de la habitación.

Esme, drásticamente pálida, pero casi tan compuesta como su marido, también se puso en pie.

-Mona, esta noche nos saltaremos el postre. Por favor, ocúpate de Nessie. Puede que estemos ocupados algún tiempo.

Rosalie tomó su copa de vino. Emmett se la quitó y la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa. La sujetó por debajo del brazo, la levantó de la silla y la empujó hacia el pasillo. Alice los siguió; parecía estar realmente contenta.

Cuando llegaron a la altura del arco, Emmett le dijo a su hija: -Tú no te metas en esto.

-Imposible. Es lo más divertido que ha pasado nunca -contestó, y se echó a reír.

-No es asunto tuyo, Alice.

-Yo también soy parte de esta familia, el abuelo lo acaba de decir. Además, trabajo en la campaña electoral. Tengo todo el derecho a estar presente en la reunión. Incluso más derecho que ella -añadió señalando a su madre.

Emmett extrajo un billete de cincuenta dólares del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo metió en la mano de Alice.

-Búscate alguna otra cosa que hacer.

-Hijo de puta -murmuró antes de marcharse.

El rostro de Edward estaba pálido a causa de la ira. Con movimientos cuidadosamente controlados dobló la servilleta y la colocó al lado de su plato.

-¿Jessica?

Bella levantó la cabeza. Tenía preparada una negativa y estaba a punto de soltarla, pero la furia que resplandecía en la mirada de Edward la obligó a quedarse en silencio. Conducida por su firme mano, salió del comedor, cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió al amplio salón.

No había oscurecido todavía. El salón ofrecía una vista espectacular del cielo, veteado por los resplandecientes colores de la puesta de sol. Esa noche, sin embargo, el horizonte infinito le hacía sentirse expuesta y, sola.

Ni un solo rostro amable le dio la bienvenida cuando entró en la estancia. Los hombres que representaban a la empresa de relaciones públicas le parecieron particularmente hostiles.

Dirk era alto, delgado, taciturno y tenía una perpetua sombra de barba mal afeitada. Era el estereotipo de matón que salía en las películas de gánster's. Parecía como si su cara fuera a resquebrajarse si se decidía a sonreír.

Ralph resultaba la antítesis de Dirk. Rechoncho, fuerte y alegre, andaba siempre gastando bromas, más por molestar que para divertir. Cuando se encontraba nervioso, jugueteaba con las monedas de su bolsillo y, en ese momento, estaban muy atareadas: resonaban más que las campanas de un trineo.

Por lo que Bella sabía, ninguno de los dos había declarado tener un apellido. Ella suponía que la finalidad de esa omisión era promover una relación de trabajo más amistosa entre ellos y sus clientes. Pero, en lo referente a Bella, el truco no funcionaba. Carlisle se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Jasper, por favor, clarifica lo que acabas de decirnos en el comedor.

Jasper se ahorró todos los rodeos y le preguntó directamente a Bella:-¿Has abortado?

Sus labios se abrieron, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Edward contestó por ella:

-Sí, ha abortado.

Esme dio un respingo como si una flecha acabara de traspasar su delgado cuerpo. Profundos surcos cubrieron la frente de Carlisle. Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron mirando a Bella incrédulos.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -quiso saber Jasper.

-Sí.

-¿Y no se lo dijiste a nadie?

-No era asunto de nadie -contestó Edward furioso.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? -quiso saber Carlisle-. ¿Ha sido recientemente?

-No. Antes del accidente de avión. Justo antes.

-Estupendo -murmuró Jasper-. Cojonudo.

-¡Cuidado con tus expresiones delante de mi esposa, señor Withlock! -rugió Carlisle.

-¡Lo siento, Carlisle! -replicó a gritos-. Pero ¿tienes idea de cómo puede esto afectar a la campaña si se hace público?

-Claro que lo sé. Pero debemos tener el cuidado de no responder de forma barriobajera. ¿De qué nos servirá ahora chillar? -Cuando se hubieron aplacado los ánimos, preguntó-: ¿Cómo te has enterado de esta... abominación?

-La enfermera llamó esta tarde a la sede de la campaña y preguntó por Edward -les informó Jasper- Él ya se había marchado, de modo que atendí yo la llamada. Me contó que Jessica había ido a la consulta, embarazada de seis semanas, y que pidió la interrupción del embarazo.

Bella se recostó en el brazo tapizado del sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto en presencia de esos dos? -Señaló al dúo de las relaciones públicas.

-Fuera -dijo Edward gesticulando hacia la puerta.

-Un momento -se opuso Jasper-. Tienen que saber todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-No en lo que se refiere a nuestras vidas personales.

-Todo, Edward -intervino Dirk-. Hasta el desodorante que utilizas. Ninguna sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Especialmente las desagradables. Lo dejamos claro desde el principio.

Edward parecía a punto de explotar. -¿Qué amenazó con hacer la enfermera?

-Contárselo a todos los medios de comunicación. ¿O si no?

-Debíamos pagar para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Chantaje -dijo Ralph, tocando una pequeña tonadilla con las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo-. No es que sea muy original.

-Pero eficaz -concluyó Jasper secamente-. Consiguió que me interesara. Podrías haberlo echado todo a perder, lo sabes -le espetó a Bella.

Atrapada en su propia mentira, Bella no tenía más elección que soportar el desprecio de la familia. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella, pero se sentía morir al imaginar lo traicionado que debía de sentirse Edward.

Jasper se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el bar y se sirvió un whisky.

-Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia.

-¿Qué pasa con el doctor? -le preguntó Dirk.

-La enfermera ya no trabaja allí.

-¿Ah, no? -Ralph dejó de jugar con las monedas-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-No lo sé.

-Entérate.

Bella que había dado la orden secamente, se puso de pie. Se le ocurrió sólo una manera de redimirse ante los ojos de Edward, y era ayudarlo a salir de ese lío.

-Entérate de por qué ya no trabaja para ese doctor, Jasper. Quizá la despidió por incompetente.

-¿Ese doctor, Jessica? Es una doctora. Por Dios, ¿es que ni siquiera te acuerdas?

-¿Quieres mi ayuda en este asunto o no? -le replicó en un tono duro, haciendo caso omiso de su terrible error-. Si la enfermera fue despedida, no resultaría una extorsionista muy creíble, ¿verdad?

-Lo que dice Jessica tiene cierto sentido -comentó Ralph, y echó una mirada a aquellos rostros preocupados.

-Tú nos has metido en este lío -la inculpó Jasper, avanzando hacia ella-. ¿Tienes intención de enfrentarte al asunto?

-Sí -contestó desafiante.

Casi se pudieron oír los engranajes de los pensamientos mientras los ocupantes de la habitación consideraban el asunto seriamente.

El silencio lo rompió Esme:

-¿Qué pasa si ella tiene tu historial clínico?

-Las fichas pueden falsificarse, especialmente las copiadas. Seguiría siendo mi palabra contra la suya.

-No podemos mentir -objetó Edward.

-¿Y por qué demonios no? -quiso saber Dirk. Ralph se echó a reír.

-Mentir es parte del asunto, Edward. Si quieres ganar, tienes que mentir con mayor convicción que RoryDekker, eso es todo.

-Aunque llegue a senador, seguiré teniendo que mirarme al espejo cada mañana -arguyó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

Bella se puso delante de Edward y colocó las manos sobre sus brazos.

-Yo no tendré que mentir. Y tú tampoco. Nadie se enterará nunca del aborto. Si la obligamos a poner las cartas boca arriba, se retirará. Casi puedo garantizarte que ninguna cadena de televisión local le hará caso alguno, especialmente si la han despedido del trabajo.

Si la enfermera iba con su historia a Harry Clearwater -y KTEX sería seguramente su primera elección, porque era la que tenía mayor audiencia-, él acabaría con el cuento. Si ofrecía la primicia a otros...

De pronto Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y preguntó: -¿Te ha comentado si tenía algún testigo?

-No.

-Entonces, ningún periodista serio lo publicará.

-¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes? -preguntó Emmett desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-He visto Todos los hombres del presidente.

-Los periódicos sensacionalistas lo publicarían sin tener pruebas.

-Es posible, pero esos medios de comunicación no tienen credibilidad alguna. Si nosotros ignoramos noblemente una historia tan escandalosa, los lectores llegarán a considerarlo una sórdida mentira.

-¿Qué pasa si la noticia llega hasta Dekker y su equipo? Lo irán pregonando de punta a punta.

-¿Y qué si lo hace? -replicó Bella-. Es una historia muy fea. ¿Quién podría creerse que yo haría una cosa así?

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

Bella se volvió a mirar a Esme, que había formulado la sencilla pregunta. Parecía encontrarse desolada, sufriendo por su hijo. A Bella le hubiera gustado poder darle una respuesta satisfactoria, pero no era el caso.

-Lo siento Esme, pero eso es algo entre Edward y yo -contestó por fin-. En aquel momento parecía lo más correcto.

Esme se estremeció de repugnancia.

A Jasper no le importaban nada los aspectos sentimentales del problema. Estaba dando grandes zancadas de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-Dios, a Dekker le encantaría tener esta noticia. Ya se ha metido en el bolsillo a todos esos entusiastas partidarios de la vida. Son unos fanáticos. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría llegar a hacer si se enterara de todo esto. Haría pasar a Jessica por asesina.

-Parecería como si nos estuviera tirando barro -le contradijo Bella- a no ser que pudiera demostrarlo sin lugar a dudas, cosa que le resultará imposible. Los votantes se pondrían de nuestro lado.

Dirk y Ralph se miraron y se encogieron simultáneamente de hombros. Dirk dijo:

-Todo lo que ella dice tiene cierta validez, Jasper. Cuando la enfermera se vuelva a poner en contacto contigo, dile que adelante, que lo cuente todo. Seguramente no tiene gran cosa que decir y se asustará fácilmente.

Jasper se estaba mordiendo los labios. -No lo sé. Es un riesgo.

-Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. -Carlisle se levantó del sillón y extendió una mano hacia Esme-. Ustedes resolveran lo que queda de este asqueroso asunto. No quiero oír hablar de ello nunca más.

Ni él ni Esme se dignaron mirar a Bella al salir de la habitación.

Rosalie se dirigió al mueble bar. Emmett miraba con tanta malevolencia a la mujer de su hermano que no se dio cuenta ni intentó detenerla.

Aparentemente, ninguno de la familia sabía nada del embarazo ni del aborto de Jessica hasta esa noche. El acontecimiento resultaba una sorpresa para todos, incluso para Bella que tampoco estaba del todo segura y que había perdido al apostar a que nadie se enteraría.

-¿Tienes algún cadáver más metido en el armario?

Edward se dio la vuelta con celeridad y se enfrentó a su hermano con más ira de la que Bella le había visto jamás mostrar con alguien de la familia. Tenía las manos cerradas en un puño. -¡Cállate, Emmett!

-¡No le digas que se calle! -exclamó Rosalie, dejando de golpe la botella de vodka sobre el mueble-. No es culpa suya que tu mujer sea una puta.

-¡Rosalie!

-O ¿que no lo es? Se deshizo de un bebé a propósito, mientras que los míos..., los míos...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se volvió de espaldas. Emmett aspiró una bocanada de aire, bajó la cabeza y murmuró -Lo siento, Edward.

Se dirigió a su llorosa mujer, le puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y salió con ella de la habitación. A pesar de toda la aversión que sentía hacia Emmett, a Bella la conmovió el amable gesto. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Rosalie, lo miró con gratitud y amor.

Dirk y Ralph, insensibles al drama familiar, habían seguido hablando entre ellos.

-Este viaje te quedarás en casa -le dijo Dirk perentoriamente a Bella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -añadió Jasper.

-Eso depende de Edward -replicó ella.

El rostro de Edward aparecía frío e impasible. -Te quedas.

Bella estaba a punto de llorar, pero de ninguna manera quería hacerlo delante de Dirk, de su compañero y del indómito hombre de hielo, JasperWithlock.

-Perdoname.

Con altivez, pero rápidamente salió de la habitación. Edward la siguió. La alcanzó en el pasillo y la obligó a que lo mirara.

-Tus mentiras no tienen límite, ¿verdad, Jessica?

-Ya sé que esto tiene mal aspecto, Edward, pero...

-¿Mal aspecto? -Con amargura e incredulidad sacudió la cabeza-. Si ya lo habías hecho, ¿por qué no lo admitiste? ¿Por qué decirme que nunca hubo un hijo?

-Porque me daba cuenta del mucho daño que te estaba haciendo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te dabas cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo a ti!

-No -rechazó, sintiéndose miserable.

-Haces que ponga las cartas boca arriba, no hay testigos, fichas falsificadas -citó todas sus anteriores sugerencias- Si te pillaban, tenías la vía de escape bien preparada, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas mentiras más me ocultas?

-He hecho esas sugerencias para protegerte a ti. A ti, Edward.

-Claro que sí. -Frunció los labios con cinismo-. Si hubieras querido hacer algo por mí, no habrías abortado. Aún mejor, no te habrías quedado embarazada. ¿O pensaste que un niño te conseguiría un billete a Washington? -La soltó de pronto, retirando las manos como si no soportara tocarla-. No te cruces en mi camino. No puedo soportar tu presencia.

Regresó al salón, donde lo esperaban sus consejeros. Bella se derrumbó contra la pared y se cubrió la boca con las manos para mitigar el sonido de sus sollozos.

En otro intento de expiar los pecados de Jessica, lo único que había conseguido era apartar todavía más a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sintiéndose terriblemente débil. Tenía la cabeza abotargada y los ojos hinchados le escocían a causa de las lágrimas vertidas antes de dormirse. Se puso una bata ligera y llegó tambaleándose al cuarto de baño.

En cuanto hubo atravesado el dintel de la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared y, horrorizada, leyó el mensaje que aparecía escrito sobre el espejo con su propio pintalabios.

«Puta estúpida. Casi lo has echado todo a perder.»

El terror la paralizó durante unos instantes y, a continuación, tuvo una descarga de adrenalina. Corrió hacia el armario, se vistió a toda prisa, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para borrar el mensaje del espejo y huyó de la habitación como si la persiguieran los demonios.

En el establo sólo necesitó un par de minutos para ensillar el caballo. Recorrió el campo abierto a galope, poniendo distancia entre ellay esa hermosa casa que encubría tanta traición. A pesar de que los primeros rayos de sol le calentaban el cuerpo, se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando recordaba que alguien había entrado a escondidas en su habitación mientras ella dormía.

Quizás Harry y Marco tuvieran razón. Estaba loca al intentar seguir con aquella suplantación, pues podía acabar perdiendo la vida por culpa de las manipulaciones de otra mujer; ¿acaso alguna historia valía tanto? Era una tontería no marcharse antes de que la descubrieran.

Podría desaparecer, ir a algún otro lugar, asumir una nueva identidad. Era lista e ingeniosa, le interesaban muchas cosas. El periodismo no era el único campo en el que valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo.

Pero esas alternativas estaban generadas por el pánico y el temor. Bella sabía que nunca las llevaría a cabo. No podría llegar a suportar otro fracaso profesional, especialmente algo de tal magnitud. ¿Y qué pasaría si, mientras tanto, Edward perdía la vida? Él y Nessie le importaban ahora más que cualquier otra cosa. Era imprescindible quedarse. Con las elecciones a sólo unas pocas semanas, se vislumbraba ya el final.

Tal como confirmaba el mensaje en el espejo, la imprevista actuación de Jessica había puesto nervioso al enemigo de Edward. La gente nerviosa cometía errores. Tendría que estar atenta y no perderse detalle, y, paralelamente, tener cuidado para no quedar ella misma al descubierto.

Las cuadras continuaban desiertas cuando regresó con el caballo. Lo desensilló, le dio un cubo de comida y empezó a cepillarlo. -Te he estado buscando.

Alarmada, dejó caer el cepillo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Edward! -se puso una mano sobre el corazón-. No te he oído entrar. Me has asustado.

Estaba de pie a la entrada del establo. Shep se encontraba sentado obedientemente a sus pies, con la lengua fuera.

-Nessie está pidiendo tus torrijas para desayunar. Le he dicho que iría a buscarte.

-He salido a montar -dijo, afirmando lo obvio.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa elegante?

-¿Perdona?

-Aquellos...

Hizo un gesto con las manos por el exterior de los muslos.

-¿Los pantalones de montar? -Los tejanos y las botas que llevaba no eran en absoluto elegantes. El faldón de la sencilla camisa de algodón le colgaba por encima de las caderas-. Me siento ridícula si me los pongo.

-¿Ah, sí?

Se volvió para marcharse.

-Edward. -Cuando él se dio de nuevo la vuelta, ella se humedeció nerviosamente los labios-Ya sé que todo el mundo está furioso conmigo, pero tu opinión es la única que me importa. ¿Me odias?

Shep se estiró sobre el fresco suelo de cemento del establo y apoyó la cabeza en las patas delanteras, mirándola con ojos tristones.

-Será mejor que vuelva con Nessie -dijo Edward-. ¿Vienes?

-Sí, iré enseguida.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Se quedaron allí, mirándose. Excepto por algún que otro pateo de una pezuña o el resollar de un caballo, todo estaba en silencio. Motas de polvo bailoteaban entre los rayos de sol que se introducían por las ventanas. El aire era tranquilo y se propagaban los placenteros aromas del heno, de los caballos y del cuero. Y del deseo.,

De pronto a Bella le pareció que la ropa la oprimía, que el cabello resultaba demasiado pesado para su cabeza y que la piel era demasiado pequeña para contener su abundante cuerpo. Deseaba ardientemente acercarse a Edward y rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Quería descansar la mejilla sobre su pecho y sentir el palpitar de su corazón tal como ocurrió el día que la poseyó. Ansiaba que la tomara de nuevo con deseo y pasión, aun cuando lo único que él deseara fuese una gratificación a corto plazo.

El deseo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se mezclaba con la desesperación, y la mezcla resultaba insoportable. Apartó la mirada y se puso a acariciar el hocico aterciopelado del caballo. El animal se apartó de su avena y le golpeó con afecto el hombro.

-No lo entiendo.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con atención.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Antes echaba humo por las orejas si te acercabas a él. Querías que lo vendiéramos a la fábrica de pegamento. Ahora seacarician el uno al otro. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y, en tono dulce, contestó: -Ha aprendido a confiar en mí.

Edward entendió el mensaje. No había lugar a dudas. Le sostuvo la mirada durante mucho tiempo y, luego, le dio un golpe suave al perro con la punta de la bota.

-Vamos, Shep. -Por encima del hombro le recordó-Nessie está esperando.

* * *

**Afirmo y reafirmo que Jessica era una perra, pobre Bells siempre pasando por situaciones que la separan mas y mas de Edward!**

**Llegara Edward a ver las diferencias con su vieja Jessica y la nueva Jessica?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por cada comentario y reviews que dejan, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras!**

**Subo otro capitulo mas!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	37. Capitulo 36

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 36

-Sé una buena chica con papá. -Edward se arrodilló delante de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza-. Volveré antes de que te enteres, y te traeré un regalo.

Normalmente, el gesto alegre de Nessie hubiera provocado una sonrisa en Bella, pero le resultaba imposible sonreír ese día, el día de la partida de Edward. Se puso de pie.

-Llámame si presenta alguna mejoría.

-Claro.

-O si empeora.

-Sí.

-Todo el equipo tiene órdenes de avisarme de inmediato si la llamada tiene que ver con Nessie. Me pondré enseguida al teléfono en el momento que sea.

-Te prometo que llamaré si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Emmett hizo sonar el claxon del coche. Esperaba impaciente detrás del volante. Jasper ya estaba sentado en el asiento delantero, hablando por un teléfono recientemente instalado en el vehículo.

-En lo que se refiere al otro asunto -añadió Edward, manteniendo un tono de voz confidencial- Jasper hizo lo que sugeriste y le pidió a la enfermera pruebas irrefutables de que habías abortado. La sometió a un interrogatorio severo, le puso un claro ejemplo de lo que tendría que oír si iba con su historia a la prensa o a la gente de Dekker. También llevó acabo una pequeña investigación. Tal como tú suponías, la despidieron del trabajo y tenía aún más ganas de poner en evidencia al médico que a nosotros. Jasper utilizó esa información y la amenazó con todo tipo de litigios. Por el momento se ha acobardado.

-Oh, me alegro mucho, Edward. No me hubiera gustado nada ensombrecerte la campaña.

Sonrió sarcástico.

-Ya no puede ensombrecerse mucho más de lo que está.

-No te desanimes. -Posó una mano sobre la manga de su camisa-. Los sondeos no son el evangelio, pueden cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagan pronto -comentó sombríamente-. El mes de noviembre llegará antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Y hasta entonces, su vida corría peligro y ella ni siquiera podía avisarlo. En aquel viaje no podría vigilar ni buscar a un hombre alto y con el pelo canoso. Quizá debería mencionárselo, darle un poco de ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

-Edward... -empezó a decir. Emmett volvió a tocar el claxon.

-Tengo que marcharme. -Se dobló por la cintura y besó de nuevo la mejilla de Nessie-. Adiós, Jessica.

No recibió un beso, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera una última mirada antes de meterse en el coche y desaparecer.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá?

Nessie debía de haberla llamado varias veces. Cuando Bella dejó de observar la curva de la carretera por donde había desaparecido el coche y la miró, la cara de la niña reflejaba preocupación.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Bella se apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas y se obligó a sonreír.

-Estoy triste porque papá se ha marchado. Pero te tengo a ti para que me hagas compañía. ¿Me harás compañía mientras él esté fuera?

Nessie asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Juntas entraron en la casa. Si Edward estaba temporalmente fuera de su alcance, por lo menos podía cuidar con esmero a su hija.

Los días transcurrían lentamente. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Nessie, pero ni siquiera las actividades que se inventaba para las dos eran suficientes como para llenar las interminables horas. No había exagerado cuando le dijo a Edward semanas antes que necesitaba algo constructivo que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a la inactividad. Por otra parte, carecía de la energía suficiente como para hacer algo más que mirar al vacío y preocuparse por Edward. Miraba las noticias cada noche, buscando ansiosamente entre la multitud al hombre de pelo canoso. Harry se preguntaría por qué no acompañaba a Edward en ese viaje, de modo que le llamó desde una cabina de Kerrville y le explicó el asunto del aborto.

-Sus consejeros, empezando por Jasper, recomendaron que me quedara en casa. Ahora soy una inútil.

-¿Incluso para Cullen?

-Hasta cierto punto, sí. Es tan educado como siempre, pero se comporta con frialdad y distanciamiento.

-He oído hablar de expertos en campañas electorales como Wakely and Foster. Ellos dan una orden y Cullen ladra, ¿es eso?

-Ellos dan una orden, Edward gruñe y después ladra.

-Bien. Bueno, hablaré con Marco y le diré que esté al tanto de ese tipo que a ti te parece tan importante.

-Sé que es importante. Dile a Marco que me llame en cuanto lo vea.

-Si es que lo ve.

Aparentemente no lo vio, puesto que Marco no llamó. Sin embargo, en todos los reportajes emitidos por KTEX, aparecía por lo menos una toma de la multitud. Marco le estaba enviando un mensaje: Pelo Canoso no se encuentra entre la multitud que rodea a Edward.

No obstante, eso no ayudó mucho a aliviar a Bella. Quería estar al lado de Edward para asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro inminente. Por la noche tenía visiones gráficas de Edward pereciendo en un baño de sangre. Durante el día, cuando no estaba jugando con Nessie, se paseaba inquieta por las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Sigues deprimida?

Bella levantó la cabeza. Carlisle había entrado en el comedor sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Se nota? -preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Está más claro que el agua.- El hombre se acomodó en una de las butacas.

-Ciertamente no he estado muy alegre últimamente.

-¿Echas de menos a Edward?

El desprecio sutil de la familia había hecho que el tiempo transcurriera con más lentitud todavía. Poco más de una semana desde la partida de Edward, y parecían siglos.

-Sí, Carlisle, lo echo muchísimo de menos. Supongo que te resulta difícil de creer. A Esme le cuesta; casi ni se digna mirarme. Carlisle fijó su vista en la de ella, con tanta fuerza y mordacidad que le puso la piel de gallina.

-Ese asunto del aborto fue horroroso.

-No era mi intención que se enterara nadie.

-Excepto Edward.

-Bueno, él tenía que saberlo, ¿no?

-¿De verdad? ¿Era suyo el niño?

Dudó tan sólo unos segundos. -Sí.

-Y te preguntas por qué no estamos siendo muy amables contigo. Destruiste a nuestro nieto. Yo pienso que es imposible perdonar una cosa así, Jessica. Ya sabes lo que Esme siente por Edward, ¿esperabas que te felicitara por lo que hiciste?

-No.

-Siendo la clase de madre que ha sido con sus hijos, no puede imaginarse una cosa como ésa. Y, francamente, yo tampoco. Bella posó la mirada sobre el álbum de fotos que tenía abierto sobre su regazo. Las fotos que estaba mirando cuando él entró eran de los primeros años. Esme, muy joven y muy bella. Carlisle, con un aspecto espléndido, vestido con su uniforme de aviador. Había fotos de Emmett y de Edward en las distintas etapas de la juventud. Eran el ejemplo tipo de la familia norteamericana.

-No debió de ser fácil para Esme cuando te fuiste a Corea.

-No, no lo fue. -Se arrellanó en el sillón-. Tuve que dejarla sola con Emmett, que era tan sólo un bebé.

-Edward nació después .de la guerra, ¿verdad?

-Justo después.

-Todavía era un bebé cuando se trasladaron a Nuevo México -comentó Bella, mientras consultaba de nuevo el álbum y esperando que Carlisle le proporcionara detalles acerca de las informaciones que había ido recopilando tras una minuciosa investigación.

-Allí me enviaron las Fuerzas Aéreas, y allí me fui. Un lugar solitario. Esme odiaba el desierto y el polvo. También le disgustaba profundamente el trabajo que yo hacía. En aquellos días, los pilotos de pruebas eran productos desechables.

-Como tu amigo Bryan Edward.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron, como si mentalmente estuviera reviviendo los buenos tiempos. A continuación, con tristeza, sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue como perder a un miembro de la familia. Después de aquello dejé de pilotar aviones. Mi corazón ya no estaba en ello y, si no le pones el corazón, te rematan con más facilidad. En cualquier caso, no quería morir. Todavía había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Las Fuerzas Aéreas me mandaron a Lackland. Era mi hogar, y un buen lugar para educar a los chicos. Mi padre se estaba haciendo viejo. Me retiré de las Fuerzas Aéreas después de su muerte y me ocupé del rancho.

-Pero echas de menos los aviones, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Demonios, sí -admitió, con una carcajada de autodesaprobación-. Con lo viejo que soy y todavía recuerdo lo que se sentía allá arriba. No se puede comparar a ningún otro sentimiento. Tampoco hay nada que pueda compararse con compartir unas cervezas e intercambiar historias con otros pilotos. Una mujer no puede entender lo que es tener amigos así.

-¿Como Bryan? Asintió con la cabeza.

-Era un buen piloto. El mejor. -Su sonrisa desapareció-. Pero empezó a ser negligente y pagó el precio con su vida. -Volvió a enfocar la mirada sobre Bella-. Todo el mundo paga por sus errores, Jessica. Puede uno librarse durante un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Al final, hay que pagar.

Ella apartó la vista, incómoda.

-¿Es eso lo que crees que está ocurriendo conmigo por lo del aborto?

-¿Y no lo crees tú?

-Supongo que sí.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos.

-Ya has tenido que pagar soportando la vergüenza. Sólo espero que Edward no tenga que pagar por tu error perdiendo las elecciones.

-Yo también lo espero.

Se quedó mirándola un momento.

-Tú sabes, Jessica, que yo he salido en tu defensa muchas veces desde que te convertiste en miembro de esta familia. Te he otorgado el beneficio de la duda en más de una ocasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Todo el mundo se ha fijado en los cambios de tu personalidad desde el accidente.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Habrían discutido esos cambios entre ellos?

-He cambiado. Para mejor, creo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Esme no cree que los cambios sean reales. Cree que estás fingiendo, que tu interés por Nessie es mentira y que tu repentina preocupación por Edward es simplemente una táctica para que te aprecie y te lleve con él a Washington.

-No es un comentario muy halagador viniendo de una suegra -pensó en voz alta-. ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Yo creo que eres una joven muy bella y muy inteligente; demasiado inteligente como para enfrentarte conmigo. -Le señaló con su dedo romo-. Será mejor que seas todo lo que finges ser. -Durante unos segundos, mantuvo una expresión severa. A continuación, sonrió cariñosamente-. Pero, si estás intentando sinceramente paliar tus errores pasados, te felicito por ello. Para ganar las elecciones, Edward necesita a su familia y, sobre todo, el apoyo total de su esposa.

-Yo le ofrezco mi apoyo total.

-Eso no es más que lo que se espera de ti. -Se levantó del sillón. Al llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta-. Compórtate como la esposa de un senador y no tendrás problemas por mi parte.

Fue obvio que habló con Esme, porque, a la hora de cenar aquella noche, Bella notó un mejor trato por parte de ella. Parecía verdaderamente interesada cuando preguntó:

-¿Disfrutaste de tu paseo a caballo esta tarde, Jessica?

-Mucho. Ahora que hace más fresco, puedo pasarme más rato.

-Y estás montando a Blanquita. Es extraño, ¿verdad? Siempre odiaste a ese animal, y a la contra.

-Creo que antes le tenía miedo. Hemos aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro.

En aquel momento, Mona entró en el comedor para avisar a Carlisle de que le llamaban por teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Edward, coronel Cullen.

Bella reprimió una punzada de tristeza porque Edward no había preguntado por ella, pero sólo saber que estaba al teléfono en la habitación contigua hacía que temblara todo su interior. Carlisle permaneció fuera de la habitación durante varios minutos. Al regresar, parecía estar muy complacido.

-Señoras -dijo, dirigiéndose no sólo a su esposa y a Bella, sino también a Rosalie, a Alice, y a Nessie-. Hagan las maletas esta noche. Nos vamos a Fort Worth mañana.

Las reacciones fueron diversas. -¿Todos? -se extrañó Esme.

-Yo no, ¿verdad? -supuso Rosalie.

Alice saltó de la silla y dio un alarido de alegría incontenible. -¡Dios, ya era hora de que pasara algo bueno por aquí!

Nessie miró a Bella, buscando una explicación de por qué todo el mundo se había puesto de repente tan contento, y Bella preguntó:-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué?

Carlisle contestó en primer lugar a la pregunta de Bella. -Los sondeos. Edward está perdiendo puntos cada día.

-Eso no es como para celebrarlo -objetó Esme.

-Los consejeros de Edward creen que será mejor que se lo vea con la familia más a menudo-explicó Carlisle-, para que no parezca un inconformista. Yo, personalmente, me alegro de que todos vayamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

-¿Han cambiado de idea en lo que se refiere a mí? -quiso saber Bella.

-Obviamente.

-Haré mis maletas y las de Nessie. -Todos los pensamientos negativos quedaron disipados al saber que pronto se reuniría con Edward-. ¿A qué hora salimos?

-En cuanto todos estemos preparados. -Carlisle miró a Rosalie, que estaba evidentemente en un estado de pánico. Había perdido el color y no hacía más que retorcerse las manos-. Mona, por favor ayuda a Rosalie a preparar sus cosas.

-¿Tengo que ir? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Eso es lo que me han dicho. -Carlisle dividió su severa mirada entre ella y Alice, que, a diferencia de su madre, estaba encantada-. No creo que haga falta recordarle a nadie que hay que comportarse con absoluta corrección. Estamos en los últimos días de la campaña; todos los Cullen vamos a ser el centro de atención y nos estarán observando con lupa. Comportarnos de acuerdo con las normas.

* * *

**Carlisle siempre tratando de centrar las situaciones llevándolas hacia un camino menos difícil. Que opinan? Quien o quienes son los sospechosos?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por dejar sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Actualizo el sabado 16 con doble capitulo y lemmon!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	38. Capitulo 37

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

*****CAPITULO LEMMON***LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD*****

* * *

Capítulo 37

Cuando llegaron a Fort Worth llovía.

Carlisle se dirigió directamente al hotel del centro de la ciudad pero, como el viaje fue más largo de lo esperado, debido a las inclemencias del tiempo y a las frecuentes paradas, Emmett, Jasper y Edward se habían ido ya al mitin que se celebraba aquella noche.

Los cansados viajeros ocuparon sus habitaciones lo más rápidamente posible.

Nessie estaba cansada y de mal humor. Tuvo una pataleta y no había manera de tranquilizarla, ni siquiera con la cena que el servicio de habitaciones subió con toda celeridad.

-Nessie, come -la apremió Esme.

-No -contestó de mal humor, sacando el labio inferior-. Me dijiste que podía ver a papá. Quiero ver a papá.

-Vendrá más tarde -le explicó Bella por enésima vez.

-Vamos, es tu comida preferida -insistió Esme, intentando convencerla-. Pizza.

-No me gusta.

Carlisle miró con impaciencia su reloj de pulsera de los tiempos del ejército.

-Son casi las siete. Tenemos que marcharnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

-Yo me quedaré con ella -se ofreció Rosalie, con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro.

-Menuda ayuda -comentó despectivamente Alice-. A mí me parece que sería mejor que esta maleducada se muriera de hambre.

-Alice, por favor. Con una niña difícil ya tenemos suficiente - la regañó Esme, y después dijo que estaba fatigada y se ofreció a perderse el mitin y quedarse con Nessie.

-Gracias, Esme -dijo Bella-. Eso sería de gran ayuda. No creo que esté en condiciones de salir en público esta noche. Carlisle, llévate a Rosalie y a Alice. Yo iré dentro de un rato.

Carlisle empezó a protestar: -Dirk y Ralph dijeron que...

-No me importa lo que hayan dicho -lo interrumpió Bella-. Edward no querría que dejara a Nessie con Esme cuando se está comportando de esta manera. En cuanto esté en la cama tomaré un taxi. Diles que llegaré enseguida.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Nessie, parte de una suite de tres habitaciones alquiladas para la familia de Edward.

-Vamos, Nessie -intentó Bella, tratando de mostrarse convincente-. Cómete la cena para que pueda decirle a papá lo buena que has sido.

-Quiero mi sorpresa.

-Cómete la cena, querida -rogó Esme.

-¡No!

-Entonces, ¿te apetece un baño caliente?

-¡No! Quiero mi sorpresa. Papá dijo que me daría una sorpresa.

-Nessie, basta -dijo Bella con severidad-. Y cómete la cena.

Nessie le dio un empujón a la bandeja, que cayó al suelo con gran estruendo. Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

-Con esto es suficiente. -De un estirón sacó a Nessie de la silla, le dio la vuelta y le pegó un par de azotes en el trasero.- No voy a aguantar ese tipo de comportamiento, jovencita.

Al principio, Nessie quedó demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Miró a Bella con sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos. A continuación empezó a temblarle el labio inferior y unos lagrimones le inundaron las mejillas. Abrió la boca y emitió un alarido capaz de despertar a un muerto. Esme quiso cogerla, pero Bella se adelantó y abrazó a Nessie. La niña le echó los brazos al cuello y hundió el rostro mojado en su hombro. Bella le frotó la espalda, de forma tranquilizadora.

-¿No te da vergüenza que tenga que azotarte el culo? Papá piensa que eres una niña buena.

-Soy buena.

-Esta noche no. Estás portándote muy mal, y tú lo sabes.

La llorera duró varios minutos. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, Nessie levantó su abotargada cara.

-¿Me puedo tomar el helado ahora?

-No, no puedes. -Bella apartó los cabellos de Nessie que se le habían quedado pegados a la cara-. No me parece que te merezcas un premio, ¿tú que crees?

El labio inferior le continuaba temblando, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Si te comportas bien ahora, cuando papá llegue esta noche le dejaré que te despierte para darte la sorpresa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Quiero helado.

-Lo siento -dijo Bella, negando con la cabeza-. Cuando uno se porta mal, no le dan premios. ¿Entiendes a mamá?

Nessie asintió tristemente. Bella la bajó de su regazo. -Ahora vamos al baño y a ponerte el pijama para que tú y la abuela se puedan ir a la cama. Cuanto antes te duermas, antes llegará papá.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la acostó. Nessie estaba tan cansada, que casi se quedó dormida antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Bella también estaba agotada. El incidente la había dejado sin energía. No se encontraba en condiciones para discutir con Esme, cuyo cuerpo menudo se estremecía desaprobadoramente.

-Edward se enterará de lo de los azotes -amenazó.

-Muy bien. Me parece conveniente que se entere.

Se dirigía al recibidor cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Edward. -¿Vienes o qué? -exigió saber, sin preámbulo alguno.

-Sí, ya voy. Tuve un problema con Nessie, pero ahora ya está en la cama. Tomaré un taxi y llegaré en...

-Estoy abajo en recepción. Date prisa.

Hizo lo que pudo en cinco minutos, que fue todo el tiempo que se atrevió a concederse. Los resultados no eran espectaculares, pero lo suficientemente buenos como para que Edward se quedara boquiabierto cuando por fin salió del ascensor.

El traje de dos piezas era elegante y atractivo. La seda de color azul zafiro le intensificaba su propio colorido. Los rizos del pelo habían quedado sacrificados por la humedad, de modo que optó por un efecto sofisticado y dramático, poniéndose unos atrevidos pendientes de oro.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? -preguntó Edward, mientras la conducía hacia la puerta giratoria-. Papá me ha dicho que Nessie estaba enfadada.

-¿Enfadada? ¡Tonterías! Lo que estaba es realmente insoportable.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene tres años, ésa es la razón. Lleva todo el día metida en un coche. Entiendo perfectamente porqué se estaba comportando así, pero la comprensión sólo llega hasta un cierto punto. Lamento haberle aguado la fiesta a tu madre, pero tuve que darle unos azotes.

Habían llegado hasta el coche aparcado delante del hotel. Él se detuvo con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta del pasajero. -¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Me hizo caso. Funcionó.

Edward examinó la expresión decidida de Bella durante unos instantes; luego, señaló con la cabeza y bruscamente ordenó: -Entra.

Le dio una propina al portero que había permanecido vigilando el coche, se sentó detrás del volante y, conduciendo despacio, se dirigió a la calle. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían vigorosamente, pero libraban una batalla inútil contra el fuerte aguacero.

Fueron en dirección norte por la calle de Main, giraron a la altura de los característicos juzgados del condado de Tarrant y cruzaron el puente del río Trinity hacia el norte de Fort Worth, donde los vaqueros y los asesinos hicieron historia en sus famosos corrales.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? -preguntó Bella, mientras el coche atravesaba la tormentosa noche-. Podría haber tomado un taxi.

-No hacía otra cosa que dejar pasar el rato entre bastidores. Pensé que emplearía mejor el tiempo haciendo de taxista.

-¿Qué les ha parecido a Dirk y a Ralph que te marcharas?

-Nada. No lo saben.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando quieran enterarse de que no estoy, será demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. En cualquier caso, estaba harto de que me corrigieran el discurso.

Conducía con imprudente rapidez, pero ella no le llamó la atención. Parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar una crítica; se encontraba de un humor de perros. Bella hizo un intento de llegar al fondo de su mal humor:

-¿Por qué nos has pedido que viniéramos?

-¿Has leído las encuestas?

-Sí.

-Entonces sabrás que se requiere un cambio de estrategia. Según mis consejeros, hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Nos embarcamos en este viaje para aumentar el entusiasmo y conseguir más apoyo popular. En cambio, he perdido tres puntos desde que lo empezamos.

-Carlisle dijo algo respecto a tu imagen inconformista.

Maldijo en voz baja.

-Eso es lo que opinan ellos.

-¿A quiénes te refieres?

-¡A quién va a ser! A Dick y a Ralph. Pensaron que el bastión de una familia a mis espaldas convencería a los votantes de que no soy un iluminado. Un padre de familia proyecta una imagen más estable. ¡Mierda, no lo sé. Hablan y hablan hasta que ya ni los oigo!

Entró en el aparcamiento de Billy Bob's Texas. Conocido como el mayor club nocturno del mundo, con una pista de rodeo en su interior, había sido alquilado aquella noche por el comité de campaña de Edward. Varios intérpretes de country and western habían cedido su tiempo y talento al mitin que se realizaba para recaudar fondos.

Edward llegó con el coche hasta la entrada principal. Un vaquero, vestido con un impermeable amarillo y un chorreante sombrero de fieltro, salió de la garita y se acercó al coche. Edward bajó la ventanilla empañada.

-No puede aparcar aquí, señor.

-Soy...

-Tiene que sacar de aquí el coche. Está en el acceso de bomberos.

-Pero soy...

-Hay un aparcamiento al otro lado de la calle, aunque a causa del gentío que hay puede que esté lleno. -Trasladó la bola de tabaco de una mejilla a la otra-. En cualquier caso, no puede dejarlo aquí.

-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Buck Burdine. Me alegro de conocerlo. Pero, de todos modos, no puede dejar el coche aquí.

A Buck, obviamente, no le interesaba la política. Edward miró a Bella, que, de un modo diplomático, se examinaba las manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo, y se mordía el labio inferior para no echarse a reír.

Edward lo intentó de nuevo: -Me presento a senador.

-Mire, señor, ¿va a apartar el coche, o tendré que darle una patada en el culo?

-Supongo que tendré que mover el coche.

Unos minutos después, aparcó en un callejón a un par de manzanas, entre un establecimiento de reparación de calzado y un sitio donde hacían tortillas. En cuanto apagó el motor, se giró hacia Bella. Ella lo estaba mirando de reojo. Simultáneamente se echaron a reír. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos.

-¡Ay, Señor! -exclamó Edward, frotándose la nariz-. Estoy cansado. Me sienta bien reír. Supongo que tendré que agradecérselo a Buck Burdine.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, cubriendo las ventanillas del coche.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas en aquella lluviosa noche de entre semana. Los restaurantes se encontraban cerrados, pero sus letreros de neón iluminaban el interior del coche con rayos de color rosa y azul.

-¿Ha sido horrible, Edward?

-Sí. Horrible. -Distraído, pasó el dedo por los puntos alrededor de la funda de cuero del volante- Estoy perdiendo terreno cada día, no ganándolo. Mi campaña ha decaído en las últimas semanas, cuando tendría que estar animándose por momentos. Parece que Dekker va a volver a ganar.

Dio un golpe en el volante con el puño. Bella se concentró plenamente en él. Le dedicó toda su atención, sabiendo que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no le replicara. No hubiera hecho falta que le dijera que estaba cansado, pues las arrugas del cansancio y la preocupación se le dibujaban en las comisuras de los labios y alrededor de los ojos.

-Nunca he dudado de que mi destino era servir a este Estado en el Senado de Estados Unidos. -Volvió la cabeza y la miró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, no sabiendo qué responder. Él no toleraría ni banalidades ni tópicos-. Incluso decidí no presentarme a diputado y me dediqué a lo que realmente deseaba. Pero estoy empezando a preguntarme si no he hecho más que escuchar a las personas que me decían lo que quería oír. ¿Tengo delirios de grandeza?

-Sin duda alguna. -Bella sonrió, al ver que lo había sorprendido con su franqueza- Pero dime qué político no los tiene. Se necesita alguien con una enorme confianza en sí mismo para asumir las responsabilidades de la vida de miles de personas, Edward.

-Entonces, ¿todos somos unos megalómanos?

-Tú tienes una saludable autoestima. No hace falta avergonzarse de ello ni disculparse. La capacidad de liderazgo es un don, como el tener aficiones musicales o ser un genio de las matemáticas.

-Pero nadie acusa a un genio de las matemáticas de ser un explotador.

-Tu integridad no te permitiría explotar a nadie, Edward. Los ideales que planteas no son sólo frases electorales. Tú crees en ellos. No eres otro Dekker. Él es todo palabrería. No tiene sustancia. Con el tiempo, los votantes se darán cuenta de ello.

-¿Sigues convencida de que voy a ganar?

-Completamente.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

En el interior del coche se hizo un silencio mientras la lluvia continuaba martilleando el techo y azotando las ventanas. Edward alargó el brazo y colocó la mano abierta sobre el pecho de Bella, el pulgar y el meñique extendiéndose de clavícula a clavícula.

Bella cerró los ojos. Se balanceó ligeramente inclinándose hacia él como si una cuerda invisible tirara de ella.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él estaba mucho más cerca; se había colocado en el centro del asiento y sus ojos le examinaban ávidamente el rostro.

Deslizó la mano por la garganta hasta llegar a colocarla detrás del cuello. Cuando juntaron los labios, una combustión espontánea los consumió. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras con las manos intentaban ganar terreno. Edward le acarició la zona de las costillas, por encima del traje sastre, y volvió a subir para masajearle los pechos a través de la tela.

Bella le acarició el cabello, las mejillas, la nuca y los hombros. Después, lo atrajo hacia sí y se recostó en la esquina del asiento. Él le desabrochó los dos botones dispuestos sobre el hombro izquierdo y luchó con la fila de corchetes que le cubrían aquel lado del torso. Cuando consiguió abrir la chaqueta, el colgante de oro, que ahora contenía las fotografías de él y de Nessie, se hundió en el valle entre sus pechos.

Las luces de neón le trazaban un arco iris sobre la piel. Los chorros de lluvia arrojaban sombras fluidas en los pechos, hinchados bajo el sujetador.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó por todo el contorno y luego en el centro. A través del encaje, su lengua se movió inquieta, ávida, lujuriosa.

-Edward -susurró ella a medida que las sensaciones se extendían por todo su cuerpo-. Edward, te deseo.

Trabajosamente, se abrió los pantalones y condujo la mano de Bella hasta abajo. Ella rodeó con sus dedos la rígida longitud del pene y, cuando acarició la aterciopelada punta con la yema del pulgar, Edward hundió la cara entre sus pechos, le susurró promesas y frases eróticas y deslizó las manos bajo la estrecha falda. La ayudó a deshacerse de las bragas. Unieron los labios en un frenético y apasionado beso, mientras buscaban una posición adecuada dentro de los imposibles confines del asiento delantero de un coche.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo él, la voz seca y dura.

De pronto se incorporó, la subió sobre su regazo, le sujetó el trasero con las manos bajo la falda y la colocó sobre su erección. Ella se empaló. Emitieron gritos de placer que, al cabo de unos segundos, se convirtieron en gemidos.

Se buscaron con los labios una y otra vez mientras sus lenguas se movían con excitación y rapidez. Él le apretó la tensa carne del trasero y le acarició los muslos por encima de las medias y por entre los tirantes de encaje del liguero. Ella utilizaba sus rodillas para elevarse, amenazando provocativamente con liberarle la polla, y se hundía luego de nuevo hasta engullirla por entero. Lo cabalgó, lo ordeñó.

-¡Maldita sea, sí que sabes joder!

Tras decir eso con voz áspera, acurrucó la cabeza contra un pecho y, cuando lo hubo liberado del sujetador, mojó el pezón erecto con la lengua y, a continuación; se lo metió en la boca. Deslizó una mano entré los húmedos muslos y enredó los dedos en el suave pelo, llegó hasta la hendidura y acarició la pequeña protuberancia.

Bella empezó a jadear en voz alta, inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, se tensó en torno al duro pene en su interior, se restregó contra la mágica caricia del dedo en el exterior y experimentó un orgasmo largo y húmedo que coincidió con el de Edward.

No se movieron durante cinco minutos; estaban ambos demasiado débiles. Finalmente, Bella abandonó el regazo de Edward, recogió las bragas del suelo del coche, aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía en silencio y, sintiéndose cohibida, dijo:

-Gracias.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Pareces... pareces tan débil.

Ella fue la primera en apartar la mirada después de un largo y significativo momento.

Una vez se hubo aseado, intentando arreglarse las ropas arrugadas, bajó el espejo del visor y contempló con horror su imagen relajada.

Tenía el peinado deshecho. Matas de pelo le rodeaban la cabeza como un halo con puntas, y la pintura de labios, tan cuidadosamente aplicada, le cubría el tercio inferior del rostro.

-Estoy hecha un desastre.

Edward se incorporó todo lo que le permitía el coche y se remetió la camisa. Llevaba la corbata torcida y la chaqueta le colgaba de un hombro. Subió torpemente la cremallera de la bragueta y maldijo dos veces antes de conseguirlo del todo.

-Haz lo que puedas -dijo, alargándole el pendiente sobre el cual se acababa de sentar.

-Lo intentaré. -Con el maquillaje que llevaba en el bolso, reparó el daño e hizo lo que pudo con el peinado-. Supongo que el estado de mi cabello lo puedo achacar al tiempo.

-¿A qué le echaremos la culpa de tu piel enrojecida? -Le tocó las comisuras de los labios-. ¿Escuecen?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentirse, y sonrió tímidamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, salió del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta. .

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del escenario, donde Jasper paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro y Ralph jugaba con las monedas de los dos bolsillos, tenían realmente mal aspecto: mojados y despeinados, pero extremadamente felices.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Jasper se hallaba tan fuera de sí que no podía casi pronunciar las palabras. Edward respondió con admirable compostura:

-Fui a recoger a Jessica.

-Eso es lo que dijo Esme cuando llamamos al hotel -intervino Ralph. Ya no jugaba con las monedas del bolsillo-. ¿Qué te llevó a hacer una cosa tan estúpida? Dijo que habías salido hace ya media hora. ¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?

-No había aparcamiento -contestó Edward secamente, enfadado por el interrogatorio-. ¿Dónde están Emmett y los demás?

-Ahí fuera, intentando mantener a raya al público. ¿Lo oyes? -Jasper señaló hacia el auditorio, donde se oía a la multitud cantando al ritmo de una marcha patriótica- ¡Queremos a Edward! ¡Queremos a Edward!

-Ahora se alegrarán más de verme -comentó Edward tranquilamente.

-Aquí tienes el discurso.

Jasper intentó meterle en las manos varias hojas de papel, pero Edward se negó a aceptarlas. En vez de eso, se golpeó la sien y dijo:

-Mi discurso está aquí.

-No se te ocurra volver a desaparecer -le ordenó Ralph con tono amenazador- Es una estupidez que por lo menos uno de nosotros no sepa dónde estás en todo momento.

Dirk no había abierto la boca. Su oscuro rostro estaba aún más enfurecido por la ira. No miraba a Edward, sino a Bella. No le había quitado de encima la vista desde la jadeante entrada de la pareja.

Ella había aguantado su mirada con aplomo. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, su voz vibraba de ira contenida:

-Desde ahora en adelante, señora Cullen, cuando tenga ganas de joder, hágalo en su propio tiempo, no juegue con el nuestro. - Edward, emitiendo un gruñido salvaje, se lanzó contra él. Lo hubiera derribado por completo si no hubiera decidido aplastarlo contra la pared. Colocó el antebrazo, más tenso que una barra de metal, contra la garganta de Dirk y le clavó la rodilla en la entrepierna. Dirk gimió de sorpresa y dolor.

-Edward, ¿te has vuelto completamente loco? -chilló Jasper. Intentó apartarle el brazo de la garganta de Dirk, pero resultó imposible. La nariz de Edward no estaba ni a un centímetro de la de Dirk; y su rostro aparecía tranquilo, con una mirada asesina en los ojos. En cambio, la cara de Dirk se volvía progresivamente cada vez más azul.

-Edward, por favor - dijo Bella desesperada, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Déjalo. Lo que él diga no me importa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! - Frenéticamente, Jasper intentó situarse entre los dos hombres - ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Por Dios, piensa un poco!

-Si alguna vez - lo amenazó Edward, con voz lenta y clara- vuelves a insultar así a mi esposa, morirás atragantado con las palabras. ¿Lo has entendido, hijo de puta?

Volvió a golpear los testículos de Dirk con la rodilla. El hombre, cuyos ojos sobresalían de miedo, asintió con la cabeza todo lo que le permitía el espacio que quedaba entre el brazo de Edward y su barbilla.

Poco a poco, Edward relajó el brazo. Dirk se dobló por la mitad, agarrándose los testículos, tosiendo y resoplando. Ralph se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero.

Edward se alisó el pelo, se volvió hacia Jasper y dijo tranquilamente: -Vamos.

Extendió el brazo hacia Bella.

Ella se aferró a su mano y lo siguió hacia el escenario.

* * *

**Woaa… mori de amor, sexo en el auto, cariño post coito y como la defendió! Soy team Edward desde ahora!**

**Quien se suma a la patada en el trasero para Dirk y Ralph?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Lean el siguiente capítulo que subiré!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	39. Capitulo 38

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

*****CAPITULO LEMMON***LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD*****

* * *

Capítulo 38

Nessie insistió en quitarse el camisón y ponerse la camiseta que le daba Edward, a pesar de que era más de medianoche y estaba más cerca la hora del desayuno que la de acostarse.

-Ahora ya eres una majorette de los Vaqueros de Alaska -le dijo mientras se la metía por la cabeza.

La niña admiró las chillonas letras plateadas que decoraban su nueva camiseta y le dedicó a Edward una seductora sonrisa. - Gracias, papá.

Dio un enorme bostezo, recuperó el osito y volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Ya está aprendiendo a ser una mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con ese comentario? - preguntó Bella mientras se dirigían a su dormitorio al otro lado del salón.

-Aceptó la mercancía, pero no me ofreció ni un abrazo ni un beso a cambio.

Bella se apoyó las manos en las caderas. -¿Crees que debería contarles a las votantes femeninas que, detrás de tu defensa pública del feminismo, no eres más que un podrido machista?

-Por favor no. Necesito todos y cada uno de los votos.

-Me pareció que fue todo muy bien esta noche.

-Cuando por fin aparecí, querrás decir.

-Y antes también. -El tono confidencial hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza

- Gracias por defender mi honor, Edward.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

Intercambiaron una mirada larga y luego Bella empezó a desvestirse. Entró en el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un salto de cama y le cedió el cuarto de baño a Edward. Estirada en la cama, oyó correr el agua mientras Edward se lavaba los dientes. Tras haber compartido otras suites de hotel, sabía que nunca volvía a colgar la toalla después de usarla, sino que siempre la dejaba húmeda y tirada al lado del lavabo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, giró la cabeza, con la intención de gastarle una broma acerca de aquella mala costumbre. Nunca llegó a pronunciar las palabras.

Estaba desnudo. Tenía la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz, pero miraba a Bella, que se incorporó, con una expresión interrogativa en sus ojos.

-En el pasado - habló él, en un ronco susurro - podía hacerte desaparecer de mis pensamientos. Ya no puedo. No sé por qué. No sé qué estás haciendo ahora que no hicieras antes, o que no estás haciendo que antes sí hacías, pero me resulta imposible ignorarte y fingir que no existes. Nunca te perdonaré lo del aborto, ni las mentiras que me has contado; pero cosas como lo que ha pasado esta noche en el coche hacen más fácil olvidar. Desde aquella noche en Alaska, soy como un adicto que ha descubierto una droga nueva. Te deseo muchísimo, y te necesito constantemente. Luchar contra estos sentimientos me está volviendo loco e insoportable. Las últimas semanas no han sido divertidas para mí ni para los que me rodean. Así que, mientras seas mi esposa, voy a ejercer mis derechos conyugales. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Sí.

-Adelante.

-Apaga la luz.

La tensión desapareció de aquel cuerpo espléndido y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Apagó la luz, se metió en la cama y la abrazó.

Fue como si el camisón se volatilizara bajo las caricias de sus manos. Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de pensárselo se encontraba ya desnuda debajo de él, sintiendo en la piel el recorrido de las yemas de sus dedos. De vez en cuando, él apartaba sus labios y tomaba una muestra del sabor de la garganta, del pecho, de los hombros, del estómago.

El deseo la invadió, un continuo aumento y descenso de sensaciones hasta que incluso las extremidades le vibraban por la excitación. Su cuerpo estaba sensibilizado a cada uno de los matices de él, desde los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente, rozándole a ella la piel cada vez que él bajaba la cabeza para besarla de nuevo, hasta la potencia de los delgados muslos, entrelazándose con los suyos para separarlos poco a poco después.

Edward hizo palanca con los brazos preparado para penetrarla, y ella prolongó el momento reteniendo su caja torácica entre las manos y restregando el rostro contra el vello de su pecho. Le rozó varias veces los pezones con los besos de sus labios, y los roncos gemidos de Edward fueron su recompensa.

Ansiosamente, se buscaron con la boca. Los besos de Edward eran ardientes, dulces, profundos, y eso fue lo que él dijo del cuerpo de Bella cuando lo reclamó.

Nessie, cabalgando sobre los hombros de Edward, chillaba mientras éste se inclinaba y se tambaleaba como si estuviera a punto de caerse con ella encima. La niña se aferraba a su pelo, cosa que provocaba pequeños gritos de su padre.

-¡Callense los dos! -los reprendió Bella-. Conseguiran que nos echen del hotel.

Estaban recorriendo el largo pasillo que iba desde el ascensor hasta la suite, después de haber desayunado en el restaurante de abajo. Habían dejado a Carlisle y a Esme tomando café, porque Nessie estaba poniéndose nerviosa. El ambiente formal del comedor no era sitio para una nena llena de energía y vitalidad.

Edward le pasó a Bella la llave de la suite. Entraron. El salón estaba lleno de gente ocupada en algo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -se extrañó Edward mientras bajaba a Nessie al suelo.

Jasper levantó la vista de los periódicos matinales y retiró una pastita que sostenía entre los dientes.

-Necesitamos reunirnos, y tú eres el único que tiene un salón.

-Ponganse cómodos -dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

Ya lo habían hecho. Se veían bandejas de zumo, café y pastas por todas partes. Alice daba cuenta de un panecillo en forma de rosca, mientras leía una revista de modas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Rosalie sorbía algo, que parecía un bloody mary y miraba ausentemente por la ventana. Emmett estaba al teléfono, taponándose el otro oído con un dedo. Ralph miraba el Today Show. Dirk repasaba el armario de Edward con el ojo evaluador de un comprador experto en unas rebajas.

-Tu actuación de anoche ha merecido una buena crítica -comentó Jasper, mordisqueando la pasta.

-Estupendo.

-Me llevaré a Nessie a la otra habitación -dijo Bella.

Puso las manos sobre los hombros de la niña y la dirigió hacia la puerta corredera.

-No, quédate - la detuvo Dirk, apartándose del armario-. Sin rencores por lo de anoche, ¿de acuerdo? Todos hemos estado soportando una gran presión. Ahora todo ha quedado claro.

Aquel hombre era insufrible. Bella tenía ganas de golpearlo, a ver si así le desaparecía esa sonrisa hipócrita de la cara. Miró a Edward, que ignorando al experto, le indicó: -Supongo que será mejor que te quedes.

Emmett colgó el teléfono. -Todo listo. Edward tiene una entrevista en directo por el quinto canal a las cinco en punto. Tenemos que estar allí antes de las cuatro y media.

-Estupendo. -Ralph se frotó las manos-. ¿Sabes algo de las emisoras de Alaska?

-Ya tengo llamadas.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Eran Carlisle y Esme. Un hombre, desconocido para Bella, los acompañaba. Alice bajó de la cama de un salto y abrazó a sus abuelos; desde su llegada a Fort Worth, estaba de excelente humor.

-Buenos días, Alice. - Esme echó una mirada desaprobadora a la minifalda y a las rojas botas vaqueras de su nieta, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Edward, señalando al hombre que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hemos avisado al barbero. - Dirk dio un paso adelante e hizo entrar al aturdido hombre-. Siéntate Edward, y deja que empiece. Puede ir cortándote el pelo mientras hablamos. Algo conservador - le indicó al barbero, que cubrió los hombros de Edward con un peinador a rayas blancas y azules y le pasó un peine por el cabello. - Aquí tienes - dijo Ralph, colocando un montón de papeles bajo la nariz de Edward -. Míratelos.

-¿Qué son?

-Tus discursos de hoy.

-Ya he escrito mis discursos.

Nadie le hizo caso ni se dio por enterado. Sonó el teléfono. Emmett contestó.

-El canal cuatro -les informó excitado, con la mano cubriendo el aparato.

Encontrándose en su salsa, Dirk tomó la palabra: -Esme, Carlisle, busquen asientos, por favor, y vayamos al grano. Se nos está pasando la mañana. Como ha dicho Jasper, tuvimos un gran éxito anoche en Billy Bob's y conseguimos muchos dólares para la campaña. Dios sabe que los necesitamos. Una vez se pierde el ímpetu, los seguidores dejan de contribuir.

-Aunque ahora estemos perdiendo por un buen margen, no queremos que parezca que nos estamos rindiendo -añadió Ralph, haciendo tintinear las monedas de su bolsillo.

-Los del canal cuatro han dicho que estarán en General Dynamics para grabar un buen trozo del discurso de Edward, pero eso es todo lo que han prometido -informó Emmett tras colgar el teléfono.

Dirk asintió con la cabeza.

-No es una maravilla, pero es mejor que nada.

-Verás, Edward -continuó Ralph, como si la segunda conversación no existiera-. Incluso si pierdes, no te interesa que parezca que te has rendido.

-No voy a perder -afirmó, miró a Bella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, no, claro que no -tartamudeó Ralph, sonriendo incómodo-. Sólo quería decir...

-No le está cortando bastante -le dijo agriamente Dirk al barbero- Le he dicho con-ser-va-dor.

Edward apartó las manos del barbero. -¿Qué es esto?

Señaló un párrafo de los discursos que le habían escrito. De nuevo lo ignoraron.

-Oye, escucha esto. -Jasper leyó un párrafo de uno de los periódicos- Dekker se atreve a acusarte de demagogo.

-Creo que empieza a tener miedo -opinó Carlisle, llamando la atención de Dirk.

-Carlisle, quiero que te sitúes en un lugar preferente cuando Edward hable en General Dynamics esta tarde. Esos contratos militares los mantienen vivos. Ya que tú eres un ex piloto, quedarás bien.

-¿Tengo que ir yo? ¿Y Nessie también? - preguntó Esme.

-A mí no me importa quedarme con Nessie - se ofreció Rosalie.

-Vamos todos. - Dirk frunció el ceño al mirar el vaso vacío en la mano de Rosalie-. Y todos estaremos de punta en blanco. La limpia imagen de Norteamérica. Y eso también va por ti, señorita -le indicó a Alice-. Nada de minifaldas.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo!

-¡Alice Cullen! - Bramó Carlisle-. Te mandaré de inmediato a casa si vuelves a utilizar ese lenguaje.

-Lo siento -murmuró entre dientes-. ¿Pero quién es este imbécil para decirme cómo tengo que ir vestida?

Dirk, impertérrito, se volvió hacia Bella:

-Tú generalmente vas bien en lo que se refiere a ropa. No te pongas nada demasiado llamativo hoy. Son gente trabajadora. Edward, te he elegido el traje gris.

-No olvides recordarle lo de la camisa -intervino Ralph. -Ah, sí, ponte una camisa azul, no blanca. El blanco no sale tan bien por televisión.

-Todas mis camisas azules están sucias.

-Te dije que las mandaras a lavar cada día.

-Pues se me ha olvidado, ¿vale? -De pronto se dio la vuelta y le arrebató las tijeras al barbero-. No quiero que me corte más el pelo. Me gusta tal como está.

En un tono de voz que podría haber utilizado con Nessie, Dirk dijo: -Está demasiado largo, Edward.

En medio segundo se levantó de la silla.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Los votantes? ¿Los trabajadores de General Dynamics? ¿Los espectadores del quinto canal? ¿O sólo tú?

Bella tenía ganas de aplaudir. A diferencia de todos los demás, no se había involucrado en el caos a su alrededor, sino que se mantuve observando a Edward, que, cuanto más leía de los papeles que Ralph le había dado, más fruncía el ceño. Intuyó que estaba a punto de perder la calma, y acertó.

De un estirón, se quitó el peinador, dejando que los recortes de pelo se esparcieran por la habitación. Hundió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares, se lo dio al barbero y acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta tras él. Cuando se volvió hacia los presentes en la habitación, la expresión de su rostro era tan siniestra como las nubes bajas que todavía cruzaban el cielo.

-La próxima vez Dirk, te avisaré yo personalmente cuando necesite un corte de pelo, si es que llego a considerarlo asunto tuyo, lo cual, francamente, no me lo parece. Y agradecería también que no te metieras en mi armario y que me consultaras antes de instalarte en las habitaciones de mi familia.

-No había ningún otro lugar para reunirnos - lo disculpó Jasper.

-¡Y un carajo, Jasper! -chilló, volviéndose hacia su amigo, que se había atrevido a intervenir-. Este hotel tiene varios cientos de habitaciones. Pero, ya que están aquí -agregó, recogiendo las hojas de papel que había tirado sobre la cómoda-, me gustaría saber qué demonios significa esto.

Ralph se inclinó sobre los papeles, leyó unas líneas y explicó: -Es lo que opinas de la nueva ley de educación.

-¡Para nada! Esto es una basura, eso es lo que es. -Golpeó la hoja de papel con el revés de la mano-. Una basura insulsa, blanqueada, aguada.

Esme se levantó de la silla.

-Me llevaré a Nessie a la otra habitación para que pueda ver la televisión.

Tomó a la niña de la mano. -Tengo que hacer pipí, abuela.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Alice, quizá quieras acompañarnos.

-Demonios, no. No me movería de aquí ni por diez millones de dólares -dijo desde donde estaba sentada en medio de la cama. Desenvolvió otro trozo de chicle y lo agregó al que ya tenía en la boca. Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta tras Esme y Nessie, Ralph se aventuró a ofrecer una explicación conciliatoria.

-Simplemente pensamos, Edward, que tu postura acerca de algunos de los temas debería suavizarse.

-¿Sin consultarme? -Se acercó peligrosamente a aquel hombre mucho más bajo que él-. Da la casualidad de que es mi opinión -añadió, golpeándose el pecho-, precisamente la mía.

-Estás perdiendo puntos en los sondeos -señaló el hombre, en un tono de voz moderado.

-Eso estaba ocurriendo ya antes de que los contratáramos. He perdido muchos más puntos desde que están ustedes.

-Porque no has seguido nuestros consejos.

-¡Nanay! -negó Edward, sacudiendo tenazmente la cabeza-. Creo que es porque los estoy siguiendo demasiado.

Jasper se puso de pie. -¿Qué insinúas, Edward?

-Nada en absoluto. Estoy afirmando claramente que no necesito a nadie para que me escoja las camisas y los trajes y llame al barbero. Estoy diciendo que no quiero a nadie que ponga palabras en mi boca, que no quiero a nadie que suavice mi postura hasta que esté tan aguada que ni siquiera yo la reconozco. La gente que ha puesto su confianza en mí, basándose en esas opiniones creería que me he vuelto loco. O, peor todavía, que los he traicionado.

-Estás exagerando muchísimo.

Edward se enfrentó a su hermano. - No es tu pelo el que están intentando cortar, Emmett -replicó acaloradamente.

-Pero podría serlo. Estoy tan metido en esto como tú.

-Entonces, tendrías que saber lo importante que es para mí ser yo mismo.

-Lo eres -intervino Jasper.

-¡Una mierda! ¿Qué pasa con mi forma de vestir? -Señaló la ropa que se había puesto para desayunar-. ¿De verdad les parece que a los trabajadores de General Dynamics les importa el color de mi camisa? ¡Claro que no! Ellos lo que quieren saber es si soy partidario de un fuerte programa de defensa o si voy a votar a favor de un recorte en el presupuesto, porque puede que mi voto en el Senado llegue a determinar si seguirán o no teniendo trabajo durante los próximos años. -Se detuvo unos instantes para respirar y se pasó la mano por el cabello que, para satisfacción de Bella, no había sufrido demasiado a manos del barbero-. Miren chicos, éste soy yo. - Levantó los brazos hasta que quedaron perpendiculares a su cuerpo - Esto es lo que hay. Así es como me presenté en su momento a los votantes. Cambienme, y no me reconocerán.

-No queremos cambiarte, Edward - dijo Dirk, en un tono cordial. Sólo mejorarte.

Golpeó amistosamente a Edward en el hombro, pero Edward le apartó la mano.

-Caballeros, quisiera hablar con mi familia en privado, por favor.

-Si hay algo que discutir...

Edward levantó el brazo para evitar sus objeciones. - Por favor.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta a regañadientes. Dirk miró a Jasper con complicidad al salir.

-Jessica, ¿me servirías una taza de café, por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Cuando ella se levantaba para cumplir la petición, Edward se dejó caer en un sillón. Le trajo el café y se sentó en el brazo tapizado del sillón. Edward tomó la taza con una mano y, en un gesto natural, colocó la otra sobre la rodilla de Bella.

-Menudo discurso - comentó Jasper.

-Lo he intentado a tu manera, Jasper. En contra de mi sano juicio, dejé que los contrataras. -Su mirada era tan directa como sus palabras-. No me gustan.

-Hablaré con ellos y les diré que se controlen un poco.

-Espera -lo detuvo Edward, cuando Jasper se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Eso no será suficiente. No escuchan.

-De acuerdo, les diré que, a finales de este viaje, queremos una mejora drástica en los sondeos o, si no...

-Sigue sin ser suficiente.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Edward miró a todos los presentes en la habitación, y se mostró firme: -Despídelos.

-¿Despedirlos? -se revolvió Emmett-. No podemos hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Pudimos contratarlos, ¿no?

-No se puede despedir a una empresa como Wakely and Foster así por las buenas. Nunca más podrías utilizar sus servicios.

-No lo considero una gran pérdida.

-No puedes hacerlo -se obstinó Emmett, tercamente.

-Edward, te ruego que medites todo esto con cuidado -le suplicó Jasper.

-Ya lo he hecho. No me gustan. No me gusta lo que intentan hacer.

-¿Qué es?

El tono de voz de Emmett fue sarcástico y su postura, agresiva. -Intentar convertirme en lo que ellos creen que debería ser. De acuerdo, quizá necesite que me acicalen un poco, o ser un poco más fino, pero no me gusta que me ordenen las cosas. Y, por supuesto, no me gusta que me pongan palabras en la boca cuando ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

-Lo único que estás haciendo es ponerte terco -le reprochó Emmett-. Igual que cuando eras niño. Si te decía que no podías hacer una cosa, eso era exactamente lo que decidías hacer, sólo para dejarme en ridículo.

Edward exhaló un largo suspiro. -Emmett, siempre he tomado en serio tus consejos, y siempre han sido buenos. No quiero diferir contigo en esta decisión...

-Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo, ¿no te parece?

-Fue decisión mía también -replicó Edward, levantando la voz-. Ahora he cambiado de opinión.

-¿Así como así? -saltó Jasper, chasqueando los dedos-. ¡Cuando sólo faltan unas pocas semanas para las elecciones, quieres cambiar de caballo a media carrera!

-¡No, demonios, eso es lo que ellos están intentando hacer! -De un brinco se levantó del sillón y señaló la puerta por la que habían salido los dos personajes que estaban en discusión-. Querían moldearme y cambiarme hasta que ni siquiera me reconocieran los votantes que me han apoyado desde el principio. Eso sería venderme. No parecería mucho mejor que Dekker; más resbaladizo que una mierda de búho, un hipócrita, un mentiroso. -Se enfrentó a un muro de oposición silenciosa por parte de Jasper y de su hermano. Se volvió hacia Carlisle-. Papá, échame una mano.

-¿Por qué me pides ayuda ahora? Ya has dejado que la ira se apodere de ti. Nunca te enfadas, Edward. Sobreponte por encima de todo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ganando.

-¿Callándome la boca y aceptando sus consejos?

-A no ser que te parezca que te están comprometiendo.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Preferiría perder las elecciones, siendo yo mismo, que ganarlas sabiendo que he tenido que hacer concesiones en todos los puntos que defiendo. Lo siento mucho si no están de acuerdo conmigo.

-Yo estoy a favor de Jasper -se pronunció Alice- si a alguien le interesa mi opinión.

A nadie le interesa -le contestó Emmett. -¿Jessica?

Se había abstenido de entrar en la discusión verbal. Tenía intención de callar hasta que Edward no le preguntara su opinión. Ya que lo hacía, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una intimidad recién establecida y toda la comunicación sin palabras de los amantes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que decidas, Edward. Seguiré contigo hasta el final.

Emmett se volvió a Edward. -¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo? Hablas de hacer concesiones. Volver a acostarte con ella es tu mayor concesión, hermanito.

-¡Ya basta, Emmett! -rugió Carlisle.

-Papá, sabes tan bien como yo que...

-¡Basta! Cuando tú seas capaz de controlar a tu mujer, entonces puedes empezar a criticar a Edward.

Emmett miró a su padre, después a su hermano y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación como un torbellino. Rosalie se levantó tambaleante del sillón y lo siguió.

-Supongo que tú serás el próximo en salir - dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a Jasper en los tensos momentos que siguieron a la salida de su hermano.

Jasper torció los labios en una mueca a modo de sonrisa. - Me conoces mejor que eso. A diferencia de Emmett, yo no me tomo las cosas personalmente. Creo que te equivocas, pero... -Se encogió de hombros elocuentemente-. Lo sabremos el día de las elecciones. -Le dio a su amigo una palmada en la espalda-. Supongo que será mejor que vaya y les dé las malas noticias a nuestros ex asesores. -Salió de la habitación y Alice le siguió a toda prisa. .

Esme entró con Nessie. La animosidad se seguía respirando en el ambiente. Intranquila, comentó:

-He oído muchos gritos.

-Hemos aclarado algunas cosas -apuntó Carlisle.

-Espero que estés de acuerdo con mi decisión, papá.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, ha sido decisión tuya. Espero que estés preparado para vivir con ella.

-Para recuperar la tranquilidad, así tenía que ser.

-Entonces, deja de disculparte por algo que ya está hecho.

-Le he dicho a Nessie que iríamos paseando hasta Sundance Square -dijo Esme, interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación-. No creo que vaya a llover más.

-Las acompañaré -se ofreció Carlisle, aparentemente recuperado ya su buen humor, y tomó a la niña en brazos-. El ejercicio me irá bien. Y no nos importa si llueve, ¿verdad, Nessie?

Cuando se quedaron finalmente solos, Edward se dirigió a Bella: -Gracias por apoyarme. No siempre fue así.

-Ya me lo ha recordado desagradablemente Emmett.

-Estaba de mal humor.

-Algo más que eso, Edward. Emmett me odia.

Pareció no tener ganas de contestar a eso. Quizá sabía, al igual que Bella, que a Emmett no le gustaba Jessica, pero que la deseaba. Tal vez Edward ignoraba ese terrible dato, con la esperanza de que llegaría a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te pusiste a mi favor? ¿Has pensado que era tu deber de esposa?

-No -contestó, ofendiéndose-. Me puse a tu favor porque pensé que tenías razón. Esos tipos no me caen bien, y no me gustaba la forma en que se metían en nuestras vidas y los consejos que daban me resultaban tan desagradables como a ti...- Se le había ocurrido que los hombres de Wakely and Foster podían de alguna manera estar ligados al complot para asesinar a Edward. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que se alegraba de que estuvieran despedidos.

Tras la reciente discusión, la suite quedó sumida en un terrible silencio. Paradójicamente, sin todos los demás, la sala parecía más pequeña, no mayor. La soledad silenciosa cayó sobre ellos.

Bella se puso las manos en la cintura. -Bueno, yo...

-Fue una buena idea que mamá y papá se llevaran a Nessie a dar un paseo.

-Sí, lo fue.

-Se lo pasará bien.

-Y te dará la oportunidad de estudiar tus discursos sin que te interrumpan. Aunque no creo que necesites estudiarlos mucho.

-No, me siento cómodo con los compromisos de hoy.

-Me alegro.

Durante unos minutos, Edward se contempló las puntas de las botas. Cuando levantó la vista, preguntó:

-¿Crees que va a llover?

-Yo, pues... -Miró por la ventana y examinó el cielo-. Creo que no.

Él extendió el brazo y la acercó. Luego, le besó el cuello.

-Edward.

-¿Sí?

La condujo hacia el sofá.

-Pensé, después de anoche, que no querrías...

-Pensaste mal.

* * *

**Siiiiiiii, nuestro Edward vuelve a amar denuevo, Bells esta siendo mimada realmente, aunque déjenme decirles que por fin aplaudo la patada el trasero que le dieron a Ralph y Dirk!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras, lo digo siempre pero en verdad son las mejores!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Actualizo el martes 19!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	40. Capitulo 39

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 39

-¡Bu!

Alice salió de un brinco de detrás de la puerta en el momento en que él entró en la habitación del hotel.

Jasper ni siquiera pestañeó. -¿Cómo has entrado?

-Soborné a una de las criadas.

-¿Con qué?

-Con los calzoncillos del tío Edward.

-Estás como un cencerro.

-¿No te encanta?

-¿Qué es esto?

Señaló una mesa delante de un gran ventanal. Estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco y preparado para dos comensales.

-La comida. Aguacates rellenos de ensalada de cangrejo.

-Tendrías que haberme consultado, Alice.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Me daría igual aunque la tuviera. Sólo dispongo de un minuto. Se sentó al borde de la cama y descolgó el auricular del teléfono. Tras consultar un trozo de papel que sacó del bolsillo de la camisa, marcó un número.

-El señor George Malone, por favor.

Alice se puso de rodillas detrás de él y apoyó la pelvis contra su columna vertebral.

-¿Señor Malone? Soy Jasper Withlock, de la campaña del señor Cullen. ¿Ha llamado usted? -Bajó la cabeza cuando la chica se inclinó sobre su hombro para mordisquearle la oreja-. El señor Cullen tiene la agenda muy ocupada, me temo. ¿Qué tenía pensado?, ¿Cuántas personas? Bien, bien. -Ella le besó el cuello, succionando suavemente la piel entre sus dientes. Jasper cubrió el micrófono con la mano-. Déjalo ya, Alice. Estoy ocupado.-

Puso mala cara, se bajó de la cama, se acercó al espejo del tocador y se detuvo a arreglarse el cabello. Doblándose por la cintura, echó la mata de cabello hacia delante. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, aumentaron sus ánimos al ver que Jasper le estaba mirando el culo. Se situó delante de él, con las piernas bien abiertas, tomó el borde de la minifalda y, provocativamente, la fue subiendo centímetro a centímetro.

-¿Para cuándo necesita saberlo?

Mientras Jasper continuaba hablando por teléfono, se pasó las palmas de las manos por la parte delantera de los muslos, enganchó los pulgares en el rojo triángulo de satén que le cubría el pubis, se acarició una vez, dos veces y, luego, se quitó las bragas y las suspendió en el aire delante de las narices de Jasper.

-Hablaré con el señor Cullen y le llamaré lo antes posible. En cualquier caso, agradecemos su interés. Gracias por la invitación. Colgó el auricular y, con gran decepción por parte de Alice, pasó por su lado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se peinó y se lavó las manos.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? -exigió saber cuándo se reunió con él.

-Nada. Tengo prisa, eso es todo.

-Estás enfadado porque el tío Edward te ha obligado a despedir a esos imbéciles, ¿verdad?

-No estoy enfadado. Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo, eso es todo.

-Bueno, pues no me hagas pagar el pato a mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

Se enderezó la corbata y examinó los gemelos de la camisa.

-Menuda escena esta mañana, ¿eh? Nunca había visto al tío Edward tan enfadado. Está bastante gracioso cuando se pone así. Me encanta cuando un hombre está a punto de perder los estribos. -Deslizó los brazos bajo los de Jasper, lo abrazó y le presionó la bragueta con las manos-. La posible violencia resulta muy excitante.

-No tengo tiempo para ti ahora, Alice.

Le retiró las manos y regresó a la habitación. Alice se hundió en la cama y lo observó ordenar unos papeles de la cartera. Estaba tan guapo cuando fruncía el ceño concentrado...

Inspirada, se incorporó en la cama hasta descansar la espalda contra la cabecera. Se quitó el jersey blanco de algodón por encima de la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo, al lado de las bragas desechadas. Después, con sólo la falda y las botas de vaquero rojas, pronunció suavemente su nombre. Jasper se giró. Lentamente, ella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y susurró:

-¿Te has acostado alguna vez con una vaquera?

-Da la casualidad de que sí -respondió en un tono neutro-. Ayer por la noche. Y le di por el culo. ¿O no te acuerdas?

Las rodillas abiertas de Alice se cerraron como el lazo de una trampa. Se acercó al borde de la cama, recogió el jersey, se lo puso por la cabeza y metió furiosamente los brazos en las mangas. Cuando se enfrentó a él, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eso no ha sido muy agradable.

-Anoche sí que te lo pareció.

-¡No quiero decir eso! -chilló.

Tranquilamente, Jasper cerró la cartera y recogió la chaqueta del traje.

-Agradable resulta una palabra extraña en tus labios.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella lo agarró por la manga cuando pasó por delante.

-¿Por qué me tratas de forma tan odiosa?

-Tengo prisa, Alice.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.

Se desprendió de su mano. -¿Te veré más tarde?

-En el mitin de esta tarde.

Se palpó suavemente el bolsillo del pantalón para asegurarse de que llevaba la llave de la habitación y, a continuación, extendió la mano para asir el pomo. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Te veré más tarde?

Sonrió seductoramente y le hizo una pequeña caricia por encima de los pantalones.

-Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. -Apartó la mano que lo acariciaba y abrió la puerta, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alice por impedírselo-. Mientras tanto, intenta no meterte en líos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Alice maldijo a gusto. Había planeado una comida íntima y para después, un pequeño retozo. O, dependiendo de las obligaciones de Jasper, una larga tarde de amor.

Qué remedio, pensó con odio. Nadie decía ni hacía nada que no tuviera que ver con las elecciones. Estaba cansada y harta de oír hablar de esas famosas elecciones. Se pondría tan contenta cuando todo hubiera acabado y Jasper pudiera dedicarse enteramente a ella.

Volvió a apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama y encendió el televisor. Una pareja de una serie se besaba bajo unas sábanas de satén. Enfadada y celosa, machacó el botón del mando a distancia para cambiar de canal. Geraldo Rivera arbitraba un combate de gritos entre un predicador fundamentalista y un travestido. En otro canal, un grupo de amas de casa olían botes abiertos de mantequilla de cacahuetes. Volvió a la serie.

Amaba a Jasper apasionadamente, y admitía que gran parte de su encanto residía en su frialdad. Había conocido tipos que follaban hasta morir, literalmente. El edificio podría caerse encima de ellos y no se darían cuenta hasta después del orgasmo.

Jasper no era así. Su actuación física podía ser excelente, pero su mente permanecía separada del cuerpo. Incluso los actos más íntimos no requerían por su parte una participación emotiva. Actuaba casi como un mero observador.

Aquel férreo control la excitaba. Era diferente, fascinante. Pero a veces deseaba que Jasper la mirara con esa adoración que estaba viendo en los ojos de la varonil estrella de la televisión. En sus ojos se leían volúmenes de amor indescriptible, mientras con la boca le mordisqueaba las yemas de los dedos a su adorada. Lograr capturar el corazón de Jasper Withlock sería un golpe maestro. Cómo disfrutaría sabiendo que él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que la seguía ansiosamente con la mirada cuando se paseaba por la habitación.

Le encantaría que Jasper estuviera totalmente absorto por ella.

La encantaría que pensara en ella de la misma forma en que el tío Edward pensaba en tía Jessica.

Rosalie lanzó su ataque mientras estaban sentadas en la limusina esperando a que llegaran los hombres. Se hallaba dócilmente mirando por la ventanilla las banderas rojas, blancas y azules que ondeaban con el viento y, de pronto, se dirigió a Bella con un silbido en su voz como el de una gata.

-Te encantó, ¿verdad?

La cabeza de Nessie descansaba sobre el regazo de Bella. La niña se había cansado mucho durante el mitin, de modo que se volvieron juntas al coche antes de que acabara el acto. Se encontraba dormida ya. Rosalie, que las acompañó al coche, había permanecido tan callada que su presencia pasaba casi desapercibida. -Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? -preguntó distraída.

-He dicho que bien que te encantó, ¿eh?

Se le escapaba totalmente el significado de esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente confundida.

-Me encantó ¿qué?

-Te encantó dejar a Emmett como un imbécil esta mañana. - ¿Estaba borracha? La miró con más cuidado. Al contrario, parecía necesitar desesperadamente una copa. Tenía los ojos limpios, pero transmitían el resplandor de alguien que se ha vuelto loco. Estrujaba un humedecido pañuelo de papel entre las manos.

-¿Qué he hecho para dejar a Emmett como un imbécil?

-Defender a Edward.

-Edward es mi marido.

-¡Y Emmett el mío!

Nessie se despertó, aunque, después de abrir los ojos una vez, volvió a dormirse de inmediato.

Rosalie bajó la voz: -Eso no te ha impedido hacer todo lo posible por quitármelo.

-No he intentado quitártelo.

-Últimamente no, quizá - reconoció, frotándose los ojos llorosos con el pañuelo de papel-, pero antes del accidente lo intentabas. -Bella no dijo nada, y Rosalie continuó- Lo que lo convierte en un acto despreciable es que no te interesaba de verdad. En cuanto empezó a hacerte caso, lo rechazaste. No te importó que tus rechazos le destrozaran el ego. Sólo querías herir a Edward seduciendo a su hermano.

Bella no podía negar tan espantosas acusaciones porque seguramente eran verdad. Jessica no hubiera vacilado en acostarse con el hermano de su marido o, sin llegar a ello, en dejar claro que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Obtendría un gran placer sólo con el daño y la falta de armonía creada en el seno de la familia. Quizá todo aquello fuera parte del plan de Jessica para destrozar a Edward.

-No deseo nada de Emmett, Rose.

-Porque no es el hombre importante. -Con la mano aferró el brazo de Bella como si fuera una garra-. Nunca lo es. Nunca lo fue. Ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no lo dejaste en paz? ¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar de esta manera con la vida de la gente?

Bella desprendió su brazo de la mano de la otra mujer. -¿Alguna vez te enfrentaste conmigo por él?

Rosalie no estaba preparada para un contraataque. Se quedó mirando a Bella estupefacta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Intentaste alguna vez enfrentarte conmigo para conseguir a Emmett, o simplemente te emborrachas hasta quedar alcoholizada y dejas que las cosas pasen?

El rostro de Rosalie empezó a moverse convulsivamente. Sus ojos enrojecidos aumentaron de color y se llenaron aún más de lágrimas. -No es muy amable lo que acabas de decir.

-La gente lleva demasiado tiempo siendo amable contigo. Todos los miembros de la familia hacen caso omiso de tu enfermedad.

-No tengo una...

-Tienes una enfermedad, Rosalie. El alcoholismo es una enfermedad.

-¡No soy una alcohólica! -chilló llorando, repitiendo las negativas que su propia madre utilizó durante años-. Me tomo unas copas...

-No, bebes para emborracharte, y te mantienes en ese estado. Te autocompadeces continuamente y, después, te preguntas porqué tu marido persigue a otras mujeres. Mírate. Estás hecha un asco. ¿Te sorprende que Emmett no se interese por ti?

Rosalie intentó aferrarse a la manilla de la puerta. -No tengo porqué quedarme aquí y oír todo esto.

-Sí, sí tienes que hacerlo. -Dándole la vuelta a la situación, Bella la sujetó por el brazo e impidió que se marchara-. Ya es hora de que alguien te cuente la verdad, de que te haga despertar un poco. A tu marido no lo ha robado nadie; tú fuiste quien lo apartó de tu lado.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Me juró que no fue por culpa mía por lo que se había marchado.

-¿Marchado?

Rosalie la miró desconcertada.

-¿No te acuerdas, Jessica? Poco después de que tú y Edward se casaron.

-Yo..., claro que me acuerdo -farfulló Bella-. Estuvo fuera unos...

-Seis meses - completó Rosalie, con gran tristeza-. Los seis meses más largos de mi vida. No sabía dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, si volvería alguna vez.

-Pero volvió.

-Dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar algunas cosas. Estaba soportando muchas presiones.

-¿Cómo qué?

Hizo un gesto de impotencia y desamparo. -Oh, las expectativas de Carlisle con el despacho de abogados, la campaña de Edward, mi problema con el alcohol, lo de Alice.

-Alice necesita una madre, Rosalie.

Sonrió sin alegría. -Pero no a mí. Me odia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que piensa de cualquier cosa? ¿Hablas con ella alguna vez?

-Lo intento -gimió-. Es imposible.

-Ella cree que nadie la quiere. -Bella soltó un breve suspiro-. Y puede que tenga razón.

-Yo la quiero -protestó con firmeza Rosalie-. Le he dado todo lo que ha querido.

-Le permitiste todos los caprichos para mantenerla ocupada y para que su educación no interfiriera con tus copas. Te lamentas por dos hijos que perdiste, en lugar de hacerlo por el que tienes.

Rosalie mencionó lo de los niños que había perdido la noche en que salió a la luz el aborto de Jessica. Después, Bella se enteró de los detalles por Alice. Gran parte de la infelicidad de Rosalie resultaba comprensible. Bella se inclinó sobre el asiento del coche, intentando que Rosalie la escuchara.

-Alice está jugando con fuego. Te necesita. Necesita a su padre. Necesita una mano dura. Si a Emmett no le preocupara tanto lo de tu bebida, quizá dedicaría más tiempo a hacer de padre. No lo sé. Pero sí sé que, si no haces algo, y pronto, seguirá comportándose de la misma manera, seguirá haciendo cosas extravagantes para conseguir que le hagan caso. Uno de estos días irá demasiado lejos y acabará mal.

Rosalie se apartó un mechón de cabello lacio y se puso a la defensiva.

-Alice siempre ha sido problemática, más de lo que somos capaces de aguantar Emmett y yo. Tiene una personalidad muy dominante. Lo único que hace es comportarse como una adolescente, eso es todo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Una adolescente? ¿Sabes que llegó a casa la otra noche después de haber recibido una paliza de un tipo que se ligó en un bar? Pues sí -subrayó, cuando vio que Rosalie empalidecía de incredulidad- Me estoy comportando como una psicóloga aficionada, pero creo que Alice piensa que no se merece nada mejor. Cree que no se merece que la quieran porque nunca nadie la ha querido, aunque ha intentado por todos los medios conseguir su atención.

-Eso no es cierto -rechazó Rosalie, negando tercamente con la cabeza. ,

-Me temo que sí es cierto. Y todavía hay más. -Decidió dejar de mostrarse precavida. Al fin y al cabo, estaba intentando salvarle la vida a la chica-. Se está acostando con Jasper Withlock.

-No te creo -susurró Rosalie-. Le lleva tantos años que podría ser su padre.

-La vi abandonar su habitación en el hotel de Houston hace un par de semanas.

-Eso no significa que...

-Era el amanecer, Rosalie. Con sólo mirarla se veía lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche. Tengo razones para creer que el asunto sigue.

-Él no haría una cosa así.

Que Rosalie no cuestionara la moralidad de su hija, sino la del amigo de la familia resultaba un comentario triste.

-Lo está haciendo.

Rosalie tardó unos minutos en asimilar la información, después miró a Bella con ojos iracundos.

-Buena eres tú para tirarle piedras a mi hija.

-No me has entendido. No juzgo la moralidad de tu hija, estoy preocupada por ella. ¿Crees que a un hombre como a Jasper le interesa para algo más que para el sexo? A la luz de su amistad con Edward, ¿crees que continuará está relación durante algún tiempo o que dejará que se convierta en algo más importante? No. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que Alice cree que está enamorada y, si él la abandona, el rechazo sólo servirá para aumentar la baja opinión que tiene de sí misma.

Rosalie se echó a reír con ironía. -Si algo tiene mi hija es una gran opinión de sí misma.

-¿Por eso anda liándose con desconocidos y deja que le peguen? ¿Por eso va de un hombre a otro y permite que la usen para cualquier cosa? ¿Por eso ha escogido a un hombre que nunca será para ella?,-Movió la cabeza en sentido negativo-. No, Alice no se quiere nada a sí misma. Se está castigando por ser una persona incapaz de inspirar amor.

Rosalie continuó estrujando el ya desmenuzado pañuelo de papel. En voz baja comentó:

-Nunca he podido controlarla.

-Porque eres incapaz de controlarte tú misma.

-Eres cruel, Jessica.

Bella tuvo ganas de agarrar a la mujer y sacudirla.

Quería decirle: "_no, no soy cruel, no lo soy; sólo te estoy diciendo esto por tu propio bien._" En cambio, contestó como lo hubiera hecho Jessica: -Simplemente estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me culpe por el mal estado de tu matrimonio. Haz de esposa a Emmett y deja de llorar.

-¿Para qué serviría? -preguntó descorazonada-. Emmett me odia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ya sabes por qué. Porque cree que le mentí para casarme con él. Yo de verdad creía que estaba embarazada. Se me había retrasado.

-Si Emmett te odiara -argumentó Bella-, ¿crees que hubiera seguido casado contigo durante todos estos años? ¿Habría vuelto después de una separación de seis meses?

-Si Carlisle le obligaba, sí -repuso con tristeza.

Ah, Emmett siempre hacía lo que le decía su padre. Estaba unido a su mujer por deber, no por amor. Él era el caballo de carga; Edward, el pura raza. El desequilibrio podía llegar a engendrar mucho odio.

Quizá Emmett hubiera encontrado finalmente una forma de vengarse de su hermano y de aquellos padres que favorecían a ese hermano.

Bella consideró a Rosalie desde un punto de vista distinto y admitió que quizás ella también se diese a la bebida si se encontrara con un matrimonio sin amor y que permanecía unido simplemente por órdenes del patriarca. La situación resultaba especialmente desmoralizante para Rosalie, que evidentemente amaba mucho a Emmett.

-Toma. -Sacó un pañuelo de papel limpio del bolso y se lo pasó a Rosalie-. Límpiate los ojos. Ponte un poco de carmín. - Justo cuando terminaba, Alice abrió la puerta del coche y se metió dentro.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos plegables delante de las dos mujeres. -¡Dios, esta campaña ya duele el trasero! Mira cómo me ha dejado el cabello el viento.

Rosalie miró a Bella con cierta inseguridad. Ésta mantuvo una expresión impasible. Rosalie se armó de coraje y se volvió hacia su hija.

-No deberías utilizar ese lenguaje, Alice.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es correcto en una señorita, por eso.

-¿Una señorita? De acuerdo, mamá -comentó, con un guiño descarado-. Tú sigue engañándote, y tómate una copa mientras lo haces. -Desenvolvió un trozo de chicle y se lo metió en la boca-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto? ¿Dónde está la radio en este trasto?

-Preferiría que no la pusieras, Alice -dijo Bella-. Despertará a Nessie.

Maldijo en voz baja y se puso a entrechocar las puntas de sus botas de color rojo.

-Tendrás que ponerte algo más apropiado para el mitin de esta noche -le advirtió Rosalie, mirando los bien formados, pero desnudos muslos de su hija.

Alice echó los brazos por el asiento de detrás. -¿Ah, sí? Pues no tengo nada apropiado. Gracias a Dios.

-Cuando regresemos al hotel, repasaré lo que has traído y veré...

-¡Por un carajo, no harás eso! -exclamó Alice-. Me pondré lo que me dé la gana. Además, ya te he dicho que no tengo nada...

-¿Por qué no van las dos de compras esta tarde? -Ambas se quedaron mirando a Bella, claramente sorprendidas por la repentina propuesta-. Estoy segura de que encontrarías un vestido apropiado, y que a la vez fuera moderno. Yo no puedo ir, claro está, pero las dos podrían tomar un taxi e ir a una galería comercial mientras a Edward le hacen la entrevista para la televisión. De hecho -añadió, notando su vacilación-, yo tengo una lista de cosas que podrían traerme si van.

-¿Quién ha dicho que voy a ir? -preguntó Alice, enfadada.

-¿Te gustaría, Alice? - Alice miró rápidamente a su madre, que había hablado en voz baja, casi con timidez. Estaba claramente sorprendida. Se veía desconfianza en los ojos, pero también curiosidad. Bella detectó una ligera vulnerabilidad tras esa fachada mundana.

-¿Por qué no vamos? -insistió Rosalie con voz temblorosa-. Hace años que no hemos hecho algo así juntas. Quizá yo también me compre un vestido nuevo, si me ayudas a escogerlo.-

Se abrieron los labios de Alice, como si estuviera a punto de rechazar la idea. Sin embargo, después de dudarlo unos segundos, retomó la actitud de "me importa un rábano."

-Claro, si quieres, iré. ¿Por qué no?

Miró por la ventanilla y vio a Jasper conduciendo al grupo de nuevo hacia la limusina. Agregó: -Con toda seguridad no hay nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

**Debo decir que adoré la charla que Bella le dio a Rose, a veces esta bueno dejar de lado el orgullo y escuchar nuestros propios errores para ver donde fallamos. Creo que esto puede servir mucho en la relación Rose-Alice-Emmett.**

**Y Jasper? Quien se dispone a darle una patada en el culo por idiota, ninguna mujer merece ser tratada asi!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

****Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos son, y la respuesta es: 50 + el epilogo!****

**Gracias a quienes me leen cada capitulo, a quienes comenzaron a leerme ahora, a quienes siempre me dejan esos comentarios que me hacen reir, en fin, gracias a todas ustedes que hacen que haga malabares para actualizar seguido!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Actualizo el jueves 21!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	41. Capitulo 40

**Los personajes perteneces a mi querida y admirada Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia pertenece pura y exclusivamente a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 40

-Hola, señor Volturi.

Marco estaba inclinado, trabajando con su cámara. Levantó la cabeza y se apartó los largos cabellos de la cara. -Oh, hola, Bell..., señora Cullen. Que alegría verla de nuevo.

-Igualmente. –

Introdujo una cinta virgen en la cámara y se la colocó sobre el hombro-. La eché de menos durante la primera semana del viaje, pero veo que la familia se ha vuelto a reunir.

-Sí, el señor Cullen quería que lo acompañaramos.

-¿Sí? - La miró de reojo, con malicia-. Qué bonito.

Bella lo miró a su vez con reprobación. Aunque había visto a Marco varias veces durante el día y se saludaron con la cabeza, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. La tarde pasó como una niebla, especialmente después de su esclarecedora conversación con Rosalie.

-¿Cómo va todo? -le preguntó Marco.

-¿La campaña? Es un trabajo agotador. He estrechado miles de manos hoy, y eso es sólo una fracción de lo que ha hecho Edward.

No la sorprendía haberlo encontrado tan cansado cuando llegó a Fort Worth la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ante las multitudes de seguidores debía mostrarse fresco y entusiasta. Esa era la última comparecencia del día. A pesar de que el banquete había terminado oficialmente, el estrado se hallaba abarrotado de personas que habían aplaudido su discurso y querían conocerlo personalmente. Se compadeció de las exigencias a las que estaba sometido después de un día tan largo, pero se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de desaparecer y encontrarse con Marco.

-Me han dicho que despidió a aquellos buitres de Wakely and Foster.

-Las noticias viajan deprisa.

-Withlock dio un comunicado a ese efecto. Si quiere usted saber mi opinión, Cullen no se ha adelantado ni un minuto. Conseguían que resultara casi imposible acercarse a él. Era como follar con un neumático de acero en la polla en vez de con una goma normal.

Bella esperó que nadie a su alrededor hubiera oído el símil. Era una frase que hubiera utilizado con un compañero de trabajo, pero no algo apropiado para decir delante de la esposa de un candidato al Congreso. Rápidamente cambió de tema: -Los anuncios publicitarios que grabó usted en el rancho salen ahora por televisión.

-¿Los ha visto?

-Excelente fotografía, señor Volturi.

Se le vieron los dientes cuando sonrió. -Gracias, señora Cullen.

-¿Reconoce a alguien aquí? -preguntó, examinando distraídamente la multitud.

-Esta noche no. -La forma en que subrayó la primera palabra hizo que Bella volviera rápidamente la mirada hacia él-. Había algunas caras conocidas entre la multitud esta tarde.

-¿Sí? -Ella había estudiado cuidadosamente a los reunidos y, con gran alivio por su parte, no había visto a Pelo Canoso. Evidentemente, Marco sí que lo había visto - ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí en el hotel?

-En General Dynamics, y de nuevo en la base aérea de Carswell.

-Entiendo -dijo intranquila-. ¿Es la primera vez durante este viaje?

-Sí -asintió, moviendo la cabeza-. Tendrá que perdonarme, señora Cullen. El deber me reclama. El redactor me está haciendo señas, tengo que irme.

-Oh, siento haberle entretenido, señor Volturi.

-Ninguna molestia. Estoy a su disposición. -Se apartó de ella varios pasos y, a continuación, dio media vuelta-. Señora Cullen, ¿se ha parado a pensar que alguien haya venido aquí a verla a usted y no, digamos, a su marido?

-¿A mí?

-Es sólo una idea, pero vale la pena tenerla en cuenta.

Los ojos de Marco le telegrafiaron un aviso. Minutos después, fue absorbido por el constante movimiento de la gente.

Bella se quedó muy quieta y le dio vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza a la teoría de Marco. Permaneció impenetrable a la agitación de la multitud, al ruido y al alboroto, e inconsciente del hecho de que alguien, al otro lado del salón, la observaba preguntándose de qué habrían hablado durante tanto tiempo el desastrado cámara de televisión y Jessica.

-Emmett.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has fijado en mi peinado?

Rosalie estaba admirando su rostro por primera vez en tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recordaba. En su juventud, cuando era la chica más popular del instituto, mirarse en el espejo constituía su principal pasatiempo. Pero durante años había tenido poco que admirar.

Emmett, tumbado en la cama del hotel leyendo el periódico, contestó de un modo mecánico:

-Es bonito.

-Hoy Alice y yo pasamos por delante de una elegante peluquería en las galerías comerciales. Ya sabes, uno de esos sitios donde todas las peluqueras van vestidas de negro y llevan varios pendientes en cada oreja. -Emmett gruñó-. De pronto, dije: Alice, me voy a poner guapa. De modo que entramos y una de las chicas me arregló el pelo, me maquilló y me hizo las uñas.

-Ya.

Se observó en el espejo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Alice dice que debería cortarme el pelo un poco, justo aquí, alrededor de la cara. Dice que me rejuvenecería unos cuantos años. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que no me tomaría muy en serio ningún consejo de Alice.

La naciente autoconfianza de Rosalie se marchitó un poco, pero resistió la tentación de ir al mueble bar y servirse una revitalizante copa.

-He..., he dejado de beber, Emmett -soltó de buenas a primeras.

Emmett bajó el periódico y la miró de pies a cabeza por primera vez aquella noche. Llevaba el pelo más corto y más ahuecado, cosa que resultaba atractiva. El maquillaje, sutilmente aplicado, había humedecido los secos surcos de su rostro erosionado por ríos de vodka, añadiendo color a la aridez anterior.

-¿Desde cuándo?

La recién encontrada confianza quedó aún más marchita a causa de su escepticismo, pero con valentía mantuvo la cabeza erguida.

-Desde esta máñana.

Emmett dobló los periódicos y los tiró al suelo. Extendió el brazo al interruptor de la lámpara de la mesilla y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Rosalie.

Ella se acercó a la cama y volvió a encender la luz. Emmett la miró sorprendido.

-Lo digo en serio, Emmett.

-Siempre que lo has dejado lo decías en serio.

-Esta vez es diferente. Voy a ingresar en uno de esos hospitales a los que tú siempre querías que fuera. Después de las elecciones, por supuesto. Sé que ahora no sería buen momento para que un miembro de la familia de Edward ingresara en un hospital para borrachos.

-No eres una borracha. - Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, lo soy, Emmett. Claro que lo soy. Deberías haberme obligado a admitirlo hace tiempo. -Extendió la mano y tímidamente le tocó el hombro-. No te estoy echando la culpa a ti. Yo soy la única responsable de haberme convertido en lo que soy.

A continuación, su hermosa barbilla, que de alguna forma había resistido los estragos del alcohol y de la tristeza, se elevó un grado más. Manteniéndose en aquel ángulo orgulloso, en su rostro aparecieron los trazos de la reina de belleza que fue y de la vivaz estudiante, de la que él se enamoró.

-Voy a dejar de ser una borracha inútil.

-Ya veremos.

No parecía muy optimista, pero al menos estaba prestándole atención, que ya era algo. La mitad de las veces no la escuchaba, porque casi nunca decía nada que le interesara.

Lo obligó a apartarse un poco para que ella pudiera sentarse al borde de la cama a su lado, con las manos modestamente sobre el regazo.

-Tenemos que vigilar más a Alice.

-Buena suerte -gruñó.

-Soy consciente de que no podemos atarla. Es demasiado mayor.

-Y ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Quizá. Espero que no. Quiero que sepa que a mí me importa su vida. -Sus labios se separaron en una pequeña sonrisa-. De hecho, esta tarde nos hemos entendido. Me ayudó a escoger un vestido nuevo. ¿Te has fijado en el que ella llevaba esta noche? Sigue siendo moderno, pero conservador para sus costumbres habituales. Incluso Esme se fijó en ella. Alice necesita una mano dura, es la única forma de que se dé cuenta de que la queremos. -Hizo una pausa, mirándolo dubitativamente-. Y quiero ayudarte a ti.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?

-A recuperarte de tus desilusiones.

-¿Desilusiones?

-Principalmente Jessica. No tienes que admitir o negar nada -añadió rápidamente-. Estoy completamente serena ahora, pero sé que tu interés por ella no era simplemente una imaginación mía. Si la relación se consumó o no, no me importa en absoluto. No puedo culparte por serme infiel. En algunas ocasiones amaba la copa siguiente tanto como te amaba a ti, y quizá más. Sé que estás enamorado de Jessica, o encaprichado al menos. Ella te utilizó y te hizo daño. Quiero ayudarte a olvidarla. Y quiero ayudarte a que olvides las otras desilusiones, como la que tuviste esta mañana cuando Edward se enfrentó a tu decisión de mantener a los consejeros.

Recobrando valor, le tocó la cara esta vez. La mano le temblaba sólo un poco.

-Tanto si los demás reconocen o no el gran hombre que eres, yo sí lo reconozco. Tú siempre has sido mi héroe, Emmett.

-Vaya héroe -se burló él.

-Para mí lo eres.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Rosalie?

-Quiero que volvamos a amarnos.

La miró durante un largo rato, con más atención de la que le había prestado durante años.

-Dudo que eso sea posible.

El tono de derrota la asustó. De todos modos, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Lo intentaremos juntos. Buenas noches, Emmett.

Apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado. Él no respondió cuando pasó los brazos a su alrededor; pero tampoco se apartó, como solía hacer.

El insomnio era la norma desde que Jessica había regresado del hospital. De hecho, esas noches de vigilancia resultaban preciosas, porque la noche se había convertido en el mejor momento para pensar. Sin nadie alrededor, sin movimiento ni ruido para entorpecerle el cerebro. El silencio engendraba la perspicacia.

Lo que obviamente no le traía era lógica, pues, por mucho que analizaba los datos, la hipótesis «lógica» resultaba absurda. Jessica no era Jessica.

El porqué y el cómo importaban, pero no tanto como el indudable hecho de que Jessica Cullen había sido sustituida por otra persona. La amnesia parecía la única otra posibilidad para explicar el cambio completo de personalidad. Eso explicaría la razón por la cual se había vuelto a enamorar de su marido, pero no sería una razón para los cambios en su personalidad. Su actual personalidad sólo tenía sentido si resultaba ser una mujer completamente distinta.

Jessica no era Jessica. Entonces, ¿quién era?

La pregunta lo atormentaba, porque había mucho en juego. El plan que había llevado tantos años organizar estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, a no ser que resultara frustrado por una impostora. Todos los elementos estaban activados. Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, incluso si se desease, y no era el caso. La dulce venganza requería a veces sacrificios amargos. No iba a privarse de la venganza.

De todos modos, hasta el momento en que se llevara a cabo, esa Jessica, esa impostora debía ser vigilada. Parecía bastante inocente, aunque la precaución nunca era suficiente.

Pero quién era y porqué quería asumir la identidad de otra mujer, si era eso lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Resultaba desconcertante.

En cuanto regresaran a casa, debían encontrarse respuestas a esas preguntas. Quizás habría que colocarle una zanahoria más delante del hocico, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba, a quién pedía ayuda. Sí, era imprescindible dejar un mensaje más, que no sospechara que había sido descubierta. Su socio estaría completamente de acuerdo. Todos los movimientos de Jessica a partir de ahora debían estudiarse cuidadosamente. Tenían que descubrir su identidad.

Un punto de partida sería ver quién falleció en el accidente del vuelo 398 y quién sobrevivió.

-Buenos días.

-Hola, Emmett. Siéntate.

Edward hizo un gesto para que su hermano se sentara en la silla frente a él y llamó al camarero para que le sirviera un poco de café.

-¿No estás esperando a nadie?

-No. Jessica y Nessie se han quedado durmiendo esta mañana. Yo me levanté, salí a correr y ya estaba vestido cuando se despertaron. Jessica me dijo que no las esperara y que fuera a desayunar. No me gusta comer solo, de modo que me alegro de que estés aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? -Se dirigió al camarero- El desayuno número tres. Que el tocino esté crujiente, y sustituya las patatas por el maíz, por favor.

-Enseguida, señor Cullen.

-Sale a cuenta, el tener un hermano famoso -comentó Emmett, mientras se alejaba el camarero con el pedido- asegura que tienes garantizado el mejor servicio.

Edward estaba recostado en la silla, las manos formando un puño a cada lado de su plato.

-¿Te importa decirme qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Con qué?

Emmett echó dos sobres de azúcar en el café.

-Eso de si me alegra desayunar contigo.

-Pensé que después de lo de ayer...

-Ayer fue un día estupendo.

-Me refiero a la reunión con Dirk y Ralph.

-¿De modo que sigues enfadado porque los despedí?

-Es tu campaña -se evadió Emmett, con un insolente encogimiento de hombros.

-Es nuestra campaña.

-¡Un carajo!

Edward estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando apareció el camarero con el desayuno de Emmett. Esperó a que estuvieran de nuevo solos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo en un tono de voz suave y apaciguador: -No estaba despreciando tu decisión, Emmett.

-Eso es lo que me pareció a mí. A los demás, también.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente los restos fríos de sus panecillos y de la salchicha, pero no volvió a empuñar el tenedor. -Siento que te lo tomaras tan a pecho, pero la táctica de esa gente no estaba funcionando conmigo. Te hice caso a ti, a Jasper, a papá, pero...

-Pero te dejaste convencer por Jessica.

Edward se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Emmett. -¿Qué tiene ella que ver con todo esto?

-Dímelo tú.

-Es mi esposa.

-Ése es problema tuyo.

Edward no tenía ganas de hablar de su matrimonio con su hermano. Se enfrentó al verdadero problema.

-Emmett, mi nombre es el que aparece en el voto. Al final, yo soy el único responsable de cómo se lleva mi campaña. Si me eligen, tendré que responder por mi actuación en el Congreso. Edward Cullen -subrayó-, nadie más.

-Lo entiendo.

-Entonces, trabaja conmigo y no contra mí. -Calentándose con el tema, apartó el plato y descansó el antebrazo en el borde de la mesa-. No hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo esto solo. Demonios, ¿no crees que sé lo mucho que te has dedicado a la campaña?

-Más que nada en este mundo, quiero verte elegido.

-Ya lo sé, Emmett. Eres mi hermano. Yo te quiero. Aprecio tu cabezonería, tu espíritu de sacrificio y todos los detalles de los que te ocupas, y no hace falta que los enumere todos. Me doy cuenta, seguramente más de lo que te imaginas, de que yo estoy sentado sobre el caballo blanco mientras tú estás allá abajo limpiando la mierda.

-Yo nunca he querido montar el caballo blanco, Edward. Sólo quiero que se me reconozca que limpio la mierda bastante bien.

-Más que bien. Lamento que no estuviéramos de acuerdo en ese punto ayer, pero a veces tengo que guiarme por mi instinto, a pesar de lo que aconsejes tú y los demás. ¿Te gustaría que fuera diferente? ¿Sería un buen candidato al Congreso si resultara tan fácil convencerme de algo porque es popular, rápido y conveniente, aunque yo estuviera en contra de ello?

-Supongo que no.

Edward sonrió tímidamente. -En un análisis final, yo soy el que expone el culo al mundo, Emmett.

-Sólo que no esperes que me incline y te lo bese cuando no estoy de acuerdo con algo.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír. Emmett fue el primero en ponerse serio de nuevo. Llamó al camarero para que retirara los platos y les sirviera más café.

-Edward, ya que estamos dejando las cosas claras...

-Dime.

-Tengo la impresión de que las cosas van mejor entre Jessica tú.

Edward miró con firmeza a su hermano y, después, apartó la vista. -Un poco.

-Bueno, eso... eso es bueno, supongo. Mientras tú seas feliz. - Jugueteó con una bolsita de azúcar.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te callas algo?

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y se movió inquieto en la silla. -No lo sé, hay algo... –

Se pasó la mano por el cabello - Vas a pensar que estoy loco.

-Inténtalo.

-Hay algo raro en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé. Demonios, tú duermes con ella. Si no te has dado cuenta, es que me lo estoy imaginando. - Se detuvo, esperando ansiosamente una confirmación o una negación, ninguna de las cuales recibió-. ¿La viste hablando con aquel tío de la televisión ayer por la noche?

-¿Qué tío de la televisión?

-El cámara que estuvo grabando los anuncios publicitarios en el rancho.

-Se llama Marco Volturi. Está grabando mi campaña para KTEX.

-Sí, lo sé. - Emmett abrió ampliamente las manos y se sonrió secamente-. Simplemente, me pareció raro que Jessica tuviera tanto interés en hablar con él anoche, eso es todo. Se dirigió directamente a él después de bajar del estrado. No es exactamente su tipo. - Edward rápidamente apartó la mirada-. Lo que quiero decir es... -farfulló-, no es... Demonios, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

La voz de Edward fue tranquila: -Sé lo que quieres decir.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva arriba y empiece a despertar a Rosalie y a Alice. Jasper nos quiere a todos reunidos en el vestíbulo, preparados para salir, a las diez y media. -Cariñosamente, golpeó el hombro de su hermano al salir-. Me lo he pasado bien en el desayuno.

-Yo también, Emmett.

Edward continuó mirando ausentemente por la ventana. Jessica había estado hablando con Marco Volturi otra vez la noche anterior. ¿Por qué?

No le había contado a su hermano que ya con anterioridad tuvo por lo menos una conversación privada con el fotógrafo. A pesar de todas sus explicaciones posteriores, la conversación que mantenían en la acera de enfrente del Adolphus daba la impresión de ser furtiva.

Aquella vez se excusó mintiendo. Estaba convencido de que mentía, pero después la besó, ella le devolvió el beso, y así se olvidó del tema de la discusión. Las cosas iban muy bien entre ellos; ¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa nube en el horizonte?

Sus relaciones sexuales nunca habían sido tan buenas ni tan satisfactorias. Era excitante, pero siempre lo fue. Era sucio, pero siempre lo fue; sólo que ahora era como tener relaciones sexuales sucias con una dama, lo cual lo convertía en algo mucho mejor. Ya no tenía prisa a la hora de las estimulaciones previas. Ya no susurraba palabras barriobajeras. No gritaba como antes cuando fingía correrse, sino que jadeaba ligeramente, cosa que le parecía infinitamente más excitante. Y juraría que sus orgasmos eran genuinos. Había algo novedoso en sus relaciones amorosas, algo de intriga, como si fuera ilícito. Lo avergonzaba pensar en el tópico, pero cada una de las veces era como la primera vez; siempre descubría algo en ella que le había pasado desapercibido hasta aquel momento.

Jessica nunca fue modesta, nunca le dio ninguna importancia al hecho de pasearse desnuda; sin embargo, últimamente utilizaba ingeniosamente la ropa interior, en vez de la desnudez, para seducirlo. El día anterior por la mañana, cuando hicieron el amor en el sofá del salón, ella insistió en que corriera antes las cortinas. Edward suponía que la timidez procedía de las casi invisibles cicatrices en los brazos y en las manos.

Esa virginal timidez lo excitaba. Seducía ocultando. Todavía no había visto a la luz lo que acariciaba en la oscuridad con las manos y los labios. ¡Y vaya si el misterio no hacía que la deseara más que nunca!

El día anterior se lo había pasado pensando en ella a todas horas. Pensamientos e imágenes lascivas de Jessica aparecían en su mente a la hora de las serias discusiones y de los discursos apasionados. Cada vez que se cruzaban la mirada parecían estar pensando lo mismo, y eso era que querían que el tiempo transcurriera con rapidez para poder volver a irse a la cama.

Edward había desarrollado la curiosa costumbre de saber inconscientemente dónde estaba ella en todo momento, de medir la distancia que los separaba y de inventar razones para tocarla cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pero ¿estaba jugando con él? ¿Era la modestia un juego sexual? ¿Por qué tenía un inexplicable interés en aquel cámara de televisión?

Por una parte, Edward deseaba respuestas inmediatas; pero, si las respuestas significaban acabar con la paz, con la armonía, y con el sexo, estaba dispuesto a esperar indefinidamente a que llegaran las explicaciones.

* * *

**Auchis, quiero saber ya quien es el que descubrió que Jessica no es Jessica, ustedes que opinan? Quien será?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, las adoro, son las mejores lectoras, lo digo siempre pero en verdad son las mejores!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Actualizo !**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	42. Capitulo 41

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 41

Esme Cullen estaba mirando las fotografías enmarcadas que colgaban de la pared de detrás del aparador. Ese despacho le gustaba por las fotos. Podía mirarlas durante horas y nunca se cansaba, aunque, por supuesto, no se pasaba tanto tiempo. Los recuerdos eran agridulces.

Al oír la puerta abrirse a su espalda, se giró.

-Hola, Esme. ¿Te he asustado?

Esme rápidamente hizo desaparecer las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos y volvió a guardar sus sentimientos en el panteón de su corazón.

-Hola, Jessica. Sí que me has sorprendido. Estaba esperando a Edward.

Tenían planeado reunirse allí, en el despacho, e ir a comer juntos; una cita especial, los dos solos.

-Por eso me ha enviado. Temo ser la portadora de malas noticias.

-No puede venir -dijo Esme, con evidente desilusión.

-Me temo que no.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No exactamente. Ha habido una disputa laboral en el departamento de policía de Houston.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ha salido en todos los periódicos.

-Bueno, pues esta mañana las cosas empeoraron. Hace una hora, Jasper decidió que sería mejor que Edward se acercara por allí, evaluara la situación e hiciera una declaración. Las últimas encuestas muestran que Edward va ganando terreno. Ahora se encuentra a sólo cinco puntos de Dekker. Esta explosiva situación en Houston era una ocasión perfecta para que Edward divulgara algunas de sus ideas, no sólo en lo que se refiere a los trabajadores contra los empresarios, sino en lo que respecta a la aplicación de la ley. Han ido en un avión privado y volverán dentro de unas horas, pero no podrá comer contigo.

-A Edward le gusta volar tanto como a su padre -comentó con una sonrisa triste-. Disfrutará del viaje.

-¿Aceptarías una mala sustituta?

La tímida invitación sacó de golpe a Esme de su estado meditabundo.

-¿Quieres decir comer contigo?

-¿Sería algo tan terrible?

Esme miró a su nuera de arriba abajo, encontrando poco que criticar. Jessica había refinado su imagen considerablemente desde el accidente. Seguía vistiendo con clase, pero ponía más énfasis en el estilo que en el atractivo sexual.

La exuberancia de Jessica siempre repelió a Esme. Se alegraba del cambio. Pero la mujer que había dentro de esa impecable vestimenta le seguía resultando tan desagradable como el primer día que se conocieron.

-Será mejor que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca has sabido no insistir en los temas, Jessica. Esme se colocó el bolso bajo el brazo.

-¿Por qué no quieres comer conmigo?

Se había situado delante de la puerta, impidiendo que Esme pudiera hacer una salida airosa.

-Mi ilusión era ir a comer con Edward. Entiendo que tuviera que anular la cita, pero estoy desilusionada y no veo la razón para fingir que no es así. Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos estos días, solos él y yo.

-¿Y eso es lo que realmente te molesta?

El pequeño cuerpo de Esme se tensó de inmediato. Si Jessica insistía en enfrentarse, Esme estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No soportas que Edward pase más tiempo conmigo. Estás celosa de nuestra relación, que cada día es más fuerte.

Esme se rió burlonamente.

-Te encantaría creer eso, ¿verdad, Jessica? Preferirías pensar que simplemente estoy celosa cuando sabes que me opuse a tu matrimonio con mi hijo desde el principio.

-¿sí?

-No finjas no saberlo. Edward lo sabe. Estoy segura de que han hablado de ello.

-Es cierto. Y, aunque no hubiera sido así, sabría que no te caigo nada bien. No escondes bien tus sentimientos, Esme.

Esme sonrió, pero era una expresión triste.

-Te sorprendería lo bien que oculto lo que pienso y siento. Soy una experta. - Bella se quedó perpleja, lo cual alertó a Esme, que recompuso su expresión y añadió fríamente- Has hecho un esfuerzo para mejorar tu deteriorada relación con Edward. Carlisle está encantado. Yo no.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que quieres que Edward sea feliz.

-Exactamente. Y nunca será feliz mientras tenga tus garras clavadas. Verás, Jessica, yo sé que todas tus manifestaciones de cariño no son más que maquinaciones. Son falsas, igual que tú.

A Esme le produjo una pequeña satisfacción ver el rostro de Jessica empalidecer bajo el bien aplicado maquillaje. Su tono de voz fue débil.

-¿Falsa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Poco después de que te casaras con Edward, cuando por primera vez empecé a notar que ocurría algo entre ustedes, contraté a un investigador privado. Una bajeza, sí. Fue la experiencia más humillante a la que me he sometido jamás, pero lo hice para proteger a mi hijo. El detective era un personaje repulsivo, aunque hizo un trabajo estupendo. Como a estas alturas ya puedes imaginarte, me proporcionó una gran cantidad de datos sobre tu vida antes de convertirte en asesora jurídica de la empresa Cullen & Cullen. -Esme notaba como le subía la presión arterial. Su pequeño cuerpo se había convertido en un incinerador, alimentándose con el odio que sentía hacia aquella mujer que, con la fría manipulación de un espía del KGB, había deslumbrado a todos los hombres de la familia, consiguiendo que Edward se enamorara de ella-. No creo que sea necesario detallarte todo el asqueroso contenido del informe, ¿verdad? Sólo Dios sabe lo que omite. Simplemente, deja que te asegure que incluye tu época como bailarina con los pechos al aire. Entre otras carreras -agregó como en un aparte, mientras le recorría un delicado escalofrío-. Tus nombres artísticos eran graciosos, pero poco imaginativos, me parece a mí. El detective dejó de investigar antes de llegar a descubrir el nombre que te dieron al nacer, que, en cualquier caso, no tiene ninguna importancia.

Jessica parecía estar a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento. La dificultad que tenía para tragar se oía en el silencioso despacho, vacío a excepción de ellas dos. La secretaria de Edward había salido a comer. -¿Le has contado a alguien lo de... ese informe? ¿Lo sabe Edward?

-No lo sabe nadie, aunque en ocasiones me he sentido tentada a enseñárselo, y especialmente ahora que está volviendo a enamorarse de ti.

Jessica emitió un suave suspiro.

-¿De verdad?

-Muy a pesar mío, creo que sí. En cualquier caso, está hechizado, seguramente en contra de sus propios deseos. Está enamorándose de esta nueva Jessica que ha surgido como resultado del accidente de avión. Quizás el próximo nombre que debas utilizar sea Fénix, ya que has resurgido de las cenizas. -Ladeó la cabeza y consideró a su adversaria durante unos instantes-. Eres una mujer extremadamente inteligente. Tu transformación, de bailarina de los barrios bajos a una dama lo suficientemente encantadora como para ser la esposa de un senador, es completamente sorprendente. Habrá supuesto gran planificación, estudio y trabajo conseguirlo. Incluso escogiste un apellido conservado en los muros de Stanley. Muy ventajoso para la esposa de un político. Pero este cambio más reciente es aún más increíble que el primero porque pareces creértelo tú misma. Casi podrías llegar a convencerme de que eres sincera, hasta que comparo cómo te comportaste la mañana del accidente y como te comportas ahora con Edward y con Nessie. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Nadie puede cambiar tan drásticamente, por muy inteligente que sea.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he cambiado por amor a Edward? Estoy intentando ser lo que necesita y quiere.

Lanzándole una mirada, Esme la apartó y alcanzó la puerta. -Sé tan bien como que mi nombre es Esme que no eres lo que quieres que creamos que eres.

-¿Cuándo vas a divulgar el secreto?

-Nunca. -Jessica se quedó totalmente sorprendida-. Mientras Edward sea feliz, no lo desilusionaré. El informe será un secreto entre nosotras. Pero empieza a hacerle daño de nuevo, Jessica, y te aseguro que te destrozaré.

-No puedes hacerlo sin destrozar también a Edward.

-No pretendo que la información se haga pública. Con enseñarle el informe a Edward hay suficiente. No permitirá que una prostituta, aunque se haya reformado, eduque a su hija. A mí también me resulta intolerable, pero a estas alturas no tengo elección. Casi nunca podemos verdaderamente elegir.

Una mirada de absoluta desesperación se apoderó del rostro de Jessica, que se aferró al brazo de Esme.

-No se lo puedes decir nunca a Edward. Por favor, Esme, por favor, no lo hagas. Lo mataría.

-Ésa es la única razón que me ha impedido hacerlo hasta ahora. -Apartó el brazo de la joven-. Pero, créeme, Jessica, si llegara el punto en que tuviera que elegir entre un escándalo momentáneo o verle vivir miserablemente durante el resto de su vida, elegiría sin duda la primera opción. -Al salir, añadió- Estoy segura de qué harás todo lo posible para encontrar el informe. No te molestes en destruirlo. Hay un duplicado en una caja de seguridad privada, que sólo puedo abrir yo o, en caso de mi muerte, Edward.

Bella abrió la puerta principal con su llave y, entró en la casa.

-¿Mona? ¿Nessie?

Las encontró en la cocina. La mejilla con que rozó a Nessie estaba fría. Había conducido desde Seattle con las ventanillas del coche bajadas, pues le ardía la cara después del angustiante encuentro con Esme. El aire fresco también había impedido las náuseas que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en el acusador pasado de Jessica Stanley.

-¿Está buena la sopa, cariño?

-Sí -contestó Nessie, sorbiendo una cucharada de sopa de pollo con fideos.

-No esperaba que viniera nadie a comer señora Cullen, pero puedo prepararle algo.

-No, gracias, Mona. No tengo hambre. -Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina-. Me iría bien una taza de té, si no es demasiada molestia, por favor.

Jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos hasta que el ama de llaves le puso delante una humeante taza de té. De inmediato se calentó los dedos con la taza.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora Cullen? Parece sofocada.

-Estoy bien. Sólo un poco destemplada.

-Espero que no tenga la gripe. Hay una epidemia.

-Estoy bien -repitió, sonriendo débilmente-. Acábate la fruta, Nessie, y te leeré un cuento antes de la siesta.

Intentó responder a la continua cháchara de Nessie, una señal de su progreso, pero su mente volvía constantemente a Esme y a la terrible información que tenía sobre Jessica.

-¿Ya está?

Alabó los dos platos vacíos que Nessie le enseñaba, se acabó el té y condujo a Nessie a su habitación. Tras ayudarla a desatarse los zapatos, la puso sobre la cama y la tapó con un edredón. Se sentó a su lado, con un gran libro infantil en las manos.

Cuando ella era niña, su padre le leía de un libro igual. Estaba repleto de bellas damas con pelo largo y rizado, a las que rescataban héroes valientes y guapos que superaban todas las dificultades. Encontrarse bajo las mantas o sentada sobre el regazo de su padre mientras la voz de él la adormecía era uno de los primeros y más preciados recuerdos de su infancia.

Eran unos momentos codiciados, aquellos en los que su padre estaba en casa y le hacía caso. En los cuentos de hadas que le leía, la princesa siempre tenía a un padre que la mimaba. El bien siempre vencía a las fuerzas del mal.

Quizá por eso los llamaban cuentos de hadas. Suponían una forma de escapar de la realidad, donde los padres desaparecían durante meses interminables y en la que, con demasiada frecuencia, el mal salía victorioso.

Cuando Nessie se quedó dormida, Bella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cada tarde, Mona se retiraba a su habitacion durante un par de horas para ver las telenovelas y descansar un poco antes de preparar la cena.

No había nadie en casa, pero Bella recorrió de puntillas la distancia que separaba la habitación de Nessie del ala de la casa que Esme compartía con Carlisle. No sopesó lo correcto o incorrecto de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era una terrible invasión de la intimidad y resultaría impensable en cualquier otra circunstancia. Sin embargo, siendo las circunstancias las que eran, resultaba absolutamente necesario.

Encontró el dormitorio sin ningún problema. Una habitación muy agradable, protegida de la fuerte luz otoñal por una persiana. La fragancia a flores, que tanto asociaba con Esme, resultaba sugestiva.

¿Guardaría Esme un documento de tal importancia en el pequeño escritorio? ¿Por qué no? Parecía tan inocente como una novicia. ¿A quién se le ocurriría abrirlo? Carlisle llevaba los negocios del rancho en una enorme mesa de otro cuarto al final del pasillo. No existía razón alguna para que registrara el aparentemente inocente escritorio de su mujer.

Bella tomó del tocador una lima de uñas y con ella intentó abrir el pequeño cierre dorado del escritorio. Ni siquiera intentó disimular. Esme esperaba que lo buscara, eso lo había dejado claro.

No era un cierre muy fuerte, así que en pocos segundos abrió el cajón del escritorio. En el interior había varias cajas que contenían papel de cartas con las iniciales de Esme, sellos, una agenda y dos delgadas biblias negras; una, con el nombre de Emmett en letras doradas y la otra, con el nombre de Edward.

El sobre se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Bella lo sacó y lo abrió.

Cinco minutos después salió de la habitación, pálida y temblorosa. Su cuerpo entero temblaba como si estuviera paralítica. Tenía el estómago descompuesto. El té se había agriado. Corrió hacia su propio dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave, se apoyó en ella e inhaló aire con fuerza.

Edward. Oh, Edward. Si llegaba a ver alguna vez el asqueroso contenido del sobre...

Necesitaba un baño. Rápidamente. Inmediatamente.

Se quitó los zapatos y el jersey y abrió la puerta del armario. Pegó un grito.

Apartándose tambaleante del grotesco espectáculo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, aunque seguía teniendo arcadas. Al abrir la puerta del armario, el cartel electoral, sujeto con un hilo de satén ojo, se había balanceado como un cuerpo ahorcado.

Con pintura roja habían pintado un balazo en el centro de la frente de Edward. La pintura le cubría la cara, horrorosamente incongruente con su sonrisa. Escrito en grandes letras rojas sobre el cartel se leía: «¡El día de las elecciones!»

Bella corrió al cuarto de baño y vomitó.

* * *

**Woaa, déjenme decirles que ahora puedo decir que Jessica en verdad era una perra!**

**¿Que dirá ese informe exactamente?**

**Eh temblado mientras Bella buscaba ese informe, juro que pensé que entraría alguien!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	43. Capitulo 42

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Sandra Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 42

-Fue espantoso, muy desagradable.

Bella estaba sentada, con la cabeza inclinada sobre una copa de coñac que Harry había insistido en que la ayudaría a calmarse. El primer trago indeseado le había producido un cráter en el estómago vacío, pero no soltó el vaso porque necesitaba sostener algo entre las manos.

-Todo este maldito asunto es desagradable -gruñó el irascible anfitrión-. Me lo ha parecido desde el principio. ¿No te avisé, ¿No lo hice?

-O sea que le avisaste. Pero deja de insistir en ello.

Marco estaba fumando algo que Harry, demasiado nervioso, no había notado que no era un cigarrillo normal.

-¿Quién ha preguntado tu opinión?

-¿Quieren parar los dos? -exclamó Bella cansinamente-. Y Marco, por favor, ¿quieres apagar eso? El olor me está poniendo enferma. -Con los dedos se frotó los labios, como si estuviera considerando si volver o no a vomitar-. El cartel me aterrorizó. Realmente tiene intención de hacerlo. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo, pero esto...

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de café y se puso en pie, frotándose los brazos. Llevaba jersey, pero no conseguía entrar en calor. -¿Quién es, Bella?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Cualquiera de ellos. No lo sé.

-¿Quién pudo entrar en tu habitación?

-A primera hora de la mañana y antes de que regresara al mediodía, cualquiera. Mona dice que tendrían que instalar una puerta giratoria. Todo el mundo entra y sale constantemente. A medida que se acercan las elecciones, van y vienen a todas horas.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te han seguido hasta aquí?

-Estuve vigilando por el retrovisor y cambié de ruta varias veces. Además, no había nadie en casa cuando me marché.

-¿Ninguna pista en el informe que encontraste en la habitación de la vieja?

Bella respondió a la irreverente pregunta de Marco con un sombrío movimiento de la cabeza.

-Ella sí que es extraña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La he grabado muchas veces. Siempre está sonriendo y saludando a la gente, pero me apuesto cualquier cosa a que no es muy feliz.

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Es una persona muy reservada y habla poco. Por lo menos hasta hoy.

-Háblanos de Jessica Stanley -dijo Harry-. Nos interesa más que Esme Cullen.

-Jessica, o como se llamara originalmente, era una fulana. Bailaba en los clubes más sórdidos...

-Bares de tetas -precisó Marco.

- …Y utilizaba una serie de nombres picantes y sugerentes. La detuvieron en una ocasión por obscenidad y en otra por prostitución, pero ambos cargos se abandonaron.-

-¿Estás segura de todo esto?

-El detective privado quizá fuera un tipo asqueroso, pero era eficaz. Con la información que le suministró a Esme, me resultó fácil encontrar algunos de-los lugares en los que Jessica había trabajado.

-¿Cuándo lo has hecho? -quiso saber Harry.

-Antes de venir aquí. Incluso he hablado con algunas personas que la conocieron, otras bailarinas, jefes y gente así.

-¿Alguno te confundió con ella? -preguntó Marco.

-Todos. Me hice pasar por una prima desaparecida hace tiempo, para explicar la similitud.

-¿Qué te contaron?

-Había roto todos los lazos. Nadie sabía qué se había hecho de ella. Un travesti con el que hablé, a cambio de un billete de veinte dólares, me dijo que le había comentado que iba a abandonar la vida nocturna, a ir a clase y a mejorarse. Eso es todo lo que recordaba. Nunca volvió a verla después de que dejara de trabajar en el club donde compartían el escenario. Esto es una conjetura absoluta, pero creo que Jessica experimentó una transformación total, se refinó hasta entrar en el despacho de abogados de los Cullen y, una vez dentro, vio la manera de llevar su campaña de autosuperación un paso más adelante casándose con Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de mi programa de hace varios años sobre las prostitutas, Harry? -preguntó de pronto.

-¿Cuando estabas trabajando en Detroit? Claro que lo recuerdo. Me enviaste la cinta. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-El perfil de la personalidad de aquellas mujeres es idéntico al de Jessica. La mayoría de ellas dicen odiar a los hombres. Ella seguramente no era distinta.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-¿No? Mira cómo trataba a Emmett. Coqueteaba con él hasta el punto de romper su matrimonio, pero tengo la impresión de que nunca fue hasta el final; si eso no es malicia, ya me dirás qué es. Simplemente como hipótesis, digamos que no tenía un gran concepto de los hombres y decidió poner fin al futuro de uno que lo tenía todo a favor, mientras aprovechaba para mejorar su propia imagen.

-¿No temía que alguien la reconociera, que su oscuro pasado saliera a la luz?

Bella también había pensado en ello.

-¿No ves que eso hubiera sido la guinda del pastel? Edward quedaría totalmente humillado si se desvelaba lo que había sido su esposa antes de casarse con él.

-Debe de ser un verdadero imbécil -murmuró Marco- para haber caído en esa trampa.

-No entiendes lo calculadora que era -señaló Bella, saliendo en defensa de Edward- Ella se convirtió en todo lo que él podía desear. Le tendió una trampa, utilizándose a sí misma como un cebo perfecto. Era guapa, animada y seductora. Pero, más que eso, alguien que conocía bien a Edward le enseñó qué botones tocar para convertir el deseo en amor.

-La persona que quiere matarlo.

-Exacto -asintió Bella, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza en dirección de Marco, que había expresado en voz alta su hipótesis-. Debió de intuir, al igual que Esme, que Jessica era una oportunista.

-Cuando entró en contacto con Jessica, ¿por qué no se lo contó ella rápidamente a Edward?

-No estoy segura -admitió-. Mi teoría no está exenta de vacíos. Quizá ser la desconsolada viuda de un hombre público la atraía más que ser la esposa de un senador.

-La misma posición social, pero sin la inconveniencia del marido -observó Harry en tono especulativo.

-Sí. Además, tampoco estaba segura de que Edward llegara al Senado. O quizá su cómplice hizo que le resultara económicamente rentable. En cualquier caso, una vez casados, era responsabilidad de ella hacerle la vida imposible a Edward, un trabajo que hizo a la perfección.

-Pero ¿por qué hay alguien que quiere hacerle la vida imposible? -preguntó Harry-. Siempre volvemos a la misma pregunta.

-No lo sé. -La voz de Bella sonaba tensa por la desesperación-. Haría lo que fuera por saberlo.

-¿Qué interpretas con este último mensaje? Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Evidentemente van a actuar el día de las elecciones. Una pistola de algún tipo será el arma elegida.

-Voto por eso. Sin ninguna mala intención -añadió Marco, divertido.

Harry lo miró irritado y a continuación se dirigió a Bella -No lo sé. En esta ocasión el simbolismo parece un poco demasiado obvio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estoy seguro -admitió, mordiéndose el labio. Despistadamente, tomó la copa de coñac de Bella y se bebió un buen trago-. ¿Qué ha pasado con la sutileza de los mensajes anteriores? O te está poniendo a prueba, o es el hijo de puta más descarado qué he conocido.

-Quizás actúe con descaro porque ya no haya quien pueda detener el plan -apuntó Marco, de mal humor-. Ocurrirá pase lo que pase. Todo está en su lugar.

-¿Como Pelo Canoso? -preguntó Bella. Marco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hay de lo que has grabado hoy en Houston? ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer? -le preguntó Harry a Marco.

-No. No se le ha visto el pelo desde Fort Worth. Desde que Bella se quedó en casa.

Su mirada se había suavizado a causa de la marihuana, pero la forma en que miró a Bella fue lo suficientemente significativa como para que se diera cuenta Harry.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que no sé?- Bella se humedeció los labios.

-Marco cree que es posible que Pelo Canoso me esté vigilando a mí y no a Edward.

La cabeza de Harry giró sobre su grueso cuello en dirección al camarógrafo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es sólo una idea. Un poco absurda, pero...

-En cada una de las cintas está mirando a Edward -señaló ella, con buen criterio.

-Difícil de saber. Siempre estás junto a él.

-Bella. -Harry la tomó de la mano, la obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas-. Escúchame bien. Tienes que avisar a las autoridades.

-Yo...

-He dicho que me escucharas. Ahora calla y oye lo que te digo. -Intentó ordenar sus ideas-. Estás muy confundida. Sé por qué lo querías hacer. Era una magnífica idea, una oportunidad que sólo se presenta una vez en la vida para hacerte un nombre y, al mismo tiempo, salvar vidas. Pero se te ha escapado de las manos. Tu vida está en peligro. Y mientras permitas que esto continúe, también lo estará la de Cullen. Y la de la niña. -Puesto que parecía receptiva al razonamiento, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, pero sin soltarle las manos-. Avisemos al FBI.

-¿A los federales? -exclamó Marco.

-Tengo un amigo en la oficina local -continuó Harry, ignorando a Marco-. Generalmente trabaja de paisano, buscando droga procedente de México. Éste no es su campo, pero podría decirnos a quién acudir, aconsejarnos qué hacer.

Antes de que acabara, Bella ya estaba meneando la cabeza - Harry, no podemos. ¿No te das cuenta? Si el FBI se entera, todos lo sabrán. ¿No te parece que levantaría sospechas ver a Edward rodeado de pronto de guardias armados o de agentes del servicio secreto con gafas oscuras? Tendría que salir todo a la luz.

-Es eso, ¿verdad? -gritó él enfadado-. ¡No quieres que lo sepa Cullen! Y no quieres que lo sepa porque tendrías que renunciar a tu cálido lugar a su lado en la cama.

-¡No! ¡No es por eso! -le gritó ella a su vez-. Las autoridades podrían protegerlo de gente que esté fuera del círculo familiar, pero no de la gente de dentro. Y, como sabemos, la persona que lo quiere ver muerto es alguien allegado a él, alguien que supuestamente lo quiere. Es imposible avisar del peligro a Edward sin alertar al enemigo también de que estamos sobre él. -Aspiró profundamente, pero aún no había acabado- Además, si le contaras esta historia a los agentes gubernamentales, pensarían que o bien mientes, o bien estás loco. En el supuesto de que te creyesen, imagínate lo que me harían.

-¿Qué te harían? -quiso saber Marco.

-No estoy segura, pero mientras se lo pensaran, Edward estaría al descubierto y sería vulnerable.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Harry.

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. -No lo sé.

Marco se puso de pie y recogió su andrajosa cazadora de cuero. -Me espera un trabajillo.

-¿Un trabajillo?

Marco respondió a la pregunta de Harry con un apático encogimiento de hombros -He estado revisando unas cintas de mi videoteca.

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo un presentimiento.

Bella le tomó la mano. -Gracias por todo, Marco. Si ves u oyes...

-Te pondré al corriente.

-¿Aún tienes la llave del apartado de correos que te di? -le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, pero ¿para qué habría de necesitarla? Te veo todos los días en el trabajo cuando estoy en la ciudad.

-Pero podrías también necesitar enviarme algo cuando estás fuera con Cullen, algo que fuera mejor no enviar por correo a la .emisora.

-Ya entiendo. Adiós.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta detrás de Marco, Harry comentó por la comisura de la boca -¡Ese cabeza de chorlito! Ojalá tuviésemos un aliado más fiable.

-No seas duro con él. A veces yo también pierdo la paciencia, pero vale mucho. Ha sido un buen amigo, y sabe Dios que necesito a todos los que pueda. -Consultó el reloj de muñeca, el que Edward le compró; desde que se lo devolviera Alice, no se lo había vuelto a quitar-. Tengo que irme. Se hace tarde. Edward hace preguntas cuando me retraso, y ya me estoy quedando sin excusas convincentes. Incluso las compras que puede hacer una mujer tienen un límite.

Ese intento poco convincente de apelar al humor no obtuvo mayores resultados. Harry la abrazó. Pasó torpemente la enorme mano por el cabello cuando ella descansó el peso de la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Lo amas. -Ni siquiera lo planteó como una pregunta. Ella asintió en silencio-. Dios Santo -le susurró en el pelo-, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan puñeteramente complicado?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y le humedeció de lágrimas la camisa.

-Lo amo mucho, Harry. No sabes cómo duele.

-Sé lo que se siente.

Bella estaba demasiado absorta en su propia miseria como para pensar en el amor no correspondido de Harry por su madre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No se lo puedo decir, pero tampoco lo puedo proteger.

Se aferró a Harry en busca de fuerzas. Él la abrazó y la besó torpemente en la sien.

-Renee y sus cuarenta y cinco kilos cargarían contra mí si supiera que te dejo vivir en una situación tan peligrosa.

Bella sonrió contra la camisa mojada. -No me extrañaría. Me dejó a tu cuidado.

-Esta vez la estoy defraudando. -La estrechó con más fuerza-. Temo por ti, Bella.

-Hoy, después de ver ese cartel espeluznante, estoy un poco atemorizada por mí misma. Aún se me considera una conspiradora. Que Dios me ayude si algún día se descubre lo contrario.

-¿No lo reconsiderarás y me dejarás llamar a las autoridades?

-Aún no. No hasta que pueda señalar a alguien con el dedo y decir: "es ése".

Harry la separó un poco y le levantó la barbilla.- Para entonces podría ser demasiado tarde.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ya lo sabía. Podía ser ya demasiado tarde tanto para salvar su carrera de periodista como para establecer un futuro con Edward y con Nessie, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Volvió a abrazar a Harry en el umbral de la puerta antes de darle las buenas noches, le besó la rojiza mejilla y salió a la noche. Estaba tan oscuro que ninguno de los dos se percató del coche aparcado calle abajo.

* * *

**Por Dios, solo resta decir ¿Quién esta en el auto aparcado?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Si, les eh dejado 3 capítulos, y no estoy loca! O si?**

**GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, SE ME HACE IRREAL ESTO, APRECIO ENORMEMENTE SU APOYO, YA NOS QUEDA POCO, SOLO UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS. SI TODO SIGUE BIEN EL PRÓXIMO FINDE YA TENDREMOS EL FINAL!**

**LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL LUNES YA QUE TENGO VARIOS COMPROMISOS QUE ME HACEN TENER QUE SALIR DE CASA MAÑANA Y VOLVER RECIÉN EL DOMINGO MUY TARDE, ASÍ QUE EL LUNES SI LES ACTUALIZO CO CAPÍTULOS DE ACUERDO?**

**Las quieroooo!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS!**


	44. Capitulo 43

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 43

El viaje relámpago a Houston para hablarles a los policías descontentos resultó todo un éxito y significó para Edward tres puntos en las encuestas. Cada día se reducía la brecha entre el senador Dekker y él.

Dekker, acusando la presión, empezó a dar golpes bajos en sus discursos y describía a Edward como un peligroso liberal que ponía en peligro «los ideales tradicionales a los que aspiramos como norteamericanos».

Hubiese sido el momento adecuado para utilizar el aborto de Jessica Cullen contra su oponente; probablemente eso habría inclinado definitivamente la balanza en favor de Dekker. Pero, fueran cuales fuesen las tácticas empleadas por Jasper con la chantajista, aparentemente habían sido efectivas. Cuando quedó claro que Dekker no conocía el incidente, todos los integrantes del círculo más cercano a Cullen suspiraron con alivio.

Sin embargo, Dekker contaba con el apoyo de un presidente en funciones, que hacía una gira por el Estado en pos de su propia reelección. Los partidarios de Cullen temían que la aparición del presidente anulara los difíciles progresos ya alcanzados.

De hecho, en Texas el presidente luchaba por su vida. Los mítines en los que compartía el podio con Dekker tenían un sabor subliminal de carrera a contrarreloj, que se transmitía a los votantes indecisos. En vez de salir perjudicado, Edward se beneficiaba de la vigorosa campaña del presidente. El mar de fondo adquirió aún mayor ímpetu cuando el candidato presidencial de la oposición llegó a Texas e hizo campaña junto a él.

Tras un viaje agotador, pero estimulante a siete ciudades en dos días, todos en el cuartel general de Cullen se tambaleaban a causa del vértigo preelectoral. Aunque Dekker le llevaba aún una estrecha ventaja a Cullen en las encuestas oficiales, la intención de voto parecía haber cambiado. En la calle se decía que Edward Cullen llevaba las de ganar. El optimismo era mayor que nunca desde que Edward ganó las primarias. Todos estaban ilusionados.

Excepto Alice.

Deambulaba por las diversas dependencias de la sede de la campaña, repantigándose en las sillas cuando estaban disponibles, haciendo gestos de desprecio hacia la actividad preelectoral y siguiendo los movimientos de Jasper con mirada resentida.

Llevaban más de una semana sin encontrarse a solas. Él se mostraba totalmente indiferente a su presencia. Cada vez que Alice se tragaba su amor propio y se le acercaba, él no hacía más que asignarle alguna tarea superficial. Incluso la pusieron al teléfono y le encargaron llamar a los votantes registrados para instarles a votar el día de las elecciones. La única razon por la que consentía en hacer aquel trabajo desmoralizador era porque podía tener a Jasper a la vista. La alternativa suponía quedarse en casa y, sencillamente, no verlo.

Él andaba constantemente en movimiento, impartiendo órdenes como un sargento instructor y enojándose cuando no se cumplían de inmediato. Parecía vivir de café, bebidas enlatadas y comida de máquina. Era el primero en llegar por la mañana y el último en marcharse por la noche, si es que se marchaba.

El domingo previo al día de las elecciones, los Cullen se mudaron al Palacio del Río, un hotel de veintidós plantas a orillas del río, en el centro de Seatle. Desde allí seguirían el recuento electoral dos días más tarde.

La familia inmediata de Edward se aposentó en la Suite Imperial, en la vigesimoprimera planta. A los demás parientes se les asignó las habitaciones contiguas. Se instalaron vídeos en todos los televisores, para grabar los noticieros, y escuchar los comentarios y analizarlos posteriormente. Se instalaron también líneas telefónicas adicionales. Se colocaron guardias de seguridad en los ascensores, más para proteger la privacidad del candidato que al candidato mismo.

En el entresuelo, veinte pisos más abajo, los trabajadores cubrían las paredes del Salón Corte Real con banderas rojas, blancas y azules. En la pared trasera se colocaron fotos enormes de Edward. Se decoraba el estrado con banderas y crisantemos blancos envueltos en celofán rojo y azul. Del techo colgaba una enorme malla con miles de globos que se soltarían en el momento adecuado.

Por encima del estrépito y la confusión generados por amables empleados del hotel, meticulosos técnicos de televisión y escurridizos instaladores de teléfono, Jasper intentaba hacerse oír en el recibidor de la suite de Edward aquella tarde de domingo.

-De Longview a Texarkana. Te quedas una hora y media como máximo y de ahí a Wichita Falls, a Abilene y de vuelta a casa. Deberías llegar...

-¡Papá!

-¡Edward, por amor de Dios!

Jasper bajó la tablilla sujetapapeles que estaba consultando y exhaló su irritación como humaradas nocivas.

-Calla, Nessie.

Edward se llevó un dedo a los labios. La niña había permanecido sentada en su regazo durante la rueda de prensa, pero su capacidad para no llamar la atención se había agotado hacía mucho.

-¿Me escuchas, o qué?

-Te escucho, Jasper. Longview, Wichita Falls, Abilene, casa.

-Olvidaste Texarkana.

-Mis disculpas. Estoy seguro de que tú y el piloto no. ¿Quedan plátanos en el frutero?

-¡Santo Dios! -exclamó Jasper-. Estás a dos días de unas elecciones para senador y sólo se te ocurre pensar en plátanos. ¡Eres demasiado despreocupado!

Edward aceptó tranquilamente de su esposa un plátano y lo peló para Nessie.

-Estás demasiado tenso. Relájate, Jasper. Vas a volver locos a todos.

-Amén -entonó Alice con voz melancólica desde donde estaba, repantigada en una butaca, viendo una película en la televisión.

-Primero gana las elecciones, luego me relajaré. -Volvió a consultar la tablilla-. Ni siquiera recuerdo por dónde iba. Ah, sí, mañana llegarás a Seatle hacia las siete y media de la tarde. Dispondré todo para que cenes con la familia en un restaurante local.

-¿Podré cepillarme los dientes? Digo, después de cenar y antes de acostarme.

Todos se rieron. Jasper no le encontró ninguna gracia.

-El martes por la mañana viajaremos en grupo a tu distrito electoral en Forks, votaremos, volveremos y nos armaremos de paciencia.

Edward le quitó la piel al plátano de Nessie, que andaba hundiendo el dedo índice y llenándose de porquería la uña.

-Voy a ganar.

-No te fíes demasiado. Sigues estando dos puntos por debajo de Dekker en las encuestas.

-Piensa en cuánto nos daban las encuestas cuando empezamos -le recordó Edward, guiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes-. Voy a ganar.

Con esa nota optimista concluyó la conversación. Carlisle y Esme fueron a su habitación a recostarse y descansar. Edward tenía que trabajar en un discurso que iba a dar por la tarde en una iglesia frecuentada por hispanos.

Rosalie había convencido a Emmett para ir juntos a dar un paseo por la ribera del río.

Alice aguardó a que todos se dispersaran y siguió a Jasper a su habitación, separada por dos puertas del puesto de mando, como llamaba ella a la suite de Edward. Tras golpear suavemente, él preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Yo. -

Abrió la puerta, pero ni siquiera se la sostuvo para que pasara, sino que se volvió y se encaminó al armario, del que extrajo una camisa limpia. Ella cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas así?

Se inclinó hacia él seductoramente y le lamió una de las tetillas con la punta de la lengua:

-No me parece lo más adecuado presentarse en un cuartel general de campaña sin camisa.

Metió los brazos por las mangas almidonadas y empezó a abotonarse.

-¿Vas allí ahora?

-Así es.

-Pero si es domingo. Alzó una ceja.

-No me digas que has empezado a observar el día del Señor.

-He estado esta mañana en la iglesia, como tú.

-Y por la misma razón. Porque les dije a todos que fueran. ¿No viste las cámaras de televisión grabando el fervor religioso de Edward?

-Yo estaba rezando.

-Oh, sí, seguro.

-Rogando porque se te pudra y se te caiga la polla -se revolvió con furiosa pasión. El se limitó a sonreír. Cuando empezó a meterse la camisa en el pantalón, Alice intentó detenerlo-. Jasper -gimoteó arrepentida-. No he venido aquí a pelearme contigo. Siento lo que acabo de decir. Quiero estar contigo.

-Entonces ven al cuartel general conmigo. Estoy seguro de que habrá mucho trabajo.

-No era trabajo lo que tenía en mente.

-Lo siento, eso es lo que hay en la agenda hasta el día de las elecciones.

Su amor propio no pudo aguantar más:

-Llevas semanas mandándome a paseo -se quejó, apoyando los puños en las caderas-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-¿Me lo preguntas a rní? -Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo gris-. Estoy intentando que elijan a tu tío Edward para el Congreso de Estados Unidos.

-¡Que le den por culo al Congreso!

-Ya, ya -comentó él en tono irónico-. Si tuvieras la oportunidad, le pondrías morados los huevos a cada miembro de la legislatura. Bien, ahora me tendrás que disculpar.

Se encaminó a la puerta. Ella le cerró el paso, rogándole otra vez:

-No te vayas, Jasper. Aún no. Quédate un rato. Podríamos pedir unas cervezas y reírnos un poco. -Se restregó contra él, pegando la pelvis a la suya, y ronroneó- Hagamos el amor.

-¿El amor? -se burló.

Ella le agarró una mano y se la metió bajo la falda y la llevó a la entrepierna.

-Ya estoy mojada.

Él retiró la mano bruscamente y se abrió paso, haciéndola a un lado.

-Siempre estás mojada, Alice. Ve con eso a otra parte. Ahora mismo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Se quedó mirando boquiabierta la puerta cerrada; luego, lanzó lo primero que encontró a mano, que resultó ser un cenicero de cristal. Lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo rebotó contra la puerta y cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra. Aquello la enfureció aún más.

Nunca la habían rechazado de forma tan drástica. Nadie, absolutamente nadie rechazaba a Alice Cullen cuando estaba cachonda. Salió corriendo de la habitación de Jasper, se quedó en la suya el tiempo necesario para ponerse un jersey ajustado y unos tejanos aún más ceñidos, se dirigió al aparcamiento del hotel y sacó su Mustang.

No iba a dejar de vivir por la condenada carrera senatorial.

-Soy yo. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Hola, Harry. -Marco se frotó los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras se acercaba el auricular al oído-. Acabo de entrar. Cullen habló en una iglesia de sudacas esta noche.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo salió?

-Disfrutaron más que con unos tamales bien calientes.

-¿Estuvo Bella allí?

-Estaban todos menos la chica, Alice; todos tan puros como el jabón Ivory.

-¿Te pudo hablar Bella?

-No. Los rodeaba una multitud de mexicanos.

-¿Y Pelo Canoso? ¿Alguna señal de él?

Marco ponderó la conveniencia de decirle a Harry la verdad, y finalmente lo hizo: -Estuvo.

Harry murmuró una sarta de palabrotas.

-¿No llamó la atención como un pulgar hinchado, entre una multitud de hispanos?

-Estuvo fuera, luchando por conseguir un puesto, como el resto de nosotros.

-¿Se hizo pasar por periodista?

-Sí.

-¿Te acercaste a él?

-Tío alto, cara de malo.

-¿De malo?

-Implacable. No es broma.

-Cara de asesino.

-Es sólo una conjetura.

-Sí, pero no me gusta, Marco. Quizá debiéramos llamar al FBI sin decírselo a Bella.

-Nunca te lo perdonaría.

-Pero seguiría viva.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio unos instantes, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y considerando posibles alternativas, y volvieron a la conversación con vigor.

-Mañana quédate por aquí. No es necesario que vayas con Cullen.

-Me lo suponía -se refirió Marco a su destino, después de que Harry rompiera por fin el silencio-. Estaré en el aeropuerto mañana por la noche, cuando vuelva. El comunicado de prensa decía que llegará a las diecinueve treinta.

-Bien. Intenta establecer contacto con Bella. Dijo que es difícil llamar desde el hotel.

-De acuerdo.

-La mañana de las elecciones, vente primero al despacho. Luego te enviaré al Palacio del Río. Quiero que pases el día pegado a Bella como una lapa. Si ves algo sospechoso, sea lo que sea, al diablo con sus argumentos; avisa a la policía.

-No soy estúpido, Harry.

-Y aunque mañana sea tu día libre, -continuó Harry en tono amenazador- no salgas ni te metas en líos.

-Descuida. Tengo mucho que hacer por aquí.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

-Sigo revisando cintas.

-Ya lo mencionaste. ¿Qué buscas?

-Te lo diré en cuanto lo encuentre.

Se despidieron. Marco se levantó el tiempo suficiente para aliviarse en el baño y luego volvió al vídeo, donde había pasado casi cada hora libre durante los últimos días. El número de cintas que quedaba por revisar se reducía cada vez más, pero no lo bastante rápido. Le quedaban horas de trabajo.

Aquello que buscaba ni siquiera tenía identidad. Como le había dicho a Harry, no sabría qué era hasta que lo viera. Probablemente, tan sólo una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Ya que había sido lo bastante estúpido como para empezar ese proyecto desatinado, podía ser también lo bastante estúpido como para terminarlo. Le dio una calada al porro, lo acompañó con un trago de cerveza e introdujo otra cinta en el aparato.

Harry hizo un gesto ante el vaso de antiácido que se había obligado a beber. El gustillo le hizo estremecer. Ya debía estar habituado, puesto que lo tomaba en cantidades industriales. Bella no lo sabía.

Nadie lo sabía. No quería que nadie supiese lo de su acidez crónica porque no quería que lo reemplazaran por un hombre más joven antes de poder retirarse con una pensión completa.

Llevaba en el negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber que los tipos de administración eran unos cabrones. La crueldad debía de ser uno de los requerimientos para el puesto. Gastaban zapatos caros, trajes de tres piezas y una armadura invisible contra el sufrimiento ajeno. Les importaban un comino los valiosos contactos en el Ayuntamiento o los años de experiencia perdiendo tiempo para un reportaje o para cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los balances económicos.

Esperaban vídeos dramáticos a las seis y a las diez para poder vender espacios comerciales a los patrocinadores, pero nunca se paraban a ver una casa ardiendo con gente dentro o a un loco reteniendo rehenes con una Magnum 357 en un supermercado o las incalificables atrocidades que un ser humano puede infligir a otro. Trabajaban en la parte esterilizada del negocio. El lado de Harry era el bajo y sucio. Por lo que a él se refería estaba bien así. No lo quería de otro modo. Sólo quería que lo respetaran por lo que hacía.

Mientras los índices de audiencia mantuviesen a KTEX en el primer puesto, Harry estaría seguro. Pero si los índices bajaran, esos cabrones de los despachos con aire acondicionado empezarían a echar a los indeseables. Un hombre de su edad y con problemas de estómago podría ser considerado un inútil y un buen candidato para la baja.

De modo que se cubrió los eructos con la mano y ocultó el frasco del antiácido.

Apagó la luz del baño, se fue a su dormitorio, se sentó en el borde de la cama matrimonial y programó el reloj despertador. Ésa era su rutina. Lo mismo que abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar el rosario.

La amenaza de tortura física impedía que admitiera ante nadie que ése era su ritural de cada noche. Nunca asistió a misa ni se confesó. Las iglesias eran edificios en los que se oficiaban funerales, matrimonios o bautismos.

Pero Harry rezaba habitualmente, y aquella noche rezó fervientemente por Edward Cullen y por su joven hija. Rezó por la seguridad de Bella, pidiendo a Dios que le perdonase la vida, aunque sobreviniese una calamidad sobre cualquier otro.

Por último, como hacía cada noche, pidió por el alma de Renee Swan y le suplicó a Dios que lo perdonara por amar a la mujer de otro hombre.

* * *

**Sip, definitivamente Jasper es un asno!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Subí otro capítulo más!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	45. Capitulo 44

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

*****CAPITULO CON LEMMON*** LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD*****

* * *

Capítulo 44

Edward abrió la puerta de la suite y miró con curiosidad a las tres personas que permanecían de pie al otro lado del umbral. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor Cullen, siento molestarlo -dijo uno de los policías uniformados-. ¿Conoce a esta joven?

-¿Edward? -preguntó Bella, uniéndosele en la puerta-. ¿Quién...? ¡Alice!

La muchacha miraba a los presentes con hosquedad. Uno de los policías la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, pero era difícil saber si la reprimía o la sostenía. Ella se apoyaba en él, obviamente borracha.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Jasper se acercó a la puerta y vio la escena-. ¡Dios Santo! -murmuró disgustado.

-¿Pueden decirles por favor quién soy para que me dejen tranquila de una puñetera vez? -exigió Alice en tono beligerante.

-Es mi sobrina -informó Edward fríamente a los policías-. Se llama Alice Cullen.

-Eso es lo que decía su permiso de conducir, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que fuera su sobrina.

-¿Era necesario traerla hasta aquí bajo escolta armada?

-Sólo había dos opciones: traerla aquí o llevarla directamente a comisaría, señor Cullen.

-¿Con qué cargos? -preguntó Bella.

-Exceso de velocidad y conducción en estado de embriaguez. Estaba tomando una curva a ciento cincuenta.

-A ciento cincuenta y cinco -corrigió Alice con descaro.

-Gracias, agentes, por traerla a salvo hasta aquí. Hablo también en nombre de sus padres.

Alice se soltó de la mano del policía. -Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿Cuánto va a costar mantener esto en secreto? -les preguntó Jasper.

Uno de ellos lo miró con desdén. El otro lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió a Edward:

-Supusimos que usted no necesita mala prensa en este momento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Bueno, después de ese discurso que dio en Houston, pidiendo garantías para el trabajo de la policía, pensamos que era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer,

-Muchas gracias.

-Buena suerte en las elecciones, señor Cullen.

Se quitaron las gorras respetuosamente y luego se alejaron por el pasillo alfombrado hacia los ascensores y los adormilados guardias de seguridad.

Bella cerró la puerta. Todos se habían acostado ya, excepto ellos cuatro. Nessie dormía en la habitación contigua. Un silencio ominoso se extendió por la suite, la calma previa a la tormenta.

-Alice, ¿dónde has estado? -le preguntó Bella suavemente. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y ejecutó una torpe pirueta.

-Bailando. Lo pasé de maravilla -canturreó, mirando a Jasper-. Supongo que aquí nadie sabe lo que es eso, porque son todos muy viejos y muy respetables y muy...

-¡Pequeña imbécil!

Jasper la abofeteó a la altura de la boca. La fuerza del golpe la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Alice!

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la aturdida muchacha. Del labio hinchado salía sangre.

-Jasper, ¿qué diablos te ocurre? -inquirió Edward, agarrándolo del brazo.

Jasper hizo a Edward a un lado y se acercó amenazadoramente a Alice.

-¿Intentas estropearlo todo? ¿Sabes lo que hubiese ocurrido si esos dos agentes no hubiesen considerado oportuno traerte? ¡Esta estupidez nos habría podido costar la elección! -le gritó.

Edward lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Se lo merece.

-¡No de ti! -rugió Edward.

Le dio un empujón que lo lanzó unos pasos hacia atrás. Jasper recuperó el equilibrio, gruñó y arremetió contra Edward.

-¡Detenganse, los dos! -Bella se puso en pie de un salto y se interpuso entre ambos-. Haran que el hotel se desmorone sobre nosotros, ¿y qué tipo de titulares saldrán mañana?

Los dos hombres permanecieron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro como dos toros escarbando la tierra. Bella se volvió a inclinar sobre Alice y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La muchacha estaba aún tan aturdida que no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero gimió de dolor y de remordimiento.

Edward le pasó la mano por la mejilla y, luego, advirtió a su amigo: -Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a tocar así a un miembro de mi familia.

-Lo siento, Edward.

Jasper se llevó la mano a su cabello despeinado. Su voz sonó suave, compuesta, sosegada. Volvía a ser el hombre de hielo.

-Ésa es un área de mi vida en la que no cuenta para nada tu opinión -añadió Edward colérico, moviendo apenas los labios.

-He dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Puedes dejar de acostarte con ella.

Los pilló a todos por sorpresa. Jasper y Alice no tenían idea de que Edward lo supiese. Bella le había comentado que lo sospechaba, pero eso fue antes de que lo supiera con certeza. Las mujeres permanecieron pasmadas y en silencio. Jasper caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, dijo: -Creo que todos necesitamos un tiempo para calmarnos. Bella miró a Edward con amor y respeto por salir tan rápido en defensa de Alice; luego rodeó a la chica con un brazo. -Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Una vez allí, esperó a que Alice se duchara. Cuando salió del baño, con el cabello apartado de la cara mediante pasadores, y con una camiseta larga a modo de camisón, parecía joven e inocente.

-He improvisado una bolsa de hielo para tu labio.

Bella le alargó una bolsa de plástico llena de hielo y la condujo hacia la cama.

-Gracias. Te estás volviendo una especialista.

Alice se apoyó en la cabecera y se llevó la bolsa al labio inferior. Había dejado de sangrar, pero estaba negro e hinchado. Cerró los ojos. Le empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Bella se agachó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! Lo odio.

-No lo creo -la contradijo Bella en voz baja-. Lo que creo es que tú pensabas que lo amabas.

Alice la miró. -¿Que lo pensaba?

-Creo que estábas enamorada de la idea de amarlo. ¿Cuánto sabes realmente acerca de Jasper? Tú misma me dijiste que lo conocías muy poco. Yo creo que querías enamorarte de él porque, en el fondo, sabías que esa relación era inadecuada y no tenía futuro.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una psiquiatra aficionada?

Alice podía acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera, pero Bella respondió apaciblemente.

-Intento ser tu amiga.

-Intentas sencillamente convencerme de que lo deje porque lo quieres para ti.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Alice la miró durante unos instantes y, cuanto más miraba, más se le anegaban de lágrimas los ojos. Finalmente agachó la cabeza.

-No. Cualquiera puede ver que amas al tío Edward. Y él también está loco por ti. -Se mordió el labio inferior-. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué nadie me puede querer así? ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué todos me tratan como basura, como si fuese invisible o algo parecido? -Se abrió la compuerta y el malestar interior empezó a brotar a chorros- Jasper me estaba utilizando para follar, ¿verdad? Confiaba en que al menos me quisiera por algo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer en la cama. Debí conocerlo mejor -añadió con tono amargo.

Bella la abrazó. Alice se resistió durante uno o dos segundos y luego cedió y se dejó consolar, mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Bella. Cuando se calmó, Bella la apartó un poco.

-¿Sabes quién debería estar contigo?

Alice se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano. -¿Quién?

-Tu madre.

-¿Bromeas?

-No. La necesitas, Alice. Más aún -agregó, presionando la rodilla de Alice para imprimir énfasis-, ella te necesita. Ha estado intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerse perdonar los errores del pasado. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Alice se lo pensó unos instantes, luego asintió hoscamente.

-Sí, por qué no, si eso hace que se sienta importante...

Bella telefoneó a la habitación. Emmett respondió soñoliento.

-¿Se ha acostado ya Rose? ¿Podría venir a la habitación de Alice?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Bella miró el labio de Alice y mintió.

-Nada. Sólo una reunión de mujeres.

Cerca de un minuto después, Rosalie llamaba a la puerta. Estaba en camisón.

-¿Qué pasa, Jessica?

-Entra.

En cuanto vio la cara de Alice, se paró en seco y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Oh, cariño. ¿Qué te pasó?

El labio inferior de Alice tembló ligeramente, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estiró los brazos y con voz débil y trémula, dijo:

-Mamá.

-Las dejé llorando abrazadas -le dijo Bella a Edward unos minutos más tarde-. Puede que haya sido lo mejor que podía ocurrir.

-No creo haber visto nunca a Jasper tan irracional.

Mientras ella permaneció fuera, él se había desnudado hasta la cintura. Con el torso desnudo, daba vueltas por la habitación, aún con ganas de pelearse.

-Está determinado a conseguir que te elijan. Cuando ocurre algo que puede comprometerlo, su temperamento se vuelve explosivo.

-¿Pero pegarle a una mujer? -comentó Edward incrédulo, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que se acuesta con Alice?

-Desde hace un par de semanas.

-¿Te lo dijo él?

-No. Lo deduje.

-¿Le dijiste algo al respecto?

-¿Qué podía decir? Es mayor de edad. Y ella también. Dios sabe que él no la forzó ni la obligó a perder la virginidad.

-Supongo que no -suspiró Bella-. Pero, pese a toda su experiencia sexual, Alice es sumamente vulnerable, Edward. Jasper le ha hecho daño.

-No me malinterpretes. No estoy defendiendo...

-¡Escucha!

Bella se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, pidiendo silencio. Luego, echaron a correr al mismo tiempo hacia la habitación de Nessie.

La niña sacudía los miembros, golpeándose con la ropa de la cama. Su carita estaba desencajada y bañada en sudor. Lloraba copiosamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! -repetía una y otra vez.

Instintivamente, Bella extendió los brazos. Edward la detuvo con la mano.

-Quieta. Podría ocurrir otra vez.

–Oh, no, Edward, por favor.

Él sacudió la cabeza tercamente. -Tenemos que hacerlo.

De modo que se sentaron a ambos lados de Nessie. Ambos vivieron el infierno por el que estaba pasando el subconsciente de la niña.

-No, no. -Tragó saliva, la boca abierta de par en par-. ¿Mamá? No veo a mamá. No puedo salir.

Bella miró a Edward, que se cubría con los dedos la nariz y la boca y miraba fijamente a su atormentada hija.

De pronto, Nessie se incorporó de golpe, como si un mecanismo de resorte hubiese catapultado su cabeza hacia delante. El pecho se le inflaba y se le encogía rápidamente. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y sin parpadear, pero aún estaba en medio de la pesadilla.

-¡Mamá! -chilló-. Sálvame. Tengo miedo. ¡Sálvame!

Luego empezó a pestañear y, aunque su respiración aún era entrecortada, ya no sonaba como si hubiese estado corriendo kilómetros y cada inspiración fuese la última.

-Mamá me ha salvado -susurró-. Mamá ya me tiene. Se dejó caer y, entonces, despertó.

En cuanto enfocó la vista, dividió su desconcertada mirada entre Edward y Bella, y fue a los brazos de Bella a los que arrojó su sólido cuerpecito.

-Mamá, me salvaste. Me salvaste del humo.

Bella la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y dio gracias a Dios por curar a esa niña a la que tanto había llegado a querer. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Edward, él extendió la mano, le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y luego colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hija. Nessie se sentó sobre los talones.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Puedo comer un helado?

Edward se rió aliviado, se la llevó a sus brazos y la balanceó por encima de su cabeza, haciéndola chillar.

-Claro que sí. ¿De qué sabor?

Pidió el helado al servicio de habitaciones, junto con un juego de cama limpio para reemplazar las húmedas y arrugadas sábanas de la cama de Nessie. Mientras esperaban el encargo, Bella le cambió el camisón y le peinó el pelo. Edward permaneció sentado observándolas.

-Tenía un sueño malo -les explicó Nessie, pragmática, al tiempo que empleaba otro cepillo en su osito de peluche-. Pero ya no tengo miedo, porque está mamá y me salva.

Para cuando terminó su helado, ya volvía a tener sueño. La metieron en la cama y se sentaron a su lado, conscientes de que, si el doctor Webster no se equivocaba, en adelante dormiría ininterrumpidamente. Cuando abandonaron la habitación abrazados, Bella rompió a llorar.

-Se acabó -murmuró Edward y la besó en la mejilla-. Se pondrá bien.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

-Estoy exhausta -confesó, esbozando una sonrisa- Voy a tomar un largo baño caliente. Este día parece haber durado veinte años.

Edward había vivido la crisis de Alice y la pesadilla de Nessie con ella, pero desconocía que Bella hubiese experimentado un ataque de ansiedad en la iglesia hispana cuando vio a su rival fuera de la nave rodeado de periodistas.

Tan pronto llegaron a salvo a la limusina, se arrimó a Edward, se aferró a su brazo y apretó su firme bíceps contra el pecho. Lo que él había tomado como una demostración de afecto, no había sido en realidad más que una reacción para contrarrestar el miedo.

Cuando Bella salió del baño media hora después, tenía la piel húmeda y fragante. Con la luz a su espalda, le proporcionó a Edward una tentadora imagen de su cuerpo a través del camisón.

-¿Sigues exhausta? -le preguntó él.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra. La cama estaba abierta. Bella lo registró en su subconsciente, porque sólo tenía ojos para Edward. Llevaba el pelo atractivamente despeinado. La única luz encendida en el baño le confería un brillo a su cabello, le iluminaba vagamente el pecho, resplandecía en su ombligo y disminuía luego lentamente hasta convertirse en una franja satinada que desaparecía en el cinturón desabrochado de sus pantalones.

-No tanto -respondió con voz ronca-. No si tienes alguna cosa en mente que no sea dormir.

-Lo que tengo en mente -dijo aproximándose- es hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca y, sin dudarlo, introdujo la otra por el camisón y le cubrió un pecho. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos acarició el pezón.

-No quiero decir únicamente acostarme con la mujer con la que estoy casado -le susurró mientras jugueteaba con el pezón-. Quiero decir hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

Acercó la cara a la suya, se detuvo un instante, la miró a los ojos y la besó. Había una diferencia en su beso. La diferencia era sutil y, sin embargo, enorme. Bella la sintió de inmediato. Técnicamente igual, cuando la lengua se introdujo suave y firmemente en su boca; pero, de algún modo, fue algo mucho más personal, más íntimo, más generoso.

Minutos más tarde estaban en la cama. Edward, desnudo, recostado sobre ella y besándola en la línea del camisón, según lo iba bajando centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando la acabó de desnudar, apoyó la cabeza sobre su estómago, los hombros entre sus muslos, y besó ardientemente la tierna suavidad.

-No creí que podría volver a amarte. Pero, después de lo que has hecho por Nessie y por mí… -añadió en voz muy baja- sería un imbécil si no te amara más que nunca.

Deslizó las manos por sus caderas y las levantó ligeramente. Con los labios tanteó la delicada piel del abdomen. Besó el delta de rizos negros, lo acarició con la nariz, lo rozó apenas con su aliento.

Bella le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y se arqueó, ofreciendo los muslos abiertos a su inquisitiva boca. Él se llevó la sedosa y escurridiza suavidad a los labios, se embebió de su sabor y su aroma, y utilizó la chasqueante, acariciante, anhelante lengua para llevarla a un vibrante orgasmo tras otro.

Luego, ella invirtió la posición y le devolvió el favor. Cubrió con los labios la suave superficie del pene. Lo chupó tiernamente y utilizó la punta de la lengua para recorrer la ranura y recoger las gotas perladas de fluido que empezaban a acumularse allí.

Edward rezó a dioses sin nombre cuando ella se lo metió entero en la boca, y, cuando al fin la llenó con su propia esencia, soltó gritos roncos y ásperos que los dejaron sintiéndose maravillosos y plenos.

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras dormitaban, Edward estrechó la espalda de ella contra su pecho. La besó cálida y suavemente en la nuca. Le mordisqueó el hombro. Sin decir nada, sino a la espera, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Bella se limitó a ronronear como una gata soñolienta y se dejó hacer cuando él le subió el muslo hasta el pecho, dejando el camino despejado para entrar suavemente. Sus cuerpos se mecieron suavemente el uno contra el otro sin movimiento aparente. Fue un acople fácil, fluido.

Edward pasó un brazo por encima y le acarició los pechos, dándoles nuevas formas con las manos, y luego pasó las yemas de los dedos por los erectos pezones.

Ella presionó las nalgas contra la curva de su cuerpo y frotó la suave piel contra su denso pelo que se extendía desde la raíz de su sexo. El gimió su aprobación y se apretó más contra ella.

La manejó desde delante con asombrosa delicadeza y sustituía a veces el rígido pene cón unos dedos inquisidores que se introducían profundamente en el interior, hasta que un enorme placer se derramó por ella como una cálida y fragante lluvia de primavera, sin truenos, sin viento, sin relámpagos; purificadora, pura y benévola. Las rítmicas contracciones del orgasmo de ella provocaron el suyo. Su cuerpo se tensó, y su respiración quedó suspendida durante varios segundos espléndidos mientras la tibia marea de su semen bañaba el útero.

Cuando todo terminó y volvieron a estar relajados, pero aún emanando ardor, Bella se dio la vuelta. Sus anhelantes bocas se fundieron en un largo, lento y húmedo beso.

Y se durmieron.

* * *

**Jasper maldito cabrón, ¿Quién se suma a golpearlo?**

**Yeah! Nessie logró exorcizar sus pesadillas. Bella y Edward parecen rodearse por una burbuja exclusiva por momentos!**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, ya hemos superado los 540, GRACIASSSS!**

**Aprovecho para contarles que nos quedan solo 6 capítulos para el final!**

**El próximo capítulo será REVELADOR! Sí, lo sé, soy mala, pero debo advertirles que será un momento MUY IMPORTANTE en la historia, pero serán ustedes las encargadas de decirme si me equivoco o no!**

**Próxima actualización: Miércoles 27!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	46. Capitulo 45

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

*****LEER BAJO RESPONSABILIDAD DE ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN O CRISIS POR LA ESCENA A LEER*****

* * *

Capítulo 45

Como estaba previsto que salieran temprano por la mañana, Bella tomó la delantera despertándose antes que Edward. Separó sus piernas de las de él. Desenredar su cabello de los dedos de él no fue fácil, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Al levantarse, lo miró por encima del hombro. Estaba hermoso dormido, una pierna sobresaliendo por fuera de la colcha, la mandíbula barbada hundida en la almohada. Suspirando por el enorme placer que le producía el mirarlo, y con los emocionantes recuerdos de la pasada noche aún frescos en la memoria, se encaminó al baño.

Los grifos chirriaron al abrirlos. Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el ruido. Edward necesitaba dormir lo máximo posible, pues tenía un programa muy apretado. Pasaría muchas horas volando y, mientras tanto, pronunciaría discursos, estrecharía manos, solicitaría votos.

La víspera del día de las elecciones era probablemente el día más importante de la campaña, el día en que los indecisos tomarían una decisión.

Bella se colocó bajo el contundente chorro. Después de lavarse el cabello, se enjabonó el cuerpo. Aún presentaba huellas de los ardores de Edward. Su boca le había dejado un ligero cardenal en la parte interior del muslo. El agua caliente hacía que le escocieran los pechos raspados. Sonreía ante la idea cuando la cortina se abrió de pronto.

-¡Edward!

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué...?

-Pensé en ducharme contigo -dijo, arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo lascivamente-. Para ganar tiempo, y para ahorrarle un poco de agua caliente al hotel.

Bella temblaba, tan avergonzada en su desnudez como debió de sentirse Eva en el Paraíso cuando Dios señaló su iniquidad. Las ráfagas de agua caliente parecieron volverse heladas y lacerantes; se le hincaban en la piel como agujas glaciales. Perdió el color del rostro y tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos retrocedían hacia el cráneo, haciendo que las órbitas parecieran enormes y cavernosas. Se estremeció.

Perplejo, Edward ladeó su despeinada cabeza.

-Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma. ¿Te he asustado? - Ella tragó en seco, abrió y cerró la boca, pero no pudo producir ningún sonido.

-Jessica, ¿qué te ocurre?

Buscó algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Su vista recorrió aquel pálido y tembloroso cuerpo y volvió a subir.

A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. Se detuvo en los pechos, en el vientre, en el pubis, en los muslos; partes que únicamente verían los ojos de un amante, los ojos de un marido.

Edward se fijó en la cicatriz de la apendicectomía, vieja y borrosa, apenas perceptible salvo bajo una luz fluorescente. Bella se lo había estado preguntando, pero ahora lo sabía: a Jessica nunca le habían extraído el apéndice.

-¿Jessica?

Su voz expresaba la perplejidad de sus ojos.

Aunque el gesto de protección era un acto reflejo inútil, Bella se cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con una mano y extendió la otra hacia él en señal de súplica.

-Edward, yo...

Afilados y devastadores cual espadas, sus ojos se elevaron, rasgándole el cuerpo, hasta encontrarse con los de ella.

-Tú no eres Jessica -afirmó suavemente, la mente aún confusa. Luego, cuando el impacto lo sacudió con toda su fuerza, repitió con énfasis- ¡Tú no eres Jessica!

Metió el brazo bajo el chorro de la ducha la agarró por la muñeca y la sacó de la bañera. Bella se golpeó las espinillas con la porcelana y resbaló en las baldosas por culpa de sus pies mojados. Emitió un quejido de dolor, más del espíritu que del cuerpo.

-Edward, para. Yo...

Él le golpeó el cuerpo mojado y desnudo contra la pared, lo sujetó allí con el suyo y cerró con fuerza las manos sobre su cuello, justo debajo del mentón.

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿Quién eres tú?

-No grites -gimió-. Te oirá Nessie.

-Habla, maldita sea. -Bajó la voz, pero la mirada seguía transmitiendo furia y la mano ejercía cada vez más presión sobre su nuez-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Le castañeteaban tanto los dientes que apenas podía hablar.

-Bella Swan.

-¿Quién?

-Isabella Swan.

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿La reportera de...? - Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Jessica? ¿Qué...?

-Jessica murió en el accidente aéreo, Edward. Yo sobreviví. Nos confundieron porque cambiamos de asientos en el avión. Yo llevaba a Nessie en brazos cuando escapé. Supusieron que...

Cogió su cabeza mojada entre las manos. -¿Jessica está muerta?

-Sí -tragó en seco-. Sí. Lo siento.

-¿Desde el accidente? ¿Murió en el accidente? ¿Quieres decir que has estado viviendo... todo este tiempo...?

Asintió nuevamente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras lo veía intentar comprender lo incomprensible. Sintió que poco a poco aflojaba la presión sobre su cráneo y, finalmente, se apartó de ella.

Desprendió de un tirón el albornoz que colgaba en la percha de la puerta del baño, se lo puso y se ató deprisa el cinturón. Metió la mano en la bañera y cerró los grifos, de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió: el silencio resultante era ensordecedor y, sin embargo, rielaba con la metálica reverberación de la incredulidad y la sospecha.

En ese silencio, él lanzó una sencilla pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Ella sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento. Sencillamente, la había pillado desprevenida y no estaba preparada.

-Es complicado.

-Me importa un rábano lo complicado que sea -dijo en un tono que vibraba de cólera-. Empieza a hablar antes de que llame a la policía.

-No sé cuándo ni cómo ocurrió la confusión inicial -respondió desesperada-. Desperté en el hospital vendada de pies a cabeza, incapaz de moverme y de hablar. Todos me llamaban Jessica. Al principio no lo entendí. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba asustada, confundida, desorientada. Me llevó varios días atar los cabos.

-Y, cuando lo comprendiste, ¿no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué?

-¡No podía! Recuerda, no podía hablar. -Le tomó el brazo en señal de súplica. Él se soltó-. Edward, Edward, intenté hacértelo saber antes de que me cambiaran la cara para que me pareciera a Jessica, pero fue imposible. Cada vez que lloraba, creías que era por temor a la inminente operación. Y era por eso, pero también porque me estaban robando mi propia identidad para imponerme otra. No me podía expresar y me sentía impotente.

-¡Dios Santo, esto parece ciencia-ficción! -Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo, tomó una toalla del perchero y se cubrió de la cintura para abajo-. Eso fue hace meses.

-Tenía que seguir siendo Jessica por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

Bella echó atrás la cabeza y contempló el techo. La primera explicación había sido un paseo, comparada con lo que estaba por venir.

-Te va a parecer...

-Me importa un comino lo que me parezca -dijo con tono amenazador- Quiero saber por qué has estado haciéndote pasar por mi esposa.

-¡Porque te quieren matar!

Su apremiante respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. Aún estaba dispuesto a dar batalla, pero echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un gancho en el mentón.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras estaba en el hospital -empezó, estrujándose las manos a la altura de la cintura- alguien entró en mi habitación...

-¿Quién?

-No sé quién. Escúchame bien antes de hacerme un montón de preguntas. -Aspiró profundamente, pero las palabras siguieron saliéndole a trompicones por los labios - Estaba vendada. No podía ver bien. Alguien, que me llamaba Jessica, me advirtió que no me arrepintiese a última hora. Dijo que los planes seguían siendo los mismos y que no vivirías para ocupar el puesto.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes; luego, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca; finalmente, soltó una risa despectiva.

-¿Pensabas que me lo iba a creer?

-¡Es la verdad!

-La única verdad es que te van a encerrar en la cárcel. Ahora mismo.

Se volvió y se encaminó hacia el teléfono.

-¡Edward, no! -Lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a volverse- No te culpo por lo que estás pensando de mí.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

La inyectiva dolió, pero, por el momento, tenía que ignorarla. -No te estoy mintiendo. Te lo juro. Alguien piensa asesinarte antes de que ocupes el cargo.

-Ni siquiera he sido elegido.

-Eso les da igual.

-¿No puedes identificar a esa misteriosa persona?

-Aún no. Lo estoy intentando.

Él estudió su rostro durante un momento y luego sonrió con sarcasmo.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí, escuchando esta mierda. He estado viviendo en una mentira todos estos meses. ¿Ahora pretendes hacerme creer que un extraño se metió en tu habitación del hospital y te dijo que pretendía asesinarme?

Sacudió la cabeza, como maravillado por la audacia de ella y por su propia culpabilidad.

-No un extraño, Edward. Alguien cercano, alguien de la familia. - Se quedó boquiabierto. La miró con evidente incredulidad.

-¿Estás...?

-¡Piensa un instante! Sólo se permite la entrada a miembros de la familia en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Quieres decir que un miembro de mi familia está tramando mi asesinato?

-Suena absurdo, lo sé, pero es la verdad. No me lo inventé. Tampoco lo imaginé. Ha habido notas.

-¿Notas?

-Notas dejadas a Jessica en lugares a los que sólo ella tenía acceso, haciéndole saber que todo seguía como había sido planificado. -Corrió hacia el armario y abrió el compartimento de una de las maletas. Le extendió las notas, incluido el cartel de la campaña - Fueron escritas en la máquina de la hacienda.

Estudió cada una en detalle.

-Podrías haberlas hecho tú misma por si te descubría y necesitabas un chivo expiatorio.

-No las hice yo. Ésta era la manera del cómplice de Jessica de...

-Espera un minuto, espera. -Dejó las notas a un lado y alzó las manos-. Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Jessica y ese supuesto asesino estaban de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

-Totalmente. Desde que ella te conoció. Quizá desde antes.

-¿Por qué habría de querer matarme Jessica? No tenía inclinaciones políticas ni nada.

-No es un asunto político, Edward. Es personal. Jessica se propuso convertirse en tu esposa. Se convirtió exactamente en lo que tú podías desear y, tan pronto se asociaron, se le enseñó cómo comportarse para que te enamorases de ella. ¿Quién los presentó?

-Emmett -contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros- Cuando ella vino a solicitar trabajo al bufete.

-Puede que no fuera casual que acudiera a buscar empleo a su bufete de abogados.

-Tenía un currículo impecable.

-No me extraña. Ya se habría encargado de eso.

-Sabía mecanografiar… -añadió con tono irónico- lo que echa abajo tu teoría.

-Sé que estoy en lo cierto.

-Supongo que puedes probarlo -dijo él, presuponiendo lo contrario. Incluso se cruzó de brazos, complacido.

-Yo no, pero Esme sí puede.

Reaccionó con visible sorpresa. Dejó caer los brazos -¿Mi madre?

-Tiene un expediente entero sobre Jessica Stanley. Lo he visto. Como creía que yo era Jessica, me amenazó con hacerlo público si te hacía infeliz.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así?

-Parecía creer que te estabas volviendo a enamorar de tu mujer. -Lo miró significativamente-. Después de anoche, yo también tengo buenas razones para creerlo.

-Olvídate de anoche. Como bien sabes, todo fue una trampa. Se volvió airadamente.

En silencio, Bella prestó los primeros auxilios a la punzada recibida en el corazón. Más tarde tendría que atenderla a conciencia; de momento, tenía que ocuparse de asuntos más urgentes.

-Aunque tú al principio no tomaste a Jessica por lo que era, Esme sí lo hizo. Contrató a un detective privado para que investigara su pasado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que descubrió?

-Prefiero no hablar de...

-¿Qué descubrió? -insistió en un tono firme y girándose para volver a enfrentarse a ella-. Por el amor de Dios, ahora no te hagas la remilgada.

-Bailaba con los pechos al aire en clubes. La arrestaron por prostitución, entre otras cosas. -Al ver su expresión, intentó agarrarle la mano. Él la puso fuera de su alcance-. No tienes por qué creerme acerca de esto -agregó, alzando la voz de cólera por ese estúpido y terco orgullo masculino-. Pídele a tu madre que te muestre los informes que guardaba para usarlos contra Jessica cuando lo creyese conveniente. Y no te puede sorprender tanto, Edward, porque me has despreciado, creyendo que era Jessica, por tener líos, por abortar y por consumir drogas. Durante meses he cargado con el peso de tu antipatía por esa mujer.

Él consideró lo que le decía durante unos instantes, y replicó: -Bueno, pongamos por caso que no mientes respecto de ese cuento de la conspiración para asesinarme. ¿Pretendes que me crea que pusiste tu vida en peligro por pura bondad? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste hace meses, cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

-¿Me hubieras creído entonces más de lo que me crees ahora? -Él no tenía respuesta, de modo que ella respondió por él- No, no lo habrías hecho, Edward. Yo estaba indefensa. No tenía fuerzas para protegerme a mí misma, y mucho menos a ti. Además, no podía correr el riesgo. Cuando la persona, quienquiera que sea, hubiese descubierto que le había susurrado sus planes a Isabella Swan, reportera de televisión, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que hubiese vivido?

Él frunció el ceño. Lentamente, empezó a asentir con la cabeza. -Creo que ya entiendo porqué Isabella Swan, reportera de televisión, montó esta charada. Lo hiciste por la historia, ¿verdad? - Ella se humedeció los labios, una señal de culpa y nerviosismo, así como una confesión firmada.

-No del todo. Admitiré que mi carrera tuvo mucho que ver al principio. -Volvió a buscar su brazo, sin dejarlo escapar esta vez-. Pero ya no, Edward. No desde que empecé a amar... a Nessie. Una vez dentro, ya no podía salir. No podía irme como si nada y dejar las cosas sin resolver.

-Así que ¿cuánto tiempo pensabas fingir que eras mi esposa? ¿Íbamos a follar sin luz el resto de nuestros días? ¿Nunca te vería desnuda? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías intención de vivir en la mentira? ¿Toda la vida?

-No. -Le soltó el brazo y se hundió en la desesperación-. No lo sé. Te lo iba a decir, sólo que...

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando supiera que Nessie estaba bien y que tú estabas seguro.

-De modo que volvemos a la conspiración para asesinarme.

-Deja de decir eso tan alegremente -exclamó ella-. La amenaza es real. – Echó un vistazo al cartel-. Y apremiante.

-Entonces, dime de quién sospechas. Has estado viviendo con la misma gente que yo desde que saliste del hospital. -Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se rió con amargura de su propia estupidez-. Dios mío, esto explica muchas cosas. Tus fallos de memoria, lo de Shep, lo del caballo. -Le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista-. Explica muchas cosas -dijo bruscamente. Tras aclararse la garganta, añadió- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-No lo sabías. Tú y Jessica no tenían intimidad desde hacía mucho.

No parecía inclinado a discutir el tema. Volvió a sus pensamientos previos:

-¿Quién sospechas que me quiere matar? ¿Mis padres? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿Rosalie? No, espera..., ¡Alice! Eso es. -Chasqueó los dedos-. Se enfadó conmigo hace un par de años cuando no le quise prestar el coche, y ahora desea verme muerto.

-No bromees.

-Todo esto es una broma -replicó, agachando la cabeza junto a la de ella- Una asquerosa broma gastada a todos nosotros por grandes ambiciones. De acuerdo, he estado ciego, sordo como tín idiota, pero ahora lo veo todo con suma claridad. ¿No cometiste una metedura de pata periodística hace un año más o menos, unas acusaciones antes de comprobar todos los hechos? Sí. Creo que eras tú. Planificaste todo esto para rectificar el error y rehabilitarte en el medió. Eres una periodista que necesitaba una historia explosiva, así que, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, no la dejaste escapar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y susurró con tristeza, pero sin convicción. -No.

-Te creo, Isabella Swan. Harías cualquier cosa por conseguir un buen reportaje, ¿no? Esta vez incluso estabas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo para conseguirlo. Quizá no sea la primera vez. ¿Te acuestas con todos a los que entrevistas? ¿Es ésa su recompensa por proporcionarte sus secretos?

Bella se apretó aún más el albornoz, pero apenas sirvió para protegerla del escalofriante ataque.

-No digas eso, Edward. Todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue honesto.

-¡Claro!

-¡Lo fue!

-He estado follando con una impostora.

-¡Y te ha gustado!

-Obviamente, ¡porque eres tan buena en ello como en fingir! - A Bella la rabia se le agotó en esa batalla verbal. Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

-Te equivocas. Por favor, créeme, Edward. Debes tener cuidado. -Señaló el cartel-. Lo hará el día de las elecciones. Mañana.

Él sacudió la cabeza inflexiblemente. -Nunca me convencerás de que alguien en mi familia pretende dispararme una bala a la cabeza.

-¡Espera! -gritó, recordando súbitamente algo que había olvidado mencionar-. Hay un hombre alto, de pelo gris, que te ha estado siguiendo de ciudad en ciudad. -Enumeró rápidamente las veces y los lugares en los que había visto a Pelo Canoso entre la muchedumbre-. Marco tiene las cintas para probarlo.

-Ah, el camarógrafo de KTEX -comentó él, sonriendo con tristeza-. Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Quién más está en tu pequeño juego?

-Harry Clearwater.

-¿Quién es él?

Le explicó su relación y cómo Harry llegó a identificar por error el cuerpo de Jessica.

-Él tiene sus joyas, si quieres que te las devuelva.

-¿Y el medallón?

-Fue un regalo de mi padre.

-Muy astuta -reconoció, admirándola a pesar de sí-. Cubres muy bien tus pistas.

-Escúchame, Edward. Si le pido las cintas a Marco, ¿las mirarás para ver si reconoces a ese hombre?

Le contó cómo llegaron a deducir que se había contratado a un asesino profesional.

-Formán un bonito trío, todos dispuestos a ganar la pasta gansa a costa de la familia Cullen.

-No es verdad.

-¿No?

-No.

El súbito golpeteo en la puerta hizo que ambos se giraran a la vez.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Edward. Era Jasper.

-Nos encontraremos abajo en veinte minutos para una reunión de última hora durante el desayuno, antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto. -Edward miró a Bella y sostuvo su angustiada mirada durante varios segundos-. ¿Algún problema? -preguntó Jasper.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, le suplicó en silencio y susurró:

-Por favor, Edward. No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-No, ninguno -respondió él de mala gana hacia la puerta-. Nos vemos en el comedor. Veinte minutos.

Bella se desplomó aliviada en el primer sofá a su alcance. -No debes decir nada, Edward. Júrame que no dirás ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. A nadie.

-¿Por qué he de creerte a ti más que a mi propia familia y a mi gente de confianza?

Ella le contestó, angustiada: -Si lo que te he dicho es verdad, tu silencio te podría salvar del asesinato. Si no es más que una intriga, entonces tu silencio te salvaría del ridículo público. En cualquier caso, ahora mismo no tienes nada que ganar denunciándome por impostora. Así que te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie.

La rniró larga, fríamente. -Eres tan taimada como lo era Jessica.

-Siento que lo veas así.

-Debí darme cuenta. Debí entender que los cambios producidos en ti, en ella, eran demasiado buenos para ser verdad. Como la manera en que le tomaste cariño a Nessie cuando volviste a casa.

-Ha mejorado mucho, Edward. ¿No se me reconoce el mérito por quererla?

-Se te reconocerá el mérito por romperle el corazón cuando te vayas.

-A mí también se me romperá el corazón. - Él hizo caso omiso de ese comentario.

-Ahora entiendo porqué te interesaste súbitamente en las elecciones, porqué expresabas con más elocuencia tus opiniones y porqué... -La miró a la boca-. Por qué tantas cosas eran distintas.

Durante unos instantes, pareció luchar contra el campo magnético de un poderoso imán que lo atraía hacia ella. Luego, soltó un insulto cruel y se dio la vuelta.

Bella corrió tras él y lo alcanzó antes de que pudiera encerrarse en el baño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Por ahora, nada. He llegado hasta aquí. Tú y tu maldito plan no van a impedir que gane las elecciones por mí mismo, por mi familia y por todos los que han confiado en mí.

- ¿Y yo?

-No lo sé -respondió con sinceridad-. Si te delato, me delataría a mí mismo y a mi familia como una panda de imbéciles. -La agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás-. Y, si nos delatas, te mataré.

Ella lo creyó.

-No estoy mintiendo, Edward. Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. La soltó abruptamente.

-Probablemente me divorciaré de ti, tal como pensaba divorciarme de Jessica. Tu castigo será tener que ser la ex esposa de Edward Cullen el resto de tu vida.

-Tienes que cuidarte. Alguien intentará asesinarte.

-Isabella Swan lleva meses muerta y enterrada. Seguirá estando muerta y enterrada.

-Estate atento por si ves a un hombre alto, de pelo gris, entre la gente. Manténte alejado de él.

-No habrá ninguna carrera en televisión, ninguna historia explosiva que te pueda convertir en una sensación de la noche a la mañana. -La miró con desprecio-. Lo hizo usted todo por nada, señorita Swan.

-Lo hice porque te quiero.

Él le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no queda mucho por decir de esta confesión.**

**Dejen sus opiniones de cómo creen que será a partir de ahora.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**ACTUALIZO MAÑANA JUEVES 28, CON 2 CAPÍTULOS!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	47. Capitulo 46

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 46

La búsqueda de Marco tocó su fin la víspera del día de las elecciones. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando la pantalla del monitor de color, incapaz de creerse que finalmente había encontrado lo que llevaba buscando todo ese tiempo.

Se había echado una siestecita al amanecer, y cayó en la cuenta, cuando vio la luz lamiendo las sombras en las ventanas de su piso, de que había permanecido despierto toda la noche repasando una cinta de vídeo tras otra. Después de dormir cerca de una hora, se bebió una taza de café cargado y volvió a la pantalla. El escritorio estaba cubierto de envoltorios de comida preparada, latas de bebidas vacías, paquetes de cigarrillos acabados y ceniceros llenos a rebosar.

Marco no notaba el desorden. Lo traía sin cuidado. Tampoco le importaba no haber comido una comida decente ni haberse duchado en cuarenta y ocho horas. Su compulsión por mirar cintas de vídeo se había convertido en una obsesión y su pasión, en una misión.

La cumplió a las nueve y media de la noche, mientras veía una cinta grabada tres años atrás, cuando trabajaba en una emisora filial de la NBC, en el Estado de Washington. Ni siquiera recordaba el indicativo de la emisora, pero sí la tarea asignada. Empleó cuatro cintas en total, cada una de veinte minutos de grabación sin editar. El periodista redujo esos ochenta minutos a un reportaje especial de cinco minutos para el noticiario de la noche, durante una semana en que se batieron las marcas de audiencia. Era el tipo de reportaje ante el cual la gente sacude la cabeza y que, sin embargo, consume como palomitas de maíz.

Marco miró los ochenta minutos varias veces para asegurarse de que no existía error alguno. Cuando confirmó que estaba en lo cierto, pulsó los botones necesarios, introdujo una cinta virgen y empezó a hacer una copia de la más importante e incriminadora de las cuatro.

Puesto que la tenía que copiar a tiempo real, eso le dejaba veinte minutos libres. Buscó en las cajetillas que había sobre el vídeo y finalmente encontró un cigarrillo doblado; lo encendió, descolgó el teléfono y llamó al Palacio del Río.

-Sí, necesito hablar con la señora Cullen. La esposa del señor Edward Cullen.

-Lo siento, señor -contestó la operadora afablemente-. No puedo pasar la llamada, pero, si me deja su nombre y su número...

-No, usted no me entiende. Es un mensaje personal para Bel..., esto, Jessica Cullen.

-Pasaré el mensaje al personal de seguridad, que los revisa...

-Escuche, imbécil, es importante, ¿entiende? Una urgencia.

-¿Relacionada con qué, señor?

-No se lo puedo decir. Tengo que hablar personalmente con la señora Cullen.

-Lo siento, señor -repitió la imperturbable operadora-, no puedo pasar la llamada. Si deja su...

-¡Mierda!

Cortó la comunicación y marcó el número de Harry. Esperó a que sonara treinta veces antes de darse por vencido.

«¿Dónde diablos está?»

Mientras la cinta se copiaba, Marco empezó a andar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de informar a Harry y a Bella de lo que había descubierto. Era esencial que la cinta llegara a manos de Bella, pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera podía conseguir que la operadora del hotel llamase a la suite, ¿cómo iba a acercarse a ella por la noche para poner la cinta en sus manos? Era absolutamente necesario que la viera antes del día siguiente.

Para cuando se terminó de hacer la copia, Marco aún no había encontrado una solución a su problema. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar localizar a Harry. Él le aconsejaría qué hacer.

Pero después de mantener la línea ocupada durante media hora entre su piso, la redacción de KTEX y la casa de Harry, aún no había podido comunicarse con su jefe. Decidió llevarle la cinta directamente a su casa y esperarlo allí. Eso suponía que tendría que atravesar la ciudad; pero, qué diablos, era importante.

Hasta que no llegó al aparcamiento no se acordó de que tenía el vehículo en el taller. Su compañero tuvo que llevarlo a casa, después de cubrir el regreso de Cullen al aeropuerto de Seattle esa noche.

«Mierda. Y ahora ¿qué?»

El buzón de correos. Ése era el medio que le dijeron que usara si no se podía establecer contacto de ningún otro modo. Entre una pila de papeles arrugados encontró uno en el que tenía anotado el número del apartado. Metió la cinta de vídeo en un sobre acolchado, se puso una chaqueta y salió a pie, llevando el paquete consigo.

Estaba a sólo dos calles de la tienda más cercana, donde también había un buzón, pero incluso esa distancia representaba más ejercicio del que Marco estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Compró cigarrillos, un paquete de seis latas de cerveza, suficientes sellos para enviar el sobre -y, si no, que Harry pagara la diferencia- y lo metió en el buzón. El aviso pegado fuera decía que habría recogida a medianoche. Harry recibiría la cinta, como mucho, a la mañana siguiente.

De todos modos, tenía pensado seguir telefoneando cada cinco minutos hasta localizarlo. El envío del duplicado era sólo una medida de seguridad.

¿En dónde podía estar ese viejo bobo a esas horas, de no encontrarse en casa ni en la emisora? Tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer. Luego, ambos decidirían cómo advertir a Bella o lo seria que era la amenaza a Cullen.

Bebiéndose una de las cervezas por el camino, regresó sin prisas a su piso, entró, se quitó la chaqueta y volvió a su sitio frente al aparato de vídeo. Volvió a cargar una de las cintas que le habían permitido resolver el misterio y empezó a visionarla de nuevo.

A mitad de la cinta, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Harry. Sonó cinco veces antes de oír un chasquido que interrumpió la conexión. Miró rápidamente al teléfono y vio una mano enguantada sobre el aparato. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una cara que sonreía afablemente.

-Muy interesante, señor Volturi -dijo suavemente su visitante, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la pantalla-. No recordaba bien dónde lo había visto antes.

A continuación, alzó una pistola y disparó a quemarropa a la frente de Marco.

Harry entró corriendo a su casa y descolgó el auricular a la sexta llamada, justo cuando colgaban al otro lado.

¡Maldita sea!

Se había quedado hasta tarde en la redacción, ocupándose de los preparativos para el infierno que los esperaba al día siguiente. Había andado revisando una y otra vez los horarios y las tareas, y reuniéndose con los presentadores para asegurarse de que todos supieran qué hacer y adónde ir. Era el tipo de día lleno de noticias que le gustaba a Harry; pero también el tipo de día que acababa con su estómago. No debía haberse parado a comer ese plato de enchiladas de camino a casa.

Bebió un vaso de antiácido y volvió al teléfono. Llamó a Marco, pero colgó después de que el teléfono sonara una docena de veces. Si Marco estaba por ahí de juerga, drogándose con alguna sustancia, lo mataría. Lo necesitaba despierto y alerta por la mañana.

Enviaría a Marco con un periodista a grabar a los Cullen votando y, luego, lo destinaría al Palacio del Río el resto del día, mientras esperaban a los resultados de las estadísticas.

Harry no estaba convencido de que pudiese haber alguien lo bastante estúpido como para perpetrar un asesinato en pleno día de elecciones, pero Bella creía que estaba preparado para ese día. Si ver a Marco entre la multitud aliviaba su ansiedad, entonces Harry lo quería allí, visible y a mano por si se lo llegaba a necesitar. Contactar con ella por teléfono era imposible. Ya había intentado llamar antes, pero le dijeron que la señora Cullen no se sentía bien. Al menos ésa era la versión que dieron en el cuartel general de los Cullen para explicar su ausencia en la última gira de campaña por el norte de Texas.

En un último intento de hablar con ella, se le dijo que la familia había salido a cenar. Intranquilo aún, camino de casa se detuvo en el correo y miró en el apartado. No encontró nada, lo que disminuyó en algo su preocupación. Supuso que la ausencia de noticias significaba buenas noticias. Si Bella lo necesitaba, sabía dónde encontrarlo. Se preparó para acostarse. Después de rezar, telefoneó nuevamente a Marco. Aún no estaba.

Bella pasó la víspera de las elecciones atormentada por las preocupaciones. Edward le dijo con tono autoritario que no lo acompañaría en la última gira de la campaña, y lo cumplió, indiferente a sus ruegos.

Cuando volvió a salvo, su alivio fue tan grande que se sintió débil. Al reunirse para cenar, Emmett se acercó a ella y le dijo: -¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Cómo?

-Edward nos dijo que no viniste con nosotros porque te vino el período.

-Ah, sí -asumió ella la mentira-. No me sentía bien por la mañana, pero ahora estoy bien, gracias.

-Asegúrate de que estés bien mañana por la mañana. -Emmett no estaba en absoluto interesado por su salud, sino en cómo su presencia o su ausencia podía influir en el resultado de las elecciones-. Tienes que estar en inmejorables condiciones.

-Lo intentaré.

A Emmett lo reclamó entonces Rosalie, que no había tocado una copa en varias semanas. Eran evidentes los cambios operados en ella. Ya no parecía asustada y frágil, y cuidaba su aspecto. Más agresiva, rara vez perdía de vista a Emmett y menos aún cuando Bella andaba cerca. Aparentemente, aún consideraba a Jessica un peligro, pero un peligro que estaba dispuesta a combatir por el afecto de su marido.

Gracias al natural encanto de Edward, Bella dudaba de que alguien hubiese notado la ruptura de sus relaciones. La familia se trasladó en grupo a un restaurante, donde fueron atendidos en un salón privado.

Durante la cena, Edward la trató con suma cortesía. Ella lo importunó con preguntas sobre el día y sobre cómo lo recibieron en cada ciudad. Él respondió cortésmente, pero sin proporcionar detalles. La frialdad metálica de su mirada la dejó helada.

Edward jugó con Nessie, refirió anécdotas del viaje a sus atentos padres, le tomó amablemente el pelo a Alice y la involucró en la conversación, escuchó el último par de consejos de Emmett y discutió con Jasper sobre la ropa que se pondría el día de las elecciones.

-No me voy a vestir especialmente para ir a votar, no más que cualquier persona normal, y sólo me pondré traje y corbata si tengo que dar un discurso de agradecimiento.

-Entonces, más vale que ordene a la mucama que planche tu traje por la noche -intervino Bella con convicción.

-¡Eso, eso! - Carlisle descargó enérgicamente el puño sobre la mesa.

Edward la miró con severidad, como queriendo revelar la farsa. Si sospechaba una traición de alguien en el alegre círculo familiar, era de ella. Si abrigaba alguna duda sobre la lealtad y la devoción de su familia, la ocultaba bien. Para ser un hombre cuya vida se podía ver radicalmente alterada al día siguiente, parecía absurdamente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Bella creía que su compostura era una fachada. Rezumaba confianza porque quería que todos se sintieran cómodos. Era algo típico en Edward.

Ella anhelaba un momento de privacidad con él al volver al hotel, y se alegró de que su reunión con Emmett y Jasper concluyera rápidamente.

-Voy a dar un paseo por la ribera -les comentó Emmett, poniéndose la chaqueta-, Rosalie y Alice están en la habitación, viendo una película por la tele. Es el tipo de melodrama sentimental que no aguanto, así que me voy a esfumar hasta que termine.

-Bajaré en el ascensor contigo -dijo Jasper-. Quiero echar un vistazo al kiosko del vestíbulo por si nos hemos perdido alguna información en los periódicos.

Salieron. Nessie ya estaba dormida en su habitación. Bella pensó que así tendría tiempo para alegar su inocencia ante Edward. Quizás esa vez su sentencia no fuera tan dura. Sin embargo, para su consternación, Edward tomó la llave de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a visitar un rato a papá y a mamá.

-Edward, ¿viste a Marco en el aeropuerto? Intenté llamarle a casa, pero aún no había llegado. Quería que trajese las cintas para...

–Pareces cansada. No me esperes despierta.

Salió de la suite y permaneció fuera largo rato. Finalmente, y puesto que había sido un día largo y pesado, durante el que había permanecido confinada en la habitación, se acostó.

Edward no volvió. Ella se despertó durante la noche y, al echar de menos su calor y asustada por no oír su respiración, cruzó rápidamente la habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá del recibidor. Se le rompió el corazón.

Durante meses había estado distanciado de ella por el engaño de Jessica; ahora se distanciaba de ella por su propio engaño.

* * *

**El primer soldado caído en esta batalla fue Marco, pero, ¿quien lo mato?**

**Pobre Bella, ahora tiene que lidiar con la frialdad de Edward pero ahora con justa, o no, razón.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Subo otro capítulo más!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	48. Capitulo 47

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 47

El dolor de estómago que tuvo Harry al acostarse la noche anterior no fue nada comparado con el que tenía a las siete de la mañana del día de las elecciones.

Amaneció despejado y cálido. Se esperaba gran afluencia a las urnas, debido al buen tiempo.

El clima en la redacción de KTEX no era tan clemente. El jefe estaba en pie de guerra.

-Miserable inútil hijo de puta -farfulló tras colgar de golpe el teléfono. Al no aparecer Marco en la redacción a las seis y media según lo acordado, Harry empezó a hacer continuas llamadas a su casa. Aún no había respuesta-. ¿Dónde andará?

-Quizás esté en camino -sugirió otro camarógrafo, intentando servir de ayuda.

-Quizás -refunfuñó Harry, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo que no pensaba quitarse de los labios-. Entre tanto, te enviaré a ti. Si te das prisa, podrás alcanzar a los Cullen en la entrada del hotel. Si no están ya, echa a volar para darles alcance en Forks. E informa con frecuencia -le gritó al camarógrafo, que salió corriendo con el reportero. Ambos se sentían agradecidos por poder escapar con el cuero cabelludo intacto.

Harry descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número que ya tenía memorizado.

-Buenos días -atendió una voz amable-. Hotel del Río.

-Me urge hablar con la señora Cullen.

-Lo siento, señor. No puedo pasar su llamada...

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero esto es importante.

-Si me deja su nombre y número de tel...

Colgó, interrumpiendo la empalagosa perorata, y telefoneó de inmediato a Marco. El timbre sonó incesantemente mientras Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta donde se lo permitía el cable del teléfono.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima, lo voy a hacer picadillo. -Llamó a un mensajero que tuvo la desgracia de pasar por allí- Eh, tú, ve allí y sácalo de su linda camita.

-¿A quién, señor?

-A Marco Volturi. ¿A quién diablos va a ser? -rugió Harry impaciente. ¿Por qué todos habían decidido ausentarse o volverse estúpidos? Garabateó la dirección de Marco en un pedazo de papel, se lo entregó al aterrado muchacho y ordenó en tono amenazador- No vuelvas sin él.

Bella salió del hotel, llevando a Nessie con una mano sudorosa y con la otra aferrada al codo de Edward. Sonrió para la infinidad de cámaras, deseando que sus músculos faciales dejasen de temblar.

Edward dedicó a las cámaras su sonrisa más simpática y un signo con el dedo pulgar levantado mientras avanzaban hacia la limusina aparcada en la entrada de vehículos enladrillada. Varios micrófonos se dirigieron hacia ellos. Desolada, Bella pensó que parecían cañones de pistola. La voz de Edward sonó confiada en medio del estrépito de la calle y de la confusión general: -Hermoso día para acudir a las urnas.

Lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre temas más importantes que el clima, pero Jasper los hizo entrar a la parte trasera de la limusina. A Bella le molestó saber que viajaría con ellos a Forks. No estaría sola con Edward, como esperaba. No habían estado a solas durante toda la mañana; él ya estaba de pie y vestido cuando ella se despertó, y fue a desayunar al comedor del hotel mientras se preparaba y vestía a Nessie.

En cuanto la limusina se puso en movimiento, echó un vistazo por la ventanilla trasera, intentando localizar a Marco. Vio a un equipo dé dos hombres de KTEX, pero Marco no era el cámara situado detrás de la Betacam. «¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde está?», se preguntó. Tampoco estaba entre los periodistas que los esperaban en el colegio electoral de Forks. Su ansiedad aumentó, hasta tal punto que hubo un momento en que Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró: -Sonríe, por el amor de Dios. Das la impresión de que yo ya hubiese perdido.

-Tengo miedo, Edward.

-¿Miedo de que pierda antes de que se haya acabado el día?

-No. Miedo de que mueras.

Sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Emmett se interpuso con una pregunta para Edward.

El viaje de regreso a Settle pareció interminable. El tráfico en la ruta y en la ciudad era mayor de lo habitual. Al bajar de la limusina a la entrada del hotel, los ojos de Bella volvieron a escudriñar el cordón de periodistas. Vio una cara familiar, pero no era la que buscaba. El hombre de pelo gris estaba frente al centro de convenciones, al otro lado de la calle. Marco no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Harry se lo había prometido. Algo andaba mal.

Apenas llegaron a la suite, se disculpó y entró al dormitorio a llamar por teléfono. La llamada directa a la redacción fue atendida después de diez timbrazos.

-Con Harry Clearwater, por favor -dijo sin aliento.

-¿Harry? Lo avisaré.

Como había trabajado en días de elecciones, sabía qué pesadillas, y qué retos, representaban para la prensa. No se podía perder ni un segundo.

-Vamos, vamos, Harry -susurró mientras esperaba.

No dejaba de pensar en lo quieto y atento que estaba Pelo Canoso, como si se le hubiese asignado un puesto.

-¿Sí?

-¡Harry! -exclamó, relajándose aliviada.

-No. ¿Es a él a quien espera? Un minuto.

-Soy Bel...

Cuando abruptamente se la volvió a dejar a la espera, casi rompió a llorar de angustia. Volvieron a levantar el auricular.

-¿Diga? -preguntó un hombre con tono vacilante-. ¿Diga?

-Sí, ¿quién es...? Jasper, ¿eres tú?

-Sí.

-Te habla Be... Jessica.

-¿Dónde diablos estás?

-Estoy en la habitación. Estoy usando esta línea. Evidentemente, él había levantado el supletorio en el recibidor.

-Bien, habla rápido, ¿vale? Tenemos que mantener libres estas líneas.

Colgó. Ella siguió a la espera. Su llamada a la redacción había sido ignorada por gente con cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar al jefe el día más movido del año. Turbada, colgó el auricular y fue a unirse a la familia y a un par de voluntarios importantes que se habían reunido en la otra habitación.

Aunque sonreía y conversaba como se esperaba que hiciera, intentó imaginar dónde podría estar Marco. Se consoló imaginándoselo abajo, en el salón de áctos, colocando su trípode y su cámara para cubrir lo que con suerte sería la celebración de la victoria de Edward, a última hora de la tarde.

Por el momento no podía hacer mucho más. Debía de haber una explicación lógica para el cambio de planes y, al no habérselo notificado, ella había echado a volar su imaginación. Harry y Marco sabían dónde encontrarla si necesitaban comunicarse con ella. Decidida a mantener el pánico a raya, se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba repantigado Edward.

Tal como lo prometió, había ido a votar vestido de un modo sencillo, con una chaqueta deportiva de cuero y pantalones vaqueros. Parecía sumamente relajado mientras le decía a Esme lo que quería para comer.

Bella se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Con aire distraído, él le cubrió un muslo con el brazo y le acarició la rodilla en una actitud de descuidada posesión. Cuando Esme se fue, Edward la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola.

Y entonces recordó. Ella vio cómo los recuerdos asaltaban su mente, devorando el cálido brillo de sus iris verdes hasta hacerlos nuevamente fríos e implacables. Fue retirando el brazo lentamente.

-Háy algo que te quería preguntar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez tomaste medidas anticonceptivas?

-No. Tampoco tú.

-Magnífico.

No podía dejar que su desprecio la intimidara. En lo que quedaba de día, no se separaría de él.

-Harry, la dos para ti.

-¿No ves que ya estoy en el maldito teléfono? -gritó por encima del alboroto de la redacción-. Que esperen. Bien -dijo, volviendo al auricular-, ¿llamaste a la puerta?

-Hasta que me sangraron los nudillos, señor Clearwater. No está en casa.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cara. El recadero llamaba con noticias que no tenían ningún sentido.

-¿Miraste por la ventana?

-Lo intenté. Las persianas están bajadas, pero escuché por la puerta. No oí ningún ruido. No creo que haya nadie dentro. Además, su furgoneta no está. Miré en el aparcamiento y su sitio está vacío.

Ésa iba a ser la siguiente sugerencia de Harry. -Dios Santo -murmuró.

Había supuesto que Marco se encontraría en casa, durmiendo tras una noche de excesos, pero obviamente no estaba. Si su furgoneta no estaba allí, no estaba en casa, punto.

Pensó que quizás hubiera habido un malentendido y que Marco se había ido directamente al Palacio de Río, pero los del equipo destinado en el hotel le habían dicho que tampoco andaba por allí.

-Vale, gracias. Vuélvete a la redacción. -Presionó el botón parpadeante del teléfono-. Clearwater -dijo bruscamente. Oyó el tono de marcar-. Eh, ¿no había alguien esperándome en la dos?

-Así es.

-Pues ya no está.

-Supongo que colgó.

-¿Era un tío?

-Una mujer.

-¿Dijo quién era?

-No. Pero parecía un poco angustiada. La presión de Harry se disparó.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?

-¡Lo hice!

-¡Dios mío!

Discutir con incompetentes no iba a servir de nada. Volvió corriendo a su despacho, cerró de golpe la puerta tras de sí y encendió un cigarrillo. No podía estar seguro de que hubiese sido Bella, pero algo en su interior le decía que sí. Quizás era eso lo que le afectaba tanto el estómago, sus malditas corazonadas.

Tomó un trago de antiácido directamente de la botella y volvió a descolgar el teléfono. Llamó al hotel y lo atendió la misma e impávida voz de antes. Cuando pidió que lo conectaran con la suite de los Cullen, la operadora empezó su misma e imperturbable letanía.

-Mire, imbécil, me importan un pepino sus malditas instrucciones o a quién coño se le deben pasar las malditas llamadas. Quiero que me ponga con la suite inmediatamente. In-me-dia-ta-mente, ¿me entendió? Y, si no lo hace, voy a ir allá y le voy a arrancar la cabeza personalmente.

La operadora colgó.

Harry se puso a dar vueltas por el despacho, exhalando humo y resoplando como una locomotora a vapor. Bella debía de estar fuera de sí, debía de pensar que la habían abandonado.

Marco, ese cabrón irresponsable, no había aparecido por el hotel, donde debía estar, donde ella lo estaría buscando, contando con su apoyo.

Volvió corriendo a la redacción y recogió su chaqueta por el camino.

-Voy a salir.

-¿A salir?

-¿Estás sordo? ¡A salir! Si alguien llama o viene a buscarme, le dices que me espere o que deje un mensaje. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Dónde vas a...?

El subordinado se quedó hablándole a las volutas de humo del cigarrillo.

-¿Seguro que no está? -Bella no se lo podía creer-. Llamé antes y...

-Lo único que sé es que alguien dijo que salió, y no lo encuentro, así que supongo que se marchó.

-¿Adónde?

-Nadié lo sabe.

-Harry no saldría el día de las elecciones.

-Mire, señora, esto es un manicomio, especialmente desde que Harry decidió largarse, así que ¿quiere dejar un mensaje, o qué?

-No -respondió con voz distante.- Ningún mensaje. -Sintiendo que la habían abandonado a su suerte, cortó y volvió a la habitación principal. Automáticamente, lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue a Edward. Hablaba con Carlisle. Esme escuchaba ostensiblemente la conversación, pero miraba fijamente a Edward, con ese ensimismamiento lejano que a menudo la caracterizaba.

Emmett y Jasper estaban abajo, vigilando los arreglos en el salón de actos mientras seguían cuidadosamente la marcha de las elecciones.

Faltaban aún algunas horas para que se cerraran las urnas, pero las primeras indicaciones señalaban que Edward y Dekker iban bastante empatados. Aunque no llegara a ponerse por delante, le estaba dando un buen susto a su oponente.

Rosalie había usado como pretexto un dolor de cabeza y se había marchado a su habitación a acostarse un rato. Alice se hallaba sentada en el suelo con Nessie. Estaban pintando juntas. En una súbita inspiración, Bella la llamó. -¿Puedes venir un minuto, por favor?

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito que me lleves un recado.

-La abuela me dijo que me quedase con la niña.

-Lo haré yo. En cualquier caso, ya le va a tocar su siesta. Por favor, es importante.

De mala gana, se incorporó y siguió a Bella a su habitación. Desde el incidente de un par de noches atrás, estaba mucho más tratable. De vez en cuando surgían señales de su mal carácter, pero en general se mostraba mucho más agradable.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Bella colocó una pequeña llave en la mano de Alice.

-Necesito que hagas algo para mí.

-¿Con esta llave?

-Es la llave de un apartado postal. Necesito que vayas allí y te fijes si hay algo dentro. Si lo hay, tráelo contigo y dámelo a mí, a nadie más.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre?

-No te lo puedo explicar ahora.

-No quiero...

-Por favor, Alice. Es sumamente importante.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo pides a mí? A mí por lo general me dan las tonterías.

-Creí que éramos amigas -replicó Bella, y presionó un poco más- Edward y yo te ayudamos a salir de un embrollo la otra noche. Nos debes un favor.

Alice se lo pensó un momento; luego, echó al aire varias veces la llave en la palma de su mano.

-¿Dónde es? -Bella le dio la dirección de la oficina postal-. Joder eso está en el fin del mundo.

-¿No dijiste hace media hora que estabas harta de estar encerrada en esta maldita suite? Bien, ¿me harás este favor?

La conducta de Bella debió de transmitirle cierta medida de la urgencia y de la importancia del encargo, porque Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.

-Gracias. -Bella la abrazó con fuerza. Se detuvo en la puerta del domitorio-. No llames la atención al salir. Si alguien pregunta por ti, te cubriré.

-¿A qué viene tantó misterio? ¿Cuál es el gran secreto? No te estarás follando a un cartero, ¿no?

-Confía en mí. Es algo muy importante para Edward, y para todos nosotros. Y, por favor, date prisa.

Alice recogió su bolso del aparador del recibidor y se dirigió a la puerta de la suite.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo, por encima del hombro. Nadie reparó en que salía.

* * *

**Woaaa… hay mucha revolución en esta historia, ¿no creen?**

**¿Afectará a Bella y a Edward el no haberse cuidado todas las veces que estuvieron juntos?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Como siempre gracias por cada uno de sus reviews!**

**Aprovecho para contarles como serán publicados los últimos capítulos:**

**Viernes 01/03: Capítulos 48 y 49**

**Sábado 02/03: Capítulo 50**

**Domingo 03/03: Epílogo**

**El viernes les presentaré mi nueva adaptación, así que espero me acompañen en ese fic tambien!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	49. Capitulo 48

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 48

Alice se sentó en el taburete y colocó el pequeño paquete rectangular que había sacado del apartado postal en la superficie de madera pulida del bar. El camarero, un joven musculoso y con bigote, se acercó a ella.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó había sido diseñada en el cielo para que la lucieran los ángeles.

-Tónica con ginebra, por favor.

Los amistosos ojos azules del camarero la miraron con escepticismo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-La suficiente.

-Que sean dos. -Un hombre se sentó junto a Alice-. Yo invito a la señorita.

El camarero se encogió de hombros. -Como usted diga.

Alice echó un vistazo a su salvador. Podía ser un joven ejecutivo, del área de los seguros o del de la informática. Tendría probablemente algo menos de treinta años. Casado. En busca de diversión, para alejarse de las responsabilidades asumidas con el fin de poder pagarse su ropa de diseño y el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca.

Ése era el tipo de local de última moda que atraía solteros o casados en busca de diversión. Se hallaba lleno de antigüedades inútiles y de plantas gigantes y vistosas. El bar formaba durante las horas de ocio un remolino que absorbía de sus BMW y de sus Porsche a ejecutivos modernos.

Se estudiaron mutuamente. El brillo de los ojos del hombre, al recorrerle el cuerpo con la vista, indicaba que estaba pensando que se había marcado un buen tanto.

-Gracias por la copa.

-De nada. Tienes edad suficiente para beber, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Tengo edad suficiente para beber, pero no para pagar. Se rieron, y brindaron con las bebidas que acababan de ponerles.

-Me llamo Alex.

-Marie.

-¿Alice?

-Alice Marie, si lo prefieres.

-Alice.

Había empezado el ritual del ligue. Alice lo reconoció. Se sabía las reglas. ¡Demonio, si se había inventado ella casi todas! En dos horas, o quizá menos, si se ponían cachondos antes, estarían en una cama en algún lado.

Tras su desilusión con Jasper, había renunciado a los hombres. "Eran todos unos bastardos. Querían una sola cosa de ella, y era la misma que podían comprarle a la puta más barata.

Su madre le había dicho que un día conocería a un hombre que realmente se preocuparía por ella y la trataría con cariño y respeto. Pero Alice no lo creía. ¿Debía quedarse sentada, aburrida y dejando que el coño se le atrofiara, mientras esperaba a que su Príncipe Azul apareciera y le devolviera la vida?

Pues no. Llevaba tres días haciendo de buena. Necesitaba un poco de diversión. Ese Alexander, o Aleus, o Alex, o comoquiera que se llamase, podía proporcionársela.

Le había hecho el recado a Jessica como una niña obediente, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a la suite del hotel y quedarse pegada a la televisión como todos los demás, viendo los resultados electorales. Iría más tarde. Pero, primero, se divertiría un poco.

Encontrar un espacio vacío para aparcar cerca del hotel era imposible. Harry finalmente encontró uno a varias calles de distancia. Para cuando entró en el vestíbulo, sudaba profusamente. Si era preciso sobornar para llegar hasta la suite de los Cullen, lo haría. Tenía que ver a Bella. Juntos podrían descubrir qué le había ocurrido a Marco.

Quizá todas sus preocupaciones fueran absurdas. Quizás estuviesen juntos en ese mismo instante. Dios Santo, eso esperaba.

Avanzó con dificultad por entre los miembros de un grupo turístico asiático que hacían cola para firmar el registro. La paciencia no había sido nunca una de sus virtudes. Sintió cómo le subía la presión mientras se abría paso a codazos entre los turistas, que charlaban y se abanicaban con panfletos.

En medio del caos, alguien le dio en el codo.

-Hola.

-Oh, hola -dijo Harry, reconociendo la cara.

-Es usted Harry Clearwater, ¿no es así? El amigo de Bella.

-Así es.

-Lo ha estado buscando. Sígame.

Cruzaron el congestionado vestíbulo. Harry fue conducido por un par de puertas hacia un ascensor de servicio. Entraron, y las puertas grises se cerraron.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, secándose con la manga la frente sudada-. ¿Bella ha...? -En medio de la pregunta, advirtió que se había utilizado el nombre real. Miró al hombre-. ¿Lo sabe?

Una sonrisa. -Sí. Lo sé.

Harry vio la pistola, pero no tuvo tiempo para registrar el hecho de que estaba apuntada hacia él. Un segundo después, se llevó la mano al pecho y cayó al suelo como un árbol talado.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta inferior del hotel. El único pasajero alzó la pistola y apuntó hacia la puerta que se abría, pero no tuvo que usarla. Nadie esperaba.

Arrastró el cuerpo de Harry por un pasillo corto, a través de una serie de puertas oscilantes, y lo depositó en un estrecho desván que albergaba máquinas automáticas para uso del personal del hotel. El lugar se hallaba iluminado desde el techo por cuatro lámparas fluorescentes, que fueron fácilmente destruidas con el silenciador acoplado al cañón de la pistola.

Cubierto con fragmentos de vidrio opaco y en una tenebrosa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Harry Clearwater quedó abandonado allí, en el suelo. El asesino sabía que, cuando lo descubrieran, otra muerte habría oscurecido esa muerte.

Las horas de mayor audiencia estuvieron dedicadas casi íntegramente al recuento electoral. Cada uno de los tres televisores del recibidor transmitía un canal distinto. Resultó ser una carrera presidencial ajustada, demasiado ajustada aún como para sacar conclusiones. Varias veces, los presentadores citaron la carrera senatorial entre el aspirante al cargo, Edward Cullen, y el senador en funciones, Rory Dekker, como una de las más reñidas y emocionantes de la nación.

Cuando se informó de que Cullen llevaba una pequeñísima ventaja, los presentes en el salón empezaron a lanzar vítores. Bella saltó asustada por el súbito griterío. Estaba frenética, caminando por el filo de una navaja, al borde del colapso nervioso.

Todo aquel entusiasmo volvió hiperactiva a Nessie. Se puso tan molesta que acabaron contratando a una niñera del hotel para que la entretuviera en otra habitación, de modo que la familia estuviese libre para concentrarse en los escrutinios.

Con la mente liberada temporalmente de Nessie, Bella podía preocuparse por Edward y preguntarse dónde estaban Harry y Marco. Sus desapariciones no tenían sentido. Había llamado tres veces a la redacción. No los encontró ni pudieron decirle dónde estaban.

-¿Lo ha notificado alguien a la policía? -preguntó en la última llamada-. Podría haberles ocurrido algo.

-Escuche, si quiere notificarlo a la policía, magnífico, hágalo. Pero deje de llamar aquí para molestarnos. Perdone, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y colgaron. Quería ir a la redacción lo antes posible, pero no quería dejar solo a Edward. A medida que pasaban las horas, dos certezas tomaban cuerpo en su mente: una, que Edward iba a ganar las elecciones; la otra, que algo horrible les había ocurrido a sus amigos.

¿Y si el que la había estado siguiendo a ella era Pelo Canoso, y no a Edward, como sugirió Marco? ¿Y si había notado su interés en él? ¿Y si interceptó a Marco por la mañana cuando se dirigía al trabajo? ¿Y si había sacado a Harry de la emisora con alguna treta?

La idea de que hubiese un asesino en el hotel, bajo el mismo techo que Edward y Nessie, le producía escalofríos.

¿Y dónde estaba Alice? Había salido hacía horas. ¿Le había ocurrido algo también? Si no, ¿por qué no había llamado al menos para explicar su retraso? Incluso en día de elecciones, el viaje de ida y vuelta a la oficina de correos no debía de llevar más de una hora.

-¡Edward, una de las cadenas acaba de darte la victoria! -anunció Jasper, entrando por la puerta-. ¿Listo para bajar?

Bella se giró rápidamente hacia Edward, conteniendo la respiración en anticipo a su respuesta.

-No -contestó él-. No hasta que no quede ni la más mínima sombra de duda. No hasta que Dekker llame y se declare perdedor.

-Al menos ve a cambiarte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa?

-Vas a discutirme todo hasta el último instante, ¿no?

-Hasta el último instante -respondió Edward, riendo. Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y le estrechó la mano.

-Lo conseguiste. Lograste todo lo que esperaba de ti.

-Gracias, papá -dijo Edward, con un ligero temblor en la voz-. Pero no cantemos victoria aún.

Esme lo estrechó contra su cuerpecito.

-Bravo, hermanito -lo felicitó Emmett, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla-. ¿Lo próximo será la Casa Blanca?

-No habría podido hacer nada sin ti, Emmett.

Rosalie se colgó de Edward y lo besó en la mejilla. -Te agradezco que digas eso, Edward.

-Al César lo que es del César.

Miró a Bella por encima de sus cabezas. Su expresión declaraba silenciosamente lo errada que había estado ella, se encontraba rodeado de gente que lo amaba; ella era la única traidora.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Bella se volvió, esperando ver a Alice. Era uno de los voluntarios.

-Ya está todo preparado en el salón de actos. La muchedumbre pide la presencia de Edward y la banda está tocando. ¡Es fantástico!

-Yo diría que es hora de descorchar el champaña -proclamó Carlisle.

Cuando saltó el primer corcho, a Bella casi se le salió el corazón por la boca.

El brazo de Alex rozó un pecho de Alice. Ella se apartó. Su muslo se restregó contra el de ella. Ella cruzó las piernas en el otro sentido. Esos gestos predecibles estaban empezando a aburrirla. No se encontraba de buen humor. La bebida ya no sabía bien, no era tan divertido como en otros tiempos.

«Creí que éramos amigas.»

La voz de Jessica parecía hablarle por encima de la sensualidad hiperamplificada de Rod Stewart y del estrépito que creaba la clientela.

Durante los últimos meses, Jessica la había tratado decentemente; en realidad, desde que volvió del hospital. Algunas de las cosas que decía sobre la autoestima empezaban a tener sentido.

¿Cómo podía respetarse a sí misma si dejaba que los tipos la abordaran de esa manera -y eso no era nada comparado con algunas de las situaciones por las que había pasado- e hiciesen lo que quisieran y dispusieran luego de ella con la misma facilidad con que tiraban un condón usado?

Jessica no la consideraba una imbécil. Le había confiado un encargo importante. ¿Y qué hacía ella a cambio? La defraudaba.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo de pronto. Alex se había inclinado para lamerle la oreja. Casi lo hizo caer del taburete cuando se levantó para recoger el bolso y el paquete que seguía sobre la barra-. Gracias por las copas.

-Eh, ¿adónde vas? Creí que..., bueno, ya sabes...

-Sí, ya lo sé. Lo siento.

El tipo se levantó, se llevó las manos a las caderas y protestó enfadado:

-¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Una paja, supongo.

Condujo hacia el hotel a toda velocidad, atenta a los radares y a los coches patrulla. No estaba borracha, pero una prueba de alcoholismo detectaría alcohol en su sangre. El tráfico del centro la retuvo más tiempo del que esperaba, pero finalmente consiguió llegar al aparcamiento del hotel.

El vestíbulo estaba de bote en bote. Por encima de las cabezas se agitaban carteles con la foto de Edward Cullen. Parecía como si todos los del condado habían votado por Edward Cullen hubiesen acudido a celebrar su victoria.

-Discúlpeme, discúlpeme. -Alice se abrió paso entre la multitud-. ¡Oh, maldición, mi pie! - gritó cuando alguien la pisó-. Déjenme pasar.

-Eh, niña, ponte a la cola de los ascensores como todo el mundo.

La que se quejaba era una mujer que llevaba una auténtica armadura de insignias de la campaña de Cullen en el pecho.

-Ni lo sueñe -replicó Alice-. Perdone.

Después de lo que pareció media hora de lucha contra la muchedumbre, se puso de puntillas y casi se desmayó al descubrir que ni siquiera estaba cerca de los ascensores.

-Al diablo -murmuró. Se agarró del brazo del hombre que estaba a su lado-. Si consigue meterme en un ascensor, le haré la mejor mamada que le hayan hecho nunca.

Se hizo un silencio súbito cuando sonó el teléfono en la habitación. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el aparato. El ambiente era de expectación colectiva.

-Bien -dijo Jasper en voz baja-. Es él.

Edward tomó el auricular. -¿Sí? Sí, habla Edward Cullen. Le agradezco por llamar, senador Dekker.

Jasper levantó los puños por encima de la cabeza y los agitó como un boxeador tras ganar por fuera de combate. Esme se llevó las manos a la boca. Carlisle asintió como un juez que acaba de recibir una decisión justa del jurado. Emmett y Rosalie se sonrieron.

-Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. Lo mismo digo. Gracias. Gracias por llamar. –

Edward devolvió el auricular al aparato. Durante unos instantes, permaneció con las manos apretadas entre las rodillas, luego alzó la mirada y, con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo- Supongo que eso quiere decir que soy el nuevo senador.

La suite se convirtió inmediatamente en un jolgorio. Algunos de los hombres de confianza saltaron encima de las sillas y empezaron a dar alaridos como indios en pie de guerra. Jasper tomó a Edward del brazo y lo condujo al dormitorio.

-Ya puedes ir a cambiarte. Que alguien llame al ascensor y lo retenga. Llamaré abajo para que nos den cinco minutos. - Descolgó el teléfono.

Bella permanecía retorciéndose las manos. Quería gritar y festejar el triunfo de Edward. Quería abrazarlo y darle un beso que estuviera a la altura de tan importante acontecimiento. Quería compartir aquel momento de júbilo con él. En lugar de ello, temblaba como un flan, asustada.

Cuando se reunió con él en el dormitorio, ya estaba en calzoncillos, poniéndose unos pantalones de vestir.

-Edward, no vayas.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe. -¿Qué?

-No bajes.

-No puedo...

Lo tomó del brazo. -El hombre del que te hablé, el de pelo gris, está aquí. Lo vi esta mañana. Edward, por lo que más quieras, no vayas.

-Tengo que ir.

-Por favor. -Las primeras lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos-. Por favor, créeme.

Él se estaba abotonando una camisa azul claro. Sus manos se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque te amo. Por eso quise asumir el papel de tu esposa. Me enamoré de ti cuando todavía estaba en el hospital. Antes de que pudiera moverme o hablar, ya te amaba. Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Tu vida está en peligro. Y, sí se me presentó la oportunidad de una gran historia y la aproveché, pero... -Lo sujetó por los hombros y le suplicó con la mirada-. Pero hice lo que hice porque quería protegerte. Te amo desde el principio.

-Edward, están... -Jasper entró sin pedir permiso-. ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? Pensé que ya estarías vestido. Abajo están a punto de tirar abajo el edificio, esperando a que aparezcas. Todos se han vuelto locos. Venga, vamos.

Edward miró a su amigo y luego a Bella.

-Incluso si te creyera -dijo impotente-, no tengo opción.

-Edward, por favor -le rogó, la voz rasgándose como el papel.

-No tengo opción.

Se quitó las manos de encima y terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Jasper le instruyó sobre a quién debía dar las gracias públicamente.

-Jessica, tienes un aspecto fatal. Antes de bajar, haz algo con tu cara -le ordenó mientras se llevaba a Edward.

Desobedeciendo la orden, los siguió. Había aún más gente en la suite. Los trabajadores de la campaña llenaban de bote en bote el pasillo y se abrían paso a través de las puertas dobles para vislumbrar a su héroe. El ruido era ensordecedor. De algún modo, Bella escuchó el nombre de Jessica por encima del barullo y se volvió.

Alice se abrió paso entre la multitud. La inercia la lanzó directamente a los brazos de Bella.

-¡Alice! ¿Dónde has estado?

-No mé sermonees. He pasado por un infierno para llegar hasta aquí. Hay un hombre en el pasillo que está encolerizado porque le hice una promesa y otro que se llama Alex que...

-¿Había algo en el apartado?

-Aquí está. -La joven le entregó el paquete a Bella-. Ojalá haya valido la pena el infierno que he tenido que pasar para traerlo hasta aquí.

-¡Jessica! ¡Tú también, Alice, vamos! -les gritó Jasper, haciéndoles señas para que avanzaran hacia la puerta por encima de las cabezas de los festejantes.

Bella desgarró el paquete y vio que contenía una cinta de vídeo.

-Intenta detenerlos.

-¿Eh? -Estupefacta, Alice la vio entrar en el dormitorio y cerrar la puerta-. Dios, ¿soy yo, o todo el mundo se ha vuelto completamente chalado?

Un desconocido pasó por su lado y dejó una botella de champaña en su mano. Le dio un buen sorbo.

En el dormitorio Bella introdujo la cinta en el reproductor. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama y se sentó en el borde. Con el mando a distancia adelantó la cinta, pasando las barras de colores hasta la carátula. Reconoció el indicativo del canal. Washington. El nombre del periodista no le sonaba, pero el camarógrafo era Marco Volturi.

Se sintió invadida por la excitación. Marco había enviado la cinta al apartado de Harry, de modo que debía de contener algo de vital importancia. Sin embargo, pasados varios minutos aún no imaginaba qué podía ser. ¿Una broma de Marco?

El tema del reportaje era un grupo, paramilitar y defensor de la supremacía de la raza blanca, que tenía un campamento permanente, ubicado en un lugar no revelado en el corazón de un bosque. Los fines de semana, sus miembros se reunían para planificar el aniquilamiento de todos los que no eran como ellos. Su objetivo consistía en hacerse un día con el poder en Estados Unidos para hacer una nación racialmente pura, como le correspondía ser.

Marco, que por lo que sabía Bella no tenía ninguna predilección política, debió de alarmarse con la ferocidad del odio que la organización transmitía, pues dejó consignadas en la cinta las maniobras bélicas simuladas a las que se dedicaban. Los grabó intercambiando armas y municiones, entrenando a los recién llegados en las tácticas de la guerrilla y adoctrinando a sus hijos para que creyeran que eran superiores a los demás. Lo hacían todo en nombre del cristianismo.

Era un vídeo asombroso y le dio lástima tener que pasarlo a velocidad rápida. A veces lo ponía a velocidad normal para asegurarse de no perder lo que buscaba, pero no veía la más mínima pista de por qué Marco lo había considerado lo bastante importante como para enviarlo.

La cámara empezó a registrar un grupo de hombres ataviados con uniforme militar. Iban armados hasta los dientes. Bella retrocedió la cinta y, luego, la ralentizó para estudiar cada rostro.

El comandante les gritaba barbaridades a los receptivos oídos de sus soldados.

Marco hacía un primer plano de uno de ellos. Bella tragó en seco. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

Tenía otro aspecto. El cuero cabelludo le brillaba por el corte de pelo al uno. Llevaba maquillaje de camuflaje en la cara, pero era fácil reconocerlo porque había vivido con él durante meses.

-"Que todos los hombres son creados iguales es un montón de mierda" -vociferaba el instructor en el micrófono que sostenía en la mano-. "Un rumor iniciado por las razas inferiores con la esperanza de que alguien los creyera".

El hombre que Bella había reconocido aplaudía. Silbaba. Se veía latente el odio en sus ojos.

-"No queremos vivir con negros ni con judíos ni con maricas, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Verdad!"

-"No queremos que corrompan a nuestros hijos con su propaganda comunista, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Verdad!"

-"Así que ¿qué haremos con quien nos diga que lo tenemos que hacer?"

El grupo, como un solo cuerpo, se alzó. La cámara de Marco se quedó fija en el participante que parecía más fanático e intolerante. –"¡Matar a los cabrones!" -gritó a través de su máscara de camuflaje-. "¡Matar a los cabrones!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Bella paró precipitadamente la cinta y se giró. '

-¡Emmett!

Se cubrió los labios con los dedos. Sus rodillas prácticamente se negaban a sostenerla.

-Me enviaron a buscarte. Deberíamos estar abajo, pero me alegra que tengamos un minuto a solas.

Bella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, apoyándose en el aparato de televisión. Por detrás de los hombros de Emmett notó que el recibidor estaba vacío. Todos habían bajado ya.

Él se acercó.

-Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-Por qué viniste a mí de aquella manera.

Bella sintió que le costaba respirar. -Emmett...

-No, quiero saberlo. Rosalie dice que nunca me quisiste, que sencillamente tonteaste conmigo para enemistarme con Edward. ¿Por qué, maldita sea? Casi destruí mi relación con mi hermano. Casi acabé con mi matrimonio por tu culpa.

-Emmett, lo siento -dijo sinceramente-. Lo siento de verdad, pero...

-Sólo querías hacerme quedar como un imbécil, ¿no es así? ¿Le hizo bien a tu ego humillar a Rosalie?

-Emmett, escucha, por favor.

-No, escucha tú. Es dos veces más mujer que tú. ¿Has notado cómo dejó la bebida por sí misma? Hace falta carácter, algo que tú nunca tendrás. Aún me ama, a pesar de...

-Emmett, ¿cuándo entró Jasper a trabajar para Edward?

Emmett se quedó desconcertado y cambió de pie el peso, impaciente. -Te estoy hablando de mi vida y...

-¡Es importante! -gritó-. ¿Cómo consiguió Jasper el puesto de director de campaña? ¿Cuándo apareció en escena? ¿A nadie se le ocurrió comprobar sus credenciales?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Sabes tan bien como yo que no convenció a nadie. Fue contratado para el puesto.

-¿Contratado? -repitió con voz débil-. ¿Por quién, Emmett? ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Quién contrató a Jasper Whitlock?

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y luego se encogió de hombros. -Papá.

* * *

**OMG! NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA COMENTAR ESTO!**

**¿(-o-)?**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	50. Capitulo 49

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 49

Corte Real era un lugar encantador, pero poco apto para celebrar la victoria de Edward Cullen porque sólo tenía una entrada. Entre un par de pesadas puertas españolas y el salón de actos mediaba únicamente un pasillo corto y angosto. Formaba un inevitable cuello de botella.

El recién elegido senador se vio empujado a través de ese pasillo por una oleada de familiares, amigos y seguidores que chillaban y festejaban su victoria. Las luces de la televisión creaban un aura alrededor de su cabeza, que brillaba como una corona celestial. Su sonrisa era una mezcla de confianza y humildad, la mezcla que elevaba a los hombres buenos a la grandeza.

El alto y canoso observador de Edward se abrió paso hacia la plataforma decorada en el extremo opuesto de la habitación desde la entrada. Repartía codazos entre periodistas y seguidores, consiguiendo de algún modo no llamar la atención. Había aprendido a ser discreto con los años.

Recientemente se había preguntado si no estaba perdiendo sus habilidades. Estaba casi seguro de que la señora Cullen lo había reconocido en medio de la muchedumbre en más de una ocasión.

Tras pensar en ella, advirtió de pronto que no se encontraba entre el grupo que seguía a Edward hacia el estrado. Miró de un modo penetrante hacia la entrada. Ah, allí estaba, cerrando la marcha, con aspecto de hallarse aturdida, obviamente porque se había separado del grupo.

Volvió su atención hacia el carismático joven político, cuya aparición en el salón de actos había encendido a la muchedumbre. Al subir al estrado, se soltaron globos desde una red que había en el techo. Los globos aumentaron la confusión y entorpecieron aún más la escasa visibilidad.

En la plataforma, Cullen se detuvo para estrechar la mano a sus seguidores más influyentes; entre ellos, varios ídolos del deporte y una actriz. Saludó al público y le ovacionaron.

Pelo Canoso esquivó la esquina de una pancarta robusta que casi lo golpeó en la frente y volvió a mirar al héroe del momento. En medio de aquella orgía de celebración, sólo él tenía un semblante preocupado.

Resueltamente, siguió avanzando sin parar hacia la plataforma. El alboroto hubiese intimidado a la mayoría, pero a él no lo preocupaba. Lo consideraba una molestia, nada más. Siguió avanzando sin inmutarse. Nada podía impedir que alcanzara a Edward Cullen.

Bella llegó sin aliento hasta la puerta del salón de actos. Sentía las paredes de su corazón tan delgadas como las de un globo a punto de estallar.

Los músculos de las piernas le quemaban. Había bajado corriendo veinte plantas por las escaleras.

Ni siquiera intentó tomar el ascensor, sino que echó a correr por las escaleras con Emmett, a quien sólo le había dicho que la vida de su hermano estaba en peligro. En algún lugar de las escaleras, Emmett aún intentaba darle alcance.

Se detuvo sólo unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y orientarse y se abrió paso como pudo entre la gente hacia el estrado. Los cuerpos formaban una barricada, pero Bella consiguió superarlo.

Vio que la cabeza de Edward se alzaba por encima de la muchedumbre mientras empezaba a subir los escalones que conducían a la plataforma.

-¡Edward!

Él la oyó gritar y se volvió, pero alguien en el impidió que la viera, alzándole el brazo entusiasmado. Bella buscó desesperada a Jasper y lo encontró situando a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Alice en un semicírculo detrás de la tarima.

Luego, condujo a Edward hacia el podio, donde lo esperaban una docena de micrófonos listos para amplificar sus primeras palabras como flamante senador.

Edward se acercó al podio.

¡Edward! -Era imposible hacerse oír por encima del estrépito. Al ver a su héroe, la multitud había enloquecido-. Oh, Dios, no. Déjenme pasar. Déjenme pasar.

Una ráfaga de adrenalina le devolvió las energías. Sin concesiones a la cortesía, se abrió paso a codazos y patadas, haciendo a un lado los globos suspendidos.

Emmett logró finalmente alcanzarla.

-Jessica -dijo resollando-. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que la vida de Edward está en peligro?

-Ayúdame, Emmett, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame. -Él hizo lo que pudo para crear un surco entre la multitud. Cuando Bella vio que se le abría un paso delante, saltó en el aire y empezó a agitar los brazos frenéticamente-. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Pelo Canoso!

Estaba junto al borde de la plataforma, semiescondido tras una bandera.

-¡No! -gritó-. ¡Edward!

Emmett le dio un empujón desde atrás, lo que le hizo subir los escalones a trompicones, casi se cayó y logró sostenerse.

-¡Edward!

Al oírla gritar, se volvió, con su gloriosa sonrisa, y extendió la mano. Bella atravesó la plataforma a toda carrera, pero no hacia Edward.

Tenía la mirada fija en su enemigo. Y él la suya en ella, y la súbita constatación de que conocía sus intenciones hizo que se le cristalizaran los ojos.

Como a cámara lenta, Bella vio que Jasper se llevaba la mano a la chaqueta.

Sus labios formaron la palabra, pero no se dio cuenta de si realmente gritó «¡No!» cuando él extrajo la pistola y apuntó a la nuca de Edward.

Bella se abalanzó sobre Edward y lo tiró al suelo. Un milisegundo después, la bala de Jasper chocó contra ella, lanzándola contra los desprevenidos brazos de Edward.

Oyó los gritos, oyó a Edward negando a voces lo que ocurría, vio las expresiones vacías de horror e incredulidad de Emmett, de Rosalie y de Alice.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Carlisle Cullen en el preciso instante en que la segunda bala de Jasper se le hundía en la frente. Esme estaba bañada en sangre. Gritaba de espanto.

La cara de Carlisle registró sorpresa, luego cólera y por fin furia. Ésa fue su mascarilla. Murió antes de tocar el suelo.

Jasper saltó de la tarima hacia la muchedumbre de espectadores histéricos. La bandera de la estrella solitaria aleteó. Un hombre salió de detrás y disparó el arma que llevaba escondida. La cabeza de Jasper Withlock estalló con el impacto.

Fue la voz de Esme la qúe Bella oyó lejanamente: -¡Edward! ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward!

* * *

**¡Noooo! Bella fue herida! ¿Al menos ya sabemos que Jasper era el enemigo número uno?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Ya pueden visitar en mi perfil encontrarán mi nueva adaptación, espero les guste!**

**Me gustaría armar un blog con alguna de ustedes que tenga idea de como se hacen, la idea es armar algo respecto a la lectura en general, si les interesa mandenme privado o avísenme en su reviews!**

**ACTUALIZO MAÑANA SÁBADO CON EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	51. Capitulo 50

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

Capítulo 50 (#FINAL)

-Me pareció conveniente reunirnos aquí para aclarar las cosas delante de todos.

El agente especial del FBI Edward Masen se dirigió al sombrío grupo reunido en la habitación del hospital de Bella Swan. Su cabecera estaba elevada, así que se encontraba parcialmente sentada. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Una venda le cubría el hombro izquierdo y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo.

Los demás -Emmett y su familia, Esme y Edward- estaban sentados en las sillas disponibles o apoyados contra las paredes y los alféizares. Todos mantenían una distancia prudente de la cama de Bella. Desde que Edward reveló su verdadera identidad, se había convertido en objeto de curiosidad. Tras los trágicos acontecimientos de la noche anterior llevaron a Nessie al rancho y la dejaron al cuidado de Mona.

-Todos ustedes vivieron lo ocurrido, pero no conocen las razones. No son fáciles de explicar.

-Cuéntales todo, Masen -dijo Esme suavemente-. No omitas nada por mí. Quiero... necesito que lo entiendan.

Alto y distinguido, Masen se encontraba de pie junto a la silla de ella, con la mano sobre su hombro.

-Esme y yo nos enamoramos hace años -dijo de modo terminante-. Fue algo que ninguno de los dos previó ni buscó particularmente. No hicimos nada para que ocurriera. Fue un error, pero más fuerte que nosotros. Finalmente nos rendimos. -Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el hombro de Esme-. Las consecuencias fueron trascendentales. Acabaron en tragedia la noche pasada. -Les contó cómo había regresado a casa de Corea un par de meses antes que su amigo Carlisle-. A petición de él, visitaba a Esme periódicamente. Para cuando volvió Carlisle, la relación entre Esme y yo se había transformado en algo mucho más grande que la amistad o la simple atracción. Sabíamos que nos amábamos y que tendríamos que herir a Carlisle.

-Yo sabía también que estaba embarazada -habló Esme, tomando la mano de Masen-. Embarazada de ti, Edward. Le dije a Carlisle la verdad, lisa y llanamente. Él permaneció tranquilo, pero me dio un ultimátum. Si me iba con mi amante y mi hijo bastardo, nunca más vería a Emmett. -Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sonrió a su hijo mayor- Emmett, tú aún eras muy pequeñito. Te adoraba, algo que Carlisle sabía muy bien y que utilizó en mi contra. Cuando prometí no volver a ver a Masen nunca más, me dijo que me perdonaba y prometió criar a Edward como si fuera su hijo.

-Y eso hizo -dijo Edward.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Masen. Aquel hombre era su padre, si bien nunca lo había visto hasta la noche pasada. Y al hombre al que conoció y amó como a su padre lo habían asesinado en su presencia.

-Yo nunca supe lo del ultimátum de Carlisle -añadió Masen, siguiendo el hilo de la historia-. Sencillamente, recibí una nota de Esme diciendo que nuestro amorío, y no me podía creer que emplease una palabra tan burda, que nuestro amorío había acabado y que ojalá nunca hubiese ocurrido.

La desesperación lo llevó a ofrecerse voluntario para una peligrosa misión en el extranjero. Cuando su avión tuvo un fallo en pleno vuelo y empezó a caer en espiral hacia el océano, le dio la bienvenida a la muerte, pues le daba igual morir que quedarse sin Esme. Sin embargo, el destino intervino, y lo rescataron.

Mientras se recuperaba de las lesiones, el FBI se puso en contacto con él. Ya estaba entrenado en trabajos de información secreta. Le propusieron que permaneciese «muerto» y que empezase a trabajar para ellos. Y eso había estado haciendo durante los últimos treinta años.

-Cuando podía, venía a verte, Edward -le dijo a su hijo-. Desde prudente distancia, sin acercarme lo bastante como para encontrarme con Carlisle o con Esme, te observé jugar al fútbol varias veces. Incluso te seguí la pista en Vietnam durante una semana. Estuve en tu graduación en la escuela de abogados. Nunca dejé de quererlos, ni a ti y ni a tu madre.

-Y Carlisle nunca lo olvidó ni me perdonó -comentó Esme, meneando la cabeza y sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. Masen le acarició el pelo en un gesto de consuelo y volvió a la historia. Su última misión consistía en infiltrarse en un grupo de partidarios de la supremacía blanca, que operaba en los Estados del noroeste. Desde un principio se encontró con un veterano de Vietnam sumamente amargado, al que reconoció como Jasper Withlock, ex compañero de habitación de Edward en la universidad.

-Teníamos un voluminoso expediente sobre él porque había estado implicado en varias actividades subversivas y neonazis, entre ellas un par de ejecuciones rituales, aunque nunca tuvimos suficientes pruebas para procesarlo.

-¡Dios, y pensar que me acosté con él! -exclamó Alice, estremeciéndose.

-No podías saberlo -la tranquilizó Rose cariñosamente-. Nos engañó a todos.

-Hubiese preferido mantenerlo con vida -continuó Masen-. Era despiadado, pero sumamente inteligente. Hubiera sido de gran utilidad para el FBI. -Miró a Edward-. Puedes imaginar cómo me sorprendí cuando Carlisle estableció contacto con él, sobre todo porque las filosofías de Withlock eran el extremo opuesto de las tuyas. Carlisle limpió su expediente, le dio esa imagen pulcra, le pagó un curso intensivo en relaciones públicas y comunicación, y lo trajo para que dirigiese tu campaña. Fue cuando deduje que las intenciones de Carlisle no eran lo que parecían.

Edward retrocedió hasta la pared y apoyó la cabeza en el yeso. -Así que todo ese tiempo estuvo planeando mi muerte. Sólo fue una gran farsa. Me preparó para ocupar el cargo, me inculcó la ambición, contrató a Jasper; todo.

-Me temo que sí -asintió Masen en tono inexorable. Esme abandonó su silla y se acercó a Edward.

-Cariño, perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte?

-Fue mi pecado el que él estaba castigando, no el tuyo. Tú sólo fuiste el cordero para el sacrificio. Quería que yo sufriera y sabía que el peor castigo posible para una madre era ver morir a su hijo, especialmente durante un momento de triunfo personal.

-No lo puedo creer -rechazó Emmett, poniéndose de pie él también.

-Yo sí -admitió Edward en voz baja-. Ahora que miro atrás, lo creo. ¿Recuerdas cómo predicaba la justicia, la imparcialidad, el pago de los errores, el castigo por las transgresiones? Creía en la expiación de los pecados. -Miró a Masen-. Pero mamá aún no había pagado por traicionarlo.

-Carlisle fue muy sutil, muy astuto -dijo Esme-. Hasta anoche, no supe lo astuto y vengativo que podía llegar a ser. Edward, te manipuló para que te casaras con Jessica, una mujer que sabía me recordaría mi propia infidelidad; Yo no podía culparla del todo por cometer el mismo pecado que yo.

-No fue lo mismo, Esme.

-Lo sé, Masen -aclaró-, pero para Carlisle sí lo era. El adulterio era adulterio, castigable con la muerte.

Emmett se sentía mal. Su cara estaba pálida, alterada por una noche de aflicción.

-No tiene sentido. Si odiaba tanto a Masen, ¿por qué le puso Edward al bebé?

-Otra broma cruel -explicó Esme-. Sería otro constante recordatorio de mi pecado.

Emmett lo consideró durante unos instantes, e insistió:

-¿Por qué favorecía a Edward? Yo era su verdadero hijo, pero siempre me hacía sentir inferior a mi hermano menor.

-Creía en el curso natural de la naturaleza humana -contestó Esme-. Hizo evidente que favorecía a Edward para que te enemistaras con él. La fricción entre ustedes sería otra carga para mí.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza tercamente.

-Aún no puedo creer que fuera tan malvado.

Rosalie le tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas. Esme se volvió hacia Bella, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio. -Estaba decidido a vengarse de mí. Hizo que Edward se casara con Jessica Stanley. Incluso después de enterarme de su oscuro pasado, nunca se me ocurrió que Carlisle era el responsable de su conversión de bailarina en tugurios a esposa. Ahora creo que él lo planificó, del mismo modo que contrató a Jasper. En cualquier caso, formaron una alianza en algún punto. Jessica fue instruida para hacer desgraciado a Edward. Carlisle sabía que cuanto más infeliz fuera Edward, más infeliz sería yo. Hizo todo lo que se le dijo que hiciese. La única decisión que tomó ella fue la de abortar. No creo que Carlisle estuviese al corriente. Le hizo montar en cólera, pero sólo porque temía que le costara la elección a Edward. -Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas-. ¿Me perdonarás algún día por las crueles acusaciones que esgrimí contra ti?

-No lo sabías -la disculpó, con la voz ronca-. Y Jessica merecía tu antipatía.

-Siento mucho lo de su amigo el señor Volturi, señorita Swan. -La expresión de Masen era suave, completamente distinta a la que tenía cuando apuntó a Jasper y disparó-. Teníamos a un agente vigilando a Withlock, pero se le escapó esa noche.

-Marco fue el único responsable de salvarle la vida a Edward -dijo Bella con emoción en la voz-. Debió de pasarse horas visionando cintas antes de encontrar la que explicaba por qué Jasper Withlock le parecía familiar. Jasper debió de dejar su puesto al frente de la campaña varias veces, señor Edward, porque sin duda me siguió a casa de Harry. Así supo que estaban conectados. También lo ayudó a descubrir quién era Jessica en realidad.

-¿Ha sabido algo acerca de la salud del señor Clearwater? Sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

-Tras insistir, me dejaron verlo esta mañana. Sigue en cuidados intensivos y su estado es grave, pero los médicos creen que se salvará.

-Irónicamente, el ataque al corazón le salvó la vida. Evitó que Withlock le disparara. El error de Withlock fue no cerciorarse de que Clearwater estaba muerto cuando lo sacó del ascensor. ¿Le importaría decirnos, señorita Swan, qué le hizo sospechar que el señor Withlock iba a atentar contra la vida de Edward?

-Se lo habían dicho -respondió Edward por ella.

Una reacción de sorpresa recorrió el grupo como una descarga eléctrica. Emmett fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estaba en el hospital -contestó ella-, mientras aún estaba vendada y se me tomaba por Jessica. -Explicó su implicación desde aquel entonces hasta la noche anterior, cuando subió corriendo a la plataforma. Después miró a Masen y agregó con tono apenado- Pensaba que usted era un asesino a sueldo.

-De modo que me vio.

-Tengo ojo de periodista.

-No. Estaba personalmente involucrado y no me comporté con la prudencia habitual. Corrí serios riesgos de ser reconocido por poder estar cerca de Edward.

-Aún no distingo la voz, pero creo que fue Carlisle, y no Jasper, el que me habló aquella noche en el hospital -observó Bella-. Aunque admito que nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese ser él.

Masen alegó en su defensa: -La señorita Swan no podía decirle nada a nadie sin riesgo de poner su propia vida en peligro.

-Y la de Edward -añadió ella, y bajó la vista tímidamente cuando él la miró.

-Probablemente pensaste que yo quería matar a mi hermano. Caín y Abel -apuntó Emmett.

-Me pasó por la cabeza más de una vez, Emmett. Lo siento. - Puesto que él y Rose seguían unidos de la mano, evitó mencionar su encaprichamiento con Jessica.

-Me parece realmente admirable cómo lo llevaste todo -intervino Alice-. Quiero decir, lo de hacerte pasar por Jessica.

-No debió de ser fácil -la secundó Rosalie, tomando a su marido del brazo-. Apuesto a que estás contenta de que todo haya salido a la luz. -Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Ahora entendía por qué últimamente su cuñada se mostraba tan cariñosa y amable-. ¿Esto es todo, señor Masen? ¿Podemos irnos y dejar descansar tranquila a Bella?

-Sí, esto es todo por ahora.

Desfilaron hacia la puerta. Esme se acercó a Bella. -¿Cómo podré pagarte el haber salvado la vida de mi hijo?

-No quiero nada a cambio. No todo era falso.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. Esme le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y salió bajo el brazo protector de Masen. El silencio que dejaron fue pesado. Edward dejó finalmente su lugar contra la pared y se dirigió al pie de la cama. -Probablemente se casarán -dijo.

-¿Qué piensas de eso, Edward? - Alzó la cabeza.

-¿Quién podría culparlos? Llevan enamorados más tiempo del que yo he vivido.

-Es fácil entender ahora por qué Esme parecía siempre tan triste.

-Papá la convirtió en su rehén emocional. -Se rió con sarcasmo-. Supongo que ya no puedo llamarlo papá, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que fue Carlisle para ti. Fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos, se comportó como un buen padre.

-Supongo que sí. -Le sostuvo la mirada-. Debí creerte ayer, cuando intentaste advertirme.

-Era demasiado increíble para que lo aceptaras.

-Pero tenías razón.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Nunca sospeché de Carlisle. De Jasper, sí. Y de Emmett. Pero nunca de Carlisle.

-Me duele su muerte, pero, cuando escucho lo cruel que fue con mi madre, y que contrató a mi mejor amigo para asesinarme... ¡Dios! - Suspiró en voz alta, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Edward. Tienes que afrontar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero él no se lo había pedido y, mientras no lo hiciera, no tenía ningún derecho.

-Cuando hagas tu reportaje, te quiero pedir un favor.

-No habrá ningún reportaje.

-Sí habrá -aseguró con firmeza. Dio la vuelta al pie de la cama y se sentó en el borde-. Ya se te está empezando a considerar una heroína.

-No debiste revelar mi identidad durante la rueda de prensa de esta mañana. -La había visto por televisión desde el hospital, transmitida en directo desde el vestíbulo del Palacio del Río-. Podías haberte divorciado de mí como si se tratase de Jessica, como tenías pensado.

-No puedo empezar mi carrera política con una mentira, Bella.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre -susurró, conmovida tras oírlo de sus labios.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. Luego, él continuó hablando:

-Hasta ahora, nadie, excepto los que estaban en esta habitación, y supongo que un par de agentes del FBI, sabe que Carlisle Cullen tramó esta conspiración. Suponen que lo hizo todo Jasper, debido a su decepción de Estados Unidos tras la guerra. Te pido que lo dejes así, por el bien de mi familia. Sobre todo por mi madre.

-Si alguien me lo pregunta, eso haré. Pero no habrá reportaje.

-Sí, lo habrá.

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Impaciente, Bella le tomó la mano.

-No soporto que pienses que hice esto para aprovecharme de ti, o que lo hice por la fama y la gloria.

-Creo que lo hiciste por lo que me dijiste ayer y que tercamente me negué a creer; porque me amas.

El corazón de Bella aceleró su ritmo. Le acarició el pelo. -Es verdad, Edward. Más que a mi propia vida.

Él miró el vendaje de su hombro y, estremeciéndose levemente, cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban empañados.

-Lo sé.

* * *

**Punto final para todas nuestras dudas, ¿no?**

**Creo que nos queda una gran duda existencial. Manden sus suposiciones. Mañana revelaremos lo que queda con el epilogo para cerrar esta hermosa historia! Se lo esperaban asi?**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**Gracias por sus reviews siempre, la verdad es que aun no caigo en la hermosa forma en que me acompañaron con esta historia, estaré eternamente agradecida con todas ustedes!**

**El domingo tal vez adelante el primer capitulo de El Guardaespaldas, para que empiecen a suspirar nuevamente! Que dicen?**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


	52. Epilogo

**Los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a S. Brown.**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

-¿Lo estás volviendo a ver?

El senador Edward Cullen entró en la sala de la acogedora casa de Georgetown que compartía con su esposa y con su hija. Esa tarde en particular, Bella se encontraba sola en la sala, viendo la cinta de su documental.

El reportaje que había hecho, a instancias de Edward, se pasó por las emisoras de PBS a los seis meses de que él ocupara el cargo. Los hechos fueron presentados con imparcialidad, con agudeza y sin ningún ornamento, pese a estar ella involucrada personalmente.

Edward la había convencido de que el público tenía derecho a enterarse de la extraña sucesión de acontecimientos que empezaron con el accidente del vuelo 398 y culminaron la noche de las elecciones.

Incluso afirmó que nadie podría presentar los hechos con mayor perspicacia y sensibilidad que ella. Su último argumento fue que no quería que su primer período como senador se viese enturbiado por mentiras y medias verdades. Prefería que el público conociera la verdad a que anduviese haciendo conjeturas.

El documental no significó el premio Pulitzer para Bella, pero sí fue aclamado por espectadores, críticos y colegas; y eso hizo que estuviera considerando ofertas para realizar documentales sobre una serie de temas.

-Disfrutando aún de la gloria, ¿eh?

Edward dejó su maletín en una mesa y se quitó la chaqueta.

-No te burles. -Se volvió, le tomó la mano y la besó por el dorso, mientras tiraba de él para que se sentara con ella en el sofá-. Harry llamó hoy. Me hizo pensar en ello.

Harry sobrevivió al ataque de corazón que sufrió en el ascensor del Palacio del Río. Aseguraba que había muerto y vuelto a nacer. ¿De qué otro modo podía explicarse que Withlock no le hubiese tomado el pulso? Juraba que recordaba haber salido flotando de sí mismo, haber mirado hacia abajo y haber visto a Withlock arrastrar su cuerpo hacia el trastero.

Pero todos los que conocían bien a Harry le tomaban el pelo acerca de su suspersticion ¿celtas y su fe católica?. Lo único importante para Bella era que no lo había perdido.

Al final del reportaje, antes de que se fundiera la imagen, aparecía un mensaje en medio de la pantalla: «A la memoria de Marco Volturi.»

-Estamos demasiado lejos del cementerio como para que le lleve flores -dijo con voz ronca-. Viendo su obra es como le rindo homenaje.

Apagó el equipo y dejó a un lado el mando a distancia.

Las maquinaciones de Carlisle habían trastornado sus vidas, y nunca escaparían del todo a los recuerdos. Emmett seguía luchando contra la decepción que sentía hacia su padre. Había decidido quedarse y dirigir el bufete de abogados en Seattle, en lugar de unirse al equipo de Edward en Washington. Aunque estaban distanciados geográficamente, los dos medio hermanos nunca se habían sentido tan cerca el uno del otro. Esperaban que el tiempo curase las heridas que tenían en común.

Edward luchaba diariamente para asimilar las terribles intrigas de Carlisle, pero también lloraba la muerte de aquel hombre al que siempre conoció como su padre. Mantenía los dos personajes inexorablemente separados en su mente.

Sus emociones respecto a Bryan Edward eran conflictivas. Le gustaba, lo respetába y le guardaba afecto por lo feliz que había hecho a Esme desde que se casaron. Sin embargo, no estaba demasiado preparado para llamarlo padre, un parentesco que no podía reivindicar públicamente, aunque lo hiciera en privado.

Durante esos momentos de conflicto emocional, el amor y el apoyo de su esposa lo ayudaban enormemente.

Al pensar en ello en aquel momento, la estrechó entre sus brazos, recibiendo tanto afecto como el que él mismo daba. La abrazó durante un buen rato, con el rostro en su cuello.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una mujer valiente y fascinante por haber hecho lo que hiciste, poniendo tu propia vida en peligro? Dios, cuando pienso en esa noche, cuando recuerdo tu sangre cayendo sobre mis manos. -La besó en el cuello-. Me había vuelto a enamorar de mi propia esposa y no entendía por qué. Casi te perdí antes de descubrirte realmente.

-No estaba segura de que importase mucho -dijo ella. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró burlonamente-. Temía que cuando descubrieras quién era de verdad, no me quisieras más.

Él la volvió a estrechar entre los brazos.

-Te quería. Aún te quiero. -La manera en que lo dijo no dejaba ninguna duda. La manera en que la besó volvía a cerrar un pacto que ya habían asumido el día que se casaron-. Sigo descubriendo quién eres, pese a que te conozco íntimamente -le susurró-, más íntimamente que a ninguna otra mujer; y ésa es la pura verdad. Sé qué sientes por dentro, y conozco el sabor de cada parte de tu cuerpo.

La besó nuevamente con amor y con pasión.

-Edward -musitó ella cuando se separaron-, cuando me miras a la cara, ¿a quién ves?

-A la mujer a la que debo mi vida. A la mujer que salvó a Nessie de su ensimismamiento emocional. A la mujer que lleva a mi hijo en el vientre. -Le acarició tiernamente la barriga hinchada-. A la mujer que amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-No, quiero decir...

-Sé lo que quieres decir. -La tumbó en el sofá y se echó junto a ella, tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó en la boca-. Veo a Isabella.

**Fin**

* * *

**Siiiii! Hemos llegado finalmente a la culminación de una de las historias que mas me gusto leer, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado esta adaptación, desde el principio me costo asumir esta responsabilidad pero confié en que podía hacerlo y hoy soy feliz de haber concluido este proyecto junto a ustedes que han sido mis leonas y que siempre me alentaron a que no bajara los brazos a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tuve. Les agradezco enormemente su continuo apoyo, cada uno de sus reviews me hizo feliz, el saber que había gente que me leía y cada vez eran mas me hizo inmensamente feliz. Espero haber llegado a satisfacer sus deseos con esta historia. Se que la adapte de una forma inesperada, con una Alice diferente hija de Emmett, ¿quien lo diría? Fue una locura que se me ocurrió, y creo que fue original. **

**Respecto al rol de Carlisle en la historia, juro que me costo ponerlo en ese papel, pero creo que era necesario ya que nadie lo esperaba que fuera él parte de todo el mal. **

**En fin, no quiero hacer un análisis de la historia, simplemente quería compartir algo con ustedes y agradecerles su continuo apoyo.**

**Se que tal vez no mencione a todas pero creo merecido nombrar al menos a quienes ya memorice cuando leo cada uno de sus comentarios: .gi / Gigi Cullen / B.A / Guest / SharitoSD / cary / Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen / Angie Muffiin / solecitopucheta / Trendorina / Glam009 / Melania /Liz PattStew / aries / NaTaLuCuLlenPttzn19 / ****Amorgen Lestrange / EriM / kykio88 / Maya Cullen Masen / Jazzy Cullen Pattinson / Renatzia / bella-maru / Little Whitiee / Hellen Masen / ****paz15 / Esteph PV17 / Max kaDaR**

**Sinceramente cada uno de sus reviews (dejaran sus nombres o de forma anónima me hizo reír emocionar, y hasta enloquecer con sus ocurrencias, adore cada uno de ellos, desde los halagadores hasta aquellos donde me decían que cosas mejorar y hasta donde me retaron por no actualizar, SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS!**

**Espero que les guste "EL GUARDAESPALDAS" que ya estoy publicando, una historia diferente pero atrapante, sí, lo sé, me pueden estas historias así que quiero compartirlas con ustedes.**

**凸****(^_^)凸**

**No puedo dejar de agradecerles (Aunque nunca me lean!) a Stephenie Meyer de quien tome prestados los personajes; y a Sandra Brown quien escribió esta increíble historia que hemos compartido.**

**Simplemente GRACIAS!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME LEYERON DE FORMA ANONIMA O DEJANDO SUS NOMBRES, SINCERAMENTE GRACIAS!**

**๑۩۞۩๑**

**#Andre!#**


End file.
